


Short King

by absurdmagewrites



Series: The Short, and Trash King [1]
Category: Swapfell-Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Purple (Undertale), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Sexual Assault, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female pronouns, Male Chara (Undertale), Monster heats, More fluff than angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus fucks up, Papyrus is a sloppy drunk, Pregnancy, Reader Has A Name, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader and Sans get off to a bad start, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swapfell Alphys (Undertale), Swapfell Asgore (Undertale), Swapfell Chara (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swapfell Sans/Reader - Freeform, Swapfell Toriel (Undertale), Swapfell Undyne (Undertale), Swearing, human/monster pregnancy, like a lot of swearing, reader is a bit sassy, reader is female, reader is tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 202,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdmagewrites/pseuds/absurdmagewrites
Summary: It's said that every little girl from the tender age of ten when they first receive their soulmate tattoo can't wait to meet their soulmate, the one perfect person destined for them. The only problem is, you weren't every little girl, and you didn't receive just any ordinary soulmate tattoo. From the age of ten you'd had to stare at the words "GET OUT OF MY WAY ALREADY YOU FREAKING NOBODY!", and know that's exactly what your soulmate would think the first time they ever laid eyes on you. That you were just some nobody, and from that moment on you no longer had the desire to meet this soulmate who apparently thought so little of you upon first glance.But then you do meet him, and he changes everything.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: The Short, and Trash King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123700
Comments: 1236
Kudos: 1628





	1. Freaking Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we go, my first fic here! I've always loved writing, and have done so for a while in sort of secret, but was finally convinced by a few friends to upload this here. 
> 
> I adore Swapfell, or KH Swapfell, or Swapfell Purple, and it's been one of my favourite AU's for a while now, and I figured why not try writing a fic for it? So, here it is! I hope you enjoy it, and just have some fun. 
> 
> Thanks!  
> (Also, just a forewarning that there will be a few NSFW chapters later on, but I will update the tags as necessary.)

It's said that every little girl can't wait to meet her soulmate, fall in love and live happily ever after. You were not just every other girl. 

Everyone knows that at the age of 10 every person receives their soulmate tattoo. A simple sentence or sometimes even just a word that appears on your body as if by magic. These words or word are the very first thing your soulmate would ever say to you. Some were quite silly while others romantic, and some just pretty basic things you might say to someone in everyday life. You will admit that before you’d turned 10 you yourself had been very excited to meet your soulmate someday. To find that one perfect person for you, who would love you no matter what. Who wouldn’t want that? But then you turned 10, and you finally got to read the words that appeared on your body. There sitting right on your inner thigh were the words,

GET OUT OF MY WAY ALREADY YOU FREAKING NOBODY!

Your heart sank when you’d read those words for the first time. All in caps and in the comic sans font for whatever reason were such harsh words coming from someone who hadn't ever met you before, and from someone who was supposed to love you. There's no way they could be a good person. Were you doomed to an awful soulmate? 

As such you stopped being excited to ever meet your soulmate. It became such a sore topic for you that your friends who have all found their soulmates at this point have stopped bringing it up to you. Even if you ever met your soulmate you wanted nothing to do with them. 

Which is why today sorta sucked. 

You'd been grocery shopping on your day off ready to just get this over with since you just wanted to relax on your day off not get groceries, or run errands, but this was something that needed to be done. You had to eat after all. Thankfully, you were nearly done, and the only thing you had left was to decide on what type of cheese you wanted. You were currently standing in front of said cheese and were taking your time deciding since there was no one else around. From your peripheral you can see when someone comes to stand near you. You can also tell that they're quite short plus pretty annoyed as they tap their foot while they wait. Well they can just hold their horses! You're almost done. Just as you’re reaching for the cheese you've chosen the person decides they’ve had enough. With a growl, and a huff they bark very loudly in a raspy baritone voice,

"GET OUT OF MY WAY ALREADY YOU FREAKING NOBODY!" 

You stiffen, your fingers barely touching the package of shredded cheese. Did he just…? No fucking way. Turning rigidly to look at your supposed soulmate you're surprised to find that they're not human. They're a monster. 

A skeleton monster. 

A really short skeleton monster. Seriously the guy was probably only five foot one. You've got at least a foot of height on the guy. Which wasn't hard, since you're pretty tall for a woman. He's got a round skull with chubby like cheeks, big round sockets that had purple lights that flickered around, the one on the right being a lavender circle with three violet triangles stacked inside it, and the left just being the three violet triangles. You assumed these flickering lights must somehow serve as his eyes by the way they moved. His teeth were sharp, and fanged, a scar ran upwards from his left socket and around his neck a purple bandana that looked pretty new with how crisp it seemed. You glare at him. 

"Oh. It's you." you reply coldly. His sockets widen and without another word you snatch the cheese you’d wanted and stomp away. Fuck this guy. As if you want anything to do with him, and as if you’re going to stick around for a conversation. He seems like the world's biggest brat. 

You're heading for the cash at a furious pace desperate to get away from the one person you’d never wanted to meet when someone firmly grabs your arm causing you to halt, and nearly fall backwards at the suddenness of it. Whirling around in agitation you find that little skeleton there. He frowns, 

"DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" 

You just glare at him and say nothing. This seems to make him even more irate. 

"YOU CAN'T JUST IGNORE ME! I'M YOUR SOULMATE! TREAT ME AS SUCH!" 

"You're my nothing!" you snap with venom. His sockets widen again, "Why would I want something to do with anyone who upon first meeting me calls me a nobody? I've had to stare at the words "Get out of my way already you freaking nobody!" since I was 10 years old. You have no idea what it's like to be a little girl excited to see the first words her soulmate says to her only to realize their soulmate is most likely a giant asshole!"

The little skeleton just continues to stare at you in shock. Serves him right. Maybe he shouldn't call random strangers nobodies! His expression turns furious and as he opens his mouth to retort he's interrupted. 

"there you are sans. you go off to get cheese and i find you here." 

Great it's another skeleton. 

This one is tall. Much taller than the other one and his bones are slightly discolored for some reason. His skull is angular and like the other has fanged teeth, his right socket is covered with an eye patch and he wore a really oversized purple zip up hoodie. The little one ignores the larger one. Instead he barks at you,

"MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T STAND THERE GAWKING LIKE AN IDIOT FOR FOREVER THAN I WOULDN'T HAVE SAID THOSE THINGS TO YOU!" 

"Oh I'm sooo sorry your highness for taking a few extra minutes to pick out cheese!" you spat back. You can see the tall one instantly tense and glare at you, "Just stay away from me! I want nothing to do with you!"

"WELL THAT'S TOO HECKING BAD! YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME!" he shrieks at you and you screech back,

"Like hell I am! You come near me again and I'll file a restraining order! I don't give a shit if you're my soulmate, stay the fuck away from me you colossal asshole!" 

With that you turn on your heel, and stomp away towards the cash. To your annoyance he stomps after you. This guy just can’t catch a fucking clue! You call back,

"Stop following me you jerk!" 

"I HAVE A NAME YOU INFURIATING HUMAN! IT'S SANS!" 

You stop dead in your tracks causing him to bump into you. He backs up and growls in annoyance. You turn to him while he looks up at you in curiosity and you can see his friend is right behind him. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" 

"WATCH YOUR FREAKING LANGUAGE!" 

You take the few steps to loom over him, "Are you FUCKING kidding me?!" you shout. He startles a little, "You…you…!" you're so irritated. He crosses his arms,

"ANY DAY NOW HUMAN." 

"My name is Shiloh not human!" you snap at him, "And of course your name is Sans because the damn soulmate tattoo you gave me is in the goddamn comic sans font!" you shriek the last few words of your sentence, "So not only do I have an insult written on my inner thigh in all caps, it's written in THE most childish font ever created!"

Sans just blinks up at you in astonishment and you take this perfect opportunity while he's stunned to walk away. This time Sans doesn't follow and you breathe a sigh of relief. Finally, a clue has been caught. Maybe the guy has a brain after all. Quickly heading for the checkout you buy your groceries then get the heck out of the store. The farther away from Sans you can get the better, you were serious that you want nothing to do with him. Why would you? Who calls someone a nobody like that? 

After setting your groceries into your car you decide it best to stop at the bank for a minute like you've been meaning to do for the last three days. It's a quick errand, just one you've kept putting off, but with it now done you're starting to feel a little better as you head for home. 

Your apartment was located right in the heart of Ebott, and despite being in such a prime location the rent wasn’t half bad, but that might be because your landlord pretty much sucked. He wasn’t mean or anything, he just didn’t care much about the maintenance of the building, and left it up to each tenant to care for their own apartment. Everything outside of your apartment was sort of a too bad so sad, if it broke because it just stayed broken unless someone volunteered to fix it, which no one ever did. One of the most recent things he’d been neglecting to fix, to the absolute frustration of every tenant in the damn place was the elevator. 

Trekking up the eight flights of stairs to your apartment sucked every time you came home, but as you’ve said your landlord refused to fix the stupid machine. So here you were going up eight flights with your arms filled with groceries. You’re just grateful that you’re capable of doing this. You couldn’t imagine being someone who was elderly, or have any sort of physical ailment, and doing this. It would be complete torture if that was the case. Once you’d blessedly reached your floor you start digging in your purse for your keys. 

Through your lashes you can see your new neighbors at their door. Whoever they were they had only moved in recently and you hadn't met them yet. Guess now was a good time, and besides you like being neighbourly. You never know when you might need a hand with something, or maybe some company. Grabbing your keys you put on a bright smile and raised your head to greet whoever was just outside the apartment beside yours. That smile unfortunately dies real quick. 

Standing right outside the door next to yours was Sans and that tall skeleton. No fucking way! Are they your new neighbors?! This can’t be happening. This has to be a nightmare right? Maybe you can get by without him seeing you? That seems like a long shot. Inwardly groaning you decide to just suck it up and walk by. 

Breezing past them you stick your key into your lock. The sound must bring their attention to you and both look at you, their door already opened for them to head inside. Sans calls out,

"YOU!"

You don't bother looking at him. He smugly replies to this disregard with,

"I KNEW YOU'D COME CRAWLING BACK! OF COURSE YOU-" 

"I live here!" you snap at him effectively cutting him off, "I didn't follow you. I still want nothing to do with you! You just happen to be my neighbour. The neighbour I'm going to ignore with everything I am." 

You finish unlocking your door and open it but in your anger you'd forgotten about Crispin your pug. He darts out the door and heads for the stairs. You drop all your groceries with a cry and chase after him,

"Crispy no! Bad dog! Bad boy! Come here!" 

As always when this happens he thinks you're playing with him, and keeps running away from you. This is the worst. Not only did you meet your asshat of a soulmate, he's your new neighbour and now you're having to chase Crispin in the hallway. Top tier day for you. 

This goes on for such a comical amount of time that if anyone asked how just long you'd lie. You're desperately calling for him but he's a slippery boy and keeps dodging you. Beginning to worry that you might not be able to catch him Crispin is suddenly coated in a shimmery blue glow startling you. Your dog whines as he floats through the air and is promptly dropped into your outstretched arms. 

Looking down the hall you find Sans standing there his right socket blank while his left was lit a sparking and flaring purple. You raise an eyebrow at him and he growls,

"I DIDN'T HELP YOU TO BE NICE. I JUST COULDN'T STAND TO HEAR THE WORDS BAD DOG ANY LONGER." 

Ignoring him you head back to your apartment and somehow manage to scoop up your fallen groceries while also holding your squirmy boy. Just before you head inside Sans barks out one more thing,

"YOU COMPLAINED ABOUT MY MANNERS YET YOU DIDN'T EVEN UTTER A THANK YOU TO ME FOR HELPING TO CORRAL YOUR CREATURE." he's scowling, "MAYBE LOOK IN THE MIRROR WHEN IT COMES TO POOR MANNERS HUMAN!" 

"It's Shiloh!" you snarl then slam your front door. 

Groaning in irritation you set Crispin down and go to put your groceries away. You needed to relax. You needed to make yourself a grilled cheese and sit and watch TV. Just a relaxing night in, just you and Crispin to forget that encounter. At least until you have to take Crispin for a walk which comes a few short hours after getting home, and relaxing after the confrontation in the hallway. 

Grabbing his leash you get him tethered and off you go to the park. It's a little creepy walking around the park at night but you love your dog, and he needs to use the washroom. However, it's apparently going to be an even creepier night because someone has decided to follow you. You've caught glimpses of him in your peripheral but every time you look he's gone. In your mind you know exactly who it is and wonder why he's being so creepy. 

Eventually your annoyance peaks and you call out,

"Whatever your name is...tall skeleton guy can you just stop being a total creeper and stop following me?"

"it's papyrus actually."

You shriek probably giving a banshee a run for her money and whirl around to find the tall skeleton there with a cigarette hanging from his teeth. Or Papyrus since he's now given you his name. You glare at him,

"What do you want? The wanting nothing to do with Sans extends to you too you know." 

He scratches his brow, "yeah ‘bout that…" 

You bristle, "If you think I'm gonna sit here and listen to how amazing Sans is then save it. I don't care because I won't believe you. So go back to your friend and just forget I exist." 

"older brother actually." 

That gives you pause. Sans...was older? You can't help it and you snort. Papyrus raises a bone brow and while that in itself is super interesting cause hello, skeleton he's made of bones, you weren't about to ask him about it. 

"something funny?"

"Uh only in he's gotta be a good foot shorter than you. Just hit me funny that's all." you shrug, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a dog to walk so I'm leaving. Please leave me alone." 

You turn to keep walking but to your complete irritation Papyrus follows and walks beside you. You sigh in an aggravated manner,

"Dude what don't you get by leave me alone?"

"mm i heard ya but i can't go home and it's your fault so deal with it." 

Your eyes narrow, "My fault? What the fuck are you talking about?" 

Papyrus tsks and taps some ash from his cigarette, 

"sans won't shut the fuck up about you. i get it, his soulmate hates him and doesn't even know him. it's annoying and insulting yadda yadda yadda. i got tired and left then saw you so i followed." he smirks, "pretty obviously too. i was surprised it took you so long to call me out."

You roll your eyes, "I don't hate Sans I feel nothing for Sans. Big difference and maybe he should I don't know NOT call someone he doesn't know a nobody? That way there won't be a chance that his soulmate has that insult written on their inner thigh. Where they get to stare at it anytime they wear shorts and remember that their soulmate thinks of them as nothing." you bite out. Papyrus chuckles drawing your gaze to him,

"trust me he doesn't think you're nothing. haven't seen my bro this worked up in a long time. get ready cause he's not about to give up any time soon." 

Now it's your turn to tsk. Why won't this little bratty skeleton leave you alone?! Papyrus can obviously see your frustration and hums drawing your attention again. 

"ever thought of, oh i don't know the benefit of the doubt maybe? that maybe my brother isn't as awful as you seem to think?"

You scoff, "Well of course you see him differently. He's your brother."

Papyrus just chuckles and takes another drag of his cigarette, "while i'm pretty glad you want nothing to do with my brother, at the same time i can't stand listening to him whine about it any longer." 

Well that's curious, "Why are you glad I want nothing to do with your brother?"

He glances at you from the corner of his socket, "cause if you did i'd have to kill ya." 

You don't think he's joking or at least he doesn't seem like his is. It’s kind of hard to tell. Glaring you scoff again. You refuse to be intimidated by this skeleton. He ends up finishing off the rest of your walk with you. It's a silent walk but you're not complaining since you have nothing to say to him. 

When you get back to your apartment building you each go to your separate apartments without a word. It's not like you want to be neighbors with this guy let alone friends. 

For the next couple of days you managed to keep the fact that you'd found your soulmate under wraps. None of your friends knew and none of your family either. You had been hoping to keep it that way but life's not really fair.

It's Friday night and your friends are over to hangout and play games while eating food that's crap for you. Since the tender age of four, you've had the same three best friends.

There was Hannah your little spit fire. No one defended you like Hannah did. Standing at barely four foot nine she'd fight men double her size without batting an eye. Her soulmate Rachel was the complete opposite of her. Mellow and gentle while also very tall just like you. 

Next there was Gilbert or just Gil for short. Gil was the kind of guy that was a literal genius but you couldn't tell because every time he opened his mouth utter nonsense came out. Most people thought he was an idiot but in reality was the smartest of your group. He just lacked a social filter. Gil's soulmate Lulu was a pudgy little thing who had an affinity for anything mechanical. She loved taking apart cars, clocks, toasters you name it. If it had wiring inside she wanted to be messing around with it. 

Lastly there was Luke. The skinniest guy you've ever met and tall as hell but the sneakiest. Luke could always sneak up on you no problem. It got to a point where you threatened to have him wear a bell. Luke was your partner in crime when it came to video games. They were his love and passion besides his soulmate Daisy who was a sweet girl who loved flowers just like her namesake. She owned a cute little shop just downtown that Luke helped out at. 

Tonight it was just Hannah, Gil, Luke and yourself. It'd been forever since it was just the four of you and without Daisy and Rachel to corral you the four of you, you were getting a little rowdy. Especially Hannah. 

"Eat my dust Gil!" she cackles as she passes him in the racing game you’re playing.

"Didn't know you kept monster remains on you Hannah." Gil counters, "That's disgusting and disturbing."

"Oh shut it!" your little friend bites back a twinkle in her eye. 

This always happened. Gil and Hannah would loudly compete against one another while you and Luke quietly played the game but it was one of the two of you that would win. It's rare that Hannah or Gil win. The two of them were always so focused on each other that they forgot about you and Luke. 

You also apparently hadn't realized how loudly Hannah and Gil were barking at each other, since just after the dust comment happened a loud knock came from your front door. Pausing the game you go to see who’s there, and check the peephole. You groan at who's on the other side. 

Throwing open the door you bark, "What?"

"DON'T WHAT ME YOU INFURIATING HUMAN! YOU ARE BEING SO ANNOYINGLY LOUD! I CAN HEAR YOU ALL ACROSS MY APARTMENT!" Sans screeches back at you. You snarl in return,

"Shiloh! It's Shiloh. Shy-Low! Not human!" he growls at you and you growl back, "Or do you need me to spell it? S-h-i-l-o-h."

"I KNOW YOUR NAME YOU IDIOT! YOU THINK I DON'T REMEMBER MY SOULMATE'S NAME? YOU JUST REFUSE TO BE COOPERATIVE SO WHY SHOULD I REWARD YOU WITH USING IT!" he snaps back. 

"I'm not a dog!" you shriek back, "This is your problem Sans! This is why I want nothing to do with you!" 

"REALLY? BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH A CHILDISH REASONING LIKE I CALLED YOU A NOBODY ONCE WHEN YOU WERE STANDING AROUND LIKE A SLACK JAWED MORON!" 

You screech in frustration, "Just go away!"

"KEEP IT THE HECK DOWN THEN!"

"Fine!" you scream.

"FINE!" he screams back and you slam the door in his face. Screeching at the closed door in your irritation you turn around and suddenly remember you’ve got people over. 

All three are staring at you in disbelief too shocked to even be laughing at this point. You’re wondering if you can play this off as nothing. Like you didn’t just stand there screaming at your neighbour who just so happened to be your soulmate. Feeling your cheeks warm in embarrassment you returned to your seat beside Luke and unpause the game. Everyone just sort of returned to playing as if on autopilot but were much quieter than before. It takes a solid half hour for one of them to say something.

“Sooo, who was that?” Luke asks trying to sound casual and failing. You grumble, 

“My neighbour.”

“What’s his naaame?” 

You pause the game and glare at Luke who puts on his innocent face. As if pal. He’s the farthest thing from an angel. Gil is also leaning forward pretty curious but Hannah looks slightly uncomfortable for some reason. 

“Why?” you ask cautiously. Luke’s grin grows and he turns towards you throwing his arm over the back of the couch, 

“Just wanted to know your soulmate’s name.” you scowl and he rolls his eyes, “C’mon Shy it doesn’t matter if we know the guy’s name does it?”

You have no rebuttal to that. It really didn’t matter if they knew his name after all. It’s not like you planned on them ever formally meeting Sans. You sigh and rub your face tiredly, 

“It’s Sans.”

“Who knew one of us would have a monster soulmate?” Gil smirks, “I see you get along famously with him.”

“He’s an asshole.” you gripe, “Seriously, he literally called me a nobody the first time we met.”

“Well we knew that was coming cause it’s your soulmate tattoo Shy.” Luke points out, “Did he at least apologize?”

“Pfft, no. The guy’s a total brat, as if he’d admit something was his fault.” you’ve noticed that Hannah has been quiet this whole time which is really unusual for her, “You okay Han you haven’t jumped in once. I figured all three of you would be on the fact that Shiloh found her soulmate.” you joke.

She glances at you that uncomfortable expression still on her face, “It’s just...he’s a monster.”

“And?” your brows raise in surprise. Gil and Luke are looking just as surprised as you are. Hannah’s never expressed a dislike of monsters before. She shifts a bit, 

“And they’re really violent people Shiloh! I mean I don’t have an issue of them being on the surface and going about their lives but I don’t want one so intricately weaved into our lives.”

“He’s not?” your eyes narrow and she sighs exasperated, 

“He’s not for now but there’s no way you can promise that he won’t be. That soulmate bond will settle now that you’ve met him and like it or not you’ll be drawn to him Shiloh.” she looks away, “Rachel and I are trying to have kids I don’t need the wrench of a monster in my life making things complicated.”

You’re stunned. Gil blows out a puff of air, “Wow Han that was...kinda uncalled for.”

Hannah turns to him steaming, “You heard Shiloh she said he’s an asshole! How do I know he won’t ruin Rachel and I’s chances just by being in our lives. This isn’t fair! Why’d you have to do this now of all times Shiloh?” 

That was like a slap to the face if there ever was one. Now you’re steaming, “I didn’t ask to meet my soulmate Hannah!” you spat back angrily, “I also have no say over whether he’s a monster or a human! It’s not my fault you’re apparently racist!” you snap and regret the words the minute you spew them.

Hannah looks unbelievably hurt and unable to face what you’d just done you turn away from her. You can hear as Hannah slowly gets up and places her controller on the coffee table. She grabs her purse and heads for the door. Before she leaves she mutters out just loud enough so you can hear, 

“It’s me or him Shiloh. I’m not gonna be around if he is. Just remember that.” 

Then she’s gone with a door slam. You slump back in your seat feeling miserable. That’s not what you meant to say at all! Gil lets out another puff of air, 

“Well that was awkward.”

You roll your eyes, “Thanks Gil.” 

Gil and Luke do take some time to try and make you feel better before they leave saying that Hannah will come around, that she won’t stay mad forever. You’re sure they’re right but it doesn’t make what you said okay. It also doesn’t make the accusations Hannah threw around okay. This was just one big fucked up situation and it was all Sans’s fault. 

Things only got worse for you early next week in the form of your landlord’s son. Jaime was an entitled kid who liked to threaten tenants with having his father evict them for minor slights. Normally he had stayed away from you until recently when he took a fancy to you. Now he won’t leave you alone. Bothering you at all hours of the day, saying really inappropriate things to you while also propositioning you. It was the worst. 

So that on top of the whole Sans thing and Hannah thing has put you in a pretty sour mood lately which was exacerbated by coming home from work one day to find Jaime standing outside your apartment door. You inwardly groan as he gives you that disgusting lewd smile of his and calls out to you. It’s not like you can ignore him either since you need to get inside and take Crispin for a walk. 

“Hey Shiloh you’re looking fine as usual.” he winks at you. Gag.

“What do you want now Jaime?” your reply comes out monotone. He isn’t put off by your sour attitude. 

“A date what else?” he grins at you and you barely refrain from rolling your eyes. Instead you decide to use your new cop out and hope he’ll go away for forever. 

“Can’t I found my soulmate. Now if you’ll excuse-”

He grabs your arm squeezing it with such force, you wince. This was unexpected especially since Jaime looked super pissed, 

“What?” his voice is low. You’re starting to feel a little nervous, 

“I found my soulmate so I can’t date you. Can you please let me go?”

His grip gets tighter and you wince once again. He’s really squeezing you hard!

“Let me go please!” 

He doesn’t answer once again and now you’re actually afraid. Is he going to hurt you? This isn’t how you saw this going. You thought he’d leave you alone but instead he got so angry! What do you do? Sure you act tough but you’re not Hannah! You can’t take this guy on, he’s like the size of a bus. You’re trying to struggle away but he just yanks your arm up at an awkward angle. You cry out, 

“Ow! You’re hurting me! Let me go!” tears are pricking the corners of your eyes at the discomfort at the angle your arm's in. You’re so sure he’s going to dislocate your shoulder. You close your eyes, “Let me go!” you shout and suddenly the pain is gone with Jaime no longer holding your arm. 

Blinking your eyes open you’re stunned to find Sans there. Little Sans snarling and actually looking really menacing as he stares up at this guy twice his size. 

“SHE SAID LET HER GO.” his voice is ice cold. It sends a shiver of slight fear down your spine. 

Jaime who is apparently an idiot or just stupidly brave scoffs, “Do you have any idea who I am?”

“AN IDIOT.” Sans replies not missing a beat and you find yourself actually smiling a little. It slowly dies as you feel magic crackle all through the air as Sans stands to his full five foot one height and says in the quietest voice you’ve ever heard from him, “DON’T YOU EVER PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON MY SOULMATE AGAIN. SHE ISN’T YOUR PROPERTY NOR DO YOU OWN HER. SHE BELONGS TO NO ONE AND YOU CAN’T THREATEN HER BECAUSE IF YOU DO I’LL BE HERE TO RIP YOU TO PIECES. UNDERSTAND? NOW GET OUT OF HERE.”

Jaime actually has the sense to look a little scared here. You’re unsure if he can feel the magic in the air like you do but in the end he still glares at Sans and growls, 

“You just made a big mistake freak.” then turns around and stalks down the hall. 

You wait until the stairway door slams shut to breathe a sigh of relief. You’re then glancing at Sans who has started to move back to his own apartment. He’d surprised you just now. Especially with how he said you belonged to no one. When he’d said that you weren’t Jaime’s property you expected him to say you were his but instead he surprised you. So much so that you decide to in his words reward him. 

As he’s heading into his apartment you murmur loudly enough so he can hear, 

“Thank you Sans.”

He stops, turning his gaze to you and for the first time since meeting him you take the time to study his face for a moment. His purple eye lights really were beautiful. It's hard not to stare at them. Not that you’d ever tell him this. Sans at the same time you’re studying his face seems to study yours. He eventually just grunts out, 

“YOU’RE WELCOME.” then walks into his apartment and shuts the door quietly behind him. 

As you unlock the door to your apartment getting ready to stop Crispin from running out you begin to wonder if you’ve had Sans pegged wrong this whole time? Maybe he wasn’t a gigantic asshole? Tsking loudly at yourself you shove those thoughts aside to work through later and grab Crispin’s leash and get ready to take him for a walk.


	2. Who's the Brat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you review your relationship with Sans, and come to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I won't be updating this as quickly all the time, but I'll try to keep a steady schedule. 
> 
> WARNING! WARNING!  
> There's an attempted assault in this chapter! Just a fair warning for those who may wish to avoid that!

You don't end up seeing Sans for the entire next week. While part of you feels weird at not seeing him the other is relieved. You haven't quite worked out exactly where you stand on him yet, on whether he's just a pretentious brat, or if there's a little more to him than that. You do however, see Papyrus. The guy just seems to pop up wherever you are. The only place he hasn't appeared is where you work, which thank god for that. The last thing you need at work is to be distracted by him being there. It's not like you needed to be focused, or anything for it, since you only work at a local bar bartending during lunch, and dinner shifts, while also being the entertainment there a few nights a week. You've always loved to sing, and weren’t too bad at it, so you figured why not get paid for it? So, you do. 

You haven't spoken to Hannah once since that night. When it comes to your little friend it's best to let her come to you. If you tried going to her she would resist, and it would end up being an even worse fight. Gil, and Luke continued to reassure you, saying she'd get over it, and even Rachel who had called the next day for your side of the story said she'd get over it. You still missed having her around though. She was your best girl friend, and while Gil, and Luke will always be your best friends too, there's something different about having another girl to confide in. Daisy, and Lulu were okay substitutes, but you weren't as close with them as you were Hannah. 

Jaime had also unfortunately, redoubled his efforts in the last week. He always seemed to make sure Sans wasn't around when he came to bother you too. How he always knew when the small skeleton wasn't around you're unsure of, but he’s starting to get a little more pushy now that he knows your soulmate lives next door making you pretty anxious. It's like he wants to, “conquer” you before Sans can even though the farthest person from being able to sleep with you is Sans...scratch that, Jaime is the farthest person. You would definitely pick Sans over him. That's how much you hate Jaime. 

You must seem pretty down in the dumps over all the stuff going on in your life, while working your shift at Casey’s where you work, because your co-worker who is a pretty quiet fellow, and who normally keeps to himself asks if you're fine. 

When monsters had first reappeared two years ago it had been decided that monsters that wished to own a business of their own must work in a human establishment of their business of choice for 5 years. For, “experience” apparently. Bullshit, is what you say. They just didn't want monsters owning their own businesses right away. So, when a monster came in seeking employment about 8 months ago for a bartending job, you hadn't been surprised, and neither was your boss.

Grillby had to be the quietest guy you've ever met. He only ever spoke if he really felt the need to which was evidently never. Grillby was a handsome purple fire elemental, which he seemed very aware of, and was definitely one of the most well dressed people you've ever met. You've never seen him in anything less than a button up shirt, and vest. So when Grillby had asked if you were fine, you were visibly surprised, and took a little too long to respond. You can see his flames crackling in irritation at being kept waiting. 

"U-Uh yeah, I'm fine. Just got a lot going on is all." 

"Such as?" his voice crackles like fire, and is soft, but with purpose. It's pleasing to listen to. 

He leans against the back of the bar to raise a brow at you. Again, this is super rare for Grillby to be interested in your life. He mainly kept to himself. 

"Such as my friend Hannah won't talk to me cause we got into a fight, my landlord's son won't stop hitting on me, or leave me alone, and my soulmate lives next door." you rub your temple with both hands. 

"I'm unsure how the soulmate part is bad?"

"It is when the first words he ever says to you he's calling you a nobody." 

Grillby's brow shoots up, and he graces you with a rare smile,

"Your soulmate wouldn't happen to be a small skeleton monster named Sans now would he?"

You're stunned. How had he guessed that? Apparently, your question must show on your face because Grillby chuckles his smoky laugh, and answers you,

"Sans is the only person I know that uses the insult nobody, so I took a shot in the dark."

"Yeah, well you're right cause he is my soulmate. Now, I can't decide if I want the guy to piss off, or get to know him. I'm royally pissed that my soulmate tattoo is "Get out of my way already you freaking nobody!" written in the comic sans font on my inner thigh." 

Grillby chuckles again, but doesn't say anything so you continue,

"Cause like he's gotta be an asshole right? A good person doesn't go around calling random people nobody's right?" 

"Are you convincing me, or yourself?" he points to himself, then you. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean that it seems like you're coming up with reasons to hate Sans because you're stubbornly sticking to your first assessment of him when you saw your soulmate tattoo. Not everyone likes their tattoo you know. If I'm honest, you're the one being a bit of a brat right now." your eyes widen, and Grillby continues, "You don't know Sans. The real Sans. Not a lot of people know the real him. Give yourself a chance to learn instead of cutting him off like a brat." 

You're doing a great impersonation of a fish right now as you try to figure out what to say to that. You can't even refute it, because he's right! So instead you shut your mouth, and ask,

"Do you know the real Sans?" 

He shrugs, "More than most but not as much as Papyrus." he scratches his cheek, "His brother is probably the only person who knows him completely." 

You hum, and sit with this knowledge for a bit. Papyrus had told you to take time to get to know Sans. That he's actually not a bad guy. Are you really just getting hung up on a small insult? You were willing to let Hannah off with the stuff she'd said, and you know she'd forgive you for calling her a racist eventually. What she’d done, and said was way worse than Sans snapping at you in frustration. Which the more you think of wasn't all his fault. You'd seen him there, you knew he was standing there, but you took your time, and even stretched it out to be a bitch. An almost sick feeling sits in your stomach. Had you been so blinded because you hated your soulmate tattoo that you'd been an absolute brat, and a bitch to someone who looked like he was trying? Not to mention you knew literally nothing about him. The only things you knew were that his name was Sans, and he had a younger brother named Papyrus. That's it. You groan, and rub your face tiredly. Grillby chuckles off to the side. 

You look up at him. It's been at least an hour since your initial conversation, so he must've figured you'd come to the same conclusion he had. Sans wasn't the asshole. You were. Not wanting to give Grillby the satisfaction of saying that outloud you instead ask,

"So what's Sans like?" 

He tsks, and wags one of his fingers, "You're going to have to learn that one all on your own. It's not fair if I tell." he chuckles deeply. 

Damn. Well, it was worth a shot. 

No matter how much you try, and get Grillby to tell you more about Sans throughout the rest of your shift, the monster is tight lipped. Guess you're on your own. 

Getting off work just before the dinner shift starts you immediately head for home, and take the time during the ride to decide what you’re going to do about Sans. It's not until you've climbed the eight flights of stairs to your floor do you decide what you’re going to do. You're going to suck up your pride, and apologize to Sans. You still have no desire to date the guy, but that doesn't mean you can't at least be civil neighbours right? Feeling good about this decision you change course for Sans's apartment instead of your own. Even if he wasn’t home, if Papyrus was, you can figure out when Sans will be home. 

You've stopped outside his apartment, and have your hand lifted to knock when an arm wraps around your waist scaring you. Squealing in surprise, you shove the person back successfully dislodging their arm from around your midsection, as adrenaline from the shock thrumming through your veins. Whirling around, you find Jaime standing there rubbing his chest where you’d elbowed him looking smug. He chuckles at your surprised expression,

"Come on baby. Let's stop this run around. We both know I'll get what I want in the end." 

You back up against your neighbors apartment door as Jaime closes in on you. He's being particularly forceful today, and you're finding yourself getting nervous. 

"Leave me alone." you murmur, and he just laughs his hand shooting out to grab your arm. 

You yelp in surprise as he starts dragging you along while you fight against him. He pulls out his set of master keys, and unlocks your apartment door with ease. You're struggling, and doing your best to get away, but like you've said before he's a literal bus. So, in desperation, you start screeching at the top of your lungs hoping someone would hear you, and save you. 

"Stop! Stop it! Get away from me!" 

He throws you on your couch, and Crispin comes running, his little growls echoing throughout the apartment as he tries to save you like the good dog he is, but he's just a pug. What can he do against this bus? You try to scramble away, your fear mounting, but Jaime catches you, only to shove you down, and hold you there. You're screaming as loud as you can,

"No! Stop it! Get off me!" 

He just smiles, and immense panic settles in. Your struggles to get away increase dramatically, as you fight with all you are, 

"Help! Someone help me! Please someone help me!" you scream praying someone, literally anyone, would hear you. 

Jaime covers your mouth with a hand as tears prick the corners of your eyes before falling. He puts a finger to his lips,

"Shhh. Don't worry baby. You'll have fun too, trust me." 

Your whimpers are muffled as you continue to struggle. Was this it? Were you really about to be assaulted by Jaime? 

The answer thankfully, was no. Just as Jaime starts to snake a hand up your shirt he’s suddenly yanked off you, and literally thrown across the room by someone. You sit up to thank the person profusely when you see it’s Sans, and boy does he look pissed. You find your voice dying in your throat.

Now that Jaime is on his ass Sans is the one looming over him, and you can feel his magic sparking and flaring dangerously. 

“GET OUT.” Sans’s voice is deathly cold. 

Jaime scoffs, and stands up, “Do you mind? You’re interrupting here, you-”

“GET OUT!” Sans screams looking up at this guy, not an ounce of fear on his face, “DON’T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN YOU ARROGANT FOOL! YOU’RE LUCKY YOU’RE LEAVING WITH ALL YOUR LIMBS RIGHT NOW!”

“Excuse me? I don’t have to go any-”

“GET,” Sans’s voice is thunderous, and your lights begin to flicker violently while your cabinet doors shake, and slam like some invisible wind is there, with the glass in your windows rattling in their frames, “OUT!” he finishes with a roar that’s unlike anything you’ve ever felt before, but you’re glad you’re not on the receiving end of it. 

Jaime however, looks rightfully terrified, and finally scampers from your apartment. Seriously, you've never seen anyone run away that fast. Sans humphs, and turns to you giving you a once over before just heading for the door. Is he just going to save you then leave? Scrambling off the couch you rush, and manage to grab his wrist stopping him. He startles at the contact, but thankfully doesn't shove you off. Instead he looks at you, his surprise evident on his face. 

Letting him go, you fiddle with your sleeve cuff, 

"I um..you…" you stumble over your words. 

Sans, realizing this might be something turns to fully face you. Taking a breath you try, and collect what you want to say. 

"I...firstly thank you." he grunts, and crosses his arms, "Secondly I ah...I'm...sorry." your voice is small. His boney brow raises, and a satisfied like smile takes over his expression. 

"FOR?" 

You knew this would be painful, "...For being so mean when we first met." 

He scoffs, "IF YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS MEAN YOU HAVEN'T MET VERY MANY MEAN INDIVIDUALS." he waves his hand back, and forth. 

"Right, well I uh...I was hoping that maybe," you're really fiddling with your sleeve cuff now, and Sans is looking more, and more intrigued, "that maybe you'd let me get to know you. As like friends, or something?" 

His sockets narrow, and you can see him study your face. It almost looks like he's trying to decide if you're lying, or something. 

"FINE, YOU MAY GET TO KNOW ME, BUT NOT AS FRIENDS." 

Okay?

"Than as what?" 

"SOULMATES. I DON'T WANT TO BE INTRODUCED AS A SOME COMMON FRIEND TO THOSE AROUND YOU. I AM YOUR SOULMATE, AND WILL BE REFERRED TO AS SUCH." 

Oh. 

"Um, okay." you shrug a little weakly, "I guess I can do that."

He nods firmly, and holds out his hand. You just stare at it. What does he want? Apparently, Sans isn’t a patient one which you should’ve figured out by now, and sighs in aggravation, 

“YOUR PHONE. GIVE ME YOUR PHONE, SO I CAN INPUT MY NUMBER INTO IT.”

Oh! Scrambling, you find your purse which has been unceremoniously dumped near the door. Going through it quickly, you find your phone, and hurry back to Sans handing it over. He takes it, and starts creating a new contact. 

“OUT OF CURIOSITY WHAT MADE YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND?” he asks, while not even bothering to look at you.

You take a couple of seconds to debate on whether to lie to him or not. He doesn’t seem like the type of person to let you live this down, but at the same time, you really hate to lie. In the end you just tell him the truth just as you normally would, but try to omit who exactly changed your mind, 

“A co-worker sorta changed my mind.”

That causes a bony brow quirk, and for his gorgeous purple eye lights to look up at you. He continues to stare at you, and you realize pretty quickly that he’s waiting for you to elaborate. Great. 

“He sorta knows you.”

More staring. He’s going to make you tell the whole thing isn’t he? Goddamn it. You huff, and flush a little crossing your arms, 

“I work with Grillby at a bar downtown.”

Sans makes a quiet hmm before resuming inputting his information into your phone. You think that you’ve somehow made it out of this interaction without having to tell him how Grillby made you change your mind. You’re wrong. So wrong. 

Your soulmate finishes putting his information into your phone, and goes to hand it back, but when you reach for it he yanks it away, a smug smirk on his face. 

“HOW DID GRILLBY CHANGE YOUR MIND?”

Life hates you. 

“He just pointed some stuff out. C’mon Sans give me my phone.” you reach for it again, but he keeps it out of reach somehow. It bothers you. The guy is only five foot one for christ sake, you’re six foot one! This is ridiculous. He only comes up to your chin damnit! 

“SUCH AS?” 

You whine, and keep trying to get your phone. He tsks, 

“YOU’LL GET THIS BACK ONCE YOU’VE ANSWERED ME.”

He’s getting some sick enjoyment from this, the sadistic bastard. Huffing again, you mutter out, 

“He just pointed out that I kept spending time trying to convince myself that you were an asshole, and that I didn’t know you. That no one really knew you except Papyrus, and him to an extent.”

“VERY TRUE.” Sans hands you your phone, and you grab it swiftly before he can pull it out of reach again, “HOWEVER, DIDN’T PAPYRUS ALSO SAY THAT TO YOU THE NIGHT HE FOLLOWED YOU INTO THE PARK?”

How does he know about that? Once again today, your expression gives you away, and Sans answers the question before you ask it, 

“PAPYRUS, AND I DON’T KEEP SECRETS. SECRET KEEPING BETWEEN US WOULD’VE LED TO ONE OF OUR DEATHS UNDERGROUND. NOW, ANSWER MY QUESTION.”

You grind your teeth a little. This skeleton really knows how to get under your skin, while also simultaneously getting you to answer his all of his questions. You groan in irritation before throwing your hands up, 

“Fine! Fine! I realized I was the asshole in this situation okay? That I was judging you based off the soulmate tattoo that I hate instead of getting to know the actual you, and that it was mostly my fault you said what you did to me in the first place.” 

“BECAUSE YOU STOOD AROUND LIKE A MORON?” he smirks, and you scoff, 

“No, because I knew you were standing there.” his smirk dies, and you continue, “I knew you were there, and annoyed so I took as much time as possible to just be a bitch.”

“...YOU WERE RIGHT IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU’VE BEEN SCREECHING AT ME FOR OVER TWO WEEKS FOR SOMETHING THAT WAS YOUR OWN FAULT!” 

“I apologized okay?!” you point out, and he scoffs again crossing his arms, “Look I’m trying! I apologized, and I’m willing to get to know you. The real you though.” he tilts his head, “Not whatever persona you put on for everyone else. If your condition is for me to refer to you as my soulmate, then I want you to treat me like one, and show me you.” you point at him. 

Sans eyes you again, and you get the feeling this will be a reoccuring theme for a while until you get used to one another. 

“THAT’S ACCEPTABLE. THERE WOULD BE NO POINT IN NOT SHOWING YOU THE REAL ME. YOU WILL BE MY MATE SOMEDAY.”

You choke on your intake of air making him grin smugly once more. His mate?! Where the fuck did that come from? His grin is getting way too smug as he watches you flounder. This little shit. 

“I’m regretting offering to get to know you.” you mutter. He cackles in a way that could only be described as villainous, and points to you still smug, 

“TOO BAD! YOU’VE OFFERED IT, AND NOW YOU’RE STUCK WITH ME.”

Perfect. You quickly change Sans’s name in your phone to “His Royal Brattiness”, and now you’ve got a smirk of your own. That is, until you remember why Sans had even been in your apartment in the first place, and your smile dies a sick feeling appearing in your gut. 

Jaime had a master key. He could easily get back into your apartment after Sans left. What’s to stop him from coming back to finish the job?

“WHAT IS IT?”

Glancing at Sans you can see him with a frown on his skull, and his arms crossed, but he doesn’t look pissed at you. In fact if you had to guess you’d say he was concerned. You think, anyway. You go to tell him it’s nothing, but he cuts you off before you can, 

“AND BEFORE YOU SAY IT’S NOTHING…” he taps right around where the middle of his sternum would be, “I CAN FEEL YOUR ANXIETY. WHAT IS IT? BE A GOOD GIRL, AND TELL ME THE TRUTH.”

What is with him, and the whole treating you like a dog thing? A good girl? Huffing slightly in annoyance, you answer him, and you are truthful like you normally try to be, 

“Jaime has a master key. He can come back anytime when you’re not around. I just got nervous for a moment, that’s all.”

Sans hums in thought for a moment, and ends up deciding to do something you could never be prepared for. He strides forward confidently, and picks you up slinging you over his shoulder like a sack of flour. You yelp in surprise, and cling to the leather jacket he’s wearing. 

“What are you doing?!” you screech in surprise. He scoffs as he turns around to head for the door, 

“PROTECTING YOU. YOU’RE COMING WITH ME TO MY APARTMENT.”

“No! I can’t leave Crispin! He needs to go for a walk!” 

You can practically hear Sans as he rolls his eye lights, and you can just see him from the position you’re in grab not only your purse at the door, but Cripsin’s leash. He turns, and calls into the apartment, 

“COME.”

Like an obedient little dog Crispin comes trotting over without a fuss! This traitor! He barely listens to you, but he’s willing to just follow Sans’s orders no problem? Crispin even follows behind Sans happily back over to his apartment without issue! What fresh hell is this? 

Sans has to stop to open his apartment door when he gets there, and you can hear him grumble, “PAPYRUS MUST’VE COME HOME. I’M SURE I LEFT THIS OPEN.”

Now you really start struggling. 

“No! Sans put me down! I can walk!”

“NONSENSE.” he scoffs, and opens his door. You whine as he walks through the door, and your traitorous dog follows along his tongue lolling out happily. The most egregious betrayal by your fluffy boy. 

Sans walks into his apartment with ease, evidently not feeling your weight as he carries you, and kicks the door shut once he’s sure Crispin is inside. You’re hoping Papyrus is in his room, or something. That he won’t get to see you slung over his brother’s shoulder like a ragdoll. 

“that you sans?”

Life really fucking hates you.

“OF COURSE IT IS. WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE IDIOT.” he calls back to Papyrus who you can hear shuffling towards the two of you. In a last ditch effort you hiss to Sans, 

“Sans put me down!”

He doesn’t. He definitely wants to embarrass you. This is the worst. 

“i dunno. coulda been an axe murderer or…” Papyrus trails off, then snorts loudly. You groan in defeat, because he’s totally seen you now, “i uh, see you’ve got a passenger there bro.” he snickers. 

“YES. SHE’LL BE STAYING HERE UNTIL I CAN CONTACT THE LANDLORD.” he walks towards the couch, and stops at the arm rest. You realize with horror what he’s about to do.

“Sans don’t you freaking dare! If you drop me I’ll-” you shriek as he tosses you onto the couch. As you're falling you can see his shit eating grin. What a little fucker.

You bounce as you hit the soft cushions, and nearly fall off the couch. Thankfully, you manage to stay on the piece of furniture, but the moment you’ve regained your balance you’re standing, and in Sans’s smug little face. 

“Are you kidding me?! What the fuck Sans?”

He reaches up, and flicks your forehead. You sputter as he responds with one word, “LANGUAGE.”

“Did you just flick me?” you whisper at him your eyes narrowing. His grin continues to grow, 

“REINFORCEMENT TO INSTILL PROPER MANNERS. I HEAR IT WORKS WONDERS WITH DOGS.”

That’s it. 

Reaching up you flick his forehead causing his smirk die, and for a shocked expression to take its place, 

“Well if it works well with dogs, maybe I should try it on you!” 

Now he’s the one sputtering, and stomps his foot, “HOW DARE-” you cut him off by flicking him again, “STOP THAT!”

“Say Shiloh you’re not a dog then cause I seriously wonder if you don’t realize it. I’m your soulmate dude, not a dog, you can’t just “train” me.” you air quote train. 

He grinds his teeth for a moment, “SHILOH, YOU’RE NOT A DOG.” he grumbles from between his clenched teeth. 

You smile, and his teeth grinding halts instantly, “There we go.”

“i see we’re getting along now.” 

Yours, and Sans’s attention is drawn to Papyrus who is still at the entrance to the hallway. You’d almost forgotten he was there. He’s got this huge shit eating grin on his face, and a quirked boney brow. Yeah, you’re not living this down for a while. Sans smirks with his brother, 

“YES, SHE HAS APPARENTLY SEEN THE ERROR OF HER WAYS. THAT HAVING SUCH A SOULMATE AS MYSELF IS A GIFT, AND SHOULD BE TREATED AS SUCH.”

“Dude, I offered to get to know you not suck your dick.” 

Sans sputters again, while Papyrus begins to cackle loudly, and even has to prop himself up against the wall in his mirth. Papyrus chokes out, 

“wait, you already know we have dicks? that’s no fun!” 

Now you’re the one surprised, “Wait, you actually have them?! You’re skeletons! I was totally joking, how does that work?”

Papyrus starts laughing even harder, while Sans has turned a extremely lovely shade of purple. You’re not getting your answer, and you feel it might be a while with the state Papyrus is in, since you get the feeling Sans won’t tell. 

“IT’S MADE WITH OUR MAGIC.” he mutters out abruptly over his brother’s laughter. Or, maybe he will!

“Seriously? Hold the phone!” you lean in towards Sans, and he flushes even more with how close you’ve gotten, “Is it purple? Please tell me it is.” you’re smirking, and Sans shoves your face away, 

“YOU...YOU...YOU…!” he stammers, and Papyrus chokes out, 

“yes they are.” he coughs afterwards now fully lying on the floor. Your grin only grows as Sans throws Papyrus a scathing look. 

His younger brother doesn’t seem to care all that much, as he lies there laughing completely amused with what’s just occured. Crispin has waddled over while he lies there, and starts sniffing at Papyrus’s skull. Papyrus, blinks in surprise his laughter calming, and reaches up to scratch behind Crispin’s ears, 

“oh hey didn’t know you were here little guy.” he sits up, and Crispin lays his head on Papyrus’s femur, “why is he here actually, and why is she here?” he motions towards you with his skull as he pets your dog. 

Sans seeming to remember why he’d brought you here in the first place, pulls out his phone, “THAT’S RIGHT. I NEED TO CONTACT THE LANDLORD. EXCUSE ME.” he exits for a room down the hall leaving you, and Papyrus together. 

“so?” he’s still waiting for an answer sitting on the floor. You lean against the back of the couch, 

“Jaime the landlord’s son just tried to force himself on me. He’s got a master key so,” you gesture to the living room, “I’m here in case he comes back.”

“sans stop him?” Papyrus asks sounding serious, and you nod. He stands, “the guy still in one piece?” his tone's turned urgent as he walks to you. 

“What? Of course he is.” you blink in surprise, “Why wouldn’t he be?”

Papyrus tsks, and starts flipping a lighter in his hands that he’s pulled from his jeans pocket, “i don’t think you get how serious monsters take soulmates kiddo.”

“Why don’t you educate me then?” 

He hums, “right now sans is a stranger to you yes?” you nod, and he clicks his tongue, “figured. to sans you’re not a stranger. monsters are more in tune with their souls than humans are. the longer you’re around sans the faster your bond with settle, but for him the moment you met, and exchanged your first words his bond settled instantaneously.”

“Meaning?” you motion your hand in a circular motion to prompt him into continuing. 

“meaning, he feels your strong emotions whether good or bad. i’ll betcha he didn’t even hear you if you yelled for help today. he felt it here instead.” he taps the middle of his sternum right around where Sans had earlier, “he felt your fear, and came running. it’s an instinct that’s burned into our very being. it’s the same with our children. mates, soulmates, and children. if they’re ours we protect them without question, and fiercely.” he shifts to his other foot, “while my bro is a stranger to you, to him you’re everything. perfect in every way even if you anger him or irritate him. he feels connected to you in a way he isn’t with anyone else even myself. his love for you will grow every day he’s close to you, and it’ll be deep lemme tell you. sans will never love another living soul like he loves you.”

You’re stunned. 

“I...I...really?” you squeak out, and he nods, “B-But I haven’t felt any of his emotions, and I’ve never heard that from my friends who have their soulmates!”

“humans?” you nod, and he nods back, “that’s why. a two human partnership won’t feel any emotions off of each other. two souls not in tune with their soul it won’t happen, it can’t happen, but for you, and sans you’ve got a human, and monster pairing. his soul will amplify your ability to be in tune with your soul. you’ll eventually be able feel his strong emotions too, and feel that same connection he will. your bond with my bro will be unlike all your friends bonds.”

This is...a lot of information! You didn’t know all this! 

“I...see.” you murmur looking down at Crispin who’s at your feet now, “Why are you telling me all this anyway? I thought if I got close to Sans you’d kill me.” you look back up at him, and startle by how close Papyrus has gotten. 

“because i’m hoping it’ll scare you away before your bond settles if i’m honest, but at the same time if you accept all this, well then i’ll feel just a little more comfortable. it’s a win/win situation for me, but,” his frown deepens, and suddenly the air feels really cold. This is Papyrus’s magic touching you, and you freeze, “if you string my bro along, or hurt him in any way…” he removes the eyepatch he’s wearing, and opens his socket. A burning purple light flares to life in his otherwise dead socket making you jump, “i’ll get to have a great time...got it?” 

You nod fervently to show you understood. He hums, and replaces his eye patch backing away from you just as Sans returns to the room. 

“THE LANDLORD WILL STOP BY IN AN HOUR OR SO.” he glances up at you, and Papyrus, “WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?”

“nothing bro.” 

Sans looking dubious, turns his gaze to you for confirmation. Like you’re going to say anything otherwise! What the fuck?

“Yeah, nothing.” you agree with Papyrus, “Um...I’ll just walk Crispin while we wait for the landlord then.” 

Moving to the couch where Crispin’s leash had been dropped with you earlier, you pick it up. Your little pug can see the lead in your hand, and eagerly trots over to you. He does his little dance excited to go for a walk. You giggle, and crouch down to attach the leash. He puts his paws on your knees, and reaches up to lick your face making you giggle once more as you pet his head between your hands, 

“Who’s my handsome boy? Is it you Crispy? Yes it is!” you coo, “You wanna go for a walk handsome boy?” 

Crispin wiggles his butt, and gives a little bark. Standing with a smile you start for the door, but are surprised to find Sans following you. Stopping, you glance at him, 

“Are you...coming with me?” you’re kind of bewildered. He crosses his arms, 

“UNLESS YOU HAVE SOME REASON I SHOULDN’T?”

“Uh, not really.” 

This’ll be interesting. 

Papyrus opts to stay home on the couch while you, and Sans walk your dog. That’s fine. You didn’t really want him along, especially after that last interaction with him. Taking Crispin to the park across from your apartment, you start walking around. Sans has been pretty quiet this whole time, but you can see his eye lights move in your direction every once in a while. 

“So…” his eye lights flicker back to you, “Can you just...feel all my emotions, or something?”

“NO.” his eye lights return to looking towards what’s in front of him, “THAT WOULD BE TOO OVERWHELMING. I ONLY FEEL YOUR STRONG EMOTIONS WHEN THEY’RE PARTICULARLY POWERFUL.”

“Like when I was scared earlier? Could you feel it?”

“...YES.”

“Is that why you came running? Did you even hear me scream for help?”

“...” he’s flushed purple, and keeps his gaze forward, “I WAS IN MY OFFICE WITH THE DOOR SHUT. I HEARD NOTHING YOU YELLED, BUT I FELT YOUR FEAR, SO I WENT TO CHECK ON YOU. IT’D BEEN MY FIRST TIME FEELING THAT OFF YOU.”

“Could you also feel when I was angry with you?”

“YES.” 

“...When I hated you?”

“YES.”

You grimace, and stop. He halts a few steps ahead, and glances back at you, “Sorry.” you mumble. 

“IT’S FINE.” he responds, but you get the feeling it isn’t fine. Papyrus said Sans would fall in love with you really quickly. How shitty would it have been if you’d still been hating him when that happened? That thought makes you feel hella guilty. Sans tsks, drawing your gaze again, “DON’T MAKE THAT FACE, AND POUT. IT’S DONE, AND OVER WITH. GET OVER YOURSELF.” 

You get the feeling this is his way of saying he’s not upset. Sans seems to really suck with the emotions part of social interactions. Hopefully he’ll get better with time, but you’re not holding your breath. Moving the few steps to Sans, you, and him continue your walk. It’s silent again, but not uncomfortably so. In fact it’s a little calming, and pleasant. 

What you weren’t counting on was just as you came around the bend of the trail, you end up seeing someone in the distance you hadn’t expected. It’s Hannah, and she’s with Rachel. They must be out for a walk. You’ve definitely noticed her before she’s noticed you, and with slight panic you remember you’ve got Sans with you. This was just going to upset Hannah even more! It’d probably be best to turn down another path before she sees you. Unfortunately, as you’ve stated twice already, life hates you. A lot. 

You’ve stopped in your surprise, and so has Sans looking confused, but before you can either turn around, or go down another path Hannah spots you. The two of you just stare at one another for a long awkward moment, and you can see as Hannah’s gaze flickers to Sans. Her expression turns furious, and she turns on her heel to walk away from you without a word. Rachel looks at you, giving an apologetic glance, and tries to stop her soulmate from walking away from you. 

Guess you’re doing this now. Tsking loudly, you start jogging after your small friend dragging poor Cripsin along with you, and can tell Sans is following you, but at a slower pace. 

“Hannah wait!” you call out to her. You can see Rachel holding her arm, and pointing back to you, but you can’t hear what she’s saying. 

Luckily, Rachel manages to get her soulmate to stay put, so you don’t have to jog far. Catching up to them you stop just far enough away, so you’re not in her personal bubble whatsoever. 

“Hannah-” you start, but your little friend cuts you off, 

“I thought you wanted nothing to do with him?” she snaps, glancing at Sans who has caught up, and is now standing beside you, “That he wasn’t going to be part of our lives.”

“That’s not fair Hannah.” you reply, giving her a pleading look, “I’ve been nothing, but supportive of your relationship with Rachel. I’m even friends with Rachel, Hannah! I’m trying to give Sans a chance because I was the one being a brat. Why can’t you support me?”

“You know why!” she snaps back, and you try again, 

“That can’t be your real reasoning Hannah!” you implore. 

She points at Sans, “He’s a monster Shiloh!” you can feel Sans tense up beside you, “I’m all for their freedom, and for them to have the same rights as us, but I just don’t want one in my life! He’s going to bring nothing, but trouble for you, and you’d do well to dump him!”

“PERHAPS SHE NEEDS TO DUMP THE BIASED FRIEND.” Sans growls out beside you. Hannah snaps at him, 

“I wasn’t talking to you!”

“Hannah!” Rachel hisses, but Sans isn’t perturbed by her snappy attitude, 

“YET YOU WERE TALKING, SO LOUDLY AROUND ME THAT I HEARD, IMAGINE THAT?” he replies in a mocking tone, “YOU CLAIM TO CARE FOR YOUR FRIEND, YET YOU’D DUMP HER AT THE THOUGHT OF HER BEING SOULMATES WITH A MONSTER. HOW PITIFUL YOUR FRIENDSHIP MUST BE.”

“Do you want me to punch you in the face?” Hannah snarls, “Cause I’ve fought guys way bigger than you honey, trust me.”

“HOW FORTUITOUS, SO HAVE I.” Sans snarls back, “BEING LIEUTENANT OF THE ROYAL GUARD I’VE SEEN MY FAIR SHARE OF FIGHTS HUMAN.”

Well, that was gobsmacking new information for you. Sans is in the royal guard, and he’s the lieutenant to boot?

“Wait, are you really?” you turn to look at him, and he scoffs, 

“STAY ON TOPIC WOMAN!” he barks, “WE’LL DISCUSS THAT LATER!”

“Right! Right!” you turn back to Hannah, “Hannah you don’t get it-”

“Oh I get it! You’re picking him over your friends. That’s what’s happening.”

“Hannah, he’s my soulmate!” you snap, finally fed up, and angry, “Look I’m sorry I called you racist before, but Hannah you’re being a shitty friend!” she looks shocked, and you continue, “My soulmate bond with Sans is going to be different from yours! We’re a human/monster coupling not a human/human one!”

“Meaning?”

“MEANING I FEEL HER STRONG EMOTIONS, AND SHE WILL EVENTUALLY FEEL MINE.” Sans answers glancing at you a little surprised by your new knowledge. He doesn’t know you only got it recently. Very recently, “OUR CONNECTION IS DIFFERENT BECAUSE I’M MORE IN TUNE WITH MY SOUL MEANING I FEEL THE CONNECTION ON A DEEPER LEVEL. IT’S MORE THAN LOVE, MORE THE ADORATION. IT’S EVERYTHING, AND VERY PREOCCUPYING. MY SOUL WILL AFFECT SHILOH’S, AND SHE’LL FEEL MOST OF WHAT I CAN. NOT ALL, BUT MOST.” 

“What happens if you can’t be with her? Like if Shiloh suddenly passed?” Rachel asks a question you’re a little curious to know the answer for too. Sans shuffles, and crosses his arms, 

“RIGHT NOW NOT A LOT. IF HER BOND HAS SETTLED COMPLETELY WELL...THAT’S A DIFFERENT STORY.”

“How so?” 

“...IT JUST IS.” he grunts. That doesn’t fly with Hannah who scoffs, 

“Yeah, I bet nothing happens, and you’re just winding us up.”

Sans glares at her, and growls lowly, “FINE YOU WISH TO KNOW? A BONDED MONSTER WHO CANNOT BE WITH THEIR SOULMATE WHO HAS ALSO BONDED TO THEM DIES. IF SHILOH DIES, I DIE! HAPPY NOW?”

You, and the other two women are just staring at Sans. What the hell kind of information drop was that?!

“Uh...what?” you ask, oh so intelligently. Sans rolls his eye lights, 

“I’LL EXPLAIN IT TO YOU LATER. IT’S NONE OF THEIR BUSINESS! OUR SOULMATE BOND IS NO ONE’S BUSINESS, BUT OURS!” he’s put his foot down here, you can hear it in his tone. 

Dropping it, but vowing to bring that tidbit up later you turn back to Hannah,

"Look Hannah, I get you're nervous, but it's not because of Sans. It's because you're scared of the neverending sea of stupid our soulmate bond will bring from others. Am I right?"

Hannah looks like she's grinding her teeth as she contemplates, and you think maybe for a second that you've gotten it wrong, but the second she bursts into tears you know you're right. 

"I j-just want you to be o-okay!" she blubbers as Rachel wraps her arms around her shoulders rubbing her soulmates arms soothingly, "People are going to threaten you, they’re g-going to say awful things, throw stuff! I j-just love you, so m-much Shiloh! You're my best friend!" 

You hand Crispin to Sans, so you can hurry forward, and wrap your tiny friend in the biggest hug you can. She whines, and nuzzles her face against you,

"I'm sorry I s-said such awful things. I d-didn’t mean them!" her voice slightly muffled by your cleavage, “I don’t c-care that he’s a m-monster. I-I’m just so worried f-for you! I’m s-sorry!” you give her a squeeze,

"Me too, for calling you racist. Friends again?" 

"You dummy! We never s-stopped being friends. You can't get rid of me that easily." she sniffs. You chuckle as a wave of relief fills you. 

Releasing Hannah from your hold you back up, and take Crispin from Sans. Hannah wipes her eyes, and points at Sans her regular fierceness back,

"You better treat my girl right, or else you gotta deal with me!" she jabs her thumb to her chest. Sans rolls his eye lights,

"I TREMBLE AT THE THOUGHT." 

You smile. Despite you, and Sans getting off on the worst possible foot, you might just be able to get along. Now you've got Hannah on board too. Things are starting to look up for you. You just hope they can stay that way.


	3. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you, and Sans talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Saturday will be my update day for this. So, since it's Saturday where I live, here's chapter 3!

When you'd gone back to see your landlord that day after making up with Hannah, he had immediately apologized profusely. He told you that he'd removed the master key from Jaime's possession, and that he wouldn't be bothering you ever again. He’d said he'd understand if you still wanted to press charges despite that. You'd decided in a moment of mercy that was honestly not deserved, not to press charges as long as Jaime stayed as far away from you as possible. Your landlord assured you his son would be nowhere near you ever again, and he looked extremely grateful. Maybe you should've gotten him to fix the elevator when you had the chance since he seemed so grateful. Opportunity missed. 

You’d also learned the day after the incident with Jamie that Sans really liked to text. You'd get more than a dozen a day, and while some were actually important, most were little things. Like him asking if you ate right, or that it's cold out, and to remember to bring a sweater with you. In conclusion, Sans is a secret worrywart. The thought always brings a smile to your face. He did end up asking you a few times if Jamie had bothered you again, and it touched you a lot that he was checking in to make sure you were okay. He didn’t have to do that, but he did anyway, and it meant more to you than he probably realizes. It just made it a lot easier to feel safe in your own home again knowing he was right next door, and would come help you should the need for him arise.

It’s been a week since then, and today it was finally going to happen. Today is one of your days off, and you've decided that it's about time for you, and Sans to actually sit down for a chat. Like a real chat, because you've talked with him lots since deciding to give him a chance, but you haven't had a serious heart to heart. There's also a burning question that hasn't been answered yet. One that you really want the answer to. 

You just need to find out if Sans is home. Pulling out your phone, you send a quick text,

**His Royal Brattiness**  
**(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

**Shiloh:** You home?

His answer comes back pretty quickly. 

**_HRB:_** _YES. WHY?_

Not bothering to answer him you head to the apartment next to yours, and knock on the door loudly. He might be in his office, and you'd rather he heard you. You rock onto the back of your heels while you wait, and thankfully it's not long. The door opens after a short wait to reveal Sans. He crosses his arms, and leans against the door frame. 

"CAN I HELP YOU?" 

"Yup. I wanna have a talk. Busy?"

He glances behind him then pushes off the frame, and moves aside letting you in. Smiling you enter, and walk towards his living room, and take a seat on the couch. Sans, who has walked over as well has yet to sit, and motions to the kitchen,

"COFFEE?" 

Well, that's nice of him. You shake your head,

"No, that's alright." 

He nods, and finally sits down, "WHAT DID YOU FEEL YOU NEEDED TO DISCUSS?" he leans his back against the arm rest, his arms crossed facing you. Well guess you'll dive right in.

"Back when we were in the park a week ago with Hannah, you mentioned that if I die, and you can't be with me once the bond is settled you'll die?"

"YES." 

"Why?" your brow furrows. He straightens, and leans forward a little,

"BECAUSE YOU WILL BE MY LIFE IN A SENSE." 

"What does that mean?" 

"IT MEANS THAT WITHOUT YOU I WON'T WANT TO LIVE. MY SOUL WILL ACHE UNBEARABLY. I'VE HEARD THERE'S NO OTHER PAIN LIKE IT. EVENTUALLY, I WOULD FALL INTO A DEPRESSION, AND BASICALLY WITHER AWAY UNTIL I DIED." 

You're shocked, "Are you serious?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M JOKING?" he deadpans.

"Would...Would that happen to me if something happened to you?" 

"TO A DEGREE. YOU WOULD CERTAINLY FEEL LIKE SOMETHING IS MISSING FROM YOUR LIFE. A PIECE OF YOUR SOUL WOULD BE GONE BECAUSE WE'RE INTERLINKED. HOWEVER, I DON'T BELIEVE YOU'D DIE, BUT YOU'D CERTAINLY HAVE SEVERE DEPRESSION THE REST OF YOUR LIFE." 

How cheery. You’re kind of almost wishing you hadn’t asked. 

"So stick around each other, and don't die, so that doesn’t happen. Got it." you nod firmly. Sans quirks a boney brow,

"ANYTHING ELSE?"

"Yes, I do actually. I didn't know you were in the guard." you smirk.

"IT'S COMMON KNOWLEDGE. YOU COULD'VE FOUND IT ANYWHERE HAD YOU TRIED." 

Well he's got you there. Grimacing, you give him a little shrug, and he rolls his eyes. Now you're wondering if he's curious about you,

"Don't you have any questions for me?

"SUCH AS?"

"I dunno. What, I do for a living? My family? Stuff like that." 

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DO FOR A LIVING. I DIDN'T HAVE PAPYRUS TAILING YOU FOR TWO WEEKS FOR NOTHING." 

You just stare at him. That's why you kept bumping into Papyrus?! You sputter a bit before crying out in surprise,

"Are you kidding me? THAT'S why I was always running into Papyrus?!" 

"YES. I FIGURED IT WAS FAIRLY OBVIOUS. AS SUCH I KNOW YOU'RE A BARTENDER AT CASEY'S DOWNTOWN. ALTHOUGH I HADN'T KNOWN GRILLBY WAS WORKING THERE NOW. THAT WAS NEW INFORMATION YOU GAVE ME." 

"Well this is...wait does that mean Papyrus was there when I was singing?" 

That gives him pause, and he uncrosses his arms to lean forward more,

"SING?"

You nod, "I'm the entertainment at Casey's a few nights a week. I sing." 

"...PERHAPS I NEED TO RETEACH PAPYRUS HOW SURVEILLANCE WORKS." Sans grumbles looking obviously ruffled. It lasts only a moment before he's back to looking fine, "WHAT KIND OF SONGS DO YOU SING?"

You shrug, "Popular hits. Stuff I can dance to, or get people moving to." 

"DANCE?" he doesn't sound very enthusiastic about that. You nod, and lean back against your armrest to face him.

"Yeah you know, like move my hips, and stuff. I wouldn't say I'm very good at it, but I do my best." 

"SO YOU SHAKE YOUR ASS, AND SING FOR RANDOM MEN?" 

"And women." you add. You know where he's going with this, and from the expression on his face he doesn't appreciate how you're handling this. 

"THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE! YOU SHOULDN'T JUST BE...THROWING YOURSELF AROUND, AND TEMPTING THESE PEOPLE!" 

"I'm not?" your eyes narrow, and your eyebrow quirks, "I'm just singing, and dancing."

"YET I BET NONE OF THEM HAVE A PURE THOUGHT RUNNING THROUGH THEIR HEAD WHILE WATCHING YOU!" he snaps. He's definitely blowing this out of proportion, especially since you know he's just jealous. 

"Sans I'm not going to stop singing because you're jealous." 

His cheeks flush a little purple, and he uncrosses his arms so he can point indignantly at you,

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" 

"Sans." you hope your face expresses just how much you're calling his bullshit. He averts his gaze, and turns a little more purple under your gaze. Boom, there it is, “Listen it’s not like I let these people touch me, or anything. Casey’s has a strict no touch policy when it comes to the entertainment, and I dress normally. I’m not all skanked up, or anything. I’m just there to provide some entertainment, so people aren’t eating, and drinking in silence. Okay?”

He just huffs, but doesn’t continue arguing with you, so you’ll take this as a win. Just to be safe though time to change the conversation. 

“So you’re older than Papyrus right?”

Sans’s gaze returns to you, and he gives you a quick nod. At least his mind's now off you dancing right?

“How much older?” you curl your legs up on the couch. 

“ARE YOU SURE YOU WISH TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO THIS QUESTION?”

Well, that doesn’t sounds ominous, or anything. What could be wrong with knowing their ages? 

“Um...yes?” you answer unsurely. Sans tsks loudly, but answers you anyway, 

“PAPYRUS IS 499, AND I AM 508.”

You choke on your own saliva as you had decided to swallow some at the exact moment he gave his answer. He’s...500 YEARS OLD?! What the fuck?!

“You’re...you’re…!” you stammer, and he sighs, 

“YES, YES. I AM OVER 500 YEARS OLD. MONSTERS LIVE EXCEPTIONALLY LONG LIVES HUMAN, HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT ALREADY? SKELETON MONSTERS ARE NO EXCEPTION. IN FACT WE’RE ONE OF THE LONGEST LIVING SUBSPECIES OF MONSTERS, LIVING WELL OVER 3000 YEARS, AND LONGER.” 

Have you already stated, what the FUCK?!

“But you don’t...you…?”

“I DON’T LOOK 500? IS THAT WHAT YOUR TRYING TO SPUTTER OUT IN SUCH AN IDOTIC FASHION?” you nod quickly, and he hums, “THAT IS BECAUSE I STOPPED AGING AT 27.”

You stare at him. Sans is literally the fountain of youth, and you never knew. He’ll live to be over 3000, and you’re going to be lucky to reach 80, or 90. Wait, a minute...

“But Sans...won’t being my soulmate cut your lifespan like crazy? You’ll die right after I die, right?”

“CORRECT.”

“So instead of reaching 3000 you’ll only reach like 570 something if you’re lucky! Why doesn’t that bother you?”

“BECAUSE THAT WON’T NECESSARILY BE THE CASE.”

“So, you can survive if I die before you?” you perk up, and he shakes his head dashing it, 

“NO.”

“Then…?”

“LET’S JUST SAY THERE IS A WAY TO HAVE YOUR LIFESPAN MATCH MY OWN.” you’re gobsmacked, “HOWEVER, THAT IS NOT A CONVERSATION WE NEED TO HAVE NOW SINCE IT’S NOT NEEDED. I WILL TELL YOU IF, OR WHEN THE TIME COMES WHAT NEEDS TO HAPPEN FOR THAT TO OCCUR. FOR NOW EVERYTHING IS FINE THE WAY IT IS.”

“Sooo, you’re saying I could live to be over 3000 years old?”

“CORRECT.”

“What the fuck, how?” 

He rolls his eye lights, and tsks loudly, “LANGUAGE, AND DIDN’T I JUST SAY I WASN’T GOING TO SAY? ARE YOU DEAF?”

“No I’m not deaf, but there’s no way a human can live that long!” 

“YOU’VE NEVER MET A HUMAN MAGE THEN.” he smirks, and you blink in surprise, 

“There are no mages anymore.” you state, and he shakes his finger at you, 

“ANY HUMAN HAS THE POTENTIAL TO BE A MAGE. THE MAGIC JUST NEEDS TO BE BROUGHT FORTH IN A SPECIFIC WAY, WHICH AGAIN I WILL NOT DIVULGE TO YOU TODAY. NOW STOP PRYING! HONESTLY, YOU’RE WORSE THAN A CHILD. I THOUGHT YOU JUST WANTED TO GET TO KNOW ONE ANOTHER? BEFORE YOU DIVE INTO SOMETHING HEAVY, WHY NOT FOLLOW THROUGH WITH THAT ACTION FIRST.” he chides.

This is some life changing information though! It’s not your fault that you’re curious! You find the more time you spend around Sans the more you end up learning new information about monsters, and soulmates that you never knew about. You could live to be 3000, or older. It’s insane, and while that thought is thrilling in a way it also brings up the fact that you’d live longer than all your family. Your friends. They’d live out their lives, and you’d have to watch them all die. They would grow old, and you wouldn’t. Sans must sense your inner turmoil since he asks, 

“WHAT IS IT NOW? YOU’VE GOT THE MOST SOURPUSS EXPRESSION RIGHT NOW.”

You play with your sleeve cuff unable to look at him, “Just...I’ll outlive everyone I know if I do that. My friends, and my family. I’ll have to watch them all die.”

He nods, “YES, YOU WILL.” your face falls even more, “BUT YOU’D BE AROUND FOR THEIR CHILDREN, AND THEIR GRANDCHILDREN, ETCETERA.” he waves a hand, “NOT TO MENTION,” he flushes purple again, and his gaze moves to the wall, “YOUR OWN CHILDREN. YOU WOULDN’T BE ALONE. YOU’D STILL HAVE FAMILY AROUND.”

That...actually makes you feel a lot better. 

“I WOULD BE AROUND AS WOULD PAPYRUS. YOU WOULD NEVER BE ALONE SHILOH.”

Him saying your name has your gaze shooting to his face where you can see him watching you carefully. He’s never said your name of his own volition before, so this was new. It’s oddly comforting to have him say your name. You go to thank him, but instead almost end up falling off the couch in surprise, when loud banging starts coming from the front door. Plus yelling. A lot of yelling. 

“SANS! OPEN YOUR DAMN DOOR!” the voice although muffled, sounds distinctly female. 

Sans frowns, and gets up from the couch. You turn to watch as he opens the door, and you find standing there a large yellow dinosaur looking monster. She’s horribly scarred, and you can see that her left eye was milky indicating she was blind in that eye. Sans just crosses his arms in front of this much more massive monster, 

“WHAT?” he barks out. She leans over him, and growls, 

“Don’t what me, punk! I’ve been texting you for ages, and you’ve been ignoring me! I’m your fucking Captain, Sans you can’t just ignore me. Next time you do I’m breaking your fucking spine!”

His Captain? Well that’s really freaking interesting. You’ve only heard a little about the Captain of the Guard. Her name is...Alphys, if you remember correctly? She’s supposed to be super tough, and not the kind of person you want to get into a fight with. Just from looking at her you’ve got to agree. She’s definitely seen her fair share of fights with all those scars on her body. 

“I’M NOT IGNORING YOU.” Sans scoffs, “I HAVE THOSE REPORTS DONE, AND I SENT THEM TO YOU. BEYOND THAT, WHATEVER TRIVIAL MATTER YOU FELT THE NEED TO DISCUSS IS NOT MY PROBLEM.” 

She growls loudly, “Sans…” her tone sounds warning until you see her gaze flicker to you to see you leaning over the armrest to listen in. Well that’s embarrassing, but it’s not like you were trying to hide your dropping of eaves. She points at you looking back to Sans, “Who the fuck is that?”

Sans glances at you then back at her, “A HUMAN OBVIOUSLY. HAS YOUR OTHER EYE FAILED YOU?”

“Don’t fuck around with me nerd.” she scoffs, “What’s a human doing in your apartment?”

“We’re talking.” you chip in trying to just get this over with. Her gaze flickers back to you, and you can feel a cold sweat break out over your body. She really was scary, “Um...we were talking.” 

Alphys grunts then breezes by Sans who growls in protest, and stalks right up to you. You end up having to back up a bit from the armrest to look up at her. She’s pretty tall. 

“And you are?”

You hold out your hand. It’s still good to be polite right? “I’m Shiloh. I live next door to Sans, and Papyrus.” she takes your hand as you add, “I’m also Sans’s soulmate.” he did say you had to introduce yourselves as soulmates, right? 

Her grip on your hand gets very tight to the point where it’s a little uncomfortable. You don’t wince though. That feels like it would be a bad move. She seems to study you for a few tense minutes, but then to your surprise smiles. Jeez her teeth look sharp.

“Alphys. I’m his boss.”

“Excellent. Please boss him around a lot.” you smirk, and she cackles loudly finally letting go of your hand, 

“Alright, I like you.”

“Also excellent, because I’d hate to find out what you not liking me would entail.” 

Her grin widens, and she turns to Sans crossing her arms, “When did you meet her you dork?”

Sans just grumbles, so you answer, “Almost a month ago.”

“What?!” she growls, “And you kept this from me?” 

“IT’S NOT ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!” Sans barks. Alphys actually looks offended, 

“Not my business? We’re friends aren’t we, you freaking punk!” 

Wait, they’re friends? They were just getting angry with each other like they hated one another like 5 seconds ago! 

“I KNEW HOW YOU’D GET!” Sans huffs, “SO, I KEPT HER A SECRET FOR NOW, AND BESIDES WE’RE NOT EVEN TOGETHER. SHE,” he points at you, “ONLY DECIDED A WEEK AGO THAT SHE EVEN WANTED TO TRY GETTING TO KNOW ME. BEFORE THAT SHE HATED ME.”

“Jury’s still out on that honestly.” you tease, and Alphys laughs again while Sans looks super unimpressed. Alphys then rubs her hands together almost conspiratorially, and glances at you, 

“Well, if Sans wants to keep you a secret, then there’s only one thing to do.”

You raise a brow questioningly. What needs to be done? This question gets answered in the most shocking way when Alphys grabs you, and slings you over her shoulder. You squeal in surprise at the motion, and soon find yourself falling as Alphys has gone to the balcony to jump off it! You scream bloody murder as you fall still slung over her shoulder. Is this how you die? Falling eight stories from your soulmate’s apartment?

Thankfully, you don’t die, (although your heart may stop at any moment from the fright) as Alphys seems to land almost effortlessly on her feet, and acting as if she didn’t just jump down eight stories. Your heart is in your throat, and you can feel yourself shaking in her grip. 

“YOU GET THE HECK BACK HERE ALPHYS! DON’T YOU DARE TAKE HER ANYWHERE!” Sans screeches from his balcony. Alphys just smirks, and waves to Sans before starting for a car in the parking lot. 

You want to ask if Sans is going to follow, but find your voice won’t work. As if she can read your mind, Alphys ends up answering this unasked question, 

“That dweeb can’t jump from that high. He can jump six stories at most, so he’s gotta take the long way down. Don’t worry punk, I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” she says this as she tosses you into the back of what you’re assuming is her car. 

You manage to get yourself upright, and buckled in just as Alphys squeals from the parking lot. Somehow you’ve just been kidnapped by the Captain of the Guard. For what reasoning you have no idea, and you’re a bit too stunned to ask until you find yourself in a more suburban area. 

“Um...not to like, sound rude or anything but where are you taking me?”

She glances in the rearview mirror, “My place. Duh.”

“Oh, okay...why?”

“Cause that dweeb Sans isn’t gonna tell me shit about you. If I wanna know I gotta ask you, and besides my girl’s gonna wanna meet you, and Sans would definitely drag his feet in letting you meet her. So I fixed a problem. I’ll just bring you to her, then get the answers I want from you myself.”

“Right, okay.” you nod acting like this is totally normal, but for some reason you feel this might be normal for monsters. Or at least these ones anyway. 

Alphys ends up pulling up to a cute little bungalow in the suburbs, and parks. You’re fully prepared to walk to the door yourself despite having no shoes, but she apparently has other ideas. The tall monster gets out of the car, and nearly rips her car door off to once again sling you over her shoulder. Why are you getting used to this? This isn’t normal.

She carries you right up to the door, and with no effort gets said door open. Well, here you go, time to enter your friendly kidnapper’s house. Alphys dumps her keys in a bowl sitting on a little table by the door as she kicks the door shut, and calls out, 

“Hey babe, c’mere. I got someone interesting for you to meet.” 

You hear shuffling, but since your head is facing Alphys's back you’ve got to sort of angle yourself awkwardly to look over her shoulder. Eventually, you see a tall fish monster walk from the dining room, and into the kitchen where the two of you are. She’s got pretty blue scaled skin, and the brightest red hair she had up in a neat bun. She pushes up her square glasses on her face to get a better look at you. 

“Well, it certainly is interesting that you’ve brought me a human, that’s true.”

“Not just any human.” Alphys, FINALLY sets you down on your feet facing this new monster, and claps a hand on your shoulder. Well, that hurt a bit, “This is that dork Sans’s soulmate. Her name’s Shiloh.”

Now she looks super intrigued, and for some reason that makes you nervous, “Really?” she pushes up her glasses again, and leans a bit to get a better look at you, “How remarkable. Who knew Sans would end up with a human soulmate?” she’s got a smile on her face that you find slightly unnerving. It’s like she’s just dying to cut you open, or something, but thankfully she just holds out her hand to you, “Pleasure to meet you. I’m Undyne.”

You take her hand as she introduces herself, and you’re stunned, “Uh..Undyne as in the Royal Scientist Undyne?” you blurt out. Her grin grows as she squeezes your hand, 

“Indeed.”

“...I feel like I’ve met a lot of big names in the monster community today.” you get out after a small pause, “Stars, how do you two know monsters like Sans, and Papyrus?” Undyne let’s your hand go, “I mean I get that like you’re Sans’s boss,” you motion to Alphys, “But like how do you know them?” you gesture to Undyne. She places her hands behind her back, 

“It might surprise you to know that Papyrus, and I used to actually work together.”

You stare at her for a moment soaking THAT in. 

“Are we talking about the same Papyrus?” you can’t help, but ask, “Tall guy, chain smokes, and stalked me for two weeks JUST because his older brother asked?” 

“Yes, the idiot is actually quite the proficient chemist, and physicist, although he loathes to speak of it now.” Undyne rolls her eyes, “Regardless, perhaps we ought to move from the kitchen, and use the living room since it’s intended purpose is to converse in it with company.”

You decide to take up that suggestion, and the three of you go sit down for a chat. It sort of just ends up with you just telling them about you. How you work at Casey’s with Grillby, which they found amusing. How you met Sans, and why you’d had such issues with him in the beginning, but you’re now giving him a chance. Basically just getting them all caught up on your relationship with the skeleton brothers. 

“So, how are you feeling about Sans now punk?” Alphys asks, having leaned back in her chair to prop her feet up on the coffee table. Undyne on the other hand is sitting straight, poised, legs crossed, and her hands clasped on her lap. Opposites attract right?

“I mean, I think there’s more to him than what I’ve seen. He’s kind of like an onion. I’ve gotta peel him back layer by layer.” 

“That’s a fair assessment.” Undyne nods sipping some tea. She had made some for the three of you when you’d been explaining everything what had happened between you, and Sans so far, “Even my dear Alphys only knows him somewhat. He, and Papyrus have always been very closed off individuals.”

“So I’ve heard.” you nod sipping your own tea, “I’m doing my best, but I like what I’ve seen so far...I mean except when he calls me an idiot and stuff. I wish he’d stop that.” you mutter. Alphys cackles, 

“Aw that’s just Sans. You’ll get used to it. We all call each other idiots around here.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to realize that. It’s like a favoured pet name, or something.” you chuckle. 

You actually find yourself enjoying your time with the two female monsters despite the reasoning of you being here, being extremely weird, but they’ve been nothing but hospitable to you. For whatever reason, it literally takes Sans about an hour to come break down the door looking for you. Literally. He breaks down the front door. 

It startles you, but the two other women seem entirely used to it when the sound of the door smashing to the ground reaches you. Undyne even rolls her eyes with a disgruntled huff as Sans comes barreling into the living room with Papyrus unsurprisingly at his heels. He barks out, 

“GIVE ME MY HECKING SOULMATE YOU TWO LUNATICS!” 

“She’s fine dork.” Alphys points to you, and to emphasize her point you take a sip of your tea, and wave, 

“Hey Sans.” you glance at Papyrus, “Hey Papyrus.”

“hey kiddo.” the taller monster nods back then looks to the other two, “al, dyne.”

“Papyrus.” the two respond at the same time. Well, that was weird. 

Sans just growls, “IF YOU’VE DONE ANYTHING-”

“Oh hush.” Undyne growls out cutting him off, “We’ve done nothing to your precious human. We sat down, and talked. Get over yourself.” 

Papyrus scratches his brow, “ya gotta admit though dyne your reputation making us a little nervous ain’t over reacting.”

Her reputation? Undyne scoffs, and waves her hand back, and forth, “Please. I don’t experiment on humans anymore. Well...unwilling ones anyway.” she smirks at Papyrus who rolls his one good eye light. 

Suddenly, you feel extremely validated by feeling like Undyne might cut you open earlier. She technically could’ve, but blessedly she hadn’t. You like having all your body parts, thank you very much. Sans, who’s apparently had enough of all this talk just walks over to you, and slings you over his shoulder. Seriously, is this going to be a thing? You reach up, and pat his skull to get his attention to stop him from just leaving, 

“Hey, wait!” 

He stops, and you motion to Undyne, “Can I have some of that paper there, and a pen?” 

She glances at the notepad beside her, and picks it up along with a pen bringing it to you. Taking it, you hastily write your number down, and hand it back to her with a smile, 

“Feel free to message me whenever. Despite the kidnap, this was fun.”

Alphys cackles while Undyne smirks. Papyrus shrugs, “your funeral kiddo.”

Sans huffs, his annoyance clear, and stomps from the house with you still slung from his shoulder. You give the two women a wave as you go. They wave back. It’s always nice to make new friends, isn’t it?


	4. A Little Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of singing, and a small insight into Sans's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so here we are back again for chapter 4! 
> 
> I'm going to warn you that some of this involves a bit of Sans's POV (Point of View), and when I do anyone else's POV besides Reader's I do it in first person. I know it's a little odd, but I just find it easier to write that way. If this really bothers you, I do have the POV changes clearly marked so you can skip them if you so choose. They're marked as:
> 
> **POV Change ---- (Name of Person who's POV it is)**
> 
> Thanks, hope you enjoy!

Of course he showed up. Why are you even remotely surprised? 

You had been busy getting ready for your singing shift that night, switching from bartender to entertainment as you normally do, when Grillby had come to give you a nudge on your shoulder. Blinking at your monster co-worker, you tilt your head in confusion until he gestured with his head off to the left. Still slightly confused, you glance to where Grillby had motioned to find none other than Sans sitting at one of the tables nearby. You could not have a more unimpressed look on your face at this very moment. Sighing, you turn back to Grillby, and mutter,

"I'm just going to ignore that he's here. He's totally here to throw me off my game!" 

"Things are going well then?" he chuckles back, and you tsk,

"Yes, but I've learned that he's an apparent jelly skelly so…" you motion towards him discreetly, "here he is." 

"Yes well, most monsters are territorial. It's best you learn these things if you're going to be soulmates with one. I wouldn't say I'm a good source of information." 

"Why's that?"

He picks up some dirty glasses on the bar, and says,

"Because I don't care how this turns out. Perhaps for some fun I'll mess with you one of these days, and give you some bad information." he smirks. 

Right, so you're no longer taking advice from Grillby, that's for sure. Sighing once again, you go to get a little cleaned up before your performance. Usually you like singing, and getting the crowd going, but with Sans watching this was going to be stressful. He would definitely distract you.

Changing your clothes, and putting on some makeup, you make sure you at least look respectable before you head back out to the dining area to start. As you walk by the bar though Grillby stops you with a wave. Curious of what he could possibly want, you stride over. He motions for you to lean in towards him. This is odd. Leaning in, he starts rubbing something off the collar of your shirt. 

"You've got something here." he explains, "Foundation most likely."

Thank god he caught that. You would've been wildly embarrassed to find that later, and know it’d been there your whole performance. As he's wiping it off though he smirks cheekily. What now?

"I believe Sans is about to slap my hand away, don't be startled."

"What-"

Suddenly, just as he’d predicted, Grillby's hand is smacked away, and you do startle. Glancing to the side you find Sans there, and he's growling lowly. Grillby crosses his arms while shaking his head,

"I was brushing her collar off Lieutenant."

You go to back him up, "Yeah, I had some makeup here. Grillby was just being helpful." 

Sans's pretty eye lights flicker to you as you talk then back to Grillby where he growls again.

"JUST WATCH YOURSELF. I KNOW YOUR REPUTATION AFTER ALL GRILLBY." 

Grillby's grin grows. He has a reputation? For what?

"What reputation is that Lieutenant?" he asks politely, and you’re internally thanking him since you're now going to get your answer. 

"EVERYONE KNOWS YOU TAKE JOY IN TRYING TO GET OTHERS MATES OR SOULMATES TO SLEEP WITH YOU." he scowls, "YOU'RE NOT TO EVEN TRY WITH MINE, UNDERSTOOD?"

Is that even true? No way. You patiently wait for Grillby to refute this, but it never happens. Oh my god, this is for real isn't it?

"I believe I've been nothing, but a polite co-worker to Shiloh, Lieutenant. She seeks advice sometimes, and I give it, that's all." 

"THAT BETTER BE ALL." he grumbles. 

The atmosphere between the two monsters is tense as hell, and you're praying for something to break it as you stand there awkwardly. Literally, anything would do. 

"Shy!" 

Okay, not that. You take it back. Not anything, especially not Gil being here to watch you sing. Sans was gonna lose it. He's already about to lose it over Grillby, how would he feel about Gil who was very affectionate with his friends?

You still smile as you see your friend approach, and you're happy to also see Lulu. Gil hurries over, and immediately wraps you in a gigantic hug that lifts you off your feet. You squeal with laughter as he does this, before he puts you down, and gives your cheek a very obvious loud kiss. 

"Hey Gil." you chuckle, "It's not often you get to come see me sing." Lulu gets to your little group, and you smile at her, "Hey Lu, how's it going?" 

"Oh you know, just corralling this one." she jokes gesturing to Gil. 

Her eyes move to the side, and for a moment you wonder what she's looking at until you remember just who’s behind you. Wincing a bit, you turn to look at Sans, and Grillby, the latter of which looks amused as hell, while the former not so much. A deep scowl sat on Sans’s skull, and it was focused solely on Gil. Time for quick introductions so he'll calm down!

"Right so, uh...Gil, and Lulu this is Sans, and my co-worker Grillby. Sans, and Grillby this is my best friend Gilbert or Gil, and his soulmate plus my good friend Lulu."

"Hey there." Lulu waves with a smile, but Gil looks like the kid that’s gotten into the cookie jar. He's got the widest goofiest smirk on his face. 

Your friends know you're giving Sans a chance since you don't try, and keep secrets from them, but only Hannah, and Rachel have formally met him. Gil, and Luke have been asking to meet him, but you'd been putting it off mainly because you know how they can be, especially Gil who has a serious problem of just blurting shit out without thinking. Which of course, is exactly what happens, 

“Wow, you’re a lot shorter than Shiloh.”

You’re going to kill him, or Sans is going to by the way he bristles. Lulu beats you both to it, and whacks his arm.

“Ow!” he grabs his arm, and looks at her, “What’d I do?”

“Jeez Gil, that was super untactful. You ever think he might be sensitive of his height?” she hisses at him. Gil rubs his arm, and pouts, 

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” he grumbles, “A lot of guys are shorter than Shiloh.”

You need to stop this before Gil digs himself a bigger grave. 

“Gil, try not to piss off my soulmate cause I’m super tempted to just let him do to you whatever is going on in his skull right now.”

“AND IT’S NOT PLEASANT.” Sans growls out just a beat after you. Gil flushes sheepishly, and rubs the back of his neck, but Lulu looks excited, 

“Oh! This is your soulmate Shiloh?” she gestures to Sans, “I didn’t realize! Gil said you’d found him, but he never said his name, or anything. Just said he was excited to see how everything turns out.”

You can see that Sans really wants out of this interaction, and is probably hoping you might save him from it, but unfortunately for him you can see your boss beginning to wave you over. It’s time for your show to start, and you can’t be here to hold his hand any longer.

“Hey guys, I gotta get to work.” you cut in to try stopping Lulu, and Gil from getting too excited which will hopefully keep Sans from smacking one of the two, “Keep things civil while I sing.” you say this in a joking tone, but you’re super serious. Your boss will kick them out if they start a fight.

“Course we’ll keep things civil!” Gil seems almost offended by your statement, but in the next moment he’s all smiles, and grabbing Sans by the arm who sputters in indignation, “C’mon Sans, you come sit with us!” Gil has that cheeky smirk again, and you wish your soulmate the best of luck. He might need it. 

Gil drags Sans along with Lulu trailing after him. Grillby’s chuckling behind the bar, and you shoot him one last exasperated glance before hurrying to the stage. Grabbing the mic, you quickly introduce yourself, and start the show. Hopefully everyone will be focused on you, and everything will be fine. 

**POV Change---- Sans**

Her friends drag me to sit down with them even though I’d been perfectly content to sit on my own. If this...creature wasn’t _her_ friend then I would have smacked him away already. He continues to try, and talk to me as we sit down. Doesn’t he realize I have no desire to interact, or be friends with him? Just because my human decided to be friends with Alphys, and Undyne doesn’t mean I have to be friends with her friends. 

She gets on stage, and her male friend quiets as she introduces herself. I hang on to every word she says, and while I would never tell her, not yet anyway, I do love how her voice sounds. She thinks I’m here because I’m jealous which I’m not! I’m here because I want to hear her sing. Not because I’m jealous. I have nothing to be jealous over. There is no jealousy here! 

...She does look very beautiful under that lighting though. I glance around, and see there are a lot of patrons here all looking at her. She’s smiling, and looking around at them all. Anger burns in my non-existent stomach. Stop it! Look at me with that smile! Why won’t she look at me with that smile? 

But then she does. 

Her beaming smile lands on me, and I can’t stop the slight heat it brings to my cheekbones. I want to take her from that stage, and to somewhere where only I can see that smile. I catch the growl as it starts to rise from my chest. Stars, what is wrong with me? Never in my life have I felt so protective of someone else. Not even Papyrus, my own brother whom I raised from a newborn, has ever elicited such a protective instinct in me. I had never believed the stories that finding your soulmate could cause such territorial, and protective feelings but this is nearly unbearable. She lives right next door, and even that’s not close enough. I want her living in my home so I can make sure she’s safe all day long. I had barely been able to stop myself from ripping that foul cretin apart who’d dared to touch her, and force her. _My_ soulmate. 

Intense burning anger causes my bones heat, making my magic feel like it’s boil, but just as it feels too overwhelming she opens her mouth, and starts to sing. My soul nearly stops. Her voice is so beautiful, and it takes my breath away, not to mention how her soul reacts. It shines like the most gorgeous beacon I’ve ever seen, and I can feel it calling to mine. She’s doing this unconsciously, and has no control of this whatsoever. I know very well that this is the case, but I can’t stop my chest from swelling with pride. This is my soulmate. Listen to how wonderful she sounds!

I forget the fact that others are watching her, and focus solely on her. In my mind she’s singing to me, and no one else. I even forget that I’m sitting with her two friends, content to just listen to her gorgeous voice, until she needs to take a slight break that is, and it’s then that I’m suddenly hyper aware that the two humans sitting with me have turned their attention on me. 

“So what do you do Sans?” Lulu asks curiously. I don’t actually have to interact with these humans do I? The thought of her being so upset, and the expression she’d make, over me ignoring her friends pops into my mind. She’d be angry, and I don’t want her to go back to hating me. Stars, I really don’t want that, so I answer a little begrudgingly, 

“I’M THE LIEUTENANT OF THE MONSTER ROYAL GUARD.”

“No shit?” Gil blurts out. Charming.

“LANGUAGE, AND YES.” 

“Dang that’s impressive dude. I’m a chemist.” Gil volunteers this information without me prompting at all. I have the sneaking suspicion he wouldn’t do well in an interrogation, or under torture. I’m also surprised he’s a chemist. He looks like he can barely string two thoughts together, let alone work with dangerous chemicals. 

“And I’m an engineer.” Lulu smiles, “It’s how we met.” she motions to Gil, “In the science department at the University despite our different majors.”

I don’t think I could actually care less about how they met, but I nod along politely trying my best to not upset her friends. It’s a trial. 

“So, did you seriously meet Shy in a grocery store?” Gil inquires. I nod,

“YES.”

“And did you for real call her a nobody?” now it’s Lulu’s turn to ask a question, and stars above, she told everyone that didn’t she?

“YES.” I answer simply. Could Shiloh come back now, so I no longer have to converse with these two?

“Did you ever apologize for that?” Gil quirks a brow, “I mean, I assume you like her since you’re here, and don’t think she’s a nobody.”

“NO, WHY WOULD I NEED TO APOLOGIZE. SHILOH ISN’T A CHILD THAT NEEDS ME TO CODDLE HER WITH NEEDLESS APOLOGIES.” 

The two humans just stare at me like I’ve said something idiotic. I really hate when humans do this to me, and it actually happens more frequently than most think. I know my mind works in a different way having grown up in a very kill, or be killed environment, and most of the time humans have a hard time wrapping their heads around it, but they don’t have to stare. Even in human culture I know that’s considered rude. Thankfully, she returns to the stage, and I’’m saved from having to listen to the two humans bitch about how cruel I am, or how callous I can be. I’ve heard that from nearly every person I’ve ever met. It’s something I almost expect now from people. Sans is cruel, Sans is cold, Sans is unfeeling, and insensitive. I’ve hear it all my life. Everyone says one these things at some point, all except for Papyrus, and funnily enough her. She’s never said any of those things to me. Sure she’s told me I’m an asshole, but that’s different from calling me cruel, or heartless.

I gratefully listen to her sing the second half of her set, and I don’t take my eyes off her for one moment. If I did, I knew I’d see everyone else watching her, and lose it. She finishes off with a beautiful song that will linger in my mind for longer than I’d care to admit. She leaves the stage as people begin to move, or leave, but I stay seated. Her friends get up to speak to her, but I don’t move. I just wait. Watching as she interacts with her friends, I lean back in my seat my arms crossed. She’ll come to me, I know it. 

I smirk when she inevitably proves me right. She says her goodbyes to her friends who also come to say goodbye to me as well before leaving. I utter polite simple farewells to them as she heads out back to grab her things. When she returns she heads straight for me. 

“You heading home?”

“YES.”

“Wanna walk me?”

Obviously. That’s why I waited. Nodding to her, I stand, and follow her out of the pub. I expect the walk to be quiet, but the more time we spend time together, the more I find her talking to me. It causes a definite contentment to swell in my soul. 

“Did you like the show?”

“YES.” I answer truthfully, “YOUR SINGING IS LOVELY.”

She beams at me, and I have to resist the urge to grab her to pull her against me. That smile should be illegal. No one should look that lovely, and the fact that’s it’s just for me causes my bones to warm. 

“Really?” she sounds so excited. I huff, 

“OF COURSE. WHAT WOULD I GET FROM LYING TO YOU, HUMAN?”

She giggles, and my soul melts a little. This human will be the death of me won’t she?

“True. You don’t usually compliment me so I’ll take the ones you give me.”

I would compliment her all she wanted as long as she continues to smile like that just for me. When I’d spoken to her of our soulmate bond I’d skirted around the part of loving each other. I know she thinks that right now there are very little to no feelings of love, but that’s a lie. One I’ve made Papyrus even keep up despite knowing he loathes lying with all he is. The truth is that I’m...I’m…

I shake my skull a little. Get it together Sans! You barely know her! You can’t say you love her yet! But as I look at her that’s all I feel. 

I love her, and that’s completely terrifying. 

I walk side by side with her, and it's not enough. She lives next to me, but it's not enough. What's wrong with me? I've always been so composed, always in control, but now I feel very out of control. I feel extremely anxious, and very concerned about what she thinks of me. I fear her hating me more than anything, and yet I can't seem to stop the nasty words that come from my teeth when I speak to her. I call her an idiot more than I should, and she takes it all in stride, but I worry for how long. I haven't told her, but my bond has settled, and I can feel hers beginning to settle. If she leaves once her own bond settles it’ll be unbearable, and if she died suddenly, then I'll...I shove that thought immediately from my mind. There’s no use getting all worked up over something that hasn't happened yet. At least that’s what I tell myself to try, and make everything feel a little less chaotic in my own mind. 

We reach our apartment complex, and make the eight flight trek up the stairs. She's content to just walk quietly beside me, and I can feel how relaxed she is. I would take pride in just how relaxed she is around me, but she also felt like this when around her friends, and to my displeasure Grillby. All I can say is that fire monster better watch it. 

I take her right to her apartment, not that it's far from my own since it's right next door. She turns, and smiles at me. My soul thumps painfully fast. 

"Thanks for the walk soulmate." she jokes, and salutes me. I warm at her saying soulmate, but still respond in my usual snark,

"I WOULDN'T WISH FOR YOU TO GET LOST LIKE A CHILD ON THAT SIMPLE 10 MINUTE WALK NOW WOULD I?" 

I can see as she rolls her eyes, but she's still smiling. She unlocks her apartment, and looks at me before entering giving me one last breathtaking smile,

"Goodnight Sans." 

"GOODNIGHT." I respond a little softer than I'd like. 

She opens her door after that making sure to stop her animal before it gets out, and then she's gone. I stand in the hallway probably a little longer than what was appropriate as I think, and stare at her closed door. This really isn’t like me to be mooning over someone, and wishing with every fiber of my being to have their attention, but I am. She’s different, and wonderfully so. She’s honest, kind, full of sass, and I find myself enjoying ever miniscule second I get to spend with her. 

Eventually, I do move to unlock my own door feeling a little listless, and enter my apartment to unsurprisingly find my lazy little brother sprawled out on the couch. Figuring that he's probably asleep I kick the door shut loudly letting it slam with a bang. I smirk when I see Papyrus jump, and nearly fall off the couch having been obviously startled awake. Well, that turned my mood around. He rubs his skull, and blearily looks over to me as I dump my keys in the bowl by the door. 

"hey sans." he gets out groggily, sitting himself up, "how was the pub?" 

"FINE." I walk over, and take a seat beside him. He'd apparently been watching the news, which was a common choice of channel for him to fall asleep to. I pick up the remote, and start looking for something else to watch. Papyrus hums, 

"just fine?" 

I tsk. I hate when Papyrus does this. Instead of just coming out, and asking me what's wrong he tries to probe it out of me. Just be direct for Toriel's sake! He knows I hate run arounds. Shooting him a sharp look, he catches how I feel immediately. My brother is many things, lazy, messy, meddling, but not stupid. Papyrus is the smartest monster I know, and that includes Undyne. He could easily have the royal scientist position if he actually wanted it. 

"what's got you all clenched sans? something happened."

"I AM NOT ALL CLENCHED." I protest to which he smirks, and shakes his head,

"you so are. just tell me what it is. i know it's got to do with your human." 

"OH? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT?" 

"cause you get this weird scowl only meant for her. now c'mon, tell me what bothered ya." 

I debate on making him beg to hear. Papyrus is curious by nature, and a secret drama queen. He loved gossip of any nature even if it didn't involve him, and he would actually beg to hear anything he might deem gossip. Fortunately for him, I'm too tired to drag this out tonight,

"IT WAS FINE UNTIL GRILLBY THOUGHT IT WAS APPROPRIATE TO TOUCH HER. HE DID IT ON PURPOSE TO RILE ME UP. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S DOING, BUT HE BETTER WATCH IT." I growl out. Papyrus hums once more,

"want me to take care of him?"

Just like my brother to say that. I shake my head,

"NOT AT THIS TIME, NO. SHE SEEMED UNRECEPTIVE TO ANY ADVANCE HE MAY GIVE, SO IT'S IRKSOME, BUT FINE FOR NOW." 

"interesting." Papyrus grins smugly, and I frown. What's with that look?

"WHAT?" I snap. He better just come out, and say it. I'm not in the mood to try, and pry it out of him as Papyrus so delights in doing.

"i just think it's interesting that she's not interested in grillby's advances. he's a good looking monster." 

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT?" I quirk a brow, and Papyrus does that raspy cackle of his before answering,

"didn't say that.” he holds up his hands in a surrendering manner, “i'm just saying a lot of humans fall all over themselves when around grillby." 

"WHY IS THAT EVEN INTERESTING?" 

"cause it probably means she's interested in you." he points at me. 

I can feel my cheekbones warm, but consciously make the effort to stop them from glowing purple. The last thing I need is for Papyrus to tease me about getting flustered. 

"I AM HER SOULMATE." I point out, but I curse at the poutiness of my tone. That's not how I wanted that to come out. 

"don't pout bro. i'm sure her bond will settle eventually, and she'll be all over you." I internally curse myself again, and he smirks, "all i'm asking is when you do eventually bang her, that you do it in her apartment so i don't have to hear." 

I can't stop my magic from glowing on my cheekbones this time. I can see it slightly as it burns along my face as well as the way Papyrus's smirk pitches upwards a bit. This little shit. I stammer out,

"YOU...YOU...YOU IDIOT!" I manage to snap before getting up, and stomping off to my bedroom. 

Papyrus's raspy cackle follows me the entire way. Such a shit.

**POV Change---- You**

Sans had been a little odd on the walk home the night he had shown up at your work. He was quieter than usual which bothered you for some reason. You couldn't even do anything about it for the next couple of days because he worked, and so did you. Of course, you kept texting him, and asked him about it which he was happy to respond to in his usual way. You can practically hear the sarcasm dripping from his texts. 

Today however, you're both free. You'd confirmed it with a reliable source, and have decided that today is a day you’d hangout. Like actually hangout, and do something outside your apartments with no interruptions by younger brother’s, or Captain’s jumping off balconies with you slung over her shoulder. So, getting up that day you first walk Crispin, then shower, fix up your hair how you like it, and get dressed. As you're checking yourself out in the mirror as you get ready to leave, you realize you've unconsciously gotten yourself all dressed up. It’s not a big deal, you just look cute as hell, but you're wondering if Sans will take this the wrong way, and think you're asking him on a date. 

Debating on if you should change, you stand there way longer than necessary before you eventually just say fuck it, and decide to go just as you are. You're only dressed nicely, and that doesn't automatically mean date. Maybe you just want to look nice! That’s not a crime is it? Giving Crispin a few pets before you leave, you head next door, and knock loudly on your neighbours door.

Now, it's not that early. Maybe around ten in the morning, so when Papyrus answered the door looking like he just rolled out of bed you don't feel sympathetic in the least, especially since he decided to answer the door in just a tank top, and underwear. Seriously dude? 

"Couldn't find pants?" you can't help, but snicker out. He leans against the door frame,

"gotta give you early risers a show when you come to my door. what's up?"

"Looking for Sans. He in?"

His smirk widens, and he pushes himself off the door frame, and motions with his skull for you to enter. Following him as he leaves, you shut the door behind you, and go to wait patiently for Sans, only to want to die in the next second when Papyrus yells,

"hey bro? your girl is here, and she's dressed all nice like. probably here to ask you on a date, or something." 

This motherfucker! You want to strangle him. 

"Hangout!" you squeak out, "I want to hangout!" 

"I FIGURED AS MUCH. DON'T LISTEN TO MY IDIOTIC BROTHER." 

You squeak out an eep as Sans rounds the corner, and you have to admit he looks nice. Normally when you see him he's just come from work, and he's in his guard uniform, (not that he doesn't look good in it) but seeing him in his own clothes is nice. It's also now that you can see he's very broad in the shoulders, and chest as well as narrow waisted. It helps that he's wearing a long sleeve black button up shirt he's tucked into his jeans. It just shows off that Sans has himself a very good looking triangular silhouette. He honestly looks really attractive right now. Wait, what? Shaking that thought from your mind flushing a bit you put on a smile, and walk to him,

"I got the day off. Let's do something."

He crosses his arms over his broad chest, and you try not to stare, "AND YOU KNOW I'M NOT BUSY HOW?" 

"Oh, Alphys." you'd been holding your phone so you shake it to emphasize, "I texted her, and asked. She said you've got the day off." 

He tsks, "YOU BEING FRIENDS WITH HER IS NOT A GOOD SITUATION FOR ME IS IT?"

You giggle a little devilishly, "Nope. Now c'mon do you wanna go do something with me, or not?" then deciding to embrace it add, "I got myself all nice looking just for you." you put a pouty tone to your voice. Can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em, right? 

It's immediate success as Sans turns bright purple, and averts his gaze. He murmurs to give him a minute, and walks back down the hallway. Smirking you turn to Papyrus who looks to be holding in giggles of his own. He knows exactly what you’ve just done, and you get the feeling Sans does too, but he’d never admit it. You give Papyrus a peace sign, and whisper loudly,

"Homerun!" 

He loses it instantly, and starts laughing. Sans can obviously hear this since he barks out from wherever he is not even a few seconds after Papyrus starts laughing,

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" 

This sets you off of course, and now you're laughing along with Papyrus. Thankfully for your soulmate, both of you have calmed to just wide smiles when he finally returns. He's put on a pair of black boots, and walks to the door grabbing a set of keys from a bowl. Him doing this has reminded you of one more thing. 

"Oh!" you exclaim drawing their attention as you start rifling in your purse for the box you need. Finding it with a triumphant “Ah ha!” you pull out the box, and open it. Walking first to Sans you hand him a key then go to Papyrus, and give him one. Both look puzzled. 

"A KEY?" Sans questions first. You nod, and motion to the wall adjoining your apartments,

"For my front door. I dunno, it felt appropriate. All my friends have a key to my apartment, and if my friends have one why wouldn't my soulmate?" you feel a little unsure if this was actually a good idea, and flush a bit realizing this might've been stupid, "Sorry this was-"

You cut yourself off because Sans has already started to add the key to his key ring. He tosses Papyrus his keys once he’s done so his brother can add your key to his. It's such a small gesture, but it makes you smile nonetheless,

"good to know i'm upgraded from soulmate's little brother to friend kiddo." Papyrus jokes. You snort,

"More like my stalker to my friend. Sans already told me you followed me around for two weeks."

"aw, way to make me seem creepy bro." Papyrus doesn't look upset in the least by you knowing this if the smirk on his face is any indication. Sans scoffs, but says nothing to refute this. 

"ARE YOU READY?" he asks, and you nod hurrying over to him. 

Giving Papyrus a wave goodbye which he returns, you, and Sans leave his apartment to make your way towards the stairs. Hopefully, today was going to be fun.


	5. Dance, Dance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you have a day out with Sans, and go dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!

“WHERE ARE WE GOING HUMAN?” Sans asks for what has to be the tenth time since you’d left your apartment building, and for the tenth time you respond with, 

“Secret~!” in a sing song fashion. He’s completely irked that you won’t tell him where you’re walking to, and you have to admit you feel real powerful right now. It puts a definite spring in your step which Sans picks up on. 

“KEEP ACTING ALL SMUG LIKE THAT, AND YOU’LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I’VE GOT SOMETHING YOU WISH TO KNOW.”

He’s got you there. You’re curious as hell when stuff like this happens, and now begins the great debate of keeping it a surprise or for the hell of it just telling him what’s going on. You hum over it for about a minute with him watching you carefully to see if his threat worked. It did. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you.” now he’s the smug one, “The city is having this sort of like farm day in the city thing. It’s like a farmer’s market, and flea market rolled into one. I wanted to go, and I’m dragging you along with me.”

“WHAT NEED DO YOU HAVE FOR A FARMER’S MARKET?”

“And flea market.” you add making him roll his eye lights, and you shrug, “I like fresh vegetables, and such. I’m not a good cook, but that doesn’t mean I can’t try, so when I can I like to buy the vegetables right from the farmer. It’s better that way right?”

Sans is suddenly looking at you like he’s got a whole new appreciation for you. What’d you do? Did you say something really weird? Lots of people like buying right from the farmer!

“What?” you whine a little, “That’s not weird!”

“DID I SAY IT WAS?” he smirks, “I WAS JUST THINKING THAT PERHAPS THERE’S HOPE FOR YOU AFTER ALL.” what? “SINCE YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY CORRECT. FRESH IS BEST.”

Your brain may stop working. Sans just complimented you! It’s happening more frequently, plus you’ve noticed him trying not to call you an idiot more, and more. It of course still happens, but when it does you can see the internal panic flash across his face, as if he’s thinking you’d stop spending time with him because he calls you idiot every once in a while. Actually, you should probably tell him not to worry about that, and put his mind at ease since you’re not a truly cruel person. Sure, you’ll let things drag out if neither party are going to be genuinely upset, but you get the feeling this is upsetting for him so you’ll say something.

“By the way Sans, I’ve been meaning to mention,” his attention is still on you from the previous conversation, “And while this is completely off topic from what we were just talking about I wanted to let you know you can stop worrying when you accidentally call me an idiot, or moron, or whatever little names you call me in the heat of the moment.”

“I WASN’T WORRIED.” he huffs, and turns his skull to face the direction you’re walking. 

Clicking your tongue, you smile as you poke his chubby little cheek making him sputter a bit, and look at you again. 

“Sans, you’re not as subtle as you think.” you laugh, “I just thought it might make you feel better if you know I’m not gonna walk away just cause you seem to think idiot is a pet name.” you hum, “Doesn’t mean I like it, but it’s not friendship breaking for me, let alone soulmate bond breaking.”

He tenses so violently at the words soulmate bond breaking you’re worried he may have just petrified. What just happened? Were those some magic words, or something? Stopping, you shoot him a concerned look, 

“Are you okay? What was that?”

He’s still very stiff, “JUST...I DON’T LIKE THOSE WORDS.”

“What soulmate-” he slaps a hand over your mouth startling you, 

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND THAT, THAT IS AN ACTUAL TERM, AND I GET THAT, BUT STOP SAYING IT FOR TORIEL’S SAKE!”

He removes his hand, and you can’t hide your incredulity, “Wait seriously? That’s a legitimate thing? Uhh the breaking thing?” you try to word it differently, but it still makes him flinch. 

“YES.”

“What is it?”

“BREAKING THE BOND OBVIOUSLY. I FIGURED YOU COULD GET THAT FROM THE NAME.” he snarks. He doesn’t like this conversation, that much is evident, but you feel this is something you need to know. 

“So...you can break the bond?” 

“...TECHNICALLY, YES.” he is really, REALLY unhappy about answering that question. 

“Why would someone do that?” 

It’s like he’s stepped out into the most precious fresh air he’s ever experienced, as he relaxes hearing you say that, and finally looks at you. Did he think you’d want to break your bond with him? Studying his face more closely you’re left gobsmacked. That is what he thought! What the fuck?

“Oh my god, you thought I’d want to break our bond! Sans!” you’re louder than you mean to be, and your voice ended up going really high as you bark his name, but you’re just so freaking baffled. 

Why would you want to break your bond? You mean sure, in the beginning you wanted nothing to do with him, but it’s different now. You’re friends now, right? Apparently your slightly outraged, and stunned reaction has him stumbling because he’s just staring at you now his eye lights very large. While it’s interesting to see that they change size depending on his emotions you’re a little steamed he thinks that you think that little of your bond with him. 

“You’re the idiot this time!” you exclaim loudly, and resume walking with Sans hurrying to catch up. 

“YOU CAN’T BLAME ME!” he snaps back at you, “WITH THE WAY OUR RELATIONSHIP STARTED, YOU CAN’T GET ANGRY!”

“Yeah, but that was then, and this is now!” you snap back, “I can’t believe you think so little of me, that you think I’d want to break our bond because of a disagreement we had in the beginning. Do you think I’m that shallow, Sans?” you’re still steamed, “You wanna know what? I don’t even wanna HEAR how one breaks a bond because it’s not happening with us!” you’re not thinking about what you’re saying at all as you whirl, and point towards him, “You’re stuck with me, got it?!”

The silence between the two of you is deafening despite all the people passing by you (looking at you both a little oddly too), and the sounds of the city all around. Your cheeks are on fire having fully registered what you’d just said, but not wanting to back down, you don’t move. Sans is staring at you, but right now you can’t tell by his expression what he’s thinking, and you're really wishing you could feel his emotions like he can yours. You're beginning to think this staring match was never going to end when Sans shocks you by suddenly throwing his head back, and begins cackling with laughter. His cheekbones are slightly flushed, and his sockets are shut tight in his mirth as his shoulders heave with his laughter. Well, this isn't the outcome you'd expected. You don’t think you’ve ever heard him laugh so hard before as you stand straight once more to wait for him to calm down. It takes him a bit, but as he does he wipes his socket, and coughs out,

"THAT IS PERFECTLY OKAY WITH ME," he chuckles lightly again, "YOU IDIOT." 

You huff, "Don't push your luck." 

You start stomping away with Sans on your heels still smirking like the actual idiot in this scenario. The two of you continue to pass jestful jibes to each other as you finish your walk to your destination. You noticed along the way that walking had been a wise decision since traffic had ended up being quite bad due to the few road closures because of this event. That would’ve been a nightmare to get through, and one you’re glad you’re not stuck in right now. 

You, and Sans simply pass through the car barriers, and enter the bustling market with ease. There's tons of people roaming around as you walk in, but there’s monsters too which you’re glad to see. This means that Sans shouldn't feel out of place, and you do actually care about his comfort level. 

It ends up being more fun than you initially thought it would be, walking from stall to stall with Sans, and as you pick up a few things (mostly vegetables), you find Sans is a great help. He knows when something is good quality, or too ripe. It's great. He also to your astonishment is an amazing haggler which you comment on. He chuckles,

"YOU THINK THAT'S IMPRESSIVE? YOU SHOULD SEE PAPYRUS HAGGLE A PRICE." 

You raise a brow, "Really?" 

He nods, "PAPYRUS WOULD'VE GOTTEN EVERYTHING YOU GOT FOR LESS THAN HALF WHAT YOU PAID ON TOP OF WHAT I HAGGLED EVERYTHING DOWN FROM." 

You gape at him stupidly for a moment, "No way." 

"YES WAY, PAPYRUS HATES HAVING TO PAY FULL PRICE FOR ANYTHING. MY BROTHER IS THE MOST...HMM, I'D SAY FRUGAL, OR MAYBE STINGY IS BETTER I SUPPOSE...,” he murmurs almost to himself in debate before looking at you, and continuing, “MONSTER I'VE EVER KNOWN. HE KNOWS THE WORTH OF A DOLLAR, AND HE'LL STRETCH IS AS FAR AS IT CAN GO."

"...So he likes money?" you're smirking as Sans rolls his eye lights,

"LIKE ISN'T A STRONG ENOUGH WORD HUMAN. HE LOVES MONEY, HE ADORES IT. IF HE COULD BATHE IN IT HE WOULD."

You let out a bark of laughter imagining Papyrus in a tub full of money. It's a funny image, and Sans seems pleased to have made you laugh. Win/Win. Beginning to move to the next stall, you feel as your phone vibrates in your back pocket indicating a text. Pulling your phone out, you check to see that it’s Daisy, Luke’s soulmate messaging you.

***New Message from Flower Power Daisy***

**Flower Power Daisy  
(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

**_FPD:_ ** _Hey! Wanna go out dancing tonight? Girls night out with Lulu, Han, and Rach? ___

__

__You haven’t gone dancing in ages! Excited, you go to text her back with an obvious yes, but stop when you see the little typing icon._ _

____

**. . .**

**_FPD:_ ** _Nevermind, Luke saw the text, and now he’s whining cause he wants to go. Regular night out? XD_

You chuckle, and glance at Sans who is speaking with some guy selling cheese. Grinning, you text Daisy back, 

**Shiloh:** Can I bring Sans?

Honestly, you expect her to text you back right away, but it takes enough time that you, and Sans are moving on to something else. It’s way past lunch now, and both of you had mentioned being a little hungry, so you ask Sans if he’d like to stop at a restaurant you like. He tells you to lead the way, and off the two of you go. You quickly, and easily make your way there, but just as you’re about to enter the place Sans grabs your arm. Glancing back at him curiously, you find him looking serious.

“What’s wrong?” you furrow your brow concerned. He motions to the window, 

“I CAN’T EAT HERE.”

Shocked, you whirl around, and to your absolute disbelief find a **“No Monsters Allowed”** sign glaring at you from the front window. Unbelievable outrage burns in your gut as you stare at the sign. You’re actually shaking with how angry you are. Had that always been there? Have you been eating at a racist establishment without realizing? God, you’re so stupid! How could you not have checked something like this? Your soulmate’s a monster for crying out loud! Sans is going to be so unimpressed with you for being such a dumbass. Your internal tirade is cut off midway by Sans reaching up, and wiping your cheek. Startled, you look at him in confusion, 

“NO NEED TO GET YOURSELF SO WORKED UP YOU CRY HUMAN.”

What? Reaching your hand up, and touching your cheek you find you are indeed crying. Furiously, and embarrassingly you wipe your face then mutter out,

“I just...I can’t believe places like this actually do that. I’m so angry...god, I just wanna burn this place to the ground so I don’t have to look at it anymore.” you seethe. 

Sans huffs lightly with a hint of a soft smile tugging at his teeth, and the next thing you know he’s taken your hand to lead you away. His hand feels warm against yours, and you find his bones are quite smooth almost like they’re made of porcelain. From what you’d heard of the Underground, you expected his bones to be rougher. You’re surprised, and not at all focusing on the fact that Sans is holding your hand for the first time. 

“COME NOW, DON’T THINK OF THIS PLACE FOR EVEN ONE MORE SECOND SINCE IT’S NOT WORTH EVEN _YOUR_ ATTENTION. I KNOW A PLACE NEARBY YOU MIGHT LIKE.” 

Following him, feeling a little out of it, you start wondering about his bone texture as he takes you to another place nearby. He ends up taking you to a small Mexican restaurant that had opened up around the time when monsters first came to the surface. You remember thinking at the time that you should try eating there, but just never got around to it. Still holding your hand Sans leads you inside, and doesn’t let go until you’ve been seated by the host. The moment his hand is gone though, you find yourself missing it. To occupy yourself so you don’t think on that for too long, you grab a menu to look through it, but can’t help, and make a comment on his bones, 

“I’m not going to lie, from what I know of the Underground I kind of expected your hands to be...you know…”

“ROUGH?” he’s looking at his menu not you. 

“...Yeah.”

He hums, sets his menu down, and to your confusion starts unbuttoning his right sleeve. He rolls it up, and you’re shocked by what you see. Sans’s bones are littered with little nicks, and cracks from the wrist up. He moves his arm around, 

“THIS IS MY NON-DOMINANT ARM SO IT’S A LITTLE WORSE FOR WEAR THAN MY LEFT.” he clenches, and unclenches his right hand, “I WORE GLOVES UNDERGROUND TO PROTECT MY HANDS.” he explains, “PAPYRUS HOWEVER, WOULD HAVE THE HANDS YOU’RE THINKING OF. ROUGH, AND CRACKED.”

You know he just dropped some seriously heavy information, but you’re hung up on one small fact, 

“Wait, you’re left handed?”

He snorts, and shakes his head rolling his sleeve back down, “YES HUMAN, I INDEED WRITE WITH MY LEFT. I SUPPOSE THAT JUST ENHANCES THE DEMON THEORY, DOESN’T IT.”

Now you’re the one snorting, and guffawing. You hadn’t expected him to say that, or know that back in the day people who were left handed were seen as being touched by the devil. He’s done some researching, or studying since coming up here it seems, and while that’s super interesting your phone is vibrating again indicating a text. Pulling it out as Sans finishes buttoning his sleeve, and goes back to his menu you see that the text is from Luke this time, not Daisy.

***New Message From My Ninja Luke***

**My Ninja Luke  
(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

**_MNL:_ ** _UM, YES BRING SANS! I’m super upset that Gil got to meet him before me! :(_

Pfft, you can just imagine Gil lording it over Luke that he’s the last of your trio of friends to formally meet Sans. 

**Shiloh:** Poor baby. I’ll ask if he wants to go.

**_MNL:_** _Yay! \o/_

****  


Shaking your head, you set your phone down as the waiter comes back for your orders. You, and Sans tell him what you want, and he leaves smiling to put in your order with the kitchen while taking your menus as he goes.

“So,” you start, gaining Sans’s attention as you lean your arms on the table, “I’m going out dancing at a club tonight with my friends. Wanna come?”

“I DON’T DANCE.” he answers immediately. 

“I’ll teach you, c’mon it’ll be fun. Luke is gonna be there, and he wants to meet you.”

Sans makes a face showing off just how much he wanted to meet Luke which is very little. You tsk, 

“C’mon Sans!” you whine, and seeing his cheeks turn a very faint purple you up the whining by leaning across the table to put your hands on his, “Please?” then you hit him with the puppy dog eyes. 

You can see the exact moment he caves. It’s incredibly obvious by his expression, and you internally high five yourself at your success as it happens. Sans turns bright purple, and his eye lights get very large as he looks at you. His teeth are slightly parted as if unsure this is actually happening, but after a long staring match he shuts them with a click, and sighs, 

“FINE. WHAT TIME?”

You feel very powerful right now.

\----

Much later after you, and Sans had finished your lunch as well as walking around the market the two of you headed back home, and to your respective apartments. You wanted to relax a little, and take the time to get ready before going out with your friends. Before parting, you’d relayed the time to Sans that you’d be showing up to collect him, and he’d confirmed that he’d be ready, although he looked a bit grumpy. He’s still a wee sour over your puppy dog eyes power move. He can’t blame you for using what’s at your disposal. If you didn’t use it, you know he’d chastise you on being weak. It was a lose/lose situation, but you’re fine dealing with it since in the end he’s going to go dancing with you, and your friends. You’ve actually been texting with Daisy on, and off all afternoon which you have to admit is making you super excited to go out tonight. It’s been so long since you’ve taken the time to do this, and you’re really looking forward to it. 

You don’t start getting ready until after taking Crispin for his evening walk. The last thing you need is to come back to a puddle after a night of drinking. Once completed, you head home to get yourself cleaned up, and ready for tonight. 

Looking through your dresses you try to decide which one to wear when you come upon a little plum number. Smirking, you pull it out. Body contouring, the dress just covers your butt with peek-a-boo windows all up the sides ending just at your breasts. It had spaghetti straps that went into a v-neck that showed off your cleavage, and clung tightly to it. It was one of your favourites, but it also helped that it glittered prettily. 

Feeling a little evil at the thought of getting Sans all flustered, you slip that dress off it’s hanger, and slide it on. The only downside of this dress is that you can’t wear underwear with it because you’d be able to see it through the peek-a-boo slots. It’s a small inconvenience, and one that’s not a deal breaker for you. Unashamed of your six foot one height, you grab your favourite silver platform pumps to go with the dress, and slide them on adding an easy four extra inches to your height. Whatever. Sans was already a foot shorter than you. What’s a foot and four inches?

Twirling a little in your mirror, you’re feeling super hot, and ready for some fun just as you hear Luke call out from your living room. They must’ve let themselves in since as you’ve stated before, they do have keys. Leaving your room with your clutch in hand, you head out to greet your friends, but are instead greeted by wolf whistles which you end up returning to your friends who are looking just as nice. Luke, Daisy, Lulu, Hannah, and Rachel all take seats on your couch once the hooting, and hollering has concluded, and you mention going to get Sans. The only male in the room right now is practically vibrating he’s so excited to meet your soulmate. Not wishing to disappoint him, you head next door, and give a good firm knock. 

You expect Sans to answer since you’re expected, however like this morning Papyrus answers. This time at least he’s wearing pants. He looks incredibly bored as he answers, but the second he’s got that door open, and takes in your outfit he freezes. You can also very obviously see as his one good eye light roams up, and down your form. 

“jeez sweetheart, this’ll kill a man right here.” he just motions to all of you making you smile, and give him a very careful curtsy. Remember you’re not wearing underwear!

“Why, thank you! I take it I look good then?”

“if by good you mean hot as fuck, than yes.” he smirks, “was wondering why sans was getting all done up. going out?”

You nod, “Yeah, out to the club with my friends. I invited Sans.”

He nods back, and moves aside to let you in. As you enter he suddenly moves very close, and whispers in your ear, 

“i particularly like the fact that you ain’t wearing any underwear sweetheart. make sure to tell sans that if you want to see him cease to function.” 

Then he pulls away letting you inside. While you’re still trying to calm your flushed cheeks, Papyrus returns to the couch, and calls out, 

“your girl’s here sans, and she’s lookin’ fine as hell. better get out here before i just fuck her myself.”

You sputter loudly only for it to be cut off by what you’re pretty sure is a book flying through the air, and smacking Papyrus right in the back of the skull. The tall monster swears unbelievably loudly, and bends over to nurse the back of what has to be his now _very_ sore skull. Sans comes stomping from the hallway. You take this moment to get a look at him before he starts screeching, and ruins it. 

Sans is wearing skinny black jeans that he’s tucked into what look like fashion combat boots, a graphic t-shirt with some geometric design on it, and a really nice leather jacket. With his broad shoulders, and narrow waist he looks really good in that outfit. It gets ruined (only slightly), as he opens his mouth, and barks at Papyrus,

“YOU TOUCH MY SOULMATE IN ANY INAPPROPRIATE MANNER AND...I’LL...UH…” near the end of his tirade Sans took a moment to look at you, and seems to have lost his train of thought. His mouth clicks shut loudly, and he stares very obviously. 

You fidget a bit, “So, uh...do I look okay?” you ask hesitantly. 

Sans seemingly either forgetting Papyrus is in the room, or choosing to ignore him walks over to you silently, and looks up at you. His eye lights to your surprise have turned into little hearts, and he breathes out, 

“YOU’RE BREATHTAKING.”

You’re stunned, and just continue to stare down at Sans. He has never been that open with a compliment before, and even Sans seems to realize after a moment what he’s just said, 

“I MEAN...I...I…” he stumbles his cheeks a dark plum, and his eye lights back to normal. 

You letting out a light chuckle has him averting his gaze completely embarrassed. To save him any further embarrassment, you grab his arm, and wave to Papyrus, 

“Bye Papyrus, don’t wait up.” 

He waves back with his free hand, while the other still sits on his skull as you drag your stunned soulmate out into the hallway. It’s here that you reward him for such a nice compliment. Unlike Sans, you weren’t going to do this in front of Papyrus. Just before going into your apartment, you turn to him causing him to startle ever so slightly. Smiling, you say softly, 

“Thank you for your compliment.”

“YOU’RE-” 

He cuts himself off by making a sort of choking noise that overtakes his throat as you bend down, and press a quick kiss to his cheek. His eye lights are huge, and he has the most astonished expression on his face with a deep violet flush over his cheekbones. Thoroughly pleased with yourself, you swing open your front door, and enter your apartment with a very dazed Sans following behind. Your friends all turn to you as you walk over, and gesture to Sans who seems to have collected himself a little, 

“Right so Hannah, Lulu, and Rachel you guys have already met Sans.”

Hannah, and Rachel wave as does Lulu who also adds, “Hi Sans!”

He nods in response to her then looks to Luke, and Daisy. You motion towards them, “Sans this is one of my best friends Luke, and his soulmate Daisy. Luke, and Daisy this is my soulmate Sans.”

Luke stands with a smile, and holds out his hand, “Nice to meet you.” Sans takes his hand to shake it. Luke lets out a little disbelieving breath, and chuckles, “I gotta say man you’re mad cool looking.”

You can just see Sans puff up like a proud bird at Luke’s words. Sans really does get off on praise, doesn’t he? 

“I MUST SAY, I THINK I PREFER YOU OVER THE OTHER ONE THAT COMMENTED ON MY HEIGHT THE FIRST TIME I MET HIM.”

Luke snorts, “Ah, well Gil’s an idiot,” he turns to Lulu, “no offense Lulu.”

She waves it off with a smile showing she’s not upset. Now that introductions are officially over, your group heads down to the taxi the others left with a running meter when they came up to get you, and Sans. Luckily it’s a van taxi but one of you still has to sit up front. Luke generously takes that bullet since Gil isn’t here. He’s usually the one who sits up front in these types of situations. He’s the people person. 

You, and Sans take the middle while the other four girls pile in the back. Since this is an older van you, and Sans are sitting right next to each other a little snugly. Not that you’re complaining about that. You’re laughing, and chatting with the hyped up girls in the back while Luke talks to the driver giving directions. As the drive continues you jolt a bit at one point when you feel Sans slip his hand into yours. Glancing at him, you can see he’s just gazing out the window, but he must know you’re looking at him because he gives your hand a squeeze. Smiling softly, you squeeze back. 

The girls of your group are super excited once you reach your destination, as you all manage to pile out of the van, and once carded at the door you’re inside ready for some fun. However, as this fun starts, and goes on in the form of some drinking before dancing you discover something. Sans is a freaking heavyweight. He’s matched all of you drink for drink, and he isn’t phased at all. He’s still just the same Sans while you, and the rest are giggly messes including Luke. It’s really impressive. 

When you’ve decided that you are sufficiently buzzed, you wait for a song you like to come on, and then you’re up ready to go. Grabbing Sans’s arm, you tug him to follow. He doesn’t move, and instead pulls you towards him so he can say near your ear, 

“I DON’T DANCE.”

“You do now~!” you sing song, and when he looks less than impressed you put on the puppy dog eyes, “C’mon Sans, dance with me!” he still doesn’t look like he’ll budge, “C’mon Sans! Sansy Sans, dance with me!” you pout. 

Even in the dim lighting you can see his cheeks glow a little. He sighs, or you assume that’s what he’s doing since you can’t exactly hear him, but his chest makes the motion of doing so, as he stands up motioning for you to go ahead. Squealing happily, you pull him out to the dance floor with your friends hollering encouragements after you. You love dancing, especially after you’ve had a few drinks...or too many. It doesn’t really matter which. So, when you get to the dance floor you easily start moving to the beat, and swaying your hips, pulling Sans along with you. 

Sans on the other hand looks like he feels very awkward, and is completely lost on what it is he’s supposed to be doing. Smiling down at him, you lean in to whisper, 

“Just let go. Move with the beat, and move with me.”

You take his hands, and put them on your waist. He seems almost surprised as you start moving again slowly, but you’re hoping he’ll join in. You nearly squeal with joy again as he does. Sans starts moving his hands with your hips as you move even letting them wander slightly as he pulls himself up against you. He’s got himself a great view if he cares about that since because of your extra added four inches his face is right in line with your cleavage. Sans doesn’t really take advantage of that since he seems to just be staring up into what you’re assuming are your eyes as he moves with you. 

Your earlier drinks are really starting to settle now, and you realize that you may have drank a little too much. That’s not stopping you though, it just might mean you’re going to be a little sloppy. Or handsy. You’re literally thinking this as you trail your hands down Sans’s spine, and can feel as he shudders a little against you his cheeks glowing that purple again. You smirk as you can see he’s getting a little bold himself, and brushes a hand over your ass. Gleefully, you can see the exact moment he realizes. His eye lights shrink to small dots, and he looks up at you flabbergasted before he scowls while pulling you down to hurriedly hiss in your ear, 

“ARE YOU NOT WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR?!”

You giggle, and turn to nearly press your lips against the side of his skull, “Nope!” 

He sputters, and suddenly his hands are off you. He probably thinks he’s crossed a line, or something. You whine, displeased by him retreating like that. That won’t do. You immediately grab both his hands, and turn around pulling him against you. You can faintly hear him shout, 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

But then he chokes on his words as you lean forward a little, and not so subtly grind your ass against his pelvis. Then to make the moment even better while cupping your hands over his you press them against your stomach, and guide them up until his hands are on your breasts. You’re playing with fire right now, and you know it, but you’re having so much fun you can’t stop. Sans seems to be thinking much of the same as he yanks his hands away from you, and at first you think he’s going to be upset with you, but the next thing you know Sans has one hand on your thigh while the other laces with your hand. He pulls you against him fully, and allows you a better angle to grind against him to the music. Apparently, he’s super into this now! 

The two of you dance for a while with Sans getting more, and more bold as time goes on. His hands wandered freely, and even at one point grazed his teeth against your palm as you grinded against him allowing you to feel just how dangerously sharp those things are. Eventually though it does get rather hot, and you ask Sans if you could go to one of the balcony’s outside. He agrees, and is quick to lead you outside. 

The cool air hits your warm, sweaty skin, and you can’t help but sigh in relief. You find somewhere to sit down, and lean towards Sans a little. The music isn’t loud out here so it’s not like you have to shout, but there are other people around so hushed voices might be better. 

“Thank you for dancing with me. I had fun.” you smile at him. He nods, 

“IT WAS...NICE.” he decides on. You’ll take it. 

He then leans in, and presses his teeth against your ear. His hand lands on your thigh, and trails upwards dangerously close to an area that had you flushing not really from embarrassment, but a sort of anticipation wondering if he would actually do something. He doesn’t, but he does trail his phalanges over a specific area, and it takes you a minute to realize it’s your soulmate tattoo. 

“NEXT TIME YOU TEASE ME LIKE THIS PRINCESS I WON’T BE POLITE LIKE I WAS TONIGHT.” his voice purrs against your ear making your insides turn to jelly. It should be illegal for him to be able to do that with his voice. Especially when you’re drunk, and your inhibitions are lowered! He seems to realize what you’re thinking as he presses his teeth against your shoulder in what you’re assuming was a kiss, “NEXT TIME I’LL FIND A DARK CORNER, AND TAKE YOU RIGHT THERE, AND THEN.” he growls throatily sending heat to pool in your gut. It’s in this exact moment that you realize something.

Sans is a really smooth fucking operator, and it’s hot as fuck. Seriously, he’s really doing it for you. 

“Is that so?” you purr back feeling pretty fucking bold at the moment because of how drunk you are, and without thinking like, SERIOUSLY without thinking say, “Why wait until next time?”

The two of you stare at each other, the ramifications of what you’d just suggested settling into your minds. It doesn’t last too long as Sans reaches up to brush his fingers against your cheek gently, and for a moment you seriously think he’s going to kiss you, but instead he pulls back leaving you a little disappointed. You’re not surprised though. Sans isn’t the type of person that would take advantage of you while you’re drunk. He may be a little harsh, but you did notice that he has a gentlemanly side to him. He stands up, and offers his hand to you. Taking it, you stand up, and he motions to the door, 

“WE SHOULD RETURN TO YOUR FRIENDS PRINCESS.”

You can’t help, but giggle, “Are you going to keep calling me that?”

“WHEN YOU’VE EARNED IT.” he smirks, and winks. Ooh. 

This is turning out to be such a great night, but of course a hiccup has to happen because what’s life without a few hiccups? As you brush yourself off getting ready to head back inside, you hear almost mocking snickering coming from the neighbouring group of men. Glancing over, you find them looking at you. What’s their deal? Sans’s eye lights follow where you’re looking, and frowns. He places a hand on your lower back to guide you, and mutters, 

“IGNORE THEM PRINCESS. LET’S GO.”

Figuring Sans was right the two of you go to head inside. The men however, don’t seem to share the sentiments of ignoring, or just general human decency as one of them calls out obviously, and loudly to their friend, 

“Hey Jimmy, check out the beanstalk. Can you believe she decided to wear heels? Like, talk about a bad choice with that height, no wonder her itty bitty date didn’t kiss her. Who wants to kiss a giant?”

Now, you’ve always been okay with your height, and it’s something you’d embraced early on in your life, but it still hurt when others commented on it in nasty ways. Fully intending to just ignore the sting from their words, and go inside you find you’re stopped by Sans who has whirled around to saunter over to the little group, 

“PARDON ME, I’M SURE YOU DIDN’T JUST INSULT MY SOULMATE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU SEEM OVERLY FOND OF HAVING ALL OF YOUR LIMBS.” he snarls threateningly, “ONLY A WEAK, INSIGNIFICANT MAN WOULD BE INTIMIDATED TO BE AROUND A WOMAN WHO IS TALLER THAN HIM. SHILOH ISN’T A BEANSTALK, OR A GIANT, SHE’S A GODDESS WHO IS BETTER THAN YOU IN EVERY POSSIBLE WAY. THE FACT THAT SHE EMBRACES HER HEIGHT, AND IS CONFIDENT ENOUGH TO WEAR HEELS ISN’T A BAD CHOICE,” his left socket flares with magic, and he smirks, “IT’S HOT AS HECK.”

The men at least have the common sense to look afraid from Sans’s slight magical flare. Smirking, you hurry over, and wrap your arms around Sans, leaning your chin on his shoulder, 

“Yeah, and Sans isn’t my itty bitty date!” your smirk widens, “He’s my short king.”

The men gape at you as Sans chuckles loudly turning around, and taking both your hands over his shoulders, he leads you back into the club. Well, despite that being unfortunate, it ended up turning into something fun, and you’re really hoping you didn’t drink so much that you won’t remember this tomorrow. 

You really wanted to remember that Sans referred to you as a goddess.


	6. Ill Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A train, and a doll come into town, and someone is a little sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's Saturday again! I want to take a moment to thank all of you who have left kudos, and comments. I love getting to see them all, and it really makes my day each time I get to see one of you is enjoying this story. So, thank you very much! (:

You did remember that Sans called you a goddess the next day, and the day after that, as well as the one after that. Soon, a full week had passed, and it's still the first thing on your mind when you wake up in the mornings. Sans thinks you're a goddess. It makes a warmth spread along your chest that you're finding keeps happening more, and more. You kind of like it. 

You were supposed to work a lunch shift today, but earlier that morning a coworker of yours had called asking to switch shifts with you. In the end you'd agreed, and they took your lunch shift while you took their evening next Thursday. This left you with an unplanned free day, which you happened to message the wrong people about. 

Staring down at your phone you don't know whether to groan, or smack your head against the coffee table.

**Stuck in the Middle Velda  
(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

**_SMV:_ ** _You have the day off? That’s awesome cause Kody, and I are in town! We’ll come over! <3_

**Shiloh:** Ah, actually I think I’m gonna help my neighbour with something. Raincheck?

**_SMV:_ ** _No way Shy! We’re on our way._

Flipping over to your other new message, you grimace,

**Last Place Kody  
(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

**_LPK:_ ** _Nice try, Shiloh. See you in an hour._

You had to think of a plan. There had to be a way out of this. Thinking quickly, you wonder if they’ll believe you, if you’re just not here? This is the worst plan in the world, but that doesn’t stop you from getting up, and hurrying over to your neighbours apartment in your sock feet, not even bothering to grab your shoes as you go. Knocking on the door hurriedly, it's answered after a moment by your soulmate. He quirks a brow,

“DON’T YOU HAVE WORK?”

“Switched a shift with a coworker.” you rush out, “Listen, I need a favour.”

“OH?”

You nod quickly, “Can I like hide here for maybe two hours?”

Sans is curious as hell, you can see it all over his skull. At first you think he’s about to let you, but instead to your misfortune he decides to ask about it. 

“WHY?”

You inwardly cringe, and try to come up with a plausible excuse. Finding none you eventually sigh out, 

“My siblings are coming over even though I told them not to, and I’m trying to avoid them.” now you visibly cringe. That sounds _SO_ bad. 

Sans narrows his sockets at you, “SO, YOU’RE GOING TO PRETEND NOT TO BE HOME? THAT’S PATHETIC HUMAN. JUST WOMAN UP, AND DEAL WITH YOUR SIBLINGS. I FREAKING LIVE WITH MINE, AND DEAL WITH HIM EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE. YOU CAN LAST ONE AFTERNOON.” 

You whine, “You don’t know them though! They’re just so extra, please help me!” you beg. Sans tsks, and wags a finger at you, 

“YOU’RE ON YOUR OWN THIS TIME HUMAN. DEAL WITH IT.” 

Then to your horror he shuts his door in your face, abandoning you to your siblings! Little fucker. Okay, that’s probably harsh since he’s technically right. Defeated, you return to your apartment, and count down to the time to when your siblings were to arrive. You know the second they do. Velda’s just so loud, and obnoxious, you can hear her a mile away. Kody is a saint for putting up with it like he does, but it’s not like Kody himself isn’t loud as hell too. 

Since the two of them have keys of their own they enter without knocking, and you’re immediately tackled to the ground by your sister. 

“Shiloh! I missed you!” 

“I would say I missed you Vel, but the fact that you just tackled me negates the missing.”

Kody walks over, and leans over the two of you smirking, “Heya Shy, you’re looking a little _floored._ ” 

“Fuck you, Kody.”

Velda gasps, and sits up, “Language Shy.” she scolds, but you can tell she doesn’t mean it. 

“What? I already have a neighbour who likes to joke at me. I don’t need my brother doing it too.” 

Kody snorts, but helps you up. It’s not often you get to see these two as they lived out of town leading their own lives, and even though your siblings are extra you do have to admit you missed them. 

You’re a triplet, and the oldest of the trio. Next in the set was Velda, your petite sister with her big baby blue eyes, and long blonde hair, she was like a little doll you just wanted to hold. Last in the set was Kody, your giant of a brother with his shaggy hair, and shining smile. Your parents always joke that you, and Kody stole the height from Velda so that’s why she’s only five foot two while you’re six foot one, and Kody is a whopping six foot six. He was (as your friend Hannah once put it when you were in high school) a girl’s dreamboat. Kody was tall, muscular, athletic, and insanely generous. It’s a wonder he has any money at all with all the charities he donates to, not to mention his volunteering. Your brother was a giver, that's for sure, and you can just hear as Papyrus cringes next door at the thought. 

Your sister had the incredible luck to meet her soulmate years ago. She’d only been twelve when it happened, and he was a sweet, gentle boy in her sixth grade class named Trevor. They’d started out just as friends, but by seventeen they were dating, and have been going strong ever since. Honestly, the two of them are relationship goals, they’re just so sweet, and perfect with one another as they support each other in all their endeavors. Kody on the other hand, has yet to find his soulmate, but he’s never been too worried about that sort of thing. Good things take time, he always says, yet rushes ahead to do everything at breakneck speed. It’s baffling. 

Kody helps you to your feet, and then Velda. You brush yourself off, and turn to your sister, 

“So, how’s Trevor?”

“He’s good.” she responds with a smile, “He couldn’t come cause he’s got work, but he sends his hellos.”

“Well hello to you too, Trevor.” 

“What about you Shy? Anything new going on with you?” Kody asks as he flops down onto your couch. Velda follows, and you stay standing. 

“Well, I met my soulmate.”

That’s got their attention. Velda’s leaning over Kody, “For real?! What’s he like? What’s he look like?” she’s giddy. 

“A short skeleton.” you respond to her inquiry. The last one anyway. Your two younger siblings share a glance than look back at you. 

“Did you mean that as in he’s super skinny Shy, or…?” Kody moves his hand in a circular motion prompting you to continue. 

“He’s a monster.” you clarify, and Velda squeals loudly in excitement, “And he lives next door.” you realize immediately after you’d said that, that you _REALLY_ shouldn’t have. 

Kody gets an almost childlike giddy expression on his face, and he’s on his feet instantly,

“I’m gonna go say hi.”

“Kody, no!” you shout at him, and as you normally do when he’s about to do something stupid, you jump on his back to stop him, but Kody being the massive being he is has literally no issue carrying you as you hang off him. For real he’s moving like you’re made of cotton. 

Velda’s following behind him almost like a little puppy, and you know she’ll be no help if the skip in her step is any indication. You growl out,

“Don’t bother him you guys! He’s busy!”

Kody is already in front of Sans, and Papyrus’s door, “I’m sure he’s not so busy that he can’t say hello to his soulmate’s siblings.” 

“Kody!” you yell, and pull on his neck a bit, “Don’t do it! Leave Sans alone!”

“Oh, is that his name?” Velda asks, a cheeky delighted expression on her face. You whine,

“Yes it is, and please don’t bother him! I swear he’s busy! Let’s just go back to my apartment.”

“Nah, I’m knocking.” Kody snickers, and you whine loudly again, 

“Kody, nooo!” 

Suddenly, the door opens despite no one knocking. Standing in the doorway is Papyrus looking thoroughly done. He leans against the doorframe, and huffs loudly, 

“you know we can hear you, right?”

“Sorry Papyrus!” you squeak out still hanging off your brother. Kody looks at Velda, and whispers, but it’s still so loud. No tact at all this one,

“I thought his name was Sans?”

Velda shrugs, and Papyrus rolls his eye light, “sans is my older brother, and he sent me to answer the door to, and i quote, “shut those freaking screeching imbeciles up as they shout outside his front door.” then when i’m done with that to “send the lead idiot to see him.” so yeah, that’s the message, and you’re now summoned sweetheart.” 

You smile weakly, “I’m gonna hard pass that for today Paps, but thanks.”

Papyrus looking even less impressed just calls back into the apartment, “bro your girl doesn’t want to see you. she gave a hard pass on going to see you.”

You sputter, “That’s not what I said Papyrus!” 

He smirks, “i know, but i live for this drama so good luck, and bye bye.” he shuts the door on you, and your siblings. 

“Papyrus!” you squawk, and jump off your brother’s back to start banging on their door, “You open up right now Papyrus! Do you hear me Papyrus? Pa-”

The door swings open but it’s not Papyrus standing there, it’s Sans, “STOP BANGING ON MY HECKING DOOR!” he screeches. You point inside his apartment, 

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to see you! Papyrus lied. I did hard pass cause I figured you were gonna be all scolding, but I never said I didn’t want to see you!”

“DO YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT YOU IDIOT!” he barks back, “MY BROTHER MAY HATE LIES IF THEY’RE HARMFUL, BUT IF HE’S ONLY STIRRING THE POT FOR THE GIGGLES THEN HE’S ALL FOR IT! PAPYRUS LIES ALL THE TIME TO STIR THE POT, AND I CAN USUALLY TELL WHEN HE’S LYING, OR BEING TRUTHFUL!”

“Well, how am I to know that?” you argue back loudly, 

“USE YOUR BRAIN FOR ONCE MAYBE?” he bites back just as loud, “WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?”

“I was trying to stop my brother from bothering you, but apparently it failed!” you stomp your foot, and shout. Sans shouts back, 

“EVIDENTLY!”

“Are they gonna kiss soon?” Velda whispers loudly to Kody behind you, effectively ending this weird shouting match you, and Sans are in. Feeling your cheeks warm, you round on your siblings who were the cause of this argument, 

“No we’re not gonna kiss Velda, we’re fighting! Just go back to my apartment!”

“Aw, but we didn’t get to say hi.” Kody pouts. You groan loudly, 

“He isn’t in the mood Kody! Just go!”

“Boo, you suck Shy.” Kody blows a raspberry at you, "You're not my older sister by much you know."

“Just go!” you point, and snap loudly. Your siblings still pouting turn, and leave. You wait until they’re in your apartment with the door shut before turning back to Sans, “I seriously tried to stop them I swear, but Kody is a literal train, and when he gets chugging I can’t stop him.”

You notice that Sans is leaning against the door frame much like Papyrus was doing earlier, but he isn’t being lazy. In fact his skull is a little sweaty, and his eye lights are flickering weirdly. You furrow your brow, 

“Are you okay?”

He blinks a little regaining himself, “I’M FINE. JUST KEEP YOUR HOOLIGAN SIBLINGS AWAY FROM ME.” he snaps a little more viciously than he probably meant to before he slams the door on you, stunning you.

That was weird? Is he sick maybe? Can monsters get sick?

Heading back to your own apartment, you spend time first scolding Kody, and Velda for bothering your soulmate. Then you do as you always do, and soften before offering to take them to dinner which the two of them accept excitedly. Like you’d said earlier, it’s not often you get to see them, and you like to at least have dinner with them while they’re here. The three of you head out after this to find a place to eat, but you can’t stop your gaze from wandering to your neighbours door for a moment, still a little concerned about Sans’s earlier behaviour. Trying to put it to the back of your mind, you shake your head, and rush after your siblings to have a nice dinner with them. 

Walking around town, the three of you try to come to an agreement on where to eat. There are a couple of places you immediately veto due to knowing they don’t let monsters eat there. Ever since that day out with Sans, any time you go into a restaurant you always check to make sure that there is no sign in the window saying “No Monsters Allowed” before eating there. You refuse to spend your money at racist establishments. Eventually, you do find a place that all three of you agree upon, and proceed to enjoy your evening with two people you love. 

As you’re eating dinner though, (at the cute Italian place you’d found), you find there’s an almost nagging sensation in your forehead. Kind of like an itch you can’t scratch. You just keep trying to ignore it as you spend some time with your siblings, but when you get to dessert something weird happens. You’re just about to take a bite of the cake you’d gotten when a searing pain rips through your forehead. Dropping your fork with a clang, you bring your hands to your forehead, and rub it a little letting out a small grunt of pain. 

“Are you okay Shy, what’s up?” Kody asks worriedly putting his hand on your shoulder. 

Velda looks just as worried, but the pain starts to ebb away slowly, and after only a minute it’s gone. Sighing, you shake your head, 

“Sorry, no idea what that was. I’m okay though guys. Musta just got a flash headache, or something.” they both still look worried, but you pat both their arms, “I’m fine guys. Seriously.”

Thankfully, they both take your word on it, and return to conversing normally. You’re subdued however. That pain in your head felt weird. It wasn’t like a headache that comes on suddenly, it felt like a full blown migraine you’d been having for hours already. The scary part was, you get the feeling that wasn’t your pain you were feeling. Images of Sans leaning against the door looking sickly keep entering your mind. Is this his pain you feel?

That thought keeps swirling in your mind as you finish up your dinner with your siblings, and say your goodbyes to them. They needed to start making their journey home, but you promise to text them soon after giving them both big hugs before waving them off, and heading for home. That pain from earlier takes you off guard twice on your way home. It startles you each time, and more worry settles in your chest as you go. Pulling out your phone, you text Papyrus,

**Punny Papy  
(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

**Shiloh:** Is Sans sick?

He answers you quickly,

**_PP:_ ** _why?_

**Shiloh:** I keep getting weird pains in my head. They don’t feel like mine. Is he okay?

You can see Papyrus typing a bunch, and then the icon would disappear. Stopping in concern, you wait for his next message which arrives a moment later.

**_PP:_ ** _i don’t know. i’m not home, i’m working. he’s been holed up in his office all day, but that’s not unusual for sans._

Something still doesn’t feel right. Biting the nail on your thumb a bit, you text him back,

**Shiloh:** Something doesn’t feel right. Where do you work?

**_PP:_ ** _gas station on the corner of grand, and vector why?_

**Shiloh:** I need to borrow your apartment key. I get the feeling he won’t let me in.

Pocketing your phone, you start running. You’re not far from the gas station Papyrus said he worked at, and you know you can get there quickly by running. By the time you get there though you’re out of breath probably having run a little too hard, and find Papyrus leaning against the counter inside. He quirks a brow at you,

“did you run the whole way here?”

You nod, and wheeze a little holding out your hand. He looks at it, but doesn’t move. 

“you know he’s fine right? you don’t need to check on him. i texted you that, but apparently you never read it.”

Moving your hand forward more forcefully, you wheeze out, “Please.”

“sweetheart-”

“I’m scared.” he stops, “And I don’t know why, but I’m so scared, Papyrus. I won’t feel okay until I can check on him. Please.”

Papyrus studies you for a quick minute, then lets out a sigh through his nasal cavity, and raising his brow while shaking his head he shrugs. 

“fine. wait here.”

Just as Papyrus goes to move another pain rips through your forehead making you cry out, and double over placing your head in your hands. This one lasts much longer than all the others, so you just scrunch your eyes shut tight, and don’t open them until the pain starts to subside. As it does you can hear Papyrus, and feel his hand on your shoulder, 

“....-ey shiloh? hey shiloh you okay?” 

Glancing up at him you meet Papyrus’s worried gaze, “you okay?” he asks again, and you nod,

“Yeah, I’m okay. Can I please borrow your key?”

This time he nods right away, and hurries behind the counter where he pulls out a backpack that has his keys in it. Papyrus pulls his apartment key off the ring, and goes to give it to you. Taking it you open your mouth to thank Papyrus, but think of a better question you need an answer to, 

“If he’s actually sick, what do I do? I assume treating monsters is different.”

He nods, “it is. if he’s really warm to the touch like when a human is feverish it means he’s definitely sick. in our bathroom there is a special monster thermometer. take it, and press it against sans’s forehead. if the number it reads is higher than 100 call me immediately so i can call someone to help okay?” you nod quickly, “if it’s under 100 than just keep him comfy. he’ll ride it out. just put him to bed, keep him there, and if possible keep his forehead cool, and stay with him.”

“Got it.” you verbally confirm this time to try, and put Papyrus at ease who you know is worried now. 

“thanks sweetheart. shoot me a text if it’s under 100 kay? keep me updated cause i’m here til 3AM.” 

“Of course. Don’t worry Paps I’ll make sure he’s okay.”

“thanks.”

After a quick goodbye you’re running once more, but this time to your apartment. You have to stop twice as pain rips through your forehead, but once it’s gone you’re running again not caring about your burning lungs, or that your legs feel like lead. You keep going, and don’t stop until you’re at your apartment, but then you’re sprinting up the eight flight of stairs. 

Making it to the eighth floor a wheezy out of breath mess, you jog over to Sans, and Papyrus’s apartment, and let yourself in. The apartment is dark as you walk in, which makes your worry increase. Flicking on some lights, you call out, 

“Sans?”

There’s no answer, and you venture farther into the apartment going down the hallway you’ve never gone down before. There’s four doors, and only one is open which is the bathroom. The others you have no idea if they are Sans’s office, or the skeleton brother’s bedrooms. Gritting your teeth, you decide to open the first door you see, and immediately know this is Sans’s bedroom. It’s clean, and pristine with everything in its place. There’s no way this is Papyrus’s room. 

Deducing that Papyrus’s room is probably the one next to this one, you go across the hall, and open the door to find Sans slumped over a desk inside. He’s flushed purple, and breathing heavily with sweat pouring down his skull. Hurrying over you press a hand to his forehead. He’s on freaking fire! Alarmed, you try to stay calm. This all, but confirms that Sans is sick according to what Papyrus told you, so carefully you go to pick him up, and nearly end up throwing him by accident. He’s light as hell! Guess he is only bones after all. 

Easily moving him from his office to his bedroom, you first tuck him into bed then run to the bathroom, and search the cupboards for the thermometer. You find it after a few minutes of searching, but before going back to Sans’s room, you grab a face cloth in the bathroom, and hurry to the kitchen to fill a bowl with cold water. Carefully, so as not to spill the water everywhere, you return to Sans’s room, and set everything on his bedside table where you flick on a light. 

Grabbing the thermometer, you turn it on, and like Papyrus said to do you press it against Sans’s forehead then wait with bated breath for the number.

**.  
.  
.  
.**

**82**

Breathing a very loud sigh of relief, you set the thermometer aside, and proceed to dip the face cloth in the water, ring it out, fold it then set it on Sans’s feverish forehead. He groans as you do it in what sounds like relief, and moves a little. Sitting on the edge of his bed, you think that’s all he’s going to do, but instead he blinks open his sockets, his eye lights fuzzy, and stares at you. Reaching towards him, you cup his cheek, and rub your thumb just under his socket. He hums in contentment, and nuzzles his cheek into your hand.

“You’re okay, Sans.” you whisper, “I’m here, and I’ll take care of you.”

“THE HORROR.” he rasps out. You brighten hearing him coherent, and as snarky as ever, “NUMBER?” 

He must mean the thermometer number. You take his hand, “82.”

When he swallows it sounds painful, like when you have a really awful sore throat, “I’M FINE THEN. YOU CAN LEAVE.”

You shake your head, and bring his hand to your chest, “No way. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’M JUST A LITTLE SICK, I DON’T NEED-”

“You scared me.” you interrupt him. He blinks in surprise, and stares at you as you continue, “Sans I felt…” you touch your forehead with your free hand, “Do you have a headache?”

“MORE LIKE A MIGRAINE, WHY?”

“Because I could feel it.” you squeeze his hand, “And it scared me.”

It’s quiet for a bit as Sans tries to keep his focus on you. It’s an effort, but he eventually says, 

“I’M SORRY, PRINCESS.”

Now you’re surprised, “Why?”

“I SCARED YOU.” he raises a shaky hand to brush along your cheek, “A KING NEVER MAKES HIS QUEEN SCARED.”

You chuckle, “You are my short king.” then you sigh, and give him a soft smile, “I’m glad you’re okay.” 

Something seems to occur to Sans just then as he blurts out, “HOW’D YOU EVEN GET IN HERE?”

“I ran all the way to Papyrus’s job, and got his key from him. Which reminds me, I have to text him that you’re okay.”

Letting go of his hand, you pull out your phone from your back pocket, and send a text to Papyrus,

**Punny Papy  
(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

**Shiloh:** 82, and he’s laying down talking to me. I put a cold cloth on his forehead.

Papyrus replies right away,

**_PP:_ ** _thanks sweetheart. check his temp in an hour and if it doesn’t change that’s good. if it goes down that’s even better. in the unlikely situation it reaches 50 that means he’s back to normal. skeleton monsters magical temp reads around 48-50. also he’ll be sappy as hell right now so ask him whatever you want, and he’ll probably answer. ;p_

**Shiloh:** Ha, I’m remembering that. Thanks Paps.

Putting your phone away, you pick up Sans’s hand again. He’s still just watching you, “Anything I can do for you?”

“NO...WAIT, YES.” he flushes a little more than he already was. Smiling, you squeeze his hand, 

“What is it?”

He averts his gaze, “SING FOR ME?” 

Your heart just melted. That’s it, it’s gone. Goodbye heart, since you just melted at the sweetness of Sans’s request. 

Beaming, you nod, and murmur, “Of course.”

Clearing your throat a little, you start singing a soft song so as not to irritate his migraine too much. As you’re singing, you watch as Sans starts to drift to sleep until his sockets close, and his breathing evens a little. Refreshing his cold compress you get up to go see if there’s any tea, or something you can make him when he wakes. Instead, you find a skeletal hand gripping your wrist. Glancing down at Sans, you find him looking at you through barely cracked sockets, 

“DON’T GO.” his voice sounds so soft, and sad, “PLEASE STAY WITH ME, PRINCESS.”

Heart melting again if at all possible, you nod, and whisper an okay to Sans before just crawling into bed with him. You’re on the outside of his covers while Sans is under, but that doesn’t stop him from snuggling into you, and resting his skull against you. He falls back asleep pretty quickly, but you stay awake to make sure he’s okay, and like Papyrus had asked, check his temperature in an hour. When you check it, you’re happy to see it’s gone down to 78. Sending a text to Papyrus he tells you he’s probably fine, and you don’t have to check again. This lets you relax, and snuggle against Sans giving his warm forehead a kiss just under the cold compress. He squeaks in a soft manner sounding pleased, and stretches a bit before resettling. Right when you’re sure he’s asleep, so you begin to drift off to sleep yourself, you hear him mumble something clearly still asleep that has you wide awake, and staring at him. 

“...I LOVE YOU SHILOH.”

What?


	7. Ill Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your turn now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to some advice I'd gotten from someone I respect, I've decided to stop using that really bold POV changes. There'll still be a little indicator for a POV change, so you're not going to be suddenly lost, but hopefully it'll be less jarring than before. (:
> 
> Also double update?! Again?!

God, you really wish Sans wasn't sick right now. You in complete, and utter shock as continue to stare at him sleeping peacefully, but all you want to do is wake him up to all but shout what?! Sans just freaking confessed to loving you...in his sleep?!

Is this really happening? Doesn’t this sort of thing only happen in really cheesy mangas, or something?

There's no way you’re going to be able to sleep now, so you just stay awake, and continue to change his cold compress every once in a while. Doing this also allows you to think. You know you, and Sans got a little flirty when you'd gone dancing, but you'd been drunk! Sure, you playfully call him your short king, and he calls you Princess, but you didn't think that was serious.

Part of you is internally freaking out right now while the other is oddly calm. It's a weird feeling like only half of you is okay with Sans being in love with you while the other wants to run the fuck away. Obviously, you can't run away right now since he needs you to take care of him, but that doesn't stop you from wanting to. 

Apparently, you thinking you wouldn't be able to fall asleep ends up being false, since one minute you're thinking about your predicament, and the next you're being gently shaken awake. Blinking groggily, you look up to find Papyrus looking down at you with a quirked brow, and a smirk. Rubbing your face, you look at the clock on Sans beside table that reads 3:26AM. Surprised, you turn back to Papyrus who whispers,

"what's up sleeping beauty?" his smirk widens, "should probably get you to your own apartment. you've spent a lot of time around him like this." 

You furrow your brow, "Why’s that matter?" you ask your voice sounding hoarse with sleep. 

Papyrus helpfully untangles Sans from you who whines unhappily in his sleep now that his bed partner, and source of warmth is gone. Carefully standing up again, you go to leave, but take the moment to change his compress one more time, and because you can't help it, kiss his forehead. He mumbles in his sleep again, except this time Papyrus is here, and it's mortifying,

"I LOVE YOU…" 

You can't say it back to him. You're frozen again until your tall friend places a hand on your shoulder. He helps lead you from the room, and into the living room. 

"well...that was something." you know he's trying to lighten the mood but it doesn't work. Instead you change the subject,

"Why couldn't I be around him too long?"

Papyrus tilts his skull like he's confused until it hits him why you asked that. 

"oh, cause you're soulmates." 

"So?"

"so, his magic affects you more so than other humans. you're probably already screwed, so i'll just warn you that you're gonna be sick tomorrow."

You gape at him, "Um, what?"

He goes, and sits down on the couch rubbing his skull tiredly,

"it's like a sickness that comes from the soul." he tries explaining, but you're still confused. He tries again after glancing at your puzzled expression, "it's like when you're around another human that's sick, and you pick up their germs, so you get sick. the only difference is that it's not your body that picked up germs, but your soul picking up sans's overflowing sick magic. make sense?"

It does. You groan, and sit down, "Will it suck?"

"does having the human flu suck?"

"Yes."

He shrugs, "then, yeah." 

You whine again, and groan out, "Why didn't you say anything earlier? I didn't think I could get sick!" 

He shrugs, and that's apparently your answer. This shit. Sighing loudly, slightly aggravated you stand back up, and go grab your purse by the door. Pulling out his key you bring it back to him, and hand it over. 

"Well I guess I'll get to bed, and wait to get sick." 

"do you wanna talk about what sans said?"

You don't. You really don't.

"Not really, no. I'll see you later Papyrus." 

All but running away, you go to your apartment next door where you're greeted by a happy Crispin who you’re really glad you took for a walk before dinner. Giving him some pets you go, and get ready for bed before flopping down to curl up under your covers. There's not a 100% chance you're going to get sick. Papyrus just said there's just a chance. You bet you're not even going to get sick at all. 

So wrong. 

You wake the next morning with a blinding migraine, a sore throat, and feeling way too warm. Your chest aches, and when you tried to sit up you felt so dizzy that you just laid down again. Groaning hoarsely, you first grab your phone, and call your boss letting him know you're sick. He tells you to get better, and he'd see you on your next shift. 

Next, you need to figure out what to do with Crispin. You can't walk him like this. Pulling up your messages, you pick the one person that you could probably bribe to walk your dog.

**Punny Papy  
(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

**Shiloh:** I need a favour, and I'll seriously do whatever in return for you to do this for me.

**_PP:_ ** _that's a serious offer. i can have you do anything?_

**Shiloh:** As long as it's not sexual in nature, or illegal yes. 

**_PP:_ ** _bummer. sure sweetheart, what'd you need?_

**Shiloh:** Can you come walk Crispin for me?

Papyrus doesn't answer after that, and you're wondering if he's going to ignore you so he doesn't have to do your favour. Groaning again, you toss your phone onto the bedside table, and try to hide under your covers. You end up frightened a moment later when the covers are taken off your head, and you nearly shriek, but relax when you see it's just Papyrus. 

He puts a hand to your forehead, and his hand feels blessedly cool,

"oof that's a fever." he pulls his hand back, "holding up alright?" 

"I think so." you rub your forehead, "I'm sure I can still stumble to the bathroom on my own so I'm set." 

"want me to tell sans?"

An anxious sick feeling sits in your gut, and you can't look Papyrus in the eye,

"...No, I'm fine." 

Papyrus looks like he wants to call you on your bullshit, but instead but stands straight, and nods,

"alright. i'll walk your dog, but remember you owe me." 

He gets this evil little smirk, and you get the feeling you're going to regret asking him for a favour. God, he’s going to get you to do something really weird isn’t he? Papyrus still smirking leaves after that, and you can hear him call for your dog then your pug's traitorous little foot steps. Why does he always listen to them? You don't get it! 

You wait until you hear your door shuts before snuggling back into your covers hoping to sleep off this illness.

**\----**

It's so rare that I get sick. I'm usually incredibly careful, and I should've seen the warning signs long before I took ill. Regardless, I'm feeling fresher, and better today, not to mention the warm fuzzy feeling in my soul. She had come to care for me when I was sick. She could sense I was ill, and came to me. I can't stop the confident (cocky) smirk that sits upon my face. I don't remember everything from last night, but I do remember her being there.

I’m moving about in the kitchen doing my normal morning routine when Papyrus suddenly leaves our apartment. That's odd. Shrugging it off, I go back to what I was doing figuring maybe he needed to go to the store, but in about 5 minutes Papyrus returns. Again, odd. He couldn’t have gone to the store that quick unless he shortcut, and he would have just blipped from his room if that was the case. He wouldn’t leave to smoke since we have a little deck that he can smoke off of. The only place he could, or probably would go is her place, but why is he going there? 

Leaving the kitchen, I walk into the living room to find my little brother there with her dog. I raise a brow, and look at Papyrus expectantly. He looks at the dog than me,

"just doing your girl a favour." 

Great. She has no idea what she's stepped in by doing that. Papyrus is horrid when it comes to reclaiming favours. He's going to make her doing something humiliating I just know it.

"STARS ABOVE, WHY WOULD SHE ASK YOU?" I'm irritated. I thought things were good between us! Why didn't she ask me?

Papyrus grabs his phone off the coffee table, "probably cause she doesn't want you to know you got her sick, or something." 

I...what? 

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

My brother points to the wall of our adjoined apartments, "she's sick. she got it from you. i didn't think to warn her not to fall asleep beside you when you were that sick. your soul affects hers remember?"

I know it does! I just don't want to admit that I got her sick, especially after she came to care for me. 

"it's either that, or she's feeling awkward that you dropped the big L bomb last night." 

What is he talking about? I cross my arms irritated. I don't want to play his run around game this morning. 

"L BOMB?

He nods, and pockets his phone, "yeah, you told her you loved her last night." 

I can feel my cheekbones burn with embarrassment, and I know they're glowing bright purple. Sputtering, I uncross my arms, and hurry to grab my keys,

"LEAD WITH THAT YOU IDIOT!" I snap at him. 

He shrugs as I fumble to grab her key. I have to fix this. There's no way she's okay with me saying that yet. I need to talk to her, and make this right. 

Finally grabbing the key I need, I hurry over to her apartment. I'm fixing this.

**\----**

You hear your door open, and shut again confusing you. Did Papyrus get back already? How much time’s passed? You don’t remember falling asleep, but isn’t that usually the case? Brushing it off, you just curl up, and expect to hear your door shut again as Papyrus leaves. That's not what happens to your immense surprise.

Instead you feel another cool hand touch your forehead. Startling, you blink your eyes open to find Sans standing there in his guard uniform. What's he doing here?

"What are you…?" 

He hums, and leaves your room without a word. Where is he going? You can hear him moving about your apartment, and weakly call out,

"Sans?" 

He pokes his head into your room, and you ask confused,

"What are you doing? 

"TAKING CARE OF YOU OBVIOUSLY." he huffs, and leaves again. Oh, well obviously.

You wait until he returns, and like you did last night he's got a bowl with cold water, a cloth plus a thermometer. First he makes you roll onto your back as he sits on the edge of your bed, next he wets the cloth before ringing it out, folds it and presses it to your forehead. You groan a little at how amazing it feels against your feverish skin. Sans's cheekbones dust a little purple, and he grabs the thermometer. 

Watching him you can see he has absolutely no clue how it works, and although his puzzled look as he moves the thermometer in his hands is adorable, you do want to know what your temperature is. Smiling softly, you gently take it from him, turn it on, and stick it under your tongue. He watches, and waits until it beeps then he takes it from your mouth. 

"101.3" he looks at you with the most terrified glance you've ever seen from him. You immediately go to reassure him,

"It's okay, it's okay." your raspy voice tries to soothe him, "A temp of 100 for me is different than yours." he relaxes, and you explain, "A human's core body temp is normally around 98.6 degrees. If I get a temp over a 100 it means I have a fever but that's not so worrisome until it hits the 104 range so I'm okay." 

"WHAT HAPPENS AT THE 104 RANGE?" he asks clearly worried,

"It's considered a high grade fever, and I need medical attention before it gets to the 106 mark." 

"WHICH IS?"

"Medical emergency." he doesn't like that, so you try soothing again, "It's fine Sans. This is a normal fever for a human. It'll probably go down later." 

"I DON'T LIKE THAT I'M ONLY JUST REALIZING NOW THAT I DON'T KNOW A LOT ABOUT YOUR ANATOMY." 

You shrug, and smile, "I only knew what to do last night because Papyrus told me." 

Sans huffs, "AT LEAST HE'S GOOD FOR SOMETHING." then he brushes his phalanges against your cheek, and you suddenly remember his two love confessions last night. 

Anxiety swirls in your gut, and you find you can't look at Sans. Your perceptive soulmate picks up on this right away,

"WHAT'S WRONG?"

You shake your head. How do you explain that you're uncomfortable that he confessed last night? That you feel awful that you can't say it back because you just don't feel that way. It's a shitty situation!

He sighs softly, "THIS IS BECAUSE I SAID I LOVE YOU ISN'T IT?" 

Squeaking in surprise your gaze shoots back to him. You didn't think he'd remember!

"PAPYRUS TOLD ME." 

Oh.

"I…" he trails off, and looks conflicted then annoyed as he grits his teeth, "NO, YOU KNOW WHAT I'M NOT SORRY I SAID IT." your eyes widen as he continues, "YOU'RE MY SOULMATE, IT'S PERFECTLY REASONABLE FOR ME TO LOVE YOU!" 

Is he convincing himself, or you?

"Sans we've never even really hugged let alone kissed. How can you know you love me when we haven't even done either things? Heck, we went on like one sorta date that was a hangout, but if we asked people they'd say date so I mean...I guess I'm confused." you squirm a bit under his gaze, "And I guess I feel...really fucking awful that I can't say it back." 

You're expecting him to be upset, not to laugh which is exactly what he starts to do. Gaping at him, you watch him laugh loudly until finally, he looks at you his eye lights shining,

"IS THAT ALL? THAT'S WHAT HAD YOU ANXIOUS?" you nod sheepishly, and a chuckle comes from his chest, "PRINCESS, I'M NOT UPSET BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SAY IT BACK YET. I ALWAYS KNEW I'D LOVE YOU FIRST."

"But...but what if I can never say it back?" you prop yourself up on your elbow angling toward him, "What if there's something wrong with me?”

Sans tsks loudly, “THERE’S NOTHING WRONG WITH YOU. PRINCESS, DO YOU THINK YOU WOULD HAVE FELT MY PAIN LAST NIGHT IF THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR BOND?”

He urges you to lay back down so you do, but ask, “Why did I feel that last night? You seem fine right now?”

"YOU'LL GET BURSTS LIKE THAT SINCE YOUR BOND IS SETTLING. IT'S UNSURE EXACTLY WHAT IT NEEDS TO PICK UP, AND IF I'M IN ENOUGH PAIN YOU MIGHT SENSE IT." he explains. 

"Will it still happen once the bond has settled?"

"IT SHOULDN'T. YOU SHOULD ONLY FEEL MY STRONG EMOTIONS."

Good to know. Relaxing a little into your pillow you make note of Sans’s guard uniform. He must need to go to work. You hope you haven’t made him late. 

“Don’t you have to go to work?” you ask curiously, reaching out to thumb the fabric of his sleeve. He sighs a bit, and nods, 

“I DO, BUT I CAN CALL IN A FAVOUR WITH ALPHYS IF YOU WANT ME TO STAY.” 

You’re touched by that. The more you get to know Sans the more you realize that the cold, quick to insult exterior he shows to those around him really isn’t the real him. Sans is tough, a bit of a brat, and rough around the edges, but he’s also smart, collected, a gentleman, and most importantly he’s gentle. You’re finally starting to understand what Grillby meant when he said you didn’t know the real Sans.

Smiling up at him, you shake your head, “I’ll be okay. I’m just gonna go to sleep anyway.” he nods, and stands up to leave, “But,” he stops, and you flush a little playing with the blankets, “If you stopped by to check in on me when you get off work I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” you add a little shyly. 

Sans is immediately smirking, and then to your surprise bends down to press his teeth to your cheek. As he pulls away you bring your hand to where he just kissed, and stare up at him your face now a little too warm, but it’s definitely not because of your fever. 

“I’LL SEE YOU LATER THAN PRINCESS. GET LOTS OF REST.” 

He makes it to your door when you decide to get a little revenge with a compliment you’ve been meaning to give him for a while now, 

“Hey Sans?” Sans stops, and glances towards you. You smirk, “You look really handsome in your uniform. I’ve been meaning to tell you that.” 

Now his cheeks are the ones that are a little too warm. 

“THANK YOU.” he manages to get out, but still looks hella flustered. 

It puts an even bigger smile on your face as he finally leaves. Waiting once again until you hear the door shut, you snuggle back into your covers, and actually drift off quite easily. You wake a few times during the day to get up, and go to the bathroom while also checking on Crispin who Papyrus had returned earlier, thankfully in one piece, but other than that you’re sleeping off your illness. Each time you wake you’re a groggy mess, and can barely tell what time of day it is. You’d come around after a few minutes before turning with a groan, and go back to sleep. Your only real problem is that you’re unbearably cold, and no matter how many blankets you have on you still feel cold. 

It’s around six in the evening when Sans comes to check on you after work. He doesn’t even change out of his uniform, and just comes right over to wake you up by softly brushing his phalanges against your cheek. Opening your eyes blearily, you look up at Sans for a few seconds before taking a deep sleepy breath, and smiling. 

“My handsome short king returns.” you murmur. 

“INDEED HE DOES PRINCESS.” Sans answers quietly, “HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW?”

You shiver a bit, “I’m cold.”

“DO YOU WANT ANOTHER BLANKET?” he asks standing up, but you shake your head making him stop. Shifting a bit you reach out, and grab his hand, 

“Come cuddle with me. Help me get warm.”

At first you think Sans is going to refuse. He takes a while to make a decision, and just stands there awkwardly as he internally debates if he should do this, but eventually says, 

“ALRIGHT. LET ME GO HOME, AND CHANGE. MY UNIFORM WON’T BE COMFORTABLE FOR YOU TO BE UP AGAINST.”

With closed eyes and still feeling groggy you blurt out without thinking, “Just take it off here, and get in with me.”

The room goes silent as Sans stares at you, and for so long that you nearly fall back asleep. You’re startled from this half asleep state by the sound of rustling clothes. Your eyes are still closed, but you can hear Sans take off his uniform, and you can definitely feel when he gets into the bed with you. He’s so freaking warm! Immediately you’re shuffling towards him, and snuggle against this little personal heater you’ve just acquired. In the back of your brain you’re super aware that he’s just in an undershirt, and what appears to be his boxers, but you’re sick, cold, and he’s warm, so fuck it. 

“I APOLOGIZE FOR GETTING YOU SICK.” Sans murmurs against your hair. 

Due to your size difference, and your position, his feet are tangled up in your knees, but that’s not really bothering you since you get to be snuggled against the warmest being ever created. You clutch onto his shirt trying to pull him a little closer, 

“S’fine. Shit happens.”

“LANGUAGE.”

“Still trying to get me to stop cursing?”

“ATTEMPTING, YES.”

“Good fucking luck.”

Sans clicks his tongue loudly making you smile. Suddenly not feeling as sleepy as you had before you ask, 

“How was work?”

He huffs, “I MADE THE MISTAKE OF MENTIONING THAT YOU WERE SICK TO ALPHYS. I’M SURE SHE’S SENT YOU A BUNCH OF TEXTS BY NOW.”

“Ha. I’ll message her tomorrow, or something. Anything else interesting happen?”

“JUST THE USUAL. MEETINGS, AND GETTING READY FOR THE ANNIVERSARY.”

Oh shit, you’d completely forgotten about that!

“Yikes, that’s soon right?”

You can feel as he nods his head against yours. He’s rubbing your back soothingly, and it’s actually helping you feel a lot better. Sans clears his throat loudly, and you look up at him to see him with flushed cheeks. What’s wrong? You didn’t think you’d done anything lewd, or untoward?

“I WAS WONDERING IF...PERHAPS THAT...IF YOU’RE NOT BUSY ON THAT DAY IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE MY PLUS ONE?”

Ooh. You smile, “Do I dress up?”

“FOR THE FORMAL DINNER WITH THE QUEEN, AND AMBASSADOR YOU WOULD YES.”

“Whaaat? I’d meet the Queen, and the Ambassador?”

“YES. THERE’S MORE CASUAL EVENTS HAPPENING THROUGH THE DAY THAT YOU CAN PERUSE WITH PAPYRUS, AND UNDYNE, BUT IN THE EVENING THERE’S A DINNER. PAPYRUS, UNDYNE, AND ALPHYS WILL ALL BE IN ATTENDANCE. IT WON’T BE JUST ME THAT YOU KNOW THERE.”

He’s trying to convince you like you’re not insanely curious about the Queen, and Monster Ambassador. Meeting them would be so fucking cool, and you’d have a new story to tell your friends who would never believe you got to meet the elusive monster Queen. Plus, you’d get to see Sans all dressed up. It’s an incredible win for you. 

“Yeah, course I’ll go. I’m your soulmate right? It’s appropriate for me to go.”

“YES, ABSOLUTELY.”

Right now he thinks he’s convincing you to go, but in reality you’re pumped to go, and just trying to hide that you’re going because you’re super curious about the Queen. Not only that, but just monster events in general. It’s not like you’ve been to one before. 

“ARE YOUR SIBLINGS STILL IN TOWN?” he’s changing the subject now probably feeling weird about his awkward asking out he just did. You shake your head, 

“Nah, they were here just for the day, but I got to have dinner with them so it’s all good.”

“YOU’RE THE OLDEST?”

You snort making him quirk a brow, “By at most 5 minutes.”

“EXCUSE ME?”

“I’m a fraternal triplet.” you explain, and he blinks in surprise, “I was born first, then Velda, and Kody followed behind. So same birthday, and age, but still technically older I suppose.” you chuckle. 

“HOW INTERESTING.” he actually seems interested which makes you snort again. He huffs, and does this little pout that has you laughing even more. 

You, and Sans continue talking for quite a while, and you’re beginning to become very aware of just how easy things are becoming with him. He’s easier to talk to, more open and you’re actually seeking him out to spend time with him, not the other way around. You’re still unsure of exactly how you feel, but right now you’re pretty content with the way things are going. You’d say you’re friends, but it feels like something more than that. Not quite dating, and in love, but not friends. Whatever the in between for those two are, that’s where you, and Sans are. 

Eventually it grows late, but Sans doesn’t leave. Instead, he ends up falling asleep with you which results in an extremely interesting exchange come morning. 

Here you are, sleeping like a baby snuggled up to Sans when suddenly, BAM! A loud crashing sound has you startling awake with a gasp as well as Sans who sits up immediately, and shields you with his body. His magic flares, and crackles. You’ve never been this close when he’s started using fighting magic so this was a new experience for you, if a little frightening. His magic is everywhere, and it’s stifling, but it allows you to feel just how strong Sans is. It’s really impressive, and if this had been any other time you may have complimented him on it. 

In the next moment his outstretched hand has this purple, and scythe in it, that has you in awe by how fucking cool this thing looked with the blade coming out of the mouth of this canine looking skull. If you weren’t so scared you’d have admired it more. You’re honestly expecting someone dangerous to walk through your bedroom door, and technically you’re not wrong, but it’s not someone who’ll hurt either of you. Blinking in surprise at who does come through the door, you exclaim, 

“Alphys?”

The tall monster smirks down at the two of you, and Sans growling in annoyance dismisses that scythe in a flash of magic while snarling out, 

“DID YOU SERIOUSLY BREAK DOWN HER DOOR?”

“Pfft, course. Did you two seriously sleep together already?”

Fan-fucking-tastic.


	8. It's Not What it Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Alphys breaks down your door.

“WE DIDN’T SLEEP TOGETHER!” Sans snaps moving away from you, allowing you to sit up. Alphys points to the two of you in bed, 

“Are you both in the same bed?”

You can hear as Sans grinds his teeth, “...YES.”

“Did you stay there together all night?”

Sans is growling lowly now. You can hear the sound rumbling in his chest, “YES.”

“Then you slept together you dweeb.” she cackles as Sans huffs, and averts his gaze clearly annoyed. 

Sans really sucks at this whole denial thing. He gave in way too quickly, and you’d tease him on it, but perhaps a change of topic is in order instead. Clearing your throat, you rub your eyes of sleep while asking,

"So what has you breaking my door down first thing in the morning Alphys?"

She gives you a wide grin, "This dweeb," she jabs her thumb at Sans, "Said you were sick yesterday, and I texted you a BUNCH, but you didn't answer one!" she puts her hands on her hips, "So here I am being a total good friend to my total weenie friend, and checking on you. Didn't realize you had this dork here." she snickers. You shrug and smile,

"He's a good heater." 

She guffaws while Sans just looks epically betrayed by your statement. Shooting him an apologetic smile, you get up off the bed since it’s pretty evident that you won’t be going back to sleep now. You notice you no longer have a headache, sore throat, or feel dizzy so you assume you're better now. Stretching a bit, you turn back to Alphys as you grab Sans's pants, and hand them to him so he can put them on. You’re guessing he might not want Alphys to see him in just his underwear, but again that’s a guess,

"So just checking in then?"

"Nah," she's still got that huge smirk, “You're coming with me. Girls days."

"Oh cool, can I invite one more girl? Also, can we take the normal way out of the building, not Alphys's way by jumping down eight stories cause Sans can only jump six?"

She cackles while Sans indignantly protests as he starts to stand having now shimmied his uniform pants on,

"I TOO CAN JUMP DOWN EIGHT STORIES! HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE I CAN'T!" 

"Pfft, cause you can't." Alphys crosses her arms. Sans growls, crossing his arms back at her,

"I SO CAN. JUST BECAUSE I DON'T JUMP OFF BALCONIES LIKE A BARBARIAN DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T."

"Prove it."

Sans scoffs grabbing the rest of his uniform, and stomps from the room. Alphys tosses you a wink, and follows after. A little alarmed, you run after the two making sure to tie Crispin to your table so he can't get out, a bit amazed that he stayed in the apartment after the door was busted down, before leaving, and hurrying into Sans, and Papyrus's apartment. Sans has dumped his uniform onto the back of the couch, and is already at their balcony. Sputtering, you rush over, and grab the back of his shirt. He glances at you curiously, and you cry out incredulously,

"You're not actually jumping are you?"

"OF COURSE I AM!" he replies just as incredulous, "YOU HEARD HER CHALLENGE!"

"Uh, I heard her tease you, not challenge! Sans, don't jump off your balcony!"

"AND LOOK WEAK? NEVER!" 

Is he for fucking real? He's seriously going to jump eight stories to prove a point? Plus, you're pretty damn sure has no idea if he can even make it, or not. 

"Don't Sans! This is scary! You said a king doesn't make his queen scared!"

Alphys chortles a little hearing that, and turns away. You don't care as you stare at Sans whose cheeks have dusted a light purple. He reaches over, and brushes some of your hair behind your ear tenderly as he smirks at you confidently,

"THERE'S NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF! I'LL BE FINE." 

This is not okay! You need someone on your side right now! A sudden light bulb goes off in your brain, and you go back into the apartment to shout,

"Papyrus! Papyrus, get out here! Your brother's doing something dangerous, and he won't listen to me!" 

"Ooh, she tattled on you dweeb." Alphys is still laughing as she says this to Sans. He doesn't look all that disgruntled though as Papyrus comes into the living room. He looks around, and then at you,

"what's going on?" 

You point at Sans, "He wants to jump off the balcony to prove he can jump eight stories just because Alphys said he can't. I'm also 100% sure that HE isn't even 100% sure he can do it! He won't listen to me!"

Papyrus looks at Sans, "can you make it?"

"THERE'S ALWAYS A MARGIN FOR ERROR, BUT I'M CONFIDENT." 

To your dismay Papyrus then shrugs, and looks back to you,

"nothing i can do sweetheart, sorry." 

"What? No! Do something!" you're slightly panicked. Sans is going to hurt himself!

"STOP FRETTING! I'LL BE FINE." Sans gets on the ledge of his balcony, and you cry out running to stop him.

Unfortunately, to your horror you don’t make it in time, and he jumps off. Screaming as fear rips through your chest, you shriek out your voice at an unholy high pitch,

"Sans!" 

Running to the balcony, you look off of it, and to your utter relief find your soulmate safely standing on the ground. However, as he looks smugly up at you, and now Alphys as well as Papyrus who are standing beside you, you're pissed. The anger, and frustration burns in your chest where the fear once was. Even from this high up you can see his smirk falter. He feels how pissed you are. Good.

Stomping back into the apartment, you sit yourself on the couch, and wait for Sans to make the eight story trek up the stairs. Neither Papyrus, nor Alphys say anything to you since you're sure they can tell you're royally pissed by your posture, and scowl right now. 

Sans returns shortly, and Alphys smirks as he comes through the door,

"Well, guess you proved me wrong." 

"OBVIOUSLY. I TOLD YOU I COULD." 

You can tell he's looking at you as he says this since there’s no way he can’t feel your unwavering irritation. Slowly, you stand, and walk over trying to keep your face as neutral as possible. Sans doesn't move an inch as you stand over him. The two of you stare at each other for a while as Papyrus, and Alphys just take in the show. Papyrus did once say he liked the drama. 

Closing your eyes, you take a deep breath, and hold it. When you open your eyes, you scream at him,

"YOU IDIOT!" you hold the last syllable of idiot for a while to make your point. Sans takes a step back shocked, and then your real rage begins, "What the fuck was that? I said don't do it cause I'm scared, but you went ahead, and did it anyway. NOT COOL SANS! Don't you ever do something like that to me again! Do you hear me? EVER!"

He blinks, a little winded from your tirade, but manages to get out, "I DON'T GET WHAT THE ISSUE IS?" 

He doesn't...is he serious? You grab his skull startling him more, and yell,

"I care about you, stupid! I thought you were going to be hurt! That's my issue, and if you ever scare me like that again, I'll kick you so hard in your coccyx that you'll taste my foot, got it?!"

You're breathing heavily as Sans just stares at you. He blinks a little before saying to you sounding a little bewildered,

"YOU CARE ABOUT ME?"

Sans is an idiot. It’s official. Letting go of his skull feeling completely done with trying to explain this to him, you bark out,

"For some reason, although I'm questioning it right now!" whirling on Alphys, you point at her. She stiffens like she's getting ready for battle, but you just shout, "I'm getting dressed, calling my friend Hannah, and then we're leaving for girls day!" Alphys nods, and you whirl back on Sans to coolly get out, "I need to just not be around you right now." 

You feel a prickle of something in your chest as you leave Sans's apartment. It feels like anxiety, and it's not yours. While normally you'd ease that anxiety for Sans, right now you're so pissed that you just need to get out of here.

Walking back to your apartment, you tsk at the broken down door, and go to get dressed. Throwing something comfy on, you quickly call Hannah telling her the deal, and she quickly responds that she'd be ready when you got there. Pocketing your phone, you go grab Crispin putting him on his leash since you can't leave him here with a broken down door, so he'll just have to come to girls day. Hopefully, Alphys won’t mind. Before you leave your apartment, you raid your rainy day stash since you have a skeleton to bribe for a favour. That door has to be put back somehow, and it’s not as if you know how to fix it. Grabbing what you need you leave, and make the few steps back to your neighbours. 

Walking back to your soulmate's apartment, you're quickly confronted by Sans who isn't getting that you're angry with him apparently.

"YOU'RE BEING RIDICULOUS. I DON'T SEE WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS SINCE I'M FINE!"

"If you don't get it Sans, than I'm not going to explain it to you." you respond coolly, then turn to the others in the room, "Papyrus?" he glances at you from the couch, "Are you busy today?"

"busy doing nothing, why?"

"Alphys broke down my door, would you fix it for me?"

"fuck, no. why would i fix it?"

"Cause I'll give you $100 to do it."

"done." he stands up, and smirks, "although, i'll need that money up front." 

You figured as much. Smirking back at him, you pull out the money from your pocket, and he goes to take it, but is unable to when Sans grabs it. 

"STOP ASKING PAPYRUS TO DO FAVOURS FOR YOU! I'M HERE TOO YOU KNOW, YOU CAN ASK FOR MY HELP!" 

"Oh, like I asked you not to jump off the balcony?" he grinds his teeth as you grab the money back, and hold it out to Papyrus who takes it without issue. 

He leaves immediately probably to fix your door right away so he can get back to doing the nothing he had planned. Sighing, you look at Alphys with a strained smile, 

“I hope you don’t mind if I bring Crispin along.”

“Pfft, no! Look at this little guy!” she crouches down, and Crispin starts doing his little butt dance in his excitement, “I love dogs.” 

Well, that’s good to hear. Sans is still looking super unhappy off to the side, but you’re not reassuring him. Not even if that prickle of anxiety in your chest keeps getting stronger, and stronger. He needs to learn his lesson! He can’t just jump off eight story balconies, and have you be okay with it!

After Alphys gives Crispin some pets you go to leave, and you half expect Sans to stop you, but he doesn’t. Instead he just watches you go stubbornly with a miserable expression on his face. Honestly, you’d be less pissed if he just apologized, and admitted he was wrong then promise never to do it again. Is that so hard?

You, and Alphys finally leave to go pick up Hannah, and you’re feeling really grateful that she decides to not bring up you being angry with Sans as you make your way down the stairs. You just need to not think about that until you can rant about it to Hannah. When you did take a moment to ask her about Undyne as you get into the car down in the parking lot, Alphys tells you that she’s away on business so it’d just be the three of you. That just made you realize that Alphys probably came over because she was super bored since Undyne wasn’t home. That, or she was feeling lonely without her soulmate. Either option was incredibly adorable. Giving Alphys directions to Hannah’s apartment, you pull out your phone to text your friend that you’re on your way. Crispin was just living his best life lounging in the back seat pretty content to spread his small self out. What a perfect little life he has. 

“So, who’s this friend we’re getting?” Alphys asks curiously. You smile at her, 

“Oh, my friend Hannah! We’ve been friends since we were four years old. You’ll like her. She’s like four foot nine, but will take on guys twice her size. She’s always down for a brawl, and it’s gotten me into trouble more times than I can count.”

Alphys cackles, “I like her already!”

Crispin lets out a little arf like noise, and you laugh looking at him, “Are you agreeing you like Hannah, Crispy?” another arf is your response making you laugh harder. 

Hannah like she said she would, is outside her apartment waiting when you, and Alphys get there. She smiles, and jumps off the front porch railing she was sitting on to hurry over to the car. Her face lights up as she opens the back door, 

“Crispy!” she coos loudly, and starts petting him, “Hello, my sweet fur nephew!” 

It takes her a moment since she’s distracted by the cuteness that is Crispin, but she eventually gets in the back, and you turn pointing at Alphys, 

“Hannah, this is my friend Alphys, she’s Sans’s boss.” then you point to Hannah, “And Alphys, this is my friend Hannah.”

“Oh shit, are you for real Sans’s boss?” Hannah gets wicked excited hearing that. Alphys smirks, 

“You bet I am punk.”

“So like you get to boss him around, and tell him what to do all day long?”

“Yup.”

Hannah puts on a somber face, and places a hand over her heart, “Thank you.”

Alphys loses it, and starts laughing so hard it takes her a few moments to compose herself so you can all leave. Hannah seems pretty proud of herself. Finally, Alphys calms down enough to leave Hannah’s building, and off you go for a girls day adventure! Whatever, that’s going to be. 

First, you take the time to find a place to eat where you can take Crispin inside as well as a place Alphys can get into. It takes a little bit of searching, but eventually you’re successful, and are seated to get yourselves some breakfast, or more like brunch looking at the time. It only takes Hannah five minutes to get right to it after your orders have been taken. 

“So, what happened? You said Sans pissed you off. What’d he do?” she asks sipping her water. You roll your eyes, and pet Crispin who is in your lap, 

“Okay, so get this,” you lean in a little, “Alphys made some off hand joke that he couldn’t jump eight stories, and he got all offended-”

“Sounds right.” Hannah interjects under her breath. 

“Yeah well, he then decides he’s gonna prove he can do it! So, I’m there asking him not to cause it’s scary, right?”

“Right!” she agrees right away. Bless her, 

“And guess what?”

“He goes, and does it anyway?” she sighs giving you a sympathetic look. You flourish your hands getting a little worked up, 

“He does it anyway! Then he’s all surprised I’m upset! Like what the hell?”

“You realize he was totally showing off to try, and impress you, right?” Alphys snickers, her arms crossed. You gape at her, 

“How is scaring the bejeezus out of me supposed to impress me?!” you squawk indignantly. Her laughter dies, and you can see her get a little serious, 

“To show he’s strong.”

“Alphys, I don’t care if he’s strong, or not, I just want him alive!” you surprise even yourself by that statement. 

“It’s the same thing to him.” she’s completely serious now. 

“What do you mean?” 

You ask this just as your food is delivered, but only Hannah starts getting into her food as you keep your attention on Alphys. Although, you do take a moment to put Crispin on the floor to stop him from getting into your food. 

“I mean that to him being strong means he gets to stay alive. Means you get to stay alive. That he can protect you, his mate, is important to him. It also shows that he’ll be able to protect your little ones when they come along.”

Hannah spits out her drink in surprise at that statement, and you may have mirrored her if you’d been drinking as well. Alphys smirks, and hands her a napkin. Your little friend takes it with a soft thank you, and starts cleaning up her mess. 

“Seriously?” 

She nods, “Yeah.”

“So, basically Sans thinks he was showing off how strong he is thinking I’d be more attracted to him?”

“Pretty much, dork.” 

You’re stunned. Sans really _was_ an idiot. He doesn’t need to do something like that to impress you. What he’s been doing up until now has been what’s impressing you, not some ridiculous show of strength! You don’t feel guilty for getting angry. You had every right to be upset with him, but your anger has ebbed a little from Alphys words. 

Sighing, you pick at your food a little, “That dummy doesn’t need to do that.” your voice is soft. Hannah coos in response, and you look at her. She’s got a cheeky grin on her face, 

“You like him~!”

“Uh...sure we’re friends.” you respond giving her a sort of duh look. She wags her finger, 

“You don’t just like him Shy, you like, like him. As in you love him.”

Your cheeks flush as you sputter, “N-No, we’re just friends!”

“You did sleep in the same bed with him last night dweeb.” Alphys unhelpfully points out. Hannah squeals while you groan, 

“No no, out of context!” you try to calm down your friends, “I was sick, and cold. He’s like the surface of the sun, so I had him come help me get warm.”

Hannah snickers, and as she starts to take another sip of her drink mutters out, “With his dick?”

“Hannah!” you exclaim in shock as Alphys roars with laughter. Your little friend joins in a moment later, and you’re so embarrassed, “No, there was no...dick action happening!” you hiss at her so as not to alert the other patrons that you’re talking about your soulmate’s penis. 

“Oh, come on Shy.” she giggles, “It’s not so bad that you like him, right? He’s your soulmate, and you’ve known him for nearly two months now. It’s not unreasonable to have feelings, or want to go on dates, and stuff with the guy.”

“This punks right, dweeb. Besides, souls don’t understand the concept of time. They go their own speed, and it’s not terrible for you to fall in love with him quickly.” 

You huff, “I just feel like I know nothing about him is all.” you protest. Hannah tsks, 

“What’s his favourite color?”

You blink in surprise, “What?”

She snaps her fingers, “Color, his favourite color!”

Fumbling, you answer her, “U-Uh, it’s blue why?”

“Favourite food?”

“Burritos? But if I have to be specific than he prefers pork over beef. He would never say that though.” you smile, “He just gets this excited little smirk when he gets to have pork burritos over beef.”

“Pet peeves?”

“Swearing, when people just don’t come out, and say stuff, and do this whole run around thing, poor manners, dirty dishes in the sink, like if you use a mug then instead of cleaning it you just put it in the sink.” you’re listing these off on your fingers not realizing what Hannah’s doing, “obnoxious people which is weird cause he himself is a little obnoxious.”

“Best friend?”

“Papyrus, but if you don’t count family members than Alphys.” you point to the monster beside you. 

“Adorable little quirks?” she’s got a huge smile on her face, 

“Well he’s a total worrier. He’s constantly texting me to ask if I took a sweater with me cause it’s cold, or if I have an umbrella when it’s raining. He also worries I don’t eat right, and it’s nice he cares. It always makes me smile to get his little worrywart texts. His forehead scrunches a little like right between his sockets when he’s annoyed by something trivial, and there have been times where I’ve done something just to make his forehead scrunch like that.” you’ve got a goofy smile on your face, “Sometimes, he’ll just text me good night just because he can before he goes to bed, but ever since we went dancing it’s been good night princess. That’s another, he likes to call me princess which is weird, but cute anyway, and-”

You stop yourself as Hannah starts laughing as does Alphys. Tilting your head, you look between your two friends, 

“What?” 

Hannah takes a moment to compose herself, and even then her smile is huge, “Shiloh! You know him. Think of all that stuff you just answered! Tell me, if we went out to get Sans a gift right now do you know exactly what you could get him that he’d like?”

“Well, sure. He likes practical things. Things he can use instead of just frivolous…things.” you trail off at the end fully realizing what’s going on, and you’re instantly sitting straight in your seat, “Holy shit, I do know him!” 

“Took ya long enough.” Alphys claps you on the back making you lose the air in your lungs for a moment. 

Your mind is seriously blown right now. Have you just been stockpiling this information about Sans when you’ve been hanging out with him, thinking that you don’t know him at all? Does he know you?

“But what about Sans? Maybe he doesn’t know me.” you try. Hannah tsks, and does that finger wag again before holding out her hand wiggling her fingers, 

“Gimme your phone.”

You narrow your eyes, “Why?”

She rolls hers, “Just do it.”

Muttering under your breath, you grab your phone from your pocket, and hand it to your little friend. She takes it, and starts looking through your phone. You have no idea what she was planning on doing. If you had, you never would’ve given her your phone. 

You watch as she selects something, than holds your phone as if she’s put someone on speaker. 

“What are you-”

“Shh!” Hannah shushes you just as the phone picks up on the other end. 

“HELLO? I THOUGHT YOU WERE UPSET WITH ME?”

She called Sans?! You go to grab your phone, but she holds it away from you, and smirks, 

“Hi Sans, it’s actually Hannah.” she holds up her finger to her lips signalling you to shut up. Grumpily, you comply sitting back in a huff. 

“HANNAH? WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME ON SHILOH’S PHONE?”

“I have to ask you a few questions.”

You hear him sigh, “I’M NOT EVEN GOING TO BOTHER ASKING WHY, GO ON THEN.”

“What’s Shiloh’s favourite color?”

Total silence on the other end for a few minutes before he responds with, “EXCUSE ME?”

“Her favourite color. Tell me.”

You don’t know what point she’s trying to make by doing this but you have to admit you’re pretty curious. 

“IT’S YELLOW, WHY?”

“Favourite food?”

“SHE’D TELL YOU IT’S SOME HEALTH FOOD, BUT IN REALITY IT’S PITA CHIPS WITH SPINACH, AND CHEESE DIP. WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THIS?”

“Her pet peeves?”

“...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS HUMAN?”

“Just trust me Sans, and answer the question.”

He sighs, sounding completely aggravated, “PEOPLE WHO EAT WITH THEIR MOUTH OPEN, PEOPLE WHO WALK SLOWLY IN FRONT OF HER, AND SHE CAN’T GET BY, WHEN SHE’S IN LINE AT THE STORE, AND PEOPLE STAND TOO CLOSE TO HER, WHEN OTHERS SNAP THEIR GUM. SATISFIED?”

“Best friend?”

“YOU’RE TRYING MY PATIENCE HUMAN, YOU KNOW IT’S YOU.”

“I know.” she gets a smug look then asks, “Adorable little quirks?”

Another loud sigh, but this one comes off as more a growl than anything, “WHEN SHE GETS EXCITED ABOUT SINGING EVEN THOUGH SHE THINKS SHE’S NOT VERY GOOD WHEN SHE’S WONDERFUL, HOW SHE’S CONCERNED ABOUT OTHERS AROUND HER, BUT TRIES TO PLAY IF OFF LIKE SHE’S NOT, WHEN SHE SNEEZES SHE MAKES THIS LITTLE SQUEAKING NOISE,” you can hear Sans’s voice getting softer as he goes, “WHEN SHE FINDS SOMETHING OVERLY AMUSING HER SMILE PITCHES UP JUST SO THAT HER EYES CRINKLE AT THE CORNERS...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS HUMAN?” his voice is barely audible now.

Hannah’s not paying attention to Sans anymore though, she’s paying attention to you because tears are falling down your cheeks. Not from what Sans has said, but from the ache in your chest. This time it’s not just anxiety, but it’s doubt, and a general feeling of despair. These are Sans’s feelings right now, and apparently he’s feeling them strongly enough for you to feel.

Wiping your cheeks, you sniff out, “I need to go home. I need…” you start looking around not really sure what you need, “I need to just go. I have to go.”

“AM I ON SPEAKER? WHAT IS HAPPENING?” 

“U-Uh, call you back?” Hannah sputters out, and goes to hit end call. 

“DON’T YOU-!” Hannah cuts him off by hanging up on him. You’re already standing by now, 

“I have to go.” you repeat grabbing Crispin’s leash. Alphys stops you by placing a hand on your shoulder, 

“I’ll drive you punk, it’s alright.”

You nod, and wipe your cheeks again. Paying for food you didn’t really eat, you leave the place in a hurry wanting to just get home. Alphys takes you back as fast as she can, and once there you jump out of the car asking for a raincheck on girls day before you’re racing inside. Poor Crispin is being dragged a little in your rush, so you end up bending down, and picking him up so you can run up the eight flights of stairs. Not even bothering to drop off your dog at home, you start banging on your neighbours door the moment you get to it a little wheezy from the jog up the stairs. It’s answered by a bewildered Papyrus, 

“uh, what’s-”

“Where’s Sans?” you ask interrupting him. He quirks a brow, and motions to the hallway, 

“his office, w-”

“Watch Crispin!” you interrupt him again, shoving your little dog into his arms, and hurrying to the hallway. Papyrus calls out for you as you go, but you ignore him. 

Going straight for Sans’s office, you don’t even knock before you enter, startling the small monster who’s head snaps up as you enter. His sockets widen as he sees it’s you, standing in surprise, and opens his mouth as you start walking towards him, 

“WHAT ARE YOU-”

You wrap your arms around him, and hug him to you tightly. Sans tenses as you do this at first, but eventually you feel his arms as they wrap around you. You clench your eyes shut tight, and press your face into the crook of his neck. Due to your height you’re leaning over in a slightly uncomfortable manner, but you don’t want to move. Not yet anyway. He smooths your hair down, 

“WHAT’S WRONG?” he asks softly. You clutch tightly to his shirt, 

“I’m still so mad at what you did. It was dumb, and reckless. You don’t have to try, and impress me Sans because I already know you’re strong. You don’t have to prove it.” your voice is coming out in shuddering gasps as you hold off tears, “But then you go, and list off all those cute things you know about me because you’ve been paying attention this whole time. Each time we’ve hung out you’ve remembered small bits, and pieces about me, and while that makes me happy, I can’t feel it because all I feel is how unhappy you are!” 

You pull back sniffing to finally look him in the eye. His sockets are wide, and his expression is one of disbelief. He doesn’t look like he’s going to say anything, so you continue, 

“You can’t keep going thinking that I’ll bail at any time Sans. That if you say, or do something I don’t approve of, I’ll leave. I’ve noticed it more than once Sans, and you can’t keep going like that! What can I do to prove that I want this? That I’m here because I want to be, and that I actually like you.” you rub his back a little, “Please tell me, Sans.”

“I...I DON’T KNOW.” he answers still looking up at you incredulously. 

Fine, you’ll just wing it. You need to show him you’re not going anywhere, and that while you’re unsure of your feelings for him there’s something there. What can you...that’s it! 

Smiling down at him, you reach up, and cup both his cheeks. His sockets widen as you lean in, and whisper, 

“I’ll wing it then.” voicing your earlier thought. Moving forward, you gently press your lips to his teeth. 

Sans sucks in a sharp breath, and at first you wonder if this was the wrong thing to do, but are reassured a moment later when his hand tangles in your hair to help him deepen the kiss while his other arm pulls you closer to him. 

Kissing Sans is different. His facial bones are slightly malleable, and have a little give to them. It’s not the same as a human’s, but they still move a bit, and while kissing him is a whole new experience it’s still a nice one. You can’t help, but smile into the kiss. Sans’s chest rumbles as he feels this, and pulls you even closer. 

“hoo, look at that little buddy. they finally did it.”

You, and Sans break away suddenly to find Papyrus in the doorway still holding Crispin. He’s got a shit eating grin on his face. Your cheeks flame at having been caught, especially because you know Papyrus will totally tease you about this. 

“so was there tongue, or-”

Papyrus is cut off by the office door slamming in his face. Glancing at Sans, you can see his left socket lit up with his magic, and an obvious scowl on his face. You snort, drawing his attention to you. 

“Well, that’s one way to get rid of your nosy brother.”

“HE KNEW WHAT WAS GOING ON. HE DID THAT ON PURPOSE.” Sans mutters out bitterly. You laugh, soothing his ire. 

“Just ignore him.”

“OH, I WILL.” he reaches up once again to tangle his hand in your hair pulling you to him leaning up to brush his teeth against your lips, and cheek, “I’M A BIT TOO PREOCCUPIED WITH THIS BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS IN FRONT OF ME TO WORRY ABOUT HIM.” 

“Ooh, you smooth talker.”

“ONLY FOR YOU.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested, I did a doodle page on tumblr for Sans (Or Berry as he's known in my headcanons), and on it is a small drawing of his royal guard outfit if you're curious of what it looks like. You can find it [here](https://absurdmageart.tumblr.com/post/619680740664377344/its-a-doodle-page-berrys-to-be-exact-our)


	9. 7PM, and Tanked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is a little drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days, I'm going to post only one chapter, and ya'll will be sad. Sorry for when that happens :p

You haven't been able to see Sans a lot since that kiss happened. The anniversary of when Monsters first gained freedom from the Underground was fast approaching, and he was needed to help prepare for it. Most of the time you just had to live with a text here, or there from him. You had to admit you missed the tiny skeleton. It’s not the same having him not around. It felt weird not being able to see him whenever you wanted, and you know your friends noticed. 

"Cheer up, buckaroo." Gil tosses a candy at you, "I'm sure you'll see your skelebae soon." 

"Shut up, Gil." you toss popcorn at him, "I'm allowed to miss him when I haven't seen him in over a week." 

He smirks, and picks up the popcorn now sitting on his chest to eat it. You’d decided to have Gil, and Luke over for movies tonight to help distract you from missing Sans. Hannah was also supposed to come, and you'd planned on playing video games, but she’d caught a cold. So, she's in bed for the night. Your other two friends were more than happy to make it a movie night though. It’s rare that it’s just you, and the boys, but they’re good company. They’re definitely distracting you from the fact that Sans is working so much he can’t see you. 

You'd just started a new movie feeling a bit better about missing Sans, when you start hearing some weird thumping noise from out in the hallway. You know Luke, and Gil can hear it too since both their heads turn to look at your door. Curiously, you get up to check what's going on. 

"Careful, it could be a murderer!" Luke calls out cheerfully. Thanks, what a pal. 

Opening your door, you look around, and are surprised to find Papyrus sitting outside his door. That's odd. Moving towards him, you call out,

"Papyrus, are you okay?"

His one good socket opens to look up at you, and suddenly his face lights up,

"well lookie here it's sweetheart coming to save the day!" 

Oh wow, he's so sloshed. It's like 7pm, what the hell Papyrus? Crouching down since it's annoying to lean over him, you ask,

"How much did you drink there Paps?"

"only a little bit." he giggles this evil little giggle like he knows exactly what he's done. Unable to stop the smile on your face, your next question has to be,

"And you're sitting outside your apartment, why?"

He looks at the door sadly, "i forgot my keys. i can't open the lock without 'em." 

Poor Papyrus, but you can't help making a face as you try to hold in your laughter. It's just so ridiculous. 

"Wanna come in, and watch movies with me, Luke, and Gil?"

"is little buddy there?"

"Crispin?" you ask still trying not to laugh. He nods, "Yes, Paps my dog will be there." 

"well, okay then!" he nods happily, and you help him to his feet having to steady him a little as he sways, "i like little buddy. he's so dumb looking."

Now, you start laughing. Crispin indeed was dumb looking, but he was your dummy. Leading Papyrus back to your apartment, you call out to Luke, and Gil,

"We have a guest gents, and he's a wee sauced." you chuckle. Both men look at you, and Gil is the first to wave,

"Hey Papyrus, how's it going?"

"excellent, i'm no longer on the floor, and i get to see little buddy. where is he?" 

You whistle for Crispin who comes trotting from the hallway, and the moment he spots Papyrus he gets so excited. He runs over, and does his little butt dance as Papyrus sits on the floor happy to play with him. Shaking your head, you pause the movie to call Sans. 

"I'm gonna call his brother. Watch him while I do, okay?" 

"Roger that." Luke salutes. Smiling, you pull out your phone, and dial Sans's number. He doesn't answer the first time, so you have to redial three more times before he picks up.

_"HELLO?"_

"Hey Sans, it's me your soulmate with a funny dilemma on her hands."

_"CAN THIS WAIT? I'M REALLY VERY-"_

Papyrus, who has realized you're on the phone with Sans by now has stood up at breakneck speed, and hurried over to you. Gil, and Luke ended up being pretty useless at watching him. He drapes himself over you, and tries to get your phone,

"is that sans?" he gleefully calls out, "saaans!"

"Papyrus no, get off!" you cackle, and try to get away, but when Papyrus drops his weight, he drops it. What the hell? Sans was so light when you picked him up! Papyrus weighs a freaking ton!

"gimme the phooone!" he whines as you hold it away. You can faintly here Sans saying something on the other end, but can't make it out,

"No Paps, go sit down with Crispin! Remember Crispin, little buddy?"

"nooo! i want sans!" 

You shriek as he fully puts his weight on you, and you tumble to the floor with a six foot three skeleton on top of you. Why is he so heavy? He's only bones dammit! Your phone skitters from your hand, and lands under your dining room table. Luke gets up to grab it. 

"Papyrus, you're heavy as hell! What the fuck?" you whine. He won't get off either. Actually, to your embarrassment he snuggles in with a sigh, and says,

"oh, you're squishy, and warm." 

Cause every girl wants to hear they're squishy, thanks Paps. Luke comes back with your phone, and hands it to you. Managing to get it to your ear, you call out,

"Still there?"

_"YES, WHAT IN BLAZES IS GOING ON?"_

"Papyrus is a little...inebriated." 

"saaans." he whines to emphasize your point, although he's muffled by your cleavage which he's decided to shove his skull into. 

You hear Sans sigh, and growl very loudly before cursing in his own way ("FOR HECKS SAKE!") before asking,

 _"WHAT'S HE DOING NOW?"_

"Uhh...well he’s somehow increased his weight-"

 _"HE'S IN A CLINGY MOOD THEN."_ Sans sounds like he's making mental notes for himself,

"Yeah, well he did it on top of me, so now I'm stuck on the floor with your over six foot brother on top of me as he basically motorboats me." 

Sans sputters on the other end, _"HE WHAT?!"_

"His face is right in my breasts, and he-!" you squeal right at the end as Papyrus has lifted his head, and decided squeezing with his hands was a better option.

"nyeh heh, squishy."

Now you're sputtering as Gil, and Luke cackle being NO help whatsoever. 

"Papyrus, stop copping a feel!" you squeak in embarrassment, but Papyrus just whines,

"but you're squishy!" 

You return to talking to Sans, "Please, tell me you're coming home tonight?" no answer on the other end making you nervous, "Sans?" 

_"I...AM NOT. I'M SORRY. CAN'T YOU LET HIM INTO HIS, AND I’S PLACE?"_

"No! He locked himself out, that's why he's with me!" 

More silence before a quiet,

_"...PLEASE?"_

Oh, no way! No way! He wants you to take care of his very clingy, very handsy, very drunk little brother for the night!

"Really Sans?" 

Papyrus has taken his hands off your breasts, but has smooshed his face into them again. You place your hand on his skull, and to your amazement he starts making a purring like noise. Well, that's kinda cute. 

_"I'M SORRY, BUT I HAVE NO WAY TO LET HIM IN TONIGHT. IT'S JUST ONE NIGHT. PUT HIM TO BED ON YOUR COUCH, AND HE'LL BE RIGHT AS RAIN TOMORROW."_

"Does that mean super hungover cause he's tanked Sans."

 _"TOMATO, TAMATO."_ Yeah no.

Sighing loudly, you worry your lip a bit before finally giving in, 

"Fine, but you totally owe me one." 

_"TECHNICALLY PAPYRUS OWES YOU ONE, AND GOOD LUCK COLLECTING THAT."_ he cackles. Great, _"IF THAT'S ALL I SHOULD GO, I'M VERY BUSY."_

"Wait!" you call out, and you still hear him moving about so you assume he's still there. Flushing, and avoiding Gil, and Luke's gazes you murmur into the phone, "I miss you." 

Sans stops moving on the other end. It's complete silence between you two for a moment before Sans chuckles warmly,

 _"I MISS YOU TOO, PRINCESS. I'LL SEE YOU SOON. ALSO, IF YOU WISH PAPYRUS TO STOP GROPING YOU WHICH I ASSUME YOU DO, LET HIM LAY HIS HEAD IN YOUR LAP. IT’S NOT THE BEST OPTION, BUT IT’S BETTER THAN HAVING HIM GRAB YOUR BREASTS, AND IT ALSO MEANS I’M LESS LIKELY TO KILL HIM IN THE END."_

You chuckle back,"Thanks, will do. Bye Sans, good luck with work."

 _"GOODBYE PRINCESS, AND THANK YOU."_

You hang up the phone after that, and turn to look at two smug humans watching you. Scowling you motion to Papyrus,

"A little help?"

Both burst into laughter, but do help get Papyrus off you. He whines the whole time calling for the squishy warmth to come back. You go take your seat on the couch back once you're up, but Papyrus is immediately sprawling himself on the couch once you do, snuggling his skull into your lap like Sans had suggested, wrapping his arms around your stomach. He sighs happily, and you know you're stuck for now. Your friends snicker, and take the two remaining arm chairs. Oh well, it’s better than him grabbing your breasts, which you’ll have to have a discussion with him about later. 

Papyrus doesn't move once during the movies. He just continues to lay in your lap while you pet his skull causing him to purr slightly. In fact he refuses to move until well after Luke, and Gil head home. You’ve been trying to get him to unlatch for at least a half hour now, and once you finally succeed he’s grumbling plus whining unhappily. 

“nooo, come back.” he whines which comes out muffled since he’s face down into the couch. You pat his skull, 

“I’m getting you blankets, and a pillow big guy. Time to sleep off all that alcohol.”

A high pitched whine is your response making you shake your head as you move to your linen closet. Grabbing Papyrus a couple extra pillows, and a few blankets, you head back to the couch where he hasn’t moved. Tsking, you toss the blankets over top of him, and physically lift his skull to place the pillows underneath his head before gently laying it back down. Stepping back, you observe your handiwork, and figure this’ll be fine until the morning. 

Leaving Papyrus, you go get ready for bed yourself, first changing into your pajamas before going to the bathroom to brush your teeth, and wash your face. When that’s finished, you go check on Papyrus once more. He hasn’t moved, and now you’re wondering if skeleton monsters can throw up. If he vomits laying like that can he choke like a human would?

Biting your bottom lip, you go grab a towel, and set it on the floor by his head then slowly turn his skull to the side so if he throws up he’s not going to choke on it. If he can choke that is. Satisfied, you get up to head to bed only to find you can’t. Papyrus’s hand has snapped out, and grabbed your wrist. Looking down at him you, can see him looking up at you. Crouching down to be more eye level with him, you ask, 

“You okay?”

He snuffles like he’s tired, but reaches up to brush his fingers against your cheek startling you, 

“you’re so pretty. sans got so lucky.”

You blink just staring at Papyrus. What’s he saying? What’s he doing? You hope he’s just trying to compliment you a little, and it’s not what you’re thinking it is. Papyrus has never shown any interest in you that you’ve noticed, so it has to just be him giving you a compliment. You should just say thank you, and leave. You shouldn’t open this can of worms, but guess what you do? Obviously, you open that can of worms. 

“What are you saying Papyrus?”

He whines before answering, “i like when you use my nicknames instead of my full name. makes me feel like you actually like me instead of me just being sans younger brother.” he’s totally pouting right now. Okay, you can do that if it helps you figure out what he meant earlier, 

“Sure Paps, I can do that, and I do like you. You’re my friend.”

“i want you to love me like you love sans.”

Hoo, you just royally stepped in it. Why did he just have to say that!? This is coming out of nowhere. What’s gotten into him?

“Paps, I’m Sans’s soulmate. I’m not yours. Yours is out there somewhere, and you’ll find them someday then you’ll be totally embarrassed about this conversation trust me.” you try smiling, but it’s strained, “Think of how Sans would feel if he heard you saying these things.” you try, thinking if he thinks of Sans’s feelings instead of yours that might work. 

“he won’t care. sans always caves, and gives me what i want in the end.” his voice sounds sleepy, and you’re praying that he just falls asleep soon. 

“Paps, trust me when I say this. Sans isn’t going to want to give you what you want this time, nor is he going to want to share. Not to mention that you’re just my friend, Papyr...Papy.” you correct yourself before saying his full name, and pat his skull, “And that’s all. Sans is the one...the one I want to pursue. I’m sorry.”

Papyrus says nothing as he stares at you. At first you think he’s going to let you go, and just fall asleep. Instead, he yanks on your arm causing you to yelp in surprise as you’re pulled towards him. You can almost see it in slow motion as he sits up while he pulls you in. Eyes widening, you manage at the last moment to move your head so his teeth just connect with your cheek. 

Papyrus just tried to kiss you. 

You’re shocked, and yank yourself away from him, placing a hand on your cheek in utter surprise. Papyrus doesn’t look ashamed, apologetic, or anything like that. In fact he seems a little proud of what he’s just done. You on the other hand are pretty upset. You’re really worried that Sans is going to be super pissed with what just happened! However, Papyrus is really drunk, and getting angry at him right now would serve no purpose so instead you stand up then brush yourself off. Sighing in frustration, you murmur to Papyrus, 

“Goodnight Papyrus.”

Calmly, you go to your room, and lock the door just for good measure. You honestly have no idea what he’s capable of at the moment. It’s actually super hard to fall asleep that night after what just happened, and you’re only able to finally nod off in the early hours of the morning. It seriously feels like you’ve just fallen asleep when you’re woken up again. You’d go back to sleep, but what happened last night is still fresh in your mind, and you feel you really need to speak to Papyrus about what happened. 

Laying in bed, you listen carefully, but don’t hear anything outside your room. Figuring he must still be asleep, you get up quietly, and go to your living room. Sure enough, he’s fast asleep on your couch. Leaving him to sleep, you decide to make some breakfast for the two of you. Sans won’t be back until much later, so Papyrus would be stuck with you for a while. 

Figuring he’d like something salty when he wakes up, you start making some eggs, sausages, and bacon assuming that’d work fine. You’re about halfway through the bacon when you hear an urgent, 

“where’s your bathroom?”

Glancing to the kitchen entrance, you find Papyrus there looking like a total mess with his hand at his mouth. Realizing what’s happening, you hurriedly tell him where, and he’s off. The next thing you know you can hear him throwing up, and wince. Guess skeleton monsters do indeed throw up. Removing the food from the heat, you grab a washcloth from the linen closet, and go to the bathroom. Papyrus has left the door open, and you find him dry heaving a little over the toilet bowl miserably. 

Dousing the cloth in cold water, you ring it out then go to him, and kneel down pressing the cold cloth to first his forehead then the back of his neck. He makes a whimpering sigh of relief as you do, and for his sake you decide not to mention that you in fact do notice that when he throws up it doesn’t just come out of his mouth. He is just a skeleton after all. 

When his dry heaves seem to end, you move him back up against the tub, and slowly start cleaning him off being especially careful when cleaning his eye sockets. Papyrus doesn’t protest, nor fight you doing this, and instead just watches you with a soft expression. 

Once cleaned up, you toss the cloth into the hamper, and stand up offering Papyrus a hand. He takes it, and you haul him to his feet. Unlike last night he’s light as hell when you lift him, and it makes you nearly throw him into you. Luckily, you don’t. 

“I made breakfast. I know you just technically lost yours but you’ll probably feel better if you eat something.”

He rubs his forehead, “yeah probably. thanks sweetheart.”

You nearly flinch at his term of endearment for you. Before last night you always thought he’d meant it in a friendly way, but now you’re uncertain. Heading back to the kitchen with Papyrus following behind he sits at the dining room table while you finish cooking the bacon. When it’s finished, and you’ve made some toast, you plate it up then bring it to the table. 

Papyrus seems genuinely happy when he sees what you’ve made to eat, and despite throwing up less than a half hour ago he digs right into his food. You’re a little slower to eat mainly because you’re about to bring up something awkward as fuck. Figuring it’s best to just rip the bandaid off, you clear your throat drawing his attention to you. 

“Do you remember last night at all?”

He seems to think about this for a few minutes before shrugging, “bits, and pieces.”

“Do you remember telling me that you wanted me to love you like I love Sans, and then kissing me?”

He’s got a bite of his food halfway to his mouth making him freeze as you say this. His socket is wide, and shock is clear as day on his face. Not only that there seems to be a little panic there. 

“...what?”

“Do you want me to rehash everything, or no?”

“stars, do i want you to?”

“Might be best since I’m telling Sans what happened when he gets home tonight.”

Papyrus looks extremely alarmed now, and definitely panicked. He sets his fork down, and leans forward a little, 

“if it was nothing then you don’t have to tell him.”

“Yes I do, Paps.”

“why?”

“Because I’m not keeping something like this from my soulmate.” you cross your arms, “Listen, last night you got a little too drunk, copped a feel saying I was squishy, and warm while not only using your hands, but smooshing your face into my cleavage as well. Then when I tried to put you to bed you said I was pretty, and that Sans was really lucky. This was all before you claimed you like when I use nicknames for your name cause it makes it feel like I actually like you, which I do, but as a friend.” you stress, “And then you told me you wished I loved you like I love Sans before yanking me towards you to kiss me, and thankfully I moved at the last minute so you just got my cheek.” you motion to your cheek to emphasize. 

Papyrus grows silent for a while, and you’re wondering what he’s thinking as well as how he’s feeling about all this. All you can see on his face is the panic from before, as well as some emotion you can’t quite grasp. Embarrassment? Disbelief? Whatever it is, it’s fleeting, as he regains himself, and says, 

“did i really put my face into your tits?”

Well, apparently that’s how he feels. Now you know. You can’t help, but laugh a little even though this situation isn’t funny at all, and nod, 

“Yeah, you did it in front of Luke, and Gil, too, and while I was also on the phone with Sans.”

“was he pissed?”

“More like annoyed saying you were going to be a clingy drunk which oh my god were you ever.”

He scratches his cheek, a light purple dusting across his cheekbones, “whoops. jeez, i’m sorry sweetheart, that uh...that was scummy of me.”

You wave your hand dismissively, “That’s not a big deal now, Paps. You getting snuggly isn’t the problem. Hell, even the kiss wasn’t the problem. The real problem lies in whether you actually have genuine feelings for me cause I just...you know I can’t reciprocate right? I’m not trying to be mean, or heartless here it’s just-”

He holds up his hand stopping you, and sighs, that emotion from before flitting across his face, but like before you can’t catch it, “no i know, and no i don’t really like you that way sweetheart, i just…”

“You just?” you prompt gently. He’s grinding his teeth, and looks beyond embarrassed, 

“i just want what sans has.” he murmurs staring at his food, “sans has been...so happy since you came around, and he’s...gentler, more patient, he’s becoming a better version of himself.” he looks up at you, “i want that. i...want to be better.”

“Papyrus…” you breathe out. He flushes an even darker shade of purple, 

“i know it’s dumb.” he mutters, and you smack his arm startling him as well as making him sputter a bit, 

“It’s not dumb!” you snap at him, “Don’t ever say something like that is dumb! Papyrus you’re a lot of things. You’re frugal, sarcastic, and a bit of a shit disturber who loves gossip, and drama.” he raises a brow, and you smile as you continue, “But you’re smart, a good brother, and a good friend. Despite what you think you’re also pretty gentle, and you have this ability to make others laugh when they’re down. You’re a good person Papyrus, and I truly believe that one day you’ll have what Sans has. You’ll find that person who makes you a better person, and I bet they’ll be way better than me.” you chuckle. 

Papyrus silently watches you for a few minutes while you just continue to smile reassuringly. He has this soft contemplative expression on his face as he studies your face, and you swear he looks like he wants to cry. Eventually it fades as his grin returns, and he picks up his fork again, sighing, 

“well it won’t be hard honestly, i mean you’re a bit of a train wreck.” 

You roar with laughter making him start to laugh as well. This is more like it. This is the Papyrus you want to hangout with. 

“still gonna tell sans?” he asks once the laughter has died. You nod, 

“Yup. I refuse to keep secrets from him.”

Papyrus blows out a puff of air, and mutters, “text me beforehand so i can run, or something so he can’t kill me.”

“He won’t kill you.”

“wanna bet?”

You honestly think Papyrus is overreacting, and once Sans comes home that evening, you go to his place while Papyrus runs off saying to text him when the fire is out. There’s no way Sans is going to freak out that badly. You just can’t see it. Okay, maybe you can a little, but Papyrus is Sans’s younger brother, he isn’t going to kill him. 

Sans had left the door unlocked after he’d messaged you, and Papyrus so his brother could get in, so you just head inside, not bothering to knock. He seems a little surprised to see that it’s only you coming over. He apparently hasn’t even had time to change out of his guard uniform, and is just taking a moment to sit on the couch to rest a bit. You can only imagine how tired he must be. 

“Hey Sans.” you smile, and jog over to sit down beside him. 

“HELLO, HOW WAS YOUR DAY WITH MY BROTHER?”

“Well, Papyrus spent most of it hungover so we watched a few movies, and when he felt better we played some video games. It was chill.”

“I SEE, AND WHERE IS MY IDIOT OF A BROTHER ANYWAY?”

“He’s hiding from you.” you answer honestly. Sans narrows his sockets so you decide to just jump in, “He did something last night that he’s not too proud of today.”

Sans groans, and leans back into the couch, “STARS ABOVE, WHAT’D HE DO?”

“Right, well first off don’t get upset please until I’m done explaining okay?”

He shifts a bit, and taps his foot, “WHAT’D HE DO?” he doesn’t sound happy as he repeats his question. Here goes, 

“Last night Papyrus claimed he wished I loved him like I love you than tried to kiss me, but missed when I moved my head so he only got my cheek.”

Sans is fully sitting up now completely at attention, and looking very pissed if the growl rumbling violently from his chest wasn’t indication enough. Or the fact that his left socket was sparking with magic.

“HE DID WHAT?” his voice is icy. His ire isn’t even meant for you, and you shiver from his tone.

“He didn’t mean it.” you place a hand on his arm to hopefully soothe him. His magic dies, but the growl still lingers, 

“EXPLAIN.”

So you do. You take the time to tell Sans everything Papyrus told you this morning, and watch as your soulmate’s face softens. You can tell he’s still not happy about the kiss, but he’s more understanding now. While he processes, you text Papyrus to let him know it’s safe to come home, and he actually appears a lot faster than you expected. Maybe he didn’t go far. 

Sans stands up, and goes to stand in front of Papyrus his arms crossed while Papyrus just stares back awkwardly, or at least that’s how it felt to you. The two brother’s just stare at one another for a ridiculous amount of time. It actually gets to be so long that you’re checking your phone for the time not really believing they’d just stare at one another for that long. You’re relieved when Sans starts talking. You’d been afraid that they were just going to stare at one another all night. 

“YOU KISSED MY SOULMATE.”

“...apparently. don’t really remember much but sounds right.” Papyrus answers, his voice soft. 

You inwardly groan when the staring starts up again. What fresh hell is this? Is this actually how these two dorks communicated seriously with each other? Thank god you don’t have to wait all that long for something to happen this time. Sans breaks the staring contest again by reaching up, and lightly cuffing Papyrus on the side of the skull, 

“DON’T DO IT AGAIN.” he growls lowly before turning around, and walking back to sit beside you. 

“...i won’t.” you can hear the emotion in Papyrus’s voice, and for a moment you think he might actually cry. That expression is back once again, and you’re starting to feel annoyed that you can’t place it. 

You know he’d been unbelievably anxious of Sans’s reaction, and realizing that this was it, he must be so relieved. Maybe that’s it? Then why was he making that expression earlier? You’re a little frustrated that you can’t piece it together. Papyrus in the end doesn’t end up crying, but he does shoot you a look of appreciation before leaving the room. The second he’s gone Sans is growling beside you, 

“WHICH CHEEK?” his voice is hushed, and you snort but tap the cheek in question. 

He immediately leans over, and brushes his teeth against that cheek. Then to your delight he nuzzles his cheek against yours. You giggle, and press your hand against his other cheek to smoosh your faces together. When Sans speaks next his deep voice is right by your ear making you shiver, 

“ONLY MY SCENT IS ALLOWED TO LINGER ON YOU. UNDERSTAND?”

“Well seeing as yours is the only one I want lingering on me, yes I understand.” you chuckle, and Sans purrs a little, 

“YOU’RE TEASING AGAIN PRINCESS.”

“Whoops, total accident.” you grin cheekily. Sans chuckles, and presses his skull into the crook of your neck, 

“...I LOVE YOU.” he whispers. 

You’re still not able to say it back. It burns you each time you can’t say it back, but to show him you care you pull him against you, and hug him tightly to you. Sans sighs in response, and nuzzles his skull deeper into your neck. He fits just right when he does that. It’s almost as if you, and him were made for each other, or something right? 

You’d missed him a lot since you hadn’t been able to see him much in the last little while, and with the whole Papyrus fiasco of last night you’re more than happy to just curl up on the couch with him to cuddle. Despite being a grumpy brat he’s decent at cuddling, and right now you couldn’t have care less even if he was super shitty at it. You’re just happy to be here with him.


	10. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Anniversary approaches, and your feelings are jumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter this week guys! I told you it would happen eventually, and apparently it's this week.

The anniversary is now fast approaching, which you know you agreed to attend with Sans, and while that was still perfectly fine with you the problem facing you now was what to wear. When you’d asked Sans what you were supposed to wear for this event, he said it was very formal, and that you’d need to wear an evening gown. You told him, you don’t think you’ve got one of them just laying around in your closet. At the mention of having to go shopping however, Sans told you not to worry, and that he’d already taken care of it, but then proceeded to say nothing else about it! Not even when you begged him to tell you while he stood there looking smug. It was incredibly irritating.

So, you begrudgingly left it alone, but as the date of the anniversary got closer, and closer you began to get nervous. You didn’t want to show up underdressed. That’s just really poor etiquette, and this is supposed to be a special event, not to mention you don’t exactly know how many humans will be there. Being underdressed will just make you stick out even more! In your nervousness, you’d decided to bring it up to your female friends when they’d come over for a little spa afternoon. You’d been painting Daisy’s nails when you had finally told them, and nearly ended up smearing the nailpolish all over fingers when she moved in her excitement. 

“You’re going to the anniversary celebration?! Not just the one the public gets to go to, but the private one?” you swear she’s got stars in her eyes right now. 

“Yes I do, now stop moving, or I’ll get nail polish everywhere.” you chastise your friend who complies, but still seems super excited, “I just wish I knew what he meant by took care of it.”

“Maybe he got you a dress.” Lulu suggests as she files down Hannah’s nails while Rachel sits with a face mask on. She’d claimed her T zone was getting a little too dry, and opted for a mask before doing her nails. 

“But he doesn’t know my size.” you point out. 

“The guy noticed your eyes crinkle when you laugh Shy. He knows your dress size.” Hannah snickers, and you blow a raspberry at her which just makes her laugh even harder.

“Didn’t he get a good check of your body when we went dancing?" Rachel points out quietly, taking a sip of her wine. Daisy titters trying to be quiet, but failing, and you just shrug with a smirk on your face, 

“I mean, yeah he did. I wasn’t wearing underwear that night though, and I’d like to be wearing some for the anniversary. Hopefully, he considers this.”

“I have no idea how you girls do that.” Lulu waves the nail file a little, “I couldn’t be comfortable with having no underwear on. Knowing that at any moment I might slip up, and boom my cooch is on display for everyone to see. Gil would have a fit.”

“It takes practice Lulu.” Hannah giggles, “But I mean my man Sans was getting himself close to no man’s territory when we went dancing. I saw his hand sliding up your thigh.” she wags her brows. You snort, and gleefully look at her, 

“You guys weren’t even outside with us when we took a break! He got even closer, and I seriously thought he was gonna do something, but then he didn’t, probably because I was drunk. In a way I was slightly disappointed.” you admit. A chorus of ooh’s go up from the girls making you chuckle a little. 

“Are you ready to admit you’re so in love with him yet you dork?” Hannah asks with a sigh. You shake your head, 

“I’ve literally known Sans for like what...three months at best? It’s too soon for the big L.” the girls all shake their heads as you mutter under your breath since you’re sure they can’t hear you, “Even if he’s said it already.”

Daisy yanks her hands away, and you startle looking up at her just as she exclaims, “Sans told you he loves you?! When did this happen?”

All the girls have stopped what they’re doing, and are now staring at you. Crap. Cringing a bit, you answer hesitantly, 

“Back when we got sick?”

“And I take it you didn’t say it back?” Rachel asks having composed herself quickly. She was the most composed of you all in general, so that’s not surprising. 

You flush, and fidget in your seat a bit. The girls are waiting on the edges of their seats for you to answer the question, but at the moment you kind of don’t want to. They’re just going to lecture you on being careful of his feelings, and such. You already know this! Those initial confessions from him happened a while back, and you feel you’ve been pretty considerate since then. Not that it was hard. In the last month Sans has been so busy that you barely see him. When you did finally get to see him, he was always exhausted, and just wanted to relax. So, most of your time spent together lately was you, and him just sitting on his couch, or yours. Sometimes you’d talk, or snark teasingly at one another, and other times you’d just watch a movie, or TV show. However, you haven’t seen him once in the last week, and a half. This is the longest you’ve gone since first giving him a chance without seeing him. It left a dull ache in your chest that you wish would go away. You haven’t mentioned the ache to anyone, not even Papyrus when you’d see him, or hangout with him when you were particularly missing Sans that day. You wanted to, but you feared the answer. 

Rachel cleared her throat giving you a pointed look. Right, you haven’t answered yet. Fidgeting a little more still feeling uncomfortable, you open your mouth to answer just as you’re saved by the door. Literally. Someone just came knocking on your door. Thank you! Standing quickly, you hurry over to the door with Rachel calling to you as you go, 

“This isn’t over Shiloh!”

Yes it is.

Reaching the door, you check the peephole, and you’re actually surprised enough by who’s there that you make a sort of loud, huh. You know the girls behind you are watching you as you open the door. 

“Hey Undyne, what’s up?” you ask her as you swing the door open, and effectively stop Crispin from running out by scooping him up. She smiles at you in her sort of evil little way you know as harmless. 

“I’m here to drop off this.” she lifts the box in her hands to emphasize. Quirking a brow, you move aside, and let her in, 

“What is it?”

“Unsure. The Lieutenant just expressed that I drop it off to you.”

“Sans did?”

“Indeed.” 

Hannah’s the one to clear her throat this time to draw your attention. Oh right, they’re still here. Undyne glances at the girls looking amused, and you fumble taking the box from her as you introduce her, 

“Oops sorry, right okay. So guys this is Undyne, and Undyne this is Daisy, Lulu, Hannah, and Rachel.” then you look specifically at Hannah, “Undyne is Alphys’s partner.”

Hannah lights up, “Oh, that’s awesome. I like Alphys, she’s cool.”

Undyne’s smirk twitches upwards. She always likes talking about Alphys, “She certainly is. There aren’t many who can match her in that field.”

“We’re just doing our nails, and such. Wanna join?” Hannah offers before you can. Undyne seems to consider the offer for a moment before nodding, 

“Why not? It’s not as if anything in my lab will explode without me at the moment, and all that awaits me at home is silence since Alphys is so busy.”

You worry at her wording of at the moment for her lab, and explosions. Does she frequently nearly blow up her lab? Taking the box to the dining room table as Rachel motions Undyne over to work on her nails, you carefully open the box. You have no idea what Sans has just sent you, and while you’re 100% sure he’d never send anything dangerous you’re still being careful. Removing the lid, you look down at what’s inside. 

It’s a dress. A very beautiful evening gown.

“Oh, wow.” you breathe out drawing the room’s attention. Pulling out the gown, you lift it up to yourself, and get another chorus of ooh’s from the girls, but this time it’s in awe. 

“That’s so pretty Shiloh!” Daisy cooed, “Go try it on!”

“Told you he was going to get you a dress.” Lulu smiles triumphantly. 

Hurrying to your room, you undress, and slip on the beautiful gown. It fits like a glove, and you have to hand it to Sans, he did a good job. The dress was a deep purple most likely to match his dress uniform that he needed to wear, and glittered prettily when you moved in it. It was an a-line dress with a straight across bust, and spaghetti straps that criss crossed then tied at your lower back. The skirt of the dress was slightly asymmetrical so the front was shorter than the back which had a court train to it. The front still went down to nearly the ground, and you quickly realize he’d had it made so that you’d have to wear heels with it. That makes you really smile. He remembered that you like wearing heels despite your height, and it also further proved that he really didn’t mind your height difference. The dress really was gorgeous. Putting on a pair of silver peep toe t-strap heels you take a good look at yourself in the mirror. You feel so pretty and you wonder if you could get one of the girls to do your hair the night of the Anniversary. It’s not that you’re no good at it, but it’s always easier to have someone else do your hair for formal events. 

Excitedly, you hurry out to show the other girls, and are pretty happy you don’t have to lift the dress off the ground as you move. The asymmetrical skirt was a good call. It brushed just above your ankles and you didn’t have to worry about stepping on the front. 

The girls all turn to you as you enter and you twirl around for them to see, “Well?”

“Oh my god, how pretty!” Daisy squeals, “Shiloh, you look so beautiful!”

“He really did get your measurements right.” Hannah laughs, “That fits perfectly.”

“The lieutenant has certainly outdone himself.” Undyne chips in. You smile, and turn to her specifically. Undyne would be there that night too with Alphys, and has gone to one of these before so you’re certain she’ll know the answer to your question. 

“Will I make the cut?” you ask smoothing the dress a little. She nods with her usual smile,

“Oh yes, that dress is exactly what you need. He even matched the colors well.”

“Will you be wearing a dress this color?”

“Certainly. Alphys, and I are to match after all just as you’re to match with Sans.” you feel relieved until she adds, “I must say it will be most interesting to have more than one human there this time.” 

That gives you pause, “There’s only one other human going to be there?”

She nods again, “Yes. You, and Chara are the only humans listed to attend.”

“So just me, and the ambassador?”

“Precisely.” 

That makes you feel uneasy, and it must be obvious because Undyne starts chuckling loudly, 

“I wouldn’t worry too much dear girl. The monsters in attendance know this is a special event, especially for the Queen. They won’t start anything in her presence although, you may get a snide remark here, and there.” oh, how nice, “But your knight will be by your side, and I believe our ambassador will also be quick to jump to your defense.”

You tilt your head, “How come?”

“That’s just how Chara is. He’s an interesting human child, or teenager I should say now. He is 13.” 

That's comforting, although you're not sure how you feel about having a child come to your rescue. After a few more compliments from your friends, you go to change back into your regular clothes making sure to hang the dress up carefully so it isn’t accidentally ruined, or wrinkled. Rejoining your friends, you settle down for a fun afternoon full of teasing, and laughs.

Later that evening though, was one of your rare nights you're able to see Sans, and it'll be the last time before the party. So, after all your friends head home, you walk over to Sans's apartment, and walk inside without knocking. If the door was open like that it meant Sans was home, and had left it open for you. 

Closing the door quietly, you're actually surprised not to find him on the couch, but in the kitchen. Smiling at seeing him cooking for the first time in a long while, you walk over to surprise him by wrapping your arms around his shoulders, and leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. He hums, and nuzzles his cheek against yours in response. 

"DID IT FIT?" he asks tiredly, and you nod,

"Sure did."

"GOOD." 

"Tired?" you ask softly with your arms still around him, and he just sighs showing off how tired he really is,

"EXHAUSTED. I CAN'T WAIT FOR THIS STUPID ANNIVERSARY TO BE OVER." 

You chuckle, and stand back up pressing a soft kiss to the top of his skull then leave him to cook since it look liked he was almost done. Taking a seat on the couch, you pull out your phone, and send a few texts to your friends. By the time you've done that Sans is walking towards the couch, and hands you a plate. You stare at it for a moment before taking it,

"You...made me food?"

He sits beside you, "I KNEW YOU'D BE HERE." 

You look at the food on your plate while Sans has already started eating. That ache in your chest is gone which you noticed right away. It's replaced with a warm feeling the longer you spend with Sans, but tomorrow you won't be able to be around him, and the ache will come back. Swallowing past the lump in your throat, you pick up your fork, and focus on the fact that Sans has made you food that’s incredibly delicious. 

"You're a good cook." you comment quietly after having eaten half the food on your plate. 

"OF COURSE." he replies, "I PRACTICED." 

That doesn't surprise you. When Sans dedicates himself to something he does it 100%. No half assing for this skeleton monster. That's for Papyrus. 

"It shows." you murmur continuing your dinner. 

The moment you're done Sans takes the plate startling you, and sets it on the coffee table. He then crosses his arms,

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?" 

"Nothing." you reply quickly. 

How can you tell him that everything feels so jumbled? That his, and your relationship is moving at a speed you're not sure of, but that you can't back away. Any time you try to, or think of trying to he pulls you back in. Now, your chest aches without him around which is scary. It almost feels like persistent heartburn, but you know that's not what it is. It's your soul crying for his because you miss him. At least this is your assumption. Texts don't help the ache, but a phone call can. Talking on the phone always helped, but seeing him in person was the real cure.

"WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME?" Sans narrows his sockets suspiciously. 

"I'm not lying to you Sans. I just have nothing I want to discuss at the moment."

He doesn't like this answer, "HAVE I UPSET YOU IN SOME WAY?"

"No." you answer immediately, "It's nothing you've done Sans. I'm just working through some stuff, and I want to do it on my own." 

Your soulmate huffs, but drops it. He's annoyed though. Incredibly annoyed. It's not his expression you're reading though, it's the emotion not your own sitting in your chest. This has been happening a lot lately. Ever since you first felt his pain back when he was sick, it's been happening more, and more. It always distracted you at inopportune times, and in the beginning would make you pause to figure out what the emotion was. Over the last two weeks, or so you've been able to identify the emotion almost subconsciously. It's like the moment that emotion enters your soul, you know what it is. His emotions don't come to you all the time, but it is happening more frequently. Some of them you try to ignore like when he's angry, or annoyed. Others, you try to chase like when he's happy, or loving. Those two were the warmest emotions, and alongside grief affected you the most.

Knowing he's annoyed without him having to tell you is helpful. Since now all you have to do is lean your head against his shoulder, and he'll calm down. Which is exactly what you do, and the emotion is instantly gone. Sans nuzzles his cheek against your head, and the two of you settle in for your evening together. 

Unfortunately, like you suspected a couple days after getting to see Sans that ache returned, and sat in your chest all the way until the day of the anniversary. You end up spending most of the day with Papyrus, and Undyne who you’ve dragged down to the public event with your friends. Most of it is spent eating unique monster food, catching performances they had lined up, and perusing stalls that vendors had set up. You even manage to get to see Grillby in his element. The monster was doing what he loved which was cooking, and you were lucky enough to try one of his burgers. It’s probably the best burger you’ve ever had, and you hope he’s able to open his restaurant when his five years are over. It’d be a tragedy if he’s unable to. 

The closer it gets to the time to leave, and get ready though the more you find yourself getting anxious. You really don’t want to embarrass yourself tonight, or worse Sans. Continuing to smile, and laugh along with your friends, you hope no one suspects how nervous you are. You’re pretty sure Papyrus does though. He keeps shooting you these looks after checking his phone which means Sans is probably texting him, and asking him to watch you because he can feel how bad your nerves are. The tall monster doesn’t say anything though, and just keeps an eye on you to which you’re grateful for. The last thing you need is for your friends to be questioning you about this, or why you’re nervous. That would be a nightmare. 

All in all the day is fun despite your nerves. Then the time comes to leave, and get ready. You part ways with everyone, but Papyrus, and Daisy since Papyrus lives next door to you, and Daisy is coming over to help you with your hair as well as makeup. She was the best at it of your girl friends. 

Leaving Papyrus at his apartment to get ready, you, and Daisy head next door to get started. It’s nice to just be with Daisy. She’s always so chipper, and positive which always lifts your mood, and you’re finding right now this soothes your nerves. 

“You’re gonna be the prettiest one there Shiloh.” she squeals happily as she finishes your hair. 

Daisy’s beautifully done your hair in a way you would have never thought of doing yourself, and in true Daisy style she’s woven little white flower accessories through your hair. It gave the style a truly delicate look, and you had to admit she’s really outdone herself.

“This is awesome Daisy. Thanks so much.” you turn to hug her which she accepts excitedly,

“Of course! We have to have you looking stunning for your guy after all.” she giggles, “If his jaws not on the floor than I’ve done something wrong.” 

Laughing with her, you sit back down to let her get started on your makeup. As she does this, you decide to ask her a question that you’ve been curious of for a while now. 

“Hey Daisy?”

“Mmhmm?” she hums in response focusing on her work, 

“When did you know that you loved Luke?”

She stops, and pulls back to look at you properly, “Why?” her voice is gentle. You fidget in your seat a bit making her sigh, and give you a small smile, “Are you thinking you love Sans but you feel it’s too soon?”

“...I don’t know.” you reply rubbing the back of your hand. 

“I think in some aspects I loved him the moment I met him.” she admits her smile growing wider as she returns to working on your makeup, “But I think that everyone moves at their own pace. Remember Shiloh, there are people that meet then get married a week later, and are still together fifty years later, but then there are people who have been together for years before getting married, and once they get married they end up divorced a year later. There are all kinds of relationships out there. Just because you’ve only know Sans for three months doesn’t mean you have to marry him right now, but for you to love him, well that’s just fine. That was your pace, and it’s perfect because it’s yours...did that make sense?” she pulls back looking puzzled. 

Smiling up at her, you nod, “Yeah, it did Daisy. Thanks.”

She seems cheered up by that, and goes back to finishing your makeup. It doesn’t take her an excessive amount of time to finish as you’d asked her to not make your makeup too heavy. You’d wear makeup most days, but nothing too crazy, and you hated having it caked on. Once completed, you go to put your dress on which Daisy helps you by tying the strings in the back. Slipping on the same peep toed t-strap heels you’d had on the day you showed the dress to your friends, you turn to Daisy for her reaction. 

She’s bouncing excitedly, “Oh my god, you’re so beautiful Shiloh! Sans is gonna lose it!”

Feeling your cheeks warm a little, you smile widely, and can’t help but chuckle a little. Sadly for Daisy she can’t stay to see how at least Papyrus reacts since she needs to get back to her shop. As she put it, she’s apparently left Luke in charge for way too long. 

You make sure everything is perfectly in place, and nervously begin waiting for Papyrus to arrive since he’s the one taking you to the venue tonight. You’ll be meeting Alphys, Undyne, and Sans there. 

Checking your clock for the fifteenth time, you nervously rub the back of your hand as you wait for Papyrus when your phone chimes. Grabbing it, you can see it’s from Sans. You unlock your phone, and check the message,

***New Message from His Royal Brattiness***

**His Royal Brattiness  
(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX) **

**_HRB:_ ** _CALM DOWN._

You stare at the message on your screen for a moment before feeling your cheeks heat up. Of course Sans was feeling all your nerves. Biting your lip, you message him back quickly,

**Shiloh:** Sorry.

_**HRB:** DON’T APOLOGIZE. JUST CALM DOWN, THERE’S NOTHING FOR YOU TO BE SO ANXIOUS OVER. YOU’RE GOING TO BE FINE._

**Shiloh:** I know cause you’re going to be there.

Sans doesn’t message you for a while, and you wonder if you’ve said the wrong thing. However, when his next message comes in you know that’s not the case.

_**HRB:** OF COURSE. I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU, PRINCESS._

That warms your heart, and puts a smile on your face. Feeling much better you place your phone into your clutch, and not even a minute later Papyrus lets himself into your apartment. He’s wearing a tuxedo which is SUPER weird. Papyrus is permanently in hoodies, sweats, and jeans so to see him dressed up is a little funny.

“you ready sweet-” he cuts himself off as he takes in your appearance. Then stares at you before just saying, “huh.”

“Do I look okay?” you ask a little worried from his reaction, 

“uh...yeah. yeah you do. sans picked out a nice dress for you sweetheart. fits you real nice.” he’s still sort of staring at you, as he adds softly with this gentle little smile, “you look real beautiful, shiloh.”

Smiling, and feeling relieved you hurry over to him so you both can leave, but stop to make sure Crispin has water before you do. Gil, and Lulu will be over later to walk him for you, so you give him some pets, and follow Papyrus out into the hallway. 

“So, how are we getting there? Sans has the car I assume, and we took a taxi earlier.” you ask curiously. 

Papyrus looks up, and down the hallway before suddenly grabbing you around the waist to pull you against him. Sputtering, you press your hands against his chest getting ready to shove him back, 

“What are you-”

“getting us to the event. close your eyes sweetheart.”

Squeaking in surprise as you suddenly feel things start to shift, you slam your eyes shut just as you start to feel the oddest sense of vertigo. It’s like you’re standing still, and flying at the same time. The feeling lasts for only a couple of seconds before it’s gone, and Papyrus is pulling away from you. Blinking your eyes open cautiously, and feeling slightly nauseous from whatever that was, you realize you’re now outside the venue hall. Mouth hanging open, and your nausea forgotten despite it still swirling in your stomach a bit, you whirl around as an amused Papyrus watches you. 

“Can you like teleport, or something?!” your voice is squeaky. All Papyrus does is shrug, and start for the door. That’s not an answer you rat bastard! You get the feeling if you push the issue he won’t tell you. He’d just take such utter joy in you begging to hear, and would be so overly dramatic about it, so instead you just follow behind grumpily. 

Walking inside the building, you can see how utterly gorgeous the interior is. It looks like the decor is all some type of old Victorian style. The ceilings are high, and everything just feels very open. Papyrus, not even bothering to look around like you are heads for a grand staircase that seems to be leading downstairs. You take one last look around the gorgeous foyer, and hurry after him as he motions to the stairs, 

“everything’s downstairs. sans is probably at the bottom waiting for you knowing my brother.”

Nodding, you wait for him to go, but he doesn’t. Quirking a brow, he motions with his head, 

“i gotta wait for someone else. you go ahead sweetheart, you’re expected after all.”

No! Why won’t he stay with you? This is nerve wracking, but again you get the feeling Papyrus won’t just hold your hand for this. Not unless you beg, then allow him to be dramatic about saying yes, and that you should be grateful he’s so merciful, plus all that stuff he loves to say. So, you just put on your big girl panties, and start heading down the stairs alone. 

The staircase is huge, and you have to go around a little bend before you can properly see the venue, plus the guests below. At first you’re nervously looking around for Sans, but as Papyrus said he was indeed right at the bottom wearing his dress uniform. You’ve never seen it before. It looks very similar to his regular uniform only the bottom of his jacket which normally goes to just under his pelvis is now down to his ankles alongside a black, and gold half cloak that covered his right side. 

He’s talking to Alphys, and Undyne as you start to descend, facing away from you. Alphys’s good eye flicks up as you move, and she looks away only to double take a second later, a wide smirk crossing her features. You watch as she nudges Sans, and motions with her head to the staircase. Your soulmate turns around, and finally sees you. 

Even from here you can see as his eye lights shift to little hearts, and his skull flushes an almost neon purple. His smile lights up his skull making your heart jump a little, and he moves to the very last step. He holds out his hand to you as you reach him, and smiling you take it letting him guide you down the last step to stand in front of him. Sans brings your hand to his teeth where he places a small kiss to your knuckles, 

“WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE TO LAY MY EYES UPON SUCH BEAUTY TONIGHT?”

Now you’re the one flushing, and smiling. Leaning down you press a light kiss (so as not to get your lipstick on him) to his teeth. He brushes his phalanges along your cheek with his free hand as you do so. Giving your hand a squeeze once you pull back from the small kiss, he leads you over to Undyne, and Alphys. His hand never once leaving yours. 

Let’s get this party started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who may be curious, the name Sans has in his phone for you is "Princess", while Papyrus's is "Sweetheart Next Door"


	11. This is some party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's party

After giving Undyne, and Alphys a quick greeting, Sans takes you by the hand to lead you further into the ballroom. There's a ton of monsters here, and like you'd been told, no humans. You stick out like a sore thumb, and it makes you clutch onto Sans's arm tighter. It's not that you think anyone will hurt you, but it's pretty freaking obvious they're surprised to see you, and they’re all staring. Who likes hundreds of eyes staring at them? Answer, no one. 

However, as you move through the room, you notice all the monsters giving Sans a wide berth. Is it because you're with him? Did you do something wrong already? Fucking, how? All you’ve done is walk beside Sans! Anxiety wells in your gut that's stopped in its tracks by Sans whispering,

"THEY ALWAYS GIVE ME A WIDE BERTH, PRINCESS. I'M THE LIEUTENANT. THEY'LL GIVE AN EVEN WIDER BERTH TO ALPHYS IF YOU WATCH HER WHEN SHE COMES IN." he glances at you, "NO NEED TO WORRY YOURSELF SO. TRUST ME, I WON'T LET YOU FUMBLE LIKE AN IDIOT." thank god, "JUST STICK CLOSE TO ME, AND DON'T TALK TO RANDOM MONSTERS YOU DON'T KNOW ON YOUR OWN, UNDERSTOOD?"

"Understood." you whisper back. He squeezes your hand gratefully before you ask still in a hushed tone, "Is every monster here tonight?" 

He shakes his head, "NO, OF COURSE NOT. A LOT DON'T LIVE IN EBOTT, BUT ALL MONSTERS ARE WELCOME TO ATTEND IF THEY WISH. HER MAJESTY LIKES KNOWING WHERE HER SUBJECTS ARE. WHAT BETTER WAY THAN HAVING THEM ALL IN ONE ROOM?" he adds getting very quiet at the end.

"Will she be okay with me being here?"

"IT SHOULDN'T BE AN ISSUE. SHE KNOWS YOU'RE HERE. I TOLD HER I WAS BRINGING MY SOULMATE WITH ME."

That's reassuring to hear, and you allow yourself to relax a little. Which in turn allows Sans to relax. He must've been anxious because of just how nervous you were. Still sticking close to Sans, you take a little time to look around the room. There's so many different monsters around, and it's so freaking cool. Each one looks more different than the last, but as you look around, you notice something strange. There are no other skeleton monsters other than Sans, and Papyrus (who is probably still upstairs) here.

"Sans?" you lean in to whisper to him. He glances at you,

"WHAT?"

"There are no other skeleton monsters here. Where are they?"

He seems to debate about something in his mind, probably on whether to answer you, or not. Blessedly, he does. It would’ve eaten at you if he’d chosen not to answer, 

"THERE ARE NO OTHERS." 

You furrow your brow, "What do you mean?" 

"PAPYRUS, AND I ARE THE LAST. ONCE WE PASS OUR SUBSPECIES OF MONSTER WILL HAVE GONE EXTINCT."

That's...really fucking sad! What the hell? Sans seems almost casual about it. Like it just doesn't matter. Although, upon closer inspection, he does look, and act like the conversation is over for now so you drop it for tonight. Maybe it is a bit of a sore spot after all. It’d make sense if it was. Who wants to be the very last of their kind, and know that after you die your species will be known as extinct? 

You, and Sans seem to be heading for a specific part of the ball room when you hear someone call for your soulmate.

"Sans!" 

Sans stops, and turns to wait patiently as what appears to be a goat monster comes his way. He has pretty white fur, purple eyes, and two black horns springing from his head. Sans sighs quietly as the young monster approaches. 

"PRINCE ASRIEL, HOW CAN I ASSIST YOU TONIGHT?" 

Stiffening a bit at the thought of being in the presence of monster royalty, you try to keep calm. Just don’t say anything stupid Shiloh. Just stay calm. Sans squeezes your hand again, 

"Have you see the Captain, Sans?" 

"SHE IS OVER BY THE GRAND STAIRCASE, YOUR MAJESTY." 

"Thanks." he smiles than seems to notice you for the first time, "Oh, hello. I'm Asriel." 

He holds out his hand to you. Without thinking, you reach out, and take it. While you're shaking his hand, you internally scream. Was this appropriate, or did you just fuck up?! Sans doesn't seem upset, and neither does Asriel so you figure you're fine. You hope anyway. Sans did say he’d keep you from fumbling. 

"I'm Shiloh. It's very nice to meet you." 

You take your hand back, and Asriel gestures to Sans,

"How do you know the Lieutenant?"

"I'm his soulmate." 

Asriel blinks in surprise, "Oh, I hadn't realized you, and Sans were together. This is a surprise."

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER YOUR MAJESTY. WE'RE JUST FRIENDS." 

Sans's answer doesn't sit well with you. It leaves a sort of bad taste in your mouth, but you can't even be upset. You're the one that pushed to just be called friends. It's not fair to Sans to be upset when all of a sudden you may have changed your mind. Maybe. 

Asriel looks slightly confused by this, but thankfully doesn't question it, "Well I really do need to speak with the Captain. I apologize for having to run off so suddenly. It was nice meeting you though." he nods towards you. 

"Likewise." you reply politely. 

Asriel runs off, and you hiss at Sans, "A warning next time before royalty comes up to me, please."

"WHERE'S THE FUN IN THAT?" he gets this smug little cocky grin, "THEN I CAN'T WATCH YOU INTERNALLY SCREAM WHEN YOU THINK YOU'VE OFFENDED THEM WITH A HANDSHAKE." he chuckles at the end.

This little shit! You shove him with a scowl, but it's done playfully which is evident when you start laughing a moment later alongside him. Once his laughter’s died, he does get serious for a moment,

"IN ALL SERIOUSNESS, DON'T ATTEMPT SHAKE THE QUEEN'S HAND."

"Got it!" you go to mock salute, and he catches your hand then whispers,

"DON'T DO THAT HERE EITHER. IT'S FINE WHEN IT'S JUST US, BUT OTHERS MAY SEE IT AS YOU MOCKING ME." 

"Ah, right. My bad." you cringe. Sans takes your hand again, and squeezes reassuringly before starting to move again. 

The two of you start walking from group to group where Sans says his hello’s, but you know he's not being polite. He's keeping an eye on them all. Subtle movement of his eye lights tells you this. You know Sans well enough now to know that at least, and Sans isn’t in party mode. He’s in work mode.

At one point Sans gets called away by some dog monster, and he tells you to stay put in a secluded corner as well as to not to talk to anyone until he gets back. He grabs you something to drink before leaving, and hands it to you so you can at least enjoy that while he's gone. 

Listening to your soulmate, you don't move from your spot, and just sort of watch as the party continues. No one pays you any mind as they go about enjoying their evening. It’s still a little unnerving to be here on your own, and you’re hoping Sans comes back soon, or that maybe you’ll spot Papyrus. While you’d prefer your soulmate, you won’t say no to the younger brother’s company. 

"Lost your escort did you dear?" 

Startling, you look to the side to find a large goat monster. She's wearing the most gorgeous purple, and gold dress you've ever seen that compliments her pretty purple eyes perfectly. 

Now, Sans did tell you not to talk to anyone, but he didn't say what to do when someone started talking to you! It'd be so rude not to answer, right? She's being nice so you should answer. You’re going to answer. Fuck the rules, 

"He just got called away for a moment." you smile up at her, "Your dress is just so lovely by the way. It really matches your eyes." 

She smiles at you in a way that makes you a little uneasy, but you’re unsure exactly why.

"Thank you, dear. That is kind of you to say." 

"It's the truth!" you insist. Her smile stays as she turns her gaze to the ballroom, and the guests. You feel the need to ask, "Not one for mingling?" 

She chuckles, "Oh, I believe they will enjoy themselves better without me, dear. I make others nervous." 

"Well I'm not nervous." you shrug, "You can talk with me." 

The woman seems to consider this for a moment before accepting,

"I do not see why not. It is not as if anyone else is rushing to be in my company. You are here with the lieutenant, yes?"

You nod, "Yes, I'm his soulmate. I must admit I kinda feel like a fish out of water,...or that I'm intruding a little." you admit sheepishly. 

She waves her hand, "Nonsense. The only way you could intrude is if you started a brawl, but from the looks of you, you don't look like you can put up much of a fight." 

You laugh, "That's an understatement. I'll act tough, but if you swung at me I'd have no idea what to do. Probably cry too." 

Her chuckle mixes with yours, and you realize you're finally starting to not feel so out of place. Sans helped of course, but just standing here in this corner with this pretty goat monster chatting about nothing has made you feel like you're not a sideshow act. It’s reminded you that this is just a party. That's all this is. 

"So, how did you meet our Sans?" she asks next.

"Oh, at the grocery store right in front of the shredded cheese." you take a sip of your drink. 

"I suppose you can meet your soulmate in many different places can you not?" she now has a thoughtful expression on her face. You nod in agreement,

"Yeah, I mean, at first I didn't want anything to do with Sans. I thought he was a spoiled, loud, brat with no manners, but," your smile gets soft, "I couldn't have been more wrong. He's thoughtful, and patient, especially with me." you joke, "He remembers little things about me like my favourite color is yellow, and I hate when others crowd me in lines for the checkout." you swish the drink a little in your glass as you keep going, unable to stop, "And he always makes time for me. It doesn't matter how exhausted he is, if I want to spend time with him he'll accept without hesitation, and-" you stop when you hear the woman chuckle loudly. Turning to her, you find her watching you incredibly amused,

"My goodness, you certainly are in love." 

Your cheeks heat up, and your eyes widen, "I-I um…" you trail off now feeling a little bashful. She laughs again,

"No need to worry yourself dear. Just take your time." 

She's right. Of course she is. Relaxing again, you take a breath, and go to thank her, but realize that you don't know her name. Neither of you exchanged names! God, how could you be so freaking rude?! 

"Oh gosh, I just realized I didn't even introduce myself. You must think I'm so rude!" you hold out your hand, "I'm Shiloh, and it's nice to meet you." 

She takes your hand, and shakes it with a firm grasp,

"A pleasure dear. I am-" 

She stops herself as she notices someone walking towards the two of you. Glancing over you can see it's Sans, but he's talking to the person walking beside him, and not looking your way. As he gets closer the monster with him turns to leave, and Sans finally looks your way. You can feel his alarm immediately, and watch as he rushes over to your side. What's up with him?

"YOUR MAJESTY! I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU'D COME DOWN!" 

Your majesty? It suddenly clicks, and you feel the blood rush from your face. You've been standing here, and chatting nonchalantly with the freaking QUEEN OF MONSTERS! Oh god, and you shook her hand which Sans told you not to! This is a disaster. A complete, and utter disaster! Are you going to get kicked out? Will Sans be fired? Your internal panic is momentarily halted by her laughter bringing you back to earth,

"Ah, my dear there is the reaction I expected when I first approached you." she's looking at you not Sans. 

"I'm so sorry!" you squeak, "I just talked to you about complete nonsense. That must've been so boring! I'm-" she holds up a hand stopping you. Sans is holding your upper arm tightly, and you can feel his overwhelming anxiety. 

"What you just said was complete nonsense dear." she states plainly, "It was nice talking to someone who did not instantly quake in their shoes at the sight of me." you relax a little, "You remind me of him a little. I would say it is a human thing, but I have met many humans who I could instantly smell their disgusting fear at the sight of me." you can feel Sans's anxiety ebbing, "I think I like you. You are interesting, dear."

"Oh, well thank you." you smile at her, "I like you too, you're nice to talk to." 

Her smile graces her face again, "You really are like him." her voice is soft as she says this. She then turns to Sans who stiffens a little, "Hold onto this one lieutenant, and treasure them. If you do not," she leans in, "you answer to me. Understood?"

"YES, YOUR MAJESTY." he replies immediately. She nods, and turns back to you,

"You gave me your name yet I did not give mine. I am Toriel, and I am very pleased to make your acquaintance dear. I hope I can speak with you at length later on." 

"I'd like that." 

Toriel seems pleased by this, and you're glad since you get the feeling her being pissed at you is really not good. 

"Wonderful. Well, I will leave you two to enjoy your time together. I am pleased we got to meet, Shiloh.” you smile at her, and she smiles back before glancing at Sans, “Remember, you are to attend dinner later with everyone else, Lieutenant." 

"YES, YOUR MAJESTY." 

Toriel gives one last nod before leaving with all the grace, and poise you expected from her. The moment she's gone, Sans is in front of you whispering in a hurried hushed voice,

"I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR 15 MINUTES, AND I COME BACK TO FIND YOU CHATTING UP THE QUEEN?!" 

"I didn't know!" you hissed back, "She approached me, and was the one talking to me! I wasn't about to ignore her Sans." 

He groans, “PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN’T TALK TO HER ABOUT ANYTHING RIDICULOUS!”

“...I did actually.” you start to smirk cheekily, and he groans, 

“STARS ABOVE, WHAT DID YOU TALK TO HER ABOUT?”

You snicker, “You.” 

He blinks in surprise, “ME?”

“Yeah, you. She wanted to know how we met.” 

Sans finally unclenches at this, “I SUPPOSE YOU COULD HAVE TALKED ABOUT SOMETHING MUCH WORSE.” he mutters,

That’s what you figured. Snickering again, you kiss his cheek, and watch his face light up a bit. He clears his throat, 

“COME ON, LET’S FIND MY BROTHER.”

Following after Sans, you’re filled with a wonderful sense of triumph. Not only have you managed to not embarrass yourself, you got to meet the Queen, and she’s really not as mean as everyone says she is. 

It doesn’t take you long to find Papyrus since he’s over in a more secluded area, and with him is another large goat monster along with a human child. The goat monster unlike Toriel, and Asriel has a sort of ashy grey fur, with shoulder length blonde hair, and beard. He does have horns like Asriel, and Toriel do but his are much larger, and more impressive. 

The human child on the other hand was probably only around ten with rosy skin, reddish brown eyes, and warm brown hair that nearly brushed his shoulders. Even without introductions you know this is Chara, the monster ambassador. He’s the only other human that was supposed to attend this party. 

Papyrus notices you first, and gives a lazy wave drawing attention to the two of you, 

“heya bro, sweetheart, how’s it going?”

“IT WOULD BE GOING IF SHE WOULDN’T SCARE ME HALF TO DEATH.” Sans mutters under his breath. You roll your eyes, 

“Oh my god, I didn’t know okay? It’s not my fault.” you start pointing to yourself, “Ordinary ignorant human here, okay?”

Papyrus’s grin grows, “what’d you do, sweetheart?”

“TALKED TO THE QUEEN ABOUT TRIVIAL MATTERS WHEN I LEFT HER ALONE.”

“She talked to me first!” you argue, “I thought you were okay with this now, and over it, you big baby.”

“I AM NOT A BABY!” Sans crosses his arms annoyed, and you scoff, 

“You’re acting like one.” you retort, “Look it’s fine. She wasn’t mad. She said she liked me.”

“How tragic for you.” the goat monster sighs placing a hand on his hip. Why was it tragic? Chara wags a finger, 

“You promised to play nice tonight, Dad. Mom’s trying her best to change, and be better. Maybe she really does like her.” he then turns to you, and holds out a hand, “I’m Chara, and this is my Dad, Asgore. Nice to meet you.”

You take his hand, and smile, “Nice to meet you too.”

He motions for you to get closer so you bend down a little more to his level so he can whisper, 

“It’s nice having another human here. Don’t get me wrong, I love these guys, but sometimes it’s just nice to be around another human.”

You whisper back, “I’ve only been here for at most 2 hours, and I understand that completely.”

He laughs, “Got stared at?”

“Hell, yeah.”

“secrets, secrets! the humans are telling secrets.” Papyrus chimes in, and you huff standing back up, 

“You’re just mad that you can’t get in on the gossip you drama queen.”

Chara starts laughing, “Aw, look at that Papyrus, she knows you so well. Have you managed to swindle her out of all of her money yet?” he asks teasingly. Papyrus laughs,

“nah, we all know you’re my wallet, bud.” he ruffles Chara’s hair making him squawk, as you chuckle out, 

"I'm proud to say he's only ever gotten $100 out of me, and that was payment for putting my door back up after Alphys broke it down."

He laughs, and fixes his hair, "Sounds like Alphys." 

"What sounds like me punk?" Alphys appears, and starts ruffling Chara's hair messing the poor boy’s hair again. Undyne follows calmly behind. 

"That you broke down Shiloh's door." Chara laughs, and swats away Alphys's hand, so he can fix his hair once more. 

Alphys grins, placing her hands on her hips,

"Course. Like I was gonna wait for her, and Sans to wake up to open the door." 

You shake your head, and roll your eyes, but you're smiling. Alphys laughs at your reaction, but once she's calmed she motions behind her,

"Time to sit down with the Queen punks. Everyone hop to it." 

Everyone but you seems to understand what this means, and starts to move. Sans takes your hand again, and whispers to you as you follow behind everyone,

"WE ALL SIT DOWN WITH THE QUEEN, AND ENJOY A MEAL. SHE FEELS SHE MAKES OTHERS OUT HERE NERVOUS, AND STAYS AWAY TO LET THEM DANCE, EAT, AND DRINK." 

"Yeah, she said as much." you whisper back. 

Following after everyone, you enter a smaller side room where you find the Queen standing near a window just sadly looking outside. She just looked really lonely, and you're suddenly glad you're all going to sit down to have dinner with her. Toriel had been nice earlier, and you'd like to return the favor. She had talked to you when no one else did, and she made you feel welcome, so you want to help cheer her up. 

Unfortunately, that feeling dies pretty quickly when you all sit down. You're unsure, but everything feels really tense, and everyone keeps glancing between Asgore, and Toriel. The only ones not looking are yourself, Chara, and Asriel. Chara insisted on sitting beside you on your other side since Sans took up one, and he was chatting you up. Asriel, on the other hand just looked a little bored, like this was a common occurrence. You have no idea why it's exactly so tense between Asgore, and Toriel, but you can probably guess seeing as Chara called them Mom, and Dad earlier. You’re guessing there's some marital problems there.

"How long have you, and Sans been together Shiloh?" Chara asks, and before you can answer Sans does,

"WE'RE NOT, HUMAN. SHE, AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS." 

Again hearing that hurts you, but you try not to show this. Trying to also not let it bother you too much, you focus on your meal instead of the ache inside your chest. 

"You sure about that, Sans?" Chara replies quietly. 

You can see them watching your face, and you fear you may have just given yourself away. Trying to keep a neutral face, you just take a sip of your drink as Sans gives Chara a curious look. The child says nothing more about it though leaving Sans in the dark. 

"I did not realize you were not together, dear." Toriel is looking at you curiously now, "May I inquire as to why, especially with how you spoke earlier?" 

Wow, that put you on the spot. You can feel your cheeks flame with embarrassment as you fidget in your seat, and move the food around on your plate,

"Well, I...uh…"

"Leave the girl alone, Toriel." Asgore speaks up not even looking at her. Toriel scoffs,

"I hardly think I asked an inappropriate question Asgore, and if the dear girl does not wish to answer that is all she has to say."

"Because saying no to you is so easy, isn't it?" he sniped back, "Who can say no to the Queen?" 

Toriel frowns, and you're feeling even more awkward now. This feels like your fault, but you don't want to take sides. That feels like the worst move you could make right now. 

"Mother, Father could we maybe not tonight?" Asriel speaks up quietly. Toriel huffs,

"I am being perfectly cordial my darling boy. Speak to your father not me." 

"Yes, it's always my fault isn't it Toriel?" 

Asgore leans back in his chair, and crosses his arms. The tensions are rising so much that you fear they may fight. Maybe you should just tell Asgore you didn't mind the question? Even though in reality, you hadn’t wanted to answer it at all. 

"C'mon, Mom, and Dad cut it out." Chara calls out from beside you, "It's the anniversary. It’s supposed to be a celebration, and this is Shiloh's first time coming to this. We don't wanna scare her off." 

Surprisingly, the two adults actually listen, but do shoot each other one last glare before just sitting, and enjoying the meal. Chara nods happily, and shoots you a quick wink. Looks like this little one has his parents wrapped around his finger huh? The rest of the meal passes by relatively uneventful. There's some conversation here, and there but other than that it's quiet. When everyone has finished their dessert, you politely excuse yourself for some air. It's been a long stressful night, and you need a moment. 

Heading out into the hallway, you look around until you manage to find an exit nearby. Walking outside, you let out a sigh of relief, and take a deep breath of the cooling fall night before just enjoying a moment of quiet. You can still hear the rumble from the music being played inside, but it's muffled. A dull thrum in the quiet outside. 

The door opens after about five minutes, and you're not surprised to see Sans appear. You smile as he comes towards you, and he places his hands on your waist. 

"YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Yeah, I just needed a minute." you wrap your arms around his neck like you're about to slow dance, "Is it always like that?"

"UNFORTUNATELY, YES. THE KING, AND QUEEN...HAVE ISSUES."

"What?" you say with fake bewilderment, "No fucking way."

"LANGUAGE." Sans chastises making you giggle. 

It gets quiet again, and you find yourself just looking down at Sans with him looking at you. Somehow the two of you have started to sway slowly to the beat of the music coming from the building. You take a moment to study his face, from his gorgeous purple eye lights to the small scar on his left socket. A warm feeling envelopes your chest the longer you look at him, and you begin to feel really emotional. Biting your lip you take a deep breath,

"Sans I-"

"Don't move."

You startle as does Sans at the new voice. Whipping your head off to the side, you find a strange human man there. That in itself isn't alarming. What is, is the fact that he's holding a gun, and pointing it at you. 

It takes Sans less than five seconds to push you behind him, and to put himself between you, and the gun. Fear screams in your soul both your own, and his as you grip the fabric of his uniform,

"Sans!" you fearfully whimper behind him. 

"LEAVE NOW, AND NO HARM WILL COME TO YOU." Sans calls out to the human with a clear authoritative voice. 

"No." the man replies immediately, "This entire thing that's happening here tonight is a sham. A celebration for you all surfacing? It's a joke, and the fact that she's here, that humans are attending this farce is sickening." he moves the gun a little more, and you know he's trying to aim it at you, "Humans like her need to learn their lesson. She needs to know that she shouldn't consort with demons!" 

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY MATE!" Sans snarls, his voice loud, and threatening. 

Your heart is pounding in your fear, but at the same time your soul just leaped at hearing Sans call you his mate. He probably just did it in the heat of the moment, but you’ll still take it. Sticking close to Sans, and still clutching his jacket you call out in a wavering voice, 

“Why are you even here? Were you just walking around with that gun? Who does that?”

“A man has a right to protect himself from demons girl, and I was just walking by, and I saw you two. It’s disgusting what you’re doing, and I keep seeing more, and more of you clueless girls hooking up with these things. It’s time you all learned a lesson, and I’m starting with you!”

Sans just snarls very loudly, and tries to press you closer, but you’re already right up against his back. The man isn’t backing down, and instead is just getting closer while Sans just keeps backing up. This really isn’t looking good for the two of you, and you know Sans is feeling the same since his fear keeps mounting. 

All three of you are startled when the side door opens again, and out walks Papyrus putting a cigarette between his teeth. The tall monster stops, and tenses when he sees the scene before him. Sans must realize this is his chance since he grabs you, and throws you at his brother. You screech in surprise as Papyrus catches you. 

“GET HER OUT OF HERE PAPYRUS!” Sans roars. No! No, don’t do this Sans!

You struggle to right yourself, and then to get out of Papyrus’s grasp, “Sans! Sans, no!”

“GO NOW!” he screams, and Papyrus grabs you tightly. 

Fear is all you feel now as that vertigo sensation starts. Fighting against Papyrus you reach out for Sans once more, 

“Sans!” you scream before all you can see is endless darkness. 

It feels as if all your senses have been instantly cut off. It’s the most invasive feeling, and it fills you with terror. Fearfully, you slam your eyes shut, and wait for the vertigo sensation to end. Once it has, you open your eyes to find yourself in the skeleton brother’s apartment. Whirling on Papyrus, you grab his jacket, 

“Take me back!” you screech terrified, “Take me back now!”

Papyrus grabs your hands, “no can do, sweetheart. it’s too dangerous back there.”

You shake your head, and beginning to cry blubber out, “No! No, take me back! Take me back!”

“sweetheart, i can’t.”

“Please…” you start sinking to the floor, with Papyrus catching you a little to help you to your knees, and he crouches down with you. Heaving a shuddering sob, you cling to him tightly, “Please, take me back to him. You don’t understand.”

“what don’t i understand?” Papyrus asks so softly. You weakly pound your fist against his chest, 

“He can’t be hurt. He can’t die. Anyone, but him. Take me back, please.” you look at up at him, “I can take his place.”

“you think sans would let you do that, sweetheart?”

“Please.” a sob wracks through your body, “Anyone, but him.”

“shiloh.” Papyrus quietly says your name, and his tone is incredibly gentle, “what’s wrong? why are you like this?”

“Because…” you’re having trouble catching your breath, “B-Because, I love him.” you wail out, “I love him.”

It’s hit you all at once. Everyone has been right. You’ve been a total idiot this whole time, and you’ve been in love with Sans for so long now. You just didn’t want to admit it, but sitting here on the floor blubbering while your soulmate may be dying puts some things in perspective for you. 

“I l-love him.” you choke on a sob, “And I never told him. I need to tell Sans that I love him!”

“you can still tell him, sweetheart. he’s going to be fine.”

“No! Just take-” you’re suddenly gasping as a rapid thumping starts in your chest. 

This isn’t your heart. There’s no way. Whatever this is it steals your breath away, and you find it’s impossible to breathe. A sort of warmth is moving from the center of your chest as the thumping gets louder, and louder. What is this? It’s SO loud! Papyrus is holding you now, and you can barely hear him calling your name. He looks scared as you claw at your chest choking to take in air you can’t seem to get. 

That thumping is so loud! So loud! Make it stop! What’s even making that noise?

Papyrus has put you down, and you can see him leave with whatever teleportation magic he’s got. You continue to choke as that warmth spreads more, and more. At first you wonder over the thumping if Papyrus has abandoned you, but he returns shortly, and with him is Sans looking unharmed. You’re so relieved. He’s okay! Now if you could just get some air, you can scold him for sending you away!

Sans has grabbed your hand, and is cupping your cheek as you struggle. He looks more scared than Papyrus. His mouth is moving, but you can’t make out what he’s saying. That thumping is way too loud! The warmth has moved to your feet as Sans turns to Papyrus, and seems to be shouting something at him. Your lungs are feeling like their about to burst just as the warmth makes it to the tips of your toes. 

Then it’s utter silence.

That thumping quiets in an instant, and like a switch being turned on, you can finally breathe again. 

Taking a very sudden, loud gasping breath your sense of hearing comes back as you cough, and gulp in lungfuls of air. 

“SHILOH!” Sans’s loud voice hits your ears, and taking more shuddering breaths, you turn to look at him. His fear appears in your chest like another light switch being turned on, but it feels different somehow. Like it’s suddenly more potent, more concentrated than you’ve ever felt it before. Sans strokes your cheek, “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” his voice softens worriedly. 

“...I think so.” you croak out. You reach up, and brush your fingers along his cheek, “You’re...okay…”

“I’M FINE!” he barks out clearly just scared, and not angry. You can feel it, “WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF STUPID GIRL!” 

“Sans…” you murmur out your eyelids beginning to feel heavy, “Sans...I gotta tell you...something…” 

That’s all you’re able to manage to get out before everything goes black. 

**\----**

You awaken hours later in a bed not your own. You’re still in your dress from the party, but your shoes have been removed. Looking around to gain your bearings, you realize you’re in Sans’s bedroom lying in his bed. A quick glance at the clock on his bedside table tells you it’s now just after 1AM. You’ve been out for quite a while. 

Figuring Sans, and Papyrus are worried about you, you decide it’s best to get up, and tell them you’re alright. You go to roll out of bed, but stop as your face rests against Sans’s pillow. Is that…? Rolling your face into his pillow more, you take a deep breath through your nose. It is. His pillow smells like blackberries, and...vanilla? What the heck? The last time you slept here, it sure as hell didn’t smell like this, and you’ve never smelled this off Sans before. Sans wouldn’t cheat on you would he? You know there’s no way, but it wouldn’t hurt to ask about this, right? It’ll be good to assuage your fears, but that’ll come later. First, you need to get angry at him for sending you away!

Getting up out of the bed, you silently leave Sans’s room, and move through the apartment to find Sans sitting on the couch his skull in his hands with Papyrus sitting beside him. Shielding your eyes from the light that’s burning your eyes draws Papyrus’s attention to you, probably from the motion, 

“sweetheart, how you feeling?”

Sans’s skull shoots up, and he’s on his feet in seconds striding towards you. As he nears, you startle as the scent of blackberries, and vanilla returns. Sans didn’t smell like this earlier did he? This is so weird. He grabs your hand looking super worried, 

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT, PRINCESS?”

You nod, “Yeah, I think so.” you reassure before you’re getting pissed, and grab his uniform at the shoulder, “Don’t you ever do that again, do you hear me?” you snap angrily. 

“DO WHAT?” Sans’s sockets widen in shock, and you shake him a little the tears starting again, 

“Don’t you ever send me away like that again. Don’t you dare!”

Papyrus by now has disappeared from the room which you’re thankful for. This isn’t something for him to see. Sans’s sockets go from wide to narrowed. A growl rumbles in his chest, 

“I WASN’T ABOUT TO LET HIM SHOOT YOU, YOU IDIOT!”

“Better me than you!” you shout, “I’ll never forgive you if you die, stupid!”

“I’M NOT SO WEAK AS TO BE TAKEN OUT BY A MISERABLE NOBODY LIKE HIM!” Sans shouts back, “DO YOU DOUBT ME THAT MUCH?”

“You’re so stupid!” you pound your fist against his chest, “Stupid! Stupid!” you’re blubbering again. 

“HOW AM I THE STUPID ONE?” 

“Because you can’t see!”

“SEE WHAT?” he shrieks, frustrated. You shake him again, 

“That I love you, stupid!” 

The apartment goes completely silent. Even your crying has quieted from your outburst as you, and Sans stare at one another. You watch as your soulmate's face goes from frustrated to crumbling. You've never seen Sans look like he's about to cry, but here, right now that's what he looks like. His bones shake softly, and you can hear the slight rattle they give off as his eye lights wobble. Sniffing, and gasping out a breath your grip on Sans’s jacket slackens as you move in to lean your head against his shoulder, 

“I love you.” you sob into his shoulder, “I love you, Sans.”

Sans takes in his own shuddering breath, and moves to press his face into your cheek then neck as his arms wrap around you, 

“I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, PRINCESS. I’M SORRY I SCARED YOU.” his grip around your body tightened. 

You sigh, and just let yourself calm a little. Sans was alright, and you were alright. Neither of you had been hurt which was the main point. What was even better is you’ve finally admitted your feelings. You loved him, and he loved you. 

Everything would be alright.


	12. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the I Love You's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a stressful week, so have 2 chapters in the hopes that good things will come of it. :)

"So what happened with the guy?" 

After probably the longest hug of your life, you had asked Sans if you could stay with him that night to which he eagerly said yes to. You took the time to go over to your apartment to clean your face of makeup, change out of that beautiful dress, and get into more appropriate clothes for sleeping. Checking on Crispin, and giving him some pets, plus some ear scratches, you make sure he has water then head back over to Sans, and Papyrus's. You had ended up finding Sans in his room changed, and ready for bed himself so the two of you had climbed into his bed where you now lay, facing on another. 

"HE RAN PRETTY QUICKLY AFTER PAPYRUS TOOK YOU. A SMALL DISPLAY OF MAGIC HAD THE COWARD FLEEING."

"You were scared though." you murmur out, and take his hand, "I could feel it."

"I _WAS_ SCARED. HE WAS THREATENING YOU."

"You called me your mate." you point out to him. In the dark, you can see his cheekbones glow more than usual. 

"I...YES. THAT WAS INAPPROPRIATE. I APOLOGIZE." 

You furrow your brow, "You don't have to apologize, Sans." his eye lights which give enough light for you to see his face, flicker over your face. 

"...I DON'T?" 

You shake your head, "No, stupid. I literally just confessed to you in your living room, and you think I'm offended by you calling me your mate?" 

"LOVING SOMEONE, AND WISHING TO BE THEIR MATE ARE TWO SEPARATE THINGS, PRINCESS." 

Seriously? This freaking guy. Sighing, you shake your head a little,

"Sans?"

"WHAT?"

"I want to be your mate, your girlfriend, your lover. I want to kiss you, hug you, hold your hand, go on dates with you, and love you." you smirk as you watch his cheeks get more, and more purple, the glow intensifying, "Did I cover it all?" 

"I...THINK SO. I-"

"Wait, I missed one." you interrupt him, and he stops to listen although he looks irritated by the interruption. Smirking, you lean closer to him, "I want to make love to you."

The glow on his cheeks is enough to light up your face now, and you laugh as he fumbles a bit,

"YOU...DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"Did what?" you ask with fake innocence, "Say that I'm interested in making love to you? Or is it the wording that bothers you, cause I have others." you lean in closer, "Have sex, screw, bang, have you pound me out, do the do," you're right up in his face now, and whisper, "Fuck," than with a cheeky grin finish it off with, "...Bone?"

Sans has apparently had enough as his chest rumbles with a growl, and his teeth are now crashing against your lips in a rough kiss. You squeak in surprise, but go along for the ride. This is nice. He moves, and rubs his teeth along your cheek after a moment, and it's then that you smell it again more powerful than before. Blackberries, and vanilla. It can't be Sans can it?...Can it? 

"Sans?" you whisper out, and he answers by humming against your cheek as his hands start to wander a little over the soft expanse of your stomach, "Why do I keep smelling blackberries, and vanilla when I'm with you?" 

He freezes, and you hear as his breath hitches. Slowly, almost painfully so, Sans pulls back, and looks at you with big wide sockets. His eye lights have shrunk a little, and you're wondering what you've done wrong.

"YOU...SMELL BLACKBERRIES, AND VANILLA...WHEN AROUND ME?"

You nod, "I only noticed it tonight, especially when I put my face in your pillow. It was super strong then." 

His eye lights are wobbly again, and you're just so confused, what did you do that's warranting this reaction. His teeth quiver a bit as he parts them to speak,

"THAT'S ME! YOU'RE SMELLING ME!" 

You're...what?

"I'm...smelling you?"

"MY SCENT! YOU'RE SMELLING MY SCENT! THE ONLY WAY THAT COULD HAPPEN IS IF…" his wobbling eye lights scrunch up like he's about to cry, but they've changed into hearts, "IS IF YOUR BOND SETTLED." he finishes softly, and you manage to catch sight of the tear that falls from his socket before he's quickly wiping it away.

The small skeleton then buries his skull into your neck, and clutches onto you tightly,

"Sans…?"

"I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD SETTLE." he's shaking, "I FEARED OUR BOND WAS A RARE ONE SIDED ONE. THAT I WOULD LOVE YOU, BUT…" he trails off sounding small.

"But I do love you, so no need to worry, right?"

You can feel as your words calm him. His quivering soul steadies, and his trembling stops. When Sans pulls back his eye lights are still a little wobbly, but you don’t see any tears. Leaning forward, you kiss him between the sockets just above his nasal ridge. He chuckles clearly feeling a bit better as you settle back down beside him. 

"So, what do I smell like?"

"HAVE YOU HEARD OF A FLOWER CALLED, LILY OF THE VALLEY?"

"Of course, it smells amazing. It's one of my...wait," you sit up on your elbow gleefully looking down at him, "Is that what I smell like to you?"

"YES." 

Well, you're okay with that! That's an amazing thing to smell like! Since Sans is on his back now, you move placing your hands on his chest, and prop your chin up on your hands to look at him,

"Do you like it?"

"OF COURSE I DO, IT'S YOU." 

"Aww, cheesy." 

He rolls his eye lights, and starts running his phalanges through your hair. Ooh, that feels really nice. Sighing in contentment, you close your eyes. You never actually got an answer to an earlier question. 

"Sans?" 

"YES?"

"Are we...together now. Like actually together? No more of this we're only friends BS." 

"I'D LIKE TO BE." He answers without hesitation. 

"Me too."

"THAN WE ARE. YOU ARE MY DATEMATE, AND I YOURS."

"Yay." you cheer quietly starting to fall asleep to the sound of the thumping in his chest, "I didn't think you'd have a heartbeat." you mumbled out sleepily. 

"I DON'T. THAT'S MY SOUL. YOU HEAR IT CLEARLY BECAUSE WE'RE BONDED. I CAN HEAR YOURS AS WELL." 

“Really?” you barely manage to say this as you start drifting off, “That’s super cool.”

You hear a sort of rumbling coming from Sans’s chest as you start to fall asleep. Memories of Papyrus drunk, and purring come to mind from the sound. Can all skeleton monsters purr, or something? Is this a legitimate thing? Smiling at the sound as you drift off, you murmur, 

“Love you short king.”

“LOVE YOU TOO, PRINCESS.” he whispers back just as you finally drift off to sleep.

When you wake the next morning Sans isn’t there. Glancing at his clock, you’re not surprised. It’s ten in the morning. Sans would’ve been up hours ago, the dork never sleeps in. Sitting up groggily, you yawn, and brush your fingers through your messy hair before getting out of Sans’s bed, and going looking for him. He has to be nearby since this apartment only had so many rooms. 

Finding him where you suspected he’d be (the living room), you smile, and walk over slowly to lean against the back of the couch. He’s got a bunch of paperwork surrounding him, and seems to be reading a small portion of it. To your utter surprise, and delight he’s got a pair of glasses taped to the sides of his skull. You didn’t know he needed glasses, and he looks adorable in the large square frames. 

“Morning.” you greet him still sounding sleepy. Sans turns his head to you, and to your surprise presses a light peck to your lips, 

“GOOD MORNING.” he says as he pulls back to continue whatever he was reading. 

That was a nice morning greeting. Smiling goofily, you stand back up to stretch yourself out, and sigh,

“I should go walk Crispin before he has an accident.”

“ALREADY DONE.” Sans mutters as he flips a page. 

“What?” 

“I WALKED YOUR ANIMAL SO YOU COULD SLEEP IN.” he clarifies for you flipping a page, and crossing something out. This skeleton isn’t even paying attention is he? Everything’s on autopilot right now. Let’s test that,

“Thanks, that’s amazing. I appreciate it.”

“OF COURSE.” 

“I’m going to thank you by getting naked right here.”

“THAT’S WONDERFUL.” he mumbles flipping another page. You’re trying so hard not to laugh right now. That would ruin whatever wonderful magic is happening right now, 

“Yup. I think every time I see you I’ll just be naked from now on.”

“SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN, PRINCESS.”

He’s on super autopilot. If he wasn’t he’d be a sputtering blushy mess right now. You really want to keep going, but to your disappointment your phone starts ringing. Figuring it must be work or something, you just answer without looking, and take a seat beside Sans, 

“Hello?”

“Hello, my sweetpea! It’s me!”

You make a small noise of surprise unaware that Sans hears this, and looks at you, “Papa! You, and Dad are back from vacation? I thought you were going to be gone at least another week, or two?”

“No, no, your Dad got all homesick so we came back early. I just got off the phone with Velda, and Kody. Now it’s your turn! How’ve you been, sweetpea? Dad, and I missed you.”

“Missed you too, Papa. I’m doing real good. Work’s good, social life’s good. How was the vacation?”

“I loved it. Warm beaches, and good looking people all around! I was in my element as you’d expect. You triplets should come next time as well as Trevor. It’d be so much fun with you all there.”

“Sure Papa, but Vel wouldn’t be the only one bringing someone.” you bite your lip. Papa goes silent on the other end, and you resist the snicker that’s coming, “Papa?”

“Did you meet someone, and not tell your Papa?” he says in mock offense. 

“It like only became a thing last night, and I wasn’t going to tell you about him before it was a thing.”

“He good enough for you? Wait, forget that I’ll be the judge of whether he’s good enough, or not. Bring him to our Halloween party at the end of the month...no that’s a bad plan because if I hate him everyone will know. Hmm…”

“Are you planning on hating him, Papa?”

“You never know, sweetpea.” Papa hums for a minute, “Bring him the week before. Let us meet him.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“No, no! No thinking about it. Bring this man over for your Dads to meet.”

“Like I said Papa, I’ll think about it. Sans is busy a lot.”

“Sans? His name is Sans? As in Comic Sans? Or the word meaning without?”

“Yup, that’s it.”

“...Did his parents not like him, or something sweetpea?”

“Papa!” you cackle into the phone, “Stop! Don’t be mean.”

He sighs, “Fine, I’ll behave...somewhat.” then you hear shuffling, and Papa’s muffled voice like he’s talking to someone else. 

“Is that Dad?” you call out, “Can I say Hi?”

More shuffling, and then you hear, “Hello, my baby! How are you?”

“Hi Dad! I’m good. Heard you got homesick?”

He sighs, and next thing you know you hear a sort of scuffle then Papa’s cackling laughter which starts to get farther, and farther away, 

“It was actually Papa who got homesick. Don’t let him slander your poor Dad.”

Knowing your Dads you were never getting the true full story there. Honestly, it could have been either of them who got homesick, and wanted to come home, but neither would fess up to it. 

“I won’t, Dad.” you chuckle, “Did you hear what I told Papa?”

“That you have a boyfriend? I did! That’s exciting, honey. What’s he like?”

“Hmm,” you glance at Sans, and can see he’s no longer paying attention to that paperwork, but is focused solely on you. Will you mess with him? Absolutely, “Kind of a brat honestly.” Sans scowls, and crosses his arms as you start laughing. 

“He’s sitting beside you right now isn’t he?” your Dad laughs along with you.

“Aw you know me so well Dad.” you’ve got a stupidly wide smile on your face. That’d been fun, “No, in all honesty, he's a good guy Dad, although he’s a little grumpy.”

“Good. Only the best for my children. What’s he look like? Tall, handsome, and mysterious?” he jokes.

“Handsome yes, mysterious sometimes, and tall no.”

“Oh? How much shorter than you is he?” Dad sounds surprised. He’d been joking since obviously he hadn’t expected that he was short. Most of your previous partners had been tall. 

“Bout, a foot.”

“Still taller than Papa?” he asks cheekily.

“Ha, yes funnily enough. By like an inch, or two at most.”

“Ah your poor Papa.” he chuckles than adds, “Well, we’d love to meet him dear. Bring him by whenever you feel ready, okay?”

“Thanks Dad.” you still haven’t addressed the huge elephant in the room. You don’t think your Dads will care. They’re super open minded, but you need to tell at least one of them that Sans is a monster, and your soulmate. Dad was certainly the better option for this, “So, Dad about Sans,” Dad hums on the other end to show he’s listening, “I didn’t tell Papa cause I thought he might you know be Papa, but I think you should know Sans isn’t human.” some silence, “And that he’s my soulmate.”

“So a monster then?” 

“Yes.” you clutch the phone tightly still slightly nervous for his reaction. 

“Well, that’s cool dear. What’s he look like? I know monsters come in all shapes, and sizes.”

“Sans is a five foot one skeleton.” you toss in his height to be a shit. Sans throws a piece of balled up paper at you making you snicker. 

“...I won’t lie dear I wasn’t expecting that. Regardless, your Papa, and I would love to meet him. I’ll warn Papa though just in case.” he whispers to you in a conspiratorial way. You love your Dads.

“Thanks, Dad.”

“No problem, dear. Well, I should let you go since you’re with your gent right now. I’ll talk to your later, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Love you too. Tell Papa I love him.”

“Will do. Bye sweetheart.”

“Bye Dad.”

You hang up the phone, and glance at Sans waiting for the fireworks. They of course happen, but not over what you’d been expecting. 

“YOU HAVE PARENTS.” he states, and you guffaw a little in surprise, 

“Well, yeah. Everyone has parents at one point in their life, or another.”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU HAVE PARENTS?” he’s annoyed, you can feel it. 

“Sans?”

“WHAT?”

“I have parents.” he clicks his tongue showing his furthered annoyance at your cheek, and you smirk, “Their names are Thomas, and Cole, and they live here in Ebott. Just a half hour that way.” you point in the direction of your parents home. 

“TWO FATHER’S?” Sans seems to take this in, and you figure he isn’t going to be one of those homophobes who’d yell about your Dad’s on the school bus, or something. It’s known that most monsters don’t care about gender when looking for a mate, “SURROGATE?”

Ah, that’s it. He’s curious how your father’s...acquired you, you guess is the appropriate term. You shake your head, 

“Adopted. Velda, Kody, and I’s biological mother was a 16 year old high school kid who’d gotten in over her head, and when she went to look up options for adoption she met our Dad’s. According to them, she decided right there, and then that’d they’d be the ones to get us.” you smile softly, “Which is good since it would’ve been hard for them to adopt three babies without the biological mother’s input.”

“WHY?”

“Cause Papa has health issues, and as awful as it sounds because they’re gay.” you shrug, “Back when they adopted it was still a big oooh, taboo. I mean it’s still not amazing, and easy for people like them but it’s better today.”

Sans scoffs, and flips another page of his paperwork, “I ALWAYS FORGET SO MANY OF YOU HUMANS HAVE THIS WEIRD THING ABOUT SAME GENDERED RELATIONSHIPS. WHO CARES? LOVE WHOEVER YOU WANT, AND IT’S NO ONE ELSE'S BUSINESS.” he clicks his tongue, “ANYONE WHO MAKES IT THEIR BUSINESS IS AN UTTER FOOL WHO THINKS THEIR OPINION ACTUALLY MATTERS WHEN IN THE SCHEME OF THINGS,” he looks at you, “IT MEANS SQUAT.”

“Preach!” you raise your hand like you praisin’ the lord. Sans shakes his head, and turns his attention back to his paperwork. That’s boring. 

Grabbing the paper from his hand making him let out an aggravated sigh, you place it on the coffee table, and move to put your head in his lap. He looks down at you as you pout in his lap, 

“Pay attention to me!” you whine. Sans huffs, 

“I NEED TO GET THIS WORK DONE, PRINCESS. I’LL PAY ATTENTION TO YOU LATER.”

“No, now!” you’re still whining. 

You’re just being a little shit for the giggles right now. Sans on the other hand decides this is the perfect time to mess with you, especially since he knows you won’t object to him touching you now. He removes the glasses, and sits them on the coffee table than easily lifts you to sit you in his lap. You squeak as he moves you which dies as you find his teeth brushing along your cheek before finding your lips. Smiling, you kiss him back happily. This is nice, and whoa that’s his hand going up your shirt. 

Sans pinches lightly, and caresses the skin of your stomach giving little scratches here, and there. His voice rumbles in his chest when he speaks next, 

“IF YOU WANT ME PAYING ATTENTION TO YOU PRINCESS, WELL HERE IT IS.”

You get the feeling he’s playing chicken with you. Whoever gets embarrassed first, or loses their composure first loses the whole thing. You don’t intend to lose, but Sans starts by playing dirty. Not that what he does makes you embarrassed, but he’s definitely teasing you right now. 

As you continue to kiss him, you feel him open his mouth a little. Slightly confused as to why he’d do that, you end up squeaking in surprise when you feel what you’re a million percent sure is a tongue flick across your bottom lip asking for entrance. You knew he had a dick, so why was the tongue so surprising? Recovering quickly, you open your mouth so your tongue can meet his. 

It’s like nothing you’ve experienced before. His tongue is overall smooth although you can feel two distinct scars, and is much longer than your own. Plus, it definitely tapered at the end, and his control over it was pretty amazing. Not to mention his magic. It tingled, and crackled against your tongue sending little shocks of pleasure down your spine. You can’t help the thought that runs through your mind. This is just his tongue, what would his dick feel like?

Your cheeks flush, and to your horror since you’re certain this must count as a loss in this game of chicken, you make a soft little moaning sound. It’s not fair! That tongue should be against the rules! Sans chuckles at the sound, and you inwardly groan. He totally was counting this as a loss. He pulls back, but as he does he flicks that long fucking magical tongue against your lips making you squeak, and flush bright red. 

“THAT WAS A DELICIOUS SOUND, PRINCESS.” he moves your head so he can rub his teeth along your neck to leave his scent there, “I WOULD SO LOVE TO HEAR IT AGAIN.”

Sans still at your neck runs his tongue from your collarbone up to your earlobe which he very carefully takes between his knife like teeth, and pulls slightly. He isn’t playing fair, so when he rips another moan from you, you’re not counting it as a loss. Sans is cheating. That tongue is cheating. Him finding one of your sensitive spots (earlobe) is cheating!

“THERE’S THAT WONDERFUL SOUND.” he purrs, and moves to very lightly bite your neck a little, “MAKE IT AGAIN FOR ME, WON’T YOU?”

You feel the sting of the bite, but it’s soothed quickly by his tongue. Fuck it, you’ve lost. Time to admit defeat, and just enjoy this. Or you would’ve if a certain tall skeleton didn’t decide to wake up, and come out to the kitchen right then. 

“that didn’t take long.”

You shriek in surprise, and nearly tumble out of Sans’s lap. Thankfully, your soulmate is good at catching, and makes sure you don’t fall. Adrenaline pumping, you look over Sans’s shoulder, and glance at Papyrus who is now just standing in the hallway entrance looking super amused. Stupid Papyrus. It was just getting good. Sans must feel the same since his grip on your waist is tight, and you can just barely hear him counting to ten under his breath. 

“LEARN TO ANNOUNCE YOURSELF BETTER BROTHER WHEN ENTERING A ROOM.” Sans growls,

“maybe don’t suck face on the couch.” he counters. Sans turns bright purple while you turn red. 

Your soulmate huffs, and moves to deposit you beside him before gathering his paperwork, 

“THINK WHATEVER YOU WANT.” he snaps having gathered the papers, “I’LL FINISH THIS IN MY OFFICE.” he looks at you, “KEEP MY IDIOT BROTHER COMPANY IF YOU WISH, I’LL BE FREE THIS EVENING, AND WE CAN GO OUT.”

“Sounds fun.”

Sans nods, and stomps off. Papyrus throws himself into Sans’s seat once he’s gone, and props his long legs up on the coffee table. 

“i take it you’re dating now.” 

“You would be correct.” you pull your legs up against you, and face him a little, “I’m mad you interrupted by the way dork.”

“like i said, don’t suck face on the couch. nice hickey by the way.” he points to where Sans bit you. 

Slapping your hand over it your face flames. No fucking way! There’s no way you got a hickey that quickly. Standing up you rush to the bathroom with Papyrus cackling from the couch as you go. Sure enough when you get to the bathroom, and check the mirror there’s a bruise starting to form on your neck where Sans bit. You groan loudly. That little fucking shit. Now you’re almost glad Papyrus interrupted. If he hadn’t, you know Sans would’ve given you more than one. Not that you would’ve stopped him if he had. 

Still feeling a little too warm, and grumbling, you head back out to tell Papyrus to shut it since he was still laughing up a storm from the couch. 

Such a shithead.


	13. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something gets busted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought yesterday was Friday, when in reality it was Saturday. My bad!
> 
> Also, 500 kudos! I'm stunned! I'm just, so happy to hear how many of you are enjoying this story, and I can't thank you all enough for all the kind comments you've been leaving. I love reading every single one so much! (:

Sans is such a dork. Thankfully, you had already known this, but it became much more evident now that you’ve expressed your love for one another. He’s definitely more open than before, especially with small touches here, and there plus he loved giving you these little kisses all the time. For example, when you’d go home for the night, or he’d go home, he always makes sure to give you a small peck on the lips, and say goodnight to you. 

His text messages also increased. He wasn’t being creepy with them, or anything it was mostly him fully expressing his worry. You’re sad to say that his worrywart texts from before was not Sans in full worry mode. He’s constantly worried something really tragic was going to happen to you. Which is sort of fair since some guy did point a gun at you recently, and Papyrus did once state to you that monsters are fiercely protective of their mates. You’re just hoping Sans doesn’t end up taking it too far one day. 

Tonight, you’re working the evening shift, and it’s freaking rowdy in here. Apparently, the local University just had a football game, and the home team won. So, most of the patrons in here are drunk university students celebrating a win. You, and Grillby have been run off your feet all night, not to mention being sexually harassed, or in Grillby’s case having racist remarks spewed at him. Grillby takes each racist remark with so much poise, and you seriously have no idea how he does it since if one more guy makes a comment about how hot your ass is in these jeans, you’re going to deck him.

When you finally do get a small moment to yourself, you stand behind the bar with Grillby to chat. He seems just as worn out as you. 

“Can’t wait until all these freaking university kids get out.” you grumble so only he can hear. He huffs, 

“Agreed.” he takes a moment to wipe the back counter, “I can only take hearing the same jokes over, and over again.”

“Not to mention the lovely racism.” you throw in helpfully. He just grunts, and rolls his eyes before moving from behind the bar when someone calls for the walking matchstick. Once again, he goes with poise, and a sort of calm you would never be able to accomplish if you were in his shoes. 

The closer it starts to get to the end of your shift, the more antsy you become to just get the heck out of here. These guys are getting more, and more unruly, which is making you incredibly uncomfortable. They keep breaking things like glasses, and plates in their excitement. One of them even broke a chair, and you’ve had to give them a warning more than once to tone it down, or you’d kick them out. You just know something bad is going to happen, you can just feel it in your gut. 

You hate it when your gut is right. 

A few of the boys in one of the groups starts getting a little bit too wild, and one wearing a baseball cap accidentally bumps into one of the other boys wearing a letterman jacket from another group causing him to spill his drink all over himself. The kid in the jacket is obviously pissed, and shoves cap kid. Who in turn just shoves jacket kid. So begins the fight. 

Grillby was at the other end of the pub while you were close to the action, so you in your infinite wisdom (not) go over to break it up. Hurrying over, you try, and shove the two boys apart while shouting at them to cut it out. Unfortunately, your height puts you in a pretty unfortunate situation because of this. As you’re trying to break them up cap kid pulls his fist back, and swings at jacket kid. Only problem is he misses jacket kid, and instead clocks you right in the face. 

Crying out, you hit the ground, and immediately bring your hands to your face. This kid just fucking punched you right in the nose. It hurts like a bitch, and you can feel your nose bleeding profusely now. The pubs gone quiet, and you can feel warm hands on your shoulders. Glancing up through teary eyes, you can see Grillby kneeling down beside you to see if you’re okay. He’s shouting at them all to pay, and get out except for cap kid. He snarls at him to stay put, and that he’s calling the police. To your surprise the kid sits, and just sort of stares into space. You can see he never meant to hit you, but that doesn’t help with how much your face hurts right now. 

One of the other waitresses gets the payments from all the kids before showing them out. Grillby helps you stand, and leads you out back towards the employee lounge. He grabs you some tissues, handing them to you so you can stop your bleeding nose, and you can then hear him on the phone. For some reason you didn’t think he’d actually call the police, but he does. The other waitress who’d come back with you grabs an ice pack, and wraps it in a dish towel before pressing it gently against your nose.

It takes the police a lot less time than you thought it would for them to get to the pub, and they thankfully bring a medic with them who starts examining your face the moment they get into the room. The police stand off to the side, and talk with Grillby who tells them what he saw while you’re sitting there wincing each time the paramedic touches your nose. They sigh, 

“That seems like it might be broken, but you’ll need to see a doctor to get a definite answer. Are you stuffed up?”

“Yeah, a little.” you answer stuffily, and they nod, 

“Are you having any difficulty breathing through your nose?”

You take a stuffy breath, and shake your head, “No. Just a little stuffy.”

They seem pleased by that, “Good. Well, I think _if_ your nose is broken you’ve got a good clean break there, but again, you’ll have to see your doctor to be certain of that. I’d recommend just taking some over the counter pain meds, and icing around the potential break being careful not to put too much pressure on the area. Ice it for about 10-15 minutes at least four times a day for the first 48 hours okay? Then get in contact with your doctor to make an appointment to have them look at your nose. If the swelling, and pain don’t get any better by the third day, you keep getting nosebleeds, you’re struggling to breathe through your nose, or run a fever, go to the ER alright?” they list off the things to look out for. 

“Got it.” you nod, and they pat your shoulder standing back up.

Now done, the medic heads off allowing the police to come over to talk to you about what happened. You carefully explain the events that took place that evening, and that you’re pretty sure the kid didn’t mean to hit you. That you figure it was most likely an accident. They take down your entire statement, and thank you before telling you they hope your nose feels better. Gee, thanks.

They leave shortly after allowing you to ice your nose with an annoyed fire monster. He crosses his arms, 

“Go home for the night. Your shifts almost over anyway, I doubt the boss will care.”

“Yeah, but if I go home I gotta face Sans, and I just know I’ve bruised spectacularly haven’t I?”

“You have indeed. You look like a raccoon.” he chuckles. Fan-fucking-tastic, “Go home, Shiloh. You’ll have to face your mate at some point.”

You groan despite feeling a little giddy hearing Grillby call Sans your mate, “He’s gonna be so pissed, or worried...let’s be honest, it’ll be both.”

“Most likely.” Grillby agrees, making you groan again. 

In the end you do leave work early, and head for home. Your nose still aches, but luckily the waitress who had helped with your ice pack after you’d gotten hurt had some over the counter painkillers in her locker. Having taken two of those you felt a little better. The ache was still there, but it was bearable. 

Making the quick walk to your apartment, you start the eight flight trek to your apartment hoping that maybe you can just get away with Sans not seeing you like this. You can’t though because as you’ve stated many times before, life hates you. Stepping out of the stairwell onto your floor, you can see Sans, and Papyrus both outside their apartment, with Sans just pulling out his keys to unlock their door. Groaning quietly, you start heading for your apartment. Maybe he won’t freak out. Who are you kidding? Of course he’s going to freak out. 

Papyrus notices you first, and actually does a double take when he sees you.

“oh, fuck sweetheart what happened?” he asks alarmed. Sans whips his head to you, and you watch as his eye lights disappear. 

Immediately, he’s moving towards you, his front door forgotten. It only takes him a few steps to meet you. 

“It’s not that bad.” you try, “It was an accident...I think anyway.”

Sans’s eye lights are back, and he’s reaching up to grab your chin so he can move your face side to side, 

“Seriously, it’s not so bad.”

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Sans asks calmly, but you can feel that he’s livid, and just trying to keep it under control.

“Can we maybe get out of the hallway before I explain what happened?” you sigh in defeat. It was too much to hope he’d let this go.

Sans nods, before going to finish unlocking the door allowing the three of you to enter his, and Papyrus’s apartment. He barely gives you the time to sit down before he asks again, 

“WHAT HAPPENED?” he’s standing in front of you his arms crossed. You cringe a bit, 

“I...got punched in the face?” you answer your voice getting a little high at the end as you shrug. 

“WHO?”

You assume he means who punched you, “Just some drunk kid at the pub. A bunch of guys got rowdy, and started fighting. Grillby was on the other end of the pub, and I was close so I went to try to break it up. When I did one of the kids pulled back to punch the other kid, but ended up punching me instead. It was an accident...or I’m pretty sure it was. The kid looked real guilty afterwards.”

“WHY WOULD YOU TRY BREAKING UP A FIGHT BY YOURSELF?” Sans snaps his fear coming out as anger. To anyone else around it would seem like he’s angry with you, but you can feel his fear. 

“Because, I thought I could.”

“OBVIOUSLY NOT, BECAUSE YOU WERE HURT!” 

“It’s just a broken nose Sans.”

He sputters, and grabs your face again startling you, “YOUR NOSE IS BROKEN!?”

“Yes…?” you answer hesitantly, “Well, maybe. The medic said I needed to see a doctor to be sure, and that I needed to ice it four times a day for the next two days, but to also contact my doctor to look at it.” you motion to your eyes, “The bruising makes it look worse than it is.”

Sans growls low in his throat, but you hear something else underneath it. A sort of high pitched whining noise you barely catch. Papyrus obviously catches it no problem since, he stiffens nearly ramrod straight, and is suddenly hurrying from the room.

“...DID THE POLICE ARREST THIS BOY?”

“I don’t think so, why?”

That whining sort of growl comes back, and you're suddenly realizing what it sounds like. It’s like that whine cats make when threatened, or trying to threaten another animal just super high pitch. You hate that you have to keep using cats as a reference for your boyfriend's odd noises, but you literally have no other way to describe them. 

“SO, WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?”

“I don’t know. Why does it matter Sans?”

Sans clenches, and unclenches his fists that are now at his side. You feel his anger bubbling, and you get the feeling you know what his answer will be here. 

“BECAUSE I’M GOING TO RIP HIM TO PIECES FOR HARMING MY MATE.” his voice is guttural, and low. There it is. You tsk, and grab his arm yanking him onto the couch with you, 

“No, you’re not. You’re going to sit here, and tell me I’m still pretty even though my nose is most likely broken.”

He huffs, and you expect him to protest, but to your surprise he just caresses your cheek softly, 

“OF COURSE YOU’RE STILL BEAUTIFUL. YOU’LL ALWAYS BE BEAUTIFUL TO ME, YOU’RE MY PRINCESS.”

“Aw, Sans.” you coo, and wrap your arms around him, hugging him to you. He chuckles, and burrows his face into where your neck meets your collarbone area, “Wish I could kiss you right now, but should probably wait until the swelling in my nose goes down.”

“NO, BUT I CAN STILL DO THIS.” he leans upwards, and very carefully rubs his teeth against your cheek making you giggle, 

“Leaving your scent?”

“OF COURSE.”

“Can I leave my scent on you? Like is it possible for humans to do?”

“YES.” he answers sitting back a bit. Ooh, now you’re curious. 

“Really? Okay, how?”

“THERE ARE A FEW METHODS, BUT AT THE MOMENT YOU’D PROBABLY BE MOST COMFORTABLE WITH THIS OPTION.” he taps one of his phalanges against your lips. 

You touch them, and look at him, “So, kissing?”

“NOT QUITE. YOU CAN DO WHAT I DO, AND RUB AGAINST MY CHEEK. IF YOU WISH TO LEAVE AN EVEN STRONGER SCENT, YOU USE YOUR TONGUE.”

You smirk, “Okay, I gotta try this. Let me try!” 

He chuckles, and turns his head to offer his cheek. Being careful so as not to jostle your nose, you press your lips to his cheek like you’re going to kiss him, but instead brush them along his cheek. A warmth spreads in your chest, and you can hear as Sans purrs a little in contentment. Adorable. Pulling back, you smile at him, 

“There! So, that left my scent?”

“INDEED.”

You lean in towards him, “So, everyone knows you’re mine now?”

“EVERY MONSTER THAT GETS CLOSE ENOUGH ANYWAY.”

“I’ll take it.” you move back with a smile, “You’re my short king. No one else can have you.” 

“HOW WONDERFUL, SINCE YOU’RE MY PRINCESS, AND NO ONE CAN HAVE YOU.” his grin matches your own. 

Like you'd said, total dork. Good thing you are too.

Sans insists that you stay with him for the night which you don't protest to. Getting to stay the night meant cuddles! He was even good enough to come with you while you walked Crispin for the last time that night. You know Sans isn't a huge fan of your dog (unlike Papyrus), but you think he's warming up to him. It might help that Crispin loves both Sans, and Papyrus to bits. Each time one of the brothers comes over they get a special butt wiggle dance reserved just for them. 

After the walk, you spend the rest of the evening just chilling with the two skeletons. Papyrus having reappeared after the walk since Sans was no longer irate, allowed the two of you to sit down to watch a reality show you had discovered recently that you both loved, and yell at the TV while Sans did paperwork in the big armchair. Every once in a while he'd look over his glasses, and shake his head at your antics towards the show, but you can see his smile. 

Just before bed Sans makes you ice your nose again, and Papyrus takes the time to make some nose puns while you do so which annoys Sans who ends up screeching at him to quit it. This is now your life now, and you gotta say, you really do love it. 

When you wake up the next morning, you expect to just spend the day doing the same as last night. Just relaxing with your boyfriend, and friend, but that’s so far from what actually ends up happening. 

It's just after lunch, and you're sitting with Papyrus arguing over who "little buddy" loves more, him, or you (its Papyrus, and you're sour about it) when someone starts knocking at the skeletons door. Sans not even looking up from his work tells Papyrus to get it, and the younger brother begrudgingly does. By doing so though, the taller skeleton unknowingly lets a hurricane inside the little apartment.

Gil, and Luke come bursting through the door with Lulu, and Daisy behind them startling the three of you. Your two guy friends immediately go to Sans, and grab him making him sputter.

"You're coming with us!" Gil exclaims excitedly.

"Yeah, guy time! Let's go, Sans!" 

Sans resists, but you can see him not wanting to hurt the two men by accident so he allows them to move him,

"UNHAND ME! WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Guy day! Girls stay here, and you're coming with us!" Gil crows dragging Sans along. 

"I AM MUCH TOO- DON'T PUSH ME! HEY! STOP- WILL YOU DESIST?!" 

Sans tries his best to get them to let go, but in the end gets dragged out of his apartment by your two guy friends. Luke pokes his head back into the apartment, and calls out,

"Have fun girls!" 

Then they’re gone. Silence fills the apartment except for Lulu, and Daisy's attempts to stifle their laughter. While that was a whirlwind, you can't help, but be left with only one question that Papyrus helpfully voices,

"do they think i'm a girl?" he jabs his thumb towards the door. 

You break, and burst into cackles as the apartment slowly fills with your roaring laughter as well as Lulu, and Daisy's. 

"Aw, don't worry about them." Daisy composes herself first, "I think they just wanna get to know him. However, we can definitely give you a spa treatment if you want." 

"will i be oh, so pretty afterwards?" 

"You'll be fabulously stunning." you're smirking at him from the couch. 

"oooh girl, let's do it." he holds the oooh, and pitches his voice up making you cackle before he flops down beside you. 

Guess Papyrus is joining in on girls day. This should be interesting.

****

****

\----

The two humans drag me to their car, and for lack of a better term toss me inside. I could have easily fought them off, but I doubt my Princess would be pleased if I accidentally maimed one of her friends. That doesn't mean I can’t yell at them though.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! I'M FAR TOO BUSY FOR "GUY DAY"!" I air quote quote guy day. Luke huffs, and turns around in the front seat,

"Yeah, no this ain't actually a guy day." I raise a brow at him, "We got the name of the guy who punched Shiloh in the face." this human definitely has my attention now, "And I figured, you might have a few choice words for him."

These humans might not be so bad after all. I smirk,

"OH, YOU CAN BELIEVE I DO." 

"Let's go then!" Gil exclaims starting the car, and explains how they got this information on the way, "Apparently, the kid is a football player at Ebott University. His name is Jake, and let's just say he's not as well liked as he might think." 

"OH?" 

Gil nods from the front seat, "Yeah, first I went to talk to Grillby, cause apparently he was there, and I got a description of the kid. He sounded like a University student, so I went to talk to some kids on campus, and it took me like 5 minutes to find the damn kid. When we asked him about Shiloh, he said she shouldn't have gotten herself into a man's fight. He didn't mean to hit her, but it was her own fault." 

"Well, that just didn't sit right with us." Luke chimes in, "And I knew it wouldn't sit well with her boyfriend either so we came to kidnap you."

"SMART GENTLEMEN." I growl. Gil chuckles,

"It also helps that you're scary as hell man. No offense." 

"NONE TAKEN." and for once I don't. Right now, scary is exactly what I want to be. 

We make our way to the University which is apparently where this idiot of a human is. I know my Princess will be upset by this. She won't want me putting myself in a position where I could get in trouble, but I'm angry. I wasn't there, and I couldn't protect her. This piece of filth struck her, he her hurt, and I was going to have a talk with him. No matter the consequences. 

Gil parks the car, and the three of us get out. At first I wonder if we're going to have to wander a while to find this cretin, but the two humans with me seem to know where they're going. It only takes us ten minutes to find who we're looking for. I can see the human scoff, and roll his eyes as we approach. He calls out,

"Man, I told already told you. It was her own fault for getting involved. I hadn't meant to hit her, but it wasn't my fault. Why are you back?" 

"Cause someone else wants a few words." Luke motions towards me, and the other human seems to notice me for the first time. He laughs which he'll regret in a moment,

"What? This little guy? What's a kid want?" 

"I AM NOT A CHILD. HEIGHT DOES NOT CONSTITUTE AGE YOU MORON, AND IT'D BE BEST THAT YOU LEARNED THAT MONSTER CHILDREN WEAR STRIPES BEFORE YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH AGAIN TO SPEW IDIOCY." I calmly respond. The human blinked stupidly at me, "AND I AM NOT JUST ANY LITTLE GUY." 

I stalk over to him, and standing my full height as best I can, I look up at him. He's still irritatingly taller than me. 

"I'M SHILOH'S MATE, AND YOU HURT HER. I'M NOT HAPPY, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" 

He scoffs, "Man, whatever. Like I said, it's her own f-" 

I reach up, and yank him down by the collar so he's face level with me then extinguish my eye lights. Humans hate that. 

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE, MEAT SACK." I growl, my voice snarly, and guttural, "YOU ARE SO VERY DANGEROUSLY CLOSE TO LOSING ONE OF YOUR LIMBS DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" the human nods fervently. I can smell his fear, "IT WOULD BE SO EASY FOR ME TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW. HUMANS ARE SO SOFT, AND WEAK." I whisper this to him, "ALL I'D HAVE TO DO IS BITE OUT YOUR JUGULAR, AND WITH THE TEETH I HAVE," I bare them even more, and watch his eyes fill with fear, "I COULD ACCOMPLISH THAT EASILY. SO PLEASE, BY ALL MEANS TELL ME ONE MORE TIME HOW MY PERFECT MATE, MY BEAUTIFUL, STUNNING PRINCESS DESERVED TO BE HIT FOR GETTING IN THE WAY. GO AHEAD, MAKE MY DAY." 

"D-Dude, it was an accident!" he stutters out,

"AN ACCIDENT, YOU'RE CLAIMING IS HER FAULT WHEN YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GOT DRUNK, YOU WERE THE ONE IN A FIGHT WITH ANOTHER WASTE OF AIR, AND SPACE. YOU BROKE HER NOSE, YOU CAUSED HER PAIN, SO GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T JUST RIP YOUR THROAT OUT THIS VERY SECOND?" 

"Y-You'll g-go to prison! Y-You-"

"YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT PRISON?" I laugh, cutting him off, "I'D DO ANYTHING FOR MY PRINCESS. NOW TELL ME, WHOSE FAULT IS IT THAT SHILOH WAS PUNCHED?"

"M-Mine! It was mine!" he whimpers out pathetically. 

"YOU BET YOUR PATHETIC SPINELESS LIFE IT WAS, AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?" 

"Apologize! I'll apologize to her! P-Please don't kill me! Please!" 

It's only now that I realize that this human has wet himself. It's been a while since I've terrorized a human this much. Perhaps I overdid it? I let him go, and nod,

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO. NOW BE A GOOD BOY, AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT." 

He can't run away fast enough nearly tripping, and falling flat on his face as he goes. Sighing, and feeling more content than before I brush off my clothes before turning back to the other humans. Both are staring at me mouths agape. I walk back over to them as Gil blurts out, 

“Holy shit, that was cool.”

“LANGUAGE.” I chastise. Luke starts laughing, 

“Ooh, you got in trouble.” he teases Gil who huffs with a smile before turning back to me, “But seriously, that was wild man. That kid literally just pissed himself.”

“AH, YES. I HADN’T MEANT TO DO THAT IF I’M HONEST.” I can feel the heat in my cheekbones. 

“Man, fucking own that! It was so badass, and not to mention it was real nice to hear how much you care about Shiloh. Calling her princess, and all that cheesy stuff.” 

“IT ISN’T CHEESY.” I argue, “SHE IS MY PRINCESS. WOULD YOU NOT SAY THAT LULU, AND DAISY ARE YOUR PRINCESSES?” I cross my arms, and quirk a brow. 

“Well, yeah course Daisy’s my princess, but I’d never just blurt that out to a stranger. That’s like sweet talk for just me, and her.” Luke rubs the back of his neck, and we begin the walk back to the car. 

“IT SHOULD BE EVIDENT TO ALL.” I wag a finger at him, “TRY CALLING HER PRINCESS MORE OFTEN. SHE MAY LIKE IT.” 

“Do you call Shiloh princess all the time? Like in public?” Luke asks curiously. I nod, 

“OF COURSE. I’M NOT A SPINELESS IDIOT. SHE’S MY PRINCESS, AND I CALL HER SUCH.”

“Damn.” Luke chuckles, “Guess I never have to ask if you plan on marrying Shiloh later on.”

“NO, YOU DON’T.” I confirm for him making him smile. 

The two humans insist on going to get something to eat, and drink. They were quite excitable after my confrontation with that idiot from before, and continued to talk about it all through the meal. I have to admit it’s not as horrible as I thought it would be, and maybe, just perhaps I jumped the gun in thinking my princess’s friends were terrors.

We return to my apartment after our meal, and what we find doesn’t surprise me, this is just my brother’s humor. 

Walking into the apartment, we find Shiloh, Lulu, and Daisy sitting down with Papyrus. The three girls turn to us as we enter wearing face masks. Shiloh grins at me, 

“Our t-zones were dry.” she explains. 

And then my brother turns to look at us wearing the same face mask. He smirks, “yeah, our t-zones were dry.”

I just click my tongue, and shake my head. The two other humans beside me however, start laughing so hard they need to prop themselves up. This was obviously the reaction Papyrus had been hoping for since he gives me that shit eating grin of his. 

What an idiot.


	14. Hot Under the Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it hot in here? Sans has a small predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Once again, thank you everyone for all your comments, I LOVE getting to see them. I also love seeing how much all of you love Papyrus. He is truly a joy to write, and a character I have a lot of love for myself. I know a lot of you are concerned about him, and whether he'll meet his soulmate which is very sweet. However, this fic is going to be focused on Sans, and Shiloh, and not on Papyrus, but Papyrus will find some happiness in the end. I'm not that heartless. 
> 
> Or am I? Guess you'll find out. :^)

Like the medic had suggested, you end up making an appointment with your doctor to have your nose looked at a few days after the incident. You'd mentioned to Sans that you'd be seeing your doctor about your nose, and he immediately insisted on coming with you. No matter how you tried to dissuade him, he was adamant that he was coming along. 

So, that's how you found yourself sitting in the waiting room to see your doctor with your boyfriend sitting right beside you. While normally something like this makes you feel incredibly content, today’s a different story. He's been extremely fidgety all morning, not to mention super irritable, and you have no idea what's going on with him. You've also noticed the slight flush to his cheekbones, and that he's a little sweaty which makes you worry that he's sick.

"Are you okay?" you ask him quietly so as not to be overheard by anyone else. He glances at you, and shifts a bit,

"I'M FINE." he murmurs, then asks, "ARE WE GOING TO BE WAITING MUCH LONGER?" 

"I don't know. I assume we'll be seen soon." 

He just grumbles under his breath, and crosses his arms while continuing to fidget. You swear this man has ants in his pants with the amount of fidgeting he's doing. 

Your name gets called a few minutes later saving you from Sir Fidgets A Lot, and you get up to head for the exam room. Sans gets up to follow behind, but you notice him keeping his distance. What is wrong with him?

Sitting down in the exam room, you notice once again Sans keeping some insane distance from you. You're starting to think you've done something wrong, and he’s actually upset, but before you can ask your doctor comes in. He smiles at you, and takes a look at your chart,

"Hello Shiloh, it's been a while. I see you think you’ve broken your nose?" 

"That's the suspicion, yup." you confirm. 

He nods, and goes to grab some gloves, snapping them onto his hands before moving to examine your nose. The moment he touches you, you're slammed with the most powerful feeling of jealousy, and protectiveness you've ever felt, but they're not your emotions. Your eyes dart to Sans who is sitting in a chair with his arms, and legs crossed, but you can physically see how he's digging his phalanges into his arms. Seriously what is up with him?

"Well, I would say that the suspicion would be correct by the bruising you’ve occurred. I could do an x-ray to confirm, but it looks like it’s already started healing well. Any recurring nosebleeds, or trouble breathing?"

"None." you answer while keeping an eye on Sans, who is grinding his teeth now.

"Your septum looks good." he comments as he continues to examine your nose. Finally to your relief he pulls away, and smiles, 

"Everything looks to be healing the way it's supposed to. If you're having no trouble breathing, or having recurring nosebleeds I'm just going to recommend you keep doing what you've been doing. Although, I'm going to advise you to not do any strenuous activities for the next month. So, no sports, or lifting things that are heavy. Try not to do anything that puts pressure on your sinuses alright?"

"Got it." you nod. 

"Excellent. I'll just write a note here for your employer to have you on light duties for the next month. Still at Casey's?" 

"You betcha." 

He chuckles, and hands you the script with his note, 

"Well, you take care Shiloh, alright?" he smiles, and pats your arm in a friendly manner. 

The moment his hand touches your arm it freaking happens, and you're beyond mortified when you hear it. Your boyfriend, your supposedly collected, and cool boyfriend fucking growls low in his throat. The sound ringing out loudly throughout the small exam room. 

You've never been so embarrassed in your life as you watch your doctor turn around, and glance at Sans who just glares back. Your poor doctor just turns back to you, and calmly nods at you before saying,

"Stay healthy, Shiloh." then walks out.

Sans huffs, acting like the doctor had been intruding, or something when obviously that’s not what was happening. Getting off the exam table, you walk over, and hiss, 

“What the hell was that? God, Sans that was super embarrassing!”

He scoffs, "THAT LAST TOUCH WAS COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE, AND UNNECESSARY." he argues. You're baffled by his behavior. He's never been like this before. 

"What is your issue right now?" you ask bewildered, "You're all flushed, fidgety, and sweaty, plus don't think I didn't feel that jealousy, not to mention how overprotective you're being." you soften a bit, "Sans what's going on? You're being so weird. I'm your girlfriend, you're supposed to talk to me about stuff when it's bothering you. Do you feel like you can't talk to me?" 

You can feel his alarm, and guilt welling in your chest,

"NO! OF COURSE I KNOW I CAN TALK TO YOU!" he quickly reassures, "IT'S JUST…" he sighs, "THIS WOULD BE BETTER DISCUSSED IN THE CAR."

"Fine." you agree, and gesture to the door, "Let's go then, cause I gotta know what's going on." 

The two of you leave the building quickly, and head for the car. Since Sans is the one driving, you jump into the passenger side, and just turn to him to wait for his explanation. He's gripping the steering wheel very tightly which doesn't help with your concern. 

"Sans?" you prompt as gently as you can. He sighs loudly, and closes his sockets,

"I WANT YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT I DID NOT ANTICIPATE THIS WHEN I INSISTED ON COMING WITH YOU TODAY. I JUST HAPPENED TO WAKE UP TO IT THIS MORNING." 

"Okay…?" 

He taps the steering wheel, and fidgets a bit. Sir Fidgets A Lot has returned. 

"I AM...IN HEAT." the flush on his cheeks darkens. 

You stare at him. He's...in heat. Heat? Like...a dog? 

"Oh." you could slap yourself for that response. Way to under react, Shiloh. Sans, thankfully seems to realize that you're not quite fully understanding though.

"IT HAPPENS TWICE A YEAR. ONCE IN THE LATE SPRING, AND ONCE LATE FALL." he explains, and you nod actually pretty curious to learn what this is about,

"Okay, so...what is it?" 

"IT'S A TIME WHERE I AM MOST…" he grimaces, "FERTILE. MY MAGIC OUTPUT INCREASES SUBSTANTIALLY WHICH IS WHAT CAUSES SOME OF THE SYMPTOMS YOU MENTIONED EARLIER. FLUSHED TONE, AND PERSPIRATION."

"Right, so it's like a time where you make more magic to make babies?" you're trying to understand. 

"YES." 

"Is it uncomfortable? Is that why you're so fidgety?"

"NO. WELL, YES IT IS UNCOMFORTABLE. I'M TOO WARM, MY BONES ITCH FROM SO MUCH MAGIC THAT I CAN'T RELEASE ON MY OWN, BUT THAT ISN'T WHY I WAS FIDGETY." he rubs his forehead, "MY HEAT ALSO MAKES MY...LIBIDO INCREASE DRAMATICALLY."

It's all starting to click into place. You're trying not to smirk, and keep things cool. It’s a real struggle,

"So...you're really horny right now?" 

"WHILE I HATE THAT TERM...YES, UNBELIEVABLY SO. THE FIDGETINESS WAS DUE TO THE FACT THAT YOUR SCENT IS...VERY INTOXICATING." you’re unsure if his cheeks can get more purple than they are right now. 

"Oh...OH." you get it now, "You want to make babies with me. Is that it?" you point at yourself. 

"WHILE THAT IS SOMETHING I'D ENJOY IN THE FUTURE, AT THIS TIME I THINK HAVING A BABY WITH YOU WOULD BE POOR DECISION MAKING ON OUR PART. HOWEVER, MY BODY ISN'T LISTENING TO MY MIND." 

"So, your body wants to bump uglies with my body?" you can't help, but smile now. He rolls his eyes,

"SERIOUSLY?" 

"Yeah, I couldn't help it." you chuckle now, "Alright, so I what can I do to help?" 

He finally gives you a little smile, "NOTHING PRINCESS. NOT THIS TIME." 

"Why not?" you ask curiously, "I'm not opposed to having sex with you, Sans." 

He grips the steering wheel harder, and grits his teeth,

"NO. NOT THIS TIME. I CAN'T..." he seems to be trying to control himself, so you sit still hoping that helps. It seems to, since he lets out a breath a moment later, "IT WOULD BE ROUGH, AND I DON'T WANT THAT TO BE OUR FIRST TIME TOGETHER. I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF WHEN IN HEAT, AND THE LATER IN THE WEEK IT GETS THE ROUGHER I'LL BE." he explains calmly. 

"So, what can I do? I want to help." 

"JUST KEEP YOUR DISTANCE FOR THE WEEK. THAT'S ALL YOU CAN DO FOR NOW." 

Well, that sucks. You must be pouting as you look at your lap since Sans reaches over, and caresses your cheek softly. This pulls your attention back to him,

"I WILL MISS YOU TOO. TRUST ME. I REALLY WILL." 

You sigh through your nose, "Alright. Have it your way." 

He takes his hand back, and starts up the car. The ride home is pretty quiet with you lost in your thoughts, and Sans trying to control his urges. That's what you’re assuming anyway. You get the feeling that assumption was correct, since when you get back to your apartment building Sans still keeps his distance. He's pretty far from you as the two of you ascend the stairs, but once outside your apartments he grabs your arm. 

Turning to him you can see he's trying to decide on something. Figuring he might want a kiss, but not sure if it's a good idea you make the decision for him. Leaning down, you gently press your lips to his teeth, and he freezes for a split second. Next thing you know, he's grabbing you, and somehow works your mouth open so his tongue can meet yours. He feels way too warm as he presses against you, and his scent of blackberries, and vanilla is slightly overpowering. Kissing may have been a bad idea on your part, since you're pretty sure his self control just went out the window. Especially since you can feel a different type of bone pressed against your leg right now. 

Do you pull back? Run away? What do you do? Sans had said he didn't want your first time with him to be while he was in heat, but how do you stop him? Not to mention his tongue feels just as amazing as last time, and his scent is quickly becoming nice. Even that unbearable warmth from before feels really good right now. What's happening? Are you being affected by Sans's pheromones? Can human bodies even pick those up?

None of those questions get answered since one minute you're kissing Sans, and the next he's pulled away from you. Your soulmate snarls very feral like, but you can already see it's Papyrus who grabbed him, and once Sans realizes, he calms down as well. 

"just doing what you told me to sans. no need to get snarly." he chuckles. 

A new scent is hitting you. Mixing in with the blackberries, and vanilla is a maple smell mixed with apples. Is this Papyrus? Is he in heat too? You mistakenly take a deep breath through your nose to catch the smells. Both brothers hear it, and their attention snaps to you. Whoops. You hold up your hands, and chuckle awkwardly,

"Ah, sorry that was weird. It's just uh…" do you say? Is that weird to do? Fuck it, "I can smell Papyrus too. You smell like maple, and apples dude. It's new so I was just weird. Sorry."

You for the first time notice the flush already present on his cheeks as it darkens. Guess you were right about him being in heat too. He chuckles, "doesn't bother me none." 

Well, that's good. Giving him a slight nod, you turn to Sans who doesn't look happy. 

"See you at the end of the week I guess." you sigh sadly. 

"YES. I WILL SEE YOU THEN." 

You go to your door, but stop with your hand on the knob turning to look at him,

"I love you." 

His expression softens, "I LOVE YOU TOO." 

Unlocking your door, you head inside, and sigh again before beginning to mentally prepare yourself to go a week without your soulmate. 

\----

It's like when he was too busy with the anniversary again. Except this time, you're dating, and that makes it much worse. You don't like not seeing him for a week, and to make things even more miserable for you, you're somehow late, but you haven't had sex in forever, so you know you're not pregnant. You've been wondering if Sans's heat has anything to do with this. Luckily, you've got other monster friends you can ask.

**Mad Scientist Undyne  
(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

**Shiloh:** Can Sans's heat affect my menstrual cycle?

Undyne's always great at getting back to you quickly, and this time is no exception.

**_MSU:_ ** _Yes._

Wow, that explained everything. Thank you, Undyne. Maybe you need to be more specific.

**Shiloh:** How can Sans's heat affect my menstrual cycle?

**_MSU:_ ** _His heat will cause you to ovulate again no matter where you are in your cycle if you spend any time near him while he is producing the pheromones associated with his heat._

Oh, great. That's a tidbit that seems important.

**Shiloh:** Is this like a monster thing so he has a better chance at impregnation?

**_MSU:_ ** _Precisely._

**Shiloh:** Thanks Undyne.

Well, that’s going to throw everything out of whack. This happens twice a year too, meaning your cycle is going to be messed up twice a year for the rest of your life. Whether that’s short, or long you don’t know. You haven’t really talked to Sans about that again since that first conversation. Honestly, you haven’t even given it much thought since. It was sort of scary to think about, and you haven’t told anyone about it either. Especially your family. You can’t even imagine Papa’s reaction to that news.

Do you really want to live to be 3000 years old? On the other hand, do you really want to be the reason for Sans’s early demise? Not to mention, you don’t even know how Sans would turn you into a mage in the first place. Your phone pings again distracting you momentarily,

***New Message from Mad Scientist Undyne*  
(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

**_MSU:_ ** _You’re welcome._

An idea strikes you at seeing Undyne’s name. She’d know. She has to! She’s the royal scientist, there’s no way she doesn’t know. You type out another message to her,

**Shiloh:** Undyne, how does a monster turn a human soulmate into a mage so they can extend their lifespan?

_**MSU:** My, my that’s a question for your beau not me._

**Shiloh:** I can’t ask him right now. Will you tell me?

_**MSU:** I suppose so. The fallout may be entertaining after all. Very well, a monster wishing to turn their soulmate into a mage must do one very simple thing. It may actually surprise you how simple._

**Shiloh:** And? What is it?

_**MSU:** Sans must impregnate you. The easiest way to accomplish this is while your souls resonate. Simple yes?_

You stare at your messages gobsmacked. How the fuck is that simple?! Oh, hey Shiloh you don’t want to kill Sans with an early death, you gotta get yourself knocked up in some magical ritual! That’s not simple, Undyne!

You’re feeling very alarmed now, and slightly panicked. This is huge. So huge. You’ve started pacing around your apartment. This is insane! No wonder Sans didn’t tell you at the time! You’re nearly so lost in your shock that you almost miss your phone when it pings again. Thinking it’s Undyne again you pick it up, but are surprised to see it’s not Undyne.

***New Message from His Royal Brattiness*  
(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

**_HRB:_ ** _WHAT’S WRONG? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHY ARE YOU PANICKED?_

Shit, of course Sans can feel your panic. Swallowing thickly you type out a quick message to him,

**Shiloh:** I’m fine, it's just...I learned something I don’t think I was ready for.

_**HRB:** WHAT’D YOU LEARN?_

**Shiloh:** How you’d turn me into a mage to extend my lifespan. I’d have to have a baby?

You wait, and wait for Sans’s response. It doesn’t come. You begin to wonder if he’s blowing you off when you hear someone put a key into your front door lock. Glancing at the door, you see Sans enter your apartment, and he looks way worse now than he did four days ago. Sweat is dripping down his skull, the purple flush on his cheekbones is bright, and he’s wearing sweats. Sans NEVER wears sweats.

“Sans what are you-” you stop as his scent slams into you. It’s so powerful, what the hell?!

“WHO TOLD YOU?” he growls out, sounding annoyed. He keeps himself near the door. 

“Um, Undyne. I asked her to tell me.”

He tsks obviously irritated, and he wipes the sweat from his brow before continuing, 

“LOOK, I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU THESE THINGS LATER WHEN I THOUGHT YOU COULD HANDLE IT.”

“Well, I mean I’m handling it now.” you shrug, “It’s just freaking me out a little. I’ve never given thoughts to kids, and now if I don’t want to kill you young I’ve gotta have one?”

“DON’T MAKE THAT A REASON TO DO IT.” he’s got one hand bunched up in his sweatpants at his side, “FORGET ABOUT MY LIFESPAN. I DON’T CARE IF I LIVE 3000 YEARS, OR ONLY 600. AS LONG AS YOU’RE WITH ME FOR WHATEVER TIME I HAVE, THAT’S ALL THAT MATTERS.”

His words actually manage to calm you a bit, “Really?”

“YES, REALLY.” he nods, “IT WOULD ALSO BE BETTER IF I COULD EXPLAIN ALL THIS PROPERLY WHEN I’M NOT…” he gestures to himself, “...LIKE THIS.” 

You’ve been noticing his sweating getting worse as you talk, and not only that, but your body is reacting to him without him even touching you, or being near you. This must also be because of his pheromones. It’s probably easier to make a baby if your partner is also just as horny as you are all the time, and ready to go. 

“Are you okay to be in here with me?” you ask carefully. He actually groans a little, and pants, 

“BARELY. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW GOOD YOU SMELL RIGHT NOW.”

“You smell pretty good yourself.” you reply without thinking as always. Sans groans again, and growls before slamming his fist against the wall startling you. 

He’s put his fist through your wall, and you can now hear how his bones are rattling as he trembles. 

“THOSE ARE DANGEROUS WORDS PRINCESS.” he cautions you, “UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO PIN YOU AGAINST THAT WALL, AND TAKE YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, I’D SUGGEST REFRAINING FROM MAKING COMMENTS LIKE THAT AGAIN. ESPECIALLY, WHILE I’M LIKE THIS.” 

“I gotta ask, why is me liking the way you smell so hot?”

“PRINCESS…” Sans growls out in a warning tone, “CAREFUL.”

“Sorry, it’s just bothered me for a while.” you hold up your hands, “I just constantly feel like I have to learn new things. Like, I literally just learned that your heat cycles are going to throw off my menstrual cycle twice a year. You could’ve let me know your heat would force me to ovulate again you-”

You squeal as Sans is suddenly in front of you sandwiching you between the wall, and him. His skull goes to the crook of your neck, and you can hear him take in a very obvious deep breath, 

“THAT’S WHY YOU SMELL SO WONDERFUL.” he moans, and presses closer.

“S-Sans…!” you squeak in surprise as his hands sneak under your shirt to knead the flesh of your stomach gently. 

His teeth brush against your jugular making you shiver a little. He chuckles, and suddenly you feel his tongue running along your collarbone making you jump. This is what happens when you don’t keep your mouth shut. 

“Sans, you said you didn’t want our first time to be like this.” you try to get through to him, “You said-”

“I KNOW WHAT I SAID!” he snaps, effectively shutting you up. He’s growling low in his throat, and pressed against you so tightly that you can’t move at all. Sans takes another deep breath then purrs, “MY BEAUTIFUL SOULMATE. MINE, ALL MINE. NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE YOU.” 

His grip on your stomach gets a little too rough making you wince. You’re actually unsure if you can get through to him like this. Sans seems like he’s lost total control over himself, and you’re pretty sure he’s making irrational decisions like when you get drunk then do stupid shit. 

He runs his tongue along your collarbone again making you shudder before he whispers, 

“I WANT TO TAKE YOU RIGHT HERE. MAKE YOU MINE FOREVER.” his voice is sultry as he adds, “DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW BEAUTIFUL YOU’D LOOK,” he rubs your stomach, “FILLED, AND SWOLLEN WITH MY OFFSPRING?”

Oh. My. God. 

Did he really just use the term offspring? Just say babies, Sans. 

You’re so lost in the fact that Sans just referenced impregnating you, that you miss him as he runs his teeth along your shoulder. However, he then bites you, and holy fuck do you feel that! You shriek as your shoulder flares with pain, and you actually shove him away from you startling him. Wincing you bring your hand to your shoulder, and when you pull your hand back you see blood. He bit you so hard he drew blood. You look at him incredulously, and find him looking at you in just as much disbelief. 

“O-OH...OH NO! OH PRINCESS, I...I’M SO-” he starts to babble seemingly having regained a piece of himself. You hold up your hand cutting him off, 

“It’s...It’s fine Sans. Maybe you should go though while you’re still yourself though.” you suggest, “I can clean this up.” you motion to your bitten shoulder. 

You can feel his overwhelming guilt over what he’s done. Smiling, you try pushing comforting, and reassuring emotions his way to help him feel less guilty, 

“Sans, it’s alright really. You just...surprised me is all.”

“I’M SO SORRY, I DIDN’T…” he sighs and takes a step back, “I NEED TO GO.” he murmurs quietly, but before you can get in another word he’s hurried to the door, and left. 

Grimacing, you touch your shoulder gingerly, and take a moment to assess the damage. It actually doesn’t look that bad. It definitely hurt more than what damage was actually done. Continuing to send reassuring emotions towards Sans, you head for your bathroom to clean this up. The last thing you need is for this to scar, and for that dork to feel bad every time he looked at your shoulder. 

So, you’d clean this up, and bandage it. Hopefully, it’ll be gone in a few days, and Sans would never have to look at this small wound again. You know he hadn’t meant to do what he’d done. Sans would never hurt you on purpose, and you definitely weren’t going to be teasing him about this later. You were however, definitely going to tease him about the use of the word offspring.

That had been weird.


	15. Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans's heat ends, and you get some surprise visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all your amazing comments! I love getting to see them all, and hear what you guys think of the story so far! Thank you!

You end up staying away from Sans for the rest of his heat, and as you figured he would, the dork also ends up texting you multiple times expressing his distress over biting you too hard. You’d already assumed from when you’d made out after first getting together that Sans might be a biter, and had prepared yourself for that fact, but you had never expected him to actually break your skin. That had been the big surprise since he's been so careful all the other times. You don’t blame him though. There’s no anger, or ill will towards him for the bite. He clearly hadn’t been in the right mindset at the time, and he’s apologized profusely, but just because you’ve clearly forgiven him, doesn’t mean Sans has forgiven himself sadly. 

It’s not until the end of the week, and not until Sans has given the all clear, do you go over to finally see him. He's thankfully freshly showered, and in his regular clothing. Honestly, he doesn't look any different to how he normally is, and it’s almost like he didn't just go through a heat. Papyrus on the other hand looked like crap. Apparently he didn't feel the need to clean himself up just yet. 

Sans comes, and gives you a little kiss the moment you're inside the apartment, but then he's immediately pulling your sweater collar back to inspect the damage. He carefully pulls the bandage back to get a good look, and you let him. If you don't he'll be even more upset. 

Sans winces upon seeing the ugly bite mark that's now scabbed over, and bruised horribly. His guilt floods your soul making you tsk.

"Sans," you remove his hands, and press the bandage back in place, "It's no biggie. I've hurt myself way worse than this before. Like c'mon have you seen my nose?" you joke pointing to the healing bruises on your face. 

"YOU SHOULD NEVER HURT YOUR MATE. ONLY GARBAGE HURTS THEIR MATE."

"Excellent, cause I'm not hurt. So, it's all good then." you smirk at him while he scowls at you. It was worth a shot. Sighing, you bend down, and kiss his forehead, "I'm okay Sans. Don't worry about it. What you actually need to be worrying about is the fact that Papyrus hasn't showered yet." 

"i can hear you." Papyrus's muffled voice comes from the couch where he's laying face down. 

You snort, and walk over with Sans who is shaking his head as he follows,

"What's up with you chief?" you pat his skull, "Got a wanker's cramp, or something?" 

Now he's snorting loudly before laughing. Sans on the other hand clicks his tongue loudly,

"STARS SAKE, COULD YOU PERHAPS NOT?" he barks out, "THE LAST THING I WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IS HOW MY BROTHER'S HEAT WENT." 

Papyrus rolls over onto his back, "well, that's fine cause i already know how yours went. you were so loud this time bro." he's got the biggest shit eating grin, "all i got to hear all week was ooh princess, that's it. just like that. stars you're so per-" 

Sans has slammed his hand over Papyrus's mouth a dark flush to his cheekbones,

"SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTH!" he screeches. You're losing it, as is Papyrus whose laughter is muffled by Sans's hand. 

Now, are you going to tease Sans about this? Abso-fucking-lutely. 

"Naww, Sans." you coo, "You don't need to get all embarrassed cause you serviced yourself while thinking of me. It's flattering." 

He points at you with his free hand, "DON'T START!" 

You try to look innocent, "What? All I'm saying is it's completely natural to beat one out every now, and then. That you think of me to get yourself off just makes it fun." 

"I HATE YOU." he deadpans, and removes his hand from his brother’s mouth who is still laughing a little. You smirk,

"No you don't~!" you sing-song, "You love me, and one more thing." getting real close to Sans you bend to whisper in his ear, "When I take care of myself, I think only of you, and then I'm the one moaning your name." 

Sans chokes, and as you pull away you can see just how dark his blush has gotten. 

"you just said something dirty~!" Papyrus is talking in a sing-song voice now as well while pointing at you. 

"Of course I did. Who do you think I am?" you snicker. 

As Papyrus cackles from his laying down position on the couch, and as Sans gathers himself from his embarrassment, you get a text. Grabbing your phone from your back pocket, you slide it open to check the message. It's surprisingly from Papa.

***New Message from Papa Bear*  
(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

**_PB:_ ** _Where are you sweetpea?_

You furrow your brow. What's that mean? You quickly text him back,

**Shiloh:** At my boyfriend's. Why?

_**PB:** Excellent, bring him back with you._

**Shiloh:** Back where?

_**PB:** Your apartment! Surprise, we've come to visit!_

"Aw, crap." you blurt out.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Sans asks, turning his attention to you. You let out a breath of air,

"Okay, don't freak out, or over analyze okay?" 

Papyrus snorts, and points at his older brother, 

"have you met sans?" 

Right, that was dumb. You groan, and pocket your phone,

"Okay, okay. I just got a text from Papa. He, and Dad have apparently decided to surprise me with a visit." you start playing with your fingers, "They want you to come back over with me Sans." 

Your boyfriend nods, "UNDERSTOOD." 

"Great." you smile, feeling relieved that he agreed so easily, "Ah, one more thing," you add, and hold up a finger, "Don't be surprised if Papa isn't in the best of moods, or that he's got a cane. Papa was born with a deformed vertebrae which causes pain in his back, and legs every day. Some days are worse than others. Just a warning." 

"CONSIDER ME WARNED." 

"Perfect!" you start for the door, but stop, "Oh, and Papa is shorter than you." Sans blinks in surprise, "But he will comment on your height. Guaranteed."

Sans scowls, "WONDERFUL." 

Papyrus waves from the couch with a chuckle, 

"have fun children."

Leaving the lazy skeleton on the couch to wallow in his own filth, you head next door. Your fathers have left the door open so you can just walk on in with Sans following behind. 

You enter to find your Dad bent over petting Crispin while Papa sat on the couch leaning forward on his cane a bit watching them. Crispin immediately turns towards the door as you enter, and arfs happily hurrying over to do his butt dance in front of Sans who bends to pet him. It makes you smile. You knew he liked your dog. 

Your Dad stands, and heads over, giving you a gigantic hug that has him teetering back, and forth with you. Dad was a little bit shorter than you by at most an inch or two, with greying brown hair, and a trimmed beard. He has a wide smile on his face showing off that despite his age he still had a bit of youth to him, especially in his eyes. 

"Hello sweetheart!" he greets, kissing the side of your head, 

"Hi Dad!" you hug him back tightly. When he lets you go, you hurry over to Papa, "Papa!" 

Papa grins, and gets to his feet accepting your hug which dwarfs his little form. Your Papa was quite a bit shorter than both you, and Dad. He barely reached five feet tall which left him even shorter than Sans. His brown hair had only just begun to grey showing off his age, yet his beard held that lovely brown it always had. His pretty brown eyes shine behind his large glasses, 

"Hello, my sweetpea!" he kisses your cheek, making you giggle. 

Both Dad, and Sans have walked over to join you, and once you've pulled back from Papa, you go stand beside Sans,

"Dad, Papa this is Sans. My boyfriend, and soulmate." 

Dad immediately holds out his hand with a smile. Sans takes his hand giving it a firm shake,

"I'm Cole, Shiloh's Dad. It's wonderful to meet you Sans." 

"IT’S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU AS WELL." Sans replies politely if a bit stiffly. He must be nervous. 

Papa just stands there, and stares at him. You're just praying Papa isn't going to do what you think he's going to. After a few moments Papa finally sighs, and frowns. Crap. 

"I don't like you." 

There it is. Dad places his hand on Papa's shoulder,

"You said you'd be fair dear." he says in a hushed tone, "You're judging him before knowing him."

"I don't need to know him." Papa taps his cane on the ground, "He's not good enough for my little girl, and that's that." 

"Papa…" you groan, "C'mon, can't you trust my judge of character for once?" 

"I would perhaps if you could explain this," he motions to your broken nose, "And this." he taps your shoulder. Apparently, you can see part of the bandage peeking out. Great, Papa thinks Sans is a wife beater. 

"I broke up a fight at work, and got slugged. Sans had nothing to do with it." you explain quickly. Papa hums,

"And the shoulder?"

Crap. You need a lie of some sort, even though you detest lying, and you’ll feel like garbage for days afterwards. Any lie will do, any-

"THAT WAS ME." Sans speaks up, much to your horror. No, stop it! Shhh! "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT WHICH I FEEL TERRIBLE ABOUT." 

Papa's eyes narrow, and Dad is fidgeting beside him a bit uncomfortably. 

"An "accident" huh? What sort of accident was this sweetpea?" he looks at you. 

"IT WAS-"

"I didn't ask you did I?" Papa cuts him off coldly, "I asked my daughter." he motions to you. Dad sighs loudly,

"Thomas, it probably was an accident. I'm sure everything is fine, and if it wasn't, Shiloh would tell us." 

Papa huffs, and ignoring Dad turns to you for your explanation. You have no idea what to say. Do you tell the truth? It really felt like that's what Sans wanted as he stared at you, but all you want to do is go hide somewhere to get out of this. Ugh, this sucks.

"It was an accident Papa." you try to reassure, "Sans just bit me a little too hard. He hadn't meant to." 

"Why is he even biting you in the first place?" 

Alright, this prying is over. You get that Papa cares, and is worried, but if don't put your foot down he'll never stop,

"Because I like when he bites me."

Not a lie. You do like when Sans bites you gently, but that hadn't been the exact case last time. Like hell, you were going to tell your fathers about Sans's heat though. 

"Alright, that's enough." Dad holds up a hand, "Let's all just go sit down, and converse like adults okay?" 

Papa still doesn't seem all that happy, but does go take a seat next to Dad on the couch. You take one of the armchairs, and expect Sans to take the other, but to your surprise he just sits himself on the arm rest of your chair. Leaning down he takes one of your hands, and laces his phalanges through your fingers, rubbing the back of your hand with his thumb. It’s a small gesture that leaves butterflies fluttering in your belly. 

"So, Sans what do you do for a living?" Dad asks with a smile. Thank god at least one of your fathers seems to like Sans.

"I'M THE LIEUTENANT OF THE ROYAL GUARD." he states proudly, making you smile, and squeeze his hand. 

"Didn't quite make Captain?" Papa asks with a raised brow. 

You're so frustrated with Papa since he seems to be trying to upset Sans, but to your soulmate’s credit he instead seems more resolved than ever to get on your father's good side. Sans gives him a confident smile,

"THE CAPTAIN IS A GOOD FRIEND. TRUST ME, IF I WANTED THE JOB I WOULD TAKE IT FROM HER, BUT ALPHYS IS EXCELLENT AT HER JOB, AND I MINE. I MAY NOT BE CAPTAIN, BUT WITH THE SALARY I MAKE I CAN CERTAINLY TAKE CARE OF YOUR DAUGHTER." 

You actually have no idea how much money Sans makes, and file that away to ask about later. He's mentioned before that he makes good money, but never really elaborated on it past that. You're not about to ask in front of your parents, however. That would be weird.

"So, if you make such good money why are you living in this apartment building?" Papa tries calling him out again, and it kind of seems like Dad is just letting him get his way. Sometimes it's just too hard to stop Papa, but you wished Dad would try. 

"WHILE I COULD EASILY AFFORD A HOUSE IT SEEMED UNNECESSARY WHEN IT'S JUST MY BROTHER, AND I LIVING TOGETHER. LESS TO CLEAN, AND TIDY WHEN IT'S JUST AN APARTMENT...ALSO LESS FOR PAPYRUS TO DIRTY." he sighs near the end.

"Oh, you live with your brother?" Dad cuts in before Papa can, "Older, or younger?"

"YOUNGER." 

"Is he a skeleton too?" 

"HE IS, ALTHOUGH I'VE BEEN TOLD WE LOOK NOTHING ALIKE." 

They don't. It's actually funny how little Sans, and Papyrus look alike. Papa hums again,

"Is that so? Well, we'll have to meet him someday. So, tell me about-" 

"How about now?" you blurt out to stop Papa from asking whatever invasive question he was about to, and stand up, "Paps is next door, I'll just go get him." 

Not waiting for anyone to protest, you leave your apartment, and hurry next door. Sans had left his door open so, you just walk in, and are unsurprised to find Papyrus still on the couch. Jogging over, you pat his skull waking him up. He blinks his one good eye light at you, and rubs his skull,

"visit over already?" 

"No! I need you to come with me! I need back up man, back up! Papa is giving Sans the third degree saying he doesn't like him. Come help me convince him otherwise." 

Papyrus groans in irritation, but still sits up grumbling,

"like father, like daughter." 

"Yes, I get it, I was an asshole in the beginning, but now I just really want my fathers to like Sans. Please come help!" you beg, “Please, Papy!” you hit him with the nickname, and watch as his cheeks dust a very faint purple,

"fine, fine." he waves a hand, and stands up, "but i ain't cleaning up beforehand. what you see is what you get." 

"Great, since I don't care. C'mon!" 

Grabbing his wrist, you drag him out of his apartment, and back into your own. The three you left all turn to you as you enter dragging the tall skeleton behind you. You sit Papyrus in your seat, and motion towards the lazy skeleton,

"Dad, and Papa this is Papyrus, Sans's younger brother." 

Papyrus just gives a slight wave, and says, "sup." 

Dad like he did with Sans holds out his hand, and smiles,

"I'm Cole, it's nice to meet you."

Papyrus takes his hand, and shakes it in return, "same here." 

Then you all look to Papa who is analyzing Papyrus with a critical eye. Unlike his older brother however, he says something about it,

"uh, what's with the staring? is it cause i'm so much better looking than sans?" he jokes, "cause sans got all the cool so, i had to get something." 

You can feel how Sans appreciates Papyrus saying he's cool. He knows his younger brother is trying to make him look good. However, it has unintended consequences. 

Papa chuckles, and finally smiles. He motions towards Papyrus,

"Okay, I like you. Why not date this one instead Shiloh?" 

That's it. You can feel Sans's hurt from here without even needing a soul bond with him, and you won't stand for it,

"Because he's not my soulmate!" you snap angrily, "Sans is, and I love him. I don't appreciate how you're trying to put him down, and make him seem lesser Papa!" Papa blinks in surprise, "Sans is amazing, and you're not even trying to get to know him. You made a shitty snap decision judgement of him as he walked in the door, and now you're trying to purposefully upset him by saying you'd rather I date Papyrus! Enough! Either you act nice, and stop this snotty attitude, or get out, because Sans isn't going anywhere!" you finish your tirade breathing a little heavily. 

Everyone just stares at you in utter shock at your outburst. You hadn't even been thinking when you'd done it. All that had been running through your mind was that Sans was upset, and an instinct to protect you didn't even realize you had kicked in. Flushing in total, and utter embarrassment, you just bolt from the room. It's the first thing you could think to do! 

Hurrying to your room, you slam your door like a petulant child, and get under your bed covers to hide. Oh yeah, no one will find you under here. You can't believe you just yelled at your father like that, but he was just being so freaking rude you couldn't help it! All you wanted was for your parents to like Sans. Was that so much to hope for? Papa liked Trevor, what was wrong with Sans? 

You're torn from your thoughts by your bedroom door opening. Thinking it's Papa, you burrow yourself deeper into your comforters. Whoever came in walks over, and to your astonishment instead of sitting on the bed crawls under the covers with you. They enter at the foot of the bed so, you glance down, and are relieved to find it's Sans. He crawls up to your side, and you maneuver yourself to face him while laying on your side. 

"THIS IS A TERRIBLE HIDING PLACE I HOPE YOU KNOW." he chastises as he lays down facing you. You snort,

"Yeah well, I wasn't really thinking." you murmur back. 

"I FIGURED." he takes your hand, "WHAT'S THE MATTER?" 

Sighing loudly, you move, and snuggle closer to him. Sans hums in approval as you get closer,

"I just want them to like you." 

"I KNOW, LOVE." he runs his fingers through your hair, "I WOULD'VE PREFERRED THEIR APPROVAL AS WELL." 

"Well, pretty sure you've got Dad's, it's just Papa who has a problem." 

"I'M CONFIDENT I CAN WIN HIS APPROVAL WITH TIME." he grins at you. You wish you had his confidence. 

Gazing into his beautiful purple eye lights, you find yourself believing him though. Whatever Sans has planned, he'll win your Papa over. You trust him. Smiling, you give a small sigh,

"I believe you."

"AS YOU SHOULD." he nods, "HAVE YOU CALMED?" 

"Yup." you confirm,

"SHALL WE GET OUT FROM UNDER THE COVERS THEN?"

"Whaaat?" you smirk at him, "You don't wanna make out a little, or let me sneak a peek of your junk?" 

Sans immediately throws the covers off the two of you looking unimpressed. However, to your surprise he leans in with a smirk of his own, and whispers,

"IF YOU WISH TO SNEAK A PEEK OF MY "JUNK" PRINCESS THAN COME STAY WITH ME TONIGHT. I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET WELL ACQUAINTED." 

That sends a shiver of want down your spine, and a spark of heat to light in your gut. 

"I might take that offer." you whisper back.

"PLEASE DO." 

Giggling, and actually feeling a lot better, you sit up, but you do have one more question for him. 

"Hey Sans, how much do you make as Lieutenant?" 

Without hesitation he leans in, and whispers in your ear. You're thinking that it's probably around- holy crap that's a lot! What the hell?! He _does_ make good money. 

"I'd ask why the apartment instead of a mansion which you apparently can afford, but I got that answer earlier." you reply a little bewildered, "Why does Papyrus even work if you make that much?" 

"HE LIKES HIS OWN SPENDING MONEY, AND DESPITE ME SAYING HE'S LAZY HE'S ACTUALLY A HARD WORKER. ALWAYS HAS BEEN." 

"Huh, the more you know." you get off the bed then help pull Sans up into a standing position. Standing there for a moment, you just lean down, and press your forehead to his. He hums happily. 

"You know, you're more fun than you let people know." you chuckle, and he huffs out a chuckle,

"DON'T SPREAD IT AROUND." 

You snort, but smile. Sans moves away, and you think he's ready to go back, but instead you feel his teeth press against your forehead. Your smile widens as you both pull back, and you find him a little flushed. He's definitely always wanted to do that, but he's too short. Cute dork.

"Right, back to my Dads!" you save him from his bashfulness, and just move on, "We totally left them with Papyrus for way too long. He's definitely threatened them by now...or fallen asleep." 

"UGH, YOU'RE PROBABLY RIGHT." Sans tsks, "LET'S GO." 

The two of you leave your bedroom, and walk back to the living room where you do indeed find your dads. Papyrus on the other hand is still technically here but he's fallen asleep. Looks like he went with option number two. Seriously dude? 

"How long did it take for him to fall asleep after Sans, and I left?" you ask quietly as Sans heads for the armchair with an annoyed expression. 

"Almost instantaneously." Dad answers you, "It was rather shocking to be honest. I didn't know someone could fall asleep that fast." 

"Yup, that's Paps for ya." 

You watch as Sans walks over, and stands beside his brother who has propped his head up on his hand. Papyrus just keeps continuing to snore softly. Sans hums in displeasure, and looks around before finding what he needs. 

He strides over to your bookcase where he grabs two large books, and makes his way back to the armchair. 

"PAPYRUS DOESN'T WAKE TO MY VOICE ANYMORE, AND BONE CLACKING AGAINST BONE ISN'T AS LOUD AS YOU'D THINK SO," he lifts the two books, and holds them apart. You can see his devilish smirk though. He's enjoying this. Sans moves, and slams the two books together making a loud bang which causes Papyrus to startle awake as well as nearly fall out of the armchair, "I MUST FIND NEW WAYS TO WAKE MY BROTHER. YOU FELL ASLEEP, YOU IDIOT." 

"takes an idiot to know an idiot." Papyrus responds in a mocking tone as he runs a hand down his face. 

"I WOULD BE AN IDIOT IF I CONTINUED THIS CONVERSATION, BUT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN TO FALL ASLEEP WHILE WITH COMPANY!" he barks back. Papyrus makes a face,

"gah, shut your mouth siren sans." he rubs his forehead, "you know i always have a headache the day after our week finishes." 

"I THINK IT HAS A LITTLE MORE TO DO WITH THE DRINKING ON THE LAST DAY, AND NOT THE WEEK ITSELF, MORON." 

"tomato, tamato." Papyrus waves a hand dismissively. You smirk,

"I mean he has a point." you're trying to stir the pot. Sans, apparently forgetting you're in company points at you,

"DON'T YOU DARE START NOW!" he barks at you, but flushes as he looks at you to see you standing behind your dads, "I-I…" 

"There it is." Papa sighs, and leans on his cane a little, "That's why I had such an issue." 

"Because Sans is a little coarse?" you ask curiously. He shakes his head,

"No, because his politeness felt force as hell. This little exchange right here between the three of you is our first _real_ look at Sans. I don't want to meet the fake polite Sans, who is used to dealing with everyday humans like this." he motions to your soulmate who looks thoroughly surprised, "I want him. The guy who apparently calls his brother idiot, or moron, and knows when Shiloh is stirring the pot to be a little shit." 

Sans seems a bit speechless. Papyrus isn't though,

"you sure you want that sans? he won't hold back if you let him." he snickers. Sans tsks, and whacks him on the back of his skull with a book that's still in his hand, "ow! how do you always have a book when you do that!" 

"BECAUSE I READ, BECAUSE I'M NOT AN IDIOT, OR YOU JUST HAVE A HABIT OF ANNOYING ME WHEN I'M READING. TAKE A PICK." 

Papa starts chuckling, and you're feeling super excited, a warm feeling settling in your gut. He didn't hate Sans, he just didn't like that Sans was putting on a fake exterior because he was afraid his regular personality would scare them away! Sans glances at you, and gives a small smile. He can probably feel your glee at your Papa coming around. 

Papa puts his weight on his cane, and starts to stand up. Dad goes to help, but Papa shoos him away claiming to be able to stand on his own. You do hear how his back pops as he gets up though, and can't help, but notice how Sans and Papyrus's sockets twitch a bit. That's interesting. 

Your father moves over to Sans, and holds out his hand. Sans glances at it then takes it. Papa shakes his hand,

"I'm Thomas, and I'm Shiloh's Papa. It's nice to _finally_ meet you." 

"SANS." your soulmate replies with a grin. 

However, when he goes to take his hand back, he finds he can't. Papa continues to holding onto his hand, and just stares at him tilting his head. You can see Sans's eye lights dart to you then back to Papa. Maybe you better help him. 

"What's uh, going on there Papa?" you ask,

Papa blinks, and seems to realize what he's doing. He takes his hand back quickly,

"Sorry, it's just, how tall are you?" he narrows his eyes. Sans glances at you for a moment, before he answers. You did warn him. 

"I'M FIVE FOOT ONE." 

"Ack, no way!" Papa seems to be frustrated by this news, "You're taller than me. When Cole said Shiloh's soulmate was smaller than her I’d hoped that meant smaller than me!" he sighs sadly. You snicker,

"He's like 2 inches taller Papa. It's barely noticeable." 

"It is to me!" he replies indignantly, making both you, and Dad laugh, "You tall people wouldn't get it. Everyone is short to you." 

"I'm not THAT much taller than you Thomas." Dad just keeps chuckling, and you just shrug,

"Pretty much, yeah. It's not my fault I'm tall. Paps, you get me right?" 

"i was taller than sans by the time i was 13." he replies with a shit eating grin. 

Sans sputters, and barks at his brother,

"YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL THEM THAT?!" 

"aw, i thought we were having a fun family moment."

"YOU POKING FUN AT MY HEIGHT ISN'T A FUN FAMILY MOMENT, IDIOT!" 

"I like your height." you chime in stopping his anger in its tracks. He glances at you in surprise, "I like that you're my short king." 

"Aw." Dad coos softly from the couch, "That's adorable. Thomas can you be my short king?" 

"...Yes." Papa replies with a slight flush of his own, and goes to sit beside your Dad. 

Papyrus had been right though. This was a fun family moment right here, and this was what you'd been hoping for when Sans first met your dads. Sans, and Papyrus are a big part of your life now, especially Sans. You love him, and he was going to be with you for the rest of your life which means he's part of your family now. Papyrus too. For everyone to get along like this means the world to you. 

Sans glances at you once more, and you can feel his own happiness at how this is going. It probably meant just as much to him for your Dads to like him as it did you. It's not that Sans is a people pleaser, or anything. He just loves you, and wants you to be happy. A truly cute dork, but he's your cute dork, and that's all that matters.


	16. Little Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very interrupted sleep, a trip to the embassy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks again for all your comments! They're always so nice to read, and I'm really happy to hear you're all enjoying Short King. 
> 
> Also, a wee warning for this chapter:
> 
>  **Slight NSFW Warning!** (It begins)

Unfortunately, your little hangout with your fathers ended up getting cut short soon after, when Sans received a phone call from Alphys. Apparently, he was needed immediately down at the embassy which meant he had to leave right away. Papyrus stayed for a little while longer, but only because he’d fallen asleep again, and neither you, nor your fathers had bothered to wake him. It wasn’t until well after your fathers had left that you’d decided to wake him. Without any ounce of shame for having fallen asleep, he sauntered back over to his own apartment to presumably go back to sleep, and you went about your evening. You’re expecting to go to Sans’s for the night since you did make a sort of flirty promise to each other earlier in the day. However, at about 10pm you received a text from him. 

*New Message from His Royal Brattiness*

**His Royal Brattiness  
(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

**_HRB:_ ** _I’M AFRAID I HAVE TO WORK VERY LATE TONIGHT PRINCESS. RAINCHECK?_

You’re a little disappointed. You, and Sans have been dancing around each other for a while now, and you had to admit you were curious as to what his bones looked like underneath all that clothing. Sighing, you send him a text back,

**Shiloh:** It’s alright. You can’t help it if you have to work. 

_**HRB:** I LOVE YOU_

You smile softly. This was a common text you’d receive from Sans, and it always made you smile,

**Shiloh: Love you too, short king**

So, with that settled, you go to get yourself ready for bed with your normal routine. First, you take Crispin out for a walk so he can use the bathroom, then you head back to your apartment where you wash, and moisturize your face, brush your teeth, and get into comfy pajamas. Which basically means an oversized t-shirt, and some underwear.

Hopping into your comfy bed, you settle down ready to drift off to sleep. Only problem is, you can’t. 

You toss, and turn for hours, and even though you’re so exhausted, you find you can’t fall asleep. Glancing at the clock, you find it’s now 2am. You’ve been in bed since 11pm, which means you’ve just been tossing, and turning for four hours. This is ridiculous. Sighing in irritation, you grab your phone. Maybe Sans is home by now? If he is, you can just go over, and sleep with him. Texting Sans however, would be a bad move, especially if he’s home, and asleep. So, you text the one person who will definitely be awake.

**Punny Papy  
(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

**Shiloh:** Is Sans home yet?

Papyrus answers almost immediately like you thought he would. He’s such a night owl.

**_PP:_ ** _nope_

Groaning in frustration, you go to just toss your phone onto your bedside table, but a thought strikes you just before you do. Pulling your phone back, you write out another text to Papyrus,

**Shiloh:** Can’t sleep, can I just come try to sleep in Sans’s bed?

_**PP:** sure, i don’t care_

Awesome! Throwing off your covers, you don’t even bother grabbing pants as you leave your room. It’s 2am who’s going to catch you in the hall without pants on? Not to mention you’d just take them off in Sans’s room, and then he’d get annoyed if you left them on the floor. No, this was better.

Giving Crispin a quick pet, you grab your own keys, lock your door, and go next door where you give a quick knock. Papyrus, thankfully answers pretty quickly since he’d been expecting you. Would’ve been awkward to stand in the hallway in only your underwear for an insane amount of time. Upon opening the door, Papyrus takes in your appearance, his one good eye roaming as always, 

“couldn’t be bothered with pants sweetheart?” he chuckles, moving aside to let you in. You shrug, 

“I’d just take them off before getting into bed, and if I left them on the floor you know how Sans would be.”

“oof, yikes. good call then.” he ruffles your hair gently with this little smile, and goes back to the couch where you assume he’s retaking his seat. You dump your keys in the bowl beside the door as he does this. 

Papyrus hits play on whatever he’s watching, and you give him a half wave, “Night Papy.”

He waves without looking at you, “night sweetheart.”

Leaving him to his insomnia which you know he suffers from, and prefers to do so alone, you go to Sans’s room. It’s immaculate just as it always is including the bed. You take joy in messing it up before snuggling into the warm covers. You’re snuggling into what is slowly becoming your side of the bed, but grab his pillow, and hug it to your chest. The scent of blackberries, and vanilla is all around you, soothing you in a way nothing else can. Despite the apparent struggle you’d had earlier, you’re asleep within moments. 

The overhead light turning on wakes you up a few hours later. You groan loudly, and hide under the covers just as the lights are immediately shut off alongside who you’re assuming is Sans making a surprised noise. Staying under the covers, you don’t move as you listen to Sans move about in the dark. He opens a few drawers, and you hear the rustling of clothing before the door opens again indicating he’s left. 

Moving the covers off your head, you can see he’s left the door slightly ajar, and when you look at the clock, you find it’s 5:17am. Jeez, he really did have to work late. Shifting in bed a bit, you realize you’ve still got his pillow in your grasp, and return it to its place on his side of the bed just as Sans came back into the room shutting the door behind him. 

The room is plunged into darkness once more, and you can only tell where Sans is by his purple glowing eye lights as he makes his way over. You return to your side of the bed as the covers pull back, and he starts to climb in. 

“Hi baby.” you murmur out faintly. He freezes for a quick moment before moving again. 

You think he’s going to lay down, but instead, you feel his teeth press against your forehead causing you to hum contentedly. Only then does he lie down beside you, and you snuggle up to your personal heater. 

“I DID NOT EXPECT TO FIND YOU IN MY BED. I WOULDN’T HAVE TURNED ON THE OVERHEAD LIGHT IF I’D KNOWN.”

You snuffle a little, “I couldn’t sleep in my own bed. So, I came to yours cause it smells like you. Put me right to sleep.”

“I’M PLEASED TO HEAR THAT.”

You know he is. His giddiness at hearing how his scent helps you sleep has spread over to you, leaving a pleasant feeling in your soul. Sans starts to settle in a little more, and like always because of the height difference his feet tangle in your knees. His hands wrap around your waist lifting up your oversized shirt to brush his phalanges along the smooth skin of your back. You do notice one thing though as he settles. 

“Sans?”

“MM HMM?”

“You’re not wearing pants.”

“NEITHER ARE YOU.”

You chuckle sleepily, “Twinsies.” and in your half asleep state blurt out, "I'm curious what your skeleton looks like." 

It's quiet for a bit until that silence is filled with the sound of Sans's rumbling laughter. Blinking in confusion, you glance up to find his eye lights twinkling mischievously. 

"DO YOU WISH TO SEE IT?" 

"Well, yeah." 

He chuckles once more as he untangles himself from your grasp which you protest with in the form of a slight whine. Sans sits up, and reaches over clicking on his bedside lamp. The light from the lamp makes you squint, and shield your eyes. It definitely helps you wake up while you hear Sans remove his nightshirt.

Your hand is moved from your eyes, and your gaze falls upon your shirtless soulmate. Well, if you weren't awake before, you sure as fuck are now. Sitting up, you run a hand through your hair, and take a good look. 

His bones are thick, much thicker than a human's, but otherwise seems similar. He's just as broad shouldered as he seemed, and it shows in his rib cage as well. That's where your inspection stops, and you stare. 

Sans's lovely white bones are covered in all manner of scars, and nicks. His rib cage especially. There's so many you don't think you can keep count. You'd thought seeing his skeleton would be interesting, and cool but now you're left with the cold realization that each of those scars are old injuries. It makes you feel sick to your stomach, and your chest aches thinking of all the pain he must've suffered. 

You startle when you feel Sans's thumb brush across your cheek. He keeps his hand cupped there. 

"YOU CRYING DOESN'T QUITE FILL ME WITH CONFIDENCE IN MY APPEARANCE YOU KNOW." he huffs trying to sound annoyed, but just comes off as concerned. 

You're crying? Reaching up, you touch your other cheek, and are shocked to find you're indeed crying. Hastily, you wipe your eyes of your traitorous tears. 

"Sorry! You're without a doubt handsome, Sans." he flushes slightly, but then you continue, and it dies, "But it's just, all your scars-"

"I SEE." he hums cutting you off, and grabbing his shirt which is nearby, "I'LL COVER UP SO YOU NEEDN'T LOOK AT THEM." 

He thinks you're repulsed. Nothing could be farther from the truth though! Grabbing Sans's hands, you stop him from putting that shirt back on. He quirks a brow questioningly. 

"Don't you dare." you whisper, "Let me see you, Sans. All of you. All of your scars. That way I can do this." 

Moving his hands, you lean in, and press a soft deliberate kiss to a scar on his collarbone. You hear as his breath hitches a little. You kiss every scar on his collarbone,

"Humans have a saying, “Kiss it, and make it better”. I can't make these better with a kiss, but I can show you how amazing I think you are." your kisses move to his ribs where, you start kissing each one, "You got these protecting yourself, and Papyrus, right?"

"YES." his voice is a little breathy. 

"Then they're the most amazing, and beautiful things I've ever seen. Why? Because these mean you're here with me." you kiss one on his sternum, and he shivers, "I wish you didn't have to have them at all, I wish your life had been easier Sans. Yes, it does make my soul ache to know that you suffered when Underground, but these scars here could never repulse me. You could never repulse, or upset me with these." you find his soulmate tattoo on his third rib on his left side right next to his sternum. Right around where a human heart would be, you realize. Running your thumb over it, you take in the beautiful cursive writing, and the first words you ever spoke to Sans. 

Oh. It's you. 

Smiling, you give his tattoo a little kiss, and back away, moving so your inner thigh can be seen. Taking his hand, you place it over top of your soulmate tattoo while you put your hand over his,

"We're soulmates, remember?" 

Sans just stares at you. Were you too cheesy? Most likely, but he loves when you're cheesy! He's eyeing you while his breaths come slightly heavy. 

"Sans? Are you-" 

He cuts you off by reaching up to grab both of your cheeks, and crashes his teeth against your lips roughly. You squeak in surprise, but that doesn't stop you from returning the kiss, or wrapping your arms around his neck to pull your body to his. 

Sans parts his teeth, and knowing what's coming, you open your mouth to allow his tongue to meet yours. Just like always his magic crackles, and pops sending shivers down your spine. Your breathing increases, and you press yourself closer to Sans while his hands begin to wander up your back. His smooth porcelain like phalanges scratch down your back gently, leaving a pleasant feeling, and a heat that starts in your gut causing your breath to hitch. 

Suddenly, Sans pulls away, and you whine in protest. He growls, making your whining stop instantly,

"MAY I REMOVE THIS?" 

He's gripping the hem of your shirt. Oh, he just wants this gone, and if you say yes, he'd see you pretty much naked for the first time. Grabbing the hem of the shirt yourself, you yank it over your head, and toss it. The cool air of his room touches your bare skin making you shiver momentarily, but what really makes shivers travel down your spine is the look on Sans's face as he takes in your body. Pure need, and want. 

"YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL." he groans softly reaching out a hand to caress the skin of your stomach, and thumb teasingly under your breast. 

You're so focused on his face that you nearly missed his other hand go down to his pelvis where he seems to adjust himself. Now you're fully aware of the very obvious purple glow in his boxers. Papyrus hadn't lied, their dicks are purple, and apparently they glow. Completely distracted by what's going on in his underwear, you're left surprised, and gasping as Sans leans forward to lightly run his tongue along your breast. His teeth graze against your hardened nipple before his tongue replaces them to leave little circles as it flicked, and danced across your breast. His tongue creates the same tingling feeling on your skin as it does on your tongue. Stars, it's so fucking good, and you moan softly in response. 

Sans carefully takes your nipple between his teeth, and tugs lightly making you gasp then moan as his amazing tongue swipes against it. 

Your soulmate hasn't even touched you down there, but you're already wet as hell. A familiar ache sits between your legs, and a fire burns in your gut that you desperately want released. Sans seems to feel the same since he keeps having to adjust himself.

Feeling a little bit curious, you reach out, and run a finger down his spine barely brushing his vertebrae there. Sans shivers, and arches into your touch. He's moved up to your neck where he bites gently before licking away the sting. His hands knead both your breasts while you explore him. 

Trailing your hand back up his spine, you graze against his bottom ribs, and you faintly hear his breath hitch. Sensitive spot? Testing it out, you run your fingers along his bottom ribs once more, and he growls against your neck. Taking that as a good sign, you grasp his rib, and give a light squeeze. You're rewarded with a little moan before his hands shoot to grab your hand, and pull it away. He chuckles against your skin,

"I BELIEVE I'M THE ONE MAKING YOU FEEL GOOD AT THE MOMENT." he pulls back to give you a predatory grin, "NOW BE A GOOD GIRL, AND LIE BACK FOR ME." his voice gets so low it makes you shudder, and you find yourself complying. His grin grows,

"THAT'S IT, PRINCESS." he purrs running his hands down your stomach to tease around your underwear hem, "YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL. DO YOU UNDERSTAND JUST WHAT YOU DO TO ME?" 

"I have an inkling." you almost don't recognize your breathy voice. He chuckles as he leans himself over you. His teeth brush against your lips as he whispers,

"YOU SOUND SO LOVELY LIKE THAT. I WONDER WHAT YOU'LL SOUND LIKE ONCE YOU'RE TRULY OUT OF BREATH." 

Anticipation, and excitement of what's to come wells in your chest making you smile against his teeth. Sans hums, and finally kisses you. Everything feels so perfect, and right. The thought of you, and Sans finally doing this really starts a fire in your belly, and for your soul to feel light. 

But life hates you, or Papyrus does. This man is the most epic cock block you have ever known. Just as Sans starts going to slide down your underwear his bedroom door slams open startling you both. 

"hey bro, you left your phone in the kitchen. it started going off so...uh…" Papyrus realizing what he just walked into stares like an idiot. 

It's a long tense minute as you all stare at each other, until you watch Papyrus's eye light flicker over your very naked form making you shriek in embarrassment. Sans is immediately moving, and covering you up with a blanket before screeching,

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW, YOU COMPLETE, AND UTTER IDIOT!" 

Papyrus's cheekbones dust a light purple, his one good socket wide as he whirls around, and leaves. The dummy ends up leaving the freaking door open though. Ugh. Sans screams after him,

"LEARN TO FRICKING KNOCK! BY TORIEL, WHO RAISED YOU BECAUSE IT APPARENTLY WASN'T ME!" 

He grabs his nightshirt, and hands it to you,

"JUST PUT THIS ON FOR NOW. I'M SURE YOUR SHIRT IS SOMEWHERE." he grumbles getting off you, and the bed. 

He goes to his dresser where he pulls out a pair of pants, and shrugs them on while you put on his shirt. Sans's shirt drapes on you oddly since he's so broad shouldered, and is a foot shorter than you. It sort of fits, and doesn't fit at the same, time but would make an excellent shirt to sleep in.

You watch as your boyfriend stomps from the room, only to hear him barking at Papyrus about manners, and knocking a moment later. Once his voice softens so you can’t hear him, you know he's on the phone. You sit, and wait for him to come back hoping that Papyrus hasn't ruined the mood completely, but when he does return, he sighs looking very frustrated,

"I HAVE TO GO BACK TO WORK. I'M SORRY, LOVE." he walks over to you. 

Scooting to the edge of the bed, he comes to stand between your thighs, and kiss your forehead. 

"Gotta do what you gotta do." you sigh, "Just like I have to kill Papyrus for interrupting just then." 

"OH TRUST ME, I'LL JOIN YOU IN DOING THAT." he growls his obvious frustration mounting. 

Sans gives you one last kiss before moving away, and redressing in his guard uniform. He leaves immediately once dressed issuing a quick “LOVE YOU” to you which, you of course return. The second he shuts the bedroom door you’re groaning loudly into your pillow. Fucking Papyrus. 

With a lot of difficulty, you manage to fall asleep again, and end up waking up around lunchtime. The details of last night return pretty quickly, and you’re immediately getting out of bed to find the younger brother. You don't even care that you're only in Sans's shirt, and your underwear. Papyrus has seen your breasts, there's no going back from that. 

He's literally where you left him last night, on the couch. Stomping over, you block his view of the TV. He raises a brow as you cross your arms, and tap your fingers,

"You are literally the biggest cock block I've ever known." 

"i told sans to bang you in your apartment." he argues,

"Dude, learn to knock!" you retort annoyed, "Girls like to get it in too ya know, and you blocking like that left me high, and dry." 

"ew." Papyrus makes a face, "don't ever reference getting it in with my brother again, thanks." 

"Learn to knock then!" you huff moving out of his way to sit beside him. 

It's quiet for about 10 minutes as you watch whatever's on TV. Apparently this silence was so Papyrus could figure out what to say, which ends up being,

"you got nice tits by the way."

You whack his shoulder, and squawk, "Papyrus!"

He starts chortling, and cackling as you freak out that he just said that. It takes him a full 15 minutes to calm down, but is still left with a huge grin. 

"hey, remember when i walked little buddy for you, and you said you owed me one?"

"...Yeah?" you ask cautiously. This kind of came out of nowhere, and you're nervous over what he wants. 

"i'm calling in the favour. i need you to take sans's lunch to him at the embassy."

Oh, that's not so bad. You were imagining him trying to get you to do some really sick shit. 

“Really? That’s all?”

“that’s all. his lunch is in the fridge.”

Huh, well this’ll be easy. You hangout with Papyrus for a little while longer before it gets too close to lunchtime. Since you have to take a bus downtown to the embassy you get up to get ready. First, you go to Sans’s room to find your t-shirt which you do on the floor near his closet. You’d planned on switching it for the shirt you’re wearing, but you find you just can’t. Thumbing the fabric of your shirt you glance over to Sans’s dresser. How mad would he be if you borrowed one of his t-shirts? Worrying your lip for a quick moment, you just decide to do it. You’ll find out one way, or another how he feels. 

Moving to his dresser, you rifle through it being careful not to muss up the very precisely folded clothes inside. He really does have a weird thing for black, and purple clothing alongside liking t-shirts with geometric designs. In the end, you choose one of the black t-shirts with a triangular geometric design on it. Having what you need, you head for the kitchen to grab his lunch, which Sans of course has labeled. It’s just like him to label this probably thinking Papyrus would eat it if he didn’t. Clothes, and lunch in hand, you go to the front door, and grab your keys. Papyrus doesn’t spare you a glance as you give him a quick goodbye, and take a peek out the door making sure no one is in the hallway. 

Seeing that no one is there, you quickly dash to your apartment, and let yourself in where you’re immediately greeted by Crispin who you assume is desperate to go for a walk. He can just come with you to the embassy. 

Changing quickly, you first put on a tank top then the shirt you took from Sans’s dresser. Like his nightshirt it drapes a little oddly due to his broad shoulders, but it smells just like him, and soothes you right away. After changing your underwear, and shrugging on a pair of jeans, you grab a zip up hoodie since it’s getting colder then hurry out slipping on a pair of sneakers, and grab Crispin’s leash. 

“Cripsy!” you call out, “Walk time buddy!” 

Your pug comes running, immediately super excited to go for a walk. He wiggles his butt making you chuckle. Leaning down, you clasp his leash to his collar, and coo, 

“We’re gonna go see Sans.” you pet him, and he lolls his tongue happily, “You excited to see Sans?” he wiggles his butt some more. Cutie.

Standing back up, you grab Sans’s lunch, and the two of you are off. The walk to the bus stop is nice. It’s not as cold as you thought it would be, but the fall air is still cool as you make your way. Crispin trots along beside you happily, and is overall being a very good boy. He’s even a good quiet boy the whole bus ride once you get on. Looks like Crispin will be getting some treats later. 

You’ve never actually been to the embassy before. Sure, you’ve passed it on the street, but you’ve never been inside the giant building. So, walking inside once the bus dropped you off was a little surreal, and if you’re honest, you have no idea where to go. Looking around, you do manage to spot a security desk. Guess you’ll try asking there. Striding towards the desk, the two monsters standing behind it glance at you as you near. One is a burly bear-like monster with a scarred muzzle, and the other was some sort of jellyfish looking monster on two legs. At least that’s what they looked like. Reaching the desk, you clear your throat, and try to sound confident, 

“I’m looking for Sans Serif, Lieutenant of the Royal Guard, could you point me in the right direction?”

“What’s your business with the Lieutenant?” the jellyfish monster asks, his voice kind of gurgly like he’s underwater. You lift the lunch in your hand, 

“I’ve got his lunch.”

The two monsters exchange a look. The bear grunts, and crosses his arms, “Why’s a human like you got his lunch?”

Why are they giving you the third degree?

“I’m Sans’s girlfriend, and his brother Papyrus asked me to drop it off?” you answer, your eyes narrowing. Another look is exchanged before the bear sighs irritably, 

“Don’t move.” he picks up the phone, and dials a number. 

Figuring that he’s calling someone to ask who the hell you are, you take a moment to take in the buildings lobby. You have to give monsters credit when they go big, they go big. Unbelievably high ceilings, large gold like pillars on either side of the room, and marbled flooring. It really was a gorgeously made building. Your attention ends up being brought back to the two monsters when the bear starts talking to someone on the other end of the phone. Guess who he was trying to reach picked up.

“Hello, Captain sorry to disturb you, but we just have some human here claiming to be the Lieutenant’s girlfriend, and that seems like a load of bullshit to me so I’m-”

“Hi Alphys!” you call out loudly to be an annoyance. The bear glares, and his snout starts to turn up into a snarl when suddenly he’s pulling the phone from his ear,

“YO PUNK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” you can hear Alphys shouting from the other end of the phone. Reaching over the desk, you snatch the phone from the bewildered monster, placing it to your ear, 

“I’ve got Sans’s lunch. Where do I go?”

“Top floor, and once you exit just go straight. His office is next to mine. There’s a sign on his door. Can’t miss it, nerd.” 

At least Alphys is helpful, “Thanks Alphys, you’re a gem.”

“Duh.” 

Chuckling, you hand the phone back to the bear monster, and with a wave start for the elevator. Neither monster try to stop you, and you bet it’s because you know the Captain. Knowing monsters in high places is apparently a good thing. 

The elevator can be seen off to the side, and you can sort of see that one door is open. Trying to hurry, you make your way over just as the door starts to close so, you call out since you can see someone is in there, 

“Hold the door please?”

A small human hand shoots out stopping the door. Not looking, you jump into the elevator, and sigh in relief. Glancing at who stopped the door, you’re pleasantly surprised, 

“Chara, and Your Majesty!” 

Chara, and the Queen both stood before you looking equally amused. Toriel chuckles, 

“Hello, dear. Here for Sans?”

You nod, “Yes ma’am, he forgot his lunch.” you hold it up. Toriel nods, and Chara moves towards you as the elevator starts, 

“Is this your dog?” he motions to Crispin, and you nod, 

“Yup, his name is Crispin. He’s real friendly so you can pet him if you want.”

Chara doesn’t need to be told twice, and bends down to start giving Crispin lots of pets who is, more than happy to receive them. Smiling at the small interaction, you turn your attention back to Toriel, 

“So, is everything okay? I know Sans got called back to work really soon after getting home.”

She sighs, “Just a small mishap dear, nothing to worry about but still something that must be dealt with much to my annoyance.”

“Oh, well I hope it’s dealt with quickly, so you don’t have to worry about it anymore.

“Thank you, dear.” her grin then turns a little mischievous, “I see you were around when Sans returned home in the early hours. Perhaps your relationship status has changed?”

You nod, “Oh, yeah it did. Literally the night of the anniversary. We’re together now.”

“Really?” Chara speaks up, sounding gleeful as he looks at you from his crouched position. 

“Yup.” you pop the p giving the child a smile. Chara smiles back before you watch his smile fade, and yours follows, “What’s wrong Chara?”

“I just remembered what happened at the anniversary dinner. I’m sorry you had some random pull a gun on you Shiloh, that must’ve been scary.” he stands back up, and you shake your head, 

“I mean, yeah it was scary, but that wasn’t what really scared me.”

“What did then?” he asks curiously,

“I thought Sans was going to get hurt. That was more scary than any gun.”

Chara coos softly, and his smile instantly returns. Toriel is also smiling, and it must be contagious cause guess what, now you’re smiling again. This is turning out to be a nice elevator ride. It ends with Chara getting you to promise to hangout soon, and him heading off with their mother down another hallway. You on the other hand, follow Alphys’s directions, and head straight from the elevator. Like she’d said you end up finding the Guard’s offices pretty easily. 

Sans’s door was closed, and you can see the little plaque that reads Lieutenant Sans Serif of the Monster Royal Guard beside the door. Alphys’s door was open, so before you go to Sans’s office, you peek your head in her door. She’s hunched over a desk looking pretty bored as she does paperwork. You knock on the door, and call out, 

“What up, Captain?”

She glances up from her paperwork immediately, and her wide almost sinister grin takes over her face, 

“Yo, punk what’s up?” she leans back in her chair tossing her pen onto the desk.

You enter, and plop down into one of the chairs, “Just dropping off Sans’s lunch like I said,...and taking Crispin for a walk.” you pick up your dog to show her before putting him down again, “How’s it going here? I rode up in the elevator with Chara, and the Queen, and she said something annoying happened?”

Alphys props her head up with her hand, and sighs sounding pretty aggravated, “Just another incident involving a human/monster couple, and their infant half blood. No offense, but humans are kinda shitty.”

“None taken. So, what happened?”

“Some religious group keeps trying to kidnap half bloods. There aren’t too many of them, and we keep track of them all just like the human government does since we don’t know the full magical potential of half bloods anymore since it’s been over a 1000 years since there have been any sort of quantity we could study.” she explains, “Anyway, the religious group tried to take a kid yesterday, and we’ve been putting out fires since. It’s annoying, but Sans is real passionate about stopping them now.” 

That’s interesting. 

“Why?” you ask with a quirked brow. Alphys gives you a look like you’re dumb, 

“Cause any baby he has with you dork will be a half blood, duh.”

Oh.

You hadn’t thought about that. She’s right, any child you have with Sans will be a half blood, a hybrid, and you know how they’re seen by a lot of human society. This really doesn’t help with the whole should you have kids with Sans, or not decision you’ll have to make down the road. 

“Oof, that was an awkward pause punk.” Alphys comments, and you realize just how long you paused after she said that. Crap, “Don’t want kids with Sans?”

“No, it’s…” you sigh, and rub the back of your hand, “It’s not that. I just don’t know if I...if I want to extend my life.” you lower your voice to make sure no one can overhear, “But I know if I don’t then Sans will die before he hits 600. That would be selfish of me to do to him just because I’m scared.”

“What’s got ya scared?” she asks sitting straighter, and leaning forward. 

“I guess just outliving everyone I know. I’d live so much longer than them, and I wouldn’t age with them anymore. That’s...scary.”

She hums, “More scary than aging while Sans doesn’t? He won’t age with you punk. What you see now is what he’ll be when you’re 80, and wrinkled.”

You didn’t know that, “...Really?”

She nods, “Yeah punk, really. Look, I’m not saying go get yourself pregnant cause that’s insanity, and you’ve got time to make a decision. All I’m saying is don’t count it out. Sure, it’ll be scary to outlive all the humans in your life, but who knows, maybe you would’ve outlived them anyway, even if you only reached 80 or so. You just don’t know nerd, so stop worrying about it.”

Alphys has made a lot of good points. Biting your lip, you can’t help but ask, “You think you’ll still wanna be friends with me after all that time?”

“Pfft,” she grins, “Sorry punk, but you’re stuck with me for life. Whether it’s to 80, or over a 1000.”

You finally smile, “Thanks, Alphys.”

She waves her hand, “Yeah, yeah.” then she motions to the door, “You better go give Sans his lunch, nerd.”

Oh right, that’s the real reason you’re here. Nodding to her, you stand up, “Hangout soon?”

“Uh, duh.” she chuckles, and shoos you from the room, “Get outta here.”

Continuing to smile, you hurry from her office to the one next door. Feeling better after your talk with Alphys, you give Sans’s door a hearty knock before entering. He glances up from his desk as you enter, and you can see the surprise on his face, 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

You hold up his lunch, “Papyrus called in that favour I owed him, and got me to bring you your lunch.”

Sans rolls his eyes and stands up making his way to you, “OF COURSE HE DID. AFTER WHAT HE DID THIS MORNING HE’S PROBABLY- IS THAT MY T-SHIRT?” he cuts himself off to ask. 

Smirking, you look down at his shirt then him, “Yeah.”

He flushes a light purple, “WHAT? WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY CLOTHES?”

You shrug, “Cause it smells like you.” you reply softly. The blush on Sans’s cheeks darkens. 

Your boyfriend walks over to you taking his lunch from your hand, placing it on his desk before coming back over, and grabbing you by the waist, 

“ARE YOU TRYING TO TEASE ME?” he growls lowly, “I’M ALREADY QUITE FRUSTRATED FROM THIS MORNING, AND YOU’RE MAKING IT VERY DIFFICULT TO NOT PUSH YOU AGAINST MY DOOR TO FINISH WHAT WE STARTED.”

“Well, that makes two of us.” you whisper against his teeth, as you lower your head to brush your lips against them, “I’m more than happy to continue what we started later tonight. Although, we should go to my place because if Papyrus cock blocks me one more time I’m going to fucking strangle him.”

His grip tightens on your waist, “NOT IF I STRANGLE HIM FIRST.” he growls then adds, “I’M MORE THAN WILLING TO STAY WITH YOU TONIGHT THOUGH.”

“Good.” you give him a light kiss, before moving, and brushing your lips against his cheek to leave your scent like he taught you. Sans purrs happily, and is smiling when you pull back.

“I LOVE YOU.”

“Love you too, dork.” you giggle, feeling really good about the plans you now have for later tonight. 

It’s gonna be a good time.


	17. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little closeness, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday. Wasn't feeling the best. 
> 
> **NSFW Warning!**

With mostly solid plans for Sans to come over tonight so the two of you might finally be alone for five seconds, the second you’re home, you're tidying up. Crispin is, of course, very little help in this task as he chases after you around the apartment, his tongue lolled out, and giving little arfs here and there. Yes, you are so very cute, but there’s work to be done! 

You make sure to take the time to shower, and get yourself nice as well as moisturized. Sans probably won't care, or notice but soft skin is always nice, in your opinion anyway. He'll probably notice that you changed, and washed all your bedding though. This is a bit new for you. Most of the time when you’ve had sex in the past it was very spur of the moment, and not as planned out as this was. So, to be getting ready for it seems a little odd, not that knowing that is going to stop you.

After doing everything that needed to be done, you lay down on the couch, and watch a show you've been meaning to catch up on for ages. At some point you must’ve fallen asleep since one minute you're watching the show, and the next you're being woken up by Sans. He's leaning over you, and gently brushing your hair out of your face. He's still in his guard uniform, so he must have come straight from work. 

"HELLO BEAUTIFUL." he murmurs. 

You smile up at him, and immediately hold your arms open for a hug. He chuckles, and lays down on the couch with you to hug for a moment. It's a tight fit, but you make it work. 

Sans's blackberry, and vanilla scent hits you instantly, not only that, but a smell like he's been out in the cool air recently. Almost as if he'd gone for a walk. You tilt your head,

"Did you walk home?" you ask groggily. He shakes his skull,

"NO, I WALKED YOUR ANIMAL SO YOU WOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT IT LATER." 

"Aw, Sans." you coo, "You like Crispin, admit it." 

"UGH, NO." he rolls his eyes, "I LIKE YOU, AND YOU LIKE THAT CREATURE SO THAT'S THAT." 

"Mm hmm." you give him a smug smile. He huffs, and gets up off you. 

You start to whine, but that quickly changes to a squeal as Sans picks you up, and slings you over his shoulder. He begins moving, and you know he's heading for your bedroom. Laughing a little as you bounce on his shoulder, you just end up shrieking as he tosses you onto your bed. 

"Ooh, a little bit impatient are we?" you giggle, as he climbs the bed to get on top of you,

"STARS, YOU HAVE NO IDEA. THE ONLY THING I'VE THOUGHT OF ALL DAY IS YOU." he growls roughly. 

He brushes his teeth against your cheek making you sigh, but before he gets any farther, you want to talk about something. 

"Sans?" you murmur. He hums to show he's listening, "Can I ask you something?" 

He pulls back to look you in the eye, "ALWAYS." 

"...Does the thought of any children we have together being half bloods scare you?" 

He tenses for a quick moment before sighing, and sitting back. You sit up with him, and place a hand on his knee. 

"I WOULD BE LYING IF I SAID NO. I KNOW HOW HALF BLOODS ARE TREATED BY MOST HUMANS." 

Squeezing his knee, you move, and lean your shoulder against his. There's one more thing you really want to ask him, but you're unsure if he'll actually answer. 

"Sans, do you want me to extend my life to match yours?" his eye lights meet your gaze, "Please be honest with me." 

"...YES. I DO." 

"Why?" 

"BECAUSE THEN I WOULD GET MORE TIME WITH YOU. I COULD GROW OLD WITH YOU, AND," he picks up your hand to give it a firm squeeze, "I WOULD GET TO HAVE A CHILD WITH YOU. A FAMILY." 

A family. That simple phrase makes you smile. Sans is running his thumb along the back of your hand as you stare at one another. 

"What do you think they'd look like?" you ponder curiously. 

"LIKE ME." he answers to your surprise, "THE BABY WOULD BE MADE OF MAGIC, AND TAKE AFTER ME. THAT'S HOW YOU BECOME A MAGE SINCE ALL HUMANS CARRY THE POTENTIAL TO BE MAGES, AND IT JUST NEEDS TO BE AWAKENED. TO CARRY A MAGIC BASED CHILD YOU'D NEED MAGIC OF YOUR OWN. THE RESONANCE OPENS UP YOUR SOUL'S MAGICAL CHANNELS, AND THE IMPREGNATION KEEPS THEM OPEN AS WELL AS FLOWING. DUE TO THE LONG NATURE OF GESTATION YOUR MAGIC CHANNELS GET USED TO BEING OPEN ALL THE TIME, AND WILL REMAIN OPEN AFTER YOU GIVE BIRTH."

"What kind of magic do you think I have?" 

"I DON'T KNOW. WE WON'T KNOW UNTIL IT AWAKENS." 

You hum, and turn your gaze to your joined hands. One soft, covered in muscles, tendons, and flesh while the other like porcelain, his bones shining a beautiful white in the moonlight coming through your window. You brush your thumb over his metacarpals, and try to imagine a little him. A little baby skeleton monster. It takes you a moment, but you eventually can see it in your mind. 

Sans holding a tiny little skeleton in his arms that looks just like him. Maybe they'll even have his beautiful purple eye lights, and that thought alone brings a smile to your face. 

"Okay." you whisper. He quirks a brow questioningly, and you turn your smile to him, "Down the road, maybe after a few years, or if we get married, I'll do it." 

"DO IT?"

You nod, "Have a baby to extend my life to match yours." your voice is soft, "Don't get me wrong, it still terrifies me, but just imagining a little you running around makes me smile, and think that it would be worth it."

Sans just stares at you for a comical amount of time. It actually gets so long that you’re fearing you may have broken him. At least, you were thinking that until Sans grabs you, and crashes his teeth against your lips in a fierce kiss taking you by surprise. You’re so surprised that the two of you just end up falling back onto the bed with Sans on top since you weren’t ready to brace what little weight he has. During all of this, he's even careful of your injured nose which is super impressive. He pulls back with a smug grin, 

“YOU SAID YOU’D HAVE A CHILD WITH ME SOMEDAY. NO TAKE BACKS.” he brushes his teeth against your cheek, and you start giggling, 

“You’re such a dork.” you get out between giggles, and he gives you another kiss, 

“AND YOU LOVE IT.”

“I do.” you whisper, “I never realized how much I could in such a short amount of time.” reaching up, you stroke his cheek, “I love you so much.”

“AND I YOU.”

You pull Sans back for a kiss which he eagerly returns, and it’s only a matter of seconds before your tongues are gliding against one another. Little gasps of pleasure are pulled from you as his tongue creates those little shivers that cascade down your spine to rest in your gut. You’ll never tire from how his magic feels, or the warmth that sits in your chest from being so close to him. The fact that this is only his tongue though has your excitement building. 

Freeing your hands from underneath him, you reach up, and start unbuttoning his uniform jacket. A growl rumbles low in Sans’s chest as you do this which sends further heat pooling in your gut. That was a really nice sound, and you’re seriously hoping he’ll do it again. You finish unbuttoning his jacket, and the moment you do Sans has pulled back to shrug it off, and toss it before moving to pull your shirt over your head which you allow him to do with a coy smile. You’re not wearing a bra underneath, and he groans at the sight of your bare skin. He leans in to trail soft kisses along your collarbone as one of his hands skims ever so gently across your chest, his thumb brushing over the sensitive skin there making you suck in a breath. 

Sans lightly bites your collarbone before licking away the sting, his tongue creating goosebumps along your skin that has you moaning ever so softly. He’s even making sure to watch out for your shoulder which is still bandaged, something you’re greatly appreciative over. He growls that low growl again, his warm breath brushing against your collarbone. A shudder runs through you in anticipation sending the heat to pool between your legs this time, and a familiar ache to start that’s more powerful than last night’s. Most likely due to the fact that you were interrupted, and you’ve been burning for him since. Sans seems to feel the same way since when he moves to bite your neck gently, he presses his pelvis against you, and you can feel his definite, very obvious arousal through his pants. 

You do have to admit, you’re so curious of what it looks like. It has to glow, or give off some form of light since you can see the clear purple illumination right in his crotch area. First however, you need him to shed a bit more clothing since there’s something you want to try. 

Grabbing the hem of his undershirt, you start to tug it off him which he obliges leaving you both topless. Sans spent most of last night taking care of you, so now it’s your turn to have some fun hearing his little gasps of pleasure. Without any form of hesitation, you grab onto his bottom ribs, and give them a slight squeeze. His breath hitches, and his arms slide up your back a bit, 

“WHAT ARE-” he cuts himself off with a sort of choking noise as you run your tongue up his sternum. You get the feeling he liked that by the choking noise turning into a soft moan. 

So, of course you do it again except this time, you scratch your nails along the back of his sternum as you do so. His moan is much louder this time, and you can clearly hear as his bones rattle. He allows you to keep doing this until the moment you try giving a small suck instead of just a lick. Sans shakes, and grabs you, stopping your movements, his breathing coming in little gasps. Did you go too far? 

“I REFUSE TO FINISH THE FIRST TIME UNLESS I’M HILTED INSIDE YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” he smirks, and lifts you into his lap his arousal pressed right up against your most sensitive areas.

“Yes, sir.” you reply breathily to him, and watch as his cheekbones flare a bright purple. Ooh, he REALLY liked that. Now you’re the one smirking, “Did you like that? I’ll call you sir if you want.” you add in a sultry voice fully teasing him. His grip on your hip gets super tight, 

“I LOVED IT. YOU WILL REFER TO ME AS SUCH.” 

Wow, he admitted that easily. That was surprising, and it puts a definite uncontrollable smile on your face,

“Whatever you want sir.” you answer, ghosting your lips over his teeth, “I aim to please you.” you add just to be a little shit. 

“YOU DEFINITELY DO THAT.” he groans, and grinds his pelvis against you pulling a shiver from you, but it doesn’t kill your smirk. 

This is starting to get good, and you’re very excited for what’s to come. It’s something the two of you have been dancing around for a while now, and it’s definitely wanted on both sides. A way of being so close to each other, and just one of the ways you can express how much you care for one another. However, a wrench gets thrown in as that tends to happen around the two of you. Just as Sans starts running his hands up your back, you’re both startled by a ringing phone. Glancing at your side table, you realize your phone was left in the living room, so it’s not yours meaning it’s...Sans’s.

You sigh loudly, and in obvious disappointment. He’s about to be called into work, or some bullshit again. Part of you wishes you could just pout, or have a fit, and get him to stay, but his job is important to him, you know this. You’d never make him choose between you, and work, but there are times where you just wish he’d choose you instead regardless of the consequences. He pulls his phone out of his back pocket, and answers it, but doesn’t remove his other hand from your back,

“HELLO?” he answers in a clearly irritated manner. You can tell it’s Alphys on the other end, but not what she’s saying. 

As he listens Sans’s eye lights never leave your face. You just know he’s about to leave again, so you start to pull away only for Sans to pull you back in, and growl, 

“SORRY CAPTAIN, I WON’T BE RETURNING TONIGHT. I HAVE SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT HAPPENING RIGHT HERE. YOU CAN MAKE DO WITHOUT ME. GOODBYE.” he hangs up the phone without hearing her answer. You watch in shock as he turns his phone completely off, and tosses it onto your bedside table. 

“Don’t you have to go?” you ask quietly, astonished. He shakes his head as he begins burying it into the crook of your neck, 

“NO, BECAUSE YOU’RE MORE IMPORTANT. I’VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH TO BE TOGETHER WITH YOU LIKE THIS, AND I’M NOT WAITING ONE MORE MOMENT.” 

Overwhelming affection for this short skeleton wells in your chest. You know it’s a little selfish, but you’re so irrefutably happy that he chose you. That he’s wanting to be with you just as much as you want to be with him in this moment. You smile at him, 

“I love you, Sans.”

He chuckles, and runs his tongue along your collarbone, another shiver travelling up your spine, 

“I LOVE YOU TOO.”

You’re not expecting to be tossed onto your back, but that’s exactly what Sans ends up doing, eliciting a giggly squeal from you. He grabs your simple sweatpants, and yanks them off you. He growls as he tosses them away into the darkness of your bedroom, 

“YOU NAUGHTY GIRL.” he runs his hands up your thighs, “NO UNDERWEAR AGAIN?”

“They would’ve just gotten in the way.” you giggle with a slight shrug. That growl from before rumbles in his chest turning into a slight purr as his hands continue up your thighs. 

His hands stop just shy of where you really want them to be, and he moves himself up to give you a loving kiss which you happily return, your own hands coming up to cradle his cheeks. Sans has placed his knee between your legs making it impossible to close them, and you’re very aware that you’re on full display here, but in this moment you don’t care. You’re too wrapped up in this warm feeling in your soul, the ache between your legs that desperately needs to be satisfied, and just the need to be with Sans. 

A large part of you is thinking that Sans put his knee strategically between your legs to punish you a little. It prevents you from rubbing your thighs together for that little bit of friction you so desperately want, not that you don’t try. Every time you do, you’re just blocked by San’s apparently well placed knee, and pull a chuckle from the small skeleton. He’s definitely teasing you. 

Sans has pulled away from your kiss, and you take that moment to gasp out, “Sans, c’mon...please?” you squirm a little. 

He just runs his tongue along the warm skin of your breast, his eye lights never leaving your face. There’s a sort of glint to them, and you just know you’re in for more teasing. You whine, and squirm some more, 

“Sans pl- eep!” you yelp as he nips at your breast a little harder than you expected. He still licks away the sting before looking at you, 

“I’M SORRY, I JUST THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO REFER TO ME AS SOMETHING ELSE?” he gives this obviously fake innocent look. This shit. 

“Please sir.” 

“THAT’S MY GIRL.” he purrs, looking smug as hell. Correction, this smug shit. 

You are rewarded for your compliance though as Sans finally moves his hand, teasing along your skin lightly as he does. Another shudder of anticipation courses through your body, and you can't help but buck your hips slightly in response. 

A gasp, and a long moan are pulled from you as Sans rubs two of his phalanges up your slick aching folds, although a piece of you is nervous with how sharp his phalanges might be. Your mind is put at ease a moment later as he teases one outside your entrance, and you can feel the tingling buzz of his magic. He's cushioned his fingers, so as not to accidentally hurt you. Leaning into his touch, you groan as he finally slides one of his fingers past your entrance. You immediately move to try, and get more movement, and friction. Sans chuckles,

"NOW, NOW…" he breathes, moving his body so he's sitting up on his knees.

He lifts one of your legs, so it's now resting on his shoulder. This position also makes it harder to move back onto Sans's finger which he's moving at a painfully slow pace. Closing your eyes, you whine loudly as you feel Sans's teeth when they brush along your calf. His teeth part as he bites down carefully on your calf leaving a pleasant sting in its wake that you find you’re not all that opposed to. Your walls continue to clench slightly around him trying to find more to hold onto. 

Sans shifts a little, and bites your thigh this time as he slides a second finger inside you, while you squirm, gasp, and touch your own sensitive breasts. His tongue runs along the bite to your thigh drawing a small whimper from you. 

"P-Please sir…" you're not above begging right now. You want, no need more. Thankfully, it appears to work, since he purrs,

"SINCE YOU ASKED SO NICELY LIKE A GOOD GIRL…" 

He maneuvers his hand, so his thumb can brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves you carry down there. This was what you’d been looking for, what you wanted, and needed. Spikes of pleasure shoot through your body with every circle of his thumb, and the pace at which he moves his fingers has also blessedly picked up. A coil is wound tightly in your belly that's begging for release. As Sans curls his fingers in just the right spot making you cry out, he leans near your ear, and growls,

"CUM FOR ME PRINCESS." 

You do just that, calling out his name loudly, and arching your back onto his fingers as your inner walls flutter, and convulse in the most pleasant manner. Sans carefully rides you through your orgasm with a smug smirk, completely proud of what he’s just accomplished with his fingers alone. You on the other hand, are left panting, and feeling light, a gentle euphoria washing over you. It’s not until he determines that you're done, and spent, does he pull his fingers from you covered in your juices. You watch as he opens his mouth, and his tongue appears to lick the slick from his fingers. A bright red hue dusts your cheeks at the sight, not having expected him to do that.

He groans as he finishes, and looks at you with a heat to his eye lights, 

"YOU DID SO GOOD, MY GOOD GIRL." he whispers, and his now clean hand joins his other as they unbutton his too tight pants. There's no way he could be comfortable in those right now. 

You're focused solely on him as he unzipped his pants a little excited to finally see what he looked like. It’s not like you’ve seen a monster’s dick before. Sans maneuvers himself, so he can yank both his pants, and boxers off at the same time. He tosses both, and you can now see him fully. 

His pelvis like his hands are probably one of the only unscathed areas of his body, but that's not what has your attention. It's the slightly glowing purple cock that's attached to it. He's thick, amazingly so, but not the longest you've ever seen. That doesn't even matter though as long as he knows how to use it, which from what he just did with his fingers, you get the feeling he does. He's creating a lot of precum, way more than a human is capable of as it dribbles a little, and you can't imagine how confining those pants had been, plus that he's probably saturated his own underwear like you would have if you'd worn any.

Sitting up, you move over to him, and lean down to kiss him roughly. He hums happily as you do, but ends up sucking in a breath, and whimpering against your mouth when you grab him, and give him a very obvious, slow stroke smearing his precum in the process. His cock is warm just like a human's, but it's smoother, and even with just your hand you can feel his amazing magic tingle along your skin. It makes you groan. You can't wait to have him inside you, to have his magic touch you so intimately, and to experience what his magic is capable of. 

You continue to stroke firmly, making sure to gather his precum to smear it down his shaft to get him good, and slick. Him making as much as he does, certainly makes things interesting as well as easy since it’s like a natural lubricant. Doing this though leaves Sans panting, and bucking into your hand, not that you’re complaining. 

When you feel he's properly lubricated, you move not breaking your kiss as you get into his lap. His hands shoot to your hips which he grabs, and holds tightly, almost uncomfortably so. Lowering yourself a little you let his tip brush against your folds. A hum rumbles low in Sans's throat as he thrusts upwards catching, and rubbing against you. His grip on your hips tightens, stopping you from moving as he breaks your kiss. He hisses near your ear,

"I'M DONE PLAYING NOW PRINCESS. ARE YOU READY?" the hiss turns to a purr. 

"Yes." you breath out, anticipation welling in your chest as Sans moves your hips, and slowly, but surely pushes his way inside you. 

There's a slight burn as his thick cock stretches you in a way it's not used to, but the moment you meet his pelvis, and he's fully sheathed inside you the burn is already starting to ebb. You keep still for a moment adjusting to his thickness, and give a few experimental movements to make sure you're alright. When it finally seems all is well, you begin to move, lifting your hips off him to slowly bring yourself back down onto his cock. Sans groans, bucking his hips upwards sharply allowing you to feel what you’d been waiting for. His magic. 

This is nothing like his tongue, and the exact same all in one. His magic still tingles leaving a pleasurable feeling, only the feeling is amplified ten fold. It has you crying out which only escalates as Sans holds your hips to stop your movements, so he can start thrusting up into you at the most perfect pace. 

Like you had been expecting, Sans knew exactly what he was doing, and had you like putty in his hands in a matter of seconds. You don't even remember how you ended up on your back with your legs thrown over his shoulders, but that's what's happening. You cry out in ecstasy with every thrust of his cock while Sans has a low sounding growl that keeps reverberating in his chest as he leaves bites along your lower thighs, and calves, not even bothering to lick the sting away any longer, too lost in his own bliss. 

Then he starts talking between little nips,

"YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL, PERFECT...AND MINE." his voice rumbles with the last word, "YOU'RE EVEN MORE PERFECT THAN I IMAGINED." he groans. 

That leaves a warm feeling in your chest not to mention tightens the coil in your belly that’s winding tighter, and tighter. Gasping out, you respond to his ramblings, 

“You imagined this?”

He gives you another bite and you can only imagine how bruised your thighs will be later. They’ll certainly match your shoulder which is still bandaged and bruised from the bite he left last time. He pants, 

“EVERYDAY OF MY HEAT, AND EVEN BEFORE THAT.” his pace starts to pick up a little making you whimper, and arch your back to move your hips to meet each thrust, “I WOULD SATISFY MY URGES THINKING ONLY OF YOU, AND THIS MOMENT. THOSE THOUGHTS DON’T EVEN COME CLOSE TO HOW AMAZING YOU REALLY FEEL, SO TIGHT, SO PERFECT, AND IT’S ONLY FOR ME. NO ONE ELSE CAN DO THIS WITH YOU, BUT ME!” 

If you didn’t know that monsters are territorial this might be weird, but feeling Sans’s protectiveness well in your chest plus his love for you, you’re not all that upset by his possessive talk. You get the feeling this is mainly because he only just finished his heat two days ago. He squeezes your thigh, 

“SAY IT, SAY YOU’RE MINE!”

“I’m yours, sir.” you moan out, and you can feel as Sans purrs from your words. 

His thrusts start to get a little more erratic than before, but his speed never slows, in fact it just keeps increasing as does the tightening of the coil in your gut. Sans presses his face into your leg while one hand holds your waist tightly, and the other moves to stroke glorious firm circles against your flushed bundle of nerves creating little shocks to travel up your spine. It has you nearly sobbing out his name in your euphoria as your own bucking hip movements speed up to match his, desperate to break that coil that aches. Both of you are covered in a light sheen of sweat due to your exertion, and the only sounds that fill your bedroom are the gasps, pants, and moans coming from both you, and Sans plus the loud slapping sound of bone smacking skin. It’s an erotically lewd sound that only further enhances this moment with your soulmate.

Sans continues until it’s obvious he’s at his limit, that growl changing to a sort of keening sound, his thrusts now completely erratic, and obviously seeking release. Thankfully, it only takes him a few more firm circles before you’re arching your back once more, and wailing out his name climaxing around him. He gasps loudly as you do, obviously feeling as your walls clench, and squeeze around him sending him over the edge. You can feel as he does, his cum filled with his magic leaves an incredibly warm, and tingly feeling inside you. It actually feels extremely pleasant. Sans continues to move until both your climaxes finish, and he slows before finally stopping, panting hard his ribs shuddering, and his sockets closed.

The two of you stay like this for a moment just enjoying the blissful feeling left over, and to honestly catch your breath. Sans does eventually pull out, and move to flop down beside you. Humming contentedly, you go to snuggle up against him as he grabs your comforter, and pulls it over top of the two of you. Resting your head against his ribs he wraps his arm around you to stroke his fingers through your hair in a calming manner. It’s a sweet, quiet, gentle moment between the two of you which Sans ends by apologizing, 

“I APOLOGIZE FOR THE...POSSESSIVENESS, PRINCESS...AND FOR NOT ASKING BEFORE I...FINISHED INSIDE YOU.” he sounds super embarrassed, and when you glance up, you can see the purple hue on his cheeks. You hadn’t even really given any thought to the fact that Sans just came inside you without a word. It, for whatever reason really didn’t bother you. Maybe because it’s Sans? With him, it just seems fine. Chuckling a little, you pat his sternum, 

“It’s fine, Sans. I’m not offended, or upset.” you keep gently rubbing his sternum, “And it’s fine that you finished inside me. Your magic is tingly.”

His flush just glows even more in the dark, “I JUST WANT YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT I DON’T THINK YOU BELONG TO ME, OR-”

You smack a hand over his teeth, and giggle at his unimpressed expression, “Sans, I don’t think you think that. I think that your heat ended two days ago, and these might be some lingering feelings from that.” he nods still looking unimpressed that your hand is covering his mouth, “So, you’re fine. Stop apologizing, you dork.”

Removing your hand he immediately huffs which doesn’t surprise you. He grumbles, “FINE.”

Satisfied, you resume snuggling with him, but still can’t help asking something that’s bothering you, 

“Sooo, how much trouble will you be in for blowing off Alphys?”

He sighs loudly, and you can hear as his hand runs down his skull, “I’LL BE PROPERLY PUNISHED IN SOME MANNER, I CAN ASSURE YOU.”

“Was it worth it?” you ask your voice a whisper, a little shred of doubt appearing in your mind. 

Sans moves the two of you so he can look you in the eye as he caresses your cheek softly, 

“IF I WAS TO MAKE THAT SAME DECISION 100 TIMES OVER, I WOULD CHOOSE EVERY TIME TO STAY HERE WITH YOU. WORK IS IMPORTANT TO ME, BUT YOU ARE FAR MORE IMPORTANT. I WILL ALWAYS CHOOSE YOU OVER MY JOB SHILOH. ALWAYS.”

“Sans…” you’re stunned, and seriously feeling a little misty. He’s got you choking up a little with his sweet words. This had been something you’d literally been concerned over earlier, and with a few simple words he’s cleansed your doubts. He really does have a way with you, doesn’t he? 

Blinking away the little tears starting, you giggle, and press your forehead against his. Stars, you love this little dork, and you get the feeling he feels the same as he presses back against your forehead as a purr rumbles softly through his chest.


	18. Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go for a walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly forgot today was Saturday, but I made it!

A few new things happened over the next few weeks. One, Sans finally gave you a key to his apartment claiming he’d meant to give it to you ages ago. Now you can finally go over to his apartment, and not have to rely on Papyrus, or him letting you in. 

Two, Sans’s punishment for blowing off Alphys was a lot worse than he expected. He’s been forced to work weekends, and some evenings since with no idea how long her annoyance over the blow off will last, meaning he has no idea how long he’ll have to work overtime. It’s put a slight dent in the time you get to spend together which is actually a huge bummer, but as he keeps telling you, he doesn’t regret the night he spent with you, or all the ones after. 

That leads to three. You’ve found out that Sans has wicked stamina. He can work for over sixteen hours come home, and still want to spend some special time with you. Which leads you to the last, and final thing to happen which is that Papyrus is fed up. Or, at least that’s what you’re getting from the way he’s staring at you with an unimpressed look on his face. 

“when was the last time you went home?” he asks, quirking a brow. It’s true you’ve been spending a lot of time at his, and Sans’s place, but it’s not that bad. 

“I was there yesterday.” you point out, and he places his hands on his hips, 

“going home to get changed is not going home, sweetheart. i meant when’s the last time you actually hung out at your own apartment alone, or slept in your bed alone.”

You wrack your brain for an answer, but find it’s actually been a very long time since you’ve done either. Since Sans gave you that key you’ve been spending all your time here. When you get off work, you don’t even attempt to go to your apartment, you just go right here. Still, you’re not going to let Papyrus win this argument. 

“It’s not that bad Paps.” you try to reason with him. 

“oh yeah?” he moves, and bends down to pick something up, “then why is little buddy here instead of your apartment. he’s been here for the last four days, he’s got a food, and a water bowl in the kitchen!” he’s now holding your pug who tries to squirm so he can lick Papyrus’s face. 

“Oh, c’mon you love Crispin! You call him little buddy for god sake!” you flourish your hands a little. He places Crispin back on the floor, 

“yeah, i do like little buddy, a lot, but that doesn’t mean it’s not weird that you’re spending all your time here sweetheart. not to mention you guys are SO loud, like you’re deafening when you fuck. can you maybe do it at your apartment?” 

“...Sans says my apartment is too messy all the time.” you mumble, slightly embarrassed, “He already has to clean up after you, he doesn’t wanna do it with me.”

“oh my fucking...are you kidding me? just clean your apartment!” he gestures towards your adjoining walls. Now you’re gesturing towards it, 

“I did! It wasn’t good enough! You know how Sans is!” you argue, “If it’s not done his way, it’s wrong!”

“then do it sans’s way!”

“I tried!” you shout at him, standing up, “Trust me, I fucking tried but it still wasn’t good enough, and I’m so fucking sorry that my boyfriend is working like 60 hours a week, so sometimes the only time I get to see him is at bedtime! I’m so fucking sorry that I miss your brother, so I spend time here with you to feel less lonely without him. Real selfish of me Papyrus, I’ll just leave, and get outta your way.”

Walking over to him, you grab Crispin at his feet who licks your cheek as you lift him up. Stomping to the door, you leave the apartment giving the door a slight slam as you furiously go over to your own apartment. The minute you’re inside though, you immediately feel disquiet. This place doesn’t feel like home anymore. At all. Looking around a place that used to make you feel safe only for it to make you feel unwelcome is distressing. 

Setting Crispin down, you really just feel like you want to be anywhere else, but here. Pocketing your keys still in your hand, you promptly turn around, grab your purse, and leave your apartment. You don’t know where you’re going, but you don’t want to be here. Jogging down the eight flights of stairs, you don’t feel relaxed until you step out onto the street. It’s late afternoon, and you have no idea where you’re going, but you just start walking. Walking’s always allowed you to think, and right now you really needed to. 

You’ve chosen just a random direction to go in, and don’t even really pay attention to the landmarks around you as you go. So when you inadvertently end up at the Monster Embassy, you’re surprised. Of all the places you could’ve walked to, why here? Are you really missing Sans that much? Standing, and staring at the building, you worry your lip a little. What do you do? Go home, just keep walking, or the last option which is going inside, and seeing Sans. The last thing you want though, is to make Alphys more annoyed with him furthering the amount of time he has to work overtime. 

“Most people enter buildings when they’ve reached their destination, not stare at them foolishly.”

You startle, and whirl around at the familiar voice, exclaiming in utter surprise at who you find standing behind you, 

“Asgore, what are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same of you.” he huffs, “As for your question, I’m here to get my son. He comes to help out, and do, his ambassador duties on the weekend. I normally don’t stay because…” he trails off, and you just fill it in blanks bluntly,

“Cause your relationship with Toriel is, crap city?”

“To put it crudely, yes.” he rolls his eyes, “It’s best we keep our distance from one another.” 

"Whaaat, no way? You guys seemed like a bundle of laughs at the anniversary." you reply sarcastically. Honestly, you don't mean to be as rude as you are, but Papyrus really bummed you out. 

"I am still King you know." he scowls at you. 

"Sorry, but you're friends with Papyrus of all people. It really brings down the scare element of you being a King." you answer him truthfully. 

Wait, Asgore's friends with Papyrus. Maybe he can decipher what's gotten stuck in your boney friend's craw. After all, it's really weird for Papyrus to lash out like that, and talking about your tall friend would really take your mind off the uneasy feeling of, not being comfortable in your own home. 

"Hey Asgore, you, and Paps are friends right." 

"Somewhat." he crosses his arms, "Why?"

Only somewhat? What the hell does Asgore constitute as a friend? He, and Papyrus text each other constantly. You know this because Papyrus only gets a certain little smirk when him, and Asgore exchange snarky texts with one another...maybe you **_have_** been spending too much time with Papyrus lately. Filing that away in your mind to be unwrapped never, you turn your attention back to Asgore, 

“Did anything happen to make him really pissy today?”

“Besides you never leaving his, and Sans’s apartment? Nothing that I know of.” he responds quickly. God damnit Papyrus, he just had to bitch about you to Asgore. 

“Okay, look that’s so out of context. I do go home sometimes, I-”

“You want to be around your soulmate human, that’s not weird.” he interrupts you, shifting his weight to his other leg, “It’s only natural to wish to share a living space with the Lieutenant.”

He probably hasn’t realized, but his words have made you freeze, and tense up. That’s what you think at least until he chuckles, and gives a slight smirk, 

“I see that struck a nerve.”

Are all monsters just perceptive as hell? You sigh, 

“I got into a fight with Papyrus about always being at his, and Sans’s place then when I went home I realized I felt really uncomfortable in my own home. Like it wasn’t mine, and I was intruding. Is that weird? All my stuffs there I don’t get why it feels so-”

“It’s because the Lieutenant isn’t there.” he interrupts again. You furrow your brow confused, 

“But he’s almost never at his own place now either. What’s the difference?”

“Scent.” he looks unimpressed with your lack of knowledge, “I don’t understand how you don’t know that scents are important, especially to monsters. The Lieutenant’s scent is all over his apartment, and it makes you immediately at home. At your own place his scent is nowhere leaving you anxious. It’s what happens when you bond with a monster, and you live apart.”

“But I’m fine right now, and his scent is nowhere near me.” you argue. He shakes his head, 

“Your bond is just as much psychological as it is soul based. It’s your mind that feeds the anxiety to your soul which amplifies it. When you go home, you know you’ll be without the Lieutenant, and that’s what makes you so uneasy.” 

You blink at him in surprise. He seems to know a lot about this, but you’re guessing all monsters knew stuff like this. 

“So...what should I do?”

He raises a brow in response, “How should I know? That’s up to you to figure out, not me human.”

Asgore turns to start to head into the building leaving you to stand there just as unsure, and confused as when he first found you. 

“Insomnia.” 

Blinking again, you glance at him to find him a few feet away looking at you, “Papyrus’s insomnia has kept him up for the last four days. He’s irritable because he hasn’t slept.” then without another word, he turns, and actually leaves this time. 

So that’s why Papyrus got so annoyed with you! He’s just tired! You get the feeling yours, and Sans’s “extra activities” in the bedroom haven’t helped matters either. Well, now you feel bad, not to mention have no idea what to do about this apartment situation. Glancing up at the Embassy building, you debate going in to see Sans, but ultimately leave to continue your walk. 

It’s early November now, and once it becomes dark out it cools down like crazy. You just know your cheeks, and nose are super red right now as you finally start making your walk home. It’s gotta be late out, but you’re unsure just how much. When you’d tried to check your phone earlier, you found it was dead which is unfortunate as hell because you could’ve called someone to come get you...or a cab. Either would’ve worked, but you guess the walk is somewhat nice. It’s allowing you to think at least. 

Finally reaching your apartment, you glance at the clock on the wall in the lobby to get the time only to do a double take at it. It’s two in the fucking morning?! Were you really out that long? You groan since you know you’ll have a mess to clean up in your apartment. You’d missed giving Crispin his walk like a bad pug mama, and you deserved the mess you’d have to clean. Poor Crispin, that wasn’t fair to him. Hurrying up the eight flights of stairs, you jog to your apartment, but after entering your home find no mess, and no Crispin. Usually he’ll come running when you get home. Running around your apartment, you find no trace of him, and panic starts to set in. Did someone steal your dog?! This is a nightmare!

Not thinking of the time, you rush over to Sans, and Papyrus’s place to tell them Crispin is missing then freak out. You’ll probably have to wake them up, but they could suck it up. Your fur baby is missing!

Bursting into the apartment, you’re startled to find all the lights on, Sans pacing around the living room, and Papyrus sitting on the couch with Crispin. There he is! How did it not cross your mind that Papyrus might have gone to get him? He loves Crispin! You sigh loudly, and start moving towards your dog, 

“There he-”

You’re cut off by Sans rushing towards you, grabbing your arms, and giving a slight shake,

“WHERE WERE YOU!?” 

“...What?” you reply a little dumbly. You’d just been coming over to tell them your dog was missing even though he actually wasn’t, and now Sans seems epically pissed. What’d you do?

“WHERE WERE YOU?!” he repeats himself, loudly, “IT’S 2AM!” 

“I went for a walk.” you respond, truthfully, “I didn’t want to be in my apartment.” you add sheepishly. He growls, 

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU? I CALLED YOU OVER 30 TIMES, AND YOU DIDN’T ANSWER ONCE!”

“My phone died.” you explain, “And were you really cause I didn’t feel it?” He shakes his head, 

“WHEN I GOT HOME, AND PAPYRUS TOLD ME HE’D FOUGHT WITH YOU THEN WHEN HE WENT TO APOLOGIZE TO FIND YOU NOT HOME, THEN WHEN I COULDN’T CONTACT YOU, I BEGAN TO WORRY YOU’D BE TAKEN. I STIFLED OUR LINK SO AS NOT TO MAKE YOU WORRY ABOUT ME JUST IN CASE.” 

“Whoa wait, you can stifle our link?” you shake your head, and hands, “Wait, answer that later. Why would you assume I was taken, and if you thought I was kidnapped, why didn’t you call the police?” 

“...BECAUSE I’M THE LIEUTENANT, AND NOT WELL LIKED IN THE MONSTER COMMUNITY. I FEARED ONE OF THEM TOOK YOU, AND WOULD JUST ASK FOR A RANSOM WHICH I WOULD GIVE, SO THIS COULD ALL END PEACEFULLY.”

“What? No, Sans you don’t give the kidnappers the money, you call the police you dummy!” 

How is this a fight now? You weren’t even actually kidnapped. This is all hypothetical.

“I WON’T PLAY WITH YOUR LIFE!” he snaps, “THE POLICE WOULD CARE MORE ABOUT ARRESTING THE OFFENDERS THAN MAKING SURE YOU’RE SAFE. YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND SHILOH, YOU’RE NOT PART OF THE HUMAN COMMUNITY ANYMORE. YOU’RE PART OF MY COMMUNITY, THE MONSTER COMMUNITY, AND THE POLICE DON’T CARE ABOUT US!” 

“Pretty sure I’m still human Sans.” you argue, “I think that constitutes as being part of the human community.”

“NO, IT DOESN’T.” he bites back, “YOU’RE MY MATE, AND MY SOULMATE. YOU’VE AGREED TO EXTEND YOUR LIFE TO MATCH MINE, AND HAVE A CHILD WITH ME SOMEDAY. THAT MEANS YOU’LL BE A MAGE, AND ALL MAGES ARE LISTED ALONGSIDE MONSTERS. THEY’RE SEEN AS CLOSER TO MONSTERS, THAN HUMANS.”

“But I’m not a mage yet!” you point out, flourishing your hands in annoyance, 

“BUT YOU WILL BE!” he raises his voice, “I WASN’T GOING TO WAIT UNTIL YOU WERE PREGNANT TO PUT YOU UNDER THE GUARD’S PROTECTION! I ALREADY SENT IN THE PAPERWORK TO HAVE YOUR RECORDS SENT TO US AT THE EMBASSY.”

Uh, he WHAT?!

“Sans, you can’t do that without talking to me first!” now you’ve raised your voice. 

“I DID, AND IT’S DONE!”

“Then undo it! You have to talk to me about these things Sans, you can’t just make these decisions on your own! What even possessed you to do something like this?” you shout at him. 

“BECAUSE I JUST WANT YOU SAFE! I CAN’T STAND THE THOUGHT OF YOU BEING HURT, OR KILLED.” he grabs your hoodie sleeve at the shoulder, and clenched tightly, “...I JUST WANT YOU SAFE. PLEASE, JUST LET ME PROTECT YOU.” his voice has softened which automatically makes you soften. 

“Sans,” you tsk lightly, and take his hand squeezing it, “I understand that. I really do because I want to keep you safe more than anything, but you still have to talk to me before you go, and register me as a monster citizen okay?”

“I DIDN’T WANT TO ARGUE WITH YOU ABOUT IT.” he grumbles. You snort, and smirk at him, 

“Well, it kinda turned into a fight anyway.” you pull him into a hug pressing a kiss to the top of his skull, “I’m sorry I scared you, Sans. I was just trying to work something out.”

“...I DON’T FORGIVE YOU. I’M ANNOYED.” 

You can’t help, but laugh at him, giving him another little kiss before pulling back, “Well, I’m still annoyed about the whole community switching, thing so, even stevens?” 

“...FINE.” he mumbles. You nod taking your win, and now take the time to ask,

“So, now that, that’s settled, tell me how you stifled our link, cause I gotta admit Sans, I’m curious as hell.” 

Sans hums, “IT’S NOT SOMETHING YOU’RE CAPABLE OF UNFORTUNATELY, PRINCESS. HUMANS DON’T QUITE COMPREHEND THE SOUL THE SAME WAY MONSTERS DO.”

“Oh...how do you do it then?” you’re a bit disappointed, but at the same time you don’t really want to stifle your link anyway. This is curiosity more than anything. 

“IT’S HARD TO EXPLAIN.” he murmurs rubbing his chin, “THE BEST WAY I CAN EXPLAIN IT IS I FEEL OUT THE PARTS THAT ARE “YOU” IN MY SOUL, AND QUIET THEM, OR ISOLATE THEM FROM THE REST OF ME. IT TAKES A LOT OF CONCENTRATION TO DO.”

“Parts that are me? Am I easy to find?” you ask with a cheeky grin. He laughs, 

“YES. YOU’RE QUITE LOUD PRINCESS, AND THE PARTS OF YOU IN MY SOUL ALWAYS MAKE SURE THE REST KNOWS YOU’RE THERE.” he takes your hand, and brings it to his teeth where he kisses the palm of your hand, “AND I WOULDN’T WISH IT ANY OTHER WAY.” 

You smile widely at him, moving to give him a kiss on the forehead, eliciting a pleased noise from the small monster. With your question now answered, you finally glance at Papyrus who seems to be enjoying the show since you’ve also got a bone to pick with him, 

“At least leave a note you took my dog dude.”

“excuse you, i walked little buddy for you so you best be showing me some gratitude.” he chuckles, giving Crispin little pets as he happily lounges in his lap.

Your smile softens, and you move closer to him, “I am grateful Papy, thank you.” he blinks in surprise, a tiny bit of purple on his cheeks from the nickname, “And I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was annoying you that much by being around all the time. It’s just…” you fiddle with your fingers a bit, “My apartment doesn’t feel like home anymore...I hate being there alone.” you finish with a mumble. 

“and i’m sorry for shouting at you. i was tired.”

You nod, “I know. I hadn’t realized it’d been a while since you’d slept. Sorry Paps.”

He waves a hand, “s’fine, and if it really bothers you to be home, why haven’t you just moved in with sans, and i yet?”

“THAT’S ACTUALLY AN EXCELLENT IDEA.”

Okay, Sans jumped on that real fucking quick. 

"Guys, I can't just boom, move in on a whim. I've got a lease, and Crispin!" you motion towards your dog, "He lives where I live remember?"

"except little buddy's already pretty much living here. he's slept on my feet for the last four days."

"Why does he love you more than me? I'm his owner!" you whine making Papyrus chuckle, and shrug,

"i just got a way with animals apparently." he teases, making you sigh sadly. 

"AS FOR YOUR LEASE, JUST TRANSFER IT TO SOMEONE ELSE." Sans adds, putting you back on track.

"Sure, I could do that, but no offense you two, this apartment is really small for three people. We're already stepping on each other’s toes when you're home Sans, then if you add my stuff like books, and whatnot to the mix it'll be even more crowded." you try to point out. Sans hums, and crosses his arms,

"THAT IS A GOOD POINT-"

"See, so maybe-" you cut him off only to have him cut you off,

"SO, PERHAPS IT'S TIME I BUY A HOUSE." 

Buy a what now? You stare at him as does Papyrus. 

"whoa, you serious bro? i mean sure we had a house Underground, but you always said it would be a while before you'd get another."

He nods, "I DIDN'T REALIZE WE'D BE ADDING TO OUR FAMILY SO SOON, AND PRINCESS IS RIGHT, IT IS TOO CROWDED FOR THREE PEOPLE, PLUS A DOG HERE. SO, LET'S GET A HOUSE, AND WE'LL ALL MOVE." 

"You're serious?" you gape at him, and he gives you an unimpressed look,

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M JOKING?" 

No, he doesn't. He's dead serious. Sans for real wants to buy a house, and move in with you, but the crazy thing is, you're kind of on board. Why should you keep living apart if it makes you so unhappy? 

"Okay, let's do it." 

Sans beams at you, while Papyrus seems surprised,

"really?" 

You nod at him, "Yeah, why not? Why should I keep living apart from you guys if it makes me so miserable? That's just stupid so, yeah I'm on board." 

Papyrus studies you for a quick minute before smirking, and shrugging. He lifts Crispin up, his stubby legs dangling as Papyrus shakes him gently, 

“hear that little buddy? we’re moving, and you can finally ditch sweetheart to be with me always.”

Crispin starts wiggling, and panting in a way you know is him trying to do his butt dance. Your dog’s a traitor. 

“WELL, NOW THAT WE’RE IN AGREEMENT I’LL CALL A REALTOR TOMORROW. FOR NOW IT’S LATE, AND WE SHOULD GO TO BED.” he rubs your arm soothingly.

Agreeing with Sans, you slip your shoes off, place your purse near the door, and your keys in the bowl beside it. Papyrus stays seated on the couch, but calls out as you follow Sans down the hallway, 

“keep it down tonight, please. i’d love to get some sleep.”

Both you, and Sans just ignore him to go into Sans’s room. You do make a comment once Sans shuts his door, so you both can change into pajamas. Ever since you started spending most nights here you began leaving clothes. 

“Note to self, put Papyrus in a room on the other side of the house from us.”

“OR DIRECTLY BELOW US.” he chuckles darkly as he pulls off his shirt bearing his ribs, and spine to you. 

Smiling, you come wrap your arms around his bare shoulders, and lean down to give his cheek a kiss, 

“Ooh, you know I like when you plot, and scheme baby.”

Sans nuzzles his cheek against yours, and chuckles again, “YOU GET ME DON’T YOU?”

“Of course I do. I love you.”

Sans hums contentedly at first, but it slowly dies, and you can feel as anxiety takes its place in his soul. Pulling back with a furrowed brow, you move around so you can face him, 

“What’s wrong?” 

“...YOU REALLY SCARED ME TONIGHT. PLEASE DON’T EVER DO THAT AGAIN.” his voice is soft as he reaches up to grab your arms holding them tightly, “I FEAR EVERY DAY THAT SOMEONE WILL HURT YOU, TAKE YOU HOSTAGE, OR...KILL YOU TO GET AT ME.”

Tsking softly, you reach out, and pull him against you in a tight embrace resting your cheek against the top of his skull. His grip around your waist is bruising as he buries his face into your chest. Sans trembles slightly in your grasp, and you’re starting to feel pretty guilty for making him worry so much. 

“Now I wish I’d gone into the Embassy when I’d ended up walking that far.”

He manages to shimmy in your arms to look at you, “YOU WALKED TO THE EMBASSY? THAT’S OVER AN HOUR AWAY ON FOOT!”

You nod, “I think I went there subconsciously. I missed you. You’re working so much that I feel like I never get to see you.” 

He rubs your back, “I KNOW. I’M SORRY I WORK SO MUCH. I’LL SPEAK TO ALPHYS TOMORROW. MY PUNISHMENTS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH, AND I MISS BEING WITH YOU TOO.”

“She won’t just punish you more?”

“IT’S A POSSIBILITY BUT A LOW ONE. SHE’S BEEN IN A GOOD MOOD LATELY, SO I’M SURE SHE’LL TAKE ME OFF OVERTIME DUTY.”

You smile, “If she does can we go out? Just me, and you for dinner, or something?”

“I WOULD LOVE THAT.” he purrs, and you can feel as his anxiety ebbs away, “NOW LET’S GO TO BED. IT’S ALREADY PAST 2AM, SO WE WON’T GET TO SLEEP UNTIL 3 NOW.”

You raise a brow, “Oh?”

“OF COURSE.” he smirks, lifting you off your feet easily to toss you onto his immaculately made bed, messing up the covers, “I HAVE TO SHOW YOU JUST HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU FIRST.”

You giggle as he climbs on top of you, “Papyrus is gonna be maaad.”

“HE CAN SUCK IT.” Sans replies.

As he leans down to give you a fierce bruising kiss you find that you actually end up agreeing with that statement. Papyrus can suck it.


	19. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friend has exciting news, and Papyrus is a little under the weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating last week. I was visiting my parents, and took a short break. I'm back now with a new chapter for all of you!

"Wait, you're moving in with Sans?" Luke asks, incredulously. You nod,

"And Papyrus." you add. 

It's been a week since you’d agreed to move in with Sans, and Papyrus. True to his word Sans had called a realtor the next day, and the three of you have already looked at a few houses. None of them impressed Sans all that much, so you're still looking. Your boyfriend also spoke to Alphys, but hasn't been removed from overtime duty just yet. Apparently it was going to happen soon, and you're getting pretty excited to be able to see him more. 

Right now, you're out for coffee with just Luke. It's rare you get a one on one moment with your guy friends so this is nice. He leans back in his chair,

"Remember when you hated him, and were screaming at him through your front door?"

Yes, of course you do. Your cheeks flush a little red,

"Yeah, yeah I was an idiot."

He chuckles, "That you were. Sans is cool even if you're the only one who gets the special treatment." you chuckle with him, but when you’ve both grown quiet, he pulls something out of his pocket, "Also, sorry cause my news is gonna trump yours."

"How so?" 

He places a small black box on the table. You glance at it, and without thinking blurt out,

"My birthday isn't til next month, what's with the box?" you smirk. He rolls his eyes,

"It's not for you. It's for Daisy." 

You've got your coffee halfway to your mouth as he says this, and you stop. There's only one reason to have a small box like that. You're suddenly very giddy,

"Oh my god are you serious? You're doing it?" 

He nods his grin wide, and full of joy, "I'm doing it! I'm gonna ask her to marry me." 

You squeal probably a little louder than appropriate for this little coffee shop, and lean across the table to hug him tightly. Luke laughs loudly, and responds to your hug immediately. This is awesome! It had always been a mystery over which of your friends would get married first, and now that's been answered. Pulling back you're all smiles,

"When are you doing it?" you ask excitedly. He takes the box, and moves it around in his hands,

"Tonight."

"Nervous?"

He tilts his head from side to side, "A little, but I think she'll say yes, and I love her. I can't imagine being with anyone else." 

"Luke I'm so happy for you guys!" you're basically bouncing in your seat, "Have you told Gil, or Hannah?" 

He shakes his head, "No, just you."

Well, you're feeling touched, and honored as hell right now. Although, you're curious why he's only told you. 

"How come only me?"

"Cause I want to make sure I got to you before Daisy did." 

"Oh?" you tilt your head, and he nods,

"Yeah, if she says yes, I was wondering if you'd be my best man...woman?"

You gape at him unsure if you'd heard right. Luke wanted you instead of Gil? Oh, you were so going to rub this in his face later. 

"Seriously dude?" he nods, "Yeah man, of course I would! You're one of my best friends!" you do remember his words though, "What did you mean get me before Daisy did?"

He smirks, "I figured she might want you as Maid of Honor, or a Bridesmaid but she's got Rachel, Lulu, and Hannah. It's only fair I get you as my best woman, especially since Gil is a hot mess when it comes to planning shit." 

Stars, was he ever. Well, you're more than happy to be his Best Woman, or whatever. However, you do have one question,

"So if Daisy picks Rachel, Lulu, and Hannah for bridesmaids, you'll need three to be even. I'm guessing Gil will be number two, but who would be number three?"

"Actually, I was kinda hoping you might know if Sans would be my third?" 

That's a bit surprising. Luke's only known Sans for a little while, and he doesn't get sweet Sans like you do. He gets grumpy, snarky Sans like everyone else. You lean back in your chair,

"Really?" 

He nods again, "Yeah, I mean I like Sans. He's cool, and responsible, so I know if I need him somewhere he'll show up on time. That's important." 

Luke has a point.

"Besides, then he can sit at the head table with you, and I won't have to worry about where to sit him cause he will be invited." he hums after that looking upwards a bit, "Suppose we could seat him with Papa Thom, and Cole, or with Vel, and Kody?" he shakes his hand, "Regardless, I want him as the third. Not that it matters right now since I still have to ask Daisy."

"She's so going to say yes, dude." 

"I know." he smirks. 

You spend the rest of your time with Luke speculating things you could do for his bachelor party since you’ll be the one planning it after all. It does fall to the best man, or woman in this case to get it done, and you’re pretty excited to do this. 

When Luke has to leave to head for the flower shop for work, you’re left wondering what to do for the rest of the day. Going back to Sans, and Papyrus’s was an option, but neither were there. Papyrus was working at his second mystery job that he refused to tell you about which you know, that’s not creepy, or anything, and Sans is at the Embassy. He’s asked you not to come around until after he’s off overtime duty, but part of you just feels like not listening to that request, and you’re happy to say that part of you wins. 

So, off you go to the bus stop to catch the next bus to the Embassy. You’re 100% sure Sans is going to be annoyed with you for showing up, but he’d get over it soon enough. Getting to the bus stop, you just manage to hop onto the bus before the doors close. Lucky! You take a seat near the front of the bus, and look out the window for duration of the ride. It’s the best option since this way you don’t make eye contact with anyone else. That’s always awkward. 

You get off at the Embassy with a handful of people, and you’re surprised when they go in the same direction as you. None of them were monsters, and it was rare random humans had business at the Monster Embassy. They walk over, and join a group of other humans congregated outside the entrance. None of them are doing anything, and they’re all just standing around talking. That’s super weird. Maybe the Embassy is doing tours, or something? Otherwise this is a really odd meeting place for a group this large. 

Passing by the gathering, you walk into the large building, and take a quick peek at the security desk. The monster sitting behind it is busy with her nose in her phone, so you very swiftly power walk past the desk, and into an elevator. You doubt she even noticed you go by, but she’d certainly smell you once your scent settled. Too bad you’re gone already. Hitting the button for Sans’s floor, you make the elevator ride in silence, feeling slightly blessed that there’s no random elevator music. 

The elevator dings once you reach your floor, and as the doors open you praise your good luck that no one is around. Smirking, you sneakily make your way over to Sans’s office trying to be as quiet as possible. Alphys’s office is open, but you can hear her talking, and it sounds like she’s on the phone. Ignoring her office, you go right for Sans’s which is also open, only he’s not on the phone. He’s got his skull down, and has his reading glasses on as he slogs through some paperwork. Creeping into his office, you go unnoticed by your observant boyfriend which you’re feeling pretty proud about, and manage to get the door shut before he looks up because of the door clicking. He’s immediately scowling, 

“I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU-”

“I ignored you.” you wave your hand dismissively cutting him off, “I got some cool news, and I wanted to tell you so here I am!” you place your hands on your hips grinning cheekily. He sighs, and takes his reading glasses off placing them on the desk, 

“GO ON THEN SINCE YOU’RE ALREADY HERE, BUT MAKE IT QUICK. ALPHYS IS NOT IN A GOOD MOOD TODAY.”

That’s a bummer, but it’s not as if knowing this was going to put a damper on your mood. Smiling, you hurry over to his desk, 

“So, I went out for coffee with Luke-”

“AND HOW IS HE?” he interrupts much like you’d done to him earlier. You know he’s doing it to annoy you, but he can’t ruin your good mood either,

“He’s good.” you answer, quickly “And during our little coffee hangout,” you can’t say date since you know it makes Sans uncomfortable, especially if it’s with another guy. Even if it’s only Luke, and Gil who are your best friends. You respect your boyfriend enough to just simply switch your wording to hangout, “He told me that he’s going to ask Daisy to marry him! Isn’t that awesome?”

“CONGRATULATIONS TO THEM.” 

“Then he asked if I’d be his Best Man except I’m a woman so we’re calling it Best Woman. I get to plan a Bachelor Party now.” 

“A POOR CHOICE ON HIS PART REALLY.” he teases, and you blow a raspberry at him making him chuckle. 

You knew he wouldn’t be upset by your visit. In fact, he seems almost relieved to have you here. Guess he’s been having a shitty day. Too bad you can’t stay too long, or Alphys will catch you, and if she’s in as bad a mood as you’re suspecting then Sans will never get off overtime duty if she does. Sighing, you go to ask Sans how long you can stay when a very pounding, and demanding knock comes from his door. That’s gotta be Alphys. Your soulmate stands clearly irritated, and you watch as his gaze swings around the room. He better not be looking for a place to hide you. 

“UNDER MY DESK. IT’S THE ONLY PLACE.” 

God dammit Sans. Really? Giving him an unimpressed look, you do as he asks, and crumple your six foot one frame under his desk, grumbling the whole way. It doesn’t help the room issue either when Sans sits in his chair again, and tucks into the desk to hide you further. Now you’re really grumbling as Sans tells Alphys she can enter.

The door opens with an audible creak, and you hear Alphys stomp in, 

“What are you doing right now?”

“THE PAPERWORK YOU LEFT HERE EARLIER, OBVIOUSLY.” he replies, his tone snarky. You can tell just barely tell that he’s placing his glasses back on, when he says “I JUST NEEDED MORE TAPE FOR THESE. WHAT DO YOU WANT?”

“Did you take the statement from the mother of the recent half blood to go missing?”

“NO, DOGARESSA DID. WHY?”

Alphys grunts aggressively. You wouldn’t want to be this Dogaressa right now. The two of them start talking about what was wrong with the statement, and you’re getting super bored. Tuning them out just makes you even more bored as you sit underneath Sans’s desk literally just staring at his legs, and lap. Wait...smirking, a little prank comes to mind. Would you be that mean as to do this to him though? You bet you are.

Moving silently, and carefully, you place your hands on his femurs, immediately feeling him tense, but his voice never wavers as he talks to Alphys. A new game of chicken has now begun, and you’re determined to win. Grinning cheekily, your hands smooth along his femurs, and very attentively go up his uniform's jacket then his undershirt so you can glide your fingers along his iliac crests. He stomps one of his feet once, probably telling you to either quit it, or this isn’t the time. You want to push this as far as it can go though. If Sans stomps his foot again, you’ll stop. 

Running your finger up his spine just far enough that you can’t be seen, you feel him shudder slightly. That was a good reaction. Spurred on by that, you grip as much of his spine as you can, and squeeze. He coughs as he talks to Alphys, but otherwise is acting like he’s not getting epically turned on right now. You know better though since you can see that swirl of purple magic as it starts to form in his pants. How much longer until it fully forms you wonder. 

Moving back to his iliac crests, you pinch your fingers here, brushing your fingers down his ilium, and over to his sacrum. As your fingers stroke along there his cock fully forms, and you grin. He hasn’t moved to shake you off, or even warn you since the first one earlier. Guess he’s saying fuck it now, or he realizes what you’re doing, and refuses to lose. You bet he doesn’t expect you to do what you’re about to though. 

Retreating from his shirt, and pants you can tell he relaxes a little only to tense, and freeze as you unbutton his pants. He tenses even further as you pull down his zipper silently. How could he not think this was a possibility when he made you hide under his desk? C’mon Sans, this is the most movie cliched place to hide a woman when she comes to your office. You’re just playing the role. 

Shifting his boxers a bit, you free his arousal which is leaking just as much precum as it usually does. It suddenly hits you that you’ve never actually tasted Sans yet despite having sex pretty often. That’s an actual issue, and you’re pretty intent on fixing that. Smirking, you grasp him firmly giving a good stroke, but being careful not to smear his precum as you lean forward, and glide your tongue along his head gathering the precum onto your tongue. 

Sans chokes on his words. 

“You okay nerd?” Alphys asks, and you freeze as does Sans. 

“I’M FINE, CONTINUE.” he urges, sounding calm. Alphys doesn’t say anything for a couple of seconds, but then continues like normal making you relax. 

You realize, you’d been so preoccupied with Alphys discovering you under the desk with Sans’s dick in your face that you forgot to even register if Sans tasted different from a human. Good thing he makes so much precum. Like so much, it has to be a monster thing, or something. Running your tongue along his tip again, you finally take the moment to pass judgement. He tastes nothing like a human does. It’s closer to...bubblegum? Like pink sugar filled bubblegum. Why were you expecting blackberries, or vanilla? Whatever, this isn’t the time to debate this. 

Continuing onward, you take all of his tip into your mouth, and swirl your tongue before pulling your head back a bit, and letting your tongue poke along his slit gathering the precum that sits there. He really does taste like bubblegum. This is so odd. Giving him a firm suck, you hear him clear his throat again, and he shifts his legs. At first you’re thinking he’s trying to get you to stop, but instead he’s spreading his legs farther apart giving you better access. Smirking, you take more of him into your mouth relaxing your jaw as you do. He’s pretty thick, so it might be a small stretch, and you don’t want to accidentally hurt him with your teeth. They’re nothing like his, but human teeth can still do damage. 

You have to give Sans credit, he’s refusing to give up even when you finally take all of him into your mouth relaxing your throat, so as not to choke. However, you do get a small hitch in his breathing when you swallow around him your nose nearly touching his pelvis. Score one for Shiloh. Sans seems to regain his composure quickly even as you continue to bob your head on his cock that just keeps getting more, and more hard. You pull back to swirl your tongue along his tip every once in a while, and even remove him from your mouth at one point to just lick him from base to tip making sure to lick up his precum that’s gathered. All of this done as silently as possible, and you must say you’re pretty damn proud of yourself for being so quiet. 

However, the next time you have him completely enveloped in your mouth, and your nose at his pelvis he reaches down to grab your hair tightly, stopping you. Breathing through your nose, you stop moving, but you can feel as his cock throbs in your mouth begging for release. 

“You sure you’re alright dweeb?” Alphys asks, and you’re suddenly realizing why Sans stopped you. You’d completely forgotten that Alphys was in the room, “You’re all sweaty.”

“I’M FINE. IT’S JUST WARM IN HERE IS ALL. I’LL TURN DOWN THE TEMPERATURE ONCE YOU LEAVE.” he lies. If you could smirk now you would. Liar, liar Sans. He’s sweating cause his dick is at the back of your throat, “ANYTHING ELSE YOU NEED, OR ARE YOU DONE WASTING MY TIME?”

“Oh, so should I just leave instead of giving you your punishment served papers?” you can practically hear her brow raise, “I thought you wanted more time with Shiloh, but I guess not. If you’re that keen on overtime then-”

“STARS, JUST GIVE IT HERE!” he growls, and you know he’s trying to get her out of here so he can finish. 

You’re kind of hoping she leaves soon too. The head of Sans’s cock is at the back of your throat, so if you swallow now he’ll feel it, and he’s already on the edge. So, you’ve been trying not to, and can feel as your saliva dribbles down your chin onto his pelvis, and chair. 

“Tch, you’re lucky I like Shiloh, or that comment woulda had me outta here without giving you the papers.” you can hear as Sans grabs some papers from her, “Consider yourself off overtime duty.”

“FINALLY.” he sighs, and he places the papers in his desk, “ANYTHING ELSE?”

“Nope, I’m out.” she stomps to the door, and Sans calls out, 

“SHUT THE DOOR.”

The door creaks shut, and the very moment it does Sans groans quietly, and grips your hair tightly looking down at you, 

“YOU EVIL LITTLE W-” 

He chokes as you cut him off by swallowing again. Finally, you were tired of drooling. Sans growls, 

“YOU BETTER BE FINISHING WHAT YOU STARTED.” he removes his hand from your hair, and you pull yourself off him with a light pop. Smirking up at him, you grab his glistening cock, and run your tongue up his shaft ending at the head of his cock which you give a soft kiss, 

“Who said I wasn’t going to?”

“GOOD GIRL.” his growl rumbles deeply in his throat until it turns into a quiet groan as you take him back into your mouth giving a firm suck.

You can tell Sans is really wanting to find his release when you start moving to take him completely, and he urges you with a hand on the back of your head. It makes you want to roll your eyes, and smile, but since you’re pretty preoccupied with this, you let it go for now, and instead start moving to help your boyfriend get off. 

Placing one hand on the base of his femur, and the other at the base of his cock, you start bobbing your head, moving your tongue, and sucking while your hand pumps in time with your mouth. Sans moans, and after only a minute or two of this he starts moving his pelvis. His hand is on the back of your head, and seeing as he’s lost himself a little here, apparently wanting to do the work, you move your other hand so both are on his femurs to brace yourself as he thrusts himself into your mouth. 

Sans is panting, and making these little keening, whining noises that you now know as him being very close. Trying to relax your throat, and time it right you swallow around him. Sans cries out as quietly as he can which is impressive, and you can feel as his dick expands slightly before feeling his warm cum as it hits the back of your throat. Continuing to swallow so you don’t choke, you take everything he gives you, and let him move until he’s spent, sweating, and panting. 

Once he’s stopped moving, and removed his hand from the back of your head, you pull yourself off him with a lewd pop, give his cock one last kiss before smiling up at him. Sans is bright purple in the face, and you know he just watched that entire show. A little bit of his cum has dribbled down your chin so while keeping eye contact with him you bring your thumb up to your chin, and wipe it off before placing your thumb into your mouth licking off the sweetness that lingered there.

“You taste like bubblegum.” 

“...YOU REALLY ARE A WITCH.” he breathily replies, making you giggle. 

Sans just shakes his head, and moves back to button, and zip his now bare pelvis back up. It always astonishes you when his dick just disappears like that after sex. Must be handy to not have to worry about it all the time though. Your boyfriend allows you to finally get out from under the desk, but doesn’t let you move away, and in fact pulls you into his lap. You smirk down at him, 

“You mad?”

“IN THE BEGINNING I WAS.”

You snicker, “I could tell by the way you stomped your foot. Can we say that I win this round of chicken?”

“I’M THE ONE WHO GOT THE GOOD ENDING SO SURE.” he replies smugly, and you grin leaning down to press your forehead against his, 

“You saying you won’t return the favour later tonight?”

He grips your hips tightly, and gives you a sweet kiss, “OH, I’M SURE I CAN MANAGE THAT.” he chuckles before sighing sadly, “YOU SHOULD GO THOUGH AS SAD AS I AM TO SAY IT. THE LONGER YOU’RE HERE THE MORE LIKELY ALPHYS WILL CATCH YOU.”

“Boo.” you pout, and he shakes his head but gives you a gentle cheek nuzzle making your pout turn into a slight chuckle, 

“GO ON PRINCESS. I’LL SEE YOU WHEN I GET HOME TONIGHT.”

“Fine, fine.” you sigh getting off his lap, and head for the door. Stopping just as you reach for the knob, you look at him and smile, “I love you, Sans.”

He turns slightly purple from his desk, “I LOVE YOU TOO, SHILOH.”

Happy with that, you open his office door, and sneak back downstairs, but once you reach the entrance, you realize what that group of humans outside had been congregating for. It was a protest. An anti-monster protest, and here you were a human coming out of the Embassy. They’d be all over you if you left through that entrance. Fucking great. Your good mood from what’d just happened gone, you grind your teeth, and wonder if you should let Sans know. Sighing, you pull up your phone,

***His Royal Brattiness*  
(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

**Shiloh:** There’s an anti monster protest going on out front.

You expect Sans to take a bit in getting back to you, but your phone pings only after a 30 seconds,

**_HRB:_ ** _DON’T MOVE._

Okie dokie, not moving then. Guess you’ll be seeing Sans a lot sooner than you thought. Standing, and looking around a little awkwardly you watch as the protest goes on in full swing. A lot of the humans can see you through the glass doors, and keep pointing at you. Some even make rude gestures, or point to their signs. A few try to yell things at you, as if you can hear their low voices through glass. Idiots. It still really irks you though. You can’t believe protests like this are still happening, it’s ridiculous.

The elevator dings after a few minutes, and you glance to see Sans striding towards you. You can also see as his eye lights dart to the protest, and how he grimaces. This was going to lead to some shitty paperwork for him you just know it. Your soulmate stops in front of you, and touches your arm gently, 

“COME WITH ME, I’LL TAKE YOU TO THE BACK ENTRANCE.”

Nodding, you go to follow him but stop when you very clearly hear the words, 

“Monster fucker!”

Whirling to look at the doors, you can see the protesters looking at you, and Sans. The person who yelled that at you had a megaphone. That’s the only reason you heard his words through the thick glass. Anger bubbles up inside you. They think that’s an insult huh? Glancing at Sans, you can see him giving the protesters a distasteful look then turns his attention back to you, 

“JUST IGNORE THEM PRI-”

You cut him off by leaning down, and kissing him. At first you expect him to shove you away, but you want these protesters to know that yeah, you’re a monster fucker, and you’re proud of it. You love Sans, and nothing was going to change that. Instead Sans winds his hand through your hair and deepens the kiss only for it to end with him brushing his teeth along your cheek. Smiling, you sigh, 

“Back entrance?”

“YES, FOLLOW ME.” he takes your hand, and off you two go. 

He takes you through the building never once letting go of your hand as you both walk until finally you reach the back entrance. Sans stops, and squeezes your hand, 

“GO STRAIGHT HOME. DON’T DO ANYTHING STUPID PLEASE, LOVE.”

“When have I ever done anything stupid?” you ask with mock offense, and Sans just gives you this deadpan look that has you smiling, and laughing, “I’ll go straight home Sans.”

“GOOD. I’LL SEE YOU THERE. I LOVE YOU.”

“Love you too short king.” 

Kissing his forehead, you give him a wave, and out the door you go...to walk around to the front of the building. There’s one thing you need to yell at these protesters before dashing away like a coward. Hey, at least you’re getting in the last words! 

Sneaking around, you get to the sidewalk far away from the protesters, and only then do you stop to shout, 

“Hey assholes!” 

The lot of them stop, and look at you. If they didn’t hear you, the members who did certainly notified them you were there. Standing firm, you take a deep breath, and shout, 

“Call me a monster fucker all you want assholes cause I love Sans, and I’m damn proud to be his mate! One day I’m going to marry him, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me!” 

Breathing heavily, you watch as the group collectively glares at you, and a few even start stalking towards you. Yeah, that should've been expected. What wasn’t expected was when you hear Sans shout, 

“I TOLD YOU TO GO STRAIGHT HOME YOU IDIOT! GET OUT OF HERE!” 

Glancing to a first floor window, you find your soulmate leaning out of it angrily shouting at you. Smirking, you blow him a kiss before finally taking his advice, and running away. You said what you needed to say, and now you were out of there! Thankfully, none of the protesters bother to follow, allowing you to reach the bus stop with no issues, and you manage to even catch the bus just before it leaves. Taking a seat on the bus, you sigh feeling pretty damn good about yourself, and nothing can stop your smile now. Looks like you got your good mood back after all. 

You're still feeling amazing when you eventually get home. Not even the dozen angry texts from Sans calling you a moron has dampened your mood. Without bothering to even attempt to go to your apartment, you just find the key to Sans, and Papyrus's unlocking the door, and entering. Crispin greets you immediately upon entering, but he isn't his usual happy self. Instead, he's whining, and snuffling around your feet. Worried, you bend down to pet him,

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" you ask him in a cooing voice. He whines, and hurries away towards the couch where you're surprised to find Papyrus lying down. 

Shouldn't he be at work? You're so sure he worked until at least seven today, and it's only just after 2PM. Striding over you can see he's a little purple in the face, and a bit sweaty. He's thrown an arm over his sockets and you're not even sure if he's sleeping. 

"Hey Paps?" you murmur in a soothing tone, and shake his arm. He doesn't stir. Concerned over his well-being, you place a hand on the top of his skull exposed under his arm. 

Stars, he's way too warm. Papyrus must be sick, and that's why he's home so early. Humming, you move his arm from his sockets to try, and wake him to get him into bed. He doesn't even stir, and just keeps sleeping. Damn. Well, guess you're piggybacking him to his bed. 

Standing straight again, you go down the hall to make sure Papyrus's bed is even ready for a person to sleep in. You've never been in the tall brother's room, and nothing prepared you for what you found. It's a sty. A literal pig sty. 

Trash is everywhere, dirty dishes, and clothes. His bed is just a mattress on the floor with no bedding on it since it appears to be balled up on the side. He's also definitely been smoking in here. There goes their damage deposit. Sighing, you first go to the linen closet to fish out some clean sheets, and pillow cases. Taking a few minutes you make up his bed, and toss his dirty bedding into the laundry hamper. Only then do you go grab Papyrus. 

He's a lot lighter than he looks, but it's still a struggle to get his spindly limbs under control since he's passed out, and really not helpful. Once you've gotten him though it's an easy trek to his bedroom where you carefully lay him down, and tuck him into bed. 

Next you're hurrying to the bathroom to grab the thermometer to take his temperature to make sure he's actually okay. Finding it where it was last time, you go back to Papyrus's room, and quickly take his temperature.

**.  
.  
.**

**94**

He's dangerously close to the 100 mark. This is worrisome. Biting your lip, you place the thermometer on his bedside table to use again in an hour then get up to grab a bowl of cold water, and a washcloth. Once both are acquired you're back, and placing the cold compress to his forehead. Papyrus doesn't even move, and just continues to sleep.

Unsure what to do with your time while you wait to see if his fever’s gone down, you actually just start cleaning his bedroom. Just picking up all the trash, and dirty dishes making sure to wash them all. You really don't want to have to listen to Sans bitch later about dirty dishes in the sink. It's one of his biggest pet peeves. You do all this while changing the compress on Papyrus's forehead a few times hopefully helping to cool his fever a little. 

After about an hour of cleaning, you retake Papyrus's temperature to see it's gone down to 92. Still not good, but at least it hasn't gotten any worse. As you're about to get up off the edge of his mattress because let's be real, it's not a bed, Papyrus shifts, and you stop. His sockets scrunch, and he groans softly before blinking open both of them. This is a rarity for you to see, but he shuts his blind one quickly, and squints a bit as he glances at you with his one good socket. 

Papyrus seems surprised to see you, and looks around a bit before rubbing his face,

"when'd i get to my room?" his voice is hoarse.

"I carried you here." you answer softly, figuring he's got a bad headache. He hums, and finally takes in the state of his room,

"...did you clean my room?"

"I was bored." you shrug, "Don't worry, I didn't rifle through anything. I'm not a snoop." 

"i know you're not." he murmurs softly. Well, that's interesting.

"How do you know I'm not a snoop?"

"cause i got a hunch you've got a soul of integrity. someone like you ain't gonna be snooping in other people's stuff."

"Oh. Well, that's kinda cool." you want to ask him more, but since he's sick you refrain from asking questions that can be asked at a later time. Instead you ask something important, "Paps, why'd you go to work today if you were this sick?"

He huffs, and turns onto his side, "doesn't matter. i'll be fine so you can go."

"Paps, I'm not going anywhere. At least not until your fever dips below 90." 

"why do you even care?" his good socket narrows a bit. You blink a little startled,

"Because you're my friend Papyrus," you tell him firmly, "and I care about what happens to you." you bite your lip a bit, "More importantly Papyrus you're...like family right?"

He stares at you for a moment, a ton of emotions flickering across his face. The small bit of joy, and slight flushing was nice to see (although the flush was probably due to his fever), but the obvious sadness, and fear weren’t. You wanted to ask if he was alright, but before you can he does something that truly surprised you. He moves, and wraps his arms around your thigh closest to him, pressing his face into your leg. You place your hand on his skull,

"Papyrus?" you whisper a little shocked. 

"...if you care as much as you say then please...please don't take him away from me." 

He means Sans. There's no way Papyrus would be saying this if he didn't have a fever, and was completely lucid. He's always been fantastic at hiding his true feelings. Patting his skull soothingly, you murmur,

"Papy, why do you think I'm going to take him away?"

"if you don't have a baby with him, and extend your life...you'll take him from me." he sounds so miserable, "i need him too you know. he's my big brother...i need him...please." 

Continuing to pat his skull softly, you reassure him,

"Papyrus, I already decided to do it. Sans, and I have talked about it, and while it still scares the hell outta me I'm going to do it. I love your brother, and I don't want to cut his life off so early. I also don't want to age while he doesn't. It'll be hard saying goodbye to all my friends, and family that I love when their time comes, but I know I'll be supported by Sans. Not only him though, but you too, right? After all, we'll be family." 

"we're already family." he mumbles into your leg. He’s relaxed considerably at your words, and his grip is a lot less crushing. 

A giddy warmth spread into your soul hearing he thinks of you as family, and a small smile graces your face,

"Papyrus?" you whisper leaning down towards him as best you can.

"hmm?" he moves his skull to look up at you, and you swear that purple flush on his cheeks darkens a little,

"I love you." 

He blinks in surprise, but smiles closing his socket, and reaches up to push your face away,

"i love you too stupid." he sighs, sounding pretty dang happy, and moves to lay back, "i guess if i had to have anyone as a sister i'm glad it was you." 

"Nawww, I'm glad to have you as a very much older brother." 

He snickers, "right, you're much younger than me." 

"And you're 499 yes, yes."

"ooh, you already knew my age." 

"Sans told me forever ago, dork." you chuckle. 

"figured." 

You sit, and chat with Papyrus taking his temperature once more finding it's now well below 90. He falls asleep again shortly after, and you leave him to sleep, but keep his door open so you can hear him if he calls for you. Crispin has sneaked by you, and you just know he's gone to sleep with Papyrus. That's fine since he's sick. You can concede defeat just this once. 

Sans should be home soon since he's now off overtime duty, so you take a seat on the couch, and just watch TV. It's been a while since you caught up on all your shows. You sort of lose track of time, and are startled when you hear the lock click on the front door. Quickly pausing your show, you turn towards Sans as he enters. He catches sight of you, and glowers a bit, shutting the door in an irritated manner before stomping over to you. The moment he opens his mouth, you’re shushing him,

"Shhh!" he blinks baffled, and you explain pointing towards the hallway, "Paps is sick. He left work early, and when I came home he was passed out on the couch. I got him into his bed, and have been watching him all afternoon." 

Worry flashes across Sans's face, and without a word he moves down the hallway at a pretty swift gait. You follow after him as he goes into Papyrus's room, and you watch as he sits down on his brother's bed to gently shake him awake. You want to stop him, to tell him to let Papyrus sleep, but something is obviously wrong since Sans seems almost a little panicked. 

"hey sans." Papyrus croaks out once he's woken. Sans growls,

"HOW LONG THIS TIME?" 

Papyrus is quiet for a bit before answering, "...six days."

"IF YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME PAPYRUS! NOT KEEP GOING UNTIL YOU GET SICK! YOU KNOW HOW THAT WORRIES ME!" Sans quiets, “YOU KNOW HOW I CAN’T STAND TO SEE YOU THIS WAY.” 

"i know." he mumbles, sounding slightly sheepish. Sans sighs,

"ARE YOU FEELING ANY BETTER?" 

"yeah, sweetheart took care of me." he grins his eye light flickering to you then back to Sans, "she also told me she agreed to extend her life. i hope you guys have a little girl." 

You snort, and can't help but interject, "Why?" 

He shrugs, "never seen a female skeleton monster. figure it might be cool." 

"THE INFANT'S GENDER DOESN'T MATTER. I JUST WANT THEM HEALTHY." Sans huffs, but still smiles, his previous panic gone. Papyrus grins,

"a girl would still be cool though." 

Sans rolls his eye lights, and you can't help, but laugh. While you wish Papyrus hadn't gotten sick, you're kind of glad you got that moment with him earlier. You hadn’t known he felt that way, and you're glad you could put his mind at ease. Hearing that he thinks of you like a sister was just an added bonus.


	20. House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go look at a house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating yesterday. I'm back visiting my parents, so I couldn't quite get it done for yesterday!

Papyrus thankfully felt better the next day, and seemed to be pretty chipper now that he knows you're not going to cause the untimely demise of his older brother. In fact, your relationship with him seems better than ever, which is a nice added side benefit.

Today you're off to look at another house. Sans has already briefed both you, and Papyrus that it's a bit larger than what you've looked at already. Apparently it's still within his budget though. Not that he'll tell you, or Papyrus his budget even though all of you are going to have your names on the mortgage. You let him keep his secrets for now since you know you’ll get the answers you crave eventually. 

The three of you left your apartment building around midmorning, and headed out to the more suburban area of Ebott. As Sans drives though you're becoming pretty aware that you're getting closer to the nicer, more pricier part of Ebott. Just how nice is this house he's found? You get your answer when he drives up to a gated community, and talks to the security guard at the gate. As he drives away, you lean forward in the backseat,

"Sans, this is a little fancier than I was expecting. A gated community?" 

He nods, but keeps his eyes on the road, “I WANT IT SAFE.”

“Were we not safe at the other places we looked at? Is that why you turned them down so quickly?”

“THEY WEREN’T RIGHT. THE HOME HAS TO BE PERFECT.”

“Why?”

He shifts in his seat a bit, and you can see his purple flushed cheeks from back here, “BECAUSE...THIS IS WHERE WE’LL RAISE OUR FAMILY WHEN IT HAPPENS. SO IT MUST BE PERFECT.”

“Pfft, you dork.” you poke the back of his skull, and he swiftly smacks your hand away. Papyrus smirks from the front seat, and pokes his brother’s cheek, 

“yeah, ya dork.”

“DON’T YOU TWO START!” he barks, “HONESTLY, I THINK I’D PREFER IF YOU HATED EACH OTHER INSTEAD OF BEING AS THICK AS THIEVES.”

“Paps, and I will never hate each other.” you mock gasp in fake shock.

“never. besties for life.” Papyrus chimes in right on cue. 

“WELL, I HATE YOU BOTH.”

“No, you don’t!” you both say at the same time. Papyrus shoots you a grin. Smirking back at him, you put up your fist, and he promptly gives you a quick fist bump. Sans sighs obviously aggravated. Snickering, you lean back into your seat just as Sans pulls into your destination. 

From where you’re sitting you can see it’s huge. This isn’t a house, it’s a freaking mansion. What the fuck Sans? It has to be at least three levels with ascending stairs up to a small porch leading to double doors. The outside of the home is modern with stucco, and stone siding with a pretty little garden. Jaw dropping you squeak out, 

“Sans, what the hell?!”

He glances at you, “IT’S WITHIN THE BUDGET.”

“What fucking budget, and on what fucking planet?!”

“LANGUAGE.”

“Sans.” you deadpan, and he huffs, 

“IT’S NOT THAT BAD.” he grumbles, “IT’S COMPLETELY WITHIN MY MEANS, AND IT’S GOT ENOUGH BEDROOMS PLUS AN OFFICE SPACE FOR ME.”

“How many bedrooms is enough bedrooms, cause there’s only three of us?”

“IT HAS FIVE BEDROOMS PLUS THE OFFICE SPACE, AND BEFORE YOU TRY TO CUT ME OFF,” he stops you before you speak, “WE NEED MORE THAN THREE BEDROOMS. FOR CHILDREN.” he then gets out of the car, and you’re left calling after him, 

“Children as in plural Sans?” he shuts the door, “SANS, CHILDREN AS IN PLURAL?!”

Papyrus is trying his best to stifle his laughter from the front seat, and you give him a light smack making his laughter come to life. 

“Ha, ha, laugh it up funny man.” you stick your tongue out at him, “C’mon you gotta be on my side here, this is insane.”

“not really. he’s right, this is within his means, and he wants you to have the best so here it is.” he gestures to the house, and unbuckles his seatbelt, getting out of the car without another word. 

These skeletons are insane. Sighing, you unbuckle your own seatbelt, and get out to follow them. Your realtor a, Mr. Victor Jacobs is waving at the three of you from the porch. He’s got a big smile on his face, and motions towards the front door, 

“I hope I’ve found what you’re looking for this time Mr. Serif. I promise you, this is the best community I could find for a family.”

All this family, and children talk is making you slightly nervous. It’s like everyone is expecting you to get pregnant right away, and you’d only just barely agreed to do this. There’s been so much chatter lately over you, and Sans starting a family when you’ve been barely together for two months now. Sure, you’re soulmates, and you can’t imagine not being with him but you kind of wish everyone would cool it for a hot minute. 

You’re the last to climb the porch steps, and Victor smiles at you. He’s met you a few times before, but the two of you didn’t really interact all that much. 

“It’s good to see you again ma’am. I’m really hoping you like this one today. Your husband was very specific, and I think I met all the criteria.”

You flush bright red, “O-Oh, Sans isn’t um…” Victor tilts his head, and you just avert your gaze, “Nevermind. Let’s just look at the house.”

His smile returns, and you hazard a glance at Sans who has this cocky little grin on his face, and behind him you can see Papyrus coughing into his hand, obviously trying to hide his laughter. Assholes. 

Victor opens one of the double doors, and leads you into a gorgeous foyer. The floors are a lovely redwood, with the walls a pretty cream color that made the room seem light, and warm. Off to the right, you can see into the dining room, and two more double doors leading to the same porch you just stepped off of outside. To the left is another room probably meant to be a living room, or a sitting room. You’re so busy just looking around that you’ve missed everything Victor’s said to Sans as he motions for you all to explore, and that he’d be here to answer any questions. Whatever, he probably didn’t say anything important. 

Following Sans, you move through the foyer passing a set of stairs going down, and into what Victor called the great room which is attached to a gigantic open kitchen. Seriously, it’s huge, and you can only imagine the great things Sans could get up to in here. He loved to cook, and with a kitchen like this he could actually do it properly. Alongside the kitchen is a breakfast nook, and a sunroom which looks like it’d be really lovely to read in. 

Wandering into the sunroom, you find it’s actually quite pleasant inside, and you’re starting to feel a little more salty over the fact that you’re actually falling in love with this house. Moving back out of the sunroom, you look around the kitchen. It’s an eat-in kitchen with a big island in the middle, a sink attached to it, and from here you can see the door to the pantry. Breezing over, you stick your head in to find it’s actually a walk in pantry. Stars, this place is big. Behind the kitchen is a short hallway leading to a half bathroom. Humming, you nearly bump into Papyrus who apparently had been following you. 

“Whoops, sorry.” 

“kay, remember when i said i wasn’t on your side earlier?” he suddenly whispers to you,

“Yeah, it was like 15 minutes ago dude, why?”

“cause i am now. this place is insane, what the hell?”

“Right?! It’s huge. Paps, this place has a sunroom. A sunroom!”

“saw it sweetheart trust me, and apparently we have two more floors to go.”

Whispering since you can see Sans eyeing the two of you, you ask, “Still think this is within his means?”

“well yeah, it still is, but i didn’t think he’d get this swanky, and i literally have one question for you sweetheart.”

“Which is?”

“is your pussy made of silk, or something cause,” he motions around with his index fingers, “damn.”

“Papyrus!” you squawk loudly, and start cackling giving him a playful shove making him start laughing, his face lit up in a brilliant smile. 

“WHAT IN TORIEL’S NAME ARE YOU TWO DOING?” Sans comes up behind the two of you, and both of you glance at one another before at the same time chiming, 

“Nothing!” “nothing.”

He gives you the most dubious look you’ve ever seen before shaking his head, and moving back into the kitchen. You, and Papyrus give each other one last look before snickering, and following after him. Your little group makes its way back to the great room where you take a quick moment to peek around the room that would be Sans’s office if you moved in here. It’s attached to the great room with two sliding glass panel double doors. This room had carpeted floors instead of wood, and had pretty blue walls. Like everything else in this house it’s pretty big. You turn to Sans, 

“This is like twice the size of your office right now. Do you need an office this big?”

He nods, “CERTAINLY. LOTS OF ROOM ISN’T AN ISSUE SINCE THERE’S ALWAYS A WAY TO FILL IT.”

“With what?” you have to ask. He flushes a little purple, and motions around the room, 

“WELL, I CAN PUT A DESK THERE, AND THEN RIGHT THERE,” he motions close to where he said his desk would be, “I CAN PUT A PLAYPEN...SO OUR LITTLE BABYBONES CAN BE IN HERE WITH ME WHILE I WORK.”

Okay, that’s cute as hell. You can’t help, but smile, and kiss his blushing cheek making it turn even more purple. Sure, you wanted the baby talk to cool it, but watching Sans get all flustered is always adorable. Leaving the office, you ignore the curving staircase leading upstairs, and instead head for the staircase leading downstairs right beside it. Your group descends into what looks like a sort of rec room that like the office was carpeted with a freaking bar of all things right in front of you as you get off the staircase. Off to the right is another fireplace, and probably what’s meant to be the real rec room. Where you’re standing just in front of the bar was an area most likely meant for a poker table, or something. To the left is another door, and entering it you find this is the first bedroom you’ve gotten to see. Victor speaks up here, 

“This here is the guest bedroom. That door there leads to the bathroom you just passed.” he motions to the door off to the side. Nodding, you take a moment to look around. It’s a pretty large room for a guest room. How big are the actual bedrooms?

Apparently having seen all there is to see downstairs, you all trek back up the stairs, and into the great room. It’s lucky that you’re so used to going up, and down stairs all day long, not that these are anything like the stairs back at your crappy apartment building. Stopping in the great room, Papyrus says he’s going for a quick smoke out on the attached covered deck just outside near the breakfast nook. He tells you, and Sans to go on ahead, and that he’ll catch up. So, onwards your little weird family continues going, up the curving stairs, and into an open hallway upstairs that overlooked the kitchen, great room, and the foyer down below. 

You, and Sans quickly look around in the first three smaller bedrooms, plus the bathrooms attached before finally entering the master bedroom. He smirks, 

“AND THIS WOULD BE OUR ROOM, PRINCESS.” 

As you look around the huge room with an ensuite bathroom, sitting room, and it’s own deck, you’re pretty sure your mouth is agape. It’s fucking huge! It’s just you, and Sans in the room right now since Victor said he’d wait downstairs for Papyrus, so your boyfriend feeling more comfortable with just you takes your hand, and runs his thumb over the back of your hand softly, 

“WHAT ARE YOU THINKING PRINCESS? YOU’VE BEEN VERY QUIET THIS WHOLE TIME.”

“I’m just...in awe, and a little bewildered Sans. This place is freaking huge. What made you want to get a place this big in the first place?”

“...BACK UNDERGROUND PAPYRUS, AND I LIVED IN A SMALL TWO BEDROOM HOUSE. THE TWO OF US CONSTANTLY TRIPPED OVER ONE ANOTHER, THEN WE MOVED TO THE SURFACE, AND WENT FROM CRAPPY APARTMENT TO CRAPPY APARTMENT. NOW, I’VE GOT THE FUNDS, AND THE MEANS TO BUY A HOME THAT MY FAMILY DESERVES. THAT YOU DESERVE.”

You soften, “Sans.” you tsk, and pull him into a gentle hug swaying from side to side with him, “You don’t need to buy some grand house for us. I’d live anywhere as long as I’m with you.” 

He hums in response, and nuzzles his skull into your shoulder, “BUT, I WANT TO. I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, AND I WANT PAPYRUS TO BE HAPPY. I KNOW WE GET ON HIS NERVES SOMETIMES.”

You snicker, “More like all the time, babe.” you kiss his forehead, and he chuckles, 

“YES WELL, HERE HE WOULDN’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT. NOT ONLY THAT,” he pulls back, and moves farther into the room, “WITH A ROOM THIS LARGE...OUR LITTLE ONE CAN ROOM WITH US FOR A WHILE. A CRIB COULD GO RIGHT THERE.” he motions to where he’s thinking, and you smile. He smiles back, “I KNOW ALL THIS TALK OF BABIES IS MAKING YOU FEEL UNEASY, BUT I WANT THIS HOME TO BE OUR HOME FOR A LONG TIME. SO YEARS FROM NOW WHEN WE HAVE A LITTLE BABYBONES WE’LL BE READY.” you’re surprised he caught on to your discomfort. You thought you’d hid it well. He chuckles, “THOUGHT I MISSED THE SMALL MOMENTS OF PANIC ON YOUR FACE DID YOU? TOO BAD SINCE YOU’RE LIKE AN OPEN BOOK, PRINCESS.” he walks back over, and takes your hand again, “I KNOW IT WON’T BE A WHILE UNTIL WE DO THE RESONANCE TO HELP START TRANSITION YOU INTO A MAGE, I’M JUST LOOKING AHEAD LOVE.” 

Feeling way more at ease, you give him a smile squeezing his hand before moving in to press your forehead against his,

“You stopped aging at 27 right?”

“AROUND THERE, YES.”

“Then we’ll do it soon. Not like tomorrow, or anything, but in the next year, or so.” you murmur, quietly, “I don’t want to age more than you. That’s scarier than anything else Sans. The thought of aging without you.” 

“I MUST ADMIT I’M UNSURE IF YOU EVEN TOLD ME YOUR EXACT AGE, PRINCESS.”

“I’m younger than you.” you reply a little cheekily, “A man doesn’t ask a woman’s age. Sans.” 

He blinks, and tsks, but smiles, “OF COURSE, BUT ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO IT THAT SOON? WE COULD WAIT A FEW MORE YEARS, LOVE.” he rubs his thumb against the back of your hand again, and you shake your head,

“No, I want to age with you Sans. I wanna grow old when you grow old, and I mean, the age I stop at is how I’ll look for a while, right? I think I look pretty good right now, don’t you?” you smile back at him. 

He pulls back to study your face. It’s quiet in the room for a while as he does this. Finally his grin widens, and he chuckles lightly, 

“WELL ALRIGHT THEN, IT’S DECIDED. WITHIN THE NEXT YEAR.”

Nodding with a giant grin of your own, you pull back completely, and sigh, “Great. Now, let me look at this bathroom that will be attached to our bedroom.” you give him a small wink, and walk over to the attached ensuite. 

He calls after you as you enter the bathroom, “I TAKE IT WE’RE TAKING THE HOUSE THEN?”

“This is the house you want Sans...so...this bathroom is huge, what the fuck?”

“LANGUAGE PRINCESS.” he chastises coming in behind you, and you motion around, 

“This is our bathroom?” he nods, “Meant just for us?” he nods again.

The bathroom is equipped with a double vanity, a giant tub, not only that, but a standing shower definitely big enough for two people. You smirk, and bend in to whisper in his ear, 

“Does that mean at one point you’re going to fuck me, oh so hard in that shower?”

“IF MY BROTHER, AND THE REALTOR WEREN’T HERE I’D DO IT RIGHT NOW.” he whispers back, grinning cockily at you. 

“Ooh, I love when you’re all confident, baby.” 

“ONLY THE BEST FOR YOU.” he brushes his teeth along your lips, and you smile. 

“ooh, it’s getting heated in here.”

You, and Sans pull away to find Papyrus leaning against the door frame. He’s got a huge smirk on his face, but it looks a little strained for some reason. Figuring he’s just tired, you press on, and ask, 

“How was the deck?”

“big, like everything else in this house.” he chuckles. You shrug, and place your hands on your hips, 

“Let’s get it.”

“AGREED.” 

Both you, and Sans look at Papyrus who raises a brow then motions around with one finger, 

“if you two think i’m gonna turn all this down you’re nuts.” he pushes off the doorframe, and gets the most sinister look on his face before shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets, “let me haggle the price sans.”

Sans cackles darkly, and gets just as sinister a grin on his face, “BY ALL MEANS BROTHER. GO GET US A GOOD DEAL.”

“trust me bro, i’ll have ‘em down to half price before you know it.” he wanders off probably to find Victor, and let him know you want the house. You glance at Sans, 

“Are we about to rip off these homeowners?”

“ABSOLUTELY.”

“Sans.” you give him a warning tone, and he looks at you seeing your displeased look, “Give these people a fair price. This house is huge, not to mention lovely. Don’t rip them off.” 

He tsks loudly, and without a word strides out the door to catch up to Papyrus to make sure he doesn’t go too crazy. Humming in contentment that you’re not about to rip off some innocent people, you go back out into the master bedroom to look around, and try to imagine what your life will be like once you move in here. You glance at the space Sans had pointed out earlier for a crib, and you can’t help but smile as you imagine a little baby skeleton that looks just like Sans reaching out for you, their smile wide, and beautiful purple eye lights shining. 

**\----**

You begin moving a week later. Sans never ended up divulging how much the house cost, or how badly they haggled the previous owners. Papyrus seemed a little irritated when it was brought up, so you assume it was fair. 

Moving, as always is always a huge pain, but Sans had gone out to buy a lot of new furniture the day after the house was purchased. So, at least those pieces weren't an issue since the store delivered them, and moved them. What was an issue, was moving what was in your two apartments to the house. It was decided that your old couch wasn't really needed, so you sold it to a cute little couple along with a few other things you no longer needed like kitchen appliances. Actually, a lot of your furniture was sold including your bed. You hadn't slept on it in a month, so you're more comfortable in Sans's bed anyway.

Both Sans, and Papyrus insisted they needed to take this really old green couch of theirs with them. Sure it was comfy, but stars it's an ugly color. When you asked Sans about it he explained that it was the only piece of furniture they managed to get to the surface from their old home Underground before the government closed it off. You couldn't say no after that, especially after Sans told you how most of their possessions were still Underground including family photos, and the like. Monsters have been on the surface for so long, why is so much of their stuff still cut off from them! 

Surprisingly, your landlord had told both you, and Sans not to bother with finding new tenants when you'd gone to tell him you were moving, and that he would take care of everything. You get the feeling he's still remembering the Jaime incident, and is still just glad you didn't press charges. Also, he's probably super glad to see you go. 

So, when moving day comes, you don't have an obscene amount of things to move, but you still enlist the help of Gil, and Luke although that may have been a mistake. Luke is on a high because of course Daisy said yes, and now they're engaged, but Gil is pouty cause Luke ask you to be his Best Woman. Not only do you have to deal with that, but since Sans's heat threw your cycle out of whack, you forgot your period would start at a different time, and wouldn't you know it, it starts the day before you move. So, you're bloated, crampy, and grumpy.

Not only that, but Sans, and Papyrus both keep shooting you off looks, and you're sort of ready for it to stop. What is the big deal? You've been snapping at them all more than usual, and making sarcastic remarks. None of them have even dared to question you on it. At least that's what you thought until Gil, and Luke start bantering with one another. They're not subtle at all.

"Time of the month?" Gil whispers to Luke. You have ears, you can hear that. Luke shakes his head,

"No, it should be later because she shoulda had it like two weeks ago."

You sigh, and glare at them, "Kay, I've told you more than 100 times you guys. It's creepy when you map our cycles." 

"How else are we supposed to know when to duck?" Gil replies with a smirk, "Lulu gets so irritable, and you can be scary too Shy. No offense." 

"Some taken." you snap, "Ugh, this sucks. Being a woman sucks." 

"So it IS the time of the month." Luke concludes, "That's so weird, cause our calendar has never been off before."

You just glare again as Sans interrupts now dropping another box at the kitchen,

"TIME OF THE MONTH?" he tilts his head a bit. Oh, no fucking way. He had to know what menstruation is right?

Luke nods, "Yeah, time of the month. Almost every woman has one, and it's the time you say only two words to everything she says." 

Sans seems to be listening intently, so Luke smirks, and answers,

"Yes dear." 

You throw an empty box at him which he easily dodges. 

"Fuck you, Luke." 

"LANGUAGE." Sans chastises, and you retort without thinking,

"Shove your language."

He blinks in surprise at you, and you can't help, but sigh in frustration,

"This is your fault anyway! You threw my cycle out of whack, and now my period comes at a time I don’t expect!”

Both Luke, and Gil share a glance looking equally confused. Gil points to Sans, “How is it his fault?”

“Because his stupid heat makes me ovulate again.”

“His what?” Luke has the most childish look of glee on his face while Sans has turned bright purple, and coughs loudly. Gil also looks pretty gleeful, 

“Did you say heat? Like what dogs do?”

Sans steps in there, “NO, NOT WHAT DOGS DO.” he frowns, and Gil rubs his neck probably feeling slightly abashed, “I’M NOT AN ANIMAL. IT’S A NATURAL WAY MONSTERS USE TO HELP WITH REPRODUCTION, AND IS NORMALLY NOT BROUGHT UP IN RANDOM CONVERSATIONS.” he gives you an unimpressed look, and you do actually feel sheepish here. You hadn’t meant to embarrass him, 

“Sorry, baby.” you murmur, and kiss his forehead. He accepts your apology kiss, but still huffs a bit before asking, 

“NOW EXPLAIN WHY YOU’RE SO UPSET.”

Glancing at Luke, and Gil you move your hand in a shooing motion. They thankfully catch the hint, and leave. Sighing, you turn your attention back to Sans, 

“Every human woman has what’s called a cycle. In the middle of that cycle we ovulate. You’ve experienced this.” he nods, 

“I REMEMBER.”

“Well, if a human woman isn’t impregnated during her ovulation cycle she has what’s known as menstruation. It’s-”

He holds up a hand, “I KNOW WHAT IT IS PRINCESS. I ONLY DIDN’T REALIZE IT WOULD MAKE YOU SO IRRITABLE. IT ALSO EXPLAINS YOUR SCENT AT THE MOMENT. I THOUGHT YOU WERE ATTEMPTING TO TEASE ME IN SOME POOR WAY, ESPECIALLY BECAUSE YOU KNOW PAPYRUS CAN SMELL YOU TOO.”

You stare at him, “What?”

“YOUR SCENT IS VERY STRONG RIGHT NOW.”

Just great. Flushing bright red, you sputter, “Do I smell bad?”

Now he flushes, “OPPOSITE ACTUALLY.” he scratches his cheek a little bashfully. 

Oh. Well, now those looks he, and Papyrus have been giving you make sense. You shift a bit uneasily, 

“Does it bother you?”

“NO.” he answers firmly, “YOU’RE FINE, LOVE.” 

Soothed that you’re not making some terrible faux pas, you smile at him only for a new question to come to your mind. It’s something you’ve thought of before, but kept forgetting to ask Sans, 

“So, will I have to live with a menstrual cycle for 3000 years?”

He shakes his head, “NO, IT SHOULD STOP WHEN A NORMAL HUMANS WOULD. HOWEVER, UNTIL THEN YOU’LL HAVE TO LIVE WITH A DOUBLE WHAMMY, UNFORTUNATELY.”

Crap, “What sort of double whammy?”

“ONCE YOU BECOME A MAGE, AND EXTEND YOUR LIFE TO MINE YOU’LL EXPERIENCE A SORT OF MINI HEAT WHEN I GO INTO MY HEAT. IT WON’T BE TO THE LEVEL OF MINE IF I STAY AWAY FOR THE WEEK, THEN YOU’LL PROBABLY JUST BE A LITTLE BIT UNCOMFORTABLE. HOWEVER,” you don’t like the however, “IF I’M AROUND YOU’LL EXPERIENCE A FULL BLOWN HEAT JUST LIKE MINE. WITH ALL IT ENTAILS.” 

Fantastic. 

“So, how long are monsters considered, uh...fertile? Able to reproduce?”

“I WILL BE ABLE TO REPRODUCE MY WHOLE LIFE, JUST AS A HUMAN MALE CAN. YOU WILL PROBABLY STOP BEING FERTILE WHEN WE REACH OLD AGE LIKE ANY NORMAL HUMAN WOMAN WOULD.”

“And when would we start aging?”

“CLOSE TO 3000, GIVE, OR TAKE.”

You sigh, “I still can’t believe I’m gonna live to be over 3000 years old.”

A bang makes you jump, and you whirl to find a shocked Luke staring at you. He’d had a box of what you’re hoping is just books in his hands, and when he’d heard what you’d said he dropped it in his surprise. You hadn’t told any of your friends, or family about this yet, and if you’re honest, you’re not quite ready, but if Luke asks you’re not going to lie. 

“W-What does that mean Shiloh?” he stutters out, “What do you mean you’re gonna live to be 3000 years old?”

Rubbing your arm nervously, you glance at Sans then him, “Monsters live long lives Luke, and my soulmate bond with Sans...it’s different from your bond with Daisy.” this feels really difficult to talk about.

“How?”

“FOR STARTERS WE CAN FEEL EACH OTHERS STRONG EMOTIONS. AN EXAMPLE WOULD BE THAT SHILOH IS VERY ANXIOUS RIGHT NOW, BUT ALSO FEELING GUILTY FOR WHATEVER REASON.” Sans pipes up, looking at you, “OUR SOULS ARE VERY INTRICATELY WOVEN TOGETHER BY LET’S SAY...STRING. IF MY SOUL IS TUGGED IN ONE DIRECTION, HERS IS TUGGED ALONG.” 

You know Sans is taking over because he can tell just how uncomfortable you really are.

“O-Okay, but what has that got to do with Shiloh living an ass long time?”

“I DIE WHEN SHILOH DIES.” Sans answers, simply, “WHETHER SHE DIES AT 30, 80, OR 3000. WHEN SHE PASSES, I WILL FOLLOW WITHOUT QUESTION. NORMALLY MY LIFESPAN WOULD REACH INTO THE 3000 RANGE, BUT IF SHILOH WERE TO AGE NORMALLY THEN I WOULD PASS SOMETIME IN THE NEXT 60 YEARS. HOWEVER, THERE IS A WAY TO EXTEND HER LIFE TO MATCH MINE, AND SHE’S AGREED TO DO IT.”

Luke’s gaze is boring into you, and it suddenly feels very warm in here. He shifts a bit closer, 

“Shy, is that true?”

You nod, rubbing your arm again, “Yes.” you murmur, “I’m...going to extend my life so I can age with Sans, not without him.”

“...Shiloh, you...you’ll outlive all of us. You’ll have to watch us all die. Did you think of that?” Luke’s voice is breathy with incredulity. 

“Of course I thought of that Luke!” you finally look at him, “It’s all I thought about before saying yes, and yeah this is scary as hell, but wanna know what’s even scarier?” he blinks, and you point at Sans, “Aging while he doesn’t. If I don’t do this Luke, I’ll age, and become old, and wrinkly just like all humans do one day, but Sans won’t change. Not even a little bit.” your lip trembles, “Luke, I love Sans. I don’t want to cut his life short, and not only that, but I don’t want to take him from the people who love him. If I die, and take him with me, Papyrus is alone. How is that fair Luke?”

“But you won’t age Shiloh! We’ll get old while you stay like this!” he motions towards you, “Isn’t that scary? Not aging while we all do? What about Kody, and Velda? They’ll age, and die while you never change. You’re triplets Shy, isn’t that weird? Have you even told Papa Thom, and Cole about this yet?”

“I’ll tell them when I’m ready.” you counter, “And yeah, this is scary Luke, but I’m trying to be brave. I’m trying to be positive, and I’d appreciate your support!” 

It gets quiet, and stays that way as you, and Luke stare at each other. Gil, and Papyrus eventually come back into the room chuckling about something with Crispin trotting behind them. Both instantly pick up on the heavy vibe in the room, and stop. Gil looks between you, and Luke, 

“Uh...what’d we miss?”

“Shy’s gonna do something stupid.” Luke huffs out, and Gil looks at you as you bristle, 

“Making sure my soulmate doesn’t die an early death isn’t stupid, Luke! You’re the one being stupid!” you snap back. 

“Oh, cause watching all of your family, and friends age, and die while you don’t isn’t stupid?” he bites back. 

Gil holds up both hands, “Whoa, whoa hold it. Someone explain to me what’s going on please?”

Since you, and Luke seem to just be glaring at one another Sans turns to tell Gil everything you just told Luke. He’s in just as much shock as Luke is, but seems to be taking it a little better. Gil walks over to Luke, and places a hand on his shoulder,

“C’mon Luke, it’s her decision, and her life. We gotta respect that.” 

Luke shoves his hand off him, “No freaking way, Gil! C’mon, you gotta see my side here. This is ridiculous!” he turns to you, “You said, you would be taking Sans away from people who love him, but what you don’t get is he’s taking you away from us! He’s gonna turn you into some sort of...some sort of unnatural…” 

You know what word he’s thinking, and anger bubbles in your gut as you icily interrupt, 

“Monster?”

The room gets scary silent with Gil nervously looking between you, and Luke as the two of you stare each other down. You don’t think Luke has the stones to answer, but you’re wrong, 

“You said it, not me.”

Papyrus immediately whistles, and picks up Crispin while muttering, “let’s get outta here little buddy. it’s about to pop off.” then he’s gone hurrying from the room with your dog. Who are you kidding? Papyrus left the room with his dog.

You’ve never been so angry at one of your friends in your life. Going to take a step forward, Sans grabs your arm, and holds firm stopping you from moving. He can definitely feel your rage. The room stays silent as you all stare at one another. It goes on for an uncomfortable amount of time before it’s broken by the sounds of Hannah, and Rachel excitedly coming into the room. 

“Hey guys, guess what?!” Hannah cheers as she comes into the room, definitely missing the vibe, “Rachel, and I have amazing news!” she waves a piece of paper in her hand, “We got approved to adopt!” 

When no one says anything, they finally pick up on the room’s atmosphere. Hannah lowers the paper, and looks around, 

“What happened?”

Gil moves, and hurriedly whispers what’s just happened plus why Luke’s upset. When you’d imagined telling your friends about your plans to extend your life, it never played out like this. It couldn’t go any worse than this honestly. 

Hannah now caught up to speed, asks a question Gil, and Luke didn’t bother to ask.

“So, how do you extend your life exactly?”

You turn your steely gaze from Luke, and look to her, “I have to become a mage.”

Gil, Hannah, and Rachel all blink in surprise, “For real?” Hannah asks, and you nod, “How?”

“It’s a little complicated, but to simplify it, I’ll have to have a baby.”

“Oh, okay.” Hannah seems to be taking this the best. You just knew your best friend would come through, and you give her an appreciative glance, 

“Well, at least someone is taking it well.”

“Oh, I’m freaking out honey don’t think I’m not.” Hannah sighs, “But I also know it’s your life Shy, and literally none of our business. Am I sad we won’t grow old together? Yeah, course I am, but I mean I can also dump my grandkids on you, and I know they’ll be okay. Right?”

“Right.” you smile at her, “I may not get to age with you guys, but I’ll still be here for your kids, your grandkids, and all the kids after that. I’ll always watch over them for you.” you walk over to her, and give her a big hug, “And congratulations Hannah. I’m so excited for you, and Rachel. I know you’ve been trying to get approved for a while, and I can’t wait to meet the little baby you bring home.”

She chuckles, and hugs you back fiercely, “If I’m lucky maybe we’ll get them around the time you have your special baby. Baby BFF’s?”

“Duh.” you sniff, starting to feel a little emotional, and it doesn’t help that you can hear Hannah sniffing as well. Here come the waterworks. 

Lip trembling the dam breaks, and you start crying as does Hannah. You blubber out, “I love you!”

“I love you too stupid!” Hannah blubbers back. 

The two of you are enveloped in another set of arms, and you look to find Gil. He smiles, and kisses both your cheeks, “I love you both too!”

“We love you dummy!” you snivel, and try to smile. Now you’re only missing Luke who seems to have lost most of his fire. 

Sniffing, you wipe your nose on your sleeve as you pull away from Hannah, and Gil. You hear Sans tsk, and walk away. He comes back a moment later with a box of kleenex, and hands it to you. Thanking him with a smile, you take the tissues, and blow your nose handing some to Hannah as well. Glancing back at Luke, you find him in the same spot as he was before although he doesn’t look as angry as before. He just looks sad. 

“Luke?” Hannah tries, but he just shakes his head,

“I need time to think about this. Sorry Shiloh, but right now I’m...I’m not okay with this.” he sighs, and rubs the back of his neck, “I’m uh...I’m just gonna go for now. I’ll call you when I figure this out.”

You don’t stop him as he walks out, leaving you all behind. If he wants to think that’s fine. All you’re hoping is that you haven’t lost one of your best friends for forever. Hannah rubs your arm, 

“He’ll come back Shy.”

Rachel nods, “Yeah, you’ll see.” she gives you an encouraging smile before looking around a bit, “Why don’t you take us on a tour of this place? It looks huge, and it’ll probably take your mind off Luke.”

She’s got a point. Glancing at Sans, you murmur, “You okay to keep moving stuff while I do this?”

He nods, “OF COURSE. GO AHEAD.”

Kissing his forehead gratefully, you head off to show your friends your new home. You actually manage to keep it together pretty well for the rest of the day. Hannah, and Rachel stay to help fill the void in the moving crew that Luke left, and Lulu even shows up at one point as does surprisingly Daisy. Gil takes Lulu aside, and you know he’s filling her in. Daisy on the other hand comes right up to you, and rubs your arm reassuringly, 

“He’ll come around Shiloh.” she murmurs to you. 

Apparently, she hadn’t agreed with how Luke handled things, and came over to reassure you that she not only does understand, but she’d help bring Luke around. Lulu is thankfully just as accepting, and almost seems in awe of the fact that you’ll live so long. At one point it’s even brought up that you’ll be having a baby in the next couple of years, (they don’t actually know that it’ll happen within the next year), and the girls seem pretty excited. Gil only becomes excited once he hears the baby will look like Sans. According to him, that’s “mad wicked”. He’s always been a charmer. However, they do help keep your mind off the fact that you’d gotten into a fight with Luke for most of the day as they helped you get moved in. 

It’s not until later that night when you’re sitting on your bed in your new bedroom that it really sinks in. Sans is in the bathroom taking a quick shower before bed. He’d done a lot of work today, so you can’t blame him. It’d taken a lot of effort, and sweat to get the three of you moved in today, and have everything set up, but you managed. There were still boxes here, and there that needed to be unpacked, but other than that you were moved into your new home. 

Sitting on the bed picking at the covers, the fight with Luke just keeps racing through your mind making you feel more, and more crestfallen over the whole ordeal. You just want to forget the fight ever happened, and that everything is fine. Trying to think of other things doesn’t work, and you’d already attempted to read. It didn’t work. Sighing, you stand up, and pace around a bit. The room is silent except for the sound of running water in the bathroom. 

You glance at the bathroom door. Sans has been in there longer than you expected. His quick shower has turned into an actual full on shower apparently. Hopefully, he finishes soon so you can talk to him about this. If anyone can take your mind off this, it’s Sans. Continuing to pace, you completely miss the sound of the shower being turned off. So lost in your own thoughts, that you miss the bathroom door being opened. 

"IF YOU KEEP PACING LIKE THAT YOU'LL WEAR A HOLE IN THE FLOOR."

You startle jumping slightly, and turn towards the sound of your boyfriend's voice. Sans is standing in the bathroom doorway leaning against the doorframe with just a pair of loose sweatpants on. He's got a wide smirk on his face, and you flush a bit at being caught fretting, but you can't quite hide your pained expression from him. His smile dies immediately. 

Pushing himself off the door frame, he strides over to you quickly, and places his hands on your upper arms rubbing them gently. 

"WHAT'S WRONG?" 

Your lip trembles for what feels like the millionth time today. Without a word you reach up, and grab his hands moving back towards the bed. He follows without questioning what you're doing, and when you sit him down on the bed, motioning for him to lie down, he does. Crawling into bed you snuggle yourself on top of his broad ribs, and tangle your legs with his. Sans instantly curls his arm around you, pulling you closer to tuck you under his chin. His phalanges brush along your arm in a comforting manner. There's just silence between the two of you as you try, and soothe your saddened soul. After a while, when it doesn't work, you find it hard to keep your tears at bay. 

Shutting your eyes tight, you try to cry quietly, but you know Sans can feel as you shake, and your tears as they patter onto his sternum. To his credit he says nothing, or draws any attention to your soft weeping. It's not until he moves to be on his side, so he can wrap both arms around you that your soft weeping turns into a sobbing wailing. He's got you so close now, his face buried in your hair as he whispers sweet words to you, telling you how much he loves you, and how everything would be okay. 

You hate that you don't believe him.


	21. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, and Sans have a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last week. Still visiting my family, and it's hard to update while I'm here. I'll hopefully get back to a good schedule soon!
> 
> NSFW Warning!

I sigh irritated as I throw down my pen, and sit back in my seat. I’ve been trying to finish the same report for over an hour, but I continuously keep getting distracted by the wretched feeling seeping into my soul from my beautiful princess. Since the fight she had with her friend she’s been miserable thinking she’s lost one of her best friends, and someone she loves very much. I’ve done what I can to soothe the hurt, but there’s only so much I can do to help. She refuses to call him no matter how many times I suggest it, and it’s now been over a week with no contact between them. This woman’s stubbornness holds no bounds I swear. 

Grumbling under my breath, I pick up my pen, and readjust my reading glasses before trying to push aside her melancholy so I can focus on this report. Unfortunately, before I can even start I’m interrupted by my phone ringing. Growling in aggravation, I grab the blasted receiver putting it to my ear, 

“SANS.”

_“Lieutenant, it’s the security desk.”_ Perfect. What do they want? _“There’s a human here requesting to speak with you.”_

I run my hand down my skull. Those morons downstairs. How many fricking times do I have to tell them that if she comes to see me to just let her freaking pass? They don’t need to call me every time!

“I’VE TOLD YOU A 100 TIMES THAT IF MY MATE COMES IN TO JUST LET HER PASS!” I snap aggressively to the guard downstairs, and go to hang up when I hear his voice calling back stopping me. 

_“S-Sorry sir, but it’s not her! That’s why I called!”_

Well, that’s certainly interesting. Placing the phone to my ear again I growl out, “WHO IS IT?”

_“Some human male. He-”_ the guard stops talking, and I can hear muffled voices before he comes back, _“He says his name is Luke?”_

Luke? As in her friend Luke? I clutch the receiver tightly, and bark, “SEND HIM UP!”

_“Right away sir!”_

I slam the phone’s receiver down, and remove my glasses, setting them aside to lace my hands together. I place them on top of my desk, and I wait for Luke to arrive, my irritation mounting. I’m thankfully not left waiting long as her friend appears in my doorway a few minutes later. He looks nervous, and is fidgeting quite a bit as he looks around. Despite the fact that I’m staring right at him, he knocks on my door frame, and meekly calls out, 

“Hey Sans. I uh can I t-”

“SIT DOWN.” I coldly command him. He stiffens before timidly entering the room, and taking a seat in one of my chairs. 

I stare at him with a scowl on my face for at least a minute, then leisurely rise to my feet, and head for my door. Grabbing it, I very slowly shut it with the click of the door sounding thunderous in my silent office. Clenching my fists behind my back, I casually make my way over, but Luke speaks before I can make it to my chair, 

“Listen Sans, I-”

I snap, whirling towards him, and grabbing him by the face, my hand covering his mouth as I shove him back into the chair. Fear flickers across his gaze as I lean my skull close to him, and bare my teeth even more than usual, my eye lights extinguishing. 

“NOW YOU LISTEN HERE HUMAN, AND YOU LISTEN CAREFULLY.” I whisper, my voice expressing just how precarious his situation is right now, “I DON’T CARE WHY YOU CAME HERE, AND I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR PATHETIC EMOTIONS, OR FEELINGS, OR HOW YOU FEEL BETRAYED BY WHAT SHILOH HAS DECIDED TO DO.” I squeeze his cheeks a little harder which has him wincing slightly under the pressure, “IF YOU EVER, AND I MEAN EVER MAKE HER CRY THE WAY SHE HAS OVER THE LAST FEW DAYS AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU. TRUST ME WHEN I SAY I KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT, AND GET AWAY WITH IT, HUMAN. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? NOD IF YOU UNDERSTAND.” I growl forcefully, and Luke nods fearfully, “GOOD BOY. NOW, YOU’RE GOING TO GO SEE SHILOH, AND YOU’RE GOING TO APOLOGIZE. UNDERSTOOD? NOD IF YOU UNDERSTAND.” I repeat, and he nods once more, “GOOD BOY.” I snarl mockingly before ripping my hand from his face. 

I can already see I may have squeezed a little too hard for his fragile human face to handle. Ugly red marks sit where my fingers had been, and I can tell they’re going to bruise. Whatever, not my problem now. Moving away from him, I retake my seat grabbing my reading glasses, and with fresh tape place them back on my skull. When I look up however, Luke is still here staring at me in a daze. Scowling, I bark at him, 

“WELL? WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?”

He jumps, and the next thing I know he’s leaving my office at a hurried pace. Apparently whatever he’d come to talk to me about had been forgotten. Huffing loudly, I shake my head, and return to the report in front of me suddenly feeling that I might be able to focus now.

**\----**

You’re unpacking the last few boxes when your doorbell rings. Crispin yips, and hurries for the door ahead of you as he normally does. Who could be here? You weren’t expecting anyone, and both Sans, and Papyrus are working so it shouldn’t be anyone to see them. Maybe it’s one of your neighbours, or something. Jogging up the stairs from the rec room, you hurry to the front door, and never in a million years would you have guessed who was on the other side.

“Luke!” you exclaim in surprise, and without thinking throw your arms around him in a hug. 

Thankfully, he reciprocates, and even rubs your back comfortingly when he hears you sniff a little miserably. Pulling back from what turned into a very long hug, you wipe the mistiness from your eyes, and go to smile at him only for it to die on your lips. Luke has very new, very angry looking purple bruises on his face. They almost look like fingerprints. Like someone grabbed him by the face.

“Luke, what happened?” you reach up, and hover over his cheek. He shakes his head, 

“Nothing, just an accident. Listen Shy, can we talk?”

Yeah, you’re not buying the, it was an accident bullshit, but you’ll get it out of him later. Nodding to him for now, you move aside to allow him to enter your home before shutting the door to prevent Crispin from running out, 

“C’mon, I’ll make tea, or something.”

“Sure, sounds good.” he seems relieved, and follows you to your kitchen taking a seat in the breakfast nook beside it while you make tea. 

You pick the golden flower tea that Sans, and Papyrus normally drink when they want tea since it’s a monster beverage, and should help with those bruises he’s got. They look like they hurt a lot. Boiling some water, you grab two mugs, and place a bag in each one before adding the steaming water. Carefully taking them to the table, you place Luke’s in front of him. Setting your own down as well, you hurry to grab some cream, sugar, and spoons then finally take your seat. 

It’s quiet as the two of you just steep your tea, remove the bags, and add the cream, and sugar you desire. It’s not until Luke takes the first sip of his tea that one of you speak, 

“Oh, this is nice. What is it?”

“Golden flower tea. The boys like it, and it’s a monster tea so it’ll help with the bruises.” you motion to your cheek to emphasize. He nods, and fidgets uneasily, 

“Thanks, I uh, appreciate that.”

The silence that follows is deafening, and you scramble for anything to fill it, which is also apparently what Luke was trying to do too since he suddenly just blurts out, 

“I’m sorry.”

You blink in surprise as he suddenly just has a huge load of mouth diarrhea he needs to unload on you,

“Look, I took your news badly, and I acted like a total jerk. I don’t think you’re a monster, and I don’t think monsters are bad. In fact I really like Sans, and Papyrus. I think they’re real awesome guys, and I would never insinuate that they’re bad even though I kinda did, but I didn’t mean it!” he’s totally babbling, “I just...I hate that I won’t get to grow old with you Shy. You know bitch about kids these days, and look back fondly on the good old days when our hips still worked.” that makes you snort, “I just...I can’t imagine saying yes to something like this Shy. It’s so scary.”

“It is scary, Luke.” you murmur, grabbing his hand, “But I love Sans. Luke, I love him like you love Daisy. Imagine if she was supposed to live to be 3000, and if you didn’t extend your life to hers she’d die when you did, but you had a choice to prevent that. What would you do?”

Luke sighs, and squeezes your hand, “I...I’d extend my life to match hers.” he whispers. You nod, 

“I know it’s scary, and I know you’re scared for me Luke.” he nods, “But Sans comes first. I want to be his wife someday, I want to have a family with him someday. His needs come before yours, just like Daisy’s come before mine. Right?”

“Right.” he admits, but sighs again, “Just promise me one thing okay?”

“I’ll try.” you smile at him, and he instantly smiles back, 

“Just make sure that voodoo child you whip up is cute as hell.”

Sputtering in surprise, you start to roar with laughter which he joins in on. It feels so good to just sit here, and laugh with him about something silly. You’ve been so bummed for over a week that this feels amazing. It takes the two of you a full three minutes to calm down, and even then you’re still coughing, and smiling way too widely as you respond, 

“I promise I will make my voodoo baby as cute as I can.” 

“Good.” he smiles softly at you, “I am sorry for what I said Shiloh.”

“I know Luke.” your smile gets a little soft as well, “I forgive you. Hugs?”

“Uh, always.”

Standing up, you hug your best friend tightly as you teeter from side to side with him. Now that everything has been quashed with him, and you’re feeling much better when you pull out of the hug you motion to the still ugly purple bruises on his cheeks, 

“Now, tell me what happened with these, cause, these were no accident.”

He grimaces as the two of you retake your seats. He waves his hand, “It’s really nothing Shy, don’t worry about it kay?”

“Nuh uh.” you wave a finger, “C’mon Luke, they look like fingerprints. Someone clearly grabbed your face, now tell me what happened. Did you get into a fight with someone?”

“Not really.” he fidgets, uncomfortably, “Look, it’s no big deal Shy, can you just drop it?”

Why does he so desperately want you to drop it, and why is this making him so uncomfortable? If you didn’t know Luke better you’d say he was embarrassed someone beat him up, or something, but Luke’s never been ashamed of losing fights before. Normally, he tells you right away laughing about how he got his ass handed to him. Now, he’s sheepish, and pulling away. Something doesn’t fit, or smell right. Narrowing your eyes, you lean forward, 

“Luke…” you say his name in a warning tone, “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Nothing!” he tries to brush it off again, “Look, I don’t want to talk about it, so drop it okay?”

His reluctance to tell you means that it’s someone you know who did this to him, and he doesn’t want you to find out who. This really narrows down the suspect pool since you’re pretty sure you only know two people that Luke also knows who could grab his face, and make him bruise that badly. One of which couldn’t be bothered with threatening your friend. The other however…

“Sans did this didn’t he?” you ask, hoping your hunch is wrong, but the way Luke averts his gaze, and fidgets you know you’ve hit the nail on the head. You tsk loudly, “What did he say to you?” 

“Shiloh-”

“Tell me.” you demand, fiercely. Luke stops, and studies you for a moment before sighing in defeat, 

“Fine.” he shrugs, and takes the next five minutes to explain exactly what your soulmate had done. By the time he’s finished you’re beyond livid. You hope Sans can feel this rage so he knows he’s walking into the lion’s den when he gets home. 

“Look Shy, it’s fine. He loves you, and he was upset. I’m not angry, although I’m a little scared of him now I’m not gonna lie.” he chuckles, nervously. You pull out your phone, 

“Stay still.”

“Shiloh-”

“Stay still.” you repeat firmly, and Luke throws his hand in defeat. Clicking his tongue, he sits back, and allows you to take a picture of his bruised cheeks, “Thanks.”

“Go easy on the guy Shiloh.”

“Oh, he’ll get what he deserves. Trust me.” you growl, out and you meant it. 

The rest of your visit with Luke after that is actually quite pleasant. The two of you talk about wedding stuff, like what everyone’s wearing, and the dates that Daisy’s been debating on. It was fun, and it certainly helped your thoughts drift from the fact that your soulmate mauled one of your best friends in a pique of anger, or hissy fit. 

Luke eventually has to leave, and once again tells you to go easy on Sans before heading out. You make no promises, and just clean up after the two of you before going about your day until it gets close to the time Sans is to be home. Taking a seat in the great room, you wait, and luckily you’re not waiting long as you can hear the front door open plus voices. Sans must’ve picked Papyrus up from work. He doesn’t do it often since Papyrus can teleport himself, but every once in a while the two brothers enjoy the car ride together. 

The two of them enter from the foyer to find you sitting on the couch legs, and arms crossed. Papyrus waves at you, 

“hey sweetheart, thanks for creepily waiting here for us looking oh so annoyed. what’s up?”

You say nothing, which signals to Papyrus that you’re not in a very joking mood, and places his hand back into his hoodie. Sans is watching you very carefully as you uncross your legs, and stand very slowly, striding over to him to stand in front of him. He studies your face, and just quirks a brow, 

“YES?”

Scowling, you unlock your phone, and turn the screen towards him showing the picture of the purple angry bruises on Luke’s face. He doesn’t even flinch, or look ashamed of what he’s done. 

“AND?”

Intense rage flares in your chest, and all you want to do is slap him right now. And? AND? He attacked your friend! That’s what! Instead, you clutch your phone so tightly you might break it, and as calmly as you can turn around to leave the situation. Stars, you’re so angry, you need to get away before you say, or do something you’ll regret. Stomping up the stairs, you head straight for your bedroom where you slam the door as hard as you can once you’re in there. It only slightly helps you feel better. 

Furiously striding to your bed, you grab your pillow, and just scream into it hoping this would help. It only does a little bit. You just need time. Time to cool off then maybe you can talk about this with Sans. The only problem is Sans doesn’t seem to feel the same way as he decides to unwisely follow you. Pulling your face away from your pillow, you find him standing in the doorway, and you just snap, 

“You need to get out of my sight right now. I’m so fucking angry with you! Get away from me!” 

"YOU WON'T EVEN TALK TO ME?"

"What's there to talk about? You attacked my friend, you threatened to kill him! Did you just think I'd be fine, and dandy with that Sans?" 

"HE NEEDED TO KNOW HIS ACTIONS HAD CONSEQUENCES!"

"Yeah, and now your actions have consequences!" you shout at him, "God, I can't even look at you right now, I'm so angry! Why would you think what you did was okay? In what universe Sans?" your voice keeps raising, "And the worst part is you're not even sorry, you think you were in the right with what you did."

"OF COURSE I AM! I WAS PROTECTING YOU!"

"Well, I don't want your fucking protection!" you scream at him, "Just go away!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL WE TALK ABOUT THIS!" 

"Go away!" you scream again as angry tears slip down your cheeks, "Get away from me!" 

"TALK TO ME!" he roars back, looking slightly fearful, "DON'T SHUT ME OUT!" 

He's not going to leave. Knowing him, he'll stand there shouting at you to talk to him all night. Needing some space, you hurry to the bathroom, and slam the door locking it. Sans is pounding on it seconds later demanding you come out, and talk to him, but you just want to be alone to think. Standing there, and shouting at each other was going to do no one any good. Leaving the situation was what was best for you, and you wish Sans understood that. 

Going to the wall farthest from the door, you lean against it, sink to the floor while pulling your knees to your chest, and cry out your frustrations. Sans continues to bang on the door first demanding you come out, before it changed to compromising then pleading. You can feel his panic mounting in your soul, but you ignore it. 

You don't know exactly how long you sit on the floor of the bathroom listening to your boyfriend plead with you to talk to him. One minute you're listening to his growing pleas of desperation, and the next you're waking in the dark to silence. You must've fallen asleep. 

Blinking your eyes to adjust to the dark, you sit, and listen carefully. You really do hear nothing. Pulling your phone from your pocket, you find out it's actually past midnight. You've been in here for hours, and Sans works early tomorrow so he must've given up, and gone to bed. Your soul still feels disquiet though. 

Stretching out your now sore legs, you shakily get to your feet, and go to peek out the bathroom door. The bedroom is dark except for the slight glow of light coming from the hallway. Glancing at the bed, you can see Sans is in it asleep just like you'd figured he would be. 

Silently, you exit the bathroom, shutting the door trying to make as little noise as possible as you sneak from the room. Managing to do so, you go to head downstairs hopefully to grab something to eat, and then maybe a few hours of sleep on the couch downstairs. Unfortunately, after you've eaten, and gone downstairs, you find the couch already occupied by a certain tall skeleton watching late night TV. He glances at you as you walk over, but doesn't move, or say anything. 

Since he's decided to take up the whole couch, you sit on his legs which he doesn't protest. Neither of you say anything for an entire episode of some law show Papyrus was into. It's not until the credits roll that he says something,

"finally left the bathroom i see. done with your hissy fit?"

You glare at him, "It wasn't a hissy fit. It was me leaving a situation because Sans wouldn't leave me alone, and I was getting dangerously close to slapping him." 

Papyrus grunts, and asks, "do you think you handled this right?" 

"He attacked my friend!" you argue back. Papyrus tsks, and wags a finger at you,

"he was defending his mate."

"How Papyrus? How was he defending me by attacking my friend?" 

Suddenly, Papyrus rips his feet from under you startling you as you fall backwards, and now he's on top of you, his hand around your throat. You look up at him a little fearful,

"Paps what-"

"that's how quick in our world a simple argument can lead to death. a world you've entered. get with the fucking program shiloh." he leans down opening his blind socket a bit, his magic sparking in his socket, "every monster you meet, every one you pass on the street would kill you in a heartbeat if it meant they could get something out of it. not to mention the ones who would kidnap you to get something out of sans. i don't know why that's so hard for you to get through your human skull." 

"Luke's not a monster though Papyrus! He'd never hurt me, he-" 

"he already did, you stupid girl." Papyrus snarls, "i heard what he said shiloh. i saw the look on your face when he said it, and guess what? sans did too. Not only that he fucking felt it." his grip on your throat tightens, "how do you not understand that you're his everything, you're his life. sans would die for you without question. you're more important to sans than i am, the younger brother he's raised since birth. so for you to sit here, and tell me that you think he was wrong to protect you because he loves you with everything he is well…" his socket sparks again, violently, "you can just fuck off." 

You stare up at Papyrus bewildered before slowly scrunching your eyes shut, and beginning to sob quietly. Papyrus removes his hand from your throat, his hand brushing against your cheek ever so faintly as he does, and sits up, pulling you with him. He drags you into a hug letting you lean against him, and cry. He rubs comforting circles into your back as you cry yourself out, and you can feel as he nuzzles his skull against the side of your head in what you’re assuming is a comforting gesture. Once you manage to calm a little, he pulls back to wipe your cheeks with one of his hands gently, his hand lingering just a little,

"get it sweetheart? sure, sans went about it a shitty way, but he followed his instincts, and for a monster in his position he has to do that. it's life or death for him. understand?" you nod sniffing, and wiping your nose on your sleeve. He ruffles your hair, "good. now go wake him up, and make up." 

Nodding again, you get off the couch, and leave him there to watch his show. Moving quickly, you make your way back to your bedroom where you quietly shut your bedroom door. You first head to the bathroom, brush your teeth, and wash your face cause let’s be honest, crying face is never cute, before finally heading for bed. 

Going to your side, you watch Sans sleep for a quick moment just enjoying the peacefulness of this moment. You disturb it by getting onto the bed, and sitting up on your knees, but that had been your plan all along, so it’s not like you’re sad to disturb the peace. Sans blinks awake as your weight unsettles the bed, he's always been a light sleeper. He first looks at you blearily with a sort of dazed look before registering you're in bed with him. His sockets widen, and he goes to sit up,

"SH-" 

You cut him off by kissing him. He freezes as you pull back only to press another kiss to his teeth seconds later. Continuing to give him kiss after kiss, you speak between each one,

"I'm still upset. I'm still not okay with it. But I get it." he finally moves to tangle his phalanges into your hair, "Or I'm trying to understand." another long kiss before you add, "I still think you owe Luke an apology." 

"NOTED." he murmurs against your lips. 

Figuring that's the best you're going to get from him, you reach down to grab the hem of his shirt pulling it upwards. You break the kiss for a short moment to pull his shirt over his head, and toss it, but the moment that shirt leaves your hand your lips are pressed against his teeth again. A purr rumbles in Sans's chest as you glide your fingers along his ribs. 

Everything feels desperate, and needy as your tongues finally meet with you moving to straddle his pelvis. His hands knead at the skin on your waist while you break the kiss once more to quickly take off your shirt before resuming. Normally, Sans is the one in control so you're thinking that maybe it's your turn to be the one in control. You're still slightly frustrated, and angry. Time to work it out. 

Grabbing his hands, you move them, and press them above his head. Sans is infinitely stronger than you, and if he wanted out of your grip he could easily do it, but he doesn't. Instead his purr intensifies, and he grinds his pelvis up into you. You pull back from him slightly, 

"Don't move your arms." you whisper, and let his wrists go. He doesn't move them just as you've asked. Good. 

Smiling, you move off him, and you can see his grin falter only for it to return once he realizes you just want to remove his pants. Yanking down both his pajamas, and underwear, you toss them away from you to turn your attention to his cock which throbs slightly as you grab him. He probably expects you just stroke him a little, but instead you lean down, and lap up all the precum he's gathered at his tip. His breath hitching, his legs scrunch up a little in his surprise, but that doesn't stop him from spreading his legs more, and he doesn't move his arms just like you asked. 

Not yet taking him into your mouth fully, you run your tongue from base to tip making his bones rattle slightly. Giving his head a kiss, you continue to leave little kisses all the way back down. You have every intention to keep going, but instead Sans decides to take his control back which shouldn't surprise you. He HATES relinquishing his control, the brat. Just as you run your tongue back up he reaches down, and grabs you, tossing you onto your back. You give him an unimpressed look that makes him chuckle smugly,

"YOU DIDN'T SPECIFY HOW LONG I NEEDED TO KEEP MY ARMS THERE PRINCESS." 

This smug asshole. He pulls off both your pajama bottoms, and underwear tossing them aside. He grabs you, and pulls you up onto your knees before pulling your head down into a fierce kiss, his tongue meeting yours again in a matter of seconds. His other hand is between your legs caressing, and stroking at your folds before he slips one of his fingers inside you. Your walls clench around his finger as you groan quietly into his mouth. The ache for him just keeps getting stronger. You don’t know if you’ve ever needed him this badly. Maybe it’s because of the fight, or maybe it’s because of what Papyrus just told you. Whatever it is, you really need him right now. 

Everything just continues to feel more desperate, and needy as time passes. Every touch, every kiss, every little gasp, or noise each of you make, leaves an intense ache in your belly, a thirst you need quenched, with only Sans being able to give it to you, and you him. Right now, it’s as if you’re the only two people in the world, and nothing else matters. Not the fight, not that he hurt your best friend. Just you, and him. That’s what matters right this second. Already he’s able to slide another finger inside you as he pulls from your kiss to run his tongue along your collarbone, and up your neck making a shiver travel down your spine. 

“I’M SORRY PRINCESS.” he whispers in your ear, “I DIDN’T MEAN T-”

You cut him off by kissing him once more, and scratching along his scapulae. Pulling back, you whisper, 

“I don’t want your apology right now. I just want you.”

His eye lights wobble very subtly after hearing your soft words. If you hadn’t been so close to him, you would’ve missed it for sure. 

“THEN ME YOU SHALL HAVE.” he replies, “I AM ALWAYS YOURS, MY LOVE.”

You expected him to lay you down, or move you on top of his lap, but what you don’t expect is for him to lay you down, flip you onto your stomach, and raise your ass into the air. Moving up onto your elbows, you glance over your shoulder just as you feel his cock prod your entrance. Sans smooths his hands along your back then back to your ass where he kneads one of your cheeks before giving it a smack. It startles you enough to make you jump, and glare at him. It’s not that you hated it, but a warning would be nice. He smirks at you as he begins to slowly push himself inside you, stretching you in just the right way making your walls flutter against him in anticipation. 

You're moaning, and gripping the bed sheets as he finally hilts, his hands grabbing your hips tightly. The thickness of his cock burns slightly as it always does, but the sting dies quicker, and quicker each time you have sex. It’s like your body is getting used to him, or it just knows the two of you are meant to do this. That the two of you are one in a sense. Like with all the other times, this one is no exception, and once that burn is gone you're desperate for him to move. You squirm, and whine to show him you're ready for him. He grips your hips tighter, and then he's moving. 

With each thrust Sans pulls your hips towards him so he can slam his cock into you. From this position his thrusts hit deeply making you cry out, and shudder each time in perfect bliss. You're gasping, and panting out clutching onto the bed sheets hard enough you're worried you're about to tear them. Oh well, you can just buy new ones. Sans has good taste in bedding. With each time he slams into you he hits just the right spot making you see stars, and you can't stop the small trickle of saliva as it dribbles down your chin. You don't even try to wipe it away too preoccupied in your pleasure as Sans fucks you so perfectly. 

His pace is fast, but precise. He makes each thrust count, and you're not the only one making a ton of noise. Sans is growling, and moaning while whispering sweet praises to you that you can barely hear. 

"Sans…" moaning, you call out his name. 

You know he likes to be called sir, but right now you don't want him to be sir, you just want him to be Sans. He doesn't seem to mind as his thrusts get harder, but a little more erratic. Perhaps he understands. He just knows that he’s the one you need, not the title you give him during your regular romps. You like to think it’s because he knows, a sort of warm fluttering in your soul coming from Sans shows you’re right. 

The fire in your stomach and the throb of your core intensify begging for relief which comes when Sans moves one of his hands to leave gentle caressing circles across your clit sending shocks of pleasure through your body. His growling has slowly turned into little whimpers, and whines as he grows close to his own peak himself. His erratic pace intensifies as he chases his own climax along with yours. 

That's all you need to send you tumbling over the edge as you cry out his name your walls convulsing, and clenching around him sending him over the edge with you. Sans cries out softly, and you feel as his cum fills you leaving a hot feeling inside you. He thrusts through his orgasm until he's finally done, and spent, then he leans himself against your back panting despite not actually needing oxygen. 

The two of you stay this way just connected to each other for a few minutes enjoying the closeness of each other. It’s almost like you don’t want to be apart until Sans inevitably pulls himself out of you probably knowing he can’t stay inside you forever, and sits back allowing you to maneuver yourself to face him. He reaches over, and brushes a lock of your hair out of your sweaty face.

“I’M SORRY.” he whispers, his eye lights meeting your eyes. You hum, and motion him towards you. 

He takes up your offer, and moves to lay beside you, but shifts you so you’re laying against him with his skull against your hair. Sighing, you murmur, 

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to Sans.”

“...”

“Sans?”

“...ALRIGHT.”

Leaning up onto your elbow so you can look at him properly, you continue, “I know you worry, a lot. You worry something will happen whether it’s another monster attacking me, or backlash from humans over our human/monster relationship, but you need to understand something Sans.” he’s focused completely on you, “I can take care of myself. If I need you, I will come to you. Okay?”

“THAT WILL BE...DIFFICULT FOR ME, PRINCESS.”

You nod, “I know it will. I know you’re used to having to take care of everyone, but Sans I just need you to trust me alright? This relationship only works if we both trust one another, and I can’t trust you if I think you’re going to go around threatening my friends every time one of them hurts my feelings. Friends fight, but we’ll work it out, we always do. Kay?”

He sighs loudly through his nasal cavity, and rubs his hand up your arm, “OKAY. I’LL TRY.”

“Good.” you smile, and kiss him between his sockets, “I’m sorry I upset you earlier. I just wanted some space to cool off, and I got the feeling you weren’t going to give it to me.”

“YOU ARE PROBABLY CORRECT.” he smirks then, “ALTHOUGH IF EACH TIME I MAKE YOU ANGRY IT ENDS THIS WAY I MIGHT PURPOSEFULLY MAKE YOU ANGRY MORE OFTEN.”

You whack his sternum lightly, “Don’t you dare you jerk, and one more thing, what was with that spank before. Totally startled me.”

“OH? DID YOU NOT LIKE IT?”

“I mean I dunno, it was different?” you shrug. Sans’s smirk gets wider, and you don’t like that he’s giving you his scheming face, “...Sans.” you say his name warningly, but he just chuckles darkly, 

“PERHAPS YOU NEED ANOTHER TO SEE HOW YOU FEEL.”

“Don’t you dare!” 

“OH, I DARE.” 

Before you can move, he pulls his hand back, and gives you a sharp spank making you yelp. You start to scramble away from him squealing, 

“Sans, no!”

“SANS, YES!” he cackles, and sits up quickly to grab you by the hips stopping your retreat, 

“Nooo!” you shriek with laughter as he spanks you again making your shriek go up in pitch, “Sans!”

“SHILOH.” he says your name back teasingly, giving your ass another smack. 

“Why do I love you?” your laughter is filling the room which is joined by Sans’s chuckles as he leans himself forward draping his skeleton over top of you, 

“BECAUSE YOU’VE GOT GREAT TASTE?” he bites your earlobe making you squirm a bit.

“I guess we can agree on that.” 

You sigh, and turn your head so his teeth can brush along your cheek. Warm adoration, and love sit pleasantly in your soul coming from Sans, leaving you feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. When he moves away, you take the opportunity to brush your lips along his cheek in response to his love, and you’re delighted when you can feel his purr of contentment rumbling in his chest against your back leaving a smile on both your faces as you gaze at one another.


	22. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go shopping with Sans, and talk to your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update for missing last week!

"WHY AM I HERE?" Sans grumbles as he follows you around the store while you shop. Rolling your eyes, you turn to him,

"Cause you love me, and love spending time with me."

Sans gives you a deadpan look, "WHY AM I HERE?" he repeats. Yeah, you didn't think that'd work. 

"I need you to carry stuff for me."

"MM HMM." he quirks a brow, looking a little sassy. 

"C'mon I gotta get a bunch of stuff for this party for Hannah, and Rachel. You're so strong, and amazing, so of course I'd ask you for help." you pout. 

Your flattery is pretty obvious, but Sans still flushes a light purple which allows you to know he's happy with your praise. Sans loves to be praised, and you've used that to your advantage more than once. 

"FINE." he concedes, and you smile giving his cheek a kiss before he continues on, "REMIND ME WHY YOU HAVE TO THROW A PARTY FOR THEM?"

"Because Luke, and I were fighting when they came over with such great news. Adoption is amazing. Remember I'm adopted." you point out. 

"I REMEMBER, PRINCESS." 

"Right, so we're celebrating!" you're smiling widely at him then reach out taking his hand, "C'mon lets get this done. You can hold my hand so I don't get lost." you tease.

Sans definitely knows you're joking, but he still clutches your hand tightly. It sure as hell puts a huge smile on your face as you move about the store hand in hand with your boyfriend. 

You've got a lot of shopping to do today. The snacks need to be bought along with ingredients for things you're planning on making which Sans will honestly probably take over, and make. Not only that, but you've got decorations, and alcohol to buy, as well as a helium tank to pick up for balloons. Having Sans along for all this will just make this trip more fun, or you're hoping so anyway. 

You're currently shopping for the decorations, and just grabbing everything you see that says congratulations. 

"ARE YOU GOING TO BUY EVERYTHING IN THE STORE?" 

"Yes." you deadpan, and he returns it with one of his own which makes you snort, "Nah, just getting more than I probably need just in case. More is better right?" you leaned in to whisper so only he can hear. You are in public after all, "Especially when it comes to you babe. Your dick is hella thick." 

He sputters, and turns bright purple. Ah, success. 

"WE'RE IN PUBLIC!" he hisses, making you smirk more,

"I know. It's why I whispered it to you." you're snickering at his obvious embarrassment, "Don't be mad. You're happy that I like your thick dick." 

"SHUT UP." he barks, still bright purple, and your snickering turns into full blown laughter. Sans huffs, and starts moving away from you, but you chase after him still laughing. You'd been right, having Sans along is more fun. 

You, and Sans manage to get all the decorations without issue, as well as the helium tank, but the grocery store is really busy today for some reason. It's making things way more difficult than it needs to be when you keep bumping into random people here, and there. Sans has a permanent scowl on his face the whole time, and you get the feeling he's just trying to keep others away by giving off an unapproachable vibe since when it’s just the two of you he’s joking with you. It sort of works. 

By the time you've got everything you need, you're super ready to be out of this store. It's starting to feel a little like packed sardines in here, and now you're actually holding hands with Sans so as not to lose one another. It'd be a pain to have to try, and find one another if you got separated. Thankfully the lines at the cash are going pretty quickly since all registers are open, and most people are only getting a couple things. There must be a sale, or something, and that's why people are here, or this is apparently the day that everyone on this side of Ebott gets their groceries. 

As you're waiting in line however, you suddenly hear two girls in line behind you speaking very loudly, and without any subtlety,

"Oh my god can you believe that?" girl one practically yells to her friend thinking it's a whisper. It ain't honey. 

"It's gross. She's holding hands with it." girl two answers just as loudly. 

You know they're talking about you, and Sans. Your boyfriend must realize it too since he clutches your hand more tightly, but keeps himself facing away from the two girls. It takes quite a bit to elicit more of a reaction from Sans than calling him it. He's heard it a thousand times along with freak. Those are humans most popular terms for monsters. 

"Girl's got herself some jacked up standards. That thing is hideous." girl one just dug her grave.

You tense, and you're pretty sure you're about to crush Sans's poor metacarpals you're holding his hand so tightly. This bitch didn't just insult your soulmate did she? Your HANDSOME soulmate? Livid, but trying not to make a scene, you keep yourself facing forward. The two girls take that as they can keep talking, and insulting Sans who seems calm while you're near tears. It's getting harder, and harder not to scream at them, but luckily you don't have to. 

"You two girls need to shut your mouths." an older female voice jumps in startling both you, and Sans making you both actually turn around. 

Behind the two girls is an elderly lady probably somewhere in her 70's, and she's just glaring at these two girls fiercely. Get it grandma.

"Excuse me?" girl one replies in shock, but granny just crosses her arms,

"You heard me rude girl. Shut your mouth. You have no right to insult this adorable couple in front of you. All they're doing is buying some groceries, and holding hands like they're perfectly entitled to do. Let them do it in peace!" 

The two girls stutter in shock a bit before finally scurrying off to switch lines. Granny scoffs out a good riddance, and moves up behind you. She gives a gentle smile which you struggle to return. You're just really moved, and a little emotional. 

"Thank you." you swallow past a thick lump in your throat. 

"No need, dear. Those girls were so rude I couldn't help myself." she must notice how your eyes water a little since she reaches out, and squeezes your upper arm softly, "Don't let anyone ever tell you that your relationship with this young man is wrong." she motions to Sans with a smile, "You seem like an adorable couple. I saw you a few times in the store holding hands, and laughing together. You seemed so happy, it made me happy. It's obvious you love one another, and no one can take that away. No poisonous words can take that away from you, understand? Just keep your head held high okay dear?" 

"I will." you murmur. She nods, and turns to Sans giving him a good look before chuckling,

"Well, I don't know what was wrong with those girls since you seem perfectly handsome to me young man." 

"THANK YOU." he politely replies, and she waves her hand,

"No need for thank yous. I just hope they didn't sour your outing." 

"PATHETIC ATTEMPTS AT GETTING A RISE OUT OF ME WON'T SPOIL MY TIME WITH MY PRINCESS I ASSURE YOU HUMAN."

She coos when she hears this. The older lady chats with you pleasantly all the way until you're done paying for your groceries. As the cashier hands you, your receipt, you turn to her, and give one last smile,

"Thanks again. It's nice to have others on our side." 

"Of course, dear. Go on, enjoy your time with your prince." 

You smirk, "Actually he's my short king." 

"Even better." she coos again, "Good luck dear." 

Giving a quick goodbye, you hurry after Sans who has already put the bags into the cart, and is moving to head out the door. Reaching him, you loop your arm around the crook of his elbow, and you catch that soft smile he makes. 

The two of you head for Sans's car, and swiftly move the groceries into the car while you talk animatedly about what just happened plus the party. You're distracted, and not paying attention as you keep talking while grabbing the cart, and hurrying to place it in the cart corral. You completely miss the car coming right for you in this busy parking lot. Sans doesn't miss it though. 

Still calling back to him, you're startled when he screeches,

"SHILOH!"

Whirling to him, you're stunned when a sudden weight settles into your chest making it impossible for you to move. You're lifted into the air, and pulled very quickly towards Sans who catches you easily just as you hear a car slamming into a cart. Blinking at him in surprise, and now able to move, you look to see the cart you'd just been pushing feet from where you'd been with a car stopped right where you'd been standing. You pale, and clutch his shirt tightly. 

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" he grabs both your arms tightly, and you nod a little dazed from shock, "YOU IDIOT! PAY ATTENTION MORE! IT'S BUSY, AND CARS ARE EVERYWHERE, WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF I WASN'T HERE?!" 

He's yelling at you, but he isn't angry, he's scared. You were almost hit by a car. 

"S-Sorry." you shakily reply, and he immediately softens,

"IT'S...IT'S FINE. YOU'RE UNHARMED, THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS." 

"Um, excuse me?!" an irate female voice calls out to the two of you. 

Glancing over, you find the driver of the car has gotten out, and it's one of the girls who was insulting Sans earlier. Girl one to be precise. She's standing at the front of her car inspecting the damage hitting the cart had made. 

"It's scratched! You're gonna have to pay for this. It's your fault!" she snaps at you. 

First wrong move on her part. You may be dazed, but your boyfriend isn't. Sans bristles at her words, and snaps back,

"YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T RIP YOU TO PIECES WHERE YOU STAND! YOU NEARLY HIT MY MATE! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!"

She scoffs, "Oh, please. If she hadn't been meandering about in the parking lot like an idiot this never would've happened, and just try to rip me apart freak. We'll just see how the human police treat you then!" 

"MY PRINCESS ISN'T PAYING A CENT TO FIX YOUR VEHICLE, YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE!”

“Your princess?” she calls out mockingly, “More like your whore.” her friend laughs this shrill ugly laugh at girl one’s jab. Second wrong move.

You’ve been around Sans long enough to feel when his magic starts to build to dangerous, and threatening levels. Right now this girl should be running, his magic is so thick as it permeates the air, but you guess she can’t feel it. Sans strides over to her rather calmly, and stands in front of her. She’s not all that tall, but she’s still got a few inches on Sans,

“LET ME GET ONE THING ACROSS TO YOU HUMAN. YOU CAN INSULT ME ALL YOU WANT. CALL ME AN IT, A FREAK, HIDEOUS OR WHATEVER PATHETIC INSULTS YOUR MINUSCULE MIND CAN COME UP WITH, ESPECIALLY WITH YOUR LIMITED IQ.” he gets even closer, and she finally seems uncomfortable, “BUT IF YOU EVER INSULT MY PRINCESS AGAIN YOU WILL REGRET IT. SHILOH IS INFINITELY BETTER THAN YOU IN EVERY WAY. SHE’S MORE BEAUTIFUL, INTELLIGENT, KIND, AND WONDERFUL IN SO MANY WAYS. COMPARING YOU TO HER IS LIKE PUTTING A PIECE OF DIRT NEXT TO A DIAMOND, AND TRUST ME HUMAN YOU’RE NOT THE DIAMOND.” he snarls, then to your astonishment, and utter glee he does something you’ve NEVER seen him do. He leans in close to her, and boy does she look nervous now, “SO GO FUCK YOURSELF, YOU STUPID BITCH.”

Sans just swore! SANS JUST SWORE! You’re nearly dizzy with how giddy you are. Holy crap, you can’t wait to tell Papyrus when you get home! He’s gonna lose it. Girl one is just so stunned, and just keeps blinking stupidly at Sans with her mouth hanging open slightly. Sans just huffs at her as he turns around, and makes his way back to you. With the widest smirk on your face, you wave to the two girls then go around the car to get into the passenger seat. 

You give Sans a grace period of silence by waiting until you at least get out of the parking lot before starting to roar with laughter. He’s not impressed. 

“IT’S NOT FUNNY.” he barks at you, but you’re just trying not to choke, 

“You F bombed! It’s fucking hilarious!”

“LANGUAGE.” he chastises, and you guffaw, 

“Nuh uh, you can’t language me anymore babe. Not after what you just did.”

He grumbles, but doesn’t fight you on the bad language stance. Instead he mutters out, 

“YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL. WHAT IF YOU’D BEEN HIT?”

Poor Sans. You do feel bad for giving him a good scare today, but you were impressed with his display of magic. It’s not often you get to see his magic, but it’s always a treat when you get to. Right now however, you need to reassure him, not sit here impressed by his magic.

“But I wasn’t, and I’m okay. I mean I’ve never had the best luck with cars, it’s why I take the bus everywhere, or get others to drive me. Kody used to always say it was a miracle I’ve never been in a car accident before.” 

“THAT IS NOT REASSURING PRINCESS.”

Whoops. Let’s try again, “Sans.” he glances at you since luckily you’re at a red light, “I’m okay, and I’m right here, right beside you, where I belong. Thank you for saving me.”

He just stares at you until the light turns green, and the person behind him honks their horn drawing his focus back to the road. However, about a minute down the road he murmurs very softly, 

“IF I CAN, I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE TO SAVE YOU, LOVE.”

“Thank you, Sans.” 

Thankfully, the rest of your shopping is done without any more excitement. Sans probably couldn’t take more anyway, so it was a blessing that it was quiet, and simple. When the two of you finally get home, you end up finding Papyrus leaning against the kitchen island eating ice cream right out of the tub. You can’t blame him, why dirty a bowl? He waves the spoon as you drop your bags on the counters, 

“how was shopping?”

“Sans said fuck.” you blurt out immediately. Sans groans, 

“REALLY?”

Papyrus is cackling, and turns his gleeful expression to Sans as you walk over. You take the spoon from his hand, and grab yourself a spoonful of ice cream, 

“did you really bro?”

“THE TWO OF YOU ARE GETTING TOO MUCH ENJOYMENT OUT OF THIS I SWEAR.” he huffs, and starts putting away the groceries you’d bought.

Sans has the kitchen set up in a very specific way, and when you buy groceries everything has to go in its proper place, or he gets all irritated. So, if groceries are bought Sans is the one who puts them away. Neither you, or Papyrus even attempt to do it. The two of you are just swapping the spoon back, and forth eating spoonfuls of ice cream watching him put them away. Eventually Sans makes a comment about it, 

“STARS, WILL YOU TWO EITHER JUST GET SEPARATE BOWLS, OR STOP SHARING THE SAME SPOON. THAT’S SO UNHYGIENIC.”

“Are you mad that Paps, and I are indirectly kissing?”

“I’M 508, NOT 5 PRINCESS.” he deadpans. 

You shrug, and put another spoonful into your mouth making sure to lick the spoon as obviously as possible before handing it back to Papyrus who mimics what you just did. Sans just throws his hands in the air, and hurries off in a huff, 

“YOU TWO ARE IMPOSSIBLE!” 

“yet we’re your favourite people in the whole world!” Papyrus calls after him. Sans just goes into his office, and slams the sliding doors shut making the two of you chuckle, “shopping was good then?”

“Mm, was fine until two girls at the grocery store kept calling Sans It then almost ran me over in the parking lot.”

“no shit?” he looks concerned here. Aw, Papy cares.

“No shit, my good sir. Sans saved me at just the last moment though then yelled at the two girls, and that’s when he swore. Told her to go fuck herself, and that she was a bitch.”

Papyrus whistles, and hands you the spoon again, “ooh, he was real mad then. takes a lot to make sans f-bomb. sad i missed it.”

“You were the one who said you didn’t want to come shopping. It’s your own fault.” you hand him back the spoon, 

“yeah, yeah.” he tosses the spoon into the sink with a clatter, and puts the lid back on the ice cream, “c’mon, it’s time to walk little buddy. i’ll come with you.”

“It’s nice of you to come along while I walk your dog.”

Papyrus snickers, and grins at you as he throws an arm around your shoulder pulling you close.

**\----**

The day of the party, you spend hours getting everything ready. Like you'd predicted Sans took over the baking, and cooking of all the dishes. He really can't relinquish his kitchen to anyone, not even you. It's seriously fine. Less work for you! 

The party isn't for another couple of hours, but you like being ready way beforehand, so you're sitting in the kitchen blowing up helium balloons while Sans makes cookies. Papyrus is...somewhere. Either his room, or the rec room. He normally trolls about in one of those rooms. 

Sans has just pulled a pan of baked cookies out of the oven to switch it for uncooked ones when you hear someone calling out a hello from the front entry. Recognizing Kody's voice, you smile, and hurry to greet your brother. Just after you'd moved in, you had copies of the key made for your whole family as well as your friends. Sans, and Papyrus didn't really get it, but this is how you've always done things with your friends, and family.

You've barely left the kitchen when Kody comes into the great room with a huge smile on his face. Hurrying over with open arms, you jump on him in a hug which he reciprocates by spinning you around with a laugh.

"Missed you baby bro." you chuckle as he puts you down.

"Baby bro? I'm like 5 minutes younger than you Shiloh." he teases. 

Sans had made his way over, and you motion to him,

"Kody, you remember Sans, and Sans this is my brother Kody." 

"IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU NOW THAT YOU'RE NOT YELLING OUTSIDE MY FRONT DOOR LIKE A HOOLIGAN." he holds out his hand which Kody takes, and shakes,

"Ooh, Pops was right, you are sassy."

"That's what Kody calls Papa." you murmur to Sans when he glances at you. A look of understanding crosses his face,

"SHOULD I DREAD THE FACT THAT YOU ALL CHIT CHAT ABOUT ME WHEN I'M NOT THERE?"

Kody waves his hand, "Nah, Pops gave you the stamped seal of approval when he was talking to me, and Vel so you're good."

Oh that's right, "Where is Papa, Dad, and Velda anyway?" 

"Oh, they're on their way. I just came early, so I could actually meet Sans before Pops came, and took over. Also Trevor's coming too, hope you don't mind."

"Smart, and of course I don't mind. It's been forever since I've seen him." you chuckle, and he gives you a confident smirk,

"I know, and honestly, same."

"Well you can come help me fill helium balloons then while Sans keeps baking." 

"Oh, yay." Kody responds sarcastically, but you just drag him over to the kitchen anyway. 

Between baking, and cooking food Sans helps you, and Kody decorate, but your brother laments coming early since you put him to work right away. You can nearly hear him groan in relief when your Dads, and sister call out a hello from the foyer. 

Both you, and Kody go to greet them, and it looks like Papa is having a good back day. He's barely leaning on his cane at all. That's good news for you since you need to sit them down, and have a serious conversation. 

"How are you sweetpea?" Papa asks as you bend down to accept his kiss on the cheek. 

"I'm good. How've you, and Dad been?" 

"Excellent as always." 

Dad comes, and gives you a hug as does Velda who you pick up to shake since she's so much smaller than you. You next give Trevor a quick hug who smiles his gentle smile as you do. He’s just the same as he’s always been, a tall lanky guy with chocolate brown hair, amber eyes, and glasses. Trevor's always been a sweetheart though, and he’s been a part of your family for ages. He’s honestly just like another brother to you. Sans once again has made his way over, and greets your family. 

"This is a gorgeous house. You've really provided for my sweetpea, haven't you?" Papa grins at him, and Sans grins back,

"ONLY THE BEST FOR MY PRINCESS." 

"That's what I like to hear." 

Smiling at the small interaction, you catch Sans's attention, and motion to Trevor who is standing beside you,

"Sans this is my sister Velda's boyfriend Trevor," you turn to Trevor, "And Trevor this is my boyfriend Sans." 

Trevor shakes his hand, "Hey, nice to meet you, and it’s great to finally not be the only boyfriend these guys get to rag on." 

"We are completely accepting of you Trevor." Kody gasps in mock offense.

"Then why do you headlock me every time I come over?" Trevor chuckles, "Headlock someone else for once." 

"Well it ain't gonna be Sans. Bro looks like he can lift." 

"He can." you chime in confirming for your brother, "Sans could easily kick your butt Kody." 

"Is that a challenge sis?" he gets a shit eating grin. 

"bad idea." comes Papyrus's voice from the stairs. “messing with sans just leads to bruises, and a lecture.” he chuckles while Sans clicks his tongue loudly. Your family all glance as he saunters over. Excellent the whole family is here now. You stop Kody before he can speak,

"Actually now that we're all here I need to talk to you guys about something important. Like really important." 

"Are you pregnant?" Papa blurts out, and you snort while Sans turns a little purple,

"No Papa I'm not pregnant," yet, "But this is still important so we should sit down."

Your family complies, and all move over to the couches, and chairs in the great room. Taking a seat in one of the armchairs, Sans comes, and sits on the arm rest taking your hand. He knows what you're about to do. You've talked about it with him at length, and you think it's time to tell your family about you extending your life. Now that Gil knows it's only a matter of time before he blurts it out randomly. That boy couldn’t keep a secret if his life depended on it. When everyone is finally seated, and comfortable you start,

"So, you guys might not know, but monsters actually live really long lives." 

"I did know that actually." Kody interrupts, and you give him a look. He sheepishly apologizes before mimicking zipping his lips. You shake your head, and continue,

"And Sans is no exception. The only problem is that because Sans, and I are soulmates when I pass away, he'll pass away." 

"Why?" Dad asks, curiously. Sans answers,

"LIKE ALL SOULMATES SHILOH, AND I'S SOULS ARE INTRICATELY LINKED TOGETHER. UNLIKE HUMANS, MONSTERS ARE MORE IN TUNE WITH THEIR SOUL. WHEN SHILOH PASSES MY SOUL WILL BE VERY AWARE, AND UNABLE TO BEAR THE MISSING PIECES HER SOUL LEAVES BEHIND. AS SUCH WHEN SHE DIES, I DIE."

"Alright, so what are you trying to tell us sweetie?" Dad asks gently of you. You squeeze Sans's hand,

"I'm trying to tell you that I’m going to become a mage, and extend my life to match Sans's so he won't pass away early when I would. I'll live alongside him, and age when he ages instead of me aging without him." you take a deep breath, "This means I'm going to live a lot longer than the rest of you." 

It's quiet for a good minute, and you're clutching Sans's hand very tightly. You're so nervous over their reactions, and you're glad he's here. You even end up comforted further by Papyrus who puts his hand on your shoulder, and squeezes. With your other hand you reach up, and clasp your hand over top of his. With your two boys with you, you’re pretty sure you can conquer this. 

Papa hums, "How do you become a mage, sweetpea?"

"I'll...have a baby with Sans."

More intense silence follows your words, leaving you nervous, and keenly focused on your fathers. Papa, especially who has a pretty neutral expression for quite a while before a deep chuckle rumbles in his throat surprising you. The look on your face must be funny since he points at you, and waves his hand while laughing.

"Papa why are you laughing?" you ask seriously. He coughs trying to compose himself, and waves his hand again,

"Because you looked so terrified to tell us something that's a good thing sweetpea. Did you think I would be upset that you'll live a really long life? Did you think Dad would be? It's expected for children to outlive their parents honey." he gives you a soft look, "And I would never say no to having some grandbabies."

"Neither would I." Dad chimes in with a smile, "Would love some actually." 

Unbelievable relief washes over you leaving you choked up, and swallowing past a thick lump in your throat as you try not to cry. Papa can see right through you though. He holds his arms open, and beckons you over,

"Come here my sweet girl. Come give your Papa a hug." 

Biting your lip, you get up, and move to your father who stands up to give you a tight loving hug. It's a long lasting hug that gets even longer when Dad joins, then Kody, Velda, and Trevor. Papa manages to get an arm free, and waves Sans, and Papyrus over,

"This is a family hug. Get in here boys." 

Papyrus shrugs, and meanders over to sort of drape himself over the lot of you. This just has you snorting, and for Velda to get uncontrollable giggles. Sans hesitates for a bit before bashfully making his way over. At first you're worried he won't join in, but that's soon put to rest when Papa reaches out, and grabs him yanking him in by the arm into the hug pile against you. Everyone maneuvers a bit, and you find Sans's cheek squished against your own as Papa tries to hug you both with everyone else around the three of you.

"I love you all." you murmur. 

"We love you Shy!" Velda chirps as the family hug pulls apart, "And while I'm sad we can't age together I'm excited for you." 

"Thanks Vel." you hug her picking her up, and kissing her cheek causing her to squeal with laughter before you put her down. 

"I'm also excited for you sis. You found that one special person, and he's a good one. I trust him to take care of you after we're gone." Kody ruffles your hair playfully, and you swat his hands away in retaliation.

Papa's gone over to Sans, and claps him on the shoulder,

"Make sure to give us some real cute grandbabies, and for stars sake," Papa gets real serious, "make them your size. I can't stand having any more tall people in this family."

You cackle having overheard, "Never! I'll only make tall babies, you'll see."

"I'M AFRAID I AGREE WITH MY PRINCESS, THOMAS. I WOULD ALSO BE QUITE PLEASED WITH TALL CHILDREN." Sans smirks, and Papa throws his hands in the air,

"Gah, is no one on my side?" 

"I am Papa." Velda raises her hand, "Give us short beans, Shiloh!" she cheers.

"NO." Sans answers firmly for you making your laughter ring out through the house again. 

Now that your family is caught up with everything, you can get back to setting up for the party which you’d nearly forgot was the reason they’re here. Your family chips in, and helps as well. You left Kody, and Dad with Papyrus which would've been a bad idea if Dad wasn't there. Kody has a habit of getting into trouble, and Papyrus loves trouble. Velda, and Trevor are with you, and Papa is off with Sans in the kitchen insisting he wanted to help your boyfriend. Sans didn't protest, but told your father if he gets in the way he will kick him out of his kitchen. Papa just chuckled, and agreed before following after him. 

It's sort of a miracle that everything is set up when your friends all arrive. Your group isn’t the most organized after all, and there were many times Dad had to chase after Papyrus, and Kody who seemed to keep getting off track. However, that surprised no one. The two seemed to get along just like you figured they would. Gil, and Lulu were first to arrive, then Luke, and Daisy. You watched as Sans grabbed Luke right away, and took him off to the side. He must be apologizing to him. Sneaking over you eavesdrop on them, and you learned one thing from your dropping of eaves. It’s that if Sans isn't apologizing to you, he sucks at it. He dances around the apology for quite a while to the point where Luke looks so confused until Sans finally just flushes bright purple, and mutters that he's sorry. Stars, that was painful. You would’ve tease him about it later, but you don't want to discourage him from apologizing when he does something hurtful to another. So, you'll leave him be with his shitty apology. Luke seemed okay with it so you guess that’s all that matters.

Alphys and Undyne show up next, and you're vaguely aware that the last time you were around Alphys you were under Sans's desk sucking his cock. You will never tell her this. That's something that will stay between you, and Sans until you die. The thought of Alphys finding out makes you shudder. She would never let you live it down. Lastly Hannah, and Rachel show up, and cheers of congratulations go up when they do. The two women get a little teary, and hugs are given out to everyone. 

Now that the two guests of honor are here the party can actually start! It actually ends up being a lot of fun, and as an added bonus you even get Sans to dance a little with you. Nothing like what you did at the club since there’s no way you’re doing that in front of your fathers, but still fun nonetheless. 

About halfway through the evening, you pull Rachel aside to ask her for a huge favour. She tilts her head,

"A favour? What can I do to help?" 

"You work in the Mayor's office. Is there any way you could pull some strings for me?"

"To do what?" she seems genuinely curious. Well, here goes,

"To give me permission to go into the Underground." 

She stares at you for a comical amount of time seemingly processing what you just said. 

"What?" she finally responds, looking so incredulous. So, you repeat yourself,

"I want to go into the Underground. Can you get me permission?" 

"U-Uh I can try Shiloh. Why do you even want to go down there? It was deemed very unsafe structurally. It's why no one is allowed down there." 

"I have my reasons Rach. Can you do it?" you plead. She sighs through her nose loudly,

"Like I said, I'll try Shy. Give me a few days, and I'll let you know, okay?" 

You hug her tightly, "Thanks Rachel, you're the best!" 

"I know." she chuckles, hugging you back. 

With that piece of business taken care of, you head back out to the party. Thankfully you hadn't been missed, and the party continues on, a huge success. Now, you just have to hope Rachel can come through so you can do something you’ve been wanting to do since you moved.


	23. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You delve into the Underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back home, so hopefully there will be no more missed weeks for a while! (:

Rachel did end up getting back to you in a few days, and you’re overjoyed to hear that she did indeed manage to get you permission to go into the Underground for an afternoon. However, there was one small problem. The one main condition of you going down there was that you must have an escort. An escort who knows the Underground, and would be able to lead you around the areas that were dangerous which means you need a monster to come with you. What monster would willingly go down there again with you?

You definitely can’t ask Sans, or Papyrus. This was a surprise for them after all. Asking Alphys, or Undyne might be too risky which left you with only one other monster you know you can ask. It was a huge crapshoot, but you’re just hoping you catch him in a good mood, or a giving manner. 

Waiting until both your lunch shifts end at the pub, you pull the monster in question aside in the break room since it’s empty, 

“Hey Grillby I need a huge favour.”

“No.” he immediately replies without even hearing what you had to say, and you whine, 

“C’mon, I didn’t even get to tell you what the favour was!” 

“I already know I don’t want to do it.” he argues, crossing his arms. You sigh frustrated, 

“Please?” you beg, making him sigh this time, 

“Fine, what is it?”

Right, here goes. Stars, you hope he’ll say yes, “Okay, hear me out. So, I know you guys had to leave a lot of stuff Underground because the human government shut it off really quick after you came to the surface, but I got special permission to go down there. I’m hoping to go find stuff Sans, and Papyrus left behind down there, but the only problem is I can only go if I have a proper escort who knows the Underground which means I need a monster to come with me. Will you come?”

“Okay.” he answers pretty quickly, surprising you, “On one condition,” ah, there it is, “I left things down there too. We stop, and get those things as well.”

“Deal!” you agree before he can back out. 

Why does this feel like an epic disaster waiting to happen?

Oh, because it is. To get this expedition done correctly, you had to plan everything very carefully with Grillby which meant you started spending time after work planning things out with him instead of going home to hang out with Sans, or go out on dates with him. You can tell your boyfriend is suspicious of whatever’s going on, but he doesn’t bring it up to you. This doesn’t stop you from feeling his jealousy flare in your chest more, and more often. 

It’ll all make sense to him when you give him his left behind possessions hopefully for Christmas, or Gyftmas as monsters call it. The closer it keeps getting to the holiday though the more worried you get that you won’t be ready in time to go down there, and grab what you need. So, a few days before the holidays you’re relieved when everything finally comes together, and your permit to go Underground with Grillby comes in. By this point Sans is more irritated than ever by your disappearing act, and is now vocalizing his irritation. You keep telling him not to worry, that nothing shady is happening behind his back, and to just trust you. That would’ve only worked for so much longer so you’re very glad to be standing outside the entrance to the Underground today bundled up in the cold weather standing beside Grillby who is literally just wearing a button up shirt, a vest, and some slacks. You give him a deadpan look at his garb. He chuckles, 

“I don’t feel the cold.”

“Fucking apparently! It’s freezing out today!” you grumble loudly, 

“Yes, well it’s good you’re bundled up since Sans, and Papyrus's old home is in Snowdin the winterized part of the Underground.”

“Snowdin? Seriously?”

“Our monarchy isn’t the best with naming things. So yes, Snowdin. However, first we must pass through Hotlands where my home is, then Waterfall before reaching Snowdin. It’ll take us a few hours. Are you ready?” he asks looking serious, and you nod. 

Outside the Underground was a small team sent by the Mayor’s office including Rachel who is bundled up next to a space heater, and generator. They will be monitoring things from the outside, and will keep in constant communication with you, and Grillby via walkie talkies that were designed by Undyne herself since most technology ceased to work Underground. It’s pretty fucking cool even if you don’t understand the science behind it. Maybe you’ll ask Papyrus about it later. He’s a nerd right?

Equipped with walkie talkies, and hopefully everything you need, you give a hug to Rachel thanking her before descending into the Underground with Grillby by your side. As you get further in you’re surprised to find it’s not dark down here. In fact it’s lit up really well as if there’s electricity down here. Grillby seems to understand what you’re thinking as you look around, 

“The Core keeps everything lit. Just because we’re no longer down here doesn’t mean the Core stops working. From what I understand it’s heavily monitored to make sure it doesn’t stop working. It’s keeping a lot of the Underground stable at the moment. A little disconcerting to see how close we were to total annihilation by something as simple as the Core stopping, but there it is.” he explains everything. 

“What does the Core do?” you ask as you walk along through some sort of throne room that you assumed used to belong to Toriel. 

“It powers everything in the Underground, from the lights, to the crystals you see along the wall. It creates the seasons in each area, and helped us cultivate food when we were down here. The Core was vital to our survival although I can’t recall who built the damn thing.”

“Wow, that’s super impressive.” you’re in awe, “So, Grillby were you down here your whole life like Sans, and Papyrus until 2 years ago?”

He shakes his head, “No, I’m much older than that. Elementals are a special subspecies of monsters, and the longest lived. I am well over 2000 years old.”

You choke on your own saliva as you tried to swallow, “Holy hell!” you cough out as he thumps on your back, and chuckles, 

“I fought in the war if you can believe it.”

“No way that’s...whoa…” you cut yourself off as you enter a gorgeous hall of gold filled with magnificent pillars throughout, and stained glass windows, “This is...beautiful.”

“Hmm, it wouldn’t have been beautiful if you’d made it this far when we were still trapped Underground.” he murmurs walking ahead of you. 

Furrowing your brow, you race after him, “What does that mean?”

He hums, “Let’s just say there’s more to Papyrus than meets the eye. When you get home ask him what The Judge is. I’m sure his reaction will be worth it.”

Well, you’re filing that away for later, but you kind of wish he’d just tell you himself. Grillby’s frustrating like that sometimes. The two of you continue on, and after about an hour, or so it starts to get hotter, and hotter. You end up having to stop, and take your coat off to tie it around your waist. Guess you’re in Hotlands, and you must say it was named appropriately. It is hot as fuck here.

Grillby leads you quickly, and swiftly through the Underground, down winding, narrowing paths, and you’re suddenly really glad he’s come with you. If you’d gone alone you would’ve been so lost. Finally, you come upon a building that looks like a small bar. Tilting your head, you follow after Grillby as he pulls out a key, and unlocks the door. 

“Is this your old home?”

“What gave it away?” he asks, sarcastically, “The fact that the sign has my name, or that I have the key to the building.”

“Ha ha.” you reply, unimpressed, “I didn’t realize you had a business down here.”

He’s unlocked the door, and is holding it open for you, so you enter after him quickly as he answers, 

“It was small. Mostly regulars from Hotlands, and sometimes Sans would come by. He liked my wine.” that sounds like Sans, “I would’ve opened my own bar on the surface already if I didn’t have to spend 5 years working for a human.” he sighs, irritably. 

“So, after the 5 years is up, you’ll get your own place?”

“Obviously.” he scoffs, and you smirk,

“Want an entertainer?” 

“Oh, you know a good one?” he gives you a cheeky smirk, and you roll your eyes making him laugh, “If you’re offering to come work for me when I open my own bar than yes. You’ve got an okay work ethic.”

“Just okay?” you snort, and he chuckles again moving through the bar towards the back. 

Following along after him you find that behind the door is a kitchen, and a set of stairs going upstairs. Grillby ignores the kitchen, and just heads up the stairs which you continue to follow him up. The upstairs appears to be where Grillby actually lived, like a small apartment above a shop, and you can see that he indeed had to leave a lot behind. Lots of furniture, pictures, books, and little knick knacks were all where he’d been forced to leave them making a tiny bit of sadness trickle into your heart. It wasn’t fair that they’d been forced to leave this stuff behind, but you know it’d been done because the Underground isn’t structurally sound. 

You dig into your pack until you find the box needed. At first, you didn’t understand how this little box would help, but Grillby explained it. Apparently, it was designed by Undyne, and not only her, but Papyrus ages ago. According to Grillby it had the ability to store large quantities inside it, but remain compact. The only way you could describe it was it’s bigger on the inside than the outside like the TARDIS from Dr. Who. All you had to do was touch it to the item you wish to store inside it, and some weird sci-fi shit happens to store it. You’re guessing anyway since you haven’t seen it in action yet, but this all seems very sci-fi to you. If you asked Papyrus, you get the feeling he’d just say it’s all about physics before walking away to leave you to think about it. Very frustrating. 

However, as Grillby begins touching things with it, you can definitely tell this isn’t sci-fi. It’s magic. It permeates through the air as each item glows before being sucked into the cube. It was the craziest thing. You need to tell Undyne, and Papyrus to sell their ideas to some sci-fi network. This is bonkers what’s happening right now, not that you’re complaining, especially if it allows you to get a bunch of stuff out of here easily. 

The very last thing Grillby walks over to grab is a set of armor with what looks like just the hilt of a sword. Curious, you wander over, and ask quietly, 

“Is this yours?”

He nods, “Yes. This was my weapon, and armor I used in the war.”

“Did your sword break, or something?”

“No.” he smirks, and picks up the sword hilt holding it out away from you but that doesn’t stop you from being startled when a sword of purple flame suddenly shoots out from the hilt. 

“Oh, fuck. That’s badass.” you blurt out, taking a closer look at the flame sword. He chuckles, 

“Yes well, human flesh doesn’t agree with fire, and using my magic was better than any blade. 

Yikes. You’re going to just take a step back from Grillby now as he extinguishes the sword, and warps, or whatever the box is doing into the cube then touches it to his armor. Once that’s done, he hands it to you to put in your backpack, 

“That’s everything.”

“You sure?” you ask as you place the cube into your pack. He nods, 

“Yes, now let’s get to Snowdin.”

The two of you head back downstairs, and out of his bar. This time when Grillby leaves he doesn’t bother locking the door. He says he won’t be coming back for what’s left, and with that you’re off to find Snowdin. As you walk though, you can’t help but ask,

“What was it like, being around for the war, and being Underground from the beginning?”

He glances at you, “Difficult. The war was a tough battle we ultimately couldn’t win, and Elementals such as myself were key fighters able to utilize powerful magic against humans, not that it mattered in the end. We still ended up Underground to become the monsters you know today. Things weren’t always like they are now. Monsters used to be peaceful, loving beings, but being trapped Underground changed us. We became a society of kill, or be killed. I got to watch as my people become what they are. Fighting, and killing each other over pathetic bickerings. Watched as they became consumed with pride, and greed. It’s why I stopped caring. If you don’t care, things hurt less.” he huffs, “I watched as my entire subspecies died out. Myself, and my niece are the only Fire Elementals left you know. There are some Water Elementals, and Earth ones left as well but they normally keep to themselves, and probably why you’ll never meet one.”

“Grillby that’s…” you don’t know what to say as your heart aches for him. He waves a hand,

“It is what it is. Now let’s hurry this up.” 

His brush off doesn’t bother you too much. You’re honestly used to it by now. Continuing through the Underground, you eventually transition from a warm lava filled area to a sort of swampy almost marsh like area. It’s very wet here, and you can tell Grillby is very uncomfortable, and you can’t blame him. A place called Waterfall can’t be healthy for a being made of fire. At one point you even have to walk with an umbrella since it was literally raining down here somehow. Magic from the Core is probably the answer. You’re just glad these umbrellas were left behind. 

There is one thing you can say about Waterfall though, it is beautiful, and filled with these gorgeous glowing blue flowers that Grillby called echo flowers. Apparently they repeat the last thing they hear indefinitely until they hear something new. To demonstrate he spoke into one, and you were delighted to hear as it repeated what he said over, and over. It was amazing. What was even more amazing however, was as you got closer to the end of Waterfall, you find an echo flower repeating something you never realized you needed to hear. 

_“PAPYRUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I CAN’T BELIEVE I CAUGHT YOU LAZING AROUND HERE AGAIN!”_

_“ugh, how do you always find me when i’m specifically hiding from you?”_

_“IT’S MY SPECIAL TALENT YOU MORON.”_ Ooh, someone sounds sassy in this little flower echo, _“COME ON, WE HAVE PACKING TO DO. WE’RE GOING TO THE SURFACE REMEMBER?”_

_“yeah, yeah. hey, where’s your bandana?”_

_“I TOOK IT OFF SO I DIDN’T GET IT DIRTY WHILE WE MOVED. IT’S SPECIAL AFTER ALL. NOW HURRY IT UP!”_

_“coming mr. bossypants.”_

_“I AM NOT BOSSY. I’M ASSERTIVE.”_

_“same thing weirdo.”_

_“IS NOT.”_

_“is too.”_

_“IS NOT!”_

_“is too, and is this gonna keep going, or can we be done, or do you need the last word?”_

_“...IS NOT.”_

_“there it is.”_

The flower stops there, and starts repeating itself again. You can’t believe you found an echo flower repeating something said by Sans, and Papyrus before moving to the surface. Grinning, you pull out your phone to make a recording of the small exchange between the two brothers before saving it, and continuing onward.

You definitely know the moment you reach Snowdin. It’s cold as hell, and you’re already putting your winter coat back on. It’s great to know your boyfriend, and his brother lived in a frozen hellscape when Underground. Crunching through the snow, you can see a quaint little town up ahead. Grillby motions with his head, 

“Welcome to Snowdin.”

“Awesome, now which house is Sans, and Papyrus’s?”

“Beats me. I’ve never been there.”

Great. Well, guess you’re breaking into some houses then? Or that’s what you thought, but as you come upon a two story house with a shed at the edge of town, you can see one of the mailboxes is full of mail while the other is completely empty, and pristine. You smile. This HAS to be their house. Jogging over, you check the mailboxes, and sure enough they say Papyrus, and Sans on them. You’re giddy. You’re actually going to go into their old home. This is insane. The only problem now, is the locked door. A quick fix since if you know your Sans, which you do, there is definitely a spare key around here somewhere like in this little rock near the door. Bingo. It’s a fake rock with a concealed bottom that came out, and inside a house key. Perfect! While you unlock the door Grillby let’s you know that he’s perfectly happy just sitting outside waiting for you, but to not take forever. That’s fine by you. 

Still feeling pretty pleased with yourself for finding the key, you open their old front door, and step inside. First impressions? Sans, and Papyrus were blind when they carpeted, and painted the walls of this place. It’s HIDEOUS, and god now you’re imagining that green couch in here too. Big yikes. 

Shaking that off, you pull off your backpack, and grab your cube making sure not to use the one Grillby had. That way you only had to leave with your cube instead of having to switch shit around. The first thing you grab were the old gaming systems, and games under the TV. These had to be Papyrus’s, and you bet he’d want them back. Some of these are nearly impossible to find on the surface. Real vintage stuff. 

Next, you move around tapping each picture you see, and smiling at each one. Honestly, seeing all these baby pictures of Sans, and then Papyrus is amazing plus the ones where it’s obvious that Papyrus is a young teen, but over a head taller than Sans. Once all the pictures on the walls are collected, you move upstairs, and hope they’ll pardon the intrusion, but go into their old rooms, starting with Papyrus. How is his room just as messy down here? He’s not even living in it anymore!

You do root through Papyrus's old things a bit. It feels like a mega privacy invasion, but you want to make sure you get things he might want. Like these notes you find. There’s gotta be over 30 journals just filled with notes in some strange language you can’t decipher. This has to be important right? You store each one plus an adorable picture of Sans, and him on his bedside table. When you find nothing else of note you move into Sans’s old room. 

His old room like the one on the surface is pristine. Not a thing out of place. It puts a huge smile on your face, especially since despite him not stepping foot in here in over 2 years his scent was everywhere settling you instantly, and honestly making you a little emotional. This was his room, and this cave you’ve been travelling in was his home for over 500 years. How frightening could it have been every time there was a cave in? Or, how difficult it would’ve been to raise Papyrus in such a harsh environment, and so young at the time too. For some reason you’d never put much thought into it, but as you’ve gone through the house, and looked at the pictures, seeing a bright faced Sans with no scar alongside an obviously joyous Papyrus then watching as they transition. Slowly watching as they become the more serious, and mellowed out reserved looks you know today made your heart ache. What did they go through to lose that childhood brightness?

Trying to push those thoughts away, you hurry to his bookshelf where you’d spotted the picture albums. You don’t attempt to leaf through them. If you did you might actually cry. Tapping all of them, and storing them safely into your cube you look around for something Sans might also want. Your eyes end up landing on his bed were a ratty purple bandana lay on his pillow. 

Walking over you pick it up. Despite the wear, and tear you can tell this bandana was meticulously taken care of, and very loved. Remembering all the pictures on the walls downstairs you can’t recall one where Sans wasn’t wearing this, and the echo flowers words play in your mind. How Sans took it off to move because it was special, and he didn’t want to get it dirty. He never meant to leave this behind, but he couldn’t come back for it. You thumb the soft material of the piece of cloth, and you’re stunned that it’s still so soft. Gently, you fold this precious item, and store it in the cube. 

Taking one more moment to glance around the room, you look for other things Sans might want, and your eyes lay on a framed picture on the desk. Hurrying over, you can see it’s a picture of a ceremony of some sort. With a start you realize this is the day he joined the Guard. He looks so proud in his uniform next to a young Papyrus who by the way still has bright pearly white bones. In most of these pictures Papyrus’s bones are white. You honestly thought that, yellowish color his bones had was natural. Apparently it wasn’t. 

With a soft smile you pick up the picture, and gaze down at the monster you love so much. He’s so young in this photo, probably not even done aging yet, maybe 20-21 years old. Which meant that Papyrus was 11, or 12 in this picture making you coo a little. You tap the picture storing it, and after a quick look around finding nothing else, you head back outside to meet Grillby, but lock the door first. Sans, and Papyrus might actually want to get other things if they’re ever let back down here again. 

“Got everything?” Grillby asks, and you nod jogging over to him, 

“Yup! I’m good to go!”

“Great. Let’s go.”

Trekking back through the Underground back to the entrance sort of sucked more than trekking through to get to Snowdin. Maybe it’s because you’re tired both physically, and mentally. Seeing where so many people you cared for lived for so long made your soul ache, and very glad that they’re no longer down here. No one deserved to be trapped down here, not even your worst enemy. 

It takes another couple of hours to make your way back, and unfortunately you’re unable to do it unscathed. As you’re getting close to the entrance, you hear a slow rumble before a loud crack like thunder rip through the air. Stunned, you freeze like an idiot. Thankfully, Grillby doesn’t.

“Move it!” he snaps, grabbing you, and moving out of the way of the falling debris as a part of the Underground caves in. 

The two of you run avoiding most of the falling rocks, however you’re clipped by one on the arm. It stings like a bitch, and you’re instantly crying out, pulling your arms to your chest as you run. Please don’t be broken, please don’t be broken! You can’t hide that from Sans, and Papyrus! Your lungs burn, and your legs feel like lead as you run, but the last thing you want is to be buried under rubble so who cares if you feel a little uncomfortable. 

The two of you don’t stop running until the loud thundering noise stops. Finally stopping to catch your breath then, Grillby pries your arm from your chest to assess the damage. He moves your arm around, and while it aches it doesn’t hurt to an intolerable level. He hums, 

“Well, I don’t think it’s broken, but you probably bruised the bone.”

“Great.” you sigh, “Guess I’ll be seeing a doctor today just in case. Joy of joys.”

“Could be worse. You could be dead.”

“Touche.” 

Flexing your arm a bit, and shaking it out, you let Grillby know you’re good to go. The two of you continue on, and you couldn’t be happier to get out of the Underground when you finally reach the entrance. The very first thing you do is take a deep breath of air, and you have to admit you’re a little disoriented since it’s now nighttime. Being down there really threw off your inner clock. 

The first thing you do is check in with Rachel who has been waiting around with the small team outside. She’s happy to hear you got what you needed, but alarmed you were almost crushed, and offers to take you to the ER. You take her up on that offer. First you have one thing you need to do. Walking to Grillby, you give him a smile, and hand him his cube, 

“Here you are sir. These are your things.”

He takes it, and pockets it, “Thanks.”

“No, thank you. Seriously, Grillby.” you give him as serious a look as you can, “Thank you.”

His eyes flicker over your face, and some emotion flies across his face. It’s brief, but you swear you can see his gratitude before he replies with a stoic expression, 

“You’re welcome. Now go get your arm looked at.”

You salute, “Yes, sir.”

Giving him one last wave, you hurry over to where Rachel waits with her car. The entire drive to the ER is just you telling her what the Underground was like. You couldn’t quite put it into proper words for her to understand, but what she did get was that you were happy they were no longer down there. 

By some miracle despite it being so close to Christmas the ER isn’t as busy as you expect, and you’re able to be seen very quickly when you get there. One quick x-ray later you find out your arm isn’t broken neither have you bruised the bone, but you’ve got a soft tissue injury literally meaning a bruise. You’ve got a nasty bruise. The doctor tells you to just take it easy with that arm, and it should heal up in no time. Well, it is better to be safer than sorry. However, going to the ER has put you WAY over the time you told Sans you’d be home tonight, and not only can you feel his anxiety, when you finally check your phone, you see multiple messages from him plus a few missed calls. Shoot.

You ask Rachel to take you home right away so you can set your soulmate at ease. He’s not going to be happy when you come through the door regardless. Rachel gets you home as quickly as she can, but it’s still not quite quick enough for your anxious soulmate whose anxiety has risen to panic levels, and after giving Rachel a very hasty goodbye, plus a thank you for helping, you’re running for the front door. Crispin is running towards you with his little arfs excited to see you the moment you’re inside, 

“Hey Crispy! Miss me buddy?” you coo, and bend down to pet him. He rolls onto his back so he can get some belly pets, “Yeah, you want those belly pets. Who’s a good boy, who’s a…” you see small skeletal feet enter your vision, and as you look up you find an immensely unimpressed Sans looking down at you his arms crossed, “...good boy?” you finish giving him a weak smile. 

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” he barks out, “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME HOURS AGO!”

“Sorry, I got held up.”

“THEN YOU CALL, YOU IDIOT! YOU DON’T LET ME SIT HERE, AND WORRY!” 

You stand up, and go to kiss his forehead, “Sorry babe, I didn’t-”

He grabs you, startling you as he pulls you towards him, and takes a deep breath through his nose. Is he smelling you? Shit, do you smell like the Underground? Is that a thing? 

“...WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE GRILLBY?”

Crap, this is way worse. You hate lying, especially to Sans, but if you wanted to keep this a surprise you’d have to, 

“We were hanging out. We are friends you know.”

“FRIENDS ENOUGH TO HUG?” he growls that high pitch whining growl, you now know is associated with Sans being dangerously angry. 

“I hug all my friends Sans.” you try, “You never have a problem with me hugging Gil, or Luke.” 

“YES, BECAUSE THEY HAVE MATES OF THEIR OWN AND DON’T HAVE A REPUTATION OF HAVING SEX WITH OTHERS SOULMATES!” he snaps, and you can feel not only his jealousy, but his doubt. He’s doubting you right now, “...ARE YOU…” he trails off. 

You know exactly what he’s insinuating, and you can’t help, but be a little insulted, “Am I what Sans? Am I fucking Grillby behind your back? Fuck, NO. I can’t believe you’d even ask me that!” 

“WELL WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK? YOU’VE BEEN DISTANT, AND SKULKING ABOUT OVER THE LAST LITTLE WHILE, AND YOU COME HOME SMELLING LIKE HIM! WHAT OTHER CONCLUSION IS THERE?”

“That I have a friend! I’m allowed to have friends, Sans. I wouldn’t be pissed if you came home smelling like Alphys, or Undyne!” 

“THAT’S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM THIS!” 

“How Sans? How?”

He doesn’t say anything. Checkmate. Instead, he just glares at you before scoffing, and turning on his heel to stomp away. You’ll give him some time to cool off. It’s the best option right now. You’re sure by bedtime he’ll have cooled enough to have a proper conversation with you. The only problem is Sans never comes to bed, and when you get up the next morning then go greet him downstairs he ignores you completely. He just drinks his coffee, and leaves for work no matter how much you try to talk to him. Even when he came home, he shut himself into his study, and refused to unlock the door to talk to you when you came trying to talk. 

It sucks. It sucks so much not having him come to bed with you every night, and even more so that he won’t even talk to you, let alone look at you. Papyrus has obviously noticed what’s going on, but for once isn’t taking sides, and when you tried talking to him about it he said that it was a you problem, not a him problem before walking away. Thanks Paps, you’re super helpful. 

This freeze out has made the last few days a real bummer, but you just had to hold on until today, the 23rd. Gyftmas is celebrated on the 24th while Christmas is celebrated on the 25th, so you’d planned on giving each special gift to each of the brothers privately. The albums, you’d give them together tomorrow. You wait until it’s the evening, and a gentle calm has settled over the house before giving the gifts. You start with Papyrus. 

Knocking on his bedroom door with the box in your hands is difficult, but you manage. When he answers the door he looks from you to the box quirking a brow, 

“what’s this?”

“Gyftmas gift.” you smile. He blinks in surprise, 

“gyftmas is tomorrow sweetheart.”

“I know, but I wanted to give this to you privately so I’m doing it tonight. Can I come into your hovel?”

“pfft,” he smirks, “yeah, sure. c’mon in.” he moves aside, and lets you in. 

Somehow, Sans had managed to get Papyrus to sleep on a proper bed with a bed frame after you moved so the two of you go sit cross legged on it, and you hand the box to Papyrus. 

“Happy Gyftmas.”

“thanks sweetheart.” he grins, and opens the box. You can barely contain yourself as he looks inside, and his mouth falls open slightly. 

He reaches in the box, and pulls out the framed picture of him, and Sans that had been on his old bedside table running his hand over it. Next, he pulls out one of his journals, and flips through it. 

“...how?” he breathes incredulously, and you smile, 

“Rachel works in the mayor’s office. I called in a favour, and she got me special permission to go into the Underground to get some of your things.”

“you went into the underground?” his raises a brow, and you nod, “by yourself?”

“No, I had to have an escort who was familiar with the Underground come with me.”

It suddenly clicks for him, “grillby.”

“That’s right.”

“jeez sweetheart, this is...this is amazing. you have no idea how important these notes are to me.” you’re then pulled into a crushing hug, “thank you. this...just thanks.”

“Course. Only the best gifts for my big brother right?”

He chuckles loudly, and pulls back, “at the risk of getting in trouble i gotta do one thing.”

“Which is?”

Papyrus grabs your head, and pulls you towards him where he rests his teeth against your forehead in a kiss. You giggle as he lets go, 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“eh, you never know. sans’s jealousy holds no bounds.”

You grin, but know he’s right. Now that his gifts been delivered you should go give Sans his, but as you look at Papyrus you have one more question you have to ask, 

“Papyrus, can I ask you something?”

“shoot.” he grins at you, 

“What’s the Judge?”

His smile dies instantly making you a little nervous, “did grillby tell you to ask me that?” he growls. 

“...Yes.” you answer truthfully, and he clicks his tongue loudly before sighing then motions towards himself, 

“i’m the judge sweetheart.” your eyes widen, “you saw that hall of golden pillars?” you nod, “it was my job given to me by toriel to judge the humans that came into that hall, appropriately named the judgement hall. if i deemed someone unworthy of passing, i’d fight, and kill them. the job was given to me because of my special skill of being able to see into a person’s soul without having to encounter them, or physically manifest it.”

“Oh...okay, I...I get it.”

He rubs the back of his neck, “not my proudest job sweetheart, but i was good at it.”

You have to ask. You can’t help it, “Would you have let me pass?” you ask quietly, and he stares at you for a long time before answering with one simple soft word, 

“no.”

You swallow thickly, and nod rubbing the back of your hand unable to look at him anymore. 

“but it’s not because you’re a bad person shiloh. it’s because you’re the opposite.” eyebrows raised your gaze shoots back to him, “the corrupt were allowed to pass to fight the queen while the virtuous were cut down by me. that’s just the way it was.”

That’s...better? Sort of. 

“If you knew me the way you know me today-”

He holds up a hand stopping you, “i wouldn’t fight you sweetheart. despite the fact that i’m a raging bundle of sunshine i don’t have that many friends.” he grins at you, “i’m not about to go kill one of my favourites.” his grin turns soft,

Okay, now that’s better. Your smile comes back, “Thanks.”

“for what? not killing you? you’re welcome.” he snorts, and chuckles. Laughing with him, you give him one last hug before going on the hunt for Sans. 

He’s in the last place you expected. Your shared bedroom. He appears to be changing, and barely spares you a glance before continuing to ignore you. Sighing, you call out to him, 

“Sans, can you stop ignoring me for five seconds, so I can give you your Gyftmas gift? Please?” 

He slams the dresser drawer shut, and looks at you finally, but it’s super unimpressed so you try something else, 

“If you open this gift I’ll explain everything to you. Okay?”

He seems to weigh your offer before sighing with an aggravated tone, and going over to the bed where you meet him, so the both of you can sit. You hand him the box which he takes, and opens without a care until he sees what’s inside. He freezes then, and stares at the purple bandana inside the box. 

His hand shakily reaches out, and grabs the bandana before his big wide sockets turn to you. You smile gently, 

“That bandana is special right? I found it on your old bed Underground. I got special permission to go down there, and I got it for you.”

“...YOU…” it’s the first word he’s spoken to you in days, but it seems he’s speechless as he turns his gaze back to the bandana in his hands. His eye lights are wobbling, “...I THOUGHT I’D NEVER SEE THIS AGAIN.” his voice wavers, “PAPYRUS GAVE THIS TO ME AS A GIFT WHEN HE WAS 5. HE SAID IT MADE ME LOOK COOL, LIKE A SUPERHERO. HIS SUPERHERO. I WAS ONLY 14 AT THE TIME, AND I THOUGHT I WAS DOING THE WORST JOB AT RAISING HIM. I THOUGHT I WAS RUINING HIS LIFE, BUT THEN HE GIVES ME THIS.” purple tears pour down his cheeks startling you, “YOU HAVE NO IDEA…” he buries his face into the bandana, “YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS BANDANA MEANS TO ME!” 

“Oh Sans…” you breathe out, and wrap your arms around him as he wails into that ratty bandana. Sans has never broken down like this in front of you before, but you can feel his immense relief, and overflowing joy at having something he treasures so much returned to him. 

You let him cry it out before pulling back as he moves, and watch as he ties the bandana around his neck turning to look at you, sniffing slightly, 

“You look so handsome.” you whisper, “And cool, just like a hero. My hero.” you repeat Papyrus’s words for him. More tears fall down his cheeks, 

“THANK YOU! THANK YOU!” 

He pulls you towards him, and starts leaving little kisses all over your face making you giggle at his obvious elation. 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.” he presses his forehead to yours, 

“I love you too Sans, and of course I did this for you! I’d do anything to make you happy.”

“I’M SORRY FOR HOW I ACTED THE LAST FEW DAYS, I JUST…”

“You got jealous.” you kiss his forehead, “But the only reason I was around Grillby was because I needed an escort in the Underground, and I asked him if he’d do it so I could surprise you.”

“...SO ALL OF THIS...WAS FOR ME?”

You nod, “And Papyrus. I got a bunch of his stuff too.”

“YOU’RE SO PERFECT.” he breathes out, “WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE SOMEONE AS PERFECT AS YOU?”

“Well, you’re pretty perfect yourself.” 

Sans brushes his phalanges across your cheek before pulling you into a sweet kiss. He lays you down before brushing his teeth across your cheek, 

“LET ME GIVE YOU A THANK YOU GIFT, LOVE.” he purrs. Smiling, you pull him towards you. 

Guess you’re in for a good night.


	24. Gyftmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gyftmas, and a small secret is revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 Kudos?! I'm in shock, like I'm so grateful to you guys, thank you so much! ❤❤

Waking the next morning, you roll over to find Sans gone which isn’t abnormal, and you figure that maybe he’s gone downstairs already, but when you listen carefully you can hear the shower going. Guess he’s decided to take a shower this morning after last night’s activities. Smiling, you move to bury your face into his pillow snaking your arms underneath it, and taking a deep breath of his scent before closing your eyes for a bit more sleep.

You don't open them again until you hear the bathroom door open with a click. Sans wanders from the bathroom catching sight of you awake in bed. He's wearing a nice black button up shirt tucked into some jeans which just shows off his broad shoulders, and around his neck is that bandana. Sleepily, you watch as he makes his way over to sit on the edge of the bed beside you. He places a hand on your bare back, rubbing gently,

"GOOD MORNING." 

"Morning." you murmur, slightly hoarse from sleep, "You look so handsome." 

"NOT AS BEAUTIFUL AS YOU DO LYING NAKED IN OUR BED." he leans down, leaving a kiss on your shoulder. 

Sighing happily, you move your hands out from under the pillow, and roll over to watch as Sans's face goes from peaceful to concerned in a second. You furrow your brows confused until he grabs your injured arm. Right, you'd forgotten about that.

"WHAT IS THIS? WHAT HAPPENED?" 

The bruise is quite large taking up a huge portion of your lower arm, and it's still a very ugly purplish blue color. It was going to take a while to heal. 

"There was a cave in, when I went Underground," he makes a noise of alarm, "I got clipped by falling rock. It's why I was late coming home that one night. I was at the ER making sure it wasn't broken."

"...OUR POSSESSIONS WEREN'T WORTH YOU GETTING HURT PRINCESS." 

"Yes, they were Sans." you whisper, and reach up to run your thumb along his cheek, "The way you both reacted to getting your things was completely worth it." 

He sighs, "YOU JUST LIKE TO ARGUE WITH ME FOR THE SAKE OF ARGUING DON'T YOU?"

"Eh, maybe." 

Sans chuckles, and gets up. You follow, and sit up, allowing the blanket to fall off you more. You catch Sans's eye lights as they roam over your naked form. Coyly, you throw the blankets off yourself, and stand up stretching yourself very obviously. You're not surprised when you suddenly feel Sans's hands on your stomach, and you grin down at him,

"IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL FOR YOU TO BE THIS SEXY IN THE MORNING." he growls lowly before running his tongue along your collarbone. 

A slight shiver runs down your spine which is furthered by Sans grazing his thumb over the sensitive skin on your breasts. Your breath hitches, and your grin grows,

"But Sans you're already dressed." you tease.

"THAT'S WHY THINGS LIKE ZIPPERS ARE SO WONDERFUL PRINCESS." 

With that he spins you around, and bends you over the bed making you squeal with laughter. A new development to happen since that night Sans first spanked you is he's realized just how much he enjoys spanking you during sex, so you're not surprised when his hand comes down sharply on your ass. A resounding smack sound rings through the room, and a shot of heat goes straight to your core. Alright, you'll admit that after that first time, you found out you like being spanked. Everyone has a kink, don't judge. It's a good thing too since Sans loved spanking you.

It was just a quick morning romp. You, and Sans do it all the time usually if you'd had sex the night before, and woke up still naked. He couldn't handle himself when you're naked. It was like his kryptonite. 

Today's romp is interesting though. 

Sans without even bothering to remove his clothes had just unzipped his pants to allow his cock through, and was thrusting into you hard while pulling your hips towards him. Every once in a while he'd rub your now sore ass cheek before giving it a sharp smack earning a moan from you each time. However, that wasn't what was interesting. Having amazing sex with him was routine, but what was interesting was Papyrus still hasn't learned how to knock, and how Sans decided to handle a sudden intrusion when he's pelvis deep inside you.

Sans is moving at a slightly erratic pace while making his whimpering keening noises meaning he's close, and so are you as you move your hips back with each of his thrusts. Neither of you are paying attention to the other sounds in the house, your minds just filled with chasing your peaks. However, you're soon very aware when your bedroom door opens, and Papyrus just appears looking at his phone. 

You'd be mortified if you weren't so close to climaxing, and if Sans stops you're going to kill Papyrus. He blessedly doesn't. Sans barely registers the door opening, and just keeps going. 

"hey bro, i-whoa!" Papyrus finally looks up, and stunned is the only word you can use to describe his face. 

"EITHER STAY, AND WATCH, OR GET OUT!" Sans barks, "BECAUSE I'M NOT STOPPING." 

Sans is literally talking to his brother while he thrusts his cock into you even giving you a spank to emphasize which of course makes you moan loudly. You've never seen Papyrus turn that shade of purple before, or watch him run from a room as fast as he does. 

"I can't believe you just did that." you gasp out, and he growls,

"HE NEEDS TO LEARN TO KNOCK. THIS IS THE ONLY WAY HE'LL LEARN, BY WALKING IN ON ME HAVING SEX WITH MY MATE. BESIDES," he keens lowly, "I'M SO CLOSE." 

You are too. It actually only takes another few rough thrusts from Sans to send you crying out toppling over the edge with him following behind you. He leans across your back kissing your shoulder once you're both finished. You chuckle, your voice slightly muffled by the bed,

"Papyrus just watched us fuck for a moment." 

"LIKE I SAID, HE NEEDS TO LEARN TO KNOCK." Sans growls, "IF IT TAKES HIM WALKING IN AS I'M ABOUT TO CUM INSIDE YOU THAN SO BE IT." 

"Agreed. However, now we both smell of sex so you have to shower again." 

He kisses your shoulder again, "TOGETHER?" 

"Are you wanting a round two in the shower?" 

"ALWAYS." he growls, kneading your hips as he pulls himself from you. 

Standing up a little straighter, you grin at him,

"Let's go then." 

Sans's gives you a grin that can only be described as predatory as he takes your hand, and guides you towards your shared bathroom. Happy Gyftmas to you. 

Once you're actually showered, cleaned, and dressed the two of you wander downstairs to find Papyrus sitting in the kitchen. His cheeks are still dark purple as he eats what looks like pancakes. You're baffled. Did Papyrus make breakfast? He never cooks. 

The taller brother looks over his shoulder sheepishly as you enter the room, and you're expecting him to ignore you for a bit in embarrassment, but instead the blush dies. A look of utter surprise crosses his face, and he stands up abandoning his breakfast to walk over to meet the two of you. You're confused as to what's happening until Papyrus reaches you coming to a stop in front of Sans, and his hand rises to thumb the material of Sans's bandana. 

"you got it back." he murmured, sounding slightly emotional, "you still look like a superhero bro, totally cool."

"I GOT IT BACK." he confirms, "NOT THAT I DIDN'T LIKE THE REPLACEMENT ONE YOU GOT ME, BUT...THIS ONE IS BETTER." 

Papyrus chuckles, "agreed." 

This is a really cute moment, and you kind of wished you taped it. Papyrus finally looks to you, and it's then he seems to remember what happened since he turns that vibrant purple again. 

"uh...hey."

"Morning Papyrus, Happy Gyftmas." 

He doesn't say anything for a moment before he sighs, "i just gotta put it out there cause this is awkward, but I saw your vagina sweetheart. mind you my brother's dick was inside it at the time but yup, i still saw your supposed silk pussy." 

"PAPYRUS!" Sans barks in horror while you cackle loudly,

"Aw, no fair. Gotta show me your dick now Papyrus. Only fair." 

He shrugs, "okie dokie." he starts unzipping his pants, and Sans grabs his arms screeching,

"IF YOU SHOW MY MATE YOUR PENIS, I WILL CUT IT OFF!"

"sorry sweetheart i like having sex, and would rather keep my dick for that, so no whipping it out today." he jokes, and you hum,

"We'll just wait until Sans isn't around." you tease, and he nods making it look super conspiratorial. 

"NO! YOU SHALL NEVER, EVER, **_EVER_** VIEW MY BROTHER'S PENIS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Sans is shrieking at you. Giggling, you lean down, and kiss his forehead,

"I'm just kidding Sans. Besides," you lean, and whisper in his ear, "Yours is the only one I want to look at." 

"GOOD." he huffs, probably still ruffled by your teasing, "LET'S JUST EAT BREAKFAST." he ends with a grumble. 

"Yeah about that? Did you actually cook Paps?" you ask as you walk with them to the kitchen to eat. 

"it's my one day a year to make breakfast. been that way as long as i can remember." 

Why is that so cute? Probably because you can just imagine a young Sans always cooking everything, and Papyrus getting huffy demanding to cook at least once. Their relationship although not perfect is adorable. Sibling goals honestly. 

The three of you sit down to enjoy the breakfast made by Papyrus, and you gotta admit the guy has skills at making pancakes. They might even be better than Sans's, but there's no way you'd say that while your soulmates in the room. That's just dumb. 

Once the three of you are done eating, you all move downstairs to the rec room where the tree is located, and can see the fireplace is already going. That's adorable. You, and Papyrus flop onto the couch while Sans sits gracefully as he normally does. 

"WELL SINCE YOU GAVE US OUR GIFTS LAST NIGHT PRINCESS-"

"Actually," you cut him off even though you know he hates when you do that, "I have a little more for you both." 

"dang sweetheart what else did you get?" 

Smirking, you stand up, and open one of the closets nearby. Sans is rarely in the rec room, and Papyrus wouldn't bother to open the closet so this was the perfect hiding place for your cube. Grabbing it, you pull it out, and Papyrus makes a noise of surprise,

"how'd you get one of those? thought dyne, and i got rid of 'em all." 

"Apparently not Mr. Scientist." you tease. 

"actually it's dr. scientist. i have a PhD you know." 

"Well...wait really?" your eyes widen, and he snickers,

"yeah, course. got a PhD in chemistry, and a masters in theoretical physics. how do you think i helped dyne make that TARDIS cube." 

"AH HA!" you cheer, "I knew this thing had Dr. Who written all over it!"

"pfft, you've met me right? course it does." 

You're pretty pleased with yourself right now, but it's time to get back on track. Going back to the couch you sit down, and open up the menu on the cube.

"look at that, you even know how to work it." 

"Well, yeah, how else do you think I got all those journals of yours out of the Underground. I sure as hell didn't carry them all dude, you have like 30 of them." 

"good point, so you used the TARDIS cube?" 

"Yup, and it's still got some stuff inside. Lemme just...there we go!" a photo album materializes with a glow, and you grab it letting it reform itself, "I got your photo albums back."

Now Sans makes a noise of surprise, and takes the album you hand him. He opens it up, and starts leafing through it. Papyrus stands to go lean over his brother's shoulder against the back of the couch to look as well. You smile,

"You guys were cute kids." you pull out the other albums plus all the pictures they'd had hanging on their old walls. They take each one with a smile. 

Lastly, you pull pull out the picture that was on Sans's old desk handing it to him than turning to Papyrus with a cheeky grin,

"Got you something cool too pal." 

"oh?" 

You select one of his old gaming systems letting it materialize, and handing it to him. He cackles with a gleeful expression,

"oh shit, do you know how hard i looked for one of these, and could not find one? this is awesome."

"Got the others too." you finally empty the cube handing Papyrus all his games, and systems. He takes each one, and inspects it carefully before setting it aside,

"it's official. shiloh wins at gyftmas." 

You laugh, “You can’t win at Gyftmas Paps. Besides saying I win will just set me up for failure next year since I don’t think I can outdo myself here.”

“fair point.”

Sans clears his throat, “SPEAKING OF FAIR, I THINK IT’S TIME WE GIVE YOU OUR GIFTS PRINCESS.”

“Like I said before you know you guys didn’t have to get me anything right?”

“shut up, and open our gifts.” Papyrus dumps a box in your lap. Smiling, and shaking your head you go to open the box while Papyrus dumps another box in Sans’s lap, “you too bro. merry gyftmas.”

Sans quirks a brow, but opens his box at the same time as you. Inside your box is an assortment of t-shirts, and one hoodie. Curiously you lift up one of the t-shirts, and can’t help the giddy smile that overtakes your face. Seriously, it’s so wide it hurts. The shirt itself is just a plain black v-neck but in big bold letters it says, 

_EFF YOU SEE KAY_

Chortling lightly, you gleefully look at the next one. This one makes you actually cackle, and turn it to Sans who gives Papyrus the most unimpressed look, 

“REALLY BROTHER?”

In big bold letters once again the t-shirt says, 

_Fuck you, you fucking fuck!_

Papyrus is snickering while you’re full on belly laughing at Sans who just keeps huffing, and stating that it’s wildly inappropriate. Honestly, Sans’s reaction to the shirt might be better than the shirt itself. His huffing only gets worse when he sees the next shirt that says, 

_I may be a bitch, but at least I’m a cute bitch._

“PAPYRUS THESE ARE ALL SO INAPPROPRIATE. DID YOU HAVE TO?”

“yup, especially the last ones.”

The last one is the hoodie, and you can see Sans grumbling as he moves aside the few t-shirts Papyrus had given him all with nice geometric patterns on them. Someday you need to ask Sans what’s up with his love of geometric patterns. Refocusing back on the hoodie that’s left in the box, you lift it up tilting your head. This one just says, 

_His Queen_

Glancing at Papyrus, he motions towards Sans who is holding up his hoodie that says, 

_Her King_

“Dude, did you get us a set of hoodies meant for a couple?” you have to ask. He shrugs, 

“you keep going around calling each other short king, and princess so i figured it was appropriate. sadly they didn’t have hoodies that said his princess so i made due with his queen. princesses become queens when they marry kings anyway, so it’ll be relevant if you ever marry sans.”

“When I marry Sans.” you correct absentmindedly as you start shrugging the hoodie on. Smoothing down the soft material, you hum in content before glancing at the two brothers who are staring at you, “What?”

“you just corrected me saying _when_ you marry sans.” 

You furrow your brow, and go back to what you just said. Heat creeps into your cheeks as you realize he’s right. You totally did just say that. Crossing your arms you avert your gaze, and stammer out, 

“Y-Yeah, and?”

Papyrus holds up his hands with a chuckle while Sans’s eye lights have changed to little hearts furthering your embarrassment, 

“Look can we not make a big deal out of this?”

“NO, YOU SAID YOU’RE GOING TO MARRY ME SOMEDAY! NO TAKE BACKS!” Sans leans forward to press sweet kisses against your cheek until you start to giggle, 

“What is with you, and no take backs?” 

“YOU’VE GIVEN YOUR WORD, AND THAT’S IMPORTANT. I TAKE IT VERY SERIOUSLY SO NO TAKE BACKS.” 

“Alright, alright.” you concede before gesturing to his hoodie, “Put on your hoodie, I wanna match.”

He glances at it, “I DON’T WEAR HOODIES.”

“You do now! C’mon Sans put it on for me.” you whine laying yourself across his lap making him click his tongue, “Put it on, c’mon Sans. Sansy Sans, love of my life, please?”

“ON ONE CONDITION.”

“What’s that?”

“NEVER CALL ME “SANSY SANS” AGAIN.” he’s got a dark purple flush to his cheeks. 

“Mmm, okay.” you smile up at him, and he shoos you off him so he can shrug on the hoodie. You coo at him once it’s on, “Look at my handsome king.” you lean over, and kiss his cheek. As you do, you hear a camera go off. 

Turning to Papyrus you find him with a camera in his hands. He looks completely unashamed, 

“what? it’s gyftmas, time for pictures.”

Sans rolls his eye lights, and gets up to grab a box, handing it to you then gives another to Papyrus who flops back onto the couch to open the gift. Taking the lid off the box, you find a few things inside. The first is a little album. Picking it up, you open the cover to leaf through, and find that this little album is full of pictures of you with Sans. There’s a few of you with Papyrus, your friends including Alphys and Undyne, and even your family, but most of the pictures are of you and him. The more you get into it the more you smile. 

“This is amazing Sans. I love it.” you don’t take your eyes off the album. He clears his throat, and murmurs, 

“THERE’S ANOTHER PICTURE.”

Glancing up at him for a quick second, you set the album aside, and sure enough there’s a large frame in the box. Picking it up, and turning it over you find a picture of you, Sans and Papyrus from the anniversary. The three of you are dressed up, and smiling for the camera. This had been taken right before you’d gone out for air, and you’re in awe that Sans remembered to go back for it. Papyrus leans over to look, 

“oh that’s a nice one. we look good.”

“I JUST REALIZED WE HAVE NO PHOTOS HANGING OF ALL THREE OF US TOGETHER. I THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE NICE TO HAVE IT FRAMED.” he’s looking off to the side. 

“It’s perfect, I love it.” you smile at him, and nearly go to put the box down when you realize there’s one more thing inside it. Brow quirked, you reach in, and pull out a smaller box. A jewellery box. 

Now placing the larger box on the floor, you hand Papyrus the framed picture to open the smaller box. You can’t help but breathe out a little “Oh...” when you see what’s inside. 

There laying neatly, and beautifully is a white gold necklace with a pendant of an upside down white gold heart surrounded by another heart this one right side up adorned with sapphires all around it. Pulling it from the box, you look at Sans who you’re pretty sure is just permanently that shade of violet now.

“...PAPYRUS SAID HE’S SURE YOUR SOUL HAS THE TRAIT INTEGRITY SO I THOUGHT...I JUST...I FIGURED…” he fumbles, “IF IT TURNS OUT TO BE WRONG WE CAN CHANGE IT, I MEAN ASSUMING YOU EVEN LIKE IT. IT’S FINE IF YOU DON’T, I DON’T KNOW IF IT WAS PRESUMPTUOUS OF ME TO GET YOU A GIFT SYMBOLIZING OUR INTERTWINING SOULS.” now he’s babbling. Time to save him. 

Standing up, you take the few steps towards him, and hold out the necklace to him. He tentatively takes it, and you smile turning around, moving your hair out of the way as you do. Sans seems to get it as he reaches up to place the necklace around your neck, and clasp it. Once he’s gotten it, you let your hair fall back, and touch the pendant gently. It lands just below your clavicle which is a good length. Smiling so wide it hurts you turn to him, 

“I don’t just like it Sans, I love it. I love it so much, it’s the most perfect gift.” you bend down slightly to give him a kiss, “Thank you.”

“I’M GLAD YOU LIKE IT, PRINCESS.”

“Not just like, love.” you stress, and he chuckles, 

“I’M GLAD YOU LOVE IT, PRINCESS.” he corrects himself before glancing around to Papyrus, “AND I SEE YOU’RE ALREADY ENJOYING YOUR NEW PIECE OF CLOTHING I ACQUIRED FOR YOU.”

Blinking you turn to look at Papyrus who has switched out the hoodie he was wearing for a new one that says, 

_I’m Not Weird, I’m A Limited Edition._

You guffaw at it, “Oh my god I love that.”

“awesome, me too. i also like the other hoodie, games, and chemistry book you got me bro. 10/10, thanks.”

“YOU’RE WELCOME.” “What’s the other hoodie say?” you, and Sans speak at the same time. 

Papyrus has the biggest shit eating grin as he holds up the other hoodie that just says, 

_Pug Papa_

It’s official. Crispin is now no longer your dog. Papyrus has stolen him, even Sans has acknowledged it. You deflate a little making Sans pat you on the back, and for Papyrus to at first laugh at your misery then coo, 

“naw, don’t make that face. i’ll let you pick the movie we watch upstairs while sans cooks gyftmas dinner.”

“Fine.” you huff, but you’re still not happy, and you puff out your cheeks to show it. 

“now now, we’re pug co-parents.” Papyrus stands still grinning as he slings an arm around your shoulder pulling you close, “you’re the pug mama, and i’m the pug papa.”

That’s a little better, “Alright, co-parenting it is.” 

After cleaning up the small mess you’d made downstairs, the three of you trek back upstairs, and while Sans gets to work starting on cooking a turkey (since you asked for it, turkey isn’t really a Gyftmas food for Monsters) you, and Papyrus sit in the great room to watch some movies. You feel like getting cute with a little sad, so you put on UP. Papyrus quirks a brow, 

“UP? never heard of it, what’s it about?”

You gape at him, “Wait seriously? This movie came out forever ago.”

“not really all that caught up on movies up here sweetheart. gotta give me more leeway than 2 years.”

“Fair.” you shrug, “And you’ll see what it’s about.”

He just grunts, and settles himself into the couch while you cuddle up in the armchair. About 15 minutes into the movie he turns to you, 

“why would you make me watch this?” he sounds heartbroken, and you can’t help, but coo at him, 

“Aww, Papy. Too sad for you?”

“his fucking wife just dies before they get to go to south america! what sick fucking shit is this? isn’t this a kids movie?”

“For all ages excuse you, but yes.”

“what the hell? i don’t wanna watch your vintage misery, turn this off.”

“It gets happier! Just watch, Paps.”

“ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING OVER A MOVIE ALREADY? IT’S BEEN 20 MINUTES!” Sans calls from the kitchen with an amused tone. 

Papyrus leans over the armrest to call out, “bro your girlfriend is making me watch some sick twisted shit!”

“It’s not sick, and twisted! It’s actually very sweet, just watch the movie Papy.”

He grumbles, and repositions himself to be more comfortable, but adds, “still like it when you use nicknames by the way.”

“Noted.” you grin. 

About halfway through the movie Sans walks over, and lifts you up to place himself into your seat before sitting you in his lap. You curl against him, and the three of you finish off the sweet movie. 

“...why would you make me watch this.” Papyrus repeats his earlier sentiment. 

“It had a happy ending!” you argue from Sans’s lap. 

“it’s too happy. i’m getting all the feels, and I hate it.” 

“Pfft.” you snort, and glance at Sans, “What about you big guy? Getting all the feels?”

“IT WAS...VERY CUTE.” he mutters. You lean your head against his shoulder,

“Would you fly our house to South America for me?”

“IN A HEARTBEAT.” he brushes his teeth along your cheek before lifting you, and setting you in the chair, “BUT RIGHT NOW I MUST GO CHECK ON DINNER.” 

He hurries off, and you turn to Papyrus, “I got another movie for you, and it’s not a cute one, but an action one. Interested?”

“...i don’t trust you anymore.” he mock pouts, “you’re trying to make me feel things.”

You roll your eyes, “C’mon Paps.” you try a nickname to smooth things over, 

“i like papy better.” he furthers his pout, 

“Will you watch the movie I picked out, Papy?”

“yeah, sure. what is it?” he concedes easily, making you snort, 

“It’s called Die Hard, ever watched it?”

“nope.”

“Bitchin’, let’s get it started.”

This time Papyrus doesn’t make you stop the movie to complain at all, and like before Sans comes back about 20 minutes in to pick you up to resettle you into his lap. However, the farther you get into the movie the more the two brothers talk. Exchanging “battle plans”, and scoffing, saying how they’d take this person out this way, or that way. They’re in deep, and you’re now making a mental note to yourself to not watch anymore action movies with them. By the time the movie finishes, you now know multiple different ways to dispatch an enemy. Not what you intended when you’d put on Die Hard, but whatever, the two of them seemed happy with the movie in the end. 

You let Papyrus pick the next movie, and he picks probably one of the longest movies that never fails to put you to sleep. Now with the added smell of cooking turkey on top of that you were guaranteed to fall asleep. He chooses Lord of the Rings. Apparently he’s a fan, but to your amazement Sans has no idea what it is. 

“Babe, how do you not know what Lord of the Rings is?” 

“WHY IS IT A BIG DEAL THAT I DON’T KNOW? I DON’T GET THE REASON FOR ALL THIS FUSS.”

And there it is. You sigh, “I’ll let you borrow my copies of the books.” you pat his skull gently, “But for now let’s watch the races of middle earth battle against evil!”

“let’s do it.” Papyrus smirks hitting play. 

And guess what? You do end up falling asleep pretty quickly curled up snugly in Sans’s lap as he absentmindedly brushed his phalanges along your arm. It was the perfect recipe for falling into a peaceful sleep.

**\----**

I can tell the exact moment my princess falls asleep. Her breathing slows, becoming even, and she burrows her face into my neck her even breaths fanning across my cervical vertebrae. She doesn't know, but Gyftmas has always been special to Papyrus and I. It was one day a year where we didn't have to worry since it was an unspoken rule Underground that you left others alone at Gyftmas. One blessed day where I didn't have to worry if Papyrus was coming home, or not even during his...harder years that lasted until we surfaced. A day to truly relax, no Guard duties, no patrolling, or sentry duty, no Papyrus leaving for...that stuff. Just a day for Papyrus, and I. Now for her as well.

I don't think she'll truly know just how touched I am that she retrieved my bandana. The fact that she realized it was important on her own was also impressive. The first time I'd met her I had been wearing the replacement one Papyrus had gotten me, but since then I hadn't worn it. The new one didn't feel right, and I couldn't bring myself to continue wearing it. Despite that I saved it for whatever reason, but now I think I'll have a use for it someday.

I continue to run my phalanges along her arm, and she snuffles cutely, adjusting herself in my lap to get comfortable. I can't stop the purr that rumbles softly in my chest, and I nuzzle my cheek gently into her forehead.

"she asleep?" 

I glance at Papyrus who is currently gazing at me. 

"YES." I try to keep my voice low, but I know I'm a loud person. Still, she doesn't stir, and just continues to snooze against my shoulder. Since she seems totally out I take this time to talk to my brother, "THANK YOU." 

"for?" Papyrus has moved his attention back to the movie,

"ACCEPTING HER THE WAY YOU HAVE." I hold her closer to me. 

"sure, i mean, how can i not respect someone willing to give up literally everything for you." 

"THAT'S NOT WHAT SHE'S DOING." I argue back.

"bro, she kinda is. it might seem like she isn't, but she'll definitely feel it when her friends, and family start aging, and she doesn't. she's basically giving up a piece of her humanity, and she's doing it because she loves you." he shrugs, "she's got mad chops i'll give her that." 

I unconsciously squeeze her closer to me, "...IS IT SELFISH OF ME?" I have to ask, my voice pathetically soft. Papyrus pauses the movie to focus on me,

"i don't think so, but i might be biased because her doing this means i won't be left alone." 

"YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ALONE PAPYRUS." I murmur. He sits up,

"yeah i would've bro. having my friends around isn't the same as having you." he scratches his cheek looking pretty awkward, "i wouldn't want to keep going without you sans. you raised me, you've cared for me my whole life and you're my only family. the only other one of our kind. i don't want to be known as the last skeleton monster. i’d probably even go back to using since you’re the real reason i stopped..." I can see his gaze move to her, "so, i'm real grateful to her, and i'll protect her just like i would you. she's family." 

Silence ensues after his little speech, and finally Papyrus lays back, starting the movie again. I kiss her forehead before murmuring to my brother using a nickname I haven't used for him since he aged out of stripes,

"THANK YOU PAPY." 

I caught the smile as it grows on his face, "no problem sans."

It’s a good moment for the two of us, but Papyrus brought up something I know I must address, especially since I’d thought of it earlier too. The two of us have been keeping this from Shiloh for so long. We’ve been hiding a huge part of our lives from her, and I don’t like it, but I also know it’s not my story to tell, so I stay quiet about it. I have to know where Papyrus stands on this though. 

“ARE YOU EVER GOING TO TELL HER?”

Papyrus stiffens, and sort of hunches over into himself, “i don’t...want to.”

I figured, “SHE’LL FIND OUT EVENTUALLY, PAPYRUS.”

“that i’m a recovering drug addict? that i’m just an old junkie? yeah, i know she will sans.” he snaps, and I know I’ve touched a sore spot. I know why it’s a sore spot, but I’ve decided to let Papyrus try to handle this on his own. Whether that bites me in the ass, or not we’ll see.

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I SAID PAPYRUS. YOU’VE WORKED HARD, YOU’VE BEEN CLEAN FOR OVER A YEAR. SHE’S NOT GOING TO HATE YOU.”

“...you don’t know that.” he murmurs, looking afraid. I sigh, 

“PAPYRUS…” I start, but trail off after a moment, sighing, “PAPYRUS, I’M NOT GOING TO TELL HER. I PROMISED YOU THAT, RIGHT AFTER SHE DECIDED WE COULD BE FRIENDS, AND I’VE KEPT MY WORD. NOT ONE PEEP FROM ME TELLING HER ABOUT YOUR PAST STRUGGLES WITH COCAINE. IT’S NOT MY STORY TO TELL, IT’S YOURS, AND IF YOU DON’T WANT HER TO KNOW THEN THAT’S, THAT.”

Papyrus nods, “i know. i’ll tell her someday, just...not now. i don’t…” he trails off. 

I sigh, giving him a smile, “YOU DON’T WANT HER TO THINK DIFFERENTLY OF YOU.” he nods, and I understand immediately, “SHE WON’T. SHE LOVES YOU.”

“i know.” he replies, sounding a little sad, and once again I know why, but I don’t address it. Papyrus needs to work this out on his own. He’ll come to me if he needs me. 

The two of us continue to watch the movie after that in silence until I have to get up, and finish cooking dinner. I somehow manage to get her back into the chair without waking her, and wrap a quilt around her. She snuggles into the blanket, and chair cutely, making me smile just before I head back to the kitchen. 

My princess doesn't wake until well after the movie finishes. She doesn't even wake in the time it takes for Papyrus, and I to take the dog for a walk. It's actually me waking her for dinner that causes her to stir, and glance up at me. Stars, she's adorable when she first wakes up, and has that sort of blearily dopey look on her face. 

"DINNER'S READY, LOVE." I brush some of her hair from her face, and she smiles at me,

"Smells good Sans." she groggily answers me, grabbing my hand to hold as I go to take it back, "I'm still sleepy. Carry me." she whines in a way I know is fake. 

"YOU HAVE TWO LEGS PRINCESS. YOU'RE PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF WALKING ON YOUR OWN." 

"Sansy Sans!" she holds out her arms to me, and I can feel the warmth in my cheekbones. 

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T CALL ME THAT ANYMORE." 

I don't even hate it when she calls me this. In fact I find it adorable, but that's the problem, it's too adorable, and if I let her know this small weakness of mine she will definitely use it more often. I'm already well aware of just how wrapped around her little finger I am. I don't need to make it worse for myself. 

"Whoops, sorry." she chuckles, standing herself up still holding my hand, "Let's go eat this amazing dinner you've made then" 

I grin up at her, and walk with her over to the dining room. I know Papyrus was right earlier, and she's going to give up a lot for me, for which I will always be grateful. Part of me feels selfish for asking her to do this, but the other feels lucky. The more years I get to spend with her the better, and I thank my incredible luck that the stars brought her to me on that fateful day. 

If you'd told me this time last year that I would be spending Gyftmas with my soulmate one year from now, I would have scoffed at you, but here I stand with her wondering how I managed without her before now. Having both her, and Papyrus with me makes this truly one of the best Gyftmas seasons I've ever experienced. 

I stop her just before we reach the dining room, and take her other hand squeezing them,

"MERRY GYFTMAS SHILOH."

She looks surprised, but it passes quickly as she beams at me, and leans down to kiss between my sockets,

"Merry Gyftmas Sans."


	25. Accident and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident happens, and Sans faces a fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday once again, and time for another chapter!
> 
> Warnings for blood, and broken bones.

You, and Sans end up spending the next day with your family. Although you'd invited Papyrus, he opted to stay home. Christmas is a human thing, and he wasn't really all about it apparently. Didn't stop Dad, and Papa from sending you home with a gift for him. 

Now, you only had New Year's left to worry about, and your birthday. You're kind of hoping no one tipped Sans off about when it was. You just don't want him making a big deal out of it. He knows it's in December, but not the exact date, or that's what you thought at least. 

You woke up on the 30th the way you normally do with a barrage of texts from your friends, and a three way phone call with Kody, and Velda so you could wish each other a happy birthday. Right after that phone call ended, you got another call from Dad, and Papa also to wish you a happy birthday, and honestly this is all you needed. You didn't need nor want some big party, or lavish gifts. Just a simple happy birthday phone call, or text, and you're golden. 

Sans is already up, and out of bed when you wake so he's either downstairs, or at work. You're guessing the latter. When you finally get your ass out of bed, and mosey on downstairs, you don't find him in his office so you're pretty sure you're right. The house is eerily quiet, and when you go into the kitchen Crispin runs over to you meaning Papyrus is also out of the house. If he was here in his room, or downstairs your little traitorous pug would be with him.

Eating a quick simple breakfast, you take your dog out for a walk so he may go to the washroom before you get ready for work. Once you're home you're showering, and getting dressed for your lunch shift at Casey's. As you do that you get another text. Grabbing your phone, you can see it's from Papyrus

***New Message from Big Brother Papy***

***Big Brother Papy*  
(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

**_BBP:_ ** _happy birthday weirdo._

Smiling, you quickly message him back after you've shimmied into your jeans,

**Shiloh:** Thanks! How'd you know it was my birthday though?

**_BBP:_ ** _how else? sans told me._

So Sans does know it's your birthday. Some part of you inwardly groans knowing he's going to do something really over the top. You can only hope your hunch is wrong. Pocketing your phone in your back pocket, you finish getting ready for work, and head out, reaching work quickly since Sans had left you his car to take. It was rare you drove a car yourself so today was special.

Grillby nods to you as you walk through the door, and calls out, “Happy Birthday.”

You smile at him, “Thanks. How’d you know it was my birthday though?”

“You would be surprised at how easy it is to access your personnel files.” he gives you a shameless wink. Why are you surprised? Monsters aren’t quite known for minding their own business, or caring about others' privacy. 

“Well, despite how creepy that is Grillby, thanks.”

He chuckles, and heads over to a table that’s called for him. You head out back to clock yourself in, and grab your half apron then off to the dining room you go. Part of you would be lying if you said you didn’t expect Sans to show up at any point during your shift, or have something delivered to you, but to your surprise none of that happens. By the time your break comes around you’re a little concerned. Not because Sans hasn’t said happy birthday to you, or done anything, but because he hasn’t contacted you all day. That was extremely abnormal for him since he normally messaged you at least a few times a day reminding you of things. Today though, all you got was total silence.

***His Royal Brattiness*  
(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

**Shiloh:** Hey, how’s work? Everything okay?

You wait for your entire break for him to answer you, but he never does. Okay, this is officially weird. Finishing your break, you pocket your phone even though you’re technically not allowed to have it in the dining room. You just wanted it on hand in case Sans texts you. It never comes. You wait the whole rest of your shift for a message from him, and even call him twice sneakily outback, but it keeps going to voicemail.

At the very end of your shift, you notice your phone blinking, and with your heart speeding up a little, you unlock it to find it’s just Papyrus who’s messaged you. Deflating a little, you sigh, and check his message,

***New Message from Big Brother Papy***

***Big Brother Papy*  
(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

**_BBP:_ ** _hey, can you pick me up from work, and drive me home. i’m tired, don’t feel like shortcutting, and i know you’re close._

Oh, it was just one of those days for Papyrus. Quickly, you message him back telling him you’re on your way then give a quick goodbye to Grillby who is also leaving for the day, and then you’re off to grab Papyrus. Thankfully your tall friend is waiting outside the gas station despite the cold when you get there smoking a cigarette. He stomps the cigarette out on the sole of his sneaker, and flicks it away before jumping into the car.

“thanks sweetheart. pulled a double shift, and i’m just tired as hell. how was work?”

“Fine.” you pull out of the gas station, and back onto the road. It had started snowing while you were at work, and the roads are slick. You know you’re not the greatest driver so you’re trying to be careful, “Hey, I’ve been trying to reach Sans all day, but I’ve had no luck. Have you talked to him?”

“just before i left for work. He said he was gonna be super busy today though so that’s probably why.”

Oh, well that’s fine you guess. He’s probably already home, and you’re worried about nothing. 

Continuing your drive, you chat a little more happily with Papyrus. He does seem tired, but perks up a bit during the ride as the two of you joke around. You’re on the freeway, and the snow is coming harder, and harder, so you’re really hoping to be able to get home safely. In the next moment, you wish you hadn’t jinxed yourself that way by thinking that. 

You see it coming. One of the cars on the other side of the road going the opposite way of you starts sliding, and swerving. It careens over the yellow line out of control straight for you, and Papyrus. Panic wells in your soul as you scream, and a sudden desperate need to protect your friend comes over you. Swerving to the right, you put only your side of the car in the way of this oncoming car. 

You don’t remember much of the impact except how loud it is, and the fear you feel when the car door is crushed towards you as you scream while Papyrus cries out your name. Then all you see is darkness.

**\----**

I blink my sockets open groaning as I do. What happened? I try to move, and a bolt of pain shoots up my right arm. Hissing loudly, I pull it to my chest. My breathing is heavy, and I really don’t feel good, like my magic isn’t right. Glancing down at my arm, I can see my hoodie is torn with my radius sticking out of it. A broken arm, that’s the reason why I feel so lousy. Gritting my teeth, I quickly check my stats to see where my HP is at, and breathe a sigh of relief when I see it’s at 0.5/1. I’m injured, but I’m not dying.

Looking towards Shiloh, I go to ask her if she’s okay, but I’m horrified by what I find. She’s leaning against the airbag while her half of the car is crushed in towards her, and I can already see the steering wheel has moved, and is pressing down on her legs. Blood is pouring from a head wound, her nose which is most likely broken again, a busted lip plus tons of awful cuts caused by the shattering glass in her face some of which still had the glass imbedded in them. 

“shiloh!” I call out panicked, and move to shake her shoulder. She doesn’t move, or respond to me, “oh stars shiloh, c’mon! be okay, please be okay!” my voice sounds so little, and pathetic as I panic. I quickly check for her pulse, and am relieved to find the thrum of it pulsing through her jugular, “okay, still alive, good. stay that way.”

Checking my pockets, I find my phone, and am blessing my good luck that it’s still intact. I quickly dial 911, 

_“911, what’s your emergency?”_

“h-hello, me and my friend just got into a car accident on freeway 287.”

_“Are you injured, sir?”_

“my radius is broken, but i’m a skeleton monster.”

_“Is your friend also a monster? Is she injured?”_

“no, she’s human, and yes she is. i can’t wake her, and she’s bleeding, just send someone okay?! send someone to help her!”

_“Okay sir, I need you to take a deep breath for me. I-”_

“just send someone!” I’m starting to hyperventilate as a panic attack comes on, “please, just please send someone. i don’t want her to die.”

_“Sir, please take a breath for me, and tell me your name.”_

Despite my panic, I do what she says, “papyrus.”

_“Alright, Papyrus emergency services are on their way. We’re gonna do everything we can to make sure your friend makes it out of this. Can you tell me how her breathing is?”_

I lean in with my broken arm tight to my chest to listen to her breathe. It sounds wheezy, 

“it sounds wheezy. the steering wheel is against her legs, but it might be against her chest too.”

_“It might just be from the seatbelt, Papyrus. Sometimes it winds people. Are you in the car Papyrus, or out of the car?”_

“inside.”

_“Can you see the other driver?”_

Glancing towards the other car, I can somewhat see the other driver. He’s leaning against the back of his car seat, his face a bloody mess. I relay this to the 911 dispatcher. I can also see other cars stopping, and people getting out, running towards us. 

“people just stopped to help.” I tell her. 

_“Tell them you’ve got 911 on the phone then hand them your phone if you can.”_

Gritting my teeth, I wait for one of the humans to come running around to my side of the car. It’s an older man probably in his late 50’s. Since my window has shattered he’s able to speak to me, 

“Are you okay? What happened?” he asks with concern. I just hold out my phone, 

“911 is on the line. she said hand it to one of you.”

The older man nods firmly, and takes my phone, introducing himself to the 911 operator. I don’t get out of the car. If I do they won’t let me back into it with her, and I’m not leaving her. No fucking way in hell. She’s too important, not just to Sans, but to me. 

Suddenly, she’s groaning, and my skull whips to her as her eyes crack open looking very dazed. It only takes her a couple of seconds before she’s whimpering, and shifting her arm that’s not pinned. I take it immediately, 

“hey, hey you’re okay.” I try, and reassure her, “everything’s okay, an ambulance is on its way, and you’re gonna be just fine.”

“I can’t move...I can’t move!” she whimpers out, “Paps I’m stuck against the car! Paps, please, please I’m scared. I’m scared, I’m so scared.” she starts crying, and I shush her gently, giving her hand a squeeze, 

“you’re okay. everything’s gonna be alright. they’ll get you out, you’ll see.”

She’s mewling fearfully, “I want Sans. Where’s Sans?”

My soul lurches. Sans. Somehow I’d forgotten about him. He’s waiting at home for us, he’d planned this cute candlelit dinner, and cake for her birthday just for the two of them. I’d only asked for the ride to throw her off the scent for him. I squeeze her hand again then lie despite how I hate it, but I’m scared she’ll panic more if I don’t, 

“he’s coming, sweetheart, he’ll be here soon.”

“Papyrus I’m scared.” she whimpers again. 

“i know shiloh, me too.” I admit, “but i’m not leaving your side okay? i’ll be here the whole time.”

Her lip quivers, and she manages to nod slightly before weakly pointing out, “you’re hurt.”

I press my arm closer to me, “i’m fine, don’t worry about me.” I need to distract her, “hey, so you know how you’re gonna have a baby with sans? have you ever thought of what you’d name them if they were a boy or a girl?”

She takes a shaky wheezy breath, “M-Maybe a name like yours, and his?” she’s starting to shiver. That’s not good. The snow is melting on her skin, hair, and clothing making her damp, and the frigid wind isn’t helping. I don’t feel it at all, but to a human like her, this is a bad situation. 

“a font name? that’s great. well you know if you have a boy you can’t go wrong with papyrus. i think that’s the best name.” I joke then just search rapidly in my mind for any girl’s name, “and hey, maris is cute right? for a little girl?” I try, and give her a smile, “what do you think of those names?”

“I don’t feel good…” she mumbles out, her eyelids drooping. 

No, no, no! She can’t pass out again. I shake her hand starting to panic more, but try not to show it, 

“hey, hey, hey, no falling asleep on me here shiloh. gotta stay awake,, and tell me what you think of the names papyrus, and maris!” despite the screaming pain from my arm I move my injured one to brush some of the hair from her face. 

I’m starting to not feel so hot myself. My broken arm is wreaking havoc with my body by disrupting my magic flow, and I know it won’t be long until I pass out if I leave it untreated. Shoving that thought from my mind, I just keep shaking her hand to try, and get her to stay awake with me as I see the flashing lights from the ambulance on the horizon. 

“shiloh, c’mon stay with me! tell me what you think of the names! you can do it!” I plead with her, but it’s no use. Her eyelids droop shut, and she’s out like a light again, “shiloh no, please! please, don’t make me go back to sans without you. don’t do that to me!” I can’t help, but add in a much smaller voice, “don’t leave me.”

She obviously doesn’t respond. I grit my teeth, and sit back blinking my sockets to stop the frustrated tears from falling. Crying helps no one, especially not her. I never let go of her hand. 

The ambulance comes to a stop along with another one beside it, and police as well as firefighters arrive. The paramedics are rushing towards the cars, one pair going to the other car while the other comes over to Shiloh, and I. Paramedic one rushes to my window, 

“Sir, are you injured?”

“my radius is broken, but forget about me, help her please.” I look at Shiloh, “she’s trapped against the car, and she was awake just a few minutes ago, but passed out again.”

“We’ll do everything we can. Can you walk?”

“i think so, but i’m not leaving her.” 

“Sir, I need you to move so I can reach her. Please?”

Glancing at him then her, I grind my teeth, and give her hand one last squeeze. I let go to get out of the car. My legs feel like jelly, but other than that they’re uninjured. I look around for a moment unsure of what I should do when that older man comes up to me handing me back my phone just before he’s ushered away by the police. Glancing at my phone, I can already see 10 missed calls from Sans. He needs to know. I have to call him, but first I’m apparently getting ushered by the police towards a waiting paramedic. They’re not particularly gentle either, but they’ve got a scene to secure I guess. The paramedic waiting for me asks to see my arm which I show him. She says there’s not much she can do here, and I’ll have to be taken to the hospital immediately to have it set. I refuse to leave without Shiloh. It doesn’t matter how she tries to sway me I refuse until Shiloh, and I are riding in the same ambulance. So, she just slings it up for now. 

When she’s done with me, I’m looking down at my phone, and swallowing thickly, I dial Sans’s number. He answers after one ring, 

_“WHERE ARE YOU? YOU SHOULD’VE BEEN HOME AN HOUR AGO!”_

“...sans…” I weakly say his name, and lean against the ambulance, “...sans i…”

_“WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT’S WRONG PAPYRUS?”_

“we...we were in a car accident, sans...i-”

_“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WHERE WAS THE ACCIDENT? WHERE’S SHILOH?”_ he cuts me off.

“fuck she’s...she’s trapped in the car. the door crushed against her. my radius snapped in half.”

I hear Sans cry out in alarm, _“WHERE? TELL ME WHERE PAPYRUS NOW!”_ he screams into the phone, his fear obvious. 

I’m about to tell him when one of the paramedics rushed over to me waving his arms, “We need you now. She’s woken up again, and I need her to stay calm while we get her out. She’s too panicked right now, and calling for you.”

“hold it for a second, sans.” I call into my phone quickly, and pull my phone away from my ear as I move which was smart since Sans starts screaming into the phone for me to tell him where we are this instant. Even if I did, he doesn’t have a car right now. He can’t reach us unless he gets a ride, or takes the bus. 

I can hear her as I near the car,

“Papyrus! Papyrus!” she’s wailing, “I want Papyrus! Where is he? Please, please, Papyrus where are you? I’m scared!” 

I move around to the passenger side, and without permission, get into the backseat of the car, and nudge her shoulder, 

“i’m here! shiloh, i’m here. you’re okay.”

“Papyrus!” she cries out, then whimpers, “Papy, I’m scared!”

“i got something that might make you feel better. just hold on okay?” moving my phone near her, I set it on speaker, “it’s sans, shiloh. he’s on the phone.”

“Sans!” she cries out, “Sans, I’m so scared!” 

_“EVERYTHING’S OKAY, PRINCESS. IT’LL BE ALRIGHT. I’M GOING TO COME FOR YOU.”_

I can hear the paramedic whisper to his partner that he’s worried about her temperature. Her shivering has gotten worse, and they start ripping open this sort of aluminum foil looking blanket placing it around her as best they can. 

“I don’t want to die.” Shiloh’s voice is sounding slurred, “I don’t want to die, Sans.”

_“YOU’RE NOT GOING TO DIE, PRINCESS! YOU’RE GOING TO BE FINE!”_

“You promise?” 

I stiffen at those words, but Sans without hesitation answers her, _“I PROMISE.”_

A firefighter comes over telling me that they’re going to pry the car apart to get Shiloh out, and that it would be loud. He hands over blankets to put over her head, and my own since I refuse to get out. Once the two of us are underneath, I can hear the machine rev up along with the sound of screeching metal, and it’s like the whole car is moving, and protesting at the same time. The guy was right, it’s so loud. 

“Papyrus!” she wails out, her hand waving blindly looking for mine. I set my phone into my other hand then grab hers. 

"Don't leave me!" she sobs, fearfully. I squeeze her hand,

"i won't. i'm not going anywhere, shiloh. i'm right here." 

Despite the horrendous noise, I still hear her as she whimpers out,

"It's a pretty name."

I'm drawing a blank as to what she means, "what?" 

"Maris. It's pretty, I like it." her voice shakes.

I smile even though she can't see it, "yeah? well you, and sans should use it if you have a little girl."

"Sans?" her shaky voice is getting weak again. 

_"I'M STILL HERE, PRINCESS."_ my brother calls back quickly,

"If we have a girl we should name her Maris." 

I can see that even in her frightened state she's trying to reassure Sans, and myself by joking with me. It's a lot more reassuring than she could ever realize. For once her joking with me seems to be reassuring to Sans as well who I can barely hear sigh before he calls out,

_"IF YOU REMEMBER THE NAME MARIS WHEN YOU GIVE BIRTH THAN YES."_

"No take backs." 

_"NO TAKE BACKS, I PROMISE."_

It actually takes a lot less time to get Shiloh out of the car than I thought it would. Once they've managed to pry the steering wheel off her, and the door is gone it was simple for them to get her. I get out of the car as well to hurry to her side as they get her onto a stretcher. I can see her left leg is badly broken, but her left arm seems to have been spared. 

She's loaded onto the ambulance, and I get in with her, telling Sans we're on our way to Ebott General. I would've stayed on the line with him the whole time, but my stupid phone drops the call when it's battery dies. Cursing softly, I pocket it then retake Shiloh's hand. She's managed to stay awake for longer this time, and I can see her eyeing my arm,

"You gotta get that set." she murmurs out, "You’re a skeleton..that’s gotta be bad..." 

"i'll get it set at the hospital." I reassure her. She smiles at me looking a little out of it,

"Sans…" she slurs out, her smile dying, and the machine beside her starts beeping erratically. 

The paramedic back here starts moving, and calling out to the guy driving. I call out,

"what's happening?!" 

I'm answered by a long whine from the machine that I know is showing her heartbeat. She's flatlining. 

"shiloh!" 

The paramedic is already ready to shock her back, and barks at me,

"Remove your hand, or you'll get a shock too!" 

Shakily, I take my hand back, and watch as the guy shocks her, her chest arching forward a little. That terrifying whine continues, so the paramedic tries again. I'm petrified that it won't work. That she's really dying right here. Can Sans feel this? Thankfully, the machine stops the whining, and beeps again. The paramedic takes her pulse calling out to his partner that he got her back. 

I reach out, and take her hand holding tight. Shiloh doesn't wake again for the rest of the ride to the hospital, and once we're there she's rushed away to a place I can't follow even though I try. Instead, I'm ushered off to see a monster doctor to have my arm set properly. 

Having a bone reset is no fucking joke. It's the worst pain I can imagine for a skeleton monster. The initial break hurts, but the resetting is ten times worse. I've broken a few bones in my life, and every time I've had one reset I without fail throw up from the pain. This time is no exception. Disgusting. 

Because of the dangerous nature a broken bone poses to skeleton monsters, I'm admitted to be watched for at least a night after my arm is put in a cast. That means I gotta get into those hospital jammies. They're airy, that's for sure. 

Since I'm so low priority, I can walk around with ease, so I head out to find where Shiloh is, or maybe my brother. He's gotta be here by now. I start with the ER waiting room, and lo and behold who is there screeching at the receptionist there? It's Sans, obviously. 

"bro." I call out for him, and his skull whips so quickly to me that if he were human he'd have whiplash. 

Sans practically sprints to me, and I expect him to stop in front of me to yell, but to my astonishment he doesn't. Instead, my brother reaches me, and being very careful of my broken arm does something he hasn't done in ages. He hugs me.

I'm almost too stunned to reciprocate, but manage to at the last moment to wrap my good arm around him tightly. 

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT BROTHER?" his voice wavers. I nod,

"yeah, i'm fine. got my arm set, but they wanna keep me for the night just in case." 

Sans pulls away, "GOOD. WHERE'S SHILOH?" 

"i don't know." I answer truthfully, "they took her away so fast. i did ask to be told how she was right away so maybe if we go back to my room the doctor will just come to us." 

"GOOD THINKING, PAPYRUS. LET'S GO." 

Nodding the two of us leave the waiting room going back to my room.

**\----**

This is the worst nightmare I could imagine for today. This was supposed to be a good day. It was her birthday, and I'd just wanted to make it special for her. I knew she wouldn't want anything extravagant, so I thought just a dinner between the two of us then a little dancing would be what she'd love. To help her get to work I'd left her my car. My stupid car. This is my fault. I should've just waited, and taken her to work myself. Should've pretended I had a late starting work day instead of the real day off I had to prepare for her birthday.

I'd had to call a cab to get here, and it was the worst car ride of my life. Along the way I thought my soul had stopped. It felt like I couldn't breathe, and everything was coming through a tunnel. I was terrified because I knew something had happened to my princess. It was as if all color left the world, and I couldn’t taste, smell, or hear as everything lost its spark around me. Is this what it was like when she died? It was gone just as quickly as it started, but the lingering unease, and fear stayed.

Now, all I can do is sit, and wait. I'm trying to distract myself by talking to Papyrus who despite saying he's fine looks like shit. Small cracks ran over his skull meaning he may have hit it, or something cut him. Either way they were minor injuries, and would heal on their own. It was the broken arm that worried me. Despite having it set he was pale, and weak. He went too long with a broken bone, and he'd be feeling it later. 

The wait for news feels like it takes forever, and the second a doctor comes into the room, the two of us shoot to our feet. 

"Is one of you Papyrus?" 

"that's me." my brother raises his good arm, "is this about shiloh?" he nods, and Papyrus motions to me, "this is my brother, he's her boyfriend." 

"It's nice to meet you despite the circumstances." the doctor gives a gentle smile. I'm not in the mood for pleasantries,

"WHERE IS SHE?" 

"Surgery." 

My soul nearly stops, and I must be giving quite the expression since the doctor starts to quickly reassure me,

"It's for her leg, sir. Her tibia is broken, and needs to have some pins put in to support it." 

"HOW BADLY?" 

"She broke it in three places, and is frankly quite lucky it wasn't shattered from the force of the car door." he then starts listing off her injuries to us, "She also has a broken nose, a mild orbital rim fracture in her left socket, plus multiple cuts from glass that required stitching, and a mild concussion which was probably the source of why she kept losing consciousness. That, or the shock of the accident. She has bruising along her chest, but that's normal, and is probably from the seatbelt. Luckily, her left arm seems to have been shielded somewhat, and is only bruised a bit." 

"her heart stopped in the ambulance though." Papyrus stresses. 

I feel sick at those words. That feeling I got in the taxi rushes back, and I just want to throw up. She had died. That was what I felt when she left me for a few seconds. I clenched my fist tightly, and try to listen to his words,

"Our best guess is shock. She'd lost blood, and the hypothermia she had started to experience didn't help matters. The only lucky part is her lowered body temp slowed her bleeding." 

"WILL SHE BE ALRIGHT?" I ask, softly. I need to know, I can't stand not knowing.

"It looks good for her." he smiles, "Once she's out of surgery, and into recovery you can see her." 

I wait for the doctor to leave since I don't even really want to do this in front of Papyrus, I'm sure as hell not going to do it in front of a stranger. The second he's gone I'm collapsing to my knees, and Papyrus is calling my name trying to grab me with his good arm. I retch, and he seems to get what's happening, quickly grabbing a bucket nearby, giving it to me just in time for me to vomit into it. Feeling so weak is something I hate, but that feeling of her dying just won't go away. I retch, and throw up again. Papyrus is rubbing my back as I pant, and dry heave a bit. 

My skull is down. I don't want him to see. Don't want him to watch as the tears pour down my cheeks, and I break. He knows though. Papyrus is smart, and he can definitely tell by the shaking of my small body.

"sans?" he softly calls my name as he helps wipe my face, and I can't stand it. 

I grab him, and bury my face into his shoulder. My fists are bunched tightly into his hospital gown and I just wail like a pitiful child. I can tell Papyrus doesn't quite know what to do as his arm very hesitantly wraps around me. Physical affection has never been our thing. Telling each other was slightly easier, but even then it was laced with words like idiot, weirdo, or moron. It was always just an unspoken thing between Papyrus, and I that we just knew we cared about one another. Part of me feels so weird at being able to tell her so easily how I feel yet I struggle with my brother. Right now however, I don't care that I look pitiful, and weak. In this moment I broke,

"I FELT HER DIE!" I wail into his shoulder, "I FELT HER DIE, PAPYRUS!" 

Papyrus says nothing, but his grip gets tighter. The two of us sit on that cold floor for a long time. By the time I've calmed down, I'm mortified. I just bawled like an infant in front of my brother, but to his credit as we stand, and finally sit down on proper furniture, he says nothing. No teasing or poking fun. It's just silence as we wait for news together.

Eventually, I realized with a start that I should've called her fathers ages ago. They needed to know she was injured, and in the hospital. Pulling out my phone, I murmur to Papyrus who I'm calling, and he just nods, looking very tired.

I dialed her fathers’ number, and held my breath waiting to see who answers. After three rings the phone picks up,

_"Hello?"_

I almost can't speak, but somehow manage to, and in a much stronger voice than I expected,

"HELLO COLE, IT'S SANS." 

_"Oh, hello Sans, how are you?"_

"I'M...MANAGING." I wince at my answer. I'm supposed to be the Lieutenant of the Guard, and here I am losing it like an idiot. Get it together, Sans.

_"Is everything alright?"_

"I'M AFRAID THERE'S BEEN AN ACCIDENT. SHILOH, AND PAPYRUS WERE IN A COLLISION WITH ANOTHER VEHICLE, I'M HERE WITH MY BROTHER WHILE SHE'S BEING CARED FOR AT EBOTT GENERAL." I force myself to calm down, to put on my work face. Crying, and whimpering like a pathetic baby can come later.

Shuffling is heard on the other end plus Cole calling for Thomas before he's speaking to me again,

_"Ebott General you said?"_

"YES." 

_"We're on our way. Is she badly hurt?"_

"THE DOCTOR SAID IT LOOKS GOOD FOR HER. SHE'S IN SURGERY NOW TO REPAIR HER LEG. IT'S BROKEN IN THREE PLACES." 

_"Okay, thank you for calling us. We'll find you when we get there."_

"ALRIGHT, I'LL SEE YOU SOON." 

After exchanging goodbyes, I hang up leaving Papyrus, and I, waiting once more. My brother falls asleep before Cole, and Thomas arrive, and once they do I place my finger to my teeth, pointing at Papyrus sleeping in the bed. I motion to the door, and the three of us leave.

"Where's my baby?" Thomas asks, immediately,

"STILL IN SURGERY. THE DOCTOR TOLD US HE'D LET US KNOW WHEN WE CAN SEE HER." 

"How bad?" he demands,

"BROKEN LEG, NOSE, AND SOCKET. SHE HAS A MILD CONCUSSION, AND MULTIPLE CONTUSIONS, AND BRUISES. THE CAR HIT HER SIDE OF THE VEHICLE, AND CRUSHED THE DOOR TOWARDS HER. SHE'S LUCKY APPARENTLY." 

"If she was lucky she wouldn't have gotten into a car accident in the first place." Thomas snaps, but I know he's not angry at me. He's worried for his daughter which is perfectly valid.

Cole rubs Thomas's back trying to soothe him, but otherwise says nothing. 

"And how is it she's so hurt yet your brother just looks like he's got a broken arm?" Thomas sighs, but doesn't sound upset, just confused. 

"I DON'T KNOW." I answer, honestly, "THAT'S SOMETHING YOU NEED TO ASK HIM ONCE HE'S AWAKE, OR ASK SHILOH ONCE WE GET TO SEE HER."

Her two father's nod, and follow me back into the room. I tell them in a hushed voice to let Papyrus sleep while explaining the dangers of a broken bone for a skeleton monster. That when we break a bone, it throws our magical balance out of order because it can no longer flow properly throughout our entire body, and to think of it a little similarly to crush syndrome in a human. The magic builds up at the break site, and poisons our body. That right now he's exhausted because his magic is trying to get back into a proper flow. We chat in whispers for the next few hours until the doctor comes back into the room. I know he'd never forgive me if I didn't, so I wake Papyrus who grumbles, and groans when I do. He's going to be very uncomfortable for a few days as he runs a fever, and feels like his bones are full of needles. He still sits up, and pays attention to what the doctor says,

"She's out of surgery, and she did beautifully. We just moved her to recovery so a nurse will be by soon to grab you so you can see her. It might be a bit before she wakes up, but the outlook is really good for her. She's young, and strong, so I'm predicting a full recovery once her bones heal." 

I can feel all the tension leave my bones with his words, and all of a sudden I'm so tired. Staying strong, or trying to, I stay on my shaky legs until the doctor leaves. Only then do I sit down again. 

"HOW ARE YOU FEELING AFTER YOUR NAP?" I ask Papyrus to distract myself. He winces as he stretches out his spine,

"like i got a million little knives in my bones. the usual after breaking a bone."

"ONLY WHEN YOU LEAVE IT FOR SO LONG BEFORE GETTING IT SET." I point out. Papyrus just shrugs, but I know the reason he's in such discomfort now is only because he refused to leave Shiloh behind for which I'm very grateful for. I know he had his own reasons for not leaving her, but I push those away. Right now, I can’t think about that small issue. I just want to focus on her. 

The nurse arrives a few minutes later to take us to Shiloh's room. He protests Papyrus going, but my brother stubbornly ignores the gentleman, and comes with us anyway. We're led through the hospital until finally we come upon her room. 

Shiloh's lying in bed hooked up to machines, and with IV's attached to her. She looks like she's sleeping, but her left eye is very swollen, and her leg has been placed in a cast just up to her knee while being elevated. It'll annoy her for the three, or more months she'll have to wear it, but it could be worse. So much worse. 

Before the nurse leaves, he tells us that if she wakes to keep her awake. That they want to monitor her closely for 24 hours because of her concussion. That's fine with me. I'd rather have her awake than unconscious like she is now. Thomas and Cole have taken up one side of the bed to hold her hand for the wait while I take the other. Papyrus sits in a chair probably too achy to be standing for long periods.

Thankfully, and amazingly we don't have to wait long for her to wake. The moment she shifts a little, my soul leaps, and I clutch her hand tightly. Since her left eye is so swollen that she can't open it up, she's only able to blink open her right eye, and look around. 

"Hey sweetpea." Thomas rubs her arm, "We're all here sweetie." 

She looks at her fathers then me. I watch as she swallows thickly, and croaks out,

"Is Papyrus okay?"

My brother gets up to stand behind me, "yeah, i'm okay sweetheart." 

She smiles, and I nearly break again. I thought I'd never see her sweet smile again. 

"Good, it worked then." she rasps. I tilt my head,

"WHAT WORKED, PRINCESS?" 

She closes her eye, "I saw the car coming. I swerved so it'd only hit my side." 

"What? Why would you do that sweetpea?" Thomas asks the one question we're all thinking. 

"Because I didn't want Papyrus to be hurt." she answers like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "He asked for a ride home because he was tired, and I failed cause I'm such a crap driver. It wasn't fair for him to get seriously injured because cars hate me." 

I grit my teeth, "NO, IT'S MY FAULT PRINCESS." I squeeze her hand, and she opens her eye to look at me confused, "I...I TOLD PAPYRUS TO ASK YOU TO PICK HIM UP. I THOUGHT IT MIGHT THROW YOU OFF SINCE I HAD A BIRTHDAY SURPRISE READY FOR YOU WHEN YOU GOT HOME. I SHOULD'VE JUST TAKEN YOU TO WORK MYSELF. I NEVER SHOULD'VE DONE THIS. I-"

"Shhh," she shushed me, softly, "It's not your fault Sans unless you're the one who made it snow." then she smiles, "You had me worried all day though so that was your fault. Even if you're planning a surprise don't ignore me. It makes me really worried." 

"I'M SORRY. I JUST WANTED TONIGHT TO BE SPECIAL. INSTEAD…" 

"I mean I'm still here with you, so it's fine." 

I gently, and carefully brush my phalanges across her cheek, “YOU’RE RIGHT. I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE STILL HERE WITH ME SHILOH.”

“So are we.” Cole adds softly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

I truly am glad that she’s still here with me, but as I stand here holding her hand with her smiling up at me I can’t push the memory of her dying from my mind. Nor can I push away the overwhelming fear it brings with it.


	26. Resonate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home from the hospital, and have a talk with Sans

You get to spend New Years, and the few days following it in the hospital. Barely any of that time you spend alone. Your family, and friends are constantly dropping in to be with you. The constants of course are Sans, and Papyrus whom you see everyday. Your fathers, if they can't get in they call you. Sometimes twice a day in Papa's case. 

You've improved a lot since the crash. Your eye is no longer swollen shut, but is still badly bruised, and obviously still broken. Baby steps. A lot of your bruises are changing color indicating that they're starting to heal. The cuts on your face still stung, and your leg still ached, but that would improve with time. Sitting in a hospital all day long while a little boring at least let's you make sure you get a lot of rest which you need. 

However, you're more than ready to go home by the time you're finally discharged. A hospital is a shitty place for a heart to heart which you'd realized a day after your accident you needed with Sans. His anxiety was through the roof, and he was a little distant. Something was bothering him, and you wanted to know what, but the two of you haven't been able to be alone for two seconds. 

Sans ended up having to get a rental car that his insurance is paying for while he waits for the payment for his totaled car. He’d needed it to both come see you, go to work, and pick you up to take you home. Sadly, you’re not one of those families that can survive without at least one vehicle for too long. You do have to admit you're pretty scared to get back into a car, but after taking a breath, and getting in, it's not so bad. Although, you're definitely not driving for a very, very long time.

The drive home is quiet. Sans just focuses on the road, and you look out the window as he does. The conversation you want to have is probably better suited for after you get home. He's even quiet once you've reached your large home, Sans just gets out, and grabs your crutches before helping you to the door. You tried to tell him you're fine, but he just gives you this look like don't even try to fight this, so you let him help you. 

Walking into the house, you're greeted by Crispin who comes running, and making his little breathy arfs. He runs around you wiggling his butt, and all around being cute. 

"Hey Crispy, you miss me?" 

His reply is an arf making you smirk. Behind Crispin at a much slower pace is Papyrus. You grin at him as he approaches,

"What's up cast buddy?" 

"oh, you know the usual, except my arm is broken which sucks." 

"Oh wow, would you look at that my leg is broken, which also sucks." 

"what are the odds?" he jokes. 

“I DON’T THINK JOKING ABOUT YOUR INJURIES IS APPROPRIATE.” Sans huffs, and stomps off leaving you and Papyrus in the foyer. You sigh watching him go, 

“I gotta talk to him.” you murmur so only Papyrus can hear. He grunts, 

“do it quick. if he becomes any more of a ray of sunshine it’s gonna be hell around here.” 

“Pfft, I got your back Paps.” you slowly start making your way towards the great room so you can then make the attempt to go up the stairs to your bedroom. 

It actually ends up being a bit of a show for Papyrus, and Crispin as you end up taking the stairs at a comically slow pace. He keeps calling out things from the bottom step that are the farthest things from encouragement, saying stuff like, “whoops don’t slip.”, and “stars, it’d be funny if you fell.” Obviously, Papyrus doesn’t want those things, and is just trying to make you smile. It works since you’re giggling uncontrollably as you try to get up the stairs awkwardly. By the time you reach the top you’re pretty sure you’re not going back down any time soon. Fuck that. Hopefully that gets easier with time. 

Going into your bedroom, you find Sans there setting up the bed making sure there’s a spot for you to elevate your leg. He barely glances at you as you enter the room. Yeah, that’s not flying anymore. With a slight struggle, you shut the double doors to your bedroom finally gaining Sans’s attention. You lean on one crutch, and point with the other, 

“Sit down with me.” your tone doesn’t leave room for him to argue. He does help you get into bed, and comfortable before sitting down himself beside you. He still can’t quite meet your gaze. 

“Sans look at me. As difficult as it is looking at me all banged up, please look at me.”

Slowly, but surely his skull moves to face you, and his eye lights find your eyes. For the first time since the accident Sans is truly looking at you, and it’s like everything goes still, almost silent. You take his hand, 

“What’s wrong sweetie? What’s bugging you?” you soften your voice, and rub your thumb along the back of his hand. 

He’s still staring at you quietly, but you wait for what you know is the inevitable. Sans takes in a shaky breath then he breaks, 

“YOU DIED…” his voice shakes with so much emotion it hurts your heart, “I FELT YOU DIE.”

Dismay washes over you, “Oh Sans, why didn’t you say anything?” you reply breathily, squeezing his hand. 

“BECAUSE I...I HATE FEELING WEAK.”

“It’s not weak to be scared Sans. It’s not weak to have emotions. In fact it’s braver to admit when you’re scared, and need help rather than keep it bottled up all to yourself.” you try smiling, but ultimately fail, “Sans, it’s okay to be upset, and it’s most definitely okay to cry.”

His eye lights wobble, and his teeth chatter slightly as his mouth quivers. The tears sit in his sockets for a bit as his face scrunches up before they finally fall. Big purple tears that cascade down his cheeks, and then he’s hugging you as carefully as he can to avoid irritating your injuries. His skull is burrowed into your chest, and he’s scrunched his body up so small against yours as he cries quietly against your shirt. You move your body to surround his ignoring that you should have your leg elevated to do so. It’ll be fine for a while. It’s not like you’re standing on it. You pat his skull, and whisper words of love to him which seems to really make the floodgates open. 

“YOU DI-” he hiccoughs interrupting himself, “-ED! YOU DIED!” he wails into your shirt, “I FELT IT! IT WAS AWFUL!” he hiccoughs again, “ALL THE COLOR IN THE WORLD DIED, AND IT WAS LIKE I COULDN’T HEAR, SPEAK, TASTE, OR FEEL. I COULD BARELY SEE. IT WAS LIKE LOOKING THROUGH A TUNNEL.” another hiccough, “I JUST CAN’T STOP THINKING OF HOW THAT’S WHAT MY LIFE WOULD BE LIKE WITHOUT YOU! I DON’T WANT TO DO IT! I DON’T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU!”

You let him get it all out. He needs to do this. 

Sans is the type of person who keeps everything bottled up until he explodes, usually in anger. He needs a better, healthier way to get his emotions out, and if you can help him do that by being the one to listen well, you’re more than happy to do that. In fact, you’d love to be that person. 

You keep patting his skull, and softly whispering words of comfort and love to him until he finally quiets, his shaking slowing to a stop, but he doesn’t let you go. Giving the top of his skull a gentle kiss, you murmur to him, 

“What can I do to help Sans? I want to do something, anything, as long as it helps you feel better.”

“I JUST WISH I COULD FEEL YOU AROUND ME, AND NOT JUST SEE YOU. TO KNOW COMPLETELY THAT YOU’RE HERE. YOU DIDN’T LEAVE ME.” his voice is slightly muffled by your shirt, “BUT I KNOW THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE RIGHT NOW.” he moves his skull so you can finally hear him properly, “I’LL BE FINE AFTER A WHILE PRINCESS.”

That’s not good enough for you. There has to be a way to help Sans now, but what can you do to help? You wrack your brain for an answer, and are disappointed when nothing comes to mind. However, just as you’re about to give up, you remember something Undyne mentioned forever ago. 

“Sans?” He hums to show he’s listening, “What’s a soul resonance?”

You’ve apparently said some magic words since Sans immediately tenses, and he may have stopped breathing. 

“WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT TERM?” he asks in a snappy manner once he’s regained himself. You blink in surprise as he moves away to look down at you, 

“U-Uh, Undyne when she was explaining how you’d turn me into a mage. That the easiest way to have a baby was to have a soul resonance while having sex, but no one explained exactly what a resonance is.”

He debates on whether he should tell you. It’s written all over his face. Thankfully, he decides to which is great because you’re curious as hell.

“A SOUL RESONANCE IS ONE OF THE MOST INTIMATE THINGS YOU CAN DO WITH A MATE.”

“So...like sex?”

“NO, SEX ISN’T ALL THAT INTIMATE TO MONSTERS. IT ONLY BECOMES INTIMATE WHEN YOU INVOLVE THE SOUL WHICH IS WHAT A SOUL RESONANCE DOES.”

“Okay, gotcha. So, what is it?” 

“IT’S THE MESHING OF OUR SOULS COMPLETELY. OUR SOULS BEAT IN TIME WITH ONE ANOTHER RESONATING WITH EACH OTHER AS ONE SOUL. WHILE WE WOULD STILL BE SEPARATE PEOPLE, WE WOULD BE ONE SINGULAR SOUL FOR THE AMOUNT OF TIME THE RESONATION LASTS. OUR THOUGHTS WOULD NOT BE OUR OWN, NEITHER WOULD OUR EMOTIONS. WE WOULD FEEL, AND HEAR EVERYTHING THE OTHER DOES AS IF THEY ARE OUR OWN. I’VE BEEN TOLD IT’S A POWERFUL, AND SOMETIMES OVERWHELMING EXPERIENCE.” 

“Would it allow you to feel me completely?” 

He stops his sockets widening, and you’re unsure if you’ve ever seen his eye lights get as big as they do in that moment. They almost take up his entire sockets. His cheekbones have flushed a deep plum color, and he sputters for quite a while before he can answer properly, 

“WELL...I…YOU SEE...UM…”

Oh, you may have broken him. This cute flustered moment from him makes you smile, and giggle slightly which in turn makes him huff, 

“THIS IS SERIOUS.” 

“Sorry, you’re just adorable when you’re flustered. Did I really ask something that naughty?”

“IT’S NOT...NAUGHTY PER SE IT’S JUST,” he’s really flushed now, “UNEXPECTED? A SOUL RESONANCE IS EXCEEDINGLY INTIMATE, PRINCESS. MOST MONSTERS DON’T EVEN ATTEMPT IT UNTIL AFTER THEY'RE MARRIED, OR BONDED FOR LIFE.”

“But, we have to do one so we can have our baby. I’m not saying we do it to get me pregnant, but to help you feel better...and maybe practice since I have no idea what to do.”

“DO YOU THINK I KNOW? I’VE NEVER DONE ONE BEFORE. I ONLY KNOW IN THEORY HOW IT WORKS.”

You gesture to him with your hand, “See, so trying now wouldn’t hurt, and it’ll probably make you feel better.”

He now looks like he’s trying to decide whether he wants to give in, and try, or not. This takes him quite a while to the point where you readjust yourself so you’re more comfortable, and you play with his hand while he thinks. 

“ARE YOU SURE?”

You startle at him suddenly talking after so long, and look to him to find him gazing at you very intently. You nod, 

“Yeah, I wanna try.”

“I...ALRIGHT. LET’S TRY.” he sighs, and moves to lay beside you, 

“Yay!” you cheer quietly, and shift onto your right side to face him. He takes your hand, and holds it between your chests. 

“RIGHT,” he takes a deep breath, “WE NEED TO MATCH THE BEATS OF OUR SOULS FOR THIS TO WORK. CAN YOU HEAR MINE?”

Of course. The thrum of his soul is always audible when you’re this close to him. You nod, 

“Yup.”

“GOOD, CAN YOU SENSE YOUR OWN SOUL?”

That is a little more challenging. It takes you longer to find that since you need to separate the beat from your own heartbeat. Sometimes, it’s difficult. 

“Got it.” you tell him once you’ve found it. He nods now, 

“MATCH YOUR WAVELENGTH TO MINE IF YOU CAN. YOU HAVE THE MORE POWERFUL SOUL SO IT’S BETTER FOR YOU TO MATCH MY WAVELENGTH SO YOU DON’T OVERPOWER ME ACCIDENTALLY.” 

Makes sense. Closing your eyes, you listen to Sans’s soul thrum in his chest then slow your breathing to try, and concentrate on your own to match his. It’s slow going, but after a while, you suddenly realize they’re beating at the same pace, and time. His soul’s thrum is the same as yours. 

“I did it.” you whisper. 

“GOOD.” he whispers back, “WE JUST HAVE TO LET OUR SOULS TAKE OVER, AND THEY’LL DO THE WORK. A RESONANCE AFTER THE MATCHING OF WAVELENGTHS IS INSTINCTUAL ON A SOUL BASED LEVEL. OUR SOULS KNOW WHAT TO DO, AND WE JUST HAVE TO LET THEM DO IT.”

Nodding, you snuggle yourself closer until your forehead touches his, and you wait listening as your souls beat together. 

At first, you’re worried you wouldn’t know if it worked, or not. That was stupid. You know instantly the second it happens. It’s like your entire body is at first doused with ice cold water making you both gasp loudly before suddenly it’s like you’re two people, but one soul, and a deep warmth settles in your chest. 

Sans is everywhere. He’s where you begin, and where you end. He is you, and you are him. It’s an odd sensation to get used to. 

_IT IS ODD._

You startle, and you hear laughter in your head. Biting your lip, you try thinking, 

_Sans?_

_YES, MY LOVE?_

You’re...talking with your minds?! This is-

_INSANITY?_ More chuckling from him inside your mind. This is slightly overwhelming, having him know absolutely everything, _STOP BITING YOUR LIP PRINCESS, IT'S ALREADY INJURED, AND IT’S HURTING YOU._

Oh...he’s right. You stop knawing on your bruised lip which aches a little now.

“Sorry.” you whisper verbally, 

“IT’S ALRIGHT.” he whispers back, snuggling his forehead into yours. You snuggle back. You’ve always loved touching foreheads with him like this, “I LOVE IT TOO.” 

The fact that you don’t even have to tell him right now makes you smile. You could almost get lost in this blissful feeling of just being completely one with him, but that’s not why you’re doing this. Gathering yourself, you probe farther into his soul to find what you need. You won’t truly understand what he’s been feeling unless you feel it yourself, and you need to experience it for yourself. 

You almost wish you didn’t go looking once you’ve found it. Overpowering fear grips you making you unable to breathe. Sans’s distress becomes instantaneous, and you feel his arms grab yours. As the sensation of what it felt like for him when you died washes over you, you clutch onto his shirt to ground yourself. He’s here, and you’re here. Everything’s okay. This is just a memory. 

_JUST A MEMORY._ Sans reassures you, and it does. The horrific feelings pass leaving you just to feel him, and you can finally breathe again. _THAT'S IT MY LOVE. YOU'RE ALRIGHT._

How was he so calm anyway? Wasn't he freaking out about this earlier? 

_I'M JUST RELIEVED._ he answers you, _YOU'RE HERE. YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH._

You feel his love for you. It's unlike anything you've ever experienced in your life, and makes you tingle all the way to your toes. You need to see him. It's an overwhelming urge that has you opening your eyes to find he's done the same. The two of you gaze into one another's eyes just enjoying the feeling of total comfort being one soul can bring. Smiling, you squeeze his hand still holding yours,

_I loved your eye lights the moment I met you. Did you know that? he flushes, Even when we were shouting at one another outside our apartments, I could never get over how gorgeous they are._

He flounders a little. You can feel his bashfulness making you smirk. You know just how to fluster him even more. 

_Sans?_

_YES, MY LOVE?_ he's composed himself a bit,

_I’m starting to look forward more, and more to starting a family with you. You’re going to be such an amazing father, and I’m not as scared as I was._ There goes his composure. His eye lights blow up again, and his whole face is slightly purple now. 

A sudden wave of emotion washes over you. It's incredible joy, gratitude, hope, and love. These are Sans's. Going to say something to him you're stopped when a light catches your eye. Moving your head, you look down to between your chests, and are shocked by what you find,

"Is that…?" you breathe out,

"YES." he answers, squeezing your hand. 

Between the two of you floating above your hands, and bobbing slightly is what looks like an indigo heart with an upside down white heart meshed together. Near the middle the colors swirl together until there a bits of lighter blues in the mix. 

It's your souls. Your combined resonating souls. 

"PAPYRUS WAS RIGHT, YOUR SOUL TRAIT-" 

"Is integrity." you finish for him knowing what he was going to say. Your gaze moves back to his face, and his own meets yours. 

Leaning forward, you give him a sweet kiss. He presses back immediately, and you take a moment to enjoy this. There's nothing sexual about this kiss, it's just pure sweet adoration, and love. When you pull back, you can't quite open your eyes for a moment just loving the feeling his kiss leaves on your lips. 

In that time Sans has moved to place his face into the crook of your neck taking a deep breath. He wants to take in your scent, you can feel it from him, but there's something lingering there that you curiously dig to find. What you end up discovering isn't what you expect,

"You want to mark me." 

He sputters, and you immediately feel his embarrassment, but you shush it with pushing your feelings of ease at him. You've already seen why he's embarrassed, but also ashamed. 

Back when he'd experienced his heat for the first time while you were around, he'd bitten you. In your mind that feels like ages ago, but what you didn't know then was in his heat fueled mind he was trying to mark you. Claim you as his, so every monster would know just by smelling your scent that you are his mate. It's an intimate act, and an irreversible one. Doing this will forever change the way you smell to every monster. 

You're okay with that. Sans can feel that you're okay with him marking you. It's why he's embarrassed, but you know he doesn't want to do it right now because you're injured, and still healing. 

"When I've healed more." you murmur, "You can do it." 

He nuzzles his teeth along your cheek in response, and you return the gesture by running your lips along his cheek. You smile when you hear his purr. 

The two of you lay, and snuggle with one another until after a while your souls slowly separate. They float separately for a moment, and even brush against one another almost lovingly before they move back to their respective chest. 

Even though you only resonated for a short time, it feels odd to not hear his thoughts, his feelings, or have access to his memories any longer. In a way, you miss having him so close to you. Sans seems to understand without you having to say anything as he brushes some of your hair behind your ear,

"I LIKED IT TOO. I WOULD LOVE TO DO IT AGAIN SOON." 

"Me too." you smile at him, and finally, FINALLY since your accident Sans gives you a genuine one in return. Your boy's back. 

**\----**

You slowly start to heal. After a week of being home, and resting, the bruising around your eye starts to disappear as well as your other bruises. A lot of the smaller cuts are healed, and the stitched ones are on their way. You're chalking this up to Sans feeding you monster food. It's definitely speeding up your healing. 

Your leg is still very much broken, but you're managing to get around on crutches more easily. All in all, you're healing nicely. The only problem you have now is, you're so damn bored. Being cooped up in the house for the last week healing you've pretty much exhausted the activities to keep you entertained. 

Now, you're starting to get into mischief, and unfortunately Sans is getting the brunt of it. You end up taking it a little far one day. As you're sitting in the kitchen eating ice cream with Papyrus this time with two separate spoons, but still out of the tub, Sans comes down from the bedroom. He'd just gotten home about 15 minutes ago, gave you a kiss, asked you not to ruin your appetite since he'll be cooking dinner soon then went up to change. 

He's now heading for his study which you've completely forgotten that you've booby trapped in your boredom. So, when you hear something fall, a splashing sound, and Sans shrieking in a way that could only be described as ladylike, you remember. 

Papyrus looks over his shoulder towards Sans's office, and you hum,

"Oh, I totally forgot I booby trapped his office door with a bucket of ice water."

"kay, first off how'd you do that on a broken leg, and two, he's coming over so, you're screwed cause there's no way you can escape on that bum leg." 

Glancing behind you, you indeed do find Sans stomping over to you soaking wet, and he looks pissed. 

"ARE YOU FRICKING KIDDING ME?!" he screeches stopping once he's a few steps from you, "WHAT THE HECK POSSESSED YOU TO DO THIS?!" he pulls his sopping wet shirt away from his ribs which it's clinging to. 

"I'm a little bored. I honestly forgot I'd done that. It took me over an hour to get it done right you know, especially since it involved having to crawl out a window to walk back around to the front door." 

He's got his arms crossed, and is tapping his foot with a quirked brow. His socks are making squishy noises against the floor. You really did soak him. Papyrus is trying really hard to not laugh, but he's doing a real shit job of it. Sans is less than amused,

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" he barks at Papyrus, "NOW, I HAVE TO GO CHANGE AGAIN PLUS CLEAN UP ALL THE WATER THAT'S NOW ALL OVER MY OFFICE WHICH WILL BE A PAIN SINCE IT'S FREAKING CARPETED!" he's really shouting at you, and you're actually feeling a teensy bit bad about your prank. 

"I'm just bored." you turn to face him more fully in your chair, "You, and Paps are gone most of the day. Yeah, sure my friends come to visit often, and Papa calls me twice a day, but I'm still bored. I didn't mean to upset you." 

"WHAT DID YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN?" he shouts, incredulously, "THAT YOU'D DOUSE ME WITH WATER, AND I'D LAUGH WHILE SHRUGGING IT OFF? WELL HA, HA PRINCESS YOU'RE SO FREAKING FUNNY." 

He scowls turning on his heel, and stomped off towards the stairs. You wait until you hear the bedroom door slam making you wince to say anything,

"I think I fucked up."

"really? what gave it away sweetheart?" Papyrus snorts, "better go grovel, and apologize."

You sigh knowing he's right. Grabbing your crutches, you get up, and make your way upstairs which you can now do with much more ease than before. Like you expect, you find the bedroom doors shut, but unlocked, so you head on in to find Sans shrugging on a new pair of underwear. His wet clothes are near him, so you hop over, and bend to pick them up. He ignores you as you do this, and you hop over to the bathroom to wring his wet clothes out in the sink. 

By the time you've finished that, and hung his clothes against the hamper for washing he's already redressed himself. He's now sitting at the end of the bed with his arms crossed, and tapping his humerus as he waits for you. 

Hobbling over, you sheepishly murmur, "Sorry." 

"YOU SHOULD BE." he snaps, "YOU'RE AN ADULT, NOT A CHILD. I GET YOU'RE BORED, BUT YOU HAVE OPTIONS PRINCESS. GET OUT OF THE HOUSE, GO FOR A WALK, OR GET ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS TO PICK YOU UP FOR A HANGOUT. JUST DON'T PRANK ME IN YOUR BOREDOM. I WON'T STAND FOR IT." 

You nod bashfully, shifting on your crutches a bit,

"I know, it's just...going for a walk in the winter with crutches is so hard, and I can't call my friends to pick me up because…" you trail off,

He quirked a brow, "BECAUSE?" 

"...I don't wanna get into a car." you mumble, "I'm scared." 

He softens finally, and uncrosses his arms to stand, 

"YOU WERE FINE WHEN I DROVE YOU HOME FROM THE HOSPITAL." he points out,

"Yeah, cause I was with you. If I even think of driving with anyone else it makes me panic." you look at your feet slightly embarrassed. Sans tsks walking over to you, and cupping your chin to make you look at him,

"IF YOU PRANK ME AGAIN, I WILL NOT BE AS FORGIVING AS I AM RIGHT NOW, UNDERSTOOD?" you nod slightly, "GOOD. NOW, LET'S TRY, AND FIND THINGS TO KEEP YOU ENTERTAINED WHILE YOU'RE HOME SHALL WE? I'M SURE WE'LL FIND SOMETHING FOR YOU TO DO." 

You grin at him, leaning down to give him a kiss on the forehead. He sighs, and rolls his eye lights, but overall is definitely in a better mood. There's no way he forgives you for the prank, but he understands which is all you can ask for at this time. He does still have to clean up the water after all. 

The two of you spend some time coming up with things you can do to curb your boredom. You end up trying them all from baking, to starting to learn to knit, you try every suggestion Sans gives you. However, his one suggestion that sticks is to learn something new from one of his history books. Apparently, monsters have their own books for their history which is amazing. This sets you off on a small journey of research which eventually leads to a journey of research into half bloods, and mages. You even order books online to be delivered to the house. 

All of this is done under Sans's nasal cavity, but as you'd been reading his history books, you realized you're tired of being uninformed. You can't keep relying on Sans, and Papyrus for all your information. If you're going to eventually become a mage it's time you learned as much as you can about them, even if the literature for them was limited. It's a first step for you to be truly ready for the time when you can finally tell Sans you're ready. Ready to do the resonance, and extend your life by becoming a mage. 

To be informed is to be empowered right?


	27. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time coming secret is revealed.

Your condition continued to improve each day. Your bruises have all healed, and the stitches have been removed, so you've been feeling much better. To top it off you're kind of a whiz on crutches now, able to get to, and from where you need to be with ease. The only downside is they kinda hurt your armpits after a while, but it's a small inconvenience.

It's now getting dangerously close to Sans's birthday, and you've yet to get him a gift. You want to surprise him, and unfortunately he's the only one you're comfortable driving with which leaves you with a problem. There's an easy solution to the problem, but it'll cost you. Literally, it's gonna cost you money.

Giving Papyrus's bedroom door a hefty knock, you lean onto your crutches, and wait. He should be off today, and he wasn't downstairs so he must be in his bedroom. Your hunch is confirmed when he opens the door a moment later. 

Papyrus, the lucky bastard got the cast off his arm recently, although there is a thick calcification around the place where the break had been. Apparently, according to Sans this would go away with time, and a scar would be left. 

Your tall friend leans against his door frame,

"what can i do for you today, sweetheart?" 

"Can you take me shopping?" you ask hopefully, but you immediately see Papyrus scrunch up his face in a distasteful manner,

"fuck no, why would i wanna go shopping?" 

"Caaause I'll pay you?"

"we going now then?" 

Yeah, that turn around wasn't surprising. He's gone back into his room to grab a pullover hoodie, and shrugs it on,

"what do you even need to get anyway?"

You hum standing in his doorway. There's no way you'll be able to navigate his room easily with crutches,

"I gotta get Sans a birthday gift." 

Papyrus stops putting on his sneaker halfway, and looks at you,

"while i don't normally turn down money, you know you don't have to get him anything right? only milestone birthdays are celebrated." 

"Such as?" 

"big numbers. 100, 250, 500 etcetera." he waves his hand in a circular motion to emphasize his point, "509 is not a big one." 

"So, you have a big birthday this year." you point out, and he points _at_ you, 

"now you get it. so yeah, don't bother getting him anything. he'll think it's weird." 

You groan, "But I wanna do something for him! What can I do?" 

Papyrus has already tossed off his sneakers, and seems to be debating something in his head. After about 30, or 40 seconds he sighs, and motions you inside,

"come on, but don't say i never helped you with nothing." 

Well, guess you are navigating his room with crutches. Carefully, and probably painfully slow you make your way across his room to sit on his bed. Papyrus watches you the whole time, and the moment you're sitting he points to the door,

"you forgot to shut the door." 

"Dude." you deadpan, and he chuckles before cracking his blind socket open a bit to show the magic circling there. You watch as he gestures with two of his fingers, and the door slams shut. Stars, magic is cool sometimes, "Right, so what are you telling me?" 

"that if you wanna give sans something the easiest gift is right here." he points at you. Blinking, you tilt your head, and he rolls his eye light, "you, ya dingus. sans is all pent up. the two of you were like freaking rabbits before you broke your leg. then the two of you had to stop so you could heal, but you're obviously fine now. his bones are itchin', and only you can scratch them."

"Are you suggesting I gift Sans sex? Really?" 

"or a blow job, or a handy. take your pick." 

"Oh my god Paps, are we really talking about this?" 

He snickers, "i mean your pussy is apparently silk so that's a gift in itself." 

"Well, you've seen it so you'd know." 

"yup, and i'm scarred for life from seeing my brother's dick inside it, so we'll just put this memory back into the horror show folder of my brain." 

"What brain?" you're snicker now, and he joins in himself. Once you've composed yourself you have to ask, "I can't believe you're suggesting this. Weren't you the one bitching before about how Sans, and I are too loud." 

"you are too loud, but you're on the other side of the house now, not sharing a wall with me. so, bang each other all you want. if i'm not getting any action at least sans can." 

"Aw, been a while big guy?" you tease. He grunts,

"a bit, yeah."

You give Papyrus a sympathetic smile, and flop back down onto his bed to look at the ceiling,

"Well, I'm sure it'll end soon big guy. You're a good looking fella, so I'm sure you'll find someone cute." you chuckle, and look at him. He's got a tender look on his face as he watches you, and seems to be trying to decide something. You furrow your brow, "Papy?" 

"...i gotta confess something sweetheart." he looks very serious all of a sudden. Concerned, you sit back up to face him nodding towards him. He's clenching, and clenching his fist, "do you remember that night i got really drunk, and you took care of me?"

"Vividly, you copped a feel." 

He turns slightly purple, but powers on, "right, and the next day you asked if that confession was real?"

"Yeah, you said it wasn't. That we were just friends." 

"...i lied." 

A painful echoing silence follows those words. Papyrus is watching you carefully as you process what he's just said. It doesn't go well since you blurt out after a moment, or two,

"What?"

He takes a deep breath, and spells it out plainly for you,

"i'm in love with you." 

Your brain seems to have short circuited as you stare at him mouth slightly agape before stammering,

"N-no, you said I was like a sister to you!"

"i lied." he responds, never taking his eyes off you, "the farthest thing i want you to be is my sister." he whispers, "i've been keeping it to myself, pretending not to care, to not want you so badly because you love sans, and he loves you. the last thing i'd want is to do this to my brother. i thought it would go away, that it was a stupid crush, and i'd get over it within a month, but it won't go away. i also know this makes me a huge hypocrite because i always tell people not to lie, but i just...i couldn’t say anythin’, and now it’s bitin’ me in the ass." 

"Why are you telling me this?" your voice is a breathy whisper, "Why now?" 

"...because you almost died, and i was there. i was the one holding your hand, but the last thing you said before your heart stopped was "sans"." you can see how much this hurts him, "how can i compete with that? i can't."

"Papyrus, I...I don't know what to say." 

"tell me it'll never happen." he reaches out, and grabs your arm with such a tenderness that it has you starting to well up a little, "tell me you'll never love me back, so i can finally come to terms with this. if you don't, i'll pine after you for forever." he squeezes your arm, "i...need to move on." 

"Paps…" you move your arm to take his hand, holding onto it, "Paps, I love Sans. I'm going to marry him, and have a family with him. I do love you, but as a friend, not as a romantic partner. I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings." 

Despite him wanting you to say those words, he can't hide how devastated he is. However, he keeps his composure, and nods, swallowing thickly. Your heart aches for him. Biting your lip, you scoot closer to him, and even though it's the worst idea at the moment, you hug him. 

Papyrus instantly wraps you in a tight hug, pressing his face into your shoulder. His next words make your soul cry out in grief,

"...why couldn't you have been my soulmate?"

"I don't know." you murmur truthfully, because you truly don't know. You try comforting him by rubbing gentle circles on his back as he hugs you tightly.

Your soul grieves for him. To love, and pine for someone who could never love you back is devastating, and you don't know if your relationship with Papyrus will ever be the same. In another world if Sans wasn't your soulmate, and you'd met Papyrus first you probably could've fallen in love with him. He's a really great guy once you get past the snarky exterior. Of course, you're not going to tell him this. Telling him that could further his hope of you one day loving him back, and it will never happen. You love Sans, and while in certain circumstances it's possible to love more than one person this isn't the case here. To give him false hope would be cruel. 

"I'm sorry, Papy." your voice breaks as tears form in your eyes. You move, and press your face into the side of his skull, "I'm sorry."

"...me too." his voice is barely audible. 

The two of you stay this way for a very long time. Just locked in a hug that you're afraid to break because if you do, you feel you're going to lose one of your best friends forever. You love Papyrus, as a brother, and as a friend. To lose him would hurt you greatly, and you just wish none of this had ever happened. 

Eventually, Papyrus is the one to break the hug. He quietly asks if you'll give him some time to himself which you quickly agree to, and get up to leave his room. As you reach his door he calls out,

"the night of the anniversary…" you stop, and look back at him, "i almost told you then. when i saw you in that dress i thought an angel was in front of me, you were so beautiful." he's looking at you with such a soft, and vulnerable expression that you're afraid if you move he'll break, "but that shouldn't have been surprising, you've always been beautiful. i thought so from the moment we met, and i've...i've never been so jealous of my brother in my life. in a way i was angry. why was the first person i've ever fallen in love with not meant for me? it's not fair, and i just…" he looks at his hands, and sighs, "...i just need time. sorry, sweetheart." 

"Don't be sorry, Papy." you murmur, "Don't ever be sorry for your feelings." 

He just nods still looking at his hands. When he doesn't look at you again, you take this as your cue to leave. The moment you leave his room, and the door is shut you break down sobbing quietly as you hop back to your bedroom. Making it to your bed, and while being careful of your leg, you get into bed where you cry, your heart breaking slightly in grief for your friend. 

Sniffing, and wiping your cheeks only to have more tears replace them, you grab your phone. Biting your lip, you dial the number you need placing it to your ear. It rings a few times before he answers,

_"SANS."_

"Come home." you whimper into the phone. You hear Sans moving on the other end,

_"WHAT'S WRONG? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"_

"No. Please come home." you sniffle, and sob, "Please…" 

More movement on Sans's end then you hear him speak a little more muffled,

_"CAPTAIN, I HAVE AN EMERGENCY AT HOME. I NEED TO LEAVE."_

You can also hear Alphys. She, and Sans are both pretty loud people,

_"Everything okay?"_

_"I DON'T KNOW, BUT SHILOH'S TELLING ME SHE NEEDS ME HOME NOW, SO I'M GOING."_

_"Alright. Let me know everything's okay dork."_

_"FINE."_

The next thing you hear is Sans moving, and the elevator dinging, only then does Sans finally speak again,

_"I'M ON MY WAY, LOVE. I'LL BE HOME SOON."_

"Okay." you cover your eyes with your hand as you continue crying into the phone. 

Sans doesn't hang up the entire ride home. He keeps you on the line, and listens to you whimper, sob, and sniffle while giving words of love to you. 

You can tell the second he gets home when you hear the turning, and the jangling of his keys then the car door through the phone. The next thing you hear is the front door opening, and slamming which you didn’t need your phone to here, followed by hurried footsteps up the stairs. Finally, Sans bursts into your bedroom, and hangs up. You hang up as well as he hurries over,

"WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU HURT?" 

"No, but...but…" your face crumples, "I didn't know. He kept it to himself, and I just feel so devastated for him! I can't…" 

Sans shushes you gently before removing his guard uniform quickly, and crawling into bed with you in just his undershirt, and boxers. He maneuvers you so you're spooning, with him being the big spoon for once. He kisses your neck,

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED MY LOVE." 

"He told me he loved me, but I don't love him back, so I told him I didn't, and I just feel so awful." 

"WHO IS "HIM"?" Sans growls, and you cover your eyes again hiccoughing,

"Papyrus." your voice sounds so pitiful right now. Sans hums,

"I SEE. HE DECIDED TO TELL YOU THEN."

You freeze before slowly turning to face Sans who doesn't look the least bit surprised. Your eyes widen,

"You knew." your voice is a breathy whisper. He nods,

"OF COURSE I KNEW. I'VE NEVER SEEN MY BROTHER ACT THE WAY HE DOES WITH YOU WITH ANYONE ELSE."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" you exclaim loudly, "Why'd you let him ambush me with this?! Telling me how he loves me, how he's so jealous of you, that it's not fair, why couldn't I be his soulmate, and that he thinks I'm as beautiful as an angel! A heads up would've been appreciated!" 

"I THOUGHT HE WAS HANDLING HIS CRUSH. APPARENTLY I WAS INCORRECT." 

"He didn't say crush Sans, he said love. He loved me, and that he wanted me." you point to yourself, "Then asked me to tell him it would never happen, that I'll never love him back the way he wants me to. I had to tell him how I didn't love him that way, and I had to watch as he died a little inside! That's not a crush Sans!" 

He hums again, "YOU DID THE RIGHT THING THOUGH PRINCESS. HE NEEDS TO MOVE ON. IF THERE'S ONE THING I WON'T GIVE, OR SHARE WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER IT'S YOU. I LET HIS SMALL CRUSH GO BECAUSE IT'S HARMLESS. HE'LL GET OVER IT." 

You give Sans an unimpressed look while wiping your cheeks,

"No, Sans you need to talk to him. He needs you." 

Sans scoffs, and waves his hand back and forth slightly, "NONSENSE, HE'LL BE FINE." 

You sit up startling him, and with an authoritative voice that would put his to shame you growl out,

"Now, Sans."

He blinks flushing a bit and you realize that despite Sans being a control freak, and the dominant in your sexual relationship, he might just get off a little on you being authoritative. Your mate nods slowly, and gets out of bed. He dresses quickly as you watch before giving you one last look and leaving the room.

**\----**

This is silly. Papyrus is fine. He doesn't need me coming in to talk to him about this. That's only going to make it worse. It'll look like I'm rubbing it in his face that I got the girl. However, in my princess's distressed state, I doubt she's thought of that. Reaching my brother's door, I give a hefty knock. When he doesn't answer, I call out,

"PAPYRUS, OPEN YOUR DOOR. I WISH TO SPEAK WITH YOU." 

He still doesn't answer, and he's starting to tread a thin line here. I knock again,

"PAPYRUS IF YOU DON'T OPEN YOUR DOOR THEN I'M JUST GOING TO COME IN." 

He of course doesn't answer, so with a tsk, I use my magic to unlock his door, and enter without permission. I can see him lying on his bed with a pillow over his face, and the moment I shut his door he groans,

"i don't wanna talk about it." 

"TOO BAD, SHE'S MAKING US TALK ABOUT IT." I grumble, and maneuver through his disgusting room to the bed where I sit down. He just groans again, and I shake his leg, "COME NOW, STOP BEING CHILDISH, AND TALK TO ME." 

"i'm not being childish." he mutters into the pillow which makes it almost indecipherable. I roll my eye lights,

"YOU ARE. YOU'RE POUTING LIKE A BABYBONES. TALK TO ME PAPYRUS." 

My brother suddenly sits up looking both miserable, and angry,

"you wanna talk? fine. i hate that she's yours, and if i could i would take her from you, but i can't because you're soulmates. i hate that the first person i've ever loved can't love me back because she loves you, and i hate that i feel this way because you're my brother." he lowers his gaze, "...and i shouldn't have moved with you two." my sockets widen a bit, "i should've stayed in that apartment, and lived alone instead. living here with you two isn't helping, it's making it worse." he sighs, "i think i need to leave."

I feel panic well up in my soul at him moving out. My younger brother, and I in the last 500 years have never been apart from each other more than a day, not counting his rehab. Even then, I visited constantly when I was allowed, and I always knew in the end that he’d be coming home to live with me. The thought of not seeing him everyday, and knowing he's alright makes me want to vomit. 

"PAPYRUS, I DON'T THINK THAT'S NECESSARY. I WANT YOU HERE." 

"but, i can't be here." he stresses, "sans," he rubs his skull, "i think about her all the time, and what it'd be like to hold her, or kiss her. i can't keep pining away like this. i need to move on, so i need to go." 

I understand why he wants to go, but it doesn't stop me from feeling panicked. There's nothing I can say to dissuade him. He's made up his mind, I can tell. All I can respond with is,

"WHEN?" 

"...this week." he murmurs. I swallow past a lump in my throat,

"I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU'RE GOING, BUT...I WISH YOU WOULDN'T. I DON'T LIKE THE THOUGHT OF NOT KNOWING IF YOU'RE SAFE, OR NOT."

He actually chuckles at that, "i'm almost 500 sans, i don't need you to look out for me anymore." 

"I'LL ALWAYS LOOK OUT FOR YOU." I murmur, "YOU'RE MY LITTLE BROTHER. I RAISED YOU." this hurts more than I thought it would, "WE'VE NEVER LIVED APART BEFORE." 

"i think it's time to change that." he looks at me, "you two need time to yourselves, you're getting ready to start a family soon. the two of you don't need me hanging around."

"I WANT YOU AROUND. I'LL ALWAYS WANT YOU AROUND." 

"and that's a problem sans." he doesn't break eye contact with me, "you...can't have your little brother hanging off you your whole life. start your family, and be happy. i'll be fine living by myself, and i'll visit like a brother should once in a while." 

I know he thinks this is a good idea, but I hate it. The last thing I want is for him to leave. I want my babybones to grow up with him here not twenty minutes away. Clenching my fists into the fabric of my pants, I compose myself.

"NO." 

Papyrus raises a brow, "no? you can't stop me from leaving bro."

"I'M NOT GOING TO, BUT IT'S ONLY GOING TO BE A PERIOD SEPARATION. I REFUSE TO LET YOU LEAVE FOR GOOD. SO, YOU GO AHEAD, AND MOVE, BUT WHEN YOU FEEL READY YOU COME HOME BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT THIS IS PAPYRUS. THIS IS YOUR HOME. IT ALWAYS WILL BE. UNDERSTOOD?"

I can see his expression waver a bit, but he stands firm, and doesn't break, 

"okay." the only betrayal to his current emotion is his quiet shaking voice. 

"SHE WON'T BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS." I warn him, "SHE'LL THINK IT'S HER FAULT." 

"...i'll talk to her." 

"GOOD." I stand up preparing to leave, but once I get to the door I'm finding it hard to leave. Once I do, I know this is a done deal. Papyrus will leave, and there's nothing I can do about it. Taking a breath, I speak again, "BROTHER?" I look behind me to see he's looking at me, "I AM...NOT GOOD WITH WORDS, AND EMOTIONS UNLESS IT'S HER, BUT...I…" 

Love you. Just say it! Why can't I say it? SAY IT!

"i love you, sans." he murmurs before I can. Clenching my teeth tightly to stop them from quivering, I respond quietly,

"...I LOVE YOU TOO, PAPYRUS." then add with a soft tone, "AND I AM SORRY THAT THINGS BECAME THIS WAY, BUT...SHE'S THE ONE THING I CAN'T SHARE WITH YOU LITTLE BROTHER. I CAN'T." 

"i don't expect you to. i know where things stand sans." he nods picking at the pillow he has in his lap. Giving him a quick nod, I leave his room. 

That's the end of that. Papyrus will move out, and for the first time in our whole lives we won't live together. While I understand why he's doing it, and his point of view, I'm still not happy about it. I very much doubt Shiloh will be either.

**\----**

I have to talk to her, but I really don't want to. With a churning non existent stomach, I go to find Shiloh while Sans cooked dinner. She's probably in their bedroom resting her leg, and reading one of the books she's ordered. Sans hasn't realized all the research she's been doing into monster history, soulmates, half bloods, and magic. I noticed. I always notice the things she does.

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I peek through the open bedroom door to find I was right on the money as always. There she is sitting, and reading happily with her leg propped up by a pillow. Stars, she's so beautiful. Shaking my head once more, I knock on the bedroom door frame, and her stunning blue eyes turn to me. She smiles,

"Hey." she calls out, softly. Well, here goes,

"hey." my voice is softer than I expected, "can we talk?" 

"Of course." she shuts her book, and puts it on her bedside table as I meander over to take a seat on the bed facing her. 

She rearranges herself to be a little more comfortable then gestures towards me,

"What's up?"

Here goes, "i've decided i'm gonna move out."

Her expression instantly changes to a heartbroken one, and I almost take my words back, so she won’t make that face any longer. This is only making it harder. I expect her to cry, get angry, and try to convince me to stay. She does none of these, and surprises me. With a quivering lip, and choking back tears I can obviously see forming in her eyes, she nods, 

“Okay. I understand.” she’s nodding, and blinking her eyes quite a bit to stop her tears while looking off to the side, “You have to do what’s best for you. I get it.”

I have to admit, I’m stunned. This is not how I expected this to go. 

“i...yeah. thanks for understanding, sweetheart.” 

I really have to stop calling her that. She’s not my sweetheart, and she never will be. I can see she’s contemplating something before taking a shaky breath, 

“Will you do one thing for me?”

There’s no way I can turn her down. I nod, “anything sweetheart. you name it.”

She’s trying so hard to stay composed, but it’s here she breaks, and tears stream down her face, 

“Will you take good care of Crispin for me?”

I stare at her. 

“what?”

She keeps wiping her cheeks which is futile since more tears just slide down them, “He’s going with you.”

What? I’m stunned, “what? no, he’s your dog.”

“I’m giving him to you. That way you won’t be alone, so please take good care of him.”

Is she trying to make me cry? I refuse to, and just go quiet watching as she keeps trying to compose herself while wiping her cheeks. Eventually, she just gives up, and starts sobbing loudly placing her face into her hands. I can’t sit by, and watch her any longer. Shifting, and moving towards her, I grab her to pull her in for a hug. She starts reaching for me the second I touch her, and for the second time today we’re locked in a hug that doesn’t seem to ever end. 

“I don’t want you to go!” she wails, “I know you have to because you have to do what’s best for you, but I don’t want you to go!”

I smooth her hair down trying to comfort her, “i know, sweetheart.” I whisper. 

She buries her face into my neck, and just wails out her grief. I know she’s blaming herself. It’s written all over her, but she still won’t try to stop me. She cares too much about what I need not what she wants. I tighten my hold on her, and just close my socket. 

Like the last hug this one is lasting for a long time since I refuse to let her go while she’s crying. At one point I hear movement, and glance at the door to see Sans standing there. He doesn’t interfere, or say anything. All he does is nod at me then turn around to leave. For one of the first times, he knows he can’t comfort her right now, only I can, and some sick part of me feels joy from this. Just this sick sense of smug pride that only I can help her right now. 

This is why I need to leave. If I don’t my feelings for her will never go away, and I’ll only end up resenting both her, and Sans. I don’t want that. I just need time, and space from her to move on. Hopefully, it won’t be forever. Maybe one day I can come back, and live here with her, and Sans. I’m holding on to hope for that.


	28. Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has left
> 
> Thank you for the influx of comments regarding Papyrus. I'm really happy to hear how much so many of you love him, but I want to reassure you all that Papyrus will be okay! This story is focusing on Sans, and Shiloh, but **I have a story planned that's focused just on Papyrus, and his own soulmate.**
> 
> He'll get his happy ending. :) 
> 
> NSFW Warning

Papyrus being true to his word moved out about a week later, just after Sans’s birthday. You were insanely impressed with his skills in finding an apartment so fast. Like you'd told him, you gave Crispin to him, and your little pug left with Papyrus. He seemed to understand what was happening since he whined before leaving, but gave you a few licks on the cheek before going without a fuss with Papyrus.

The only downside, (besides Papyrus leaving) is that it happened at a terrible time. Sans’s birthday was not a very cheery affair with the looming knowledge that his brother would be leaving any day. You’d still made him a cake which he was quite pleased with, but it was a very low key event which he actually ended up thanking you for. Apparently, Papyrus had been right, he hadn’t wanted a big deal made of his birthday. However, unlike he suggested, you and Sans didn’t really do what you’d expected on his birthday. He’s been so bummed out by Papyrus leaving that he’s just mostly been going to work, coming home, and going into his study. Sometimes he’s in there so late that it’s impossible for you to stay up waiting for him. 

The first few weeks without Papyrus were weird. The house was too quiet, with a very obvious feeling that a presence was missing, and as the more time passed the more depressed Sans seemed to get. The only highlight in the time since he left was you got your cast off. Apparently, Sans has been sneaking you monster food since your accident, and that allowed your leg to heal much faster. The sneak. Your doctor had been thoroughly impressed, but told you to still take it easy since you needed to strengthen your leg again after not using it for about two months. He said to use your crutches when you needed to, or a cane, whichever you were more comfortable with, but that you’d probably be able to be running around in no time since your recovery time had been cut pretty much in half thanks to Sans. 

Walking around was difficult at first. You were pretty stiff. It was more like you limped around everywhere, but you managed, and if you got sore you used your crutches again. Sans was happy to see you moving around a little easier, and the mood in the house perked up slightly, but there was still this little cloud hanging over your heads. 

You miss Papyrus, but he’s doing what’s best for him, and you can’t be angry at him for that. The only thing you can do is follow his example, and do what’s best for you, which is how you somehow found yourself snooping through Sans’s office. Not because you want to dig stuff up, but because you’re trying to figure out a way to cheer him up. Unfortunately, your nosy side emerged, and that’s when the snooping started. You’re curious okay?!

It had been very cute to find a picture of you on his desk. The picture was from that time you’d gone out to that farm day in the city event. You knew he’d taken a picture with his phone, but you had no idea that he’d gotten it framed. 

You don’t find much of anything in his office except reports for work that you don’t dare go through. However, when you go onto his computer completely violating his privacy like a piece of trash, you find something interesting, and heart warming. Sans, apparently doesn’t click out of his tabs when he’s done since his browser is still open, and on it are a bunch of sites about babies. 

It’s all just general information about getting ready to have a child, all the best tips, and you find it absolutely weird, but adorable that he’s looking through these. It’s even adorable that he hid it from you. This dork. Shaking your head, you turn off his monitor, and leave the computer alone finally leaving his office. You’d snooped enough, and really hadn’t found much which was sadly a bit of a bummer. 

Sighing loudly, you shut his office doors, and head upstairs to just soak in a bath so you could think. Sometimes it’s easier to think when you’re relaxed, and taking baths relaxed you, they always have. This time it fails you though. The bath water is perfect, and you’re able to loosen up, but your go to thinking activity fails you. You even spend a ridiculous amount of time in the bath just thinking, but without fail your mind continued to return to thoughts of how you missed Papyrus, and you can’t even imagine how much Sans does. It really is a failure of a relaxing session, and you’re in there for way too long since your fingers are all wrinkled when you eventually get out. 

Towel drying your hair, you brush it then tousle it before wrapping yourself in a towel, and leaving the bathroom. You go to your bedside table intent on grabbing your phone only to realize you’d left it in Sans’s office like a total moron! Slightly freaking out that he’d find out you snooped, you hurry as fast as your still healing leg will carry you. Sans will be home any minute now, and you refuse to be caught in his office. 

You end up finding your phone on his desk, and grab the stupid thing. 

“Gotcha!” you murmur to yourself, “No way am I letting you bust me.”

Only problem is you bust your dang self when as you’re leaving your towel gets caught on something causing it to rip off you. Very aware of the cold air around your naked body, you squeal, and try to grab the towel as it falls only to find it’s somehow miraculously caught on his desk. How the fuck did this happen?! The worst part is no matter how much you tug, and try to get it free it won’t fucking budge. Sans is going to be home any minute!

Little did you know Sans was already home. In your panic to get your towel free, you didn’t hear the front door open, and shut. So, here you are slightly bent over, naked, in his office, and trying to free a towel that is caught on his desk. Not a cute look. You’re getting frustrated, and cursing slightly when you hear someone clear their throat. Standing ramrod straight, and tensing you look over your shoulder to find Sans standing in his office doorway with a smirk, and a quirked brow. 

“I can explain!” you squeak. He motions his arm towards you, 

“BY ALL MEANS, PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME AS TO WHY YOU’RE IN MY OFFICE NAKED.”

You fumble for an excuse, any sort of excuse before sighing loudly, and slumping in defeat, 

“I’d left my phone in here, and I’d just gotten out of the bath. I hadn’t bothered to dress then my towel got caught on your desk which I can’t get free.” 

“I SEE, AND WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY OFFICE?”

“...Snooping.” you murmur, face flushing, and feeling incredibly guilty.

“I SEE.” he hums, and walks over to you. Very easily, actually frustratingly so, Sans gets the towel free, but doesn’t hand it to you. In fact, he throws the thing away!

“Sans!” you squawk, “Why’d you do that?!”

“BECAUSE YOU WON’T NEED IT RIGHT NOW.” he purrs. Oh. OH you know that purr! He’s turned on!

You go to say something, but it dies on your lips when Sans throws everything from his desk in a pretty dramatic fashion. The only thing he leaves untouched is his computer. He grabs you, making you squeak in surprise before he spins you, and bends you over the desk. Your cheek is up against his desk which is somewhat cool to the touch. 

“Sa-”

“YOU’VE BEEN NAUGHTY, SNOOPING THROUGH MY THINGS PRINCESS, AND WHAT DO WE DO WITH NAUGHTY GIRLS?” his breath ghosts against your ear as he leans against you. He chuckles when you fumble to answer, “THAT’S RIGHT, WE PUNISH THEM. I BELIEVE TEN EACH SIDE IS ENOUGH. MAKE SURE TO COUNT THEM OUT FOR ME NAUGHTY GIRL.”

“Sans wh-” you cut yourself off when you squeal as Sans brings his now ungloved hand down against your right ass cheek. The smack resounds around the room. He chuckles, 

“YOU DIDN’T COUNT IT, NAUGHTY GIRL. NOW, I HAVE TO START OVER.” 

True to his word, Sans raises his hand, and brings it back down onto your ass cheek making you jump as a spike of arousal shoots through you, 

“O-One!” you call out, quickly. Without another word, he brings his hand down again, “Two!” and again, and again. Each time, you counted, and each time your arousal mounted until you’re dripping as you ache for him, and he hasn’t even moved to your other cheek yet. 

When he finishes with your right side, he thankfully rubs his hand there a bit to dull the sting, but you can only imagine how red it is. Then he promptly starts with the left getting you to count out each spank as he doles them out. You’re shaking by the time he’s done, so worked up that you’re desperate for him. He rubs your left cheek like he had with the right, and purrs, 

“GOOD GIRL. YOU TOOK YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A CHAMPION. WILL YOU EVER SNOOP THROUGH MY THINGS AGAIN, PRINCESS?”

“No.” you moan out while he runs his hand up your back eliciting a shiver from you. 

“THAT’S MY PRINCESS.” he keeps smoothing his hand along your left cheek, and kneading the flesh there, “NOW TELL ME WHAT IT IS YOU WANT?”

“Please, fuck me.” you groan out, and he tsks spanking you once more making you whimper, 

“WATCH THE LANGUAGE.” 

“P-Please...sir.” you try, and you hear that purr start up again, 

“THAT’S MORE LIKE IT.” 

He keeps you pinned down onto his desk stopping you from moving while he shoves a knee between you legs spreading them. The hand that had been rubbing and kneading your cheek moved downwards to faintly caress your outer folds drawing a long groan from you. 

“LOOK HOW WET YOU’VE GOTTEN, PRINCESS.” he murmurs sounding smug, “IT SEEMS YOU ENJOYED YOUR PUNISHMENT.” 

You whine trying to move, but he’s got you pinned tightly, and nearly weep with relief as he plunges two of his fingers into your aching core. You desperately want to buck back onto his thrusting fingers, but he’s restricted your movements completely. His fingers slip in, and out of you with ease making a lewd squelching noise as they do. This isn’t enough. Your walls flutter, and clench around his fingers desperate for more as he moves painfully slow. You keen, 

“S-Sir, please.” you’re panting, and not above begging right now as long as you get to relieve the burning fire in your gut. 

“PLEASE WHAT, PRINCESS?” he chuckles, 

Despite his earlier warning you gasp out, “P-Please fuck me, I can’t-” he spanks you again making you cut yourself off with a moan, 

“LANGUAGE. DO I HAVE TO PUNISH YOU AGAIN, PRINCESS?”

“N-No.” you mewl trying desperately to move back onto his teasing fingers, “Please…”

He sighs, and to your disappointment removes his fingers from you making you whine loudly before you hear him undoing his pants. Blessedly, you feel as his cock brushes against your entrance, a thrill running up your spine. Sans though, doesn’t let you move an inch as he gradually slides himself into you. The stretching his thickness creates doesn’t burn this time, and in fact is welcome. It’s been way too long since you’ve last done this, and you’re so incredibly worked up it’s not even funny. You clench around him, making him shudder slightly before he begins moving. 

Sans grabs your hips to pull you toward him as he slams into you at a beautiful pace. He’s really not holding himself back, and must have been feeling just as pent up as you. This leaves you a gasping, moaning, drooling mess as he fucks you against his desk. You’re a little amazed that he can keep this pace yet thrust as hard as he is with the amount of time it’s been since you’ve last done this. He’s a growling, almost snarling mess himself obviously desperate for his own climax just as you are. His fingers dig into your hips, and will definitely be leaving bruises, but in this moment you don’t care. 

Sans growls suddenly, and grabs your leg lifting it to angle himself deeper making you scream his name. You’re too far gone to keep up with the sir thing that he loves. He seems to be too as he starts panting, and the praising starts, 

“YOU’RE SO PERFECT.” he moans, “STARS, YOU FEEL SO GOOD. F-FU...YOU’RE SO TIGHT.” 

You caught that. He nearly swore just now. Since he’s no longer pinning you down you begin moving your hips back to meet his thrusts while moaning out his name as loudly as you can before trying your own praise on for size, 

“That’s it, baby,” you gasp, and groan, “That’s it. Fuck me so hard.” 

“F...FUCK, FUCK, FUCK…” he swears, making you smirk just before you’re yelping in surprise as he pulls himself from you, and the next thing you know he’s lifted you off your feet to press you against the wall. 

You barely have time to register the change in position before he’s slamming you down onto his waiting cock. Gasping in surprise at just how deep he’s getting, it changes to moaning, and crying out as he resumes his brutal pace from before. 

“YOU NAUGHTY GIRL.” he gasps himself, before moving to run his tongue along your collarbone sending a shiver, and a spike of heat to your core, “MAKING ME LOSE MY COMPOSURE THERE.” he bites your earlobe, “YOU WANT ME TO FUCK YOU HARD? HERE YOU ARE PRINCESS.”

If you thought Sans was being brutal before it’s nothing compared to how hard he’s slamming up into you now. You’re screaming his name with every thrust as you clutch onto his uniforms top, and desperately pleading that he doesn’t stop. You have no idea how he’s kept this pace for so long. He easily tips you over the edge not once, but twice in this new position turning you into what seems to be jelly. All your limbs feel as if they’re floating, and you’re really hoping he doesn’t put you down because you don’t think you’ll be able to stand. 

It’s not until after he’s pushed you into a third climax that he starts making his whining keening noises you know mean he’s getting close. However, you wait until his thrusts start getting erratic, and a little sloppy to hit him with this, 

“S-Sans…” you gasp out, and he presses his face into your neck, grunting to show he’s listening, “Sans...mark me.”

He doesn’t argue like you’re expecting him to, or even ask if you’re sure. He just cries out with his own climax before clamping his teeth down hard onto your shoulder with you crying out as he breaks your skin. You can feel his magic as it seeps beneath your broken skin. It’s warm, and tingles as it first spreads through your entire body before receding to sit in your chest. Sans’s thrusts slow, and weaken until he finally stops huffing against your shoulder his teeth still very much imbedded into your skin. 

You’re a panting mess too as you shake in his arms. What you didn’t realize was how long he was going to stay with his teeth in you shoulder. He literally stays still, not moving not even to pull himself from you for a good three minutes. When he finally moves, and pulls out of you, he removes his teeth which make a squish noise when leaving your shoulder. His teeth are coated in your blood which he licks off as he slowly, and very carefully sets you on your weak legs. 

It doesn’t go well as your legs buckle, and he ends up having to catch you as you fall. You can’t help, but chuckle, 

“You just fucked me until I couldn’t stand anymore.”

“AND YOU NEED TO GIVE MORE OF A HEADS UP!” he barks at you, and you smirk at him, 

“You still did it.”

“YOU SURPRISED ME!” he argues, shifting you until he’s carrying you bridal style, “I COULDN’T CONTROL MY BITE STRENGTH, YOU SURPRISED ME SO MUCH. STARS, I NEED TO CLEAN YOU UP.” he frets. 

Oh, Sans. This adorable dork of a bean. You grab his cheek farthest from you, and pull his skull towards you to press a kiss onto the cheek closest to you,

“Sans, you dork, I’m fine. I asked you to mark me, and you did.” you nuzzle your cheek against his, “I’m happy.” 

He’d been moving you towards the stairs when he stopped to look at you, “...YOU ARE?”

“Of course I am!” you laugh, “Now every monster will know I’m your mate. Why wouldn’t that make me happy?”

His grin slowly, but surely grows as he chuckles, and presses his face into your neck eliciting a squeal of laughter from you when he nips at the skin there playfully. 

“YOU CONTINUE TO SURPRISE ME, MY LOVE.” 

“So do you.” you giggle, “Looking up stuff on babies, Sans? Very cute.”

He sputters, and flushes bright purple. Averting his gaze, he huffs, and continues to take you upstairs while you giggle uncontrollably. Once upstairs, he sets you on the bed, and walks off to the bathroom coming back a moment later with the medkit. When you first moved in together, Sans had gone out, and made a little kit for you claiming that humans were always cutting themselves, or banging their knees accidentally. Yet this is the first time it'll be used. 

Sans quickly brings it over, and you take a moment to look at the bite on your shoulder. It's not as bad as you expected if you're honest. The teeth marks are pretty deep, but nothing crazy. It's still bleeding though, and should still be bandaged. Sans sets down the kit, and looks to you,

"THIS MAY BE WEIRD, BUT DON'T MOVE."

Okay? That itself was weird, but you get what he means when in the next moment he leans down, and starts lapping up the blood with his tongue. He even makes sure to run his tongue along the bite mark.

"What are you doing?" you ask incredulously, and a bit grossed out if you're honest. 

"IT'LL HELP WITH THE STING." he murmured, "I PUT A LITTLE BIT OF HEALING MAGIC THERE. I CAN ONLY DO THAT MUCH HOWEVER, SINCE THE BITE MUST HEAL ON ITS OWN."

“Oh, okay. Well...sorry, you just had to ingest a bunch of my blood.”

“IT’S FINE.” he smirks then runs his purple tongue over his teeth making you flush, “YOU ALWAYS TASTE DELICIOUS.”

“Kay, Sans after you’ve just licked up my blood that’s creepy.”

He laughs loudly his baritone tone coming out as he does with the deepness of the laughter. You blow a raspberry at him, making him laugh more while he bandages you up, and despite his shoulders shaking the whole time he did it from laughter, he does a good job. 

“THERE YOU ARE PRINCESS, ALL PATCHED UP.” he stands back to observe his handiwork, and nodding, seemingly pleased. 

“Awesome. I can get dressed then, and you can put pants on.” you giggle while trailing a finger along his iliac crest. He slaps your hand away flushing slightly purple before huffing, and walking towards your shared dresser.

Smiling, you trail after him to get dressed, and enjoy the rest of the evening with him. Honestly, this was really needed. The two of you have been so depressed since Papyrus left, and this is the first time you’ve heard Sans laugh this hard since his brother’s departure. He’s also got such a wide smile that it’s contagious. You’re glad you could give this to him, but it’s not that you didn’t benefit from the time with him. You love Sans, and any time spent with Sans is perfect. 

**\----**

A few days after the caught naked in the office incident, you find yourself sitting in a cafe with a very nervous Luke. He’s a fidgety boy, and you’re about done with it. Sighing, you place your hand on the table tapping your fingers, 

“I told you to ask him ages ago, Luke.”

“I know, I know!” he concedes, sighing, “Do you think it’s too late?”

“Well, you get married in a few months, so probably not. You and Gil still have to get your suits properly fitted so he can go with you then. My dress was sent to be altered a while back, and should come in soon.”

“Will he say yes?”

You shrug, “I mean, probably? I don’t see why he’d say no.”

Luke groans, and places his forehead on the table. You shake your head. You’d told Luke months ago to ask Sans to be a groomsman, but he just kept either forgetting, or purposefully not doing it even though he wanted your boyfriend to do it. Apparently, after getting the bejeezus scared out of him, and his face bruised he’s formed some sort of weird awe of Sans. You’d dare to say that Luke may be his biggest fan. When you told him that was odd, he said it really wasn’t. Sans was willing to do whatever it took to make sure you were safe, and happy. He couldn’t be angry at that, and besides the apology was good. You and Luke must be on different planets because you remember that apology sucking the big one. Regardless, he’s yet to ask Sans to be a groomsman, and is now panicking. Good thing as the Best Woman, you’ve taken the initiative on this. 

What Luke doesn’t know is you asked Sans to meet you here today. It’s time for your friend to buck up, and ask your boyfriend to be a groomsman. 

While keeping an eye on the clock, you continue to try, and comfort your fretting friend, but at half past you’re looking to the door. Sans is a punctual person, and just as you expect a moment later he’s walking through the door still in his uniform. This would be his lunch hour, so you’d have to thank him somehow later. 

You can see the moment he catches sight of you, and Luke with his head on the table. Your soulmate quirks a brow, but gracefully makes his way over, and takes the last seat at the table. Grinning, you lean over, and kiss his cheek, 

“Hey babe, thanks for meeting me.”

“IT WASN’T A PROBLEM.” he responds, which gets Luke’s attention who’s head shoots up, and he exclaims in a squeaky voice,

“Sans!”

Sans gives Luke a sort of perplexed look, “HUMAN?”

“I didn’t realize you’d be here!” his voice is still squeaky. Sans looks from you to him, 

“PRINCESS ASKED ME TO MEET HER FOR LUNCH, SO I’M HERE.”

The cogs seem to be moving in Luke’s head, and once they fit together he’s shooting you a glare, making you laugh, 

“I was fixing a problem, Luke. Now he’s here, and you can ask him.” you whisper in a very obvious way so Sans can hear. 

“ASK ME WHAT?”

Luke flounders for a minute, and you know what’s coming. Your friend is garbage under pressure. While Gil just blurts nonsense on a daily basis, Luke is usually very composed unless you put him under pressure. Only then does his inner Gil come out. What you don’t expect is for him to basically shout it at your soulmate in the quiet cafe, 

“I was wondering if you’d be my third groomsman?!”

The entire cafe goes silent, and stares at your table. While you’re flushing bright red mortified, Sans seems perfectly unaffected by your friend pretty much screaming in his face. He blinks, and tilts his skull a bit before simply saying, 

“I DON’T SEE WHY NOT.”

Luke’s face lights up, “Really?”

“I DIDN’T JUST ANSWER TO HEAR MY OWN VOICE, HUMAN. YES, REALLY.” he huffs. Luke seems excited now, 

“Awesome! Yeah, that’s...that’s great! Thanks Sans.”

“NO NEED TO THANK ME HUMAN.” 

“Okay, uh cool!” Luke’s still smiling like a goof, “Well, uh, there’s some stuff I gotta go over with you then.”

Sans nods while reaching into one of his pockets, he pulls out a notepad, and pen. You love how he’s always prepared. It’s a weird thing for you to think is hot about him, but you really do find it hot that he’s like this. Sans flips to an unused page, and motions for Luke to start. Your friend ends up spending the next hour going over wedding stuff with you and Sans, stopping for a bit to eat since technically Sans is on his lunch hour, and you refuse to let him not eat. 

It’s decided in that time that all of the men would go get their suits done in a few days, and apparently you’d be coming along. According to Luke they needed a woman’s opinion. It’s a suit, how does your opinion on fashion matter? Sans backed him up though, so there it is. 

Which is how you find yourself sitting in a men’s clothing store specific to tailoring men’s suits. 

The four of you are in a room with a tailor who has pulled the specific pieces that Luke wanted, with you nearly die a little inside by how cute, and little Sans’s suit looks compared to Luke and Gil’s. Not to mention the shoes. Lord help you, but Sans’s little feet will be the death of you. Cuteness overload. It’s something he doesn’t know about you, but you think his teeny tiny feet are absolutely precious. You don’t want to suck on his toes, or anything that’s a little...yeah, but you think they’re cute, and coo internally any time he doesn’t wear socks which is rare. 

The boys try on their suits, and you’ve gotta say Sans in a suit is really doing it for you. If you thought he looked hot as fuck in his guard uniform he looked equally as sexy in a nice suit. However, as you all suspected would be the case, his pants are too long. So, the tailor gets to work. Each of them have something that needs to be altered, but when he gets to Sans he starts taking the measurements of his legs before calling out as he starts doing his inseam, 

“I’ll need you to adjust yourself to the right for me sir.”

Sans blinks, “EXCUSE ME?”

The tailor looks up at him, “Your testicles, I need you to move them to the right for me.”

You’re trying so hard not to laugh. Gil is physically shaking while Luke is biting his lip to stop his laughter. Sans’s expression is priceless as he deadpans, and says in the calmest tone you’ve ever heard, 

“HUMAN, I’M A SKELETON. DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE TESTICLES?”

You can’t do it. All three of you on the couch start roaring with laughter as the poor tailor flushes bright red all the way to his ear tips, uttering an apology, and keeps going with his measurements. You on the other hand are a mess with tears rolling down your cheeks as you choke and cough on your laughter. Every time the tailor speaks, or asks Sans to move, you’re off again until finally you have to step out to compose yourself.

It takes you a good fifteen minutes by yourself to finally calm down so you can return, however the second you’re back in the room, and Sans looks at you, you’re snorting, the uncontrollable giggling coming back again. 

“ARE YOU QUITE FINISHED?” Sans asks incredulously while you snort extremely uncutely as you try to muffle your laughter, 

“I can’t believe you said that!” you’re barely able to choke that out as you gasp for air an unfortunate stitch forming in your side. 

“WELL, HONESTLY.” he huffs, “ASKING ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT.”

“But, but!” you’re giving him a gleeful look, “You do have them!”

“OF COURSE I TECHNICALLY HAVE THEM, BUT LIKE I’D FORM MY GENITALS WHILE I’M HAVING MY INSEAM MEASUREMENTS DONE. WHAT KIND OF BOORISH MONSTER DO YOU THINK I AM?”

Luke and Gil are listening very intently since the tailor had stepped out for a moment. 

“Hold the phone!” Gil calls out looking like it’s Christmas, “Are you telling me you have a penis Sans?”

Sans glances at him looking unimpressed, “OF COURSE I HAVE A PENIS.” he states this so matter of factly that you’re off again, “SHILOH AND I HAVE HAD INTERCOURSE BEFORE YOU KNOW.”

Now you’re sputtering, and squeaking, “Sans!” 

“WHAT? IT’S JUST SEX. NO BIG DEAL.” he gives a little shrug, 

“To monsters!” you’re bright red, “I’m not sitting here, and telling them about resonating am I?”

Now Sans is flushing violet, “THAT’S PRIVATE!” he barks, “YOU DON’T JUST SCREECH THAT IN PUBLIC!”

“What’s resonating mean?” Luke asks cheekily, and Sans whirls on him barking, 

“IT’S NOTHING YOU NEED TO LEARN ABOUT, AND DON’T YOU DARE ASK ANOTHER MONSTER WHAT IT IS. IT WOULD BE CONSIDERED EXTRAORDINARILY INAPPROPRIATE!”

“Oof, good to know.” Luke holds up his hands. 

Sans whirls back on you, “AND YOU! DON’T MENTION THAT IN PUBLIC! THAT’S PRIVATE, AND JUST FOR ME AND YOU, NOT THE WORLD!” 

“Fine, but you don’t get to mention having sex with me in public!” you bite back, and he growls out, 

“FINE!” 

The room gets very quiet as you each all look at one another until finally Gil is himself, 

“So, if you’ve got a penis does that mean you’ve technically got testicles too, and you lied to the tailor?”

Sans rolls his eye lights, 

“STARS TAKE ME NOW.” he grumbles, this setting you off once more despite being mortified moments earlier. 

This is now one of your new favourite moments of all time. The day your two best guy friends learned your soulmate does indeed have a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm not 100% sure how inseams are done, and it's probably not done that way, but it made me laugh so in this world that's how they're done. 😂


	29. Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus fucks up, spectacularly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all the comments you guys! I'm always so happy to hear you're enjoying the story, and I'm honestly so surprised how many of you love Papyrus! I'm glad he's so loved.
> 
> Warning!   
> Attempted Assault in this chapter. Just a fair warning for those who may want to avoid it.

You're finally able to go back to work mid March since your leg has healed enough for you to walk around without issue. It was welcome news after everything that’s happened even though Sans kept telling you that you didn’t need to work. You just keep telling him that you liked working, and were excited for your first night back. The first shift back is a normal evening one, and you have to admit you missed Grillby a little bit. He even gives you a pat on the shoulder telling you he's glad you didnt die. That's honestly as nice as Grillby gets, so you'll take it. 

When your shift ends, you say goodbye to Grillby, and go to wait for Sans outside. Since Papyrus left, you and Sans had worked out a system for getting you to, and from work since you could no longer rely on the taller brother to get you there sometimes. It's been working well so far, but tonight Sans is late. You try calling him a few times, but it keeps going to voicemail. Thankfully it's not terribly cold outside, and you're fine to wait. 

Or at least you thought you were.

As more time passes, you become worried about Sans, but are also very aware of a group of five guys who are staring at you, and whispering to one another. They even point to you a few times, and one winks making you avert your gaze. This situation is making you incredibly nervous, and after another couple minutes, you realize with a start that the group of guys has been inching closer towards you slowly. Big nope. You're outta here.

Turning from them, you hastily start power walking down the street, but to your alarm they follow you. Now you're in a seriously bad position. Panicking slightly, you pick up your pace, and they pick up theirs in response. You need to get out of here. There has to be somewhere safe you can go! It's then you notice you're near the gas station Papyrus works at. Not giving it a second thought, you break into a run, and start booking it. The men give chase. 

Your lungs burn, and your poor healing leg screams at you to stop. It's not ready for this, but you're scared. So, you're ignoring the pain in your leg, and just keep running, praying that Papyrus is working. If he is, he'd keep you safe. If he's there, you'll be alright. Those words just keep going through your mind over, and over like credits on a TV screen. Papyrus will keep you safe. 

Nearly crying in relief when the gas station comes into view, you try to hurry to the door, but your leg just won't have it. So, you have to slow down, and limp almost hop the rest of the way frantically. Slamming your body into the door, you burst into the gas station panting, and out of breath. Clutching at your chest, you look out the glass door to see the five men standing, and staring at you with menacing grins. What do you do now?

"sweetheart?"

Jumping violently with a screech, you whirl around to face the person who just spoke only to calm when you see it's Papyrus. He blinks in surprise at your reaction before asking,

"what uh...what are you doing here?" his voice is a little soft. 

Glancing at the men outside then back to him, and seeing his slightly pained expression, you think you may have made a mistake. You shouldn't have come here, you needed to stay away from Papyrus so he can move on. This is hard for him, it’s written all over his face.

"I…" you start to say looking at the men once more before rubbing your arm nervously, "I'm just...nothing. It's nothing. I'm um...gonna go." you feel terrified as you say this. 

"who are they?" Papyrus asks with a dubious tone, and you look at him to find he's pointing at the men, "who are they sweetheart?" he asks again. 

Lying would be so easy, but that's not who you are. Your integrity soul demands you tell the truth, so you do with a slightly quivering lip to go along an equally quivering voice. 

Limping to the counter, you grab onto his sleeve,

"Sans was supposed to pick me up from work, but he never showed up, and those guys kept watching me and pointing at me. Then I noticed they kept creeping closer, so I ran, and...and I knew you worked here, and if my stupid leg could carry me this far that I'd be safe here…cause you're here…" you finish lamely looking at your hand clutching the fabric of his hoodie sleeve, watching it bunch between your trembling fingers.

He gently, and slowly removes your hand from his sleeve. Shutting your eyes tightly, you wonder if he's going to be angry at you, but in the next moment he's around the counter, and hugging you close. Clutching onto his shirt tightly, you press your forehead to his jaw while he almost crushes you with the strength of his hug. 

"stupid. course you're safe here with me. i won't let them touch you." he murmurs into your hair before letting you go. 

He looks out the door at the five guys before looking at you. It's almost as if he's trying to memorize your face, or something since his eye light just flickers across your face for a while. It’s a weirdly soft moment for what’s just happened, but you don’t move. He lifts a hand brushing the back of his phalanges across your jaw and cheek,

"you call sans, and i'll take care of them." 

"Take care of them how?"

"you'll see." he chuckles, and you realize you missed that sound. Just him laughing. The two of you used to just sit, joke around, and laugh all the time. Stars, you wish you could have that back. 

Papyrus steps back from you, and heads for the door while you pull out your phone. You noticed you've got two missed calls from Sans. When had these happened?! Were you so scared, and panicked that you hadn't heard him call?

Quickly you dial his number, and he answers after barely one ring,

" _WHERE ARE YOU?!"_ he barks at you, _"ARE YOU SAFE? WHAT HAPPENED?!_ "

He must've felt your panic, and fear. That's why he called. 

"Where am I? Where were you?!" you cry into the phone, "My shift ended at 10, and you weren't there!"

The phone goes silent for a moment before he screeches making you pull the phone from your ear,

_"YOU WERE OFF AT 10?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID 11!"_

"No! I've never been off at 11 before, why would it be 11?"

 _"I DON'T KNOW?! SHIFTS CHANGE!"_ you can feel his distress at messing up the times, _"SO ARE YOU SAFE?"_

You sigh quietly, "I am now."

_"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"_

"I was waiting outside for you, and-"

 _"WHY WERE YOU OUTSIDE?! WAIT INSIDE FOR ME YOU STUPID WOMAN!"_

You know he's not trying to be mean, and is just stressed. His inner snark comes out when he's stressed, not that you appreciate it being taken out on you. 

"Because I thought you'd be there in like a few minutes not an hour!" you bite back, "Anyway, there were these men outside who kept looking at me, and getting closer-"

 _"DID THEY TOUCH YOU?"_ he snarls into the phone, _"I SWEAR IF THEY TOUCHED YOU I'LL-"_

"They didn't touch me Sans, and stop interrupting! Let me tell you what happened." he goes quiet so you sigh, and continue, "So, when I noticed them creeping closer, I started walking away, and anytime I'd pick up my pace they would too. I was panicked, and didn't know what to do, but then realized the gas station Papyrus works at was nearby so I ran here, but I think I messed up my leg a bit. It's sore from running when I shouldn't have." 

_"IS MY BROTHER WITH YOU?"_

"Yes."

_"THANK TORIEL. I'M COMING FOR YOU! STAY THERE, DON'T LEAVE MY BROTHER'S SIGHT. UNDERSTOOD?"_

"Understood, I'll-" you cut yourself off when you look out the door to see four of the men on the ground, and Papyrus has the fifth by the wrist holding it at a very awkward angle. The man's face is twisted in agony. Alarmed, you squeak, and breathe out, "No!"

 _"NO WHAT? SHILOH, NO WHAT?!"_

Ignoring Sans, you hurry from the building to hear Papyrus speaking,

"if you ever go near her again, i'll kill you. got it?" 

"F-Fuck you man!" the guy snaps back, "She's just some monster fucker who cares about her?" 

"i do!" he roars in the human's face, "i care about her!" you can see Papyrus's hand clench tighter. 

All of a sudden there are ear splitting snapping noises, and the guy starts screeching while trying to tug his arm from Papyrus. You just know your friend has shattered this guy's wrist. Even more alarmed, you rush forward, and wrap your arms around Papyrus's torso to scream,

"Papy stop! Let them go!" 

Papyrus relaxes a bit, and you can feel him looking at you over his shoulder for a long moment before finally letting the guy go. The five men scamper away with what little pride they have left which wasn’t much since they had very little to begin with. You're shaking, and Papyrus hasn't moved, or attempted to remove your arms,

"why did you stop me?" he snaps. Is he serious?

"Because if you seriously hurt those guys you'd be the one in trouble!" 

"i don't care!" he snarls, "they would've raped, or killed you without a second thought, so why should i do the same for them?" 

"Maybe because you're better than them!" you bite back. 

The next thing you know Papyrus has grabbed your arms, and whirled around to face you. His magic crackles, and you instinctively close your eyes. It was the correct move since the next thing you feel is his teleportation magic before feeling your back being pressed against a wall. 

Peeking your eyes open, you look around to find yourself in what's probably the break room of the gas station. It’s a bit dark back here, and you’re the only ones here. Papyrus has you pinned to the wall, and is staring down at you. Sans can be heard calling out over the phone in your hand, and Papyrus reaches up taking your phone. He places the phone to his ear, and murmurs,

"sorry bro. i tried, but i can't take it anymore. goodbye." 

You can hear Sans scream at Papyrus not to do anything, and if he did, he'd be sorry. Papyrus ignores his older brother, and hangs up on him. Swallowing anxiously, you squirm a little under his gaze. 

"What are you doing Papy?" your voice, wavers. When he doesn't answer you try again, "Papy?"

"i'm sorry, but i’m not as nice as you think i am sweetheart..." he whispers, and the next thing you know he's pressed his teeth against your lips making your eyes widen. 

Papyrus is kissing you. 

It's not even like last time when he got your cheek, he's full on kissing you. You can't even shove him away because he's pinned your arms above your head, but you sure as hell squirm to try, and get away. When he finally pulls back, you’re barking furiously, 

"Let me go! Stop it right now Papyrus, this isn't-" 

He shuts you up when he kisses you again, using the opportunity of your open mouth to let his tongue move in to smooth against yours. You hate this, and you hate that you can tell the difference between Papyrus’s, and Sans’s magic. Where Sans’s is snappy, and crackles in an energetic way, Papyrus’s is smooth, and sort of like water flowing over a polished stone. You twist, and fight with all you are, and when Papyrus pulls back again, you spat,

"If you do that again, I'll bite your tongue!" 

He just hums, and moves his skull to the crook of your neck. Leaving light little nips along your neck, he growls,

"he marked you...i can't believe he marked you. i want to cover it up so badly." 

"Don't you dare!" you shriek, "Don't you even touch my mark!" 

"i'm sorry…" he mutters again, kissing your neck. 

"Fuck your sorry!" you fight against him, "If you were sorry, you wouldn't be doing this! Sans is your brother!"

"i know!" he roars again, effectively making you quiet, "of course i know that! of course i know this is fucked up, and i'm the scum of the earth. i also know you'll never forgive me ever for what i just did, but…" he moves to look into your glaring gaze, "i couldn't stand not even being able to do that once. just once i wanted to-"

"So you force it on me?! Papyrus are you kidding me?" 

He doesn't say anything, but sighs, and places his forehead against your shoulder. You're still squirming to get away,

"Let me go Papyrus!" you try, but he doesn't move, "Papyrus! Let me-" 

You're cut off by Papyrus moving, and brushing his teeth along your cheek. Your eyes widen in shock. He's trying to leave his scent on you.

"Stop!" you cry out, "Just stop Papyrus, please! Just-"

Once more you're cut off, but this time it's because Papyrus is yanked off you, and thrown against the far wall with a loud thud, making you shriek in surprise. Standing in front of you is Sans, and he's livid. His magic is crackling, and sparking. It feels like static, or electricity filling a room, sending a shiver down your spine. When he speaks, his voice thunders, his magic peaking which causes the lights to flicker violently, and any cabinets to shake as he does,

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY MATE AGAIN. DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN." you grab his sleeve,

"Sans, wa-" 

He grabs you, and before you can even register what's happening, he's rubbing his teeth along your cheek covering up Papyrus's scent. The entire time he does, a snarl sits in his throat. The moment he's done, he turns back to Papyru,s and the snarl unleashes viciously,

"DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR, OR TALK TO ME AGAIN. YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER. MY BROTHER WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS TO ME, OR TO HER. YOU'RE DEAD TO ME." 

His words hang in the air between all three of you like a death sentence. Papyrus's face slowly crumples as Sans grabs your hand, and without another word leads you from the break room. He doesn't speak again, and just silently keeps going. All you hear is Papyrus calling for Sans to come back, and to wait. Sans doesn’t listen, and just takes you outside where his new car his waiting. 

You get into the front seat, and he takes the driver side. Papyrus has followed the two of you out, and you can see the utter distress on his face, but it seems Sans doesn’t care. He just starts the car, and the two of you leave with Papyrus just watching from the door of the gas station, devastated. Sans says nothing the entire ride home, but every time you'd go to say something, you'd look at him, see the tightness of his jaw, and how he had a death grip on the steering wheel. Whatever you'd had to say would die instantly. 

When you finally get home, Sans turns off the car, but doesn't attempt to get out. He just sits, and stares out the front window. His emotions aren’t reaching you for some reason, and you wonder if he’s in some sort of shock. You’re worried as you watch him quietly, not wanting to leave him, until he suddenly starts slamming the palm of his hand against the steering wheel, and for lack of a better term freak the fuck out. Then the words come, and his emotions flood into you.

"FUCK!" he shouts first then, "FUUUUCK!" he screams it, holding the word for as long as he can slamming the steering wheel over, and over. When he finally stops, he leans his forehead against his hands at the top of the wheel. His voice is barely a whisper, and it holds so much grief, "WHAT DID I JUST DO? MY BABY BROTHER...PAPYRUS…"

"Oh, Sans…" you murmur feeling his grief, his distress, and reach out to stroke your hand down the back of his skull. 

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT...I DON'T...I WAS ANGRY." 

"I know, baby." you soothe, "I know."

"I DON'T WANT HIM OUT OF MY LIFE. I'M ANGRY HE DID WHAT HE DID, BUT I'D NEVER...WHAT DO I DO NOW?"

Having sufficiently calmed down, but still a little irked by what had happened, you almost tell him to brush it off, and come inside. Thankfully for Papyrus, that's not what you do. It'll take you a long time to forgive what Papyrus just did, but you don't want Sans losing his brother over a kiss. 

"You go talk to him that's what." you murmur, "Take time to calm down then meet him when he gets off work at 3. That's when he'd normally get off when working the night shift. You take back what you said, and talk to him like an adult." 

He looks at you, and nods, "YOU...YOU'RE RIGHT." he sits up straighter, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT PRINCESS?" 

"A little annoyed, but it was just a kiss. It'll take me a while, but I'm sure I'll forgive him eventually." You hope anyway. It’s going to be very hard after what he’d just done. 

"YOU'RE A BETTER PERSON THAN I AM, PRINCESS." 

"Lies." you chuckle before turning serious, "But I don't want to see him for a while if that's alright."

"UNDERSTANDABLE." he sighs, and looks to the house, "COME ON, LET'S GET INSIDE." 

Nodding in agreement, the two of you get out of the car, and head inside. You're not sure how all of this will unfold, or if your relationship with Papyrus is even salvageable at this point. All you can do is hope, if not for you, but for Sans who is now torn between the two people he loves the most. 

**\----**

I make it to his apartment shortly after three. My brother's shortcutting abilities would ensure he got here well before I did. Turning off the car, I look up to the third floor to see that my brother's apartment lights were on meaning my hunch was correct. Getting out of the car, I head inside, and take the stairs to the floor I need. Thankfully, Papyrus provided me with a key to his apartment, so I don't have to rely on him to let me in. 

Her dog greets me immediately. He runs up to me panting, and wiggling his behind like he's so fond of doing. I bend down, and scratch behind his ears before standing straight to look around. His apartment is oddly clean. It's throwing me off a little, and now I’m wondering if he just never cleaned up to piss me off. 

"PAPYRUS?" I call out, and am rewarded with the sound of something falling, and crashing to the floor along with hurried footsteps. I’m a bit concerned of what that crash was. It sort of sounded like breaking glass. 

Papyrus bursts into the room looking so unbelievably panicked,

"sans, I-"

"SIT DOWN." I cut him off. He shuts his mouth, and without another word sits on his couch. It's our green one from Underground. I'd given it to him before he moved knowing how much he loved that stupid piece of furniture. If anyone could see what we look like right now it would honestly seem like I was the parent scolding their child which in some way is slightly true. I raised Papyrus, and I’m the only parent like figure he’s ever known.

"sans-" he tries again, but I cut him off once more,

"I'M ANGRY." his teeth click shut, "I DON'T WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE, BUT I'M ANGRY PAPYRUS. MORE THAN THAT I'M HURT. I THOUGHT SHE WAS SAFE WITH YOU, AND IT TURNED OUT THE TRUE DANGER WAS YOU ALL ALONG." 

"bro i...i don't know what happened. i swear i won't do it again." 

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH." I look down at him, "I WANT YOU TO PROMISE ME. PROMISE ME YOU WON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN. SHE ISN'T YOURS PAPYRUS, AND SHE NEVER WILL BE. I KNOW THAT HURTS, AND IT'S UPSETTING, BUT YOU NEED TO GET WITH THE PROGRAM BECAUSE SHE AND I ARE GOING TO DO THE RESONANCE SOON." his socket widens, "SHE'LL BE A MAGE, AND IN MY LIFE FOR HOWEVER LONG THAT IS. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT THERE'LL BE A BABYBONES, AND I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE THEIR UNCLE TO BE AROUND FOR THEM. PROMISE ME PAPYRUS." 

I know how my brother detests promises of any kind. If he promises me this than I'll trust him again, or I'll be on my way to. It’s definitely going to take Shiloh a lot longer to trust him again if she ever could. I know she was just soothing me earlier, and that she’s feeling incredibly hurt, not to mentioned violated by what my brother had done. All of this was my fault. I knew how desperate Papyrus was, but I thought he could handle it, I never thought he’d do this. I was wrong. 

"i promise." 

He doesn't even fight it, or waver. He just stares up at me,

"i promise, i won't ever do that again sans." 

"GOOD." I sigh, suddenly feeling very tired, and flop down onto his couch beside him, "YOU'RE STILL AN ASSHOLE." 

"i know...does she hate me?" 

"NO, I DON’T THINK SO," I rub my skull, "BUT SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE, OR HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU FOR A WHILE." 

Papyrus nods, looking at his hands, "...that's fair." 

"WHAT WERE YOU EVEN THINKING PAPYRUS?" I have to ask. He actually chuckles, and rubs his skull,

"i wasn't." he sighs, "stars i fucked everything up. what’s wrong with me?" 

"SPECTACULARLY, YES." he gives me an unimpressed look, and now I'm the one chuckling, "PAPYRUS, SHILOH DOESN'T LIE. HER INTEGRITY BARELY ALLOWS HER TO. IF SHE SAYS SHE'LL FORGIVE YOU IN TIME, SHE WILL." 

"but will you forgive me?" 

"PROBABLY." I tease, then become serious, "I'M STILL NOT VERY HAPPY PAPYRUS. SHE'S MY MATE, AND I DON'T APPRECIATE WHAT YOU DID. YOU'RE IN THE DOGHOUSE NOW. DO YOUR BEST TO GET OUT." 

"you know it's nearly impossible to get out of the doghouse with you right? i’ve barely gotten outta the doghouse from everything i did underground when i was high."

I give him a grin, "I KNOW. WORK HARD LITTLE BROTHER." 

"fuck you." 

"LANGUAGE." I warn, making him chuckle again before turning serious, and quiet again.

“i’m sorry, sans.” 

I soften seeing how truly sorry he is, “I’M NOT THE ONE WHO NEEDS THAT SORRY PAPYRUS. IT’S HER. I WOULD WAIT TO GIVE THAT APOLOGY IF I WERE YOU THOUGH, SHE’S NOT READY FOR IT. SHE NEEDS TIME.”

The two of us sit in silence with one another after this. We've talked it out, and he knows I don't hate him, but there is still a lingering cloud hanging over us that only time will clear. For now we’re a little uncomfortable, and that’s perfectly natural with all that’s happened tonight. 

I don’t stay too long since it is in the wee hours of the morning, and I do have to work tomorrow, or I suppose today. He makes some comment about cleaning something up in his room, and I remember that crash from earlier. I ask if he broke something, but he just tells me not to worry about it, that it wasn’t anything important, and he was going to throw it out. Giving him a quick nod, I tell my brother that I’d call him, giving him a quick goodbye, and finally head home for a little sleep.

Shiloh is of course asleep when I get home, but the moment I finish getting ready, and get into bed, I snuggle up to her wrapping an arm around her waist. Normally she doesn’t stir when I do this, but tonight she does. 

“Everything settled?” her groggy voice murmurs out. I hum, and snuggle my skull into the back of her neck taking a deep breath, 

“FOR NOW. ONLY TIME CAN TRULY FIX THIS.”

“Mmhmm.” she snuggles back into me her warmth a welcome comfort to the small ache in my soul. 

I hate how my brother hurts, and I hate that his first experience with love is like this. Love should be warm, and sweet. Instead he gets hurt, and disappointment. It’s not right, and it’s not fair, but I won’t give him my princess. She’s my everything. 

“I LOVE YOU.” I murmur into her neck.

“Love you too, dork.” she yawns back. I nip at her neck playfully, reveling in her sleepy giggle before she eventually falls asleep again. 

Unfortunately, sleep doesn’t come easily to me as I lay awake with her in my arms unable to come up with a solution to this dilemma we’ve found ourselves in. My brother is miserable. He won’t say it, but he is, and now he’s done something almost unforgivable. Shiloh won’t say it either, but she’s uneasy around him now, and it might never be the same between them. The two people I love the most in the world are at odds with one another, and I don’t know how to fix this. 

What do I do? 


	30. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans provides a bit of comfort after what's happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday! I had an event going on Tumblr that took up the most of the day, and I just didn't have time!

I plop my reports down on Alphys desk with a little more force than I'd meant to causing me to inwardly groan. The Captain although brash is a perceptive woman, and the last thing I need is her prying into my life. Right on cue, her one good eye flickers to me before moving to her report,

"What's up your butt dweeb?" 

"NOTHING IS "UP MY BUTT" SINCE I DO NOT HAVE ONE, AND NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS."

Alphys shakes her head, "Whatever, dork. Listen, I get you got some weird problems going on at home, but don't take it out on me unless we're sparring. Figure your shit out."

"THERE ARE NO PROBLEMS AT HOME." I lie, making her snort,

"Yeah? Better tell your girlfriend that cause she thinks there's problems." 

"HOW WOULD YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT SHILOH THINKS?" I snap, and she just lifts her phone, waving it at me,

"Ever heard of text messages nerd?" 

I hadn't realized Shiloh had been texting Alphys about her, and the problems with Papyrus. Ever since the incident with him she's become a little more secluded, and closed off. I want to help her, but I don't know how. 

"...WHAT DID SHE SAY?" I ask quietly, and it must surprise the Captain since she looks at me with a raised brow. 

"Not much, just that she's feeling very insecure right now. That her and Papyrus are having issues, and you're stuck in the middle of all of it so she feels guilty about that." 

Friends is an interesting concept for a monster. It was rare you could find someone you trusted enough to always have your back, and be there when in trouble. If I had to, I'd say the closest thing I have to a friend is Alphys despite our somewhat teasing relationship. By teasing though, I mean she infuriates me then I get angry while she laughs. Perhaps our friendship is becoming more like what a normal person thinks a friendship is since in the next moment, I confide in her,

"...THINGS HAVE BEEN DIFFICULT IT'S TRUE." 

"How so?" she leans back in her chair, and I sigh taking a seat in one of her other chairs,

"PAPYRUS...CLAIMS HE'S IN LOVE WITH SHILOH. OBVIOUSLY, SHE DOES NOT RETURN HIS FEELINGS, AND SO HE MOVED OUT TO GET SOME DISTANCE. HOWEVER, HE DID SOMETHING RECENTLY THAT WAS UNWELCOME, AND UNAPPRECIATED. SHILOH'S FEELING ANXIOUS FROM IT."

Alphys’s expression darkens, "What'd he do?" 

"KISSED HER WITHOUT HER PERMISSION." 

"I'm gonna sock him in the face the next time I see him." she growls, "Of course she's feeling anxious you dweeb! He basically assaulted her, and you're going about it like it never happened."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M DOING!" I snap back, "I'M TRYING TO GIVE HER SPACE SO I DON'T OVERWHELM HER!" 

"Wrong move idiot!" she leans over her desk at me, "Now she probably thinks you don't want her anymore, and that's why she's so insecure!"

"BUT THAT'S THE FARTHEST THING FROM THE TRUTH!" I shout, standing up, and Alphys gets up with me to tower over me,

"Then tell _**her**_ that, not me!" she shouts back, "Go home, do something sappy, and cute then talk to her about it so she knows you still want her!"

"FINE!" 

"Fine!" 

I spin on my heel, and stomp from the room only to realize once I've left that I’ve forgotten my new paperwork. Flushing a little, I stomp back to find her sitting, and holding up the papers without looking at me. Snatching them from her hand, I leave, and go to my own office slamming the door. I can hear her laughter even through my closed door. So aggravating.

As the day goes by though the more I think on her words about doing something for Shiloh. My only problem is I don't know what. I'm now left with two options. One, wing it myself, and probably fail, or two, suck up my pride by asking Alphys for help. I begrudgingly pick option two.

When I finish the paperwork, and pass it in at the end of the workday, I clear my throat, drawing her attention to me. She looks up at me from her computer,

"I DON'T SUPPOSE...THAT PERHAPS...MAYBE YOU MIGHT...JUST ON THE OFF CHANCE THAT…" 

"You suck at asking for help Sans." she deadpans, "Just say, "Alphys help me think of something to do for Shiloh because I'm an idiot, and an emotionless robot"." she grins. I huff,

"I'M NOT SAYING THAT." I grumble, "BUT I COULD...USE YOUR HELP." I finally get out through gritted teeth. She chuckles, and her grin turns into a smirk,

"Just do something cheesy dork. Humans love that shit. Just make her a dinner, or take her out dancing. Something like that. Tell her you love her like the weenie you are." 

"FIRSTLY, LANGUAGE." she rolls her good eye, "AND SECONDLY SHE KNOWS I LOVE HER." 

"Tell her again! Make it passionate, and bold!" she's getting fired up, "Or ya know just take off your shirt, and cover yourself in that ecto magic you skeletons have." 

I glare at her, and scoff, "THAT'S NOT A MAGIC TRICK YOU KNOW. IT'S MEANT TO HELP CUSHION MY BONES FROM ATTACKS." 

"Yeah, sure. Show her. She'll like it, trust me, I've seen your ecto body." 

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" I narrow my sockets, and Alphys shakes her head exasperated,

"Apparently you've never watched any type of human entertainment have you? Seriously, pick up a superhero movie would you? Undyne finds them interesting, so I’ve seen them all. She says humans love them too, especially for the actors." 

"I LITERALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT HAS TO DO WITH MY ECTO BODY, ALPHYS." 

"Just do if ya weenie, and you'll find out." 

Apparently, that's all she's going to annoyingly divulge since she turns back to her computer. Huffing in irritation, I stomp from her office to leave for the day. What I don't see after I leave though is Alphys picking up her phone with a cheeky grin on her face. 

**\----**

You've gotten a strange text from Alphys today. Seriously, it’s one of the weirdest you’ve ever gotten from her, and she’s a little on the strange side. 

***Eight Stories Alphys***   
**(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

_**ESA:** Ask Sans about is ecto body._

**Shiloh** : What?

**ESA** : _Just trust me dork, you’ll like it if you ask about it ;p_

There you have it. Apparently, you need to ask Sans about an ecto body, or whatever that is. You have to admit, you’re now pretty curious about it. Although, you have no idea what ecto even is. Is that what his dick, and tongue are made of? You wish the books you’d bought had more information on skeleton monsters, but unfortunately that was in even more short supply than books on monster history, and magic. Even more unfortunate was Alphys wasn’t the only one you’d gotten a text message from. 

***New Message from Papyrus***

You haven’t opened the message yet, and have just been biting your lip as you stare at the screen. It’s been over two weeks since the incident, and he hasn’t contacted you once. Why is he messaging you now? What does he want? Is something wrong with Crispin? After a lot of debate on whether to open it, or not you decide to just open it. If you don’t want to answer him, you’ll just leave his boney butt on read. Clicking his message, you find it’s a little underwhelming. 

***Papyrus***   
**(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

_**Papyrus** : hey _

Oh. Well that seems harmless. For now anyway. 

**Shiloh** : hey

You don’t even have time to put your phone away before he’s messaged you back, 

_**Papyrus** : i’m sorry_

**Shiloh** : I know.

_**Papyrus** : you have every right to be mad_

**Shiloh** : Okay.

_**Papyrus** : ...i’m really trying here sweetheart_

**Shiloh** : Don’t call me that. I’m not your sweetheart. I used to think that nickname was cute, and I loved it. I thought I was your friend, and maybe you just gave pet names to your friends. I’ve never felt so stupid in my whole life because of that, and I’ve never felt so insecure as I do right now, and that’s all your fault Papyrus. I get you’re trying, and that’s great, good for you. Don’t stop improving, but you don’t even realize what you’ve done. If you did you would wait for me to come to you. I’m uncomfortable with you, Papyrus. You violated my personal space in one of the most egregious ways, and I’m not ready to forgive you yet. 

_**Papyrus** : ...i’m sorry shiloh._

You leave him on read after that. In fact, you just end up staring at your phone just lost in your thoughts until a hand landing on your shoulder makes you jump. Glancing to the person who the hand belongs to, you find Sans looking at you with concern. 

“I ASKED IF YOU WERE ALRIGHT PRINCESS?” 

“I...yeah I’m okay. I think.” you glance back at your phone, “Papyrus texted me.”

Sans tenses, “DID HE?”

“He says he’s sorry.”

“I BET HE IS.”

“I, in polite words told him to piss off.” you show Sans the text, and he chuckles, 

“THAT IS QUITE POLITE FOR TELLING SOMEONE TO “PISS OFF” MY LOVE.”

“Yeah well, if there’s something still salvageable there I don’t want to ruin it by just outright telling him to fuck off.” you sigh, “This sucks. I’m so tired of this.” you rub your forehead. 

Sans moves to sit beside you, and takes your phone from your hands, placing it on your bedside table, 

“I KNOW. THAT’S WHY I DID SOMETHING FOR YOU TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU.”

Blinking in surprise, you smile, and when he gets up, you follow him all the way to the rec room on the basement level. He’s lit the fireplace, letting it light the room, and right in front of the fireplace is an adorable little picnic just for the two of you. Cooing at the sight you turn to him, 

“Sans this is so cute!”

He turns a pretty lavender color averting his gaze, “IT’S STILL TOO COLD FOR AN OUTDOOR PICNIC SO I THOUGHT...INSIDE WOULD BE GOOD.”

You kiss his forehead, “It’s perfect you dork. C’mon!” you take his hand, and the both of you go sit down. 

The adorable bean even made picnic foods like sandwiches, cheeses, and of course wine. Sans loved his wine. As you’re eating though, you’ve got a lingering question in your mind, but you wait until Sans starts his second glass of wine to ask, 

“Sans?”

“MMHMM?” he glances at you as you put a bit of bread in your mouth, and he takes a sip of wine, 

“What’s an ecto body?” 

Sans promptly spits his sip of wine all over you before covering his mouth flushing a plum color. Blinking, you grab a napkin, and start wiping yourself off. Good thing these aren’t nice clothes, or you’d be pissed about the wine stains. 

“Well, that was cute Sans.” you deadpan, and he sputters, 

“W-WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT TERM?”

“Alphys texted it to me. She said to ask about your ecto body. What is it? Is that what you make your tongue, and dick with?”

He looks so annoyed, and you can swear you hear him cursing “that fricking dinosaur woman” under his breath before sighing, 

“YES.”

“You can make a body out of it?” you ask, gleefully. 

“TECHNICALLY YES, BUT IT’S MEANT TO CUSHION MY BODY WHEN FIGHTING! THAT’S ALL.”

You squeal, “Show me! Show me! Please, please, please!”

He rolls his eye lights, and sighs again, “I SUPPOSE YOU WON’T LEAVE ME ALONE UNLESS I SHOW YOU?”

“Damn straight!” you reply indignantly, making him huff, and set down his wine. 

You watch as his left socket flashes a quick moment, and the next thing you know he’s definitely filling out that t-shirt he’s in more. Plus, you can see the purple almost gel looking magic form a neck over his vertebrae, and arms giving them a fleshy sort of quality. Not that you’re staring at that. You’re staring at his freaking biceps. Sans is fucking swole.

To your delight, he yanks his t-shirt off, and you’re allowed to take in all the well defined muscles his ecto creates including abs. You don’t know why you’re surprised, but you are. Sans is fit as hell!

“Holy shit.” you squeak out, breathily. Sans quirks a brow, 

“LANGUAGE, AND WHAT’S WRONG?”

“Sans, you’re fucking jacked! What the shit?!” you squawk indignantly, and move forward to inspect him a little better which earns you a pretty blush from him. 

Grinning, you reach out, and place a hand on his bicep. There’s not as much give as you thought, it honestly just feels like a muscular human’s would except smoother, and with a more squishy like skin. Sans is watching you intently as you turn your mirthful gaze his way, 

“Will you flex for me?”

That brow is quirked again, but he does as you ask, and flexes his arm. It’s like a rock. Seriously, that thing isn’t moving an inch. 

“Oh my god, you’re fit! There’s seriously no give when I squeeze your bicep!” this is like Christmas for you as your hand moves along his magically formed body, “I can’t believe you hid this from me you sneak!”

“WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?” he asks, sounding slightly disgruntled, 

“It means I already thought you were hot as hell, but then you can do this, and it’s not fair! One person shouldn’t be blessed with looking this good. I can’t believe you thought you could be this sneaky sexy on me!”

His annoyed look changes to a smug one, and a cheeky grin lights up his skull. 

“I TAKE IT THAT MEANS YOU LIKE IT?”

“Like it? I love it.” you breathe your hand ghosting over his abs which are very well defined, “Sans you really are like a superhero.” you give him a grin. 

“I ONLY CARE TO BE YOUR SUPERHERO, MY LOVE.” he murmurs reaching out to cup your cheek, “AND I FEEL LIKE I FAILED IN THE LAST FEW WEEKS.”

That startles you, “What are you talking about, baby?” you take his hand holding it, and run your hand over the back of it still loving the feeling of his metacarpals under your hand. Sure, the ecto is fun, but his bones for you are better. It’s who he is after all. 

“I SHOULD’VE PROTECTED YOU BETTER. I KNEW PAPYRUS WAS MISERABLE, AND FELT DESPERATE.” he tugs you towards him, and you move to climb into his lap so he can surround you with his warmth. This boy is still a heater after all. He’s also crazy soft because of the ecto which is SUPER nice, “AND I SHOULDN’T HAVE PULLED AWAY LIKE I DID. I THOUGHT IT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO, THAT YOU’D BE OVERWHELMED, AND NOT WANT ME AROUND.” he brushes his teeth against cheek, “I KNOW YOU FEEL VIOLATED, AND UNSAFE, BUT ALL I WANT IS TO REASSURE YOU THAT I WON’T EVER LET ANYTHING LIKE THAT HAPPEN AGAIN. YOU HAVE MY WORD. EVEN IF THAT MEANS CHOOSING YOU OVER MY BROTHER. I LOVE PAPYRUS.” he looks you right in the eyes, “BUT I LOVE YOU MORE.”

You let your head rest against his shoulder as he cradles you, and he moves to let his cheek rest against your forehead. 

“I just want it to go back to the way it was.” you murmur, “Papyrus was so much fun, he was my friend, and I loved being around him. I felt safe. I always knew if you weren’t around as long as Papyrus was there I’d be okay. Now I feel like...like it was all a lie? I desperately want him as my friend again, but I don’t know how to get there, or if I can after what he did. I would never make you chose Sans. Papyrus will always be allowed in our lives, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to be his friend again.” 

“ARE YOU WILLING TO GIVE IT TIME?”

“Of course, but he needs to let me come to him, and not text me.”

“WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO SPEAK WITH HIM?”

“No.” you sigh, and sit up to look at him, “No, right now I want to just enjoy this moment with you. In this pretty fire light with good food, wine, and my most favourite person on this planet looking so sexy I want to die a little.”

He chuckles, and gives you a cheeky grin, “PERHAPS YOU’D LIKE TO EXPLORE IT MORE?”

“Ooh, do I ever.” you purr, giving him a soft smile, “But first can we do something to help me feel better?”

“ANYTHING.”

“Can we resonate?” you ask almost bashfully, and he blinks, his smirk fading into a more gentle loving one, 

“ABSOLUTELY, MY LOVE.”

Pressing your forehead to his, you slowly but surely match your soul beats before letting your souls take over. Like before you instantly know the moment you resonate, that being douse in cold water feeling really does make it obvious. You relax almost instantly as you feel him all around as you become one soul. It’s like a rush of fresh air around you that has you feeling clearer, more grounded than you have been in the last two weeks. 

I FELT THAT BURDEN BEING LIFTED PRINCESS. YOU REALLY NEEDED THIS DIDN’T YOU? 

Being able to speak to Sans through your thoughts was always so handy, and you’re almost a little sad you can’t do it all the time. 

Yes. This is exactly what I needed to feel more stable. To know you’re here with me, and you always will be.

You always can’t help, but think back to how you met Sans in that grocery store hating absolutely everything about him because he called you a nobody. You couldn’t get away from him fast enough, and now...now you don’t know what you’d do without him. He was a slightly emotionally constipated, worry wart dork, but he was yours. 

AND YOU’RE A SHIT DISTURBER WHO LOVES TO CROSS LINES WHEN YOU SHOULDN’T, BUT YOU’RE MY PRINCESS.

“Sans?” you whisper, smiling as a sudden urge to do something comes over you. 

“YES?”

“Can I sing to you?”

You can feel immediately that he wants that more than anything as he nuzzles his forehead against yours. Sans has always loved your singing, and you feel like you haven’t sang to him in ages. Now, feels like a good time to rectify that. Your smile grows as you take a breath, and begin to sing. It’s probably not your best rendition of the song with how distracted you are with currently resonating with Sans, but as you continue the song, you realize it doesn’t matter. You can feel the emotion welling inside him, and how much he loves the song you’re singing. Holding onto him, you put all your effort into the song, hopefully showing him how much he means to you, and push your love towards him as much as you can. He can feel it, you see it in his face, and once you’re done, all you can think is, 

I love you so much, Sans. I never knew how much you could love another person until I met you. I miss you even when we’re just sleeping. It’s like I can’t wait until morning to see you again. 

He sucks in a breath his eye lights wobbling before moving forward, and kissing you. Reaching up, you cup his cheeks, pulling him closer for a kiss with your one combined soul cradled between the two of you lovingly. 

THE MOMENT THIS RESONANCE ENDS I’M GOING TO RAVAGE YOU.

You almost tell him not to bother waiting, and he senses this pulling away from the kiss to stare wide socket at you. Not only did that send a very intense spark of arousal through Sans which you got to feel, you’re also able to feel what he feels when he gets hard. That’s certainly a new sensation for you. 

“SOON PRINCESS.” he murmurs, brushing your cheek, “RIGHT NOW MAY NOT BE THE BEST MOMENT.”

He’s right of course. You were just very emotional, and overwhelmed. Doing this now is not the best idea. You should be clear headed when you do the resonance.

“EXACTLY.” he agrees with your inner thoughts, but purrs, “THAT DOESN’T MEAN WE CAN’T HAVE FUN AFTER THIS RESONANCE ENDS.”

“I can’t wait.” you smirk leaning in to kiss him again which he eagerly accepts.

Melting into the kiss, you take comfort with your soulmate. The dark cloud lingering over your head over what had happened with Papyrus forgotten at least for this one blissful moment, but, that’s all you need right now. Just one moment. 


	31. The Resonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is in heat once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening! 
> 
> NSFW Warning, for literally this whole chapter.

Weeks pass after that night of comfort that Sans had provided for you. It led to you feeling a lot more secure, especially in your relationship with Sans. Him doing that for you also made you realize just how lucky you are. How Sans will always be there for you when you need him, although you get the feeling Alphys had a hand in what he did, but you sent a nice text her way with a thank you. She just responded saying she had no idea what you were talking about, but she put a winking emoji with it, so you’re inclined to believe that she knew. Things with Papyrus are still tense, but you’re slowly healing from it. You’re at the point now that if he texted you, that you wouldn’t turn him away, and would actually talk to him. He won’t though. Papyrus knows to respect your space right now, and he’s waiting for you to come to him, which is appreciated. It’s allowed you settle back into your life completely with Sans. 

Today, you're woken by a whiny groan, and some shifting in bed. Realizing it's Sans, you wonder what's wrong as you hear him sit up, and blindly grab for his phone. Your eyes are still shut tight from sleeping, but you can hear him when he starts talking to someone on the phone.

"HELLO CAPTAIN, I WOKE UP TO IT BEING MY WEEK. I WON'T BE IN." 

Obviously, you can't hear Alphys’s reply, but you're puzzled, wondering what he means by his week? It's only after he's hung up the phone, and laid back that you realize he's like the surface of the sun plus a little sweaty. 

Sans is in heat. 

Is it mean to mess with him while he's in heat? Probably, but you're doing it anyway. Keeping your eyes shut, you wait for the inevitable which comes faster than you expect. Sans rolls towards you, pulling you gently against him to spoon, and don't think you can't feel that bone he's got in his pants pressed right up against your ass. He won't try to wake you up though. Even if he's raging horny at the moment, he'd never wake you up. Little does he know, you’re already awake, and messing with him. 

Giving a soft fake snuffle of sleep, you press yourself back into him letting your ass grind up against his erection. He sucks in a breath before grinding back. You know it's because he can't help it. Resisting the urge to smile so you don't give yourself away, you continue to let him grind against you. 

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME WHEN YOU WAKE UP." he whispers to you, making your heart melt a little, "I SHOULDN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE WHILE YOU SLEEP, BUT I CAN'T…" 

Still trying to mess while him, you scrunch your face, and make a sleepy whining noise stopping him in his tracks before you roll over facing him. You still pretend to be asleep, and relax your face, parting your lips ever so slightly to keep up the ruse. Sans sighs in relief, probably thinking he'd just woken you up. If only he knew. You can feel as Sans keeps adjusting himself meaning he's getting uncomfortable in his pajama bottoms. Maybe it's time to help a little? 

Sighing, you move closer pressing yourself right up against him, and he gasps quietly pulling you closer eagerly. Since you're now pressed against his bare ribs, you figure Sans threw his shirt off earlier, and you're guessing that it was soaked with sweat, but this allows you perfect access to help him a little. 

You flick your tongue along his sternum, and he arches his spine into you, keening loudly. He pulls back as you chuckle to growl,

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN AWAKE?"

"Since you talked to Alphys on the phone." you yawn finally opening your eyes to take in the sight of your very flushed, very sweaty mate. 

"YOU EVIL LITTLE-" he's cut off by you starting to tug down his pants,

"Take 'em off. You can't be comfy in these." 

Sans huffs turning a little more purple, but tosses the comforter off himself so he can pull off his pajama bottoms to join his t-shirt on the floor. As he lays back, you can see just how painfully hard his cock is. Now, you feel a little bad about teasing him. Although, he may get the last laugh since his heavy scent being everywhere has you dripping wet without him having to do anything at all. 

So, sitting up, and running a hand through your hair, you somewhat blearily pull off your underwear you'd slept in tossing them. Sans's sockets widen, and he sputters,

"PRINCESS WAI-" he's cut off again by you throwing your leg over him to straddle his legs before moving, and taking him inside you with a very lewd squelching sound, ignoring the burn created by taking him so suddenly. 

You don't even get to move. Sans cries out, and grabs your hips stopping you. Next thing you know, you feel him come inside you. Wow, that's all it took? At first you're a bit disappointed until you realize, he's still rock hard inside you, and twitching. He pants, gazing up at you,

"T-THAT WILL HAPPEN A LOT." he warns, "DON'T STOP WHEN I DO JUST KEEP GOING. I WAS GOING TO WARN YOU BEFORE THAT THIS ISN'T TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY. I'LL BE ROUGH, SOMETIMES PAINFULLY ROUGH, AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTROL IT. I'LL BITE YOU, AND I'LL SNARL. I WON'T BE CONCERNED WITH YOU ORGASMING AT ALL SINCE I'LL BE TOO CONSUMED WITH CHASING ANY SORT OF RELIEF FOR MY UNCOMFORTABLE STATE. I WAS GOING TO WARN YOU SO YOU COULD BOW OUT, AND STAY WITH A FRIEND FOR A WEEK, BUT…" 

"But?" you grin at him. You knew most of the things he just told you. It was in one of the books you'd read, and you had prepared yourself for his next heat. 

"BUT NOW I'M INSIDE YOU, AND YOUR WALLS ARE CLENCHING AROUND ME SO PERFECTLY THAT I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF. I'M BARELY HANGING ON AS IT IS." 

"Let go then." you whisper with a smile, "I give you permission to let go. Just give me a safe word I can use baby just in case." 

His eye lights get wider, and his grip on your hips get tighter as he pants, trying to think.

"TEACUP." he gets out through gritted teeth, and you can't help, but giggle a little,

"Teacup?"

"CAN YOU SEE YOURSELF ACCIDENTALLY SCREAMING OUT TEACUP DURING SEX?" he deadpans, his patience waning. Smiling, you shake your head,

"Nope. Teacup it is. So, if I say teacup it means stop okay? Otherwise go for it Sans." you lean forward, "Fuck me as hard as you want." 

He snaps, and lifts you up a bit startling you before he's slamming up into you. His pace is brutally fast, and he is rough like he'd warned, but it's nothing like you thought it would be. That is until he snarls, and flips you over onto your stomach to raise your ass in the air, slamming himself back into you. He's hitting a whole new depth with his thrusts, and he does something he's never done before. Sans grabs your hair, and yanks it, pulling your head up at a somewhat weird angle. It's not uncomfortable, just new. 

What's also new is that Sans apparently has no repercussions for coming while in heat. He just keeps going, and going. You figure it might hurt after a while, but not for him. Each time he starts crying out, and you feel his warm cum coat your walls, he keeps going. It almost seems never ending honestly. 

Not that you aren't enjoying this. Sans's heat pheromones have made you wicked sensitive, and each touch Sans makes is like electricity through your skin. Each hard thrust is euphoric, making you moan his name loudly. 

You bite your lip, and keen as you finally climax for the first time which makes Sans cry out, having been pushed into his climax as well. Not that it was hard. He’s literally come inside you so many times now, and it hasn’t even been an hour. His cum is literally dripping out of you now, and running down your legs. You’ve never been this full, but it isn’t painful. It’s almost nice in a way that you hadn’t expected. You figure he's going to keep going after that last one, but with heavy panting, he starts slowing to a stop. He pulls out of you still hard, but not as painful looking as before. 

"GO CLEAN UP." he huffs out, "YOU CAN'T BE COMFORTABLE." 

It's a little uncomfortable to feel this sticky, but at this moment his pheromones are doing the trick, and you're horny as hell. You didn't want him to stop. 

"No, I'm fine." you murmur, quickly. Just put your cock back inside! He shakes his head,

"YOU SHOULD BE FORCEFUL WITH ME SO YOUR BASIC NEEDS ARE TAKEN CARE OF LIKE SHOWERING, AND FOOD, OTHERWISE-"

"Sans!" you keen, and squirm a little, "If you don't stick your dick back inside me I'll just take care of myself! I'm warning you!" 

"EXCUSE ME?" he looks incredulous, and you whine,

"Your scent is everywhere, and really thick. I'm painfully horny right now." you flush a little, "We're soulmates remember? Your heat pheromones affect me more than a regular persons. Unless I stay away, I get thrown into a sort of sympathetic imitation heat even without me being a mage." 

He blinks rapidly for a moment, "...WHERE DID YOU LEARN ALL THAT?" 

"Books. After you gave me your history books I read them all then went online to find as many books as I could about monsters. Your physiology, customs, magic, culture, everything. There wasn't much out there, but I bought everything I could find." 

"YOU...YOU DID?" 

"Yes! Now please!" you reach for him, and you can see his cock twitch in anticipation, "I need you." 

He sits in stunned silence for a quick moment, before chuckling,

"WELL, I WOULDN'T WISH TO LEAVE YOU WANTING." he murmurs, moving back to lift your hips, and slide back in. You hiss, and buck back in response giving him a huge grin,

"No, you wouldn't." 

You hadn't really realized what you'd signed yourself up for, but as the first few days of Sans's heat went by you figured it out. It was nearly constant sex all the time. You took breaks of course to eat, and sleep, as well as shower, although what was the point honestly? You were just going to get dirty again right after. At night, Sans would pour healing magic into you so you wouldn't wake up in any sort of pain due to his roughness. You were covered in bite marks by now, and it's only getting worse as you get to the middle of the week. 

Sans has little to no control right now. When you'd gone down to get something to eat at one point, you'd only been gone 10 minutes when he followed you down, and proceeded to bend you over the table to fuck you there. To a normal person this might seem insane, but they don't realize what this feels like. 

It's gnawing, it aches in your core, and it's like you're the surface of the sun. It's like a burning, itching, unwavering aching all the time, and nothing satisfies it. The arousal just keeps mounting, and you honestly have no idea how Sans used to do this alone. Even now when you finally get some sleep, half the time you wake up to him masturbating, and you go help. This feeling, this urge, and need is maddening in the realest sense. 

What’s even more insane is, you're only experiencing the sympathetic imitation reaction. Imagine the real thing? So, yeah you're not upset about the bite marks, or the scratches down your back, and not even the hair pulling, or the fact that sometimes you're literally having sex for hours. Sans needs you. 

Unfortunately though, unlike Sans you can't call into work everyday, and say, "Hey, I'm experiencing a sort of sympathy imitation heat. I won't be making my shift". So, on the fourth day of his heat, you had to go to work. Sans was very unhappy about it. 

Thankfully, Grillby ended up not working today since having his scent anywhere on you might accidentally set Sans off. You know how your jelly skelly can be, and being heat might make it even worse. You find though the longer you're away from Sans, the easier things feel. You're no longer achingly horny, and actually clear headed for the first time since the first day of his heat. It's weirdly refreshing in a way, but in the back of your mind you know Sans is suffering through his heat at home alone. Kind of takes the fun out of this little refresher. 

Most of your shift goes by uneventfully. Just the same old, same old. You did some bartending, some waitressing, and now it's time for your break. Since you offered to take the latest break, you're heading back to the break room alone. Not that you make it there.

As you pass the men's washroom, you feel a hand wrap around your upper arm, and forcefully drag you into the bathroom. You yelp slighting in surprise, and once you register what's happening, you go to scream. A hand covers your mouth, and you instantly know that boney hand,

"DON'T SCREAM!" your boyfriend hisses at you. You yank his hand from your mouth,

"Sans! What the hell? You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here?" you hissed back. 

Standing before you is your mate looking just as flushed, and sweaty as you left him except he's wearing clothes now. They're sweats, but still clothing. 

"IT WASN'T WORKING!" he gets out through gritted teeth, "I'VE BEEN SPOILED FOR THE FIRST TIME THIS WEEK BY HAVING A PARTNER TO HELP. WHEN YOU LEFT I THOUGHT I'D BE FINE, BUT IT DOESN'T WORK FOR ME TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF ANY LONGER!" he grabs your hand, and shoves it down his sweats so you can feel how unbelievably hard he is, "IT HURTS. HELP ME!" 

You glance at him then the door, "We're in a public washroom Sans! What if we're seen?" 

"I COULD HONESTLY CARE LESS AT THIS POINT." he growls, "GUESS THEY GET A FREE SHOW." 

"And I get fired." you deadpan, while he nibbles at your collarbone a little making you shudder,

"SO? I CAN TAKE CARE OF YOU. IT'S NOT LIKE YOU NEED THIS JOB." 

"I like having a job Sans." 

He sighs aggravated, "FINE. IF I SEAL THE DOOR WITH MAGIC WILL YOU PLEASE HELP ME?" 

Once again, you look around. A bathroom is not a very sexy place to have sex. It's dirty, gross, and always smells weird. Glancing back at Sans, you can see how desperate he is. Sighing, you grab his hand,

"Follow me, and be quiet." 

He nods very quickly, and squeezes your hand tightly. Peeking out of the bathroom to make sure no one is there, you hurry down the hall to where you want to go. Finding the door you need, you glance around once more before entering, and turning to Sans,

"Follow where I go exactly to avoid the camera. Okay?"

"YES, I GET IT." 

Entering the room, Sans never lets go of your hand once as the two of you move through the room. 

"WHAT IS THIS ROOM?"

"It's where we store the kegs, empty, and full. We're looking to get to where the empty ones are stored. No camera there. Boss doesn't care if empty kegs are stolen only the ones full of beer. 

He hums slightly, but follows along until you finally stop, and sigh,

"Here. There's no camera here for us to be seen. Not that they really could, it's kinda dark in here." 

"GOOD."

Sans growls before he picks you up startling you, and presses you against the wall. He's fumbling with the button on your jeans, and you go help him, so he yanks down his own sweatpants a bit to let his painfully hard arousal spring forth. He somehow manages to maneuver your jeans off one leg after you’ve unbuttoned them, but leaves it sort of dangling off the other. Guess he doesn't have the patience for that right now. This becomes extremely evident when all he does is move aside your underwear instead of taking them off before starting to push himself into your heat. 

He doesn't do it slowly either. Sans is a bit rough in his entrance making you wince a little but his pheromones are starting to do the trick and you're getting wetter by the second, so your discomfort should be short lived. He doesn't let you adjust either before he's growling, and thrusting into you hard. 

His grip on your thighs is crushing as he digs in, and either cuts your skin, or leaves definite bruises. Sans has his skull resting against your neck as he nips, and licks there leaving your neck coated in his saliva. 

"FU-FINALLY!" he groans out, "THIS IS WHAT I NEEDED...THIS IS...THIS!" he garbles out before keening louder than you'd like since you really don’t want anyone to hear, and slams into you as deep as he'll go before coming very hard. That was a lot quicker than you’d expected, but he had said he was hurting before beginning. So, perhaps it was mean to think he’d been quick when he was suffering. 

He whimpers, and shakes. You can feel the amount of time it takes for him to actually finish, and it's a stupidly long amount of time. Now, you get why he'd come in the first place. He must've been in agony, and you’re definitely feeling bad about that him finishing quick thought earlier. 

Sans groans, and pulls out of you, surprising you since he's still so hard, and you can see how his cock throbs. He sets you down, and you feel his cum drip down your thighs. He pants,

"THANK YOU, PRINCESS. I'LL BE...FINE UNTIL YOU GET HOME NOW." 

You tsk, and give him a look before kicking your pants off, shimmying your underwear down to join them. Turning around, you bend over for him,

"My breaks not over yet, baby. Come on, you got more in you than that." 

Any other time Sans would have argued with you. Saying he's fine, and you should go eat. Right now, he's grabbing your hips to slam his cock deep into your heat without question.

"YOU'RE SO PERFECT." he grunts out as his brutal pace starts again, except this time he's able to hit very deeply making you claw at the wall a bit. 

His cock brushes against your walls so amazingly, and his scent is everywhere driving you insane to the point where his already rough pace doesn't feel like enough,

"Harder, baby!" you breathe out, "Fuck me as hard as you can!" 

He snarls, and his roughness escalates. He grabs your hair yanking your head back making you moan at the sting the hair pulling causes. His other hand is digging into your hips so he can pull you back onto his cock. When you try moving your leg so he can go deeper, he removes his hand from your hair to grab the leg, and lift it. 

He's now slamming right into your cervix in the most delicious way that makes you want to scream. A trail of drool runs down your chin as you bite into the sleeve of your sweater to stifle yourself. You’re so close, the coil, and ache in your gut is ready to snap. Sans has already finished a second, and third time by now, but didn't stop once through each one. His cum now becoming a sort of unneeded lubricant since you're so dripping wet that he slides in, and out with ease making the lewdess squelching noise. 

This room would actually be totally silent if it wasn't filled with both of your muffled moans, pants, and the sound of wet bone slapping wet skin rapidly. 

Not that you need to right now, but desperate for your climax you reach down to rub circles along your clit only to freeze when the door opens. Sans halts his movement, but you can tell he's coming right now as his cock twitches inside you. 

One of your coworkers enters the room, and you're praying they just want a new keg. You're so close, so desperate for your release, and you know Sans is itching to move as he pants quietly. His cum is dripping from you, and making a slight splat sound as it hits the floor. Please don't hear that. Just get the keg, and fucking leave. 

They thankfully just grab a new keg of one of the pubs popular blondes, and out they go none the wiser that two people are fucking each other like crazy in here. The second the door clicks shut, Sans is moving again, and so are you rubbing those circles, chasing your high. 

Sans groans, "COME FOR ME." 

You do, with an arching back as you try not to scream his name, your walls fluttering, and clenching around Sans cock, milking one last orgasm from him as well. You get the feeling this is what he wanted by the amount of times he breathily moaned yes as he came. 

Sans now panting heavily after coming to a stop, pulls out of you with a groan, and while still hard it doesn't seem as painful as before. You're panting as well, and a complete mess. You chuckle,

"I honestly don't think you could put anymore of your cum inside of me as I’ve got right now." 

He kisses your shoulder, "GOOD." he growls, "IF I COULD FILL YOU UNTIL I COULD PHYSICALLY SEE IT I WOULD, PRINCESS." 

"Kinky." you wink at him. He chuckles, and let's you settle onto both of your feet. 

You watch as he adjusts himself then asks you to wait here. Sans takes the same route out having remembered the cameras positions, and when he returns he's brought something to help you clean up, although you have no idea where he got it. You’re not about to ask either, just happy you won’t go back to work completely covered in his cum. With care he wipes you down, allowing you to slip both your underwear, and jeans back on. He kisses your shoulder again,

"I LOVE YOU." 

"I love you too." you return his kiss with a forehead one, making him sigh happily. 

Sans leaves after that, and you've got very little time to stuff some food into your mouth before your break ends. The rest of your shift plays out normally with none of your coworkers the wiser to what you'd done. When you get home, you're barely in the door before Sans is grabbing you, and bending you over to fuck you again. His slight relief was short lived, but you're more than happy to help him out. 

You end up having another shift the next day, but like before Sans shows up around your break, and proceeds to take you to that backroom. Then when you get home he bends you over all over again. It's a fun cycle. 

By the end of his heat, he's getting more, and more control back. While he's still a little rough, and possessive he's not as snarly, or hair pully as before. Today is his second last day. Tomorrow is his last, but today is the day you want to do it. You're ready. 

You've been putting a lot of thought into this, and you tried to plan it just right. Sans's heat was the perfect time for it. This was when he had the most magic at any given time which would allow him to not be so put out, or exhausted afterwards since he would be the one putting up most of the magic required. You're scared, but you're pretty sure you'll always be a little scared. However, as you turn and look at him you know this is right. Everything is as it should be. Sans is your soulmate, and you love every piece of him. His faults, and his virtues. He frustrated you like no other person could, but he also made you the happiest. Despite having only known Sans for a short amount of time, you want this. You want him. 

Lying in bed beside him as you take a small break, you murmur to him,

"I'm ready. I wanna do it."

"YOUR BREAK JUST STARTED PRINCESS. GIVE YOURSELF MORE TIME, OR YOU'LL WEAR OUT." he chuckles, and you shake your head,

"That's not what I meant Sans." 

He glances at you puzzled, and you smile,

"Let's resonate." you whisper, "I want to do this now." 

He blinks rapidly for a moment before his sockets widen,

"PRINCESS THAT...ARE YOU SURE? THIS IS HUGE. THERE'S NO TURNING BACK." he warns, "IF WE DO THIS-" 

"Then I'll get to have our baby. Your baby." you smile at him, "I want that Sans. I want a little you running around." 

His eye lights wobble for a moment before he blinked it away, and smiles,

"I WANT THAT TOO SHILOH. MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW."

"I will know when we resonate." you whisper, "And you'll know how much I want this."

"YOU KNOW HOW TO START MY LOVE." 

Nodding, you smile widely before rolling onto your side to face him, and press your foreheads together as you slowly match your soul beats. You giggle as you feel that euphoric feeling of cold water washing over you, and suddenly Sans is all around you. He is you, and you are him. You are one soul now. 

Sans waits for a few moments to let the resonance settle before beginning to move, and you know he's moving to get on top of you, so you spread your legs to allow him entrance. He chuckles at that before gently, and almost lovingly pushes himself into you slowly. 

It's the most unbelievable feeling, and so overwhelming. Not only can you feel what you normally feel, you can also feel what he feels as his cock brushes against your walls. It's immense pleasure to an extreme you hadn’t expected, and Sans groans a bit shaking. 

"OH I DIDN'T...I DIDN'T THINK IT'D…"

"Be like this…" you finish for him.

You're experiencing each others pleasure, and arousal. Now, you can truly feel what Sans has been feeling during his heat. It's maddening, primal, and instinctual to unbelievable maddening levels. His need to breed and copulate trumping everything else along with his need to protect you. Keep you safe. You honestly don’t know how he put up with this last time, or this time. It’s insanity. Right now though, that’s not what you want to focus on. Right now, it’s just the two of you, together as one that matters. 

You urge Sans to move in your mind, and he hears, beginning first with slow thrusts so the two of you can get used to feeling each other's sensations. Sans runs his hands up your legs, brushing his teeth on your thighs, as he lifts your legs to rest on his shoulders. You can feel how beautiful he thinks you are, and you know he can tell how handsome you think he is. 

The slow start is sweet with gentle caresses, and soft kisses. A sweet moment just for you, and Sans as he tries to touch each part of your body at least once to memorize this moment. The moment when the two of you are one in the truest sense. Your souls are one, and now your bodies are one. You've never felt closer to Sans than in this moment, and you wouldn't trade it for anything. He loves you, and you love him. Now you'll join together, and make a little person that embodies that love. That's what your little babybones will be. The true embodiment of yours, and Sans’s love.

The slow start turns into a more desperate session as you both get used to the immense pleasure you're feeling. You're honestly glad no one else lives with you at this moment because the two of you are screaming so loudly in bliss that there's no way you can't hear it all throughout the whole house. Sans is able to see in your mind exactly how hard he should go, and just where to hit to get you to see stars. On the other hand, you can see just how to angle your hips so he can get that much deeper. It's teamwork without words, and it’s the most amazing thing you’ve ever experienced. Sans knows just where to touch your body to get you shuddering, and you know just what do to get him whimpering in total euphoria. 

You're calling each others names as you kiss lost in this moment, forgetting everything else going on in your lives. It's just you, and him giving absolutely everything to one another. Nothing is hidden from each other now, and you can finally see just how much Sans wants this with you. You can see the future he hopes for. Of coming home to a little one calling for him excitedly, racing towards him so he can scoop them up, and give them a toothy kiss. You're following behind the little one all smiles, and pregnant coming to give him a sweet kiss along with a welcome home. Your little family goes into the kitchen where Papyrus is waiting with a wave, a quick smile, and a joke. 

This is Sans's dream. His family all together, healthy, and happy. Which right now, as you watch it in your mind, it becomes your dream as well. To have a little family with him, and be happy. Stars, you want that so much, and while you're not sure if this is Sans influencing you, or not, but you want Papyrus to come home too. 

It almost takes your breath away just how much Sans wants his brother home. How it eats him up inside to know his family is divided. That's something you're going to definitely think about later. If you do it now Sans will see it all, and that's not what you want him thinking about right now. 

You can feel his coming climax building, and it sends a spark of arousal through you which makes him moan loudly, holding you closer. His teeth graze along your neck, and shoulder where he leaves little bites that make you shiver. You're scratching at his scapulae to the point where you might be leaving actual marks in his bones. He loves it though. Apparently, Sans likes it when you're a little rough with him. Good to know. 

Sans is holding off on finishing. He wants to do it with you, and you have to commend him since he's still in heat. You can hear him chuckle in your mind,

_I CAN CONQUER A LOT MORE IF IT'S FOR YOU, MY LOVE._

Your heart melts, and you wrap your legs around his hips to drag him even closer to you. He really likes this, a growl rumbling in his throat which he must sense you really like since he keeps it going just for you. 

Sans knows just the right time to move one of his arms to start stroking circles along your clit to help you along. Except, he miscalculated how he'd be able to feel it too. The pleasure it brings sends him over the edge probably accidentally, but as you feel his orgasm it rips yours from you, your back arching arch, and your legs squeezing around him, screaming his name. 

The two of you revel in not only your own climaxes, but each other’s as well. You've honestly never felt anything else like it in your life, and it leaves you tingling, light, and so out of breath, but also so full of love, warmth plus one other thing. 

When Sans pulls himself from you he groans a little, and exhausted, he falls down beside you barely able to keep his sockets open. Furrowing your brow, you turn on your side to stroke his skull,

"Sans?" you murmur. He blinks slowly his eye lights fuzzy, "Sans are you okay?"

You can feel that your souls have separated now, and Sans smiles tiredly, his voice now barely audible, you hear him say,

"IT WORKED…" he mumbles out, his sockets shutting, and he's out like a light. 

Puzzled, you glance towards where he'd been looking. It was your souls floating around each other, but you noticed your soul was different. Inside it was a small upside down heart beautiful, and white just like his. Sans's soul floats back into his chest, but yours hovers a little longer over you. When it finally moves to go back to your chest it stops, and the little soul inside yours detaches. While your soul goes back to your chest, the little one moves to your abdomen where it floats for just a moment. It’s almost as if the little soul knows you’re here. Knows you’re their mother, and going to carry them until they’re ready to join this world. It’s like it stops to say hello, or thank you feeling just how much you love that tiny little thing already. Maybe it does know, and this feeling you have inside your own soul is real. A tear escapes you, as you watch that tiny soul finally float down inside you, leaving a small glow for a few minutes before it disappears as well. Placing your hand over where it went, you focus on your own soul, and are startled when there's three beats. One is your heart, the other your soul, and the third, the new life you've just created. 

A giddy feeling wells up in your chest, and you only wish Sans wasn't so exhausted that he could be excited with you. Shuffling towards him, you first grab the comforter, and pull it over the two of you before snuggling him against you. 

"I love you, Sans." you whisper, and kiss his forehead making him smile in his sleep. Smiling back at him, you close your eyes.

Apparently, you were a lot more tired than you thought since one moment you're awake excited, and the next you've fallen asleep because Sans is now gleefully waking you up. You're lying on your back as your boyfriend with the goofiest smile is smoothing is hands over your still very flat stomach.

"IT WORKED!" he murmurs, nuzzling his skull adorably against your abdomen, "I CAN SENSE THEIR SOUL," he breathes out, “AND I CAN SMELL THAT YOU'RE WITH CHILD." 

That has you blinking, "Really?" 

He nods, "YOUR SCENT IS SWEETER, MORE FRAGRANT." 

"It's been one night." you sit up, slightly incredulous. He smirks,

"SCENT CHANGES FROM MOMENT OF CONCEPTION. EVERY MONSTER WILL KNOW YOU'RE PREGNANT." 

He's so excited you can't help, but giggle as he lays his head in your lap so he can keep nuzzling against your stomach. Stars, he's cute. 

"How are you feeling anyway? You passed out, and you've still got one day of heat left."

"I WAS JUST EXHAUSTED FROM THE MAGIC IT TOOK TO MAKE THIS LITTLE ONE, AND MY HEAT'S OVER."

"What?" you startle, "I thought you had one more day?"

"I DID, BUT I FULFILLED THE POINT OF A HEAT. I REPRODUCED. GETTING YOU PREGNANT INSTANTLY ENDS MY HEAT." 

Oh...WHAT?!

"Sans!" you sputter, and he looks up at you, "Why didn't you tell me that? I would've let you do this at the start of the week!" 

He grins cheekily, "BUT THEN WE WOULD'VE MISSED OUT OF THAT LOVELY DISPLAY OF PUBLIC INDECENCY WE DID BY HAVING SEX IN THE BACKROOM OF CASEY'S." 

You guffaw, and with a shriek of laughter move to grab him, wrapping yourself around him as he cackles. The two of you laugh, and roll around for a minute play fighting until suddenly you don't feel so great,

"Wait!" Sans is still grinning, and tickling you so you try, "Stop Sans, wait!" then, "Teacup!" 

He freezes immediately, his smile dying, "WHAT'S WRONG? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" 

"I don't know I just feel weird." you sit up, and rub your head. Sans sits up with you, "Just that I...what is this?" you're panting, and Sans is looking at you in concern. 

This is the oddest feeling like when you're nauseous, and need to throw up except you're not nauseous, but there's something that needs to come up. It burns in your soul, and gritting your teeth you will whatever it is out with a groan.

You're met with the awful sound of your large bedroom windows shattering one after the other, and you scream jumping back. Even Sans startles, covering you with his body. The two of you stare at the broken windows stunned, and you're both very aware that this was you displaying magic for the very first time. 

"Well...that's a little disconcerting." you squeak. 

Sans just nods in agreement. Guess you're going to be buying some new windows today.


	32. Reaching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You extend a lifeline to Papyrus, and have lunch with Toriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments! I'm so happy to hear that everyone is excited for the pregnancy!

Thankfully, you don’t shatter anymore windows, but you are struggling with your new magic. When you asked Sans for help, he says he can’t until it’s fully done manifesting. This means you’re stuck accidentally shattering glasses in your hands as well as picture frames. No glass is safe from you right now apparently! You’re a glass shattering fiend. 

Luckily, you’ve managed to keep your phone screen intact since it makes what you’re about to do today much easier. Looking up the number you need, you take a very deep breath, and dial. Since the resonance this is something you’ve been battling with, and you’ve finally come to some sort of decision. Calling is just the first step. He answers after a few moments sounding rather groggy. Guess you woke him up. 

_“what?”_

Grumpy boy huh? You take another deep breath, 

“...Papyrus?”

Sudden quick shuffling can be heard, and you’re figuring he’s sitting up, _“shiloh! hey uh...everything okay? is...is sans okay?”_

“He’s...he’s fine.” you clutch the phone tightly, “Listen Papyrus, are you busy today?”

_“no? why?”_

You bite your lip, “Will you meet me somewhere? I want to talk to you.”

His answer is almost instantaneous, _“yeah, course i will. where did you want to meet?”_

You give him the place, and time before the two of you exchange goodbyes. Hanging up, you’re not entirely sure this is a good idea, but you need to extend some sort of lifeline to Papyrus. You’re not ready for him to move back in, but it’s time to open up some sort of communication. So, up you get to get dressed, and meet Papyrus at the little coffee shop you chose. You’re in the mood for some tea. 

Arriving at the shop a little early, you order a tea for yourself, and a coffee for Papyrus with a dumb amount of sugar in it just as he likes as well as some donuts for the two of you. Papyrus loves donuts. Actually, he loves pastries of any kind, so you’d be good getting almost anything here. You wait patiently for your order, and when it’s done you sit down at a small secluded booth. 

Amazingly, Papyrus arrives on time. The guy is normally always late despite being able to teleport. He spots you easily, and takes a seat opposite you. You hand him the coffee, and he first glances at it then hesitantly takes it, 

“...thanks. you didn’t have to do that shiloh.”

“It’s fine.” you murmur, waving your hand back and forth. 

The two of you fall into an awkward silence, and you watch as Papyrus goes to take a sip of coffee, but he stops his socket widening. He stares into his coffee with an expression you can’t decipher, but when he looks up at you he’s got a casual smile on his skull, 

“you did the resonance.” 

You don’t even pretend it hasn’t happened, and just nod, “Yes.”

“good.” he nods back, “that’s great. you must be happy.”

“I am.” you murmur, not liking how he’s forcing himself, “Well...almost.”

His brow furrows, “almost?”

You sigh through your nose, “Can we just...drop the forced act Papyrus? It makes it even more awkward.”

“mm, yeah it does.” he taps his phalanges on the table, “look, i’m happy you and sans are happy. i’m also real sorry for what i did, but i’m sorta done apologizing shiloh. at some point you’ll either forgive me, or not, and i can’t force it. so…” he shrugs, “what do you want?”

His sassy retort has you first baulking before laughing. Papyrus grins at your reaction. This! This is what you missed!

“there’s that smile.” he chuckles, “now c’mon, and tell me why you dragged my ass outta bed.”

Smiling, and shaking your head feeling a little more comfortable, you sigh more content than before, 

“I wanted to reach out, and start fixing things.” he nods, “Cause I want you to come home before the baby is born.”

He blinks in surprise, “you...do?”

You nod, “Yeah, I do. So does Sans. More desperately than either of us realized. He wants you home so badly, Papy.” his nickname slips out accidentally, and you choose not to correct it. Papyrus definitely catches it by the way he brightens for a moment, but he says nothing about it, “I’m not 100% ready for you to come home yet. I need to trust you first, and I’m still trying to get there.”

“understandable.”

“Yeah, so I thought this was a good first step.” you motion between the two of you, “Just...talking, and hanging out like we used to.”

He leans his skull into his hand, “sounds fine by me. so, besides getting knocked up, anything new?”

“Not really. How was your heat on your own? Were you okay?”

“i was fine. turns out we were right.” he leans in, and whispers, “there are monster hookers.”

You snort, and cover your mouth, “Fuck off, no way! You didn’t hire a hooker!”

“language!” he imitates Sans poorly, making you cackle a little. He smirks, and leans back, “course i didn’t. i got standards you know, and have you seen the hookers standing on most corners? they busted.”

You’re dying with laughter now, and trying really hard not to snort, but are failing miserably. 

“funny, thought i was getting coffee with shiloh not a little oinker. what’s with the snorting?” he chuckles, and leans over to pinch your nose. You slap his hand away, 

“I’m trying not to make a scene by laughing too loudly.” you choke out, wiping your eyes of tears before taking a needed breath to calm yourself, “Ah, I missed this.”

“missed what?”

“Joking with you.” you smile, and he mirrors it, “Messing with Sans, being like partners in crime. I loved that.”

“me too.” he admits, softly, “listen shiloh, i want to be your friend again, i really do. i’m willing to put the work in for it.”

“And your feelings?”

“let me deal with those.” he stresses, firmly, “don’t worry about that again, kay? neither you, or sans gotta worry about that.”

“Have you met Sans?” 

“hmm, fair point. okay,” he points to you, “you don’t have to worry about it then.”

“Right, so just ignore it completely got it.” you tease,

“well, don’t be a cunt about it.” he jokes, “but yeah, don’t worry about it. i’ll figure my shit out.”

You’re a little surprised by how casual he’s being. This is like night, and day from how he was before, 

“I have to admit I’m a bit surprised by how well you’re taking all of this.”

He shrugs, “i found someone to talk to about it. helps put things into perspective.”

You raise a brow, “Like a therapist?”

“if you wanna call asgore that sure.” he chuckles, “the old man while not great with the wording of the advice is good at giving it.” 

“I mean whatever works, right?”

“yup.” he smirks, “anyway, he’s been real helpful despite being a grump the whole time. so, i’m working through my shit, and you don’t have to worry about it okay?”

“Okay.” you smile gently which his smirk changes to match...until it’s ruined by one idiotic human. 

He walks up to your table. and looms while holding a coffee as he stares at Papyrus who glares up at him with his one good eye, 

“can i help you?” he asks. sounding bored.

“Yeah, you can gather up all your little freak friends. and go back Underground where you belong.” the man spat out. Papyrus raises a brow. and hums, 

“oh? was that all? well, i’m sure i won’t be retaining that comment, but thank you for your input. bye.” Papyrus turns his attention back to you, and the human places a hand on the skeleton’s shoulder, 

“Look, I don’t think you’re getting it, buddy.” he growls, and squeezes. Papyrus sighs, and places his skull into his hand, 

“get that you’re an idiot? yeah, i got it, don’t worry.”

You’re gripping your knees, and trying to let Papyrus deal with this, but your anger is getting the better of you, beginning to feel that uncomfortable need to release magic welling up. Sans warned you that your magic will react to your emotions in the beginning, and to try not to get too riled up, but this guy is really trying your patience. 

Papyrus suddenly blinks, and turns his gaze to you alarmed. Every monster in the shop is looking at you actually. The only ones not looking are the humans. The guy holding Papyrus shakes the skeleton’s shoulder roughly, 

“Hey, pay attention to your little monster fucker later, you’re dealing with-”

The guy had been holding one of the reusable coffee mugs this place offers, and since it’s ceramic well...that’s not too far from glass is it? It shatters in his hand spraying scalding hot coffee all over his hand, arm, and torso. He curses loudly which turns into a yelp of alarm along with most of the patrons when the display window shatters inwards, suddenly sending little glass shards flying everywhere. You’re struggling to make it stop when Papyrus leans over the table to cover your eyes with his hands,

“shh, take a breath. he’s gone, calm down.”

You can sense that he’s actually right as you hear the guys footsteps retreating from your table. This allows you to calm a bit, and following Papyrus’s words, you take a breath starting to feel better. He waits until you’re calm to remove his hand from your eyes. Now, you can fully take in the damage, and while the humans are all confused about what happened all the monsters are staring at you. They know exactly what just happened. Flushing violently, you look at your lap, and murmur, 

“Sorry.”

“nothin’ to apologize for.” Papyrus shrugs, “although it is hilarious how much of a babybones you are right now.”

“It’s not funny, Paps.” you sigh, “I can’t control it at all. Sans went out, and had to buy plastic cups for me to use since I shattered all our glass ones. Not to mention the night after the resonance, I shattered all our bedroom windows. My magic hates glass, what’s up with that?”

He cackles, loudly, “ah don’t worry sweetheart, every monster breaks a window, or two when they’re little ones.” he stops laughing suddenly, “oh uh...sorry. you’re not sweetheart, you’re just shiloh.”

At this moment, you don’t quite care, “It’s fine, Paps. I’m not upset by the slip up.” you sigh, “But I gotta go see the owner about the window, so I can pay for the damages.”

“uh...no you don’t?” he quirks a brow, “there’s no way anyone is gonna know it was you.”

“Except every single monster in this place knows it was me, Papy.”

“yeah, they won’t say anything as long as you’re with me. i’m the judge remember, ooh.” he wiggles his fingers, and makes an ominous oohing sound making you smile. You shake your head,

“I’m gonna go tell the owner anyway.” you said in a hushed teasing manner your eyes narrowing as you get up. Papyrus tosses a hand in the air, 

“your funeral.”

Nodding, you go to the counter asking for the owner who comes out a few minutes later. You take a moment to explain everything to the poor woman who is actually very understanding, and accepts your offer to pay for the shattered window. Writing down all your information for her, you tell her to call you with the cost, and you’ll come give her a cheque. She thanks you for your honesty, but then congratulates you on the baby which makes you blink in surprise before smiling, and thanking her. When you’re done, you sit down again to an unimpressed Papyrus, 

“i can’t believe you’re gonna pay for that window.”

You take a sip of your cool tea, “Technically, Sans is gonna pay for it.” you murmur nonchalantly, gazing off to the side. Papyrus sputters, 

“no way!”

“No way what?”

“sans’s money is also MY money! we share a bank account you little thief!”

You chortle a little, “Wait, you and Sans share a bank account? How did I not know this?”

“it saves on banking fees, duh.” he deadpans, “plus sans and i have always lived together. made sense for it to just be one account, so all the bills come from one account instead of two.”

“Okay, but I can’t afford to fix that window, and this is partly Sans’s fault.”

“how?”

“He put a baby in me that gave me magic.” you snicker at his incredibly unimpressed expression. 

“you suck.”

You cackle loudly which sends him into a fit of laughter himself. Despite the racism, and shattering windows this was nice. 

Now, you’re just left telling Sans the unpleasant news that he has to pay for a shattered coffee shop window. You’d planned on seeing Sans after seeing Papyrus anyway since when you’d gone to meet the taller brother, you’d noticed that Sans had left his lunch. It’s something you’re finding he does from time to time, usually when he’s in a hurry. So, after saying your goodbyes to Papyrus, and promising to keep talking to him, you head out to take Sans his lunch, making the quick walk to the embassy. Thankfully, it’s a nice spring day, so you’re not too cold.

The security at the door just waves you by as you walk in. They know who you are by now, and you managed to jump onto the elevator before the doors shut. There’s one other person on the elevator, so you turn to them, and are surprised by who you find there, 

“Your majesty!” 

Toriel chuckles, and nods towards you, “Hello dear, did our lieutenant forget his lunch again?”

“He sure did!” you chuckle with her, “How odd that we’re always meeting on elevators.”

She smiles, “Quite.” then she regards you for a moment, and her smile softens, “My dear, I am glad to see you have completed in joining our little community. I look forward to meeting your little one when they are born.”

Right, Sans said monsters would know right away that you were pregnant. You smile warmly at her,

“Thank you! I’ll make sure to bring them around after they’re born.”

The two of you make it to the top floor, and you expect her to go in a different direction, but she walks along beside you. Glancing at her, you see her smile at you in her graceful regal way, 

“I believe it would be improper of me to not escort you. I would hate for you to run afoul of one of my guards who may not be familiar with you my dear. Especially with how you are right now.”

“Thank you your majesty, that’s kind of you!”

“Just Toriel, dear. There is no need for formalities.”

“Then thank you, Toriel.”

Her smile grows as the two of you head towards the guards offices. If you ever want to know what it’s like walking into a room with royalty, it’s a little off putting watching all the guardsmen stand immediately, and bow deeply. Toriel ignores them all, and continues towards Alphys and Sans’s offices. 

You can hear Sans’s voice coming from Alphys’s office, and you assume Toriel can as well since she heads in that direction, entering the room without so much as a knock. Again both Sans and Alphys’s attention shoot to her, and both bow deeply, 

“Your Majesty!” Alphys greets, 

“YOUR MAJESTY!” Sans mirrors before Toriel motions for them to both stand up, “TO WHAT DO WE OWE THIS PLEASURE?” your soulmate asks. Toriel chuckles, 

“I was escorting a certain young lady up here.”

Both look confused until you step out from behind Toriel, and wave. The queen motions towards you, 

“I wouldn’t wish your mate to be injured, or hurt on her way here. Not in her delicate state.”

“I’m not THAT delicate yet.” you snort, giving her a grin, “But, I always like your company Toriel, so I’ll take the escort.”

Her large paw smooths down your hair, and cups your chin giving a motherly squeeze before letting go. Sans has made his way over looking surprised, 

“PRINCESS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

You hold up his lunch, “You forgot this.”

He takes it, and shakes his head, “SO, YOU TOOK A BUS JUST TO GIVE ME MY LUNCH?”

“No, I was meeting Papyrus.”

His face lights up, “YOU WERE?”

You nod, “Yeah. It’s time to work out our differences, especially now. It’d be nice to have him home before they come.”

Sans is giving you the softest look of appreciation which gets ruined a moment later by Alphys slamming her hand on her desk startling you, 

“Holy fuck, you’re pregnant!”

You can’t help but burst into laughter, “I sure am!”

Alphys jumps over her desk, and immediately headlocks Sans who squawks indignantly, 

“YOU PUNK!” she growls, “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“BECAUSE I KNOW HOW YOU ARE, YOU INSANE WOMAN!” Sans shrieks, loudly. She scoffs, shoving Sans aside who stumbles out of the way. Alphys claps you on the shoulder, 

“This is amazing you dorks! I can’t wait to meet them!”

“Thanks, Alphys.” you laugh, turning to a disgruntled Sans who is smoothing down his uniform, “Um, Sans?” he glances up at you, and you fidget with your fingers, “Sooo, you know that problem with glass I’ve been having?”

“DID YOU BREAK SOMETHING?” he deadpans, and you wince, 

“Uhhhh, just the display window to a coffee shop.”

Alphys guffaws, and you can see Toriel tittering into her hand off to the side as Sans sighs, 

“I SEE.”

“And I sorta told the owner I’d pay for it.”

“NATURALLY.” he shakes his head, “I’LL TAKE CARE OF IT, LOVE. THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME. WHAT HAPPENED TO SET YOU OFF?”

“Oh, uh some guy was being racist to Papyrus, and I couldn’t control it. Broke his mug of coffee too spraying scalding coffee on him too though.” you give him a thumbs up. 

Sans snorts, “GOOD.” turning to Toriel, bowing deeply, “AND THANK YOU YOUR MAJESTY FOR SEEING HER HERE. SHILOH MEANS A LOT TO ME.”

“I can tell.” she murmurs, “Keep her close.”

Sans nods, “I SHALL.”

Toriel turns to you, “If your business with the Lieutenant is concluded my dear, perhaps you would like to join me for lunch?”

“Really?” you ask, and she nods, “Yeah, of course I would!”

“Wonderful!” she turns to Sans and Alphys, “I will be leaving for lunch with Shiloh then. Please bicker about who will be escorting us after we leave for my office then send whomever is to be our guard within 5 minutes. Do not be late, and do not try my patience.”

“Yes your majesty!” “YES YOUR MAJESTY!” Sans and Alphys call out at the same time before bowing. 

Toriel nods, turning to you with a smile, and motions for you to follow her. You get the feeling you may have just seen the Toriel that people fear, and a swell of pride wells up in your chest that you get to know the real her. The sweet motherly Toriel. The two of you head to her office where you chat about where you could go eat, and five minutes on the dot Sans comes bustling into the office looking annoyed, and slightly flushed but you guess he’ll be your escort. 

“I WILL ESCORT YOU, YOUR MAJESTY.” Sans bows, answering your thoughts. Toriel nods, 

“I figured it would be you, Lieutenant. Alright, let us go then.”

The three of you head from her office, and down the elevator to a waiting car. You and Toriel get in the back while Sans sits in the front seat. He hasn’t said a word since getting in the office while you and Toriel chat amicably. You guess he’s technically working, so you shouldn’t tease him about the silence. 

Toriel had picked out a cute little Italian place that apparently she’s fond of, and you have to admit that some pasta sounds really good right now. You’ve noticed in the last few days that you’ve got a wicked appetite. Seriously, it’s ferocious, but you’ve managed to keep that on the down low by snacking a lot. 

Even though Sans comes into the restaurant with you, he doesn’t sit down in the booth. Instead, he stands with his hands behind his back just beside it, watching everyone in the restaurant. You must be glancing at him oddly since Toriel chuckles before whispering, 

“He is guarding. Do not worry, with the Lieutenant here we shall be perfectly safe. Please, order what you would like. I will take care of everything.”

“Oh, you don’t need to do that Toriel!”

“I want to!” she smiles, happily, “Please, go ahead!”

Thanking her, you do end up ordering what you were wanting, and once the waiter has left she asks, 

“Experiencing a vastly growing appetite, my dear?”

You blink in surprise, “How’d you know?”

Don’t think you didn’t catch Sans stiffen outside the booth at these words. You’d almost forgotten that you hadn’t told him of your voracious appetite. 

“Most humans do when pregnant with a half blood. It is very common. Your body is trying to produce the magic required to sustain the baby, so your appetite increases. You should not put on any weight because of it though since the energy from the food will turn into magic.”

“I’ve honestly been wondering what kind of magic I’ll have.” you move your fingers a bit before setting them into your lap. 

“Oh, I can tell you that my dear.”

“Seriously?” you’re giddy, and leaning towards her. Sans is also obviously listening as well, but he keeps his gaze forward. She nods, 

“Yes, of course. Your magic was unlocked by a skeleton monster, and as such your magic shall reflect his.”

You blink, “Sooo, I’ll be able to do what Sans can do?”

“Essentially yes, although,” she smirks, “your soul is much more powerful than his so you may be able to develop abilities he cannot.”

“Oh my god, this is wicked. You’re telling me I’ll be able to do that weird gravity manipulation thing Sans and Paps do?”

“Precisely.”

It’s Christmas in April folks. This is amazing! Although, there is one bummer at the moment as you sigh, 

“Too bad all I can do is break glass at the moment.”

Toriel laughs loudly, her eyes crinkling in her mirth, “Oh, my dear that will pass. Your magic is just forming, and settling. Soon, you will be able to practice, and you will have it in no time. Trust me, I have raised a few children who needed to learn their magic.”

“Oh, that’s right.” you smile, “You must have gone through this with Asriel as a baby.”

She nods, “Yes, and…” she trails off looking pained, and you can feel Sans’s inner panic in this one moment. You’re a little afraid you’ve just royally stepped in it, however in the end Toriel just shakes her head, “Nevermind, my dear. That is in the past.”

“I’m sorry, I just brought up something painful didn’t I?”

“You did not know. It is alright, my dear.” she sighs, “Let me just say that there is a reason Asgore, and I have trouble talking to one another.”

That’s right. Toriel and Asgore have a very rocky relationship. You have to admit this has piqued your curiosity, 

“Toriel?” she hums, glancing at you, “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but do you miss Asgore?”

She studies you carefully, and seriously if Sans tenses anymore he’ll be a statue. Toriel brushes her hand along one of her long ears, 

“It would be a lie to say no.”

You smile, “How come you two haven’t tried to reconcile? Again I hope you don’t mind me asking, and feel free to tell me I’m being nosy.”

She chuckles, and continues brushing her hand along her ear which you’re getting the feeling is a nervous habit when she’s feeling bashful, 

“It is alright. Whenever Asgore, and I get together it is almost as if we are so used to fighting that, that is what happens. I have thought of apologizing, but I fear he will reject it.”

“If you don’t mind me saying Toriel, I think you should try.” you tell her, gently, “You, and Asgore are soulmates, right?” she nods, “Sans, and I fight from time to time. It’s expected, he’s a little difficult sometimes.” you smirk as he huffs, probably really wanting to retort to your teasing, “But anytime he’s apologized to me, I realize what courage that takes. Saying sorry isn’t easy for him, and it means a lot to me when he does. It’s better than winning any argument in my opinion.”

Toriel seems to take a moment to study you once more before closing her eyes, and smiling, 

“You may be right my dear. Perhaps I should apologize to Asgore. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, yes?”

“Exactly!” you cheer lightly, and she giggles herself sighing, 

“I do enjoy our time together, my dear. I would like to do this more often.”

“I’d love that!” you beam. 

“Wonderful! Then it is decided.”

With that settled you and Toriel proceed to have a lovely lunch discussing everything under the sun. It’s a lot of fun, and when it’s over, she makes sure to take you back to the house. She told you that she wasn’t about to make you take the bus when she could just have her driver do it. She’s such a sweetheart. 

When you reach the house, you decide you need something before you get out of the car. Smirking, you lean forward, 

“Sans.” you call his name, your soulmate turning in the passenger seat towards you, allowing you to lean forward fully, and press a kiss to his cheek. He flushes a violet color, “Love you. See you when you get home.”

He glances at the queen for a moment before finally giving in, “I LOVE YOU TOO.”

Smirking a little smugly, you jump out of the car, and wave to them as they back out of the driveway, heading off. Sighing happily, you head inside the house to go about your day until Sans gets home, and when he does he beelines right for you downstairs, 

“YOU!” 

“Me!” you call back to him, “What’d I do, babe?”

“HOW ABOUT YOU NOT TELLING ME YOU’RE MORE HUNGRY THAN USUAL! THAT’S SOMETHING YOU NEED TO TELL ME!”

“It’s fine Sans, I’ve just been snacking more.”

“UNACCEPTABLE!” he barks, “YOU SHALL EAT HEALTHY MEALS THAT PROMOTE THE HEALTH OF OUR CHILD! I WILL MAKE A BUNCH OF MEALS YOU CAN FREEZE, AND MICROWAVE WHILE I’M AWAY. WHEN I’M HOME, AND YOU’RE HUNGRY YOU WILL TELL ME RIGHT AWAY SO I CAN COOK FOR YOU, GOT IT?”

“Yes, sir.” you mock salute him, “Anything else?”

“YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL AROUND THE QUEEN! I’M UNSURE AS TO WHY SHE’S SO ATTACHED TO YOU, BUT YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL! UNDERSTOOD?”

“Why? Toriel’s a sweetie.”

“TO YOU!” he rubs his skull, “SHE’S ONLY LIKE THAT WITH CHARA, PRINCE ASRIEL, AND APPARENTLY NOW YOU.”

“Aw, that’s awesome.” you smile at him, making him groan, “Anything else, handsome?”

He flushes at the nickname, and mutters a yes before rounding the couch to go lay his head in your lap. This is something Sans has been doing lately. He loves to nuzzle his skull into your belly even though you have no baby bump to speak of. Sans presses a toothy kiss to your flat stomach as you stroke his skull, and he murmurs, 

“I’M HOME LITTLE ONE. DID YOU MISS ME?”

“I did.” you chuckle, “So, I assume the bean did too.”

“GOOD, SINCE I MISSED YOU BOTH.” he purrs, nuzzling you. 

Watching him do this brings a smile to your face like no other. He’s so excited for your little one, and it’s barely been a week. You just know in your soul that Sans was meant to do this, he was meant to be a father, and that he’ll be the most spectacular one you’ve ever met. 


	33. Joining Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your midwives, and learn a little about joining babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always so happy to hear that you guys are excited about the baby, and the new journey being taken! All your comments are so sweet, and I adore them! 
> 
> However, I bring news that Short King is slowly coming to it's end, as there are only six more chapters after this one, but everything must have an end! This may be sad, and I'll be saddened to see it finish as it has a very special place in my heart, but it's ending will also lead into something exciting as the end of Short King, will begin the start of Papyrus's own journey with his own soulmate! I know a lot of you have been very worried about Papyrus, and his happiness, but I want to assure you, that he's going to get his own story, and I would never leave him unhappy...or would I? :^)
> 
> Just kidding, he'll be happy in the end. I'm not that cruel...or am I? Okay, I'm seriously kidding, but on with the chapter! 
> 
> NSFW Warning for this chapter!

You and Sans had discussed at length whether you’d do a home birth, or a hospital one. In the end the two of you decided that you’d prefer a home birth. It would allow you to feel more comfortable, your family would be around, and certainly more comfortable than if they were shoved into a hospital waiting room. Plus, you just liked the idea that your little bean would come into this world in your home. So, you’d contacted a midwifery, and explained your situation. Thankfully, you got super lucky. Apparently, one of their clients had changed her mind, and decided to be transferred to an obstetrician meaning they had an opening. When you’d told them it was a half blooded baby they assured you it would be fine, and that all that meant was you’d definitely need two midwives. One monster, and one human, so one midwife would be caring for the infant while the other you. Made sense to you! 

Feeling pretty good about that, you set up an appointment with them at their practice which is where you find yourself today. You’re here with Sans, who is for some reason pacing nervously. You’ve already told him three times to quit it, and sit down, but he refuses so you’ve given up on that fight. Let him pace if it makes him feel better. 

Blessedly, you’re saved by an adorably pudgy middle aged woman coming into the room. She has a bright smile on her face that instantly puts you at ease. Following behind her is what looks to be an anthropomorphic bat. She had great hair though. Long black locks that she had braided, and allowed to hang over her shoulder. Glasses donned her face, and she carried a medical chart with her. The human woman speaks first, 

“Hello there! I’m Carol, and this is Janet!” she motions to the bat monster who waves, “You must be Shiloh and Sans!”

“That’s us.” you smile back at her. Sans stops pacing to come stand beside you, and both women take a seat in some unoccupied chairs. 

Their office was a lot homier than a doctor’s office, and it’s definitely making you feel way less awkward. It doesn’t feel cold, or clinical here, but warm, and inviting which you felt you needed. Carol sighs in content as she settles while Janet gets ready to take some notes, 

“Well, we’re very pleased to meet you both, and we’re excited to have you with us! Now, for this first session we’re going to be talking a lot, so Sans if you’d like to sit you’d probably be more comfortable.” Carol offers gently. 

“I’LL STAND.” Sans replies, gruffly. Janet leans over, and whispers something to Carol who nods along still holding her gentle smile, 

“I see. Well, if you’re more comfortable standing then please do so.” she then turns her attention to you, “So, Shiloh is this your Joining Baby?”

You tilt your head, “My what?”

“Joining baby.” Carol repeats, “It’s what we call a baby that is conceived to change the human into a mage. It has a double meaning since you’re joining the ranks of mages while also moving from the human community into the monster one since humans will no longer be equipped to deal with your needs.”

“Oh, then yes. This is my joining baby.”

Janet writes that down while Carol continues, “Have you had any adverse reactions to suddenly having magic? Have you been able to display any in a functional way not just from outbursts of emotions?”

“No, and no. All I’ve been able to do the last month is shatter glass.”

“That’ll pass, and soon. Most women show functional magic by at the latest 8 weeks.

Well, that’s good to know. Janet is still writing everything down. Carol then launches into what she, and Janet’s jobs were. How Carol will tend to your needs, and will actually perform the birth itself while Janet will be tending to the infants meaning she would monitor their soul during your pregnancy as well as during labour and delivery. Afterwards Janet will be the one performing home visits for the first six weeks to check in on the little bean as well. 

“Now, you were thinking of a home birth, yes?” she asks, and you nod. She hums, “We will put that as the goal for now, but I do need to warn you of one thing that may be a slight problem.”

“What’s that?” you ask, furrowing your brow, 

“Well, a human infant while they are in utero have their skull in multiple pieces. This allows them to squeeze through the birth canal to exit. The problem with your infant is-”

“Their skull won’t be in multiple pieces.” you can feel your heart sink, “It’ll be solid, and intact.”

“It’s a possibility.” she warns, “There’s also a high possibility that the infant’s skull will be malleable which from what little knowledge we have of skeleton monsters seems likely. This will allow your baby to pass through the birth canal easily.”

“Okay, so how can we tell?”

“We’ll know once the baby is able to manifest a body which won’t happen probably until your fifteenth week, or more. Right now, they’re just a soul gaining magic from you as well as Sans. So, for now we’ll say the goal is a home birth, and reassess this once the baby manifests which once they do you’ll grow quickly. It might be slightly uncomfortable so please if you’re in any great discomfort when this happens do not hesitate to call us.”

“Got it.” you nod, and she smiles. 

Carol then takes a pretty detailed history from both you, and Sans before drawing some blood. Sans really did not like that. You could feel how unbelievably agitated he is the entire time the blood is being drawn. You know he’ll be more territorial right now, and watching you willingly give your blood is trying for him. Near the end of the session Carol asks if you have any questions. You do, 

“Will you be able to tell if they’re a boy, or girl?”

“Oh, yes.” Carol chuckles, “Male, and female skeleton monsters have differing pelvises as well as different sized ribs. We’ll be able to tell. Don’t worry dear.”

Sans is rolling his eye lights, but smiling. 

“Any other questions?”

“My magical outbursts aren’t hurting the baby, right?”

“No, no dear you’re fine. It’s perfectly natural, although I would refrain from any sort of draining magical activities. That might hurt the baby, so it’s better to just be on the careful side, and reserve your magic for the little one.”

Your next question ends up making Sans sputter, and has Carol laughing again, “We can still have sex, right?”

“Of course!” Carol gets out between her chuckles, “As long as you have no bleeding, or discomfort you go right ahead. Just make sure Sans doesn’t hit too deeply though just to be on the safe side.”

“Got it!” you give a thumbs up while Sans looks like he wants to die a little. Janet squeaks drawing your attention as she flushes, and stammers out, 

“A-Ah, you um...also shouldn’t resonate until after the baby is born.” her voice is sweet, and melodic while also pretty soft. Carol nods, 

“Oh, yes that’s right. Try not to resonate since you can accidentally resonate with not only Sans but with the infant as well which can cause harm.” she smiles, softly, “It’s hard to differentiate since the little one’s soul is inside you so just to be on the safe side.”

That’s actually kind of a bummer, but you’ll make do, “Okay. No resonating. Will this pregnancy last as long as a human’s?”

“We actually don’t know. Unfortunately, we don’t have any sort of time frame we can give you. Half-bloods are tricky. Some are born later than normal, and others earlier. So, your baby might be born at seven months, eight months, or even ten. We just don’t know.”

That’s pretty freaking irritating. Carol must notice the annoyance on your face since she chuckles, 

“It’s frustrating yes, but in the end you’ll have your little one, and it’ll be worth it.” she smiles, and you know she’s right. 

Finishing up your session Carol and Janet, you’re given both their numbers as well as an appointment at your fifteen week mark since there is little for them to check until then. They do tell you to call if anything happens, or your magic starts behaving oddly once it manifests properly. Feeling pretty good about all of this, you thank them, and finally leave the office. It’s been well over an hour, and you hadn’t expected the appointment to be that long. According to Carol most of their sessions would be that long. Always good to know. 

As you’re getting into the car you ask Sans, “So, what’d you think?”

“I THINK IF THEY STICK YOU WITH A NEEDLE, AND TAKE YOUR BLOOD AGAIN I’LL RIP THEIR HEADS OFF.” he growls. Hoo, boy.

“Sans, they have to take my blood to make sure I’m okay. Wouldn’t you rather them do that than for me to be seriously ill?”

He grumbles starting the car. You keep staring at him with a raised brow before he finally sighs aggravatedly, “YES, FINE! ALRIGHT?”

“Aw, it’s so cute how worked up you’re getting.” you coo, “Don’t worry so much Daddy.” you joke. 

Sans who had been driving out of the parking lot suddenly slams on the brakes, startling you, and you turn to him to scold him only to see that his entire face is flushed a dark plum color. His sockets are a little wide, and he’s gripping the steering wheel tightly. Smirking darkly, you realize you may have just discovered something, 

“Oooh, did you like that? Do you like it when I call you…” you lean in towards him, “Daddy?”

He turns to you, “YOU...JUST...NO...I...SHUT UP!” he barks loudly before starting to drive again while you cackle. Oh, you’re so using this later.

However, as you get out onto the freeway to head home, you run into traffic. There must've been an accident. Well, guess you'll be here a while which means this is the perfect time to keep teasing Sans.

"Sooo…" you start, and he's instantly sighing,

"I DREAD WHAT'S COMING AFTER THAT SO." 

You snicker, "You've got a Daddy kink?" 

"NO!" he exclaims rather quickly, flushing bright purple, "I MEAN…SHUT UP!" he barks eventually.

"If you want me to call you Daddy in the bedroom Sans then I will.

"I NEVER SAID-" 

He cuts himself off as you lean over with a cheeky grin, "YOU never said sure, but technically a part of you told me." 

Sans looks puzzled until you reach over, and cup him through his pants. Like you suspected would be the case you're able to feel his obvious arousal. You give him a light stroke through the fabric, and he turns the most neon purple you've ever seen. 

"...THAT...HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU CALLING ME…" he fumbles, making you giggle,

"Sans, it's not a big deal. You like being called Daddy, so what?" 

"IT'S…" he's turning his face away from you, "EMBARRASSING."

Sighing, you lean over a little more so you can place a kiss upon his burning cheek which seems to settle him a little more. Then he sighs,

"WE'RE PROBABLY GOING TO BE HERE A WHILE." he grumbles, motioning to the traffic. He’s most likely trying to change the conversation. How about, no? 

"Yeah, probably. It's okay though cause I can just take care of this for you here." you rub him through his pants again. 

"YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT!" he sputters, and you chuckle giving him a sultry smile,

"Don't want me to help you out Daddy?" you give him a firm rub, "Are you worried about being seen?" 

"DON'T USE THAT AGAINST ME, AND OF COURSE I'M WORRIED! I'D RATHER NOT GET ARRESTED FOR BEING EXPOSED." 

"I'll be subtle!" you coo, pulling down his zipper the sound reverberating around the quiet car. 

Even though he argued with you, Sans doesn't stop you as you pull him free from his pants. His cock throbs obviously as a bit of precum drips slowly down his shaft.

Grasping him firmly, you slowly stroke your hand upwards towards his tip where you gather his precum to smear it back down. Sans sucks in a breath, and shudders. You can see his eyes darting around probably to make sure you're not seen. 

"We're fine, sweetie." you murmur with a sweet smile, making him huff. 

You continue to give him firm strokes running your thumb over his tip again to gather the precum he just keeps creating while he tries to keep a straight face. It's like he refuses to react because if he does you'll win. Baby, you've already won. Don't think you can't hear how his breathing is heavy, and how his cock twitches in your hand if you let go for even a few seconds. He's dying for his release now, and your painfully slow strokes are driving him mad. Your touches begin making squelching noises that fill the car since his cock, and your hand are completely wet from the amount of precum he's created. It always astounds you just how much he makes. Definitely more than a human, but you’re figuring it’s either a monster thing, or a skeleton thing. 

"Your cock is always such a pretty color baby. It's seriously become my favourite." you coo, and he groans,

"DON'T TALK." he pants out, "JUST…" 

"Just what baby?" you whisper in a sultry tone in his ear just as your car is able to finally move again. You squeeze him just a little more firmly as you move your hand back up, making him shake. 

"JUST…" he growls in a frustrated manner before giving in, "KEEP GOING!"

You can't help, but laugh. Sans grinds his teeth as you tease,

"Thought you were worried about getting caught?" 

"YOU STARTED THIS SO YOU'RE FINISHING THIS!" 

With another little laugh, you speed up your movements, but you don't go so fast that he's going to finish soon. It was fine to have him finish when you were stuck in traffic, but now he's driving, and that wouldn't be good. It's definitely a little torturous for poor Sans as you make your way home with him showing this by thrusting up into your hand. You'll help him out real good once you've stopped. 

When the two of you finally make it home which thankfully you weren't too far from you know Sans is super ready. He growls,

"DON'T EVER TRY THIS AGAIN! NOT WHILE I'M DRIVING!" 

"Noted!" you sing-song, smirking, "Let's finish helping you out though baby." 

Not letting him disagree, you use your other hand to lift up his shirt to give you access to his ribs. Immediately, you're running your tongue along his sternum making him hiss, and arch his spine towards you. You run your teeth along where you lick making him groan. His cock throbs in your hand as you caress him, giving kisses along his bottom ribs.

Sans gasps, and pants, whimpering slightly before finally moaning softly as he finishes into your hand. You smirk continuing to lick his sternum as he comes,

"That's it, baby." you murmur giving his sternum a kiss, "Stars, you look so hot right now." you smirk up at him seeing his flushed face, and lidded sockets. 

"AND YOU'RE EVIL." he shudders as he fully finishes, "AND LUCKY I KEEP WIPES IN MY CAR." 

That makes you cackle with laughter, and Sans even grins before laughing with you. Stars, you love this dork.

**\----**

A few days later, you're back in that car with Sans heading out towards your fathers house. Your siblings were in town, and this was the perfect time to let them all know that you're pregnant. However, when you called, and told Dad that you were thinking of coming over for dinner he expressed that he was looking forward to seeing you, Sans...and Papyrus. You'd forgotten that they didn't know about your problems with Papyrus. 

While still slightly awkward, you'd contacted Papyrus to let him know what was happening, and he agreed to come along. So, now all three of you are headed out to your father's. This is the first time since the incident that the three of you are all together. Sans would visit Papyrus every few days, but you'd never go along. When you'd met him a month ago that had been the first time since he'd kissed you. You'd kept in contact with him, and met twice just for dinner, or something since that first coffee shop hangout, but no matter what happens you're still just not 100% comfortable with him coming home. The worst part is, you can tell he wants to come home. It's just written all over his face when he dances around it, and it's getting harder to avoid his questions. 

Although, the drive to your fathers house was actually not as bad as you'd expected. Papyrus was amicable, and Sans was quick to jump on that train to keep it going. This allowed you to relax, and be pretty friendly back. 

Arriving at your fathers place, you can see Trevor's car in the driveway along with Kody's. Looks like Velda brought Trevor along this time which was perfect. The whole family was together. As Sans pulls into the driveway, you just hope they take this news the way you want them to. 

Your fathers live in a simple one level house. When you'd been a child your family had lived in a pretty big family home, but after you, Velda, and Kody had moved out they moved as well. Papa as he got older began struggling with stairs, and it was just easier for them to have a house without any, especially when Papa stubbornly refused to use a wheelchair when things got very bad. Even getting him to start using the cane had been a major pain in the butt. It took Dad forever to convince him, and he's been a lot better off ever since. Not that he'd admit it. 

Heading up to the front door, you don't bother knocking, and just head inside calling out a hello as you enter. A joyful chorus of hellos greet you back as well as Kody who leaves the kitchen to come give you a hug picking you up, and twirling you a little. You can just see Sans fretting off to the side slightly freaking out about your wellbeing. He seriously thinks you're made of glass, or something. 

"Heya Kody, how's it been?" you chuckle, hugging him back before he puts you down. He shrugs, 

“It’s going as always. How bout you? How’s the leg?”

“Good as new!” you cheer, “It really helped to have Sans making me food infused with magic the whole time though.”

“Guess Shiloh owes you big time Sans.” Kody turns to your soulmate who huffs, 

“NONSENSE. I DID NOTHING.”

“sure bro.” Papyrus chuckles at his brother’s darkening face. Kody laughs as well, and looks like he’s about to say hello to Papyrus when a shriek interrupts him, 

“Shiloh!”

You should’ve prepared for the tackle. Velda’s always tackling you, so when she inevitably does it this time you’re not ready for it, and start stumbling, beginning to fall backwards. You’re fully prepared to fall on your ass, but with quick footwork from your soulmate you’re caught in the nick of time. Sans isn’t impressed however, and snaps loudly, 

“WATCH IT!”

Velda and Kody both look slightly startled by Sans’s snappy attitude, but they’ll understand later. He’s just overprotective right now. Sans rights you with Velda still hanging off you, and she gets the hug she was looking for. Trevor comes trotting into the room with an exasperated expression, 

“Vel, you can’t keep jumping on people like that. Shiloh’s leg only just healed right? Her balance is probably not great.” 

Your sister suddenly looks really guilty, “Sorry Shy!”

You wave your hand, “It’s fine Vel, I’m alright.”

While everyone after that files into the living room where apparently Papa is sitting, you head for the kitchen to say hi to your Dad first. Poking your head in, you find him at the stove cooking. With a bright smile, you call out for him, 

“Hey Dad.”

He turns, and smiles at you, “Hello dear, how was the drive here?”

“Good. Being the passenger is getting easier. I’m not as nervous as I was.” you walk over, and give him a hug, “Whatcha making?”

“Chicken.” he chuckles, “Easy meal you can make for lots of people.”

“Smart.”

As you pull away, Dad grabs what looks like lemonade, “Want a glass?”

“Oh sure, that’d be awesome. I should get some for Sans, and Papyrus too.”

“I’ll help you then sweetie.” he goes to the cupboard, and grabs three cups all of which you notice are made of glass. You cringe, 

“Oh um…” Dad stops, and turns to you. There’s no way you can ask for a plastic cup without having to explain why. You’re just going to have to do your best not to shatter the glass you’re given. Smiling, you shake your head, “Nothing. Sorry, thought I had a question, but I lost it.”

“Well, if you remember let me know.” he chuckles, and pours the lemonade. Nodding, you take the glass Dad offers you only slightly freaking out that you’ll shatter it in your hand almost instantly. You don’t, but that doesn’t make your worries fade away. 

Dad grabs the other two glasses of lemonade, and the two of you head for the living room. Your nerves are on high alert which doesn’t help with the trying not to shatter the glass thing. Heightened emotions make your magic flare up after all. Entering the living room, Dad hands a glass to Papyrus, and the other one to Sans who both take them with thank you’s. You’re about to sit down so you can set this glass down when Papa stands with a smile, 

“Hello sweetpea!” he hurries over to you, and opens his arms for his hug which you give plus a kiss on the cheek. You’re holding the glass awkwardly which Papyrus catches, and figures out what’s going on first, 

“oh, hey shiloh here i’ll take that glass from you so you don’t spill anything accidentally!” he emphasizes glass which Sans zooms in on his eye lights snapping to the drink in your hand, 

“YES, WHY NOT LET US TAKE THAT!” Sans jumps on that train real fucking quick. 

Papa shoos them off unfortunately, “Oh, she’s fine you two. Shiloh, and I have hugged while holding way more awkward items than a glass of lemonade.” 

Papyrus sits back, but looks to Sans who is gritting his teeth. You chuckle nervously, 

“It’s good to see you Papa, how’ve you been?”

“I’ve been pretty good actually! Went to my chiro recently, and…” you listen to your father as he tells you how things are going, but you’re also very aware of the cup in your hand. You’re starting to shake a little, and sweat. This isn’t good. Actually, you’ve sort of zoned out from what Papa was saying until he taps your cheek startling you, “Earth to Shiloh, you listening sweetpea?”

Panicking, you squeak out a little too loudly, “Of course!” 

Then promptly shatter the glass of lemonade in your hand startling everyone else, but Papyrus and Sans. Hissing, you pull your hand towards yourself having cut it on some of the glass. Sans is on his feet instantly, and Papa is grabbing your hand, barking to Kody, 

“Get the first aid kit!” he turns to you as your brother hurries from the room, “Oh sweetpea, were you holding the glass too tightly? What happened?”

“O-Oh no, I um…” you trail off as Sans stomps his way over, and without so much as a warning snatches your hand from Papa to start healing it while growling, 

“YOU SHOULD’VE PUT THE GLASS DOWN! PAPYRUS AND I GAVE YOU AN OPENING, BUT DID YOU TAKE IT? NOOO, BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HANDLE IT! WELL LOOK AT WHAT’S HAPPENED NOW! YOU CAN’T CONTROL IT YET!”

“Whoa, whoa, it’s just a broken glass Sans. No need to get so worked up!” Velda interjects. Trevor nods, 

“Yeah, it just looks like it’s a small cut. No need to worry so much!”

“AND YOU SHOULD MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!” Sans snaps back. Velda bristles, 

“Excuse me?” she stands, looking agitated. You try to mediate, 

“He didn’t mean that Vel.” 

Sans not being very helpful scoffs, “I VERY MUCH DID!” 

“You-!” Velda starts to head towards Sans, but is stopped by Papa,

“Enough! Stop bickering this instant!” 

Poor Kody only comes back in at that moment looking around somewhat confused, and leans in to Papyrus, 

“What’d I miss?” he whispers. The tall skeleton whispers back, 

“stand off between velda and sans.”

“Oh, shit.”

Papa shoots the two of them a look which has them shutting up real quick. Humming, Papa turns back to Sans, 

“What’s going on? There’s something happening here since you’re a prickly bastard at best, but you’re not unreasonable Sans.”

“PERHAPS, I JUST DON’T LIKE WATCHING MY MATE BE NEARLY TACKLED TO THE GROUND. SHE COULD’VE BEEN INJURED YOU KNOW!”

“Oh piss off, Shiloh’s taken my tackles before you pint sized tyrant!”

Papyrus growls from the couch, and Velda shoots him a glare, but Sans is quicker to a retort than she expects, 

“COMING FROM A SPOILED BRAT SUCH AS YOURSELF, FORGIVE ME FOR NOT CARING WHAT YOU THINK!”

“You little-!” 

“I’m pregnant!” you shout above everyone stopping Velda in her tracks. You just want this fight to end, “Sans is upset because he’s territorial, and protective because I’m pregnant!” 

A deafening silence rings out through the room for a couple of tense moments before it’s filled with an uproar of Papa gleefully hugging you, Dad needing to sit down before he passes out, Velda bursting into tears, and Kody running over to group hug you with Papa. Poor Sans ends up stuck in the middle, and you can hear how he grumbles quietly at being smooshed. 

“My baby’s having a baby!” Papa cries, crushing you with his hug a little.

It takes a bit, but eventually another group family hug happens which even Papyrus joins in on. You can feel Sans’s irritation at being stuck in the middle of it, but you’re guessing that’s residual annoyance from earlier. When your family has finally settled, you all sit down where you explain why you accidentally shattered the glass, and why Sans and Papyrus tried to get you to put it down. They all think this is rather hilarious, and you just know you’ll never live this down. 

“I just can’t believe I’m going to be a grandfather! I’m not even 50 yet.” Papa beams, “I get to be a young, and cool Grandpapa.”

“With the body of an 80 year old.” Dad teases, making Papa huff. You chuckle, 

“You can still be the cool Grandpapa.” you reassure, “I’m glad you guys are so happy about this. I mean...I’ve stopped aging now.”

“Of course we’re happy, sweetpea!” Papa smiles, “I always wanted grandkids. I can’t wait to meet them!” 

“I can’t wait to see what they look like.” Kody chimes in, “Like are they gonna be some weird looking human/skeleton hybrid? No offense.” 

“SOME TAKEN.” Sans growls out, “AND NO, THEY’LL LOOK LIKE ME. THIS IS SHILOH’S JOINING BABY AFTER ALL, OR THAT’S WHAT THE MIDWIVES CALLED IT.”

“Joining baby?” Dad questions, and you nod before explaining how this baby was causing you to open up your magical channels, and keep them open. So, the baby would be mostly made of magic while still being a half blood which means they’ll be a skeleton.

“So, just a little skeleton? A baby version of Sans?” Kody grins, pointing at your soulmate, and you nod, 

“Yup.”

“That’s so fucking cool.”

“LANGUAGE.” Sans warns. Papa puts you back on track, 

“So, you saw midwives, sweetpea? Are you thinking of a home birth?”

You nod again, “Yup. I wanna have my baby at home where you can all come in, and out before delivery.”

“That’s a fantastic idea! I’d love to meet your midwives sometime beforehand.”

“Sure. They said I could bring whoever I want to the appointments.”

Papa beams hearing this, and just seems to get more and more excited as time goes on. Eventually though, Velda does clear her throat and everyone turns their attention to her. She’s looking at Sans who quirks a brow at her, 

“Sorry.”

“FOR?” he’s being such a shit, and you give him a look, but he won’t back down, 

“Calling you a pint sized tyrant, but seriously Sans you gotta loosen up, or Shiloh is gonna put you in timeout.”

“TIMEOUT?” Sans looks dubious as Dad snorts, and covers his mouth. Velda nods, 

“If we ever annoyed Shiloh as kids, she’d put Kody and I in timeout. She still does it to us as adults. If you keep mother henning, she’ll put you in one too.”

“I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT.” Sans scoffs, and Velda shrugs, 

“Your call.”

You will so put him in timeout if he gets any worse than this. Seriously, you can’t have him breathing down your neck anymore than he already is. However, you’ll keep your power of timeout a secret for now, and only use it if you have to. Hopefully you won’t, but who are you kidding, it’s Sans. Of course you’ll have to use it. 

With Velda’s apology the rest of the night went smoothly. Sans even eventually, and painfully apologized to Velda...well sort of. He never said the words “I’m sorry”, but he got real close! Your little family sat down, ate the meal Dad cooked, and enjoyed one another’s company. It was a great time, and you couldn’t be happier that your family was happy for you. 

On the way home however, you got asked a question you weren’t expecting, 

“hey shiloh, bro?” Papyrus calls from the backseat. You turn, and look at him while Sans keeps his eye lights on the road, but hums, “i was wondering if it would be possible for something.”

“WHAT’S THAT?” Sans asks, curiously. 

“i was wondering if...if i could be in the room when the baby is born?”

“THAT’S A DECISION FOR SHILOH. SHE’LL BE THE ONE GIVING BIRTH NOT ME.” 

Thanks Sans. Looking at the expression on Papyrus’s face, you can tell he thinks you’ll say no, and a sort of overwhelming disappointment. That’s a little curious for you, 

“Why do you wanna be in the room, Papy?” you ask, softly, and he answers without faltering, 

“cause i want the baby to recognize my soul signature like they will yours and sans. if i move back into the house i wanna help out, and if the baby isn’t wailing every time i hold them then that would probably be a good thing.”

“Recognize your soul signature?” you ask, confused.

“BABYBONES ARE ABLE TO LOCK ONTO THEIR PARENTS SOUL SIGNATURE AT BIRTH. THIS ALLOWS THEM TO TELL WHO THEIR MOTHER, AND FATHER ARE IMMEDIATELY SINCE OUR MAGIC IS WHAT MADE THEM. THIS IS INSTINCTUAL, AND AUTOMATIC FOR THEM. HOWEVER, IF A CLOSE FAMILY MEMBER IS NEARBY THEY CAN ALSO AFTER A FEW MINUTES LOCK ONTO THEIR SIGNATURE AS WELL. IT’S HONESTLY NOT A BAD IDEA PRINCESS SINCE BABYBONES ARE MOST COMFORTABLE, AND LESS LIKELY TO BE FUSSY IN THE PRESENCE OF A SOUL SIGNATURE THEY RECOGNIZE, BUT IT’S UP TO YOU.”

Oh, well that actually makes a lot of sense. You nod to Papyrus, “Yeah, you can be in the room.”

He perks up immediately, “really?”

“Yeah, of course. I want the baby to lock onto your signature too if that’s the case.”

You can tell both Sans and Papyrus are happy with your decision, and if you’re honest with yourself you’re not all that uncomfortable at the idea of having him be in the room. It might be a little weird, but Papyrus has seen you without a shirt, he’s seen you in the middle of having sex with Sans, he’d been there when you were the most scared you’ve ever been, and he’d been a big help. So, yeah he’s gained a little trust there. You’re only hoping he can keep gaining your trust in order to finally come home where he belongs.


	34. Cars Really Aren't Your Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cars really do hate you

I truly wasn't expecting a problem to arise today. Princess was at work despite me asking her to not work while pregnant. She claims she's fine that she's only 15 weeks pregnant, but while she's no longer shattering glass, she has yet to show any true manifestation of her magic. It was something that I know is making her nervous, and she's going to bring up with Carol at our appointment later this week. However, this isn't the problem that arose today. As I was getting ready to head out to another incident with another half blood going missing, I got a phone call.

"SANS." I answered in my normal fashion,

"i fucked up." 

It's my brother, and apparently he's fucked up somehow.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I sigh while grabbing my keys,

"i lost little buddy. i've been searching everywhere for hours, and i can't find him."

Little buddy? Who is...a sick realization hits me,

"YOU LOST HER DOG?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? SHE LOVES THAT CREATURE!" I stop to bark into my phone. Papyrus groans,

"fuck, i know okay! just come help me find him!"

"I'M AT WORK PAPYRUS, I CAN'T!" I'm starting to feel uneasy. The last thing I want to do is upset my Princess right now. I'm trying to make her pregnancy go smoothly, and having her calm is part of that. 

"i need help sans, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. he's gonna get hit by a car, or something!" 

I grind my teeth, and sigh, "I'LL TRY TO FIGURE IT OUT. GIVE ME SOME TIME, AND I'LL CALL YOU BACK."

"thanks bro." 

I hang up, and stand there in the middle of my office trying to think of what to do. The last thing I want to do is call Shiloh, and upset her with this so maybe I can appeal to Alphys to send one of the other guardsmen to the incident. Sighing again knowing that'll never work, I still head out to try anyway. 

**\----**

You're at work having some of your female coworkers coo over your little baby bump when you feel it. Sans's anxiety, and not normal work anxiety, something's bothering him. Making up an excuse to your coworkers, you head out back, and call Sans. He answers a little strangely,

"YOU NEED TO GIVE ME MORE TIME THAN THAT BROTHER."

Blinking, you can't stop the snort from coming out, "Sorry Sans, not Papyrus."

"PRINCESS!" he sounds shocked like he really hadn't expected your call, "IS THERE SOMETHING I CAN HELP YOU WITH? I'M A BIT BUSY." 

Hmm, "Yeah, I felt your anxiety, and was concerned. What's up?"

"NOTHING, I'M JUST STRESSED AT WORK." 

You never thought this day would come. Sans is lying to you. 

"Liar. I can't believe you're lying to me right now Sans." you pout, and he starts floundering,

"I-I'M NOT LYING! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?"

"Do you think I don't know the difference between work anxiety, and unusual anxiety by now? C'mon Sans, don't insult me, and just tell me what's going on." 

He sighs in defeat, making you smirk until he speaks again, 

"YOUR DOG IS MISSING." 

Your smile dies instantly, and you're clutching the phone tightly, 

"Crispin?! What happened? Where's Papyrus?"

"I DON'T FULLY KNOW. ALL I KNOW IS PAPYRUS CALLED ME UP ASKING FOR MY AID. ALTHOUGH, I'M HAVING TROUBLE LEAVING WORK." he grumbles. 

"You stay at work! I'm going. Bye Sans!"

"PRINCESS, WAI-!" 

You hang up the phone, and immediately go to your boss to tell him the situation. Thankfully, he himself has a dog, and you've only got an hour and a bit left on your shift so he lets you go early. The second your feet are able to hit the sidewalk, you're dialing up Papyrus,

"hello?"

"Where are you?" you ask, hurriedly,

"shiloh?...sans told you." he sighs. 

"Yes, now I'm gonna help. Where are you?" 

"the park where you used to walk little buddy. i like to walk him here since it’s familiar." 

"I'm on my way!" 

Hanging up on Papyrus, you start hurrying for the park he said he was at, and as you get closer you're a little concerned about finding him in such an expansive area. Apparently, Papyrus also thought of this since he's standing outside the entrance as you run up. 

"Hey!" you wave to him, "What happened? How'd he get out?"

He sighs through his nasal cavity, and lifts up the broken leash,

"i didn't realize it was ready to snap, and little buddy saw a squirrel-"

"Oh no, he loves chasing squirrels." 

"stars, does he ever. anyway, he saw the squirrel, and took off. the leash just snapped, and i've been looking ever since." 

"Well, I'm here now, and two people are better than one so let's go." 

Papyrus nods, and the two of you set off. Guaranteed the two of you look absolutely bonkers as you hurry around the park calling for Crispin, or Little Buddy in Papyrus’s case. You’re hoping people assume you’re looking for a dog since if they think you’re looking for a child the lack of caring from others is not encouraging. 

As you look for your little pug, Papyrus takes this opportunity to make some small talk. It’s not unwelcome, but you’re a little distracted at the moment.

“you’re starting to show.” he points out, and you absentmindedly run a hand down your small bump, 

“Yeah, Sans loves it. He likes to spend a little time each evening running his hands over it, or nuzzling his skull against it.”

Papyrus chuckles, “sounds like sans when he’s excited. he’s always had trouble controlling himself when he’s overly enthused about something.”

“I know.” you reply without thinking, “It’s one of my favourite things about him.” 

“you have favourite things about sans?”

“Well, sure. Wouldn’t most girlfriends have things they particularly love about their boyfriends?”

“i guess.” he shrugs, “...do you have favourite things about other people?”

“What do you mean?” you ask as you check through some bushes with no luck, 

“like...do you have favourite things about me?”

That makes you stop, and look at Papyrus. He doesn’t look upset, or conflicted like he would’ve just a few months ago. Now, he just genuinely looks curious. You nod, 

“Course. You’re my friend.”

He smiles this gentle smile at you before scratching his nasal ridge, 

"thanks shiloh." 

The two of you continue your search for your missing pug, but as time goes on you're starting to get a little discouraged. What if you never find him? 

"we'll find him." 

You startle, and turn to Papyrus who is giving you a firm look. He nods, and repeats himself,

"we'll find him." 

Suddenly feeling a little more optimistic, you return his firm look, and nod continuing onwards. Eventually, you come to the end of the park, and are on the sidewalk looking around. If he's nowhere in the park that means he's out on the streets somewhere, and that's the worst place for Crispin to be. 

Now you're really worried as you and Papyrus start heading down the street calling for Crispin, and asking passersby if they've seen a pug anywhere. You're having no luck so far, and your optimism is dimming. 

Papyrus places his hand on your shoulder drawing your attention back to him,

"sorry." 

"For?" you quirk a brow, and he gestures with the leash,

"losing little buddy. i've been trying so hard to earn your trust back, and this really isn't helping is it?"

"You didn't break the leash on purpose, Papyrus." you try to reassure him,

"no, but i should've replaced it before now." 

"Papyrus, I'm not mad at you for losing Crispin. It could've happened to anyone."

He looks like he doesn't quite believe you, but doesn't apologize again. Instead, he brings up an even worse topic right now,

"but you don't trust me right?" 

You halt in your tracks, and look at him incredulous, 

"Do you really think this is the right time for this Papyrus?" 

He runs his hand down the back of his skull, and gestures outwards, 

"when's the right time? it'll never be the right time so i'm doing it now. look, i've been trying shiloh, and you're not stupid, you know i've been hinting at wanting to come home, but you keep dodging it."

"Because I need to trust you Papyrus! You kissed me against my will right after I'd been terrified of being attacked by other men! You used to mean safety to me Papyrus, but then you did that, and what am I supposed to think now?" 

"that i made a shitty mistake in the heat of the moment! i'd never hurt you on purpose!" 

"And I suppose I should just believe that because you're in love with me, right? Would someone who loves another person do something like that Papyrus?" 

That had been low even for you, and it became evident when hurt flashed across Papyrus's face. Guilt welled in your chest, and you went to apologize to Papyrus only to stop when you hear a familiar bark. Whirling around, you smile in relief when you see Crispin on the other side of the road doing his little butt dance, and twirling in a circle as he excitedly looks at you. 

"Crispy!" you call out, and without thinking hurry to the crosswalk where you start to cross. 

You make it about halfway when you hear Papyrus call out,

"shiloh, look out!" 

Turning your head, you can see a car barreling towards you. There's no way you can get out of the way in time, and fear rips through you. All you can think of is Sans, and the unborn life you carry inside you. Just before the car hits however, you're suddenly shoved out of the way, and you find yourself falling onto the pavement hard. You scrape your hands landing, but are otherwise fine. 

To your horror though as you hit the ground, you hear the sickening sound of the car hitting someone else before screeching to a halt. On your hands, and knees, you look over your shoulder to see who got hit before crying out in alarm when you see Papyrus lying on the ground feet from the car. 

"Papyrus!" you scream, and stumble to your feet running over to him, "Papyrus!" you cry as you reach him. 

He's not moving, and you can see he's not in good shape. Two broken legs, a cracked skull that's spidering outwards, and multiple little cracks all over his face. While trying not to move him you press your hand to his face,

"Papy!" tears are falling down your cheeks, and pattering against his skull, but he doesn't react to this. 

Sniffing miserably, you pull your hand away, but furrow your brow when you feel something gritty underneath your fingertips. Glancing at your hand, you stare in horror at the shimmery dust on your fingers. This is from Papyrus. This means he's dying. 

"No! Oh, stars no! Papy, please don't die!" you wail gripping his hoodie in your fist tightly. He, of course, doesn't respond. 

You hear a slight whining off to the side, and look to see Crispin has trotted over. He’s dancing around you, and Papyrus whining loudly. You shush him as best you can while the driver of the car starts coming over,

"What were you doing in the middle of the road?!" he shouts at you, and you glare at him,

"If you're just going to shout at me then fuck off!" you snarl, and he looks incredulous,

"Excuse me? This is your fault! Don't be shouting at-" 

"Go away!" you snap at him, and his expression turns angry,

"Now, you listen here-" 

"Go," you take a deep breath, "AWAY!" you scream.

Suddenly, all around you appears a wall of bones making you shriek in surprise then turn to Papyrus, but he's still unconscious, and slowly dusting. That can only mean that...you did this. You made this dome of bones. While any other time this would make you feel giddy, and elated that your magic has finally manifested properly, you're too preoccupied with Papyrus dusting to care. 

There's no way you'll make it to the hospital in time. What can you do? There has to be something you can do! This can't be happening. Sobbing, you lightly press your forehead to his shoulder,

"Please, don't die." you whimper, "Not after I said something so mean to you! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it Papy!" you wail into his shoulder, “Why’d you do it Papyrus? Why’d you push me out of the way? Were you that desperate to show me that I could trust you again? You stupid idiot!” you’re blubbering, pathetically, "Please! Papyrus, if you die you can’t come home!" your voice starts to fade as you realize that you truly do want him to come home. You don’t know what that blustering from before had been about, or why you’d been so nervous to have him come home. Papyrus has been nothing but trustworthy since that night. Giving you space after you asked for it, staying away, waiting for you to come to him, seeking some sort of help for his issues. He’s done everything he can, and you’ve just sat here denying him the right to come home. You scrunch your eyes tight, and whimper out miserably, "I want you to come home Papy..." 

Thoughts of what you can do to save him runs through your mind, but you come up with nothing until finally it hits you. 

Toriel told you that you would be able to do mostly what Sans can do. He can heal. Maybe you can too? Praying for that to be the case you place your hands on Papyrus's chest, and feel sick when you can tell that some of his ribs are broken too. Swallowing thickly, you close your eyes, and dig deep into your soul. Please, please let this work. 

You don't know how healing magic works, but all you're thinking of is making Papyrus better while digging up your magic. You're astonished when this works, but not in the way you expected. Whenever Sans healed you it seemed easy, and natural. You're now understanding that was only the case because you were soulmates. Healing was so much more complicated than you ever realized. 

For the time you're healing, your soul is connected to Papyrus's. Your magic comes from your soul, and when healing you're using it on the other person's soul. So, the two souls in question connect. It's an odd sensation to feel his emotions like you do Sans for a short period of time. You feel his anxiety, his overwhelming want to return home, his fear, his love for Sans, and his love for you. 

It's almost a little more than you can bear, but you hold it together trying to take deep breaths to keep yourself steady despite the shake to your hands, and the tears dripping from your chin. You can hear all the sickening cracks as his bones start snapping back into place. You're starting to feel exhausted like you're about to pass out, but you don't stop. If you do you're afraid he'll die. It's not until you feel a bony hand wrap around your wrist that you open your eyes. 

Papyrus is looking up at you in alarm,

"stop!" 

Shakily, you stop healing, and you can see your hands are trembling violently. Papyrus takes both as he looks around at the wall of bones,

"did you do this?" he asks breathily, and you nod shaking,

"Yeah...you okay?" you ask tiredly, and he blinks giving himself a once over,

"i think so. did...did you heal me?" 

You nod your eyelids drooping, "I'm so...tired." 

"was it okay for you to output so much magic shiloh while you're pregnant?" 

"M'not supposed to." you mumble out, "But, you were dying." 

"you should've just let me! what if something happens to the baby?"

"Sans, and I'll try again." you reach out, and clutch his hoodie, "Papy…" he places his hand over yours,

"yeah?" 

"I want you to come home now." you lean against him, and he holds you tightly, "Come home, please." 

"you...you sure?" 

"Yeah. Come home." 

Papyrus brushes some of your hair out of your eyes,

"we'll discuss that later. right now i'm gonna get you to a doctor." 

"Call Carol." you mumble, handing him your phone, nearly dropping it, "S'My midwife." 

Papyrus takes your phone, and you can hear him start talking to someone, but everything seems sort of fuzzy. You can see Crispin sitting nearby, and you sluggishly reach for him. He lolls his tongue out excitedly, and hurries for your outstretched hand giving first some kisses then butting his head against your hand. Smiling goofily in your exhaustion, you try, and give him some scratches behind the ears. He loves those. 

"kay shiloh, i'm gonna get you to your midwife." Papyrus startles you, and brings your attention to him, "she said to get you to her as soon as possible. i don't know if shortcutting is a good idea, but it's the only plan i have right now." he adjusts you in his arms, and calls for Crispin, "c'mere little buddy!" 

Crispin hurries over, and Papyrus awkwardly ties the broken leash to him so he can't get away again. Then he murmurs,

"shiloh, can you dismiss the bone dome?" 

"I dunno how." your voice is slurring a little. 

"just will it away. magic is a lot more simple than you realize. just tell your soul, and your magic that you want the dome gone."

"Will you call me sweetheart again?" he stiffens a little, "I missed you. I was so sad when you moved out. Cried for days. Did Sans tell you?" you apparently have no filter right now so that'll be embarrassing later, "You're my best friend, and I love you." 

"i...i love you too." in your hazy state, you can't quite realize his love might be different from yours, "but that bone dome sweetheart, can you get rid of it?" 

"Mmkay." 

Still smiling goofily, you do as he asks, and after a few minutes the wall disappears. Noise immediately assaults your ears, and it's bright making you scrunch your eyes before groaning. You shove your face into Papyrus's hoodie to try, and block it out.

"You! You were hurt, I hit you with my car!" 

It's the jerk from before. Papyrus talks to him thankfully,

"yeah, i'm fine. she fixed me up, so you can go about your merry way now." 

"What is she?" the guy sounds a little frightened, or disgusted, "She made that dome. Is she some kinda freak, or-"

"she's perfect!" Papyrus snaps, "she's just a mage learning her magic! you need to get used to it, you idiot since a lot of humans are pairing off with monsters! now we're leaving, so bye."

Papyrus lifts you up, and you oh so helpfully call out wee as he does. You can hear Papyrus snort, and a smile graces his skull as he moves away. The guy who hit Papyrus is yelling something at the two of you, but neither of you really care as your tall friend finds a secluded alleyway. He walks down it, and the next thing you know you feel his magic. This definitely feels different from the last time he teleported with you. For one his magic touching yours is the oddest feeling, but you instantly know he means you no harm, and it settles you. You close your eyes. 

This time you don't get that vertigo feeling at all so when you hear Papyrus talking to the receptionist moments later, you're surprised, but find you can't open your eyes just yet. There's a bit more walking with him carrying you, and you can hear Carol and Janet talking to Papyrus, but everything seems so far away as you slowly drift away into a sea of black. 

**\----**

I'm just finishing up with the missing half blood’s parents when I get a phone call. I check my caller ID, and see it's Papyrus so I wait until I'm completely finished before finding a secluded area, and calling him back. He answers quickly,

"bro, where are you?"

"WORKING." I furrow my brow. Papyrus sounds worried, "WHY? WHAT'S WRONG?" 

"...i'm so sorry, sans. i woulda stopped her if i could, but-"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" I clutch my phone tightly, and with a sick realization I notice I can't feel Shiloh's emotions right now which means she's either unconscious, or sleeping, "PLEASE TELL ME SHE'S ALRIGHT!" 

"she is, but…" 

"BUT?!" I nearly shout into the phone,

"there was an accident...i got hit by a car," I want to vomit right now my anxiety is through the roof, "and you know i only got 1HP bro. i was dusting, and she somehow pulled healing magic out her butt to save me. the only problem is she used way too much magic to do so." 

The baby. My soul sinks, and I find my body sinking with it to the ground as I lean against the building,

"SHE LOST THE BABY?" I ask, sounding wretchedly miserable. 

"no, not yet anyway." My soul speeds up, "we're at the midwives now, and they're giving her a sort of magical infusion to help wake her back up. they said your magic will probably wake her faster."

"COME GET ME!" I growl immediately into the phone before giving my location. 

In the next moment, Papyrus blips in beside me, and I hang up before getting a good look at him,

"WELL, SHE DID A GOOD JOB." 

"she did, yeah." Papyrus offers me his hand, and I take it, "she made a bone dome too." 

I blink in surprise, "REALLY?" 

He chuckles, "yeah, it was a real good one too. all the bones the same length, and width. you'd have been so proud if ya saw it." 

I am proud even without seeing it. A bone wall is difficult, and to do one so perfectly on the first try is fantastic. She truly was meant to be a mage. I shut my sockets as my brother teleports us, and the moment his hand leaves mine they're open again. Now, I'm on a mission to find my princess, and be by her side.

Papyrus leads me hurriedly through the clinic to the room Shiloh is in where I find her lying on the bed looking like she's sleeping. Carol, and Janet are nearby as well as Shiloh’s dog who is napping on a chair. Both women look at me as I enter, and Carol smiles,

"Hello Sans. Here to help us wake sleeping beauty?" 

"OBVIOUSLY." I'm not in the mood for pleasantries as I go to take my princess's hand. Janet grabs my wrist stopping me, and I nearly snarl at her until she squeaks,

"N-Not there." she moves my hand until it rests on Shiloh's slightly swollen abdomen, "H-Here. Put the magic h-here." 

I don't even question her, and just do as she asks. Calling forth as much magic as I can I push it towards the baby since that seems to be what they want me to do. They watch intently while Papyrus stands off to the side out of the way until we finally hear her take a deep breath through her nose as she wakes. I turn my gaze towards her face, and find her blearily looking at me. She smiles,

"Hey baby. What're you doing here?" 

"He's saving the day." Carol chuckles coming around to take her pulse. Shiloh beams at me sleepily,

"Course he is. He's my superhero." 

I flush at her words as a swell of pride rises in my chest. She doesn't know, but when she calls me her superhero I feel like I can do anything. It's the most confidence boosting thing she can do for me. 

Carol pats her hand after a moment, "Pulse is good, and you're awake which is also good! Now, remember what I said about overusing magic?" she turns stern, and it's as if a lightbulb goes off in Shiloh's head,

"Papyrus!" she cries out, and starts trying to sit up. Carol tries to stop her, "Papyrus!" 

My brother hurries over, and once Shiloh sees him she calms down, her hand shooting out to grab his sleeve,

"I'm so sorry!" she bursts into tears, and all I want to do is make this better for her, but I know it’s my brother that needs to reassure her right now, so I stay put, "You got hit, and it was all my fault!"

Papyrus removes her hand from his sleeve, and I nearly scowl thinking he was going to drop her hand, but he instead takes it, holding her hand tightly,

"shh, it's fine. i'm fine." 

"No it's not! We were fighting right before it happened, and you almost died! Papy, I touched your face, and when I pulled my hand back it was covered in dust!" 

I feel like I might pass out as I sway on my feet a little. Papyrus...was dusting. My baby brother nearly died today. The thought of living my life without him is something I don’t ever wish to think about, or experience. I know she shouldn’t have, but I’m so grateful to my Princess right now for saving his life. 

"but i didn't die. you fixed me." Papyrus reassures with a grin. Shiloh sniffs miserably then says something I'd longed to hear her say,

"I just want you to come home now." she hiccoughs, "Please come home, Papy." 

My brother's face softens, "yeah, course i will. been wanting to come home for a long while now." 

"Good." she nods firmly, wiping her tears with her other hand. Carol smiles again,

"I'm glad that's all been worked out for you, and I'm glad you seem to be doing good and are coherent Shiloh. I know you were supposed to come in for an appointment later this week for an ultrasound, but I'm going to do it today just to check on the little one. Alright?" 

Shiloh nods, "Yeah, of course." 

Carol and Janet start moving around so I also move myself to stand near Shiloh's head with Papyrus standing just a little behind me. I take my princess's hand from my brother, and hold it tight as the two women set up. Once they’re done, they ask Shiloh to lift up her shirt to just under her breasts, and to relax. She does as she's told, and Carol gives a warning before squirting some type of gel onto her stomach. Shiloh hisses,

"Oof, that's cold." 

Carol chuckles, "Sorry. Now, Janet will be doing the ultrasound, and it's a bit different than the one we use on human infants since it'll also pick up the baby's magical output. With luck your baby's magical output will be right where it needs to be despite the amount of magic you used earlier." 

Shiloh nods, and Janet takes this as her cue to begin. Using the transducer she moves it about on Shiloh's abdomen as the screen lights up showing at first just grey, and black static until she finds them. When she does my breath catches. 

There on that screen is an image of my child. Our child. They're so small, and delicate, but they're ours. I can see their whole skeleton even though a lot of the bones appear to be fused together when they shouldn't be. I assume with more growth they'll separate. I'm just so in awe as I stare up at them, and even though I know nothing about them, not how they'll be, or what things they'll like, I'm just so undeniably, irrefutably in love. From the second I saw our baby, I felt a love I didn't know existed. This is my child, and I will always be there to protect them. I'm so lost in these thoughts that I don't even hear Shiloh speaking until she's physically shaking me,

"Sans!" 

I blink a little startled, and look at her. She's giving me this soft look, and murmurs,

"You're crying."

My hand shoots up to my face, and sure enough tears are on my glove as I pull it away. Feeling my cheeks warm considerably, I rub my sockets furiously, and sniff to compose myself. 

“I’M FINE.” 

I grit my teeth as I hear Papyrus chuckle behind me. Why did I want him to come home again? 

“IT’S JUST DIFFERENT SEEING THEM IN PERSON.” I mutter knowing my cheeks are like a neon sign right now. 

“Her.” Janet squeaks, instantly pulling all our attention. 

“What?” Shiloh asks quickly, and Janet looks at her with a nervous smile, 

“H-Her. It’s a girl.”

Carol smiles, “Well, that’s that. Janet’s never been wrong with a half blood’s gender before, so I don’t see why she’d be wrong this time. Besides, I can also see the pelvis from here, and despite it being barely developed I can see the inlets shape, and it’s too round to be male.”

Shiloh’s practically vibrating on the bed, she’s so excited, “A girl!” she shakes my hand, “We’re having a girl! A daughter!”

A daughter. I stare at the screen. This is my daughter, my little girl...my little princess. I don’t bother stopping the tears that fall this time, and instead scrunch my face up, pressing my unoccupied fist to between my sockets as I take a shaky gulp of air. Shiloh shakes my hand again, 

“Maris! Sans, her name is Maris. You promised!”

That pulls a laugh out of me, and I turn to press my forehead to hers, “THAT I DID. THAT’S OUR BEAUTIFUL MARIS UP ON THAT SCREEN.”

She giggles cupping my cheek so filled with joy that it overflows to me, and adds to mine. 

“What a pretty name!” Carol coos, and Shiloh beams,

“Her uncle picked it.” and she turns to look at Papyrus who seems pretty freaking touched by this moment. 

“i just...i just picked it at random.” he mumbles, flushing purple. 

“Still the name you picked Paps, and now it’s your niece’s name.” Shiloh laughs, her giddiness getting the better of her. 

My brother rubs the back of his neck slightly embarrassed, and while I’m enjoying his discomfort probably a little too much it’s put to an end by Janet when she speaks again,

“M-Magic output is good. N-No cause for alarm.” 

A tremendous weight lifts off my shoulders at those words. Shiloh seems to be feeling the same as she sighs loudly, 

“I didn’t hurt her?”

“N-No.”

“Thank god.” her head falls back onto the bed, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“I TAKE IT YOU WERE A LITTLE WORRIED.” I chuckle, and she scoffs at me, 

“And you weren’t? C’mon if you physically could, you woulda been shitting your pants.”

“LANGUAGE, AND REVOLTING. I ASSURE YOU, I WOULD’VE DONE NO SUCH THING.”

“It’s an expression Sans. It means you were scared.” she chuckles before turning to Carol, “So she’s growing alright?”

“She looks perfect to me.”

“OF COURSE SHE’S PERFECT.” I answer with a huff, “SHE’S MY DAUGHTER.”

Carol and Janet share a look before chuckling. I don’t bother to ask them what that meant. Papyrus on the other hand seems to get it without asking, 

“i dread when maris brings a date home to meet you bro.”

“NONSENSE. I’M A PERFECTLY REASONABLE MONSTER.”

“so you’ll let her date whoever?”

“I SAID REASONABLE PAPYRUS, NOT INSANE.”

Now they’re all laughing, and I huff pretty intent on ignoring them as I stare at the screen showing my perfect little daughter. I hope she gets her mother’s skull shape, and doesn’t have to live her life with others pointing out how chubby her cheeks are like I do, but I know that no matter what she looks like, she’s going to be the most beautiful baby this world has ever seen. She’s mine. Mine and Shiloh’s. The perfect embodiment, and symbol of the love we share. 

This little infant who hasn’t even been born yet doesn’t even know how lucky she is. She’s so loved already. By me, her mother, and her uncle, not to mention all of Shiloh’s family, our friends. This little girl will have a life filled with love and happiness here on the surface instead of in the dank, dark of the Underground fearing for her life each day, and fighting for the right to stay alive. My soul feels light, warm, and filled with elation that I can give my daughter the childhood I wish Papyrus and I could’ve had. I can’t wait for her to be here and in my arms. My perfect little princess. 


	35. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day at the beach.

"I said no Hannah." you groan loudly as you hunt in your kitchen for a snack. 

Your friend groans back from the phone you've put on speaker,

"C'mon Shiloh! We haven't gone once this summer!"

You finally find the chips you'd hidden, and grab the bag, happily opening them to stuff a few in your mouth. 

"Maybe cause I'm fat?" 

Hannah tsks, "You're not fat, girl, you're pregnant." 

You hum, and take a seat on one of the stools to snack while continuing to talk to your friend,

"Still not going to the beach, Hannah." 

"Pleaaaase!" she whines loudly before starting to just say please over, and over. 

Rolling your eyes, you lay your head down on the counter, and continue to eat your chips while waiting for her to finish. During this time Sans, and Papyrus (who recently moved back in) come investigating. Papyrus takes a seat beside you on the side your head is facing, and gives you an amused look while Sans grabs the bag of chips from you causing you to make a disgruntled noise as he hands you an apple. This guy is seriously headed for a timeout if he keeps policing what you eat. Hannah must hear your noise since she stops saying please, and tries another tactic,

"C'mon Shiloh! Just bring Sans, and the two of you can be grumpy together." 

Sans throws the phone a scathing glance somewhat proving Hannah’s point, but continues to move about the kitchen to probably cook you a meal. 

"I'm not going, Hannah. Not with all you skinny bitches."

"Lulu isn't skinny." she tries. How dare she!

"Hey, Lulu is pudgy, and adorable! Don't slander her, she looks fabulous in a bikini!" 

Both Sans, and Papyrus are giving you a weird look as you point at your phone in an accusatory manner. 

"I wasn't saying that, but seriously Shy no one will say anything to you! Let's just go to the beach. C'mon!" 

"No. I'm almost 5 months pregnant, and bigger than I normally should be at this stage in a pregnancy. I'm fat and gross, and there's no way you're getting me to a beach where I open myself up to having people call me fat!"

Sans stops cooking, and gives you a look finally speaking, 

"YOU ARE NOT FAT, AND GROSS. YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL." 

Hannah finally realizes that at least Sans is here, "Oh, hi Sans. Did you by any chance hear my grumpy comment?" 

"YES, HUMAN." Sans sighs, and Hannah seems to take that in stride,

"Cool, well, anyway you should listen to Sans, Shiloh. You're pregnant, and it's beautiful. Please come to the beach with all of us!" 

You whine a little, "I only have my old swimsuits!" you try.

"Then wear one of your skimpy ass bikinis you love so much, and put a t-shirt on!"

There's no way you're getting out of this. Hannah will badger you until you finally say yes. You sigh,

"I don't love skimpy bikinis." you joke, and she cackles on the other end,

"Yes, you do! Remember the year before last? When we went to the beach, and you got two guys to walk into things cause they were so busy checking you out? Man, you were proud." 

"A testament to my once rocking hot beach bod." you sigh, sadly. 

"Not to mention we didn't even go to the beach last year because you were so up your butt about Sans it wasn't even funny." 

You sputter, and start reaching for your phone, but Papyrus is quicker. He grabs your phone, holding it away from you,

"oooh, gossip. spill the tea sis." he cackles, and Hannah laughs,

"Hey Papyrus! Well, this was before they got together. Seriously, for a few weeks this girl here was texting me every other day whining about not knowing if she liked Sans, or not when it was obvious she did." Sans is listening intently with the smuggest smirk on his face. Hannah then pitches her voice up apparently imitating you, "I just don't know Hannah! He's so cool, and fun. We always have fun together, and he makes me laugh! Not to mention he's really fucking ho-"

"I'll go to the beach!" you screech, reaching for the phone still, "I'll go just quit it!" you whine at the end.

"Yay, awesome!" Hannah cheers, "I'll set up a day, and let you know!"

"Can't wait." you huff sarcastically as Papyrus finally hands you your phone. 

After saying your goodbyes to Hannah with her particularly excited at the end, you hang up, and glare at Papyrus who is snickering in his seat. 

"Shut up." you grumble, and he cackles,

"oooh, sans is soooo cool!' he teases, pitching his voice upwards to tease you. The slight nasal quality to his voice makes it terrible. 

"I'm being bullied!" you cry dramatically in an obviously fake way, "You can't bully me I'm pregnant, and emotional." 

"pfft, no you're not. haven't seen you get upset since i got hit by the car." 

"Paps?" he hums to show he's listening, "Remember yesterday when you pointed out my socks didn't match, and I disappeared for a few hours?"

"yeah?"

"I was bawling my eyes out in the bathroom." 

Papyrus stares at you for a moment before guffawing, and finally leaning over the counter as he laughs. Sans on the other hand doesn't find it funny,

"DID YOU REALLY?" 

You nod, "Yup, sure did, and don't think you're exempt from the making me cry over stupid shit." you wag a finger at him, and his sockets widen, "Two days ago I wanted to take a nap, and you were washing the comforter, so I cried about it." 

"I WOULD'VE GOTTEN YOU ANOTHER COMFORTER!" Sans looks so confused, and slightly incredulous, "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CRY ABOUT IT!" 

"I wanted that one though." you shrug, and he just seems so stunned it makes you laugh, "Sans this is normal. Pregnant women can be emotional over dumb things."

"THAT DOESN'T SEEM NORMAL." he huffs, continuing to cook.

“No, what isn’t normal is you snatching food out of my hand every time I’m in here.” you rest your arms on the counter, and quirk a brow. Now he’s scoffing, 

“OF COURSE THAT’S NORMAL. YOU NEED TO EAT HEALTHY FOODS, NOT JUNK. REMEMBER YOU’RE NOT JUST EATING FOR YOURSELF, BUT YOU’RE EATING FOR MARIS. OUR LITTLE PRINCESS DESERVES THE BEST.”

“Why do I get the feeling our daughter will be the most spoiled child on the planet?”

“cause she will be.” Papyrus has finally finished cackling, and is sitting back up, “between me, you, and sans she’s gonna be spoiled rotten. not to mention papa thom.” 

You give him a smirk, “Papa Thom?”

He shrugs, “he told me to call him that the last time we were over. he said all your friends call him that.”

“They actually do, that’s true.” you turn to Sans, “Did he tell you to call him Papa Thom too?”

“YES.”

“Are you going to?”

“NO.”

Thought so. You chuckle softly, and sit back to wait patiently for Sans to finish cooking your meal. 

**\----**

A few days later, and you’re begrudgingly getting ready for the beach. You’d managed to rope Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Chara, Toriel, and surprisingly Asgore into coming. Apparently, you just have the power to sway many monsters into going to the beach. Except Asgore. Papyrus asked him.

You’re currently standing in front of a full length mirror in your bedroom wearing one of your swimsuits, and feeling very awkward. You’d been telling the truth when you’d said you have no one piece suits. So, here you are in your least revealing two piece. It’s a cute blue bikini you haven’t worn in ages but luckily fits even with your breasts getting larger. Sighing as you look at yourself, you turn to the side, and smooth your hand down your swollen stomach feeling very self conscious. 

Somehow, you’re so absorbed in just how self conscious you are that you miss Sans coming up behind you even though you’re looking in a mirror. It’s not until he snakes his hands around you, resting his hands right on your belly that you notice him, and startle slightly. He rubs his thumbs up, and down before purring behind you,

“SO BEAUTIFUL.” his voice, soft. 

Feeling thankful for him, you turn your head slightly, and kiss his forehead murmuring a thank you. He moves around until he’s facing you, and the entire time he’s moving he doesn’t remove his hands from your stomach. 

“I MEAN IT. YOU’RE SO BEAUTIFUL. I WOULDN’T CHANGE A THING.”

“Even how big I’ve gotten?” you mutter, miserably. He suddenly yanks you towards him, but the bump does get in the way a bit. Sans doesn’t seem to mind as he growls, 

“ESPECIALLY NOT THAT. YOU’RE CARRYING MY BABY, MY CHILD. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SEXY THAT IS.”

He’s somehow gotten you to smile, and goofily at that, “Really?”

“REALLY.” 

You sigh still smile, “Alright, I believe you. Now, c’mon we should hurry up, or we’ll be late.”

“AFTER YOU.” he lets you go to gesture towards the door. 

Before you move, you first lean down, and give him a sweet kiss which makes him hum happily then grab a t-shirt, shrugging it on. This actually makes you feel a lot better, and the two of you head out to meet Papyrus downstairs so the three of you can leave for the beach.

Both Sans, and Papyrus are wearing swimming trunks plus a shirt. Sans’s shirt is a white cotton short sleeve button up shirt that he’s left unbuttoned, and his trunks are just a simple black. Papyrus on the other hand is wearing a yellow tank top with the words “Resting Beach Face” on it with the picture of some sunglasses, and his trunks are in one word adorable. They’re this peach color, and covered in images of both whole peaches as well as halved peaches. It actually makes you laugh. The two brothers couldn’t be more polar opposites to each other right now. Sans with his lack of any coloring, and Papyrus’s being bright as hell. 

The two of them ask you what’s so funny, but you brush them off, and tell them not to worry about it before ushering them out the door alongside Crispin. It was apparently decided at the last minute that your small pug would be coming since he was picked up by Papyrus who claimed “little buddy deserves a day at the beach too”. You didn’t really care to say no to him, so along comes your little pug who you’re more than happy to have home with you again. 

The drive to the beach is actually really nice. It’s a bright sunny day, and warm with a nice breeze. Perfect beach weather. The drive ended up mostly being you, and Papyrus joking about while Sans tsked, or made noises of disgust at your antics. So, nothing new, and it only spurred you, and Papyrus on since the two of you always enjoyed getting a rise out of Sans. 

Arriving at the beach you find that you are the last ones to arrive, or so it seems as you take Crispin on his leash while Sans, and Papyrus lug everything else. You had offered to take more than the dog, but Sans refused to let you help. He really does seem to think you’ll break, and is getting dangerously close to a timeout if he asks you to let him help you down another set of stairs. You get that the stairs down to the beach is this wooden rickety thing, but you know your way around a set of stairs. You’re not a moron. 

Your little group easily finds the others. It’s not hard when there’s an over six foot yellow dinosaur monster with a penchant for being exuberant. You’re extremely gleeful when you spot Toriel standing, and talking to Asgore while Chara seems to be playing in the water while Undyne stands nearby whose hair is actually in a different style for once. Instead of that bun she normally puts it in, she's braided it, and has actual pieces falling into her face. It's cute.

Your friends are set up beside them, and you can see Hannah talking to Alphys with Rachel standing beside her. Gil, and Luke are chit-chatting while sitting on their towels while Lulu, and Daisy happily stand nearby chatting. You wave as you approach catching Lulu's attention who motions towards you,

"Hey skinny bitches." you call out as you get close, "The pregnancy express has arrived, and is not allowed to carry anything, or go down stairs by herself, or else Sans has a hernia despite having no internal organs." 

Gil and Luke snicker while Daisy as she always does coos, and runs over,

"Hi Shy!" she calls back as you stop, and wait for her, "Let me touch your belly!" she squeals her hands already there with her giggling slightly. 

Lulu has come over, and placed her hands on your belly too. It's one of those moments apparently. 

"Hey Daisy, hey Lulu. Have you guys been here long, or…?" 

"Nah, we just got here a little bit ago." Lulu reassures, taking her hands back as Sans and Papyrus pass you to set up beside Luke and Gil. 

Alphys has moved away from Hannah to go to Sans, so Hannah and Rachel come over now to also give your belly a pat. 

"Have you felt her move yet?" Rachel asks excitedly, and you nod,

"I can feel it from time to time, but it's like flutters in my belly. You guys can't feel it yet, but from the way she's growing you probably will soon." you explain, "Carol says she's about a month more developed than a normal human baby would be at this point." 

"Meaning?" Hannah asks, taking her hand back,

"Meaning that I'm about 19 weeks pregnant, but it's like I'm around 23-24 weeks." you smooth your hand down under your belly to press your shirt to you, "It's why I'm bigger than normal for this time."

"Does that mean she'll be born early?" Lulu asks tilting her head, and you shrug,

"No idea. Carol says she still can't say. Maybe Maris will spend a month, or two just gathering magic before coming out. It's happened before, so she can't give me an exact due date."

"Well, you're just adorable Shiloh." Daisy coos, "You're so cute all pregnant like this." 

You snort, "I don't feel so cute, but thanks Daisy."

"You should listen to your friend my dear. You are quite adorable." 

You beam at the familiar voice, "Hey Toriel!"

The monster monarch has made her way over to you since it seems Asgore is now chatting with Papyrus. 

"Hello, my dear." she greets you back as your friends move away to probably give Toriel a bit of a berth. Sometimes you have to remember that Toriel isn't as nice to others as she is with you, "How have you been feeling lately?"

"Pretty good. My magic's finally manifested completely, not that Sans will let me practice it. If I even try, I get the death glare, and a lecture." 

She chuckles before giving your chin a motherly squeeze, "We will just have to fix that the next time we get lunch." she murmurs in a conspiratorial way making you grin.

The two of you move to join the others, and you take a seat under a beach umbrella Sans has set up with him sitting beside you, his femur pressed against your thigh. Papyrus comes over to grab Crispin from you, picking him up, and taking him to sit down in the sand probably for a nap. You’d planned to just sit, and enjoy the sunny day, but it looks like Chara has other plans as he runs up to you. 

"Come play with me!" he laughs, grabbing your hands with his wet ones, "The water is so nice! C'mon!" 

Figuring what the hell, you stand up with Chara giving you a tug, but you can already feel Sans's apprehension before you're even standing. Clicking your tongue, you turn to him ready, and you're not disappointed,

"ARE YOU SURE THAT'S WISE?" 

"Sans, I can swim. It's fine. Actually, swimming while pregnant is a good activity. Helps relieve that extra weight." you grin smugly at him, and he huffs, but doesn't stop you again. 

Instead, he pulls out a book from his bag, and you soften when you see it's an expectant father's book. Sans has been reading these like crazy. He knows only half the information may even be applicable since you're a human, and he's a monster, but he reads them anyway. When you asked him about it, he said it made him feel useful. That since he's not carrying the baby this is how he could help. That ended up opening some fun doors of you learning that all skeleton monsters can carry a baby whether male, or female. Depending on how much labour, and delivery hurts, maybe Sans can carry the next baby. That'd be interesting.

Since Sans has huffily shoved his nasal ridge into his book, you turn to follow Chara to the water. As you approach, you wave to Undyne, and Alphys, the dinosaur monster having gone to stand with her mate after talking to Sans. Both give you a grin with Alphys's taking on a cheeky quality,

"Hey punk, wanna freak Sans out?" 

You tilt your head, "How?" 

She chuckles in a way that makes you nervous, "Just watch dweeb." she then turns to Undyne, "You up for it, babe?" 

Undyne shifts her weight, "I suppose so my darling. If this makes you happy."

"It will!" she cackles. 

Undyne smirks, and you watch as she heads out into the water before diving in completely. She doesn't resurface, and at first you're freaked out thinking she's drowning then remember, fish monster. Duh, she can breathe underwater. 

"Okay, so Undyne went into the water. How does this freak out Sans?" 

Alphys gives you a sinister smile making you regret your question,

"Like this!" she suddenly lifts you up, and you shriek loudly,

"Alphys!?" 

You can already see people getting on their feet with Sans already dashing towards you having thrown his book without a care,

"ALPHYS, DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE!!" he screeches, but it's too late. 

Alphys fucking power throws you like a goddamn javelin toward the ocean. You're screaming the entire time, and you swear you feel Papyrus's teleportation magic surrounding you for a minute before feeling two arms grab you before hitting the water. Slightly stunned, you shakily look to find it's Undyne who caught you. She gives you a smirk before setting you into the water which comes up to your chest, and is a little cool, but not bad.

"I think I nearly died of a heart attack just now." your voice shakes a little. Undyne chuckles,

"Did you think Alphys would toss you while pregnant with no safety net?" 

"I mean...no actually. No, you're right. Alphys wouldn't do that to me." you nod firmly, feeling a bit better. Undyne nods back, and motions to shore,

"We better head in before your mate loses his head." 

Glancing towards shore, you can see Sans screaming at Alphys who doesn't seem all that perturbed by it. All your friends are at the water's edge, and you can see Gil wading out with Papyrus towards you. Concerned about Crispin, you find him on his leash with Hannah holding it as he barks at the water. Relieved, you and Undyne start moving towards them, and once near them Gil speeds up a bit so he can grab your arms,

"You okay?" he asks quickly, and worriedly. You nod,

"I'm fine. I mean I didn't expect Alphys to yeet me towards the ocean, but Undyne caught me, and if she didn't Papy would've." you glance towards the taller skeleton brother who has made it to you, "You almost shortcutted to me didn't you?"

"felt that didja?" he checks you over, "yeah, thought you were gonna hit the water too hard, but the second i saw dyne resurface i stopped it. sans ain't happy though, so prepare for his freakout." 

"She knows." Undyne points to shore, "She can hear him from here. We all can unless you're deaf."

"you and al might think this funny dyne, but imagine if sans threw you like that while you were pregnant. you think al would be in a forgiving mood?" 

She hums, "Fair point." 

Now with Gil on one side, and Papyrus on the other your little group heads for shore again. When you're about thigh deep, Sans comes hurrying out to meet you looking anxious which you can feel as it hammers in your chest. 

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" he asks with a distressing gaze, "IS MARIS ALRIGHT?!" 

"We're both fine Sans." you take his hands, and place them on your wet belly above the t-shirt, "We're perfectly fine." 

He squeezes gently still looking distressed as he takes your hand, and starts taking you back to shore. As you're finally getting back to dry land Undyne heads for Alphys while Sans, Papyrus and Gil just get you out of the water. Once he's sure you're safe, he rounds on Alphys again,

"DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" he roars, "THIS IS MY FAMILY YOU'RE MESSING WITH! MY MATE, AND MY BABY! WHAT IF SHE'D BEEN HURT? WHAT IF SHE LOST THE BABY?" 

Alphys rolls her good eye, and juts her hip while placing her hands there, 

"You think I'd toss her into the ocean without a safety net dweeb? She wasn't in any real danger." 

Sans is shaking in his rage, "IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING THAT THREATENS MY MATE, OR MY UNBORN CHILD AGAIN, I'LL-" 

"You'll what?" Alphys's smile dies as she cuts him off.

Papyrus realizing this might get ugly grabs your upper arm along with Gil's pulling you both back to a more safe distance. Sans snarls loudly, but says nothing. Alphys curls her own lip into a snarl, and you're worried this might actually turn into a fight despite you being unharmed. 

"Or he may just kill you Captain." 

Everyone turns to look at Toriel who has come over with Chara at her side. The child runs to you giving you a hug while Toriel follows to give your chin a squeeze. She then looks at Alphys,

"And he would have every right to. I understand that this was a joke meant to rile up the Lieutenant, but it went a little far Captain." 

Asgore's walked over now, but says nothing as Toriel continues,

"Dear Shiloh could have been hurt, or the baby could have been put into distress. As someone who has lost a child, I do not wish it upon someone I care for." 

Everyone silences. Sans's fire has died, and Alphys can't even look at Toriel right now. The Queen nods before looking you over,

"Are you quite alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." you reassure, "Undyne was always there to catch me, and I don't believe Alphys would toss me into the ocean without a safety precaution. Not with how I am right now." you motion to your pregnant belly, "She's rough around the edges, but not that rough." you chuckle, and you catch Alphys giving you a grateful glance. 

"I am glad you are alright my dear." Toriel nods,

"Yup! Now," you look around to the group, "We're supposed to be having fun, not fighting, so," you glance at Chara who is in front of you, "Ready to actually swim now?"

"Yes!" he cheers, taking your hand. 

As you head back for the water, you can see Sans reaching for you, but pulls back at the last second. His anxiety still lingers in your chest, but you know you're fine. He needs to remember that you're not glass. 

Everyone seems to take that as their cue to cool down. Alphys and Undyne join you in the water while Sans goes back to his seat to calm down. Most of your friends also come into the water to swim with the only exception being Luke who has somehow dozed off during all of this commotion. Hannah has handed off Crispin back to Papyrus so she can join in as well.

It's actually a lot of fun except you did learn to not challenge Alphys to a water splash fight. She will win, and very easily. Eventually even Toriel comes out, which Chara gets very excited about hurrying to his mother with a giant grin. 

Papyrus, and Asgore choose to stay under the umbrellas to chat, but as you're glancing around at the group in the water, you feel a familiar hand wrap around your upper arm. Smiling, you glance at Sans who seems to have decided to join you since he's removed his shirt, and is just in his swimsuit now. He seems a bit nervous about the water depth, and at first that confuses you until Undyne clarifies why for you,

"No floaties today dear Lieutenant?" she snickers, and he scowls at her,

"I'M NOT A BABYBONES."

"Yet, you'll sink without them." 

It hits you like a truck. Sans is just bones. The reason you float is because you're mostly made of water! Sans would just sink. No wonder he's nervous. 

Giving him a little smile you start moving a little deeper taking him along. He tries to dig his feet in, but obviously that doesn't work,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" 

"Trust me!" you chuckle.

When you're finally at a good depth you startle him by kicking up your feet to float, but you lift him up with you. Sans freaks out, flailing for a second before realizing what you're doing. You're floating, and allowing him to do so with you by holding him up. Since Sans is so light it's pretty easy to do. He stops panicking, and instead wraps his legs around your waist to make it easier for you.

"See? I gotcha." you give him a soft smile. 

"THAT YOU DO." he murmurs. It also seems that someone else has realized what you're doing when Chara calls out,

"Sans doesn't need floaties cause he's got Shiloh! She keeps him floating." he laughs from Alphys's shoulders. 

"Aww, that's so cute!" Daisy coos, "Too bad Luke is on shore. I wanna try that!" 

"You can do it with me Daisy." Rachel offers, "I'm sure Hannah won't mind." 

Daisy cheers, and hurries to Rachel. Looks like you've started a thing since Gil, and Lulu are trying now. They have to sort of support one another, and somewhat individually float, but they figure it out eventually. You chuckle, and glance at Sans to find him already looking at you,

"ARE YOU TRULY OKAY?" he whispers so the others can't hear. You smile, and kiss his nasal ridge,

"I am 100% okay. Promise." 

That seems to settle him, and the two of you float around peacefully for a while just enjoying the comfort of each other in the cool water until your group decides to head to shore. Sans reluctantly unwinds his legs from you, and you have to admit you're a bit sad by it too, but you know you can do this again sometime. Taking your mate's hand, the two of you follow everyone else to shore to find Luke awake with Crispin in his lap, and actually chatting with Asgore while Papyrus is now the one asleep. Smirking, you lean towards Sans,

"Shall I be evil, and give him a cold awakening?" 

"PLEASE DO." he chuckles, darkly. 

Receiving the okay from Sans, you remove your sopping wet t-shirt, walk over to Papyrus, and ring it out over him. He wakes instantly with a high pitched sputter, making you laugh while Sans is full on doing his evil cackle. 

"that's freaking cold! what the hell, shiloh?" he whines, sitting up to pull his now wet tank top off of himself. 

"Morning." you tease throwing your wet t-shirt over your shoulder. 

He glowers at you before realizing you don't have a shirt on. Then he's flushing a bit averting his gaze. Figuring it may be best to just move away, you head to lay your shirt out on the umbrella so it dries faster. As you do this, you can hear Alphys challenge Sans to something. Whether it's sandcastles, volleyball, or some other beach activity you couldn't tell. You do know Sans accepts the challenge while Chara comes bounding over to you,

"Wanna get some ice cream at one of the shops?" 

"Um, yes!" you confirm right away, "I love ice cream, and we should leave now before Sans finds out because he'll try to stop me." 

Chara snorts and hurries over to his Dad while you fish out your own wallet before letting the others know where you're going. When Chara comes back, Asgore is also with him, so you assume he'll be coming along as well. 

Since Sans is distracted the three of you leave now heading back up the stairs to the boardwalk above. Chara chats with you animatedly while the three of you walk along. Asgore is silent the whole way, but he seems content at least since for once he doesn't have a scowl on his face. 

The three of you easily find a place that sells ice cream, and you and Chara each get a little cup full. Asgore declines getting some, and apparently just wanted the walk. Fine by you. 

However, in your glee, or excitement at the thought of ice cream without Sans taking it from you, you'd forgotten you weren't wearing a t-shirt any longer. This fact gets shoved in your face as you take a small bite of ice cream truly enjoying it when you hear someone say,

"Wow, does she really need that ice cream? Girl's already let herself go." 

You freeze with the spoon in your mouth still. A sick feeling of unease settles in your stomach as tears prick the corners of your eyes. The person who said that is in a small group of a few guys, and girls just a little ways over, and you can see them looking right at you. Biting your lip, you refuse to cry, and just want to head back to the beach to Sans, but you're stopped when Asgore snaps loudly,

"Never seen a pregnant woman before? I honestly didn't think you humans could get any more vile than you already are, but here you are poking fun at a pregnant woman who is already probably feeling self conscious. This is a happy time for her, and you're trying to ruin it with your idiotic need to put another person down because you know she's prettier than you." 

You stare at Asgore in disbelief while he huffs once more, and places his hand on your upper back urging you towards the beach. Following along slightly stunned you’re unable to get anything out until you're back to the stairs,

"Thank you." you murmur, and he looks at you, "I have been feeling very self conscious." you mumble out the last part.

Asgore says nothing, but he does nod, and ruffle your hair before starting to descend the stairs. That was a new moment between you, and Asgore. It actually leaves you slightly shocked, and glancing at Chara. The young boy just gives you a grin, and follows his father with you taking the rear a moment later. Maybe Asgore isn’t as grumpy as he seems. 

Despite the negative comment you got earlier, when you get back to the others, you enjoy your ice cream. If Asgore hadn't stepped in though you'd be a sobbing mess right now, but somehow you feel okay even though you'd all but been called fat by those people. That had been your worst fear coming to the beach in the beginning after all, but you're feeling okay. 

As you're sitting back to relax Sans comes back from the challenge him, and Alphys had been doing. It was strenuous whatever it was since he's all sweaty, so as he approached, you opened the cooler, and pulled out a bottle of water, holding it to him as he got close. Sans gratefully takes it, taking a small sip of the cool liquid. 

"Have fun with Alphys? Did you win?" 

He rolls his eye lights meaning no he didn't win, so you reach over, and rub his tibia since he's standing while you're sitting to comfort him. It seems to soothe the sting of losing a bit since he relaxes, and leans into your touch. At least you thought it did until he suddenly tensed again,

"WHO ARE THEY?" Sans subtly motions off to the side. Blinking in surprise, you glance to where he's pointed to find that group from the boardwalk earlier standing nearby, and throwing glances at you every so often. 

"Oh, it's weird they followed us." you comment running your thumb along the area between his tibia, and fibula. 

"FOLLOWED YOU?" he asks, sounding irked. You nod,

"Yeah, I went to go get ice cream with Chara, and Asgore while you were with Alphys," he clicks his tongue, but you keep going so he won't interrupt, "And one of them called me fat, but-"

"THEY WHAT?" now he's interrupting, and his voice is as cold as ice. 

Sans doesn't bother waiting for your response. Instead, he just starts moving towards the group. Worried about what he's going to do, you hurry to follow him just as Sans hurls the water bottle in his hand with amazing speed, and accuracy smacking the back of the head of one of the guys. 

The guy who got bottled hisses, and whirls around angry, but not as angry as Sans is when he starts his tirade,

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY MATE FAT! SHE'S PREGNANT YOU IGNORANT WASTES OF AIR, AND SHE IS ABSOLUTELY STUNNING!" he's roaring every word, and you're pretty sure everyone on this beach right now can hear him shout at these humans, "THEN YOU HAVE TO AUDACITY TO COME OVER, AND STAND NEAR HER MAGNIFICENCE WITH YOUR INADEQUATE, PATHETIC, IDIOTIC, AND UNWANTED PRESENCE! GET OUT OF HERE!" 

Whether the group are actually scared of Sans, or just embarrassed by the fact that the entire beach is now privy to the fact that they called a pregnant woman fat, the lot of them scamper away pretty quickly. Your boyfriend scoffs, and marches over to pick up the water bottle he'd thrown, but when he turns around his scowl turns into a startled look since all of you are now staring at him. 

It's a weird sort of stare off between Sans and everyone else. It goes on for a comical amount of time until eventually Papyrus starts laughing which starts everyone laughing. Well, except for Sans who flushes bright purple. Still giggling, you stand up, and hurry over to him, giving him a kiss as you reach him,

"My hero." you coo, "Coming to my rescue from the forces of idiocy." 

He smirks finally, and rubs his teeth on your cheek, 

"ALWAYS." 


	36. Timeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans treads on your last nerve

Sans is officially treading on your last nerve. You're now nearing the end of your second trimester at 24 weeks, but looking like you're 28 weeks along, and the more pregnant you get, the more hyper Sans gets with his fretting. He's constantly monitoring what you're eating, and what you're doing so concerned with how it might be affecting Maris. You get he's worried, but the mother henning has to stop, or you're going to lose your mind. 

It also doesn't help that the Anniversary is tomorrow which means Sans hasn't been home in ages. So, he's blowing up your phone with text after text that you're currently ignoring to eat a brownie instead. It's something you've been dying for, so on your walk with Crispin earlier, you walked to a store nearby, and got some brownies. Now you just have to eat them before Sans comes home like a pregnant criminal. 

Too bad you miscalculated how powerful his need is to fret. You never in a million years thought he'd make Papyrus come get him just so he could come check up on you, but that's exactly what happens. 

You're just about to take a bite of your second brownie when suddenly it's snatched from you, and you're ready to kill someone. Whirling around, you find Sans there with his arms crossed, tapping his foot with your brownie in his hand. Papyrus is just behind him, and by the look on his face, realizes they've stepped on a hornet's nest.

“I’VE TOLD-”

“Give it back!” you snap holding out your hand, “I’m sick of this Sans. You taking food out of my hands ends now. You nagging, and fretting over everything I’m doing ends now!” 

His sockets narrow, “I WILL NOT GIVE IT BACK! THIS IS TRASH, YOU DON’T NEED IT!”

“Just because I don’t need it doesn’t stop me from wanting it Sans!” you’re getting angry, “You don’t get a say in what I put in my body Sans because like it or not, this is MY body! I can do whatever the fuck I want with it!”

“I DO GET A SAY WHEN YOU’RE CARRYING OUR BABY!” he screeches back at you.

If only he could've anticipated what that would cause. Suddenly, and without warning you burst into tears, beginning to sob uncontrollably. Sans blinks, taking a step back so startled by your sudden change of mood. You're full on blubbering, and you stomp your foot once shrieking,

"Go to the corner!" you point to the corner of the room which happens to be the kitchen this time. He glances at it,

"WHAT?" 

"Go!" your voice is getting shrill as you wail loudly. In his confusion, while also probably wanting you to stop wailing, he does as you ask, and just goes to stand in the corner.

"Good! Stay there until you've learned your lesson!" you blubber out, and it clicks for Sans instantly,

"ARE YOU...ARE YOU PUTTING ME IN A FRICKING TIMEOUT?!" 

"Yes! You've upset me, and that's were you go when you upset me!"

"I'M NOT A BABYBONES, YOU CAN'T PUT ME IN TIMEOUT!" he shrieks back completely stunned by what's happening. 

"If you leave that timeout I'll...I'll…" you're hiccoughing as you think of a good threat, and Sans crosses his arms,

"YOU'LL WHAT?" 

You just blurt out the first thing you can think of, "I won't let you be in the room when Maris is born!" 

His sockets widen, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU WOULDN'T!" 

He calls your obvious bluff, but you still puff out your cheeks, and screech back,

"Watch me!" 

Stomping from the kitchen, you race up to your bedroom, and throw yourself carefully onto the bed to lay down, covering your eyes with both arms. Not only are you upset over Sans's nagging, you're a little embarrassed something so simple upset you so badly. It was just a brownie, Shiloh, pull it together. 

It takes Sans less than 10 minutes to leave the timeout, and come upstairs. You know instantly when he's there, his scent hitting you, and then is confirmed by his small weight added to the edge of the bed. 

"Go away." you grumble out, "You're supposed to be in timeout." 

Sans says nothing, and just moves your arms from your face. You sigh, and let him do it, but are surprised when he then hands you the brownie. Tentatively, you take it, and look at it then him. 

"I APOLOGIZE. I JUST WANT YOU TO BE HEALTHY, BUT I SHOULDN'T PUSH YOU." he's looking at his hands, "IT'S JUST…" he trails off.

"Just?" you prompt, setting the brownie aside on your bedside table. 

"...I DIDN'T GET A CHILDHOOD." he finally looks at you, "FROM THE AGE OF 9, I WAS THE SOLE CARETAKER FOR PAPYRUS, A NEWBORN INFANT. I SPENT YEARS BEGGING FOR WHAT WE NEEDED UNTIL I FINALLY GOT OLD ENOUGH THAT SOMEONE WOULD GIVE ME A JOB. I TRIED MAKING SURE PAPYRUS HAD A CHILDHOOD, BUT WHAT CHILDHOOD COULD HE HAVE DOWN THERE? I MANAGED FOR 5 YEARS, BUT AFTER THAT HIS WAS GONE." you take his hand, "I JUST WANT MARIS TO HAVE ONE, AND I WANT TO BE A GOOD FATHER." he brushes his teeth against the palm of your hand, "I'M GOING TO MAKE MISTAKES, AND THAT FRIGHTENS ME, SO I WAS TRYING DOUBLY HARD TO MAKE SURE SHE AT LEAST COMES INTO THE WORLD HEALTHY. EVEN IF THAT MEANT SACRIFICING YOUR HAPPINESS WHICH ISN'T FAIR. CAN YOU FORGIVE ME?" 

"Oh Sans." you murmur, running your thumb along his metacarpals, "I already have, but you need to tell me these things!" you give his hand a shake, "And what do you mean be a good father? Sans, you're going to be the most amazing father in the world. Maris couldn't be luckier to have a father like you." 

"I...THANK YOU, PRINCESS." he smiles softly, and you give him one back,

"And I'm sorry for getting upset. I'm just getting bigger, and bigger, then I get cravings all the time not to mention...uh…" you flush bright red, "nevermind." 

His brow furrows, "NO, TELL ME. DON'T YOU NEVERMIND ME! WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO SAY?" 

Your cheeks heat even further, "Just that I'm...kinda...sorta…" he gives you an exasperated look, and you fidget with your hands, "...really horny all the time." you squeak out embarrassed, averting your gaze. 

Sans says nothing for a moment before chuckling deeply, making your gaze return to him,

"OH, IS THAT ALL PRINCESS?" he starts moving onto the bed more, grabbing your hips, and pulling you towards him, "WELL, I CAN FIX THAT." 

Flushing, you sit up, "Wait, Sans you-!" you end up cutting yourself off as you squeal when Sans snakes his hands up your shirt, and very easily unclasps your bra. You giggle, "Sans!" 

He chuckles again removing his hands, and pulling your t-shirt off you, tossing it to the floor. Sans doesn't even bother removing your bra, and just lifts it to get to his prize underneath. His fantastically tapered tongue flickers across your swelling sensitive breasts, causing you to moan loudly, and grip at the sheets. He gently kneads both, nipping here, and there while darting his tongue in all the right spots.

This simple action has you shaking, and heat pooling between your legs. Your hand has gone to the back of his skull where you can hear as your nails scratch as he continually glides his tongue masterfully. It always impresses you how careful he is with his teeth since despite the nips he makes, he never breaks your skin. He definitely knows just how sharp they are, but it brings something to mind.

"Sans?" you gasp out as he's moved to your neck, leaving little bites, and licks there.

"MMHMM?" he breathes out, right against an area he just licked. The cool air of his breath, causing it to tingle, and send a shiver down your spine. 

"You know how you marked me?"

"OF COURSE." he purrs, kissing the area he used to mark you, "WHY?" 

"...Is it possible for me to mark you?"

He freezes, and slowly pulls back to look you in the face. His eye lights are huge, taking up most of his sockets, and a very deep plum color flushes along his cheekbones. Plus, you're now very aware that something just became pretty hard in his pants by you asking this question. Interesting. 

"...YES." 

"Do you want me to?" 

"I...DO YOU WANT TO?" he flips the question back at you. 

"Well, yeah. You're mine right?" 

Sans then does something he's never done without you touching him, or being very close to his climax. He whimpers, and very obviously, now awkwardly adjusting himself while he flushes, his eye lights changed to hearts. 

"Sans?"

"SORRY, I JUST...THAT WAS...UNEXPECTED. IT…" 

"Turned you on?" you chuckle as he nods. You move forward first throwing off your bra then bunching your hands into the fabric of his uniform, "Let me mark you baby." you whisper your lips inches from his teeth, "Just tell me how."

You actually hear him swallow, his bones rattling a little,

"LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU FIRST PRINCESS." 

"If you insist." 

You close the small distance between you, and Sans, kissing him fiercely, adoring the sound of him sucking in a breath. His hands come to tangle in your hair as he easily works your mouth open so your tongues can collide, while your hands are busy unbuttoning his guard uniform. This thing has a billion buttons, you swear. Stars, if he didn’t look so damn good in it, you’d have burned it ages ago. Although, you’d probably get in trouble for destroying royal guard property, but you’re willing to take that risk if it means you never have to unbutton, or watch Sans get this dang thing off again. 

A year later after you've gotten that freaking jacket finally unbuttoned, you yank it off him while never breaking the kiss with him. Stars, you love how his tongue feels against yours. You'll never tire of it. Honestly, you don't think you'll ever tire of anything to do with Sans. Each day, you feel you find more about him to love. 

Now that his jacket is no longer in the way, you're able to easily pull his undershirt off to get access to his ribs underneath. Immediately, you rake your fingernails down his sternum earning a delicious moan from Sans, and furthering his bone rattling. All these amazing noises he's making for you right now has an intense ache building at your core that desperately needs a release. You try rubbing your thighs together a little for some sort of friction which Sans catches right away, and decides it’s time to get things rolling. 

You're instantly, yet carefully tossed onto your back as Sans yanks your jeans, and underwear off with ease in one simple motion that has anticipation building in your gut. He throws your clothes to the side, and surprises you. You'd been expecting to feel his fingers glide amazingly over your slick folds, but instead you're gripping at the sheets, and moaning when it's his tongue instead. 

He raises your legs to rest on his shoulders, but you do feel his fingers brush against your soulmate tattoo for a brief moment. Next, he's gripping your thighs tightly, and spreading your legs more to allow him better access. 

It takes him only a matter of moments to have you writhing, and panting his name. He certainly knows how to use his tongue that's for sure. His tongue moves up from your entrance to your clit where he flicks it across, making you shake before repeating the motion. When he teases his tongue around your entrance, you're already clutching at his skull, and when he pushes it inside you to caress your inner walls, you're moaning so incredibly loud, you’re a bit nervous Papyrus can hear despite being downstairs. Sans chuckles at your noises which causes little vibrations that feel fantastic, and has you gasping. 

A tight coil is sitting in your gut desperate to snap, and when Sans removes his tongue from inside you, it causes you to whimper slightly disappointed at the loss only for you to swallow the sound as he replaces his tongue with his phalanges. First one then a second as his tongue continues to dart perfectly across your clit while his phalanges stroke your inner walls that continue to clench around them. 

You're so close. Sans has you whimpering, and shaking, your fingernails digging into his skull. Your mate seems to realize just how close you are since he first chuckles before curling his fingers just right while moving his tongue at the perfect angle. Your back arches as that coil snaps, and bliss rolls over you as you climax. Sans works you through it his tongue lapping up as much of your juices as he can like it’s his his perfect little meal, his tiny breathy sounds reaching your ears. When you're spent, he sits up removing his fingers from you, licks his teeth, and promptly sticks his fingers in his mouth to lick them clean of your slick, moaning slightly as he does. 

"Have I ever mentioned that I love your tongue?" you breathily gasp out. He chuckles,

"WOULD YOU LIKE MORE OF IT?" he jokingly sticks it out between his teeth, but you sit up to swipe your tongue against his, making him flush faintly. 

"Always." you smirk. 

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE YOU?" he groans, and you shrug,

"Good karma? Who knows." 

He throws his head back slightly, and laughs loudly,

"OH MY LOVE, IF ONLY YOU TRULY KNEW OF THE HORRIBLE THINGS I'VE DONE, BUT THAT'S A STORY FOR ANOTHER TIME. FOR NOW, LET US CONTINUE." he growls, and while you're curious of what he’d meant, you smirk,

"Of course, Daddy." you purr, causing him to whimper again faintly before he swallows it, turning it into a growl,

"YOU'LL BE THE DEATH OF ME WON'T YOU?" 

"I mean if I die first yeah." 

He rolls his eye lights, crashing his teeth against your lips,

"STOP TALKING." 

You chuckle into the kiss, renewed anticipation welling in your gut as you hear Sans take off his pants, and boxers. Next thing you know, you're on your hands, and knees while Sans glides his cock against your entrance. That ache has returned, but is soon soothed slightly by Sans slowly pushing himself inside you, causing both of you to groan in a rather lewd manner. 

He waits a moment for you to adjust giving a few slow thrusts until you start moving back onto him to get more friction. When you start doing that, Sans knows that he's good to go, picking up his pace, quickening the momentum, and increasing the intensity of his thrusts.

When he starts rubbing your ass cheek, you start waiting for the spank that's to follow. It sends electricity up your spine when he finally does it, and heat to your core. You moan,

"Yes, Daddy! Spank me again, please!" 

Sans obliges giving you a hard spank that has you reeling, and crying out. Stars, that feels good,

"Again. Please, Daddy." you whimper, still using the title you knew would get him whimpering himself. 

"YOU WANT TO BE SPANKED?" he groans out as he slams into you perfectly, and you moan,

"Yes, Daddy!" 

"REMEMBER YOU ASKED FOR IT." he growls, and begins. 

Each spank sends you closer, and closer to a second orgasm while also getting you to cry out each time. Sans is loving this himself, his thrusts becoming erratic, and his whimpering keening to start. 

However, just as you're about to tip over the edge, you feel Maris move very obviously in your belly making you gasp. Your hand moves to the area, and you can feel her kick against your hand. Giddiness wells up, mixing with the pleasure coming from Sans.

"Sans w-" you go to tell him, wait, but as he spanks you again he manages to send you into your second climax while reaching his own. 

Maris kicking momentarily forgotten, you moan loudly, and enjoy the euphoria that washes over you. It's not until Sans stops moving, now panting above you that you remember, and begin to blindly reach for his hand. 

Once you've managed to grab it, you pull on it startling him,

"WHAT ARE YOU-" 

You place his hand where Maris had kicked, "Just wait." 

Sans quirks a brow, but he waits. You're pleading for her to please do it again. Please, Maris, please! Just one more time for Sans! When she ultimately doesn't do it, you sigh,

"Sorry, I just thought…" 

He takes his hand back, and pulls himself out of you allowing you to move to look at him. 

"THOUGHT WHAT?" 

"She kicked. I felt it, and I wanted you to feel it too. Right before we finished she was kicking." you chuckle, "Probably telling us to knock it off." 

"I'M SURE I'LL FEEL IT NEXT TIME." Sans reassures, but he can't hide how disappointed he is. It 

"Yeah. I still wish she'd do it again now." you look at your belly, "Won't you kick for your Papa, Maris?"

Almost as if she understands, she kicks right on cue getting you to sputter, and yank Sans's hand towards you startling him once again. You swear he’s very close to tsking at the continued yanking of his arms, but he doesn’t, knowing this has to do with Maris, and he’s just as excited as you are. Placing his hand on the area she’d just kicked, you coo out,

"Come on Maris, one more time. For Papa." 

She does, and this time Sans gets to feel it. His eye lights morph into stars before your eyes, and an almost childlike grin spreads over his face. He leans down to kiss where she kicked,

"MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER." he breathes out, nuzzling against your belly, "I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET YOU, AND HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH." 

She kicks again, and Sans chuckles causing another kick,

"I think she likes our voices." you smile, " Already Papa’s little girl, and she hasn't even been born yet though." you tease, 

"WAS THERE EVER ANY DOUBT THAT SHE'D BE MY LITTLE GIRL?" Sans smirks up at you, "THAT WAS ALWAYS GOING TO HAPPEN." 

You run your hand down his skull fondly as he sits back up. Once he is, you clap your hands once,

"Right, you said earlier I could do it, so now you need to teach me how to mark you." you grin while he flushes,

"RIGHT, WELL...JUST DO WHAT I DID." 

"Bite you? How can that work, you're made of bone."

"IT'S POSSIBLE. YOU JUST NEED TO MAKE A SMALL ENOUGH INDENTATION TO ALLOW YOUR MAGIC INSIDE." he blinks, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS LOVE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO." 

"Oh, I want to. Trust me." brushing your fingers along his collarbone, making him shudder, "Here?" you tap, and he nods. 

"YES. JUST BE CAREFUL NOT TO-" 

You cut him off by moving, and with as much strength as you can bite down on his collarbone. Sans chokes on his words, and groans as your teeth slightly sink into the bone. It took a lot more effort than you expected, but you manage to make the small indentations you need. Thankfully his bones are slightly malleable in certain areas, and this appears to be one, and thanks to what little practice you have with your new abilities, you're able to gather your magic to pour into the bite. 

The entire time you're doing this, Sans is holding you to him, and stroking your hair so lovingly. At first you worried you wouldn't know when to stop, but you can feel when your magic has merged with his soul. It was sort of like a small light going off in your brain that said stop, but remembering Papyrus telling you that magic is pretty simple, and instinctual, it makes sense. Only once that little light has gone off, do you pull back, and run your tongue over your teeth to make sure none are broken, or chipped. You can see the bite mark on his collarbone, and can't help, but be proud of your work, especially when you breathe in his scent to see it's now a perfect blend of blackberries, vanilla and floral. 

Grinning proudly, you glance at him only to startle when you see he's got tears running down his cheeks. Horrified thinking you’ve hurt him, you stammer out,

"O-Oh no, did I hurt you? I-"

"I'M NOT HURT." he reassures quickly, "I'M JUST...I'M YOURS." you soften, "EVERY MONSTER I COME INTO CONTACT WITH WILL NOW KNOW THAT YOU LOVE ME. I JUST…" his face scrunches up, and his teeth quiver, "I'M JUST SO PROUD, AND HAPPY TO BE YOUR MATE." 

Now, you can feel your own tears despite still smiling,

"I'm so proud, and happy to be your mate!" you laugh as the tears fall, "Sans, you have no idea how proud. If I could get up on the tallest building, and scream how I'm your mate I would. You're the most amazing person I've ever met in my entire life, and I'm so glad I get to spend my entire life with you. 

He presses his forehead to yours, "I WAS TRULY BLESSED THE DAY YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE. YOU'VE CHANGED EVERYTHING, AND I'M BETTER FOR IT." he kisses you sweetly, "I LOVE YOU SHILOH." 

"I love you too, Sans." you whisper, and stars did you mean it. 

This was a wonderfully sweet moment for you, and Sans that lasted all the way until dinnertime. When you sat down, getting ready to start your meal, Papyrus came over, and looked like he was about to sit down. Instead, he stared at his plate, and says,

"this is totally wrong." you glance at him curiously as does Sans from the kitchen while he's plating his own food, "this is a travesty." 

"Papy!" you try scolding, "Sans worked hard on dinner, why are you being mean?"

Papyrus turns to Sans, "sorry bro, but this isn't at all what i was expecting." he sighs, being overly dramatic, "you're gonna have to go to the corner, and think about what you've done."

A small silence follows as Papyrus gets this shit eating grin, and you scowl at him,

"Seriously dude?"

Papyrus just waggles his brow at you then points at Sans, but before you can look at him you hear a snort which takes you by surprise. Gaze turned to Sans, you can see him trying desperately to contain his laughter. You click your tongue,

"You're both the worst." 

Papyrus starts cackling, and Sans isn't far behind him. You roll your eyes, and try to act annoyed despite the goofy grin on your face. These two are such dorks. 


	37. Anniversary, and Getting Ready for Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Anniversary comes around once more, and you've signed both you, and Sans up for lamaze classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I've been taking a break for Christmas, and New Years. I'm still visiting with my folks which is why I've been slow to update. Sorry for the wait!

You look at yourself in the mirror once more, and frown. Today is the Anniversary, and you're expected to attend which of course means you've gotta dress up, but you're also 24 weeks pregnant. You’re feeling overly self-conscious, and just trying your best to not be, but it’s really hard when you’re bigger than you should be at 24 weeks. Sans though, being the gem he is, once again got you a beautiful purple gown to match his uniform which does help a little bit. It was a sleeveless empire dress with sweeping cuffs, and made from a soft chiffon material. It was absolutely gorgeous, and you’re still immensely impressed by his choice. 

Smoothing your hands underneath your bump, you try to feel pretty. Daisy had been kind enough to do your hair again this year, and it was now all done up with a beautiful hair piece laced into it. This should help make you feel more pretty, but for some reason it’s just not working. 

You sigh, and call out loudly, "Papy!"

You're only left waiting a moment, or two before your boyfriend's brother is sticking his head in the door tying his tie,

"what's up?" 

You turn towards him, "Do I have to go? I feel so...ugh." you whine, and he pushes past the door into the room fully,

"why ugh? you look beautiful." 

You tsk, "I just feel…" you sigh, "really fat." 

He chuckles finishing with his tie, "shiloh, monsters don't care about things like weight. we come in all shapes, and sizes after all." he starts walking over. 

"I know! It's just, hard not to feel self conscious is all."

"well, try not to worry. sans definitely doesn't think you're fat, and he'll be parading you around so get ready for that." 

You blink, "What, no?! Why is he gonna parade me around?!" you're horrified.

Papyrus gives you a wicked grin, "you kidding? he put a baby in you, he's proud as fuck, and he wants everyone to know."

You throw your head back, and groan, "Now, I really don't wanna gooo!" you whine. Papyrus hums,

"too bad. you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess." you grumble, and Papyrus wraps an arm around your waist,

"let's go then."

Closing your eyes, you wait for the slight vertigo feeling to end that comes with Papyrus teleporting. Ever since your magic manifested however, you've noticed his shortcutting has affected you less. Just a bonus from having magic now you guess. 

Opening your eyes, you find yourself in the same foyer as last year. Papyrus takes his arm back, and motions to the stairs,

"let's go."

"Not gonna wait for Asgore this year?" you tease, and Papyrus shrugs as the two of you start walking,

"he's already here. he came with the queen. apparently they're working out their differences after the queen apologized, and told him she wanted to try again."

Warmth fills your chest, "I'm so glad!" 

He looks at you funny, so you explain,

"I told Toriel to apologize! She, and I go to lunch sometimes, and the first time we went I asked her about Asgore. She said she wanted to be with him, but was unsure if he'd want to." you shrug, "I basically told her to try anyway."

"sticking your nose into others business is gonna get you in trouble one of these days kid." he tries to ruffle your hair, but you dodge his hand,

"Pfft, kid? Alright, I guess you are like over 400 years older than me." 

He just smirks at you as you descend the stairs together. Like last year, Sans is waiting there in his dress uniform at the bottom except this time he's with Chara, and Asriel instead of Alphys, and Undyne. Chara is the one to point you out this time causing Sans to turn and look at you. An intense warmth settles in your belly making Maris move a little as Sans gives you a beaming smile while walking over. 

He holds his hand out for you which you happily take. Sans rubs his thumb across the back of your hand, and purrs,

"YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL." 

You smile at him, and lean down to give him a quick chaste kiss which he accepts eagerly. Papyrus has moved on into the ballroom while Chara has bound over with Asriel on his heels. 

"Hey Shiloh!" he calls out, "Can I touch your belly?" 

Chuckling, you nod, and Chara immediately places his hands on your swollen stomach just as Asriel reaches you. 

"Mother told me you were expecting Lieutenant, congratulations." 

You'd learned from Toriel recently that Asriel doesn't normally live in Ebott. He's going to school elsewhere, and normally only comes home for holidays as well as the Anniversary. Guess that's why you'd never see him around. 

"THANK YOU, YOUR MAJESTY." Sans thanks him politely, but of course his voice sets Maris off, and she starts kicking. 

Chara coos, and beams, "She's kicking! Talk some more Sans!" 

No! Your secret! You hadn't told Sans that she likes his voice best since it always got her moving, and she's getting bigger so the movements are gonna be uncomfortable soon. Sans chuckles,

"BY THE LOOK ON MY PRINCESS'S FACE, I DON'T THINK SHE'D LIKE THAT. I SUPPOSE MARIS MOVING A LOT CAN BE UNCOMFORTABLE." 

Oh, thank the stars. 

"Whoops! Guess you're right." Chara giggles, and takes his hands back, "Mom will be happy to see you Shiloh. She's always asking Sans how you are."

"Aw, is she?" your heart melts a little as you look at Sans, "You never told me that!" 

Sans just shrugs, "SLIPPED MY MIND." 

"All the time?" you deadpan. He shrugs again,

"I DO HAVE OTHER THINGS ON MY MIND MY LOVE, LIKE IF YOU'RE HUNGRY, HEALTHY, OR UNCOMFORTABLE. I WANT YOUR PREGNANCY TO GO SMOOTHLY AFTER ALL." 

You give him a dubious look, but let it go. He's not the biggest fan of you, and Toriel being friends, so you're not surprised he kept this from you. Deciding it's best to drop this for now, you say your farewells to Chara, and Asriel, telling them you'd see them later, and follow Sans into the ballroom. 

Multiple monsters are already inside, dancing, eating, and laughing. You spot Toriel up on her balcony overlooking everything just as she had been last year. She catches sight of you easily, and you wave at her as her face lights up. You watch as she starts moving to go downstairs. You turn to Sans,

"I'm gonna go say hi to Toriel. I'll find you after okay?" 

He doesn't look all that happy, but he nods. Smiling at him, you kiss his forehead, and murmur,

"Save a dance for me handsome?" 

His smile returns, and he nuzzles his teeth into your cheek making you giggle before you walk away. Turning away from him, you hurry across the ballroom towards Toriel who is already waiting. She looks so happy when you get there. It's so sad that she's so lonely on a day like this that's supposed to be fun. You’re glad you can come give her company, and it’s such a difference from last year when you’d been nervous about making a mistake. Now, you’re more comfortable. This is your community after all now that you’re a mage, and you fully intend to embrace it. 

"Hi Toriel!" you call out as she opens her arms to give you a small hug when you near. Not one to say no to a hug from friends, you don't stop, and just walk into the hug. 

"Hello my dear." she replies as you pull away so she can get a good look at you, "You look so lovely tonight. How are you feeling?" 

"Pretty good. She likes to kick a lot, especially when Sans talks. She loves his voice." 

"You poor dear." she chuckles, "I won't say anything." she makes a shh motion with her finger, and you throw her a thankful glance.

The two of you chat for a few more minutes, and you're honestly just enjoying your time that you sort of forget you're at a party with other people. It's not until Toriel leans down, and subtly motions out towards the party that you remember,

"My dear, if our Lieutenant looks anymore sullen at you not being by his side, we may have a problem."

Glancing around, you're quick to find Sans standing with a group consisting of Papyrus, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, Chara, and Asriel. Everyone else in the group is laughing with smiles, but Sans looks miserable, and his eye lights keep darting towards you and Toriel. You can't help but smile at him being such an obvious dork, and sigh. Toriel chuckles,

"Go ahead. I will see you at the dinner, my dear." 

Giving her one last smile, and hug, you make your way across the ballroom carefully. You want to keep out of Sans's sight so you can sneak up on him. As you're nearing, you can see him look to where you'd been, and notice you're gone. He starts throwing his skull around wildly to find you, making you shake your head with a smile. Somehow, despite him looking for you, you're able to sneak up on him, and stand right beside him without him noticing. Everyone else has noticed, but you make a shushing motion, and they all smirk content to wait for Sans to realize. 

"problems bro?" Papyrus asks after a few minutes probably to speed this along. Sans tsks loudly,

"SHE MOVED, AND I CAN'T...INFURIATING WOMAN, IS SHE TRYING TO DUST ME? WHERE IS SHE?" 

"Where's who Sans?" Chara asks with a snicker. Sans huffs,

"SHILOH, WHO ELSE?" 

"Isn't she right beside you punk?" Alphys has such a shit eating grin, and you gotta be matching it as Sans whirls around to find you standing there. 

"WHEN DID YOU GET THERE?!" he screeches, and you shrug,

"I've always been here." you whisper ominously, but when he looks unimpressed you laugh, and reply honestly, "Couple of minutes. I kinda expected you to notice quicker." 

He grumbles as everyone starts laughing, but soothes when you take his hand, and whisper in his ear,

"You owe me a dance, handsome." 

Purple flickers across his cheekbones, but he's smiling again as he gives your hand a squeeze, and starts to lead you away from the others. He takes you to the dance floor, and shoots a glare at Alphys who wolf whistles at the two of you when he places a hand on your waist. You chuckle,

"Ignore her, she's just trying to get a rise out of you, and you're making it obvious she has." 

"I AM NOT." 

"Yes you are.~" you sing song as the two of you start moving, "Sans?" you murmur, and his attention returns to you, "You don't have to worry if I'm out of your sight for a few minutes you know?"

His grip tightens a bit, "...I KNOW." 

"I'll be okay." 

"I KNOW." 

"Then why-"

"BECAUSE I WANT THIS SO BADLY." his voice is soft as he looks up at you, "I WANT YOU, AND I WANT THIS BABY. I WANT THE FAMILY I NEVER HAD AS A CHILD, AND PREVIOUS EXPERIENCE HAS TAUGHT ME THAT IF I WANT SOMETHING AS BADLY AS I WANT THIS THEN SOMEONE WILL COME TAKE IT AWAY."

You think you get it. Okay, you don't get it at all, but you can try to understand. Moving slowly to the music with him, you just let your gaze roam over his features. 

"I won't let them." you finally reply, making his brow furrow, "I'll fight, kick, and scream, so I can always make my way back to you. I promise." 

"YOU CAN'T IF THEY KILL YOU." 

"Then it won't matter cause you'll be following me shortly after, and we'll be together again. If it's my choice Sans, I will always return to you." 

"...DO YOU PROMISE?" he asks so tenderly it makes your heart ache,

"I promise." you lean down, and give him a kiss. His hand comes up to your cheek to cup it so gently it makes you melt a little.

You, and Sans continue your dance, swaying together softly to the music, and just forget about all the others around you. It's just you and him, and you wouldn't want it any other way. 

**\----**

The Anniversary finished off a lot smoother than last year. You danced, had fun with friends, then had a nice dinner with Toriel before partying a little more. No crazy man with a gun this time. It was really nice to just be with everyone, and have a good time. 

It was only a few days later, you were informing Sans about something you'd signed the two of you up for. 

"LA-WHAT NOW?" 

"Lamaze. Birthing classes. It'll help for when I'm giving birth, but the two of us have to be there. I signed us up, and the classes are Wednesday evenings. Make time, please." you give him the pamphlet, and he takes it skimming it,

"HOW DOES THIS HELP?"

"Teaches me proper breathing techniques for when I have a contraction, and other things while also teaching you ways to help ease some of my discomfort while I'm in labour." 

"I SEE, AND WE MUST TAKE THESE?" he glances at you as you nod, “I’M USUALLY BUSY ON WEDNESDAYS IF YOU RECALL?”

"Yup, and I know you are with your weekly workout, but this is really important, so please just reschedule your workout." 

He just scowls at the pamphlet, but doesn't argue again which is how you found yourself entering a small looking classroom with Sans beside you one Wednesday evening. As you enter the room, you realize you hadn't researched this class at all. Which had been a bad move on your part since you, and Sans are the only monster/human couple in the room, and it's super obvious everyone is staring. Very awkward. Whatever, they can just deal with it. The two of you have every right to be here too. 

A young woman who must be the instructor since she's not pregnant approaches you with a smile,

"Hi, and welcome! I'm Jane, and I'm excited to have you here with us! Please go ahead, and take a seat together on any of the mats I've prepared." 

You smile a little awkwardly, and thank her before taking Sans's hand, moving to take a seat on one of the mats. Sans is good to help lower you to the floor so it's easier for you then sits beside you. He rubs your back in a comforting way as a few more people trickle in, and once all the mats are filled Jane goes to shut the door before taking her place in the middle of the room. She claps her hands once,

"Right, so as I said I'm Jane, and-"

"Excuse me!" a prissy looking woman with a sour look on her face speaks up, interrupting Jane who looks at her, "Are we not even going to address the elephant in the room?"

You bristle as she looks over at you, and Sans. Bitch, don't you dare. 

"I for one don't feel safe with that here." she turns her nose up at you, and Sans. Ugh, of course. This really happens way too often, and you’re really sick of it, "I mean, there's a ton of pregnant women here. We're vulnerable, and who knows how violent it is." 

"He!" you snap, startling her, "Not it! He, and his name is Sans! He's my mate, and how dare you insinuate that he's dangerous! You don't know the first thing about him!" 

Sans just keeps rubbing circles along your back while glaring at the woman who huffs,

"All I'm saying is I'm uncomfortable with it being here."

"I'm so sorry about that ma'am." Jane gives her a sad smile making your stomach drop. Are you about to be kicked out? Jane walks to the door, and opens it, "I'm sure you'll find another Lamaze class to take. Goodbye ma'am." 

To your surprise as well as the priss, Jane isn't looking at you and Sans, but her. 

"Excuse me?" 

Jane tilts your head, "Well, you said you were uncomfortable with Mr. Sans here, and I wouldn't wish you to be uncomfortable, so you can leave. I'm not about to make him, and his partner leave when they've done nothing wrong. This is a monster friendly class ma'am, and he has every right to be here to learn how the birth of his child may go. I'm not kicking him out because you're a racist." 

A huge smile is sitting on your face as the prissy woman just scoffs, and looks outraged, but takes back what she says so she doesn't have to leave. Jane smirks, and throws a wink at you before shutting the door so she can finally begin the class. It starts with going around, and telling everyone your name, plus when you're due. 

You end up finding out that the priss woman's name is Faith, her husband's name is Charles, and they're due in early December. Congrats. 

It goes around the room until finally it's your turn, and you wave,

"Hi, I'm Shiloh, and this is my soulmate, boyfriend, and mate Sans." you motion to him, and he nods. You pat the top of your swollen belly, "And this is our daughter Maris. I'm 24 weeks, and I don't know my due date cause it's iffy with half bloods. They grow at different rates." 

"I'm sorry, did you say 24 weeks?" Faith raises a brow, "Honey, you look way farther along than 24 weeks." 

This bitch. 

"HALF BLOODS GROW AT DIFFERENT RATES." Sans speaks up, "I BELIEVE MY PRINCESS JUST SAID THAT. SHE'S 24 WEEKS ALONG, BUT OUR BABY MAY BE BORN BEFORE 37 WEEKS, OR LATER THAN 40. IT'S A TOSS UP." 

"Ugh, that sounds tedious." she sniffs, "I wouldn't do it."

"GOOD THING NO MONSTER WOULD HAVE YOU THEN." he mutters, but it's still loud enough for everyone to hear, and you snort as she glares at Sans. Even Jane is having trouble hiding her smirk as she quickly moves the class along. 

You glance at Sans who is just sitting behind you, and his eye lights meet your eyes as you lean back to kiss his cheek. His smile widens, and his posture relaxes a little as he moves to brush his teeth against your cheek in return making you giggle quietly. When you turn to face the class again, you can see Faith sneering at you, and Sans, but you just ignore her to pay attention to the lesson. 

It actually ends up being nice doing this with Sans. He sits behind you allowing you to rest your head against his shoulder and chest while you practice. You can't help but keep sneaking glances at him as you do the lesson, and it's so sweet to see him so focused on what's being taught. He really wants to learn what Jane has to offer even though he seemed hesitant on the lessons in the beginning. 

The more you look at him though the more the warmth in your chest grows. He's so handsome, and despite what he thinks kind. Sure, he worries to the point of being a mother hen which annoys you like crazy, and he can be a little overprotective, plus a little insensitive with his word choice, but there's no one else in the world you'd rather be with. 

That thought sings in your mind so loudly. There's only Sans for you, and that's so amazing. If he asked you to marry him right now, you'd say yes in a heartbeat. You must've been staring, and zoning out since you feel him squeeze your arm, and when you blink to refocus you find him looking at you curiously. 

Blushing furiously, you turn your gaze back to Jane, but you can feel Sans's confusion at what just happened. Thankfully, he doesn't question it, and just lets it go. The class is uneventful besides learning that one of your classmates is a racist cunt, and that you want to marry Sans. All in all, good lamaze class! 

When it finishes, Sans is great to help your pregnant ass get back up. Getting up from that position on the floor by yourself would've been difficult with how big you're getting, and the fact that your center of gravity is a little off. 

You make sure to thank Jane, and tell her you'll see her next week. As you're exiting the building, Sans glances at you,

"I'LL BRING THE CAR AROUND. YOU WAIT HERE PRINCESS." 

It was a bit of a walk to the parking lot, and he probably guessed you're tired, which you are. You give him a thankful smile,

"Thanks Sans." 

He just nods, and heads out. It also appears that some of the other women's husbands, or partners are doing the same, so you're not alone at the front doors.

"He seems nice." one of them nods towards you. If you remember correctly you think her name is Kate. You smile at her,

"He is, although he wouldn't agree." 

She comes to stand a bit closer, "I have to admit I've never met a human/monster couple before. Is it difficult sometimes?" 

You tilt your head, "Is what difficult?"

She pointedly looks at Faith who is also waiting nearby then back at you, "People constantly questioning your relationship, or just your boyfriend in general, like his nature, and such." 

"I mean it does happen sometimes, and it always sucks when it does. Sans just lets it wash off him like water off a duck's back." you chuckle, "I'm the one who gets all angry. I just hate when others judge him without knowing him. He's just…" you soften, and smile, "he's mine, and he's perfect." 

Kate coos, "That's so sweet. That's how I feel about my Ivan. This'll be our first baby, and we've been married for 10 years. I wouldn't trade one minute for the world." she smiles. 

You go to tell her you think that's so amazing when you're interrupted by none other than Faith,

"I have a question." she just butts right in making, you, and Kate turn your attention to her,

"Okay." you decide to be cordial. No need for fists flying over her being a shitbag earlier. 

"I just don't understand how you got pregnant." she's staring at you, and honestly you're staring right back. 

Is she serious? 

"Uh...same way you did?" 

Faith crosses her arms, "No, like how? He's a skeleton." 

"What? I thought he was just malnourished." you feign shock making Kate titter a bit into her hand. 

Faith narrows her eyes, and huffs just as Sans arrives with the car as well as her husband. Your soulmate must see who you're talking to since he gets out of the car, and walks towards you. Faith's husband Charles is doing the same. 

"Be serious." Faith tsks. Alright, she wants you to be serious, you'll be serious. 

"He put his penis in my vagina, we had sex, and I got pregnant." you deadpan. Kate is full on about to choke on her laughter, and has to turn away. Faith on the other hand looks so baffled.

"But he's a skeleton." 

"And?"

"How does he…?" 

Sans obviously catching what this is about decides to just end it, 

"HOW DO I HAVE GENITALS? SIMPLE ANSWER, MAGIC." she opens her mouth again, and he rolls his eye lights, "MY SEMEN IS ALSO MADE WITH MAGIC, AND YES IT WORKS THE SAME AS A HUMAN'S DOES HOWEVER, IT IS HARDER FOR A MONSTER TO GET A HUMAN PREGNANT ACCIDENTALLY. A SURPRISE BABY IS RARE, AND YES, SHILOH, AND I'S BABY WAS CONCEIVED INTENTIONALLY. NOW, IF YOU'RE DONE ASKING INVASIVE QUESTIONS WE'LL BE LEAVING NOW." 

Faith shuts her mouth, and actually has the decency to look sheepish as you say goodbye to a still giggling Kate before following after your boyfriend. The two of you get into the car, and as you're driving away, you turn to look at Sans,

"Have I ever told you just how much I love you?" 

He smirks, "OCCASIONALLY, BUT I NEVER TIRE OF HEARING IT."

"I love you more than anything on this planet." 

He chuckles, turning a little purple, "I BELIEVE THAT'LL CHANGE ONCE SHE COMES OUT." he motions to your belly. You smooth your hand down it,

"Mm true, but I'm okay being second to Maris, so I assume you're okay being second to her too."

"OF COURSE." he nods still smiling, "SHE'LL ALWAYS COME FIRST."

You lean back into the seat content, and idly tap your stomach before a question pops into your mind,

"Sans?"

He hums to show he's listening as he keeps his eyes on the road,

"Would you have preferred a son?"

He shoots you a quick glance at that before his eyes go back to the road,

"NO, I JUST WANTED A HEALTHY BABY. THE GENDER OF SAID BABY WAS IRRELEVANT. OUR BABY IS HEALTHY, SO SHE'S ALL I WANTED."

"Would you want one? A little boy that looks just like you, chubby cheeks, and all." you smile at the thought. 

He clicks his tongue, "I AM NOT CHUBBY CHEEKED." he mutters quietly, making you snicker before he clears his throat, "AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, I AM CERTAINLY NOT OPPOSED TO HAVING A SON." 

You lace your hands over top of your stomach, "I think having a boy would be fun, although I'm still excited for our daughter. It'll be nice to not be outnumbered by boys in the house." you chuckle, "But, maybe when we have a second baby we'll get to have a boy." 

Sans is luckily stopped at a red light as his head whips in your direction,

"WHEN WE HAVE…?" 

You feel bad, but you can't help but laugh at the almost goofily joyful look he's got on his face,

"Well yeah, you bought that big house because you wanted more than one child right? Plus, I saw your dream Sans." you soften, "You dreamt of more than one child. I want to give you that." 

He just stares at you with slightly wobbly eye lights until the guy behind him honks the horn because the lights turned green. You can hear as Sans swallows thickly, and turns to drive away. He hasn't said anything, but you know he's touched. 

"I LOVE YOU." he murmurs finally, and you glance at him with a smile,

"I love you too, Sans."


	38. Nesting, and a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's nesting, and it's time for Luke, and Daisy's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, still at my parents, and I had a baby shower yesterday, so I was a bit too busy to update, but here I am today! Sorry for the wait, and I'm sorry I haven't been answering all the comments. I want you to know that I see them, and I adore them! I hope I can answer them all soon, and I cherish you all so much. Thank you ❤

The last little while has been crazy busy for you. There's work, lamaze classes, baby showers, bachelorette, and bachelor parties. You'd been invited to both, and despite being 30 weeks pregnant, you went to both. Now, you're getting ready for the wedding which is in just a few short days while also dealing with one other thing. 

Sans is nesting. Somehow. 

It's supposed to be the pregnant woman nesting, but since Sans's soul is also constantly sending magic the baby's way apparently he can nest too. So, he's been going around the house constantly cleaning, and rearranging things. He's literally moved the baby's crib six times in the last 4 days. According to him, where it is in your bedroom just isn't quite right. It's been kind of cute to watch, so you've just been letting him do whatever he needs to make himself feel better. 

He's also been asking you more, and more to take maternity leave now since the baby could arrive at any time. At your last appointment with Carol, and Janet, the two women had said that Maris was as grown as she was going to get, meaning your baby was now just gathering magic. It was a little exciting, and slightly frustrating to know your baby will be here soon, but no idea of exactly when. 

Today is a rare down day for you. Maris's room is set up, although she'll be sleeping in your room for the first little while. There was no wedding stuff to be done despite it being only a few days away, Papyrus was working, and Sans was in his office doing whatever he does in there quietly. This meant you could get an actual nap in this afternoon. 

Since you're getting to the end of your pregnancy, and despite only being 30 weeks you looked closer to 35, or 36 weeks, you'd been having trouble sleeping. Your daughter seemed to enjoy kicking the crap out of you while you slept, and it was hard to get into a comfortable position. Most of the time, you'd drape yourself over Sans, and use him like a body pillow. Thankfully, he didn't seem to mind.

However, you'd only been able to nap a short time when a sudden bang startled you awake. Blinking groggily, you grab your phone to see you've only gotten about an hour of sleep. Groaning, you toss your phone back onto your side table to try, and sleep longer only to hear another bang. What the hell is that? 

Reluctantly, you sit yourself up, and with a little effort hoist yourself off the bed. Sleepily, you leave your bedroom, and meander over to Maris's room where you have a hunch that when you enter you'll find a short skeleton rearranging the room.

Pushing the door open, you lean against the door frame, and would you look at that! Standing in the room rearranging the furniture yet again is none other than Sans. You opening the door seems to draw his attention,

"HELLO LOVE. CAN I HELP YOU?" he asks as he moves the rocking chair a bit. You rub your eyes with one hand,

"You woke me up, why are you rearranging Maris's room again babe? It's fine." 

He looks a little guilty over waking you. He knows you've been struggling to sleep.

"I APOLOGIZE PRINCESS. I DIDN'T MEAN TO WAKE YOU, I JUST CAN'T SIT STILL." he growls out the last few words. You hum, and lay your hand on top of your belly, drumming your fingers absentmindedly. 

You hold out your other hand, "C'mon then." 

He glances at it, "C'MON WHAT?" 

You shake your hand, and beckon him forth. Sans glances at the furniture which is fine where it is then your hand before ultimately choosing to take your hand. Gently, but firmly, you pull him from the room, and shut the door before pulling him along towards the stairs. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he finally asks when you've gotten to the front door, and grabbed a light jacket,

"We're going for a walk. You can't sit still, and I can't sleep with you all wound up like this. So, a walk it is." 

He just blinks as you grab a sneaker, and begin struggling to put it on,

"I mean we will once I get my stupid-" you're cut off by Sans chuckling. 

Turning your gaze to him, you find him smiling tenderly at you before rolling his eye lights, and coming over to help you put your shoes on. It's kinda nice since he has to couch down to do this so you have to place your hand on his shoulder to balance yourself. Although, your mind wanders a bit since in this position he looks like he's about to propose to you. 

What is wrong with you? That thought keeps popping up more, and more lately. Is it because you're just feeling emotional from being pregnant? As you watch him carefully put on your shoes though you know that's not the case. This isn't hormonal, it was just because you loved him. You want him to propose, and Luke's upcoming wedding is probably not helping things either. 

Sans finishes putting on your sneakers before slipping his own shoes on. He doesn't bother with a jacket, he just opens the front door, takes your hand, and off the two of you go. It's just going to be a simple walk around the neighborhood, but it's a nice sunny day so it's pretty pleasant despite the cool late October air. As you're walking you realize it's October, like legitimately October. Doesn't Sans have a heat this month? Thinking back on it Papyrus was gone all last week, but you'd just thought he'd gone on a writing binge, or something since he'll do that sometimes, and you won't see him for a while. Did he go into heat, and leave? What about Sans?

"Don't you go into heat this month?" you blurt out, glancing at him your curiosity getting the better of you. 

"NOT THIS TIME. IT WAS ACTUALLY QUITE NICE NOT TO HAVE A HEAT IF I'M HONEST."

"How come you don't have one?" 

He glances at you, "BECAUSE YOU'RE PREGNANT. IF A MONSTER'S MATE IS PREGNANT THEN THEY WON'T GO INTO HEAT. THE POINT OF A HEAT IS TO AID IN REPRODUCTION, BUT SINCE IT'S NOT NEEDED AT THE MOMENT I WON'T HAVE ONE." 

"Oh, so it's like my menstrual cycle halting while I'm pregnant."

"PRECISELY." he nods at the comparison.

You smirk, "Is that why Paps left last week though? He went into heat?"

"YES." 

Chuckling, you shake your head, "He can stick around while in heat, he doesn't have to leave. I'll leave him be you know." 

"IT WOULD'VE BEEN A VERY BAD IDEA PRINCESS." he frowns, looking so serious that it has your smile dying,

"Why?"

"IT'S GOING TO SOUND AWFUL, AND POSSESSIVE, DO YOU STILL WANT TO KNOW?" he warns, but you still nod. You wanna know. He sighs, "BECAUSE IT'S OBVIOUS THERE IS A FERTILE FEMALE IN THE HOUSE BECAUSE YOU'RE PREGNANT. YOU CAN'T TELL, BUT YOUR SCENT IS VERY STRONG RIGHT NOW, AND BOTH PAPYRUS AND I CAN TELL WHEN YOU'VE BEEN IN A ROOM EVEN IF YOU LEFT IT HOURS AGO. MY BROTHER WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO CONTROL HIMSELF, NOT BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU, BUT BECAUSE HIS INSTINCT TO TAKE, AND IMPREGNATE YOU HIMSELF WOULD'VE BEEN VERY STRONG, ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU'RE CARRYING A HALF BLOOD SKELETON MONSTER." he turns his gaze to the front as he looks ahead while walking, "WE'VE NEVER BEEN AROUND OUR OWN KIND BEFORE. JUST EACH OTHER, AND WE'RE BROTHERS. AS YOU ARE WITH YOUR MAGIC IT'S LIKE YOU'RE A FEMALE SKELETON MONSTER, AND IT'S...COMFORTING IN A WAY, BUT NEW." he looks at you again, "PAPYRUS WOULDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU, SO HE LEFT." 

"I see. So...my magic makes me feel like a female skeleton monster?" you quirk a brow,

"I'M UNSURE HONESTLY. IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN DESCRIBE IT, BUT I DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT A FEMALE SKELETON MONSTERS MAGIC IS LIKE. I'VE NEVER MET ONE, AND MY MOTHERS DIED WHEN I WAS ONLY NINE. AFTER 500 YEARS I'VE LOST THE SENSE OF WHAT THEIR MAGIC FELT LIKE." his voice has softened. You squeeze his hand, picking up on the fact that he just said “mothers” not “mother” as in plural. Sans, and Papyrus have two mothers. 

"What do you remember about them?" 

"THE MOTHER WHO GAVE BIRTH TO BOTH PAPYRUS, AND I, WAS SMALL." he chuckles, "HER SKULL SHAPE RESEMBLED PAPYRUS’S, AND SHE HAD BIG GREEN EYE LIGHTS." he looks so nostalgic as he talks about her, "SHE WAS...SOFT, AND GENTLE, BUT HER SOUL WASN'T STRONG. HAVING ME, AND THEN PAPYRUS WAS TOO MUCH FOR HER. SHE COULDN'T RECOVER AFTER GIVING BIRTH TO PAPYRUS, AND SHE...FELL DOWN." 

"I'm sorry, Sans." you murmur, "Do you remember your other mother?" 

"VAGUELY. SHE MORE RESEMBLED ME, BUT SHE’S WHERE PAPYRUS GOT HIS HEIGHT. I GOT MY PURPLE EYE LIGHTS FROM HER." he taps near his socket, "ONE DAY SHE JUST LEFT, AND NEVER CAME BACK THUS LEAVING ME WITH A NEWBORN BABY. I HAD NO ONE ELSE, SO I DID THE BEST I COULD WHICH WASN'T VERY GOOD. I NEVER FOUND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HER." he sighs, and you're about to go reassure him when he suddenly looks puzzled,

"What's wrong?" you ask, brow furrowed. He hums,

"IT'S STRANGE, I FEEL LIKE...I MISSED SOMEONE? ANOTHER FAMILY MEMBER, BUT I CAN'T RECALL THEIR NAME, OR WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE. IT'S THE ODDEST FEELING." 

"Another family member? Like another brother, or sister you forgot about? How's that possible?" 

"I DON'T KNOW." he murmurs, "BROTHER SOUNDS RIGHT, BUT PERHAPS IT'S JUST A FEELING NOTHING MORE." 

"Like when you travel, and feel you forgot something, but you didn't." you offer, and he nods motioning towards you a little,

"EXACTLY. I JUST ODDLY FEEL LIKE I FORGOT SOMEONE, BUT I DOUBT I HAVE SINCE I CAN CLEARLY SEE MY MOTHER’S FACES AFTER 500 YEARS IN MY MIND. SO, I DON'T THINK I'D FORGET IF I HAD ANOTHER BROTHER AT ONE POINT." 

"Makes sense to me." you smile, and snuggle a little closer to him, "Thanks for the walk by the way, feeling a little less restless?" 

He glances at you, "SLIGHTLY. I JUST WANT EVERYTHING PERFECT FOR WHEN SHE ARRIVES." 

"I know baby." your smile widens a little, "Everything will be fine, trust me." 

"I'LL TRY." he chuckles as the two of you just continue to walk, and enjoy not only the day, but each other. 

It was a nice reprieve from the slight chaos that is your lives. It’s unfortunately short lived since a few days later you're standing in the groom's dressing room trying to calm a nervous Luke. It's his wedding day, and he's getting last minute jitters. Sans, and Gil are no help as they sit on a couch nearby. Why is this mess left to you? 

"C'mon Luke, it's just jitters! You love Daisy, and you've been so excited until now! Everything's perfect. You got the beautiful fall day just like you wanted, and it's warm out despite being late October." you're listing everything good you can think of, "Sans, and Gil are ready to go, since my soulmate is so on top of things as if he'd let Gil mess up the timing of getting ready-" 

"Hey!" Gil calls out, sounding a little offended while Sans smirks beside him, 

"My dress fits despite me resembling a house, the flowers got delivered, and are perfect, the hall for the reception is decorated, and beautiful, plus you're marrying your soulmate dude! That's so fantastic, and Daisy is so amazing." 

"What if I mess up her life though?" Luke asks, looking so nervous, "She is amazing, and I want her happy so-"

"THEN YOU MARRY HER." Sans cuts in, drawing attention, "YOU CAN'T MESS UP HER LIFE BY LOVING HER, AND WISHING TO BE WITH HER."

That seems to soothe Luke considerably as he smiles, tells Sans he's right, and goes off to run over his vows again just to be sure. What the hell? You turn to Sans looking unimpressed, 

"You couldn't have cut in like oh, I don't know before I went on a five minute rant there?" 

"YOU SEEMED TO HAVE IT HANDLED." 

"You suck." you deadpan while Gil smirks beside Sans,

"Isn't that what you do actually, or…?" 

He's still very taken with the fact that despite Sans being a skeleton, he has a penis. You roll your eyes,

"Don't start Gil." you rub your forehead. 

"You okay?" Gil asks since normally you're more amicable about his teasing. You sigh, and glance at Luke making sure he can't hear before answering,

"I just have some Braxton Hicks happening, and they're annoying, so I'm slightly uncomfortable at the moment. Don't tell Luke! He'll worry!" you point at Gil who looks confused. 

Sans furrows his brow, and stands to hurry over to you, 

"ARE THEY BAD?" 

You smile, and shake your head, "No, they're mild. I'm alright." 

"TELL ME IF THEY GET BAD. DON'T JUST PUT ON A BRAVE FACE ALRIGHT?" he doesn't look happy, but you chuckle anyway, and kiss his forehead,

"You bet." 

Gil still looks confused, "What are Braxton Hicks?" 

"PRACTICE CONTRACTIONS, OR FALSE LABOUR." Sans explains, "IT'S JUST HER UTERINE WALL CONTRACTING, AND RELAXING GETTING READY FOR REAL LABOUR." 

You're so amazed, and touched that he read all those baby books. It honestly made everything so easy since he already knew what to expect. 

"Oh, does it really hurt?" Gil asks, looking worried like you're about to give birth right then,

"It's uncomfortable, but if I walk around, or stand they're better. They'll go away eventually so just don't worry Luke with this okay?" 

He salutes, "Roger that, but how do you know it's not real contractions?"

"Cause the pain is only in the front, they're not coming consistently, or getting closer together, the pain lessens when I change positions, and they're not getting any stronger." you shrug. Gil nods,

"Gotcha. You all ready for her though? I know Lulu is real excited to see what she looks like, and has even started talking about wanting a baby of her own." he grimaces, "Look what you've done, I'd be a terrible Dad." 

You guffaw as Sans rolls his eye lights while rubbing your back,

"We're ready, and don't worry Gil you'll be fine when the moment comes." 

"What will Gil be ready for?" Luke asks, having come back, and you glance at him,

"Having a baby with Lulu." 

Luke seems to get it since a look of understanding comes over him,

"Lulu asking you about babies too?" Luke smirks while Gil groans, "Shiloh set off the baby train since Daisy's been talking about it too. Just seeing Shiloh all big, and pregnant just makes them want a baby too I guess." he laughs.

"It's not as fun as it sounds." you sigh, "Well, I mean in the beginning it was, but once you're this big it's uncomfortable sometimes. It's harder to sleep, and my back hurts like crazy. Hell, I can't even put on my own shoes!" you tap the toe of your heels on the ground, "Sans had to slip these on for me so they went on properly." 

Luke, and Gil start roaring with laughter, making you scowl, especially when you hear Sans chuckling quietly beside you. 

"Yeah, yeah yuck it up funny guys." you grumble, then head for the door, "I'm gonna go see the girls, since they won't make fun of me." 

"Aw, c'mon Shy it's not that bad!" Luke calls after you, laughing. Gil is still laughing too hard, but Sans is able to call after you,

"RUNNING OFF IN A HUFF IS A CUTE LOOK FOR YOU PRINCESS." 

You glare at his smug look as you shut the door loudly before stomping away. Jerks. 

Thankfully, the girls are more than happy to see you when you come into their dressing room. Stars, Daisy looks so pretty in her mermaid style, lace sleeved gown, and her hair all done up with flowers. You almost tear up a little,

"Daisy you're so beautiful." you coo, taking her hands that she's outstretched to you, "If I'm half this beautiful on my wedding day I'll be so happy." 

"Aww Shiloh!" she coos back, and pulls you into an awkward hug due to your baby bump, "Of course you'll be beautiful on your wedding day!" she pulls back, and smirks, "I bet Sans will cry when he sees you as you walk down the aisle." 

"Ha, I'll take that bet. Sans never cries. I've only seen him do it once, or twice since I've known him." 

This seems to further Daisy's resolve, "No way, he'll cry. What should we bet though?" 

"Money's boring, don't do that." Hannah chimes in, and you snicker,

"Paps'll kill me if I bet money, so yeah no money." 

"Oh, why not if Daisy wins she gets to pick out what you wear the first night after your wedding." Rachel suggests. Daisy seems to like that idea,

"Heck yes! I love that idea, but what if Shiloh wins?" 

"Daisy has to buy a round for the wedding party?" Lulu suggests, "Or get up, and make a heartfelt speech." 

"What's embarrassing about a heartfelt speech?" Hannah asks with a small smile, and Lulu smirks back,

"A heartfelt speech to Sans about how awesome he is, not to Shiloh." 

"Done." you agree, "If Daisy wins she gets to pick out what I wear the first night after the wedding, and if I win Daisy has to make a heartfelt speech to Sans." 

"Agreed!" Daisy cheers, and the two of you high five on it. 

This will be a very long lasting bet, but you know Hannah will remember it. She always remembers stuff like this. You spend a little longer with the girls before heading back to see how the boys are doing. When you get there, you open the door just slightly, but stop since they're talking, and what they're discussing is more interesting than you thought. 

"C'mon just tell us if it's weird, or like really hot, or freaky." Gil seems to be asking your soulmate something, "Like is it weird knowing she's there, or…?" 

"STARS, I'M NOT ANSWERING THAT." Sans grumbles,

"It's no big deal!" Luke tries, "And Shiloh's not here, so you can tell us without worrying about her hearing." 

"Yeah dude, we just wanna know if pregnancy sex is weird, or not." Gil tries again, "Like I dunno man I'd feel really weird if my junk was getting that close to my baby." 

"TORIEL SAVE ME." you hear him, and while you feel bad for dropping some eaves you kinda wanna know, "IF I TELL YOU, WILL YOU STOP PESTERING ME?" 

"Yes." both men chime, and Sans sighs,

"IT'S NOT WEIRD, OR FREAKY. IT'S...NICE." 

"Nice?" Gil quirks a brow, 

"...SHE'S JUST," he flushes a little purple, "MORE RECEPTIVE TO TOUCH, AND IS VERY SENSITIVE. A SIMPLE TOUCH HERE, OR A CARESS THERE, AND SHE MELTS IN MY HANDS. IT'S CONFIDENCE BOOSTING TO SAY THE LEAST." 

"It's not weird with the baby in the way?" 

"WHY WOULD IT? I PUT THAT BABY THERE, AND I'M PROUD OF THAT FACT." he smirks, "YOU'RE HUNG UP ON THE FACT THAT SHE'S PREGNANT, BUT TO ME SHE'S NEVER BEEN SEXIER THAN SHE IS RIGHT NOW." 

While that's sweet, you get the feeling this conversation is going to take a turn you don't want to eavesdrop on in a moment so you fully push the door, and enter. All three men look at you as you do,

"What's up? You guys done, or did you wanna keep asking Sans what sex with me is like while I'm pregnant?" 

Gil and Luke choke, and sputter for a moment while Sans flushes a pretty purple color,

"I mean I can weigh in if you want." you smirk crossing your arms, "I am quite fond of having sex with Sans, and his dick so I'll talk about either." 

"STARS, DON'T!" Sans barks out, and you give a fake pout,

"But, I do like having sex with you." 

"STOP, I HATE YOU." he grouches as you cackle, and walk over kissing his forehead,

"No you don't! You think I'm super sexy cause I'm pregnant." 

He just keeps grumbling so you lean down, and whisper in his ear so only he can hear, 

"And I meant what I said about your dick. I do love it, and if you want, I'll lick and suck it later tonight." 

He turns so purple he might be matching his eye lights right now, but to your astonishment instead of snapping like he normally would he just averts his gaze, and mumbles,

"YES." 

You keep smirking while Luke, and Gil both proclaim they don't wanna know. Probably best. 

The four of you continue to joke around to keep Luke calm, as well as happy until it was time for him to get the first look at Daisy, and her him just before you took the photos. Your friends had decided that they wanted to take the pictures before the wedding, that way their friends, and family wouldn’t be waiting an insane amount of time while they did. You couldn't help, but smile widely as you watched Luke get super excited, and anxious as your group went down to the gardens where the pictures would be taken. Luke was going to lose it when he saw how beautiful Daisy looked. For stars sake you did, and you’re not even marrying her. 

You stood with Sans, Gil, and both Daisy and Luke's parents facing the building as Luke faced you. He's fidgeting anxiously as he chats with you all, obviously excited to see his soon to be wife, and it's a relief when you see Daisy come down the steps with the girls, and photographer in tow. A wide smile takes over your face as she gets closer, and you can see how she's practically vibrating she's so excited. 

Then, Luke turns around, and your heart melts as he just looks at her, taking in how beautiful she is. He moves forward to take her hands, but not before wiping the tears that have fallen down his cheeks. You can hear Luke whisper to Daisy that she's so beautiful, and he's right. Daisy is beautiful, and it's right that no one can take their eyes off her right now. 

That's what you thought anyway until you glanced at Sans, and found him looking only at you. Flushing slightly, you lean down to whisper,

"What?" 

Thankfully, he lowers his volume when he answers, 

"I WAS JUST THINKING HOW BEAUTIFUL YOU ARE." 

Blinking at him slightly surprised, but touched, you can't stop yourself from chuckling quietly, and kiss the top of his head thanking him, just before pictures started. If someone had told you a year ago that you'd be having pictures taken at your friend's wedding when you were 7 months pregnant, you would've told them they're crazy, but here you are. 

It's actually a lot of fun taking pictures with everyone, and getting a little silly, but by the end your feet hurt like crazy. All you want to do is sit down, but the wedding is going to start soon. Sans can tell you're uncomfortable, and as everyone moves away, beginning to get ready to head inside for the ceremony he stops you,

"YOUR FEET?" 

You nod, "Yeah, I'd love to sit down, but I can make it at least another hour, or so. Don't worry baby, I'm fine." 

"IS SHE MOVING A LOT?"

"She does love to do that." you laugh, and Sans sighs, crouching down so he can talk to your belly like he loves to do when he’s talking to your daughter. 

His hands are resting on either side of your big belly, so you place your hands over top of his as he starts talking,

"LISTEN YOUNG LADY YOUR MOTHER IS VERY TIRED, SO IF YOU COULD JUST CALM DOWN FOR A BIT, YOUR PAPA WOULD APPRECIATE IT SINCE I HAPPEN TO BE QUITE FOND OF HER." he's got the biggest smirk on his face as he talks. 

"You know you talking to her just makes her move more right?" 

Sans just grins up at you before leaning forward to press his teeth against your belly in a kiss. You love when he did that, and you loved even more when after the kiss he’d press his forehead against your stomach just as he was doing right now. It was just so cute. Unfortunately, you’re drawn from this heartwarming family moment when a sudden noise draws your attention, and you're now very aware that you can hear the sound of a camera shutter going off. Glancing to where you assumed everyone had left to head inside for the ceremony, you find Daisy, and Luke standing there with the photographer who is currently taking pictures of you, and Sans. Cheeks warming, you call out,

"Hey, he's supposed to be taking pictures of you guys, not me and Sans!" 

Daisy giggles, "Couldn't help it! You guys are just so cute!" 

You shake your head, but continue to smile as Sans stands back up to his full height again. Daisy and Luke now getting the apparently adorable pictures of you and Sans (which you’ll be requesting copies of later) are now heading inside to begin the ceremony with you following behind with Sans's arms around your waist. As you watched them walk together, you can’t help, but think how wonderful they look together, and how utterly perfect this day was for them. You honestly couldn’t be happier for your two friends who were about to start their new journey together, and the best part is they didn’t look scared, or nervous at all. In fact, they looked excited, and you get the feeling that’s because they knew that as long as they had each other everything would be okay. 

Glancing at Sans, you know not only in your heart, but in your soul that you feel the same. As long as he’s by your side, you know you can conquer anything, and you know that when it comes time for you to walk down that aisle to stand by his side forever, you won’t be scared either. 


	39. Maris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here she comes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're here at the end. I am sorry to see it end, but I'm also so thankful for all the love, and support this story as received. I'm truly happy that I could share this journey with you all. Thank you so much ❤❤

It's rare something wakes you in the middle of the night. You're normally a pretty heavy sleeper, and unless someone turns on the lights you normally sleep through the night. So, when you woke up at two in the morning to what you assumed was more Braxton Hicks, you were annoyed. They'd never woken you before, but there was a first for everything, and you were resolved to just ignore them so you could fall back asleep. 

However, as you tried drifting off to sleep you realized the pains were coming in consistent intervals, and the pain was radiating from your back towards your abdomen. Holy shit, these aren't Braxton Hicks. You're in labour, and these are actual contractions. With that realization smacking you in the face you're fully awake now, and sitting up. Throwing a glance Sans's way, you find him sleeping peacefully, completely unaware to the fact that his daughter was on her way. 

Figuring he could use a little more sleep, you grab your cell phone, and carefully get out of bed to head downstairs. You need to call Carol, and let her know. Apparently, half blood labours, and deliveries can go extremely fast, so you'd been told to call her the second you realized you're in labour no matter what time of day it was. So, off to the kitchen you go to call her.

When you get there you're a little surprised to find the light already on, but not surprised to find Papyrus there eating. His insomnia must be bothering him. He's moving his spoon around in a bowl of cereal as you enter, his sockets immediately zooming to you,

"oh, hey. you're up late...or early depending on how you look at things." he spoons up a bite, "what's up?" 

"I'm in labour, gotta call Carol." 

Papyrus freezes with his spoon halfway to his mouth,

"...are you serious?"

"Why would I joke about that?" you ask him incredulously, Carol's number halfway dialed. 

"i dunno, shits, and giggles. where's my brother?" 

"Sleeping." you answer as you finish entering Carol's number.

"you didn't wake him?" now he's incredulous, and you shake your head,

"He doesn't need to be awake as I call Carol, and he had a long day. He's tired, so I'm letting him sleep." 

Papyrus stares at you for a quick moment before dropping his spoon as you hit dial, and moves towards the stairs,

"yeeeah, i'm gonna go wake him. prepare for the screech." he jokes as he heads off. 

You just watch him go then turn your attention to the ringing coming from your phone as a contraction hits. Breathing like you'd learned you lean against the counter just as Carol picks up,

"Hello?" she sounds super groggy. 

"Hey Carol, it's Shiloh." you get out relieved she answered the first time you called. 

"Hey, Shiloh. Is it go time?"

"Yup, sure is." 

"Alright honey I'm up, and I'll be heading there soon. Don't you worry about calling Janet, I'll do that. You just relax alright?"

"Will do." 

"I'll see you soon, okay hon?"

"Yup, see you soon Carol. Thanks." 

Finishing up you say your goodbyes to Carol, and hang up. Which was excellent timing since in the next second you hear a very loud, and clear,

"WHAT!?" 

Guess Papyrus was successful in waking Sans if that screech was any indication. If it wasn't the now pounding footsteps you can hear as your boyfriend dashes down the stairs are. That, and you can clearly see him in his pajamas coming down said stairs. 

He hurries over to you, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?!" he barks as he nears. 

"Cause you're tired, and it's early labour so the contractions suck cause they’re a bit uncomfortable, but they're not like killing me, or anything. I just thought you could use the extra sleep."

"I DON'T NEED EXTRA SLEEP!" he snaps, "I NEED TO BE WITH YOU! OUR DAUGHTER'S COMING, AND I WANT TO BE HERE FOR ALL OF IT! THERE'S NO WAY I'M LEAVING YOUR SIDE UNTIL SHE'S HERE." 

"Listen Sans, it's not gonna be that exciting in the beginning so-" another contraction, "so gimme your hands." 

He tilts his head with a furrowed brow, but offers them allowing you to take them. Sans gets why you asked for them in the next moment when you're squeezing, and doing the breathing exercises you'd learned. Your mate just let's you squeeze and rubs his thumb along your hand in a soothing manner until it's over. They’re not incredibly painful yet, but they’re still not nice. Pain is never nice, plus you figure it’s okay to practice before they get really bad. Blowing out a breath of air, you take your hands back,

"As I was saying, it's just the beginning. Not exciting, and you need sleep. You got up at 5 am yesterday, and worked until nearly midnight. You've got to be exhausted." 

"I GOT THE SAME AMOUNT OF SLEEP YOU DID, AND YOU'RE AWAKE. BESIDES, I'VE FUNCTIONED ON LESS THAN TWO HOURS OF SLEEP, I'M FINE." 

There's no way he's going to go back to sleep now, and you know it. Sighing, you move forward, and give him a kiss to let him know he's won. As you pull back you can see him smirk, he knows he won this argument.

"Well, since you're up you can be helpful." you grin, "Our room needs to be set up for delivery so the mattress isn't ruined, and whatnot. You wanna do that?"

"OF COURSE. WHATEVER YOU NEED." 

You grin, "Thanks Sans, and I'll come upstairs to pace the room with you since I'll be in your line of sight then." 

He blinks gratefully, and the two of you head upstairs where you bump into Papyrus leaving Maris's room with the mattress cover. Great minds think alike. He hands it to Sans, but you stop him before he leaves, and hand him your phone,

"Can you call everyone? My family, friends, and whoever else Sans wants on standby?"

"sure." he taps the back of your phone with his phalanges, "i love calling al at 2 am, you know that."

Shoving his skull making him laugh, you follow after Sans into your bedroom to wait for things to start. It's a little entertaining to watch Sans run around, and get things ready while slightly panicked. He doesn't show the panic, but you feel it. However, you also feel his anticipation, and excitement over this moment. He's ready to meet his daughter for the first time. 

Carol, and Janet arrive first which was good since they'll be delivering the baby. You actually hadn't even realized they were here until Papyrus came into the room escorting them. Carol was very chipper looking despite it being very early in the morning, and Janet looked a little tired, but was smiling nonetheless. 

"Hey there!" Carol calls to you, "You ready to have a baby?" 

"You bet." you chuckle, "Get her out of me, please."

Carol chuckles with you, "We'll do that, but first I need to give you a check up, and see how dilated you are. Also, please remind me all of who will be in the room during delivery?" 

"Just me, obviously, Sans, and Papyrus. I didn't want it to be too crowded, and I doubted my sister would make it in time. She lives in the next town over, or I'd have her with me too." 

Carol nods, and seems happy you've got everything set up,

"This is perfect. Alright, Sans if you can hop up, and sit so Shiloh can sit between your legs so you're bracing her that'd be fantastic." 

Sans who'd been quiet this whole time just nods, and does as he's told. Carol tells you to remove your pants as well as underwear so she can check, and you're glad Papyrus is still making phone calls meaning he'd left the room. Naked from the waist down you sit on the bed between Sans's legs, and rest yourself against his broad chest. His hands begin rubbing the side of your arms as Carol begins the exam. 

In hindsight, you probably should've warned Sans that when Carol said she was going to check how dilated you were it meant she'd be sticking her fingers inside you since he froze a bit when she did it. You give him credit though since he doesn't say anything about it, and just resumes rubbing your arms in the next moment. When she takes her hand back you find out you're not too dilated, and in no rush. 

"Once your water breaks though, it'll go pretty fast so prepare yourself, alright?” she warns, taking her gloves off to toss. 

Nodding, you get up to put on a large t-shirt like nightgown that came to your knees, and didn't bother with your pants, or underwear, just tossing them into the laundry hamper. 

It's reassuring to have Carol and Janet there who assured you that your daughter was in no distress. They also helped pass the time since after about a half hour, and a move downstairs during your walking, people started to arrive. 

Dad and Papa were first, with Papa practically vibrating he was so excited. Next, was Hannah and Rachel looking tired, but excited, then Gil and Lulu with Daisy and Luke bringing up the rear. All of them arrived within a few minutes of each other, and the last to arrive was Alphys and Undyne. Papyrus had been serious about calling them apparently. It made sense, Alphys was Sans's best friend, or the closest thing to a best friend. 

You're just spending time with everyone downstairs, breathing through contractions as they come. They're slowly getting closer together, and getting stronger. You know they're going to get really bad, but for now you're okay. 

"How are we doing, sweetpea?" Papa asks after an hour giving your arm a rub, you smile,

"I'm still okay. Kinda just waiting for my water to break so the real show can get on the road. Carol said it'll go really fast from there." 

"How fast is fast?" 

"Fast." comes Carol's voice. Papa turns to her, "Half Blood labours are fast, especially after the waters been broken. The fastest one I've been at was mother began to push twenty minutes after her water broke, and the longest was two hours. It's both a blessing, and a curse since Shiloh's contractions will get worse much more quickly which won’t allow her to get accustomed to one strength before the next takes over. However, she won't be in discomfort for long, so that's the blessing." she explains. Papa nods,

"Well alright then." he turns to you, "Are you sure you don't want me by your side to hold your hand sweetpea?" 

You pat his hand, "I'm sure Papa, besides Sans will be there, and Papyrus so I'll have hands to hold." 

This seems to surprise some of them, mostly Alphys who turns to Papyrus,

"Wait, you're gonna be in the room while she's pushing the baby out?" 

He nods, and shrugs back not really giving an answer so you do,

"Yes he will. Paps asked to be there so Maris can lock onto his soul signature too. I thought it was a good idea." 

"It is a good idea." Undyne nods. Her hair is down right now, and it's a little odd to see her this way, "Chances are he'll be around the infant a lot, so it's an excellent move on your part." 

"Thanks." you grin at her. Hannah chimes in next,

"You excited Shiloh? I bet she's gonna be just the cutest thing." she coos. 

"I'm dying for her to come out honestly." you laugh, "Both to just get her out, and the other so I can just have her here with me, you know?" 

The girls all coo, while the guys just give a nod. You don't really expect much else from them to be honest.

It's about five in the morning when your water breaks. You'd gotten up to walk around a bit starting to feel uncomfortable when it happened. It was a little gross to say the least, but once Sans cleaned up the mess it was dealt with. Carol began ushering you upstairs saying it would be best for you to move to the room you're giving birth in so you're not trying to climb the stairs later. You're so glad she made you do this since she'd been right that things would speed up like crazy once your water broke. 

One moment you're fine, and then in the span of a half hour you're a mess. You've just finished another contraction leaning against Sans who had been rubbing your back the whole time. Standing straight again you groan,

"Get her out, get her out, get her out!" 

"JUST BREATHE PRINCESS." Sans tried soothing, and rubbing your back. It didn't help, in fact it really irritated you,

"You're gonna need to breathe when I shove my foot up your ass!" you snap, "This is your fault after all, you put this baby in me and now I have to get her out!" 

Sans blinks in surprise just as another contraction hits,

“This sucks!" you whine, and try doing the breathing you were taught. Sans doesn't leave, or comment on your outburst. All he does is hold your hand, and rub your back. This is something you'll appreciate later, but right now you're just in pain. 

Carol comes into the room just after your contraction finishes, and gives a sympathetic smile,

"Let's give you a check okay Shiloh? We'll just get you on the bed alright?" 

Nodding, you make your way over with Sans's help, and like before he gets on the bed first than allows you to sit between his legs, so you can lean against his chest. Carol does her check, and you ask tiredly,

"Please tell me I'm there." 

She smiles, "You're there! Baby’s here, so let's get this show on the road."

"Oh, thank fuck." you nearly cry in relief. 

Not bothering to move, you, and Sans stay on the bed while Carol and Janet get ready. Papyrus is to your right, and standing near your head. Just because he's here doesn't mean he needs to see everything. As your midwives move around finishing the setting up, your contractions keep coming, and Sans keeps whispering encouragement to you,

"YOU'RE DOING SO WELL PRINCESS, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU. I KNOW IT'S HARD, BUT SHE'S ALMOST HERE." 

"I'm tired Sans." you turn your head to press your forehead to his jaw, "This happened so quickly it just drained me, and I only got 2 hours of sleep." your lip trembles, "I don't know if I can do this." 

"YOU CAN." he rubs your arm, "I KNOW YOU CAN, AND I'M HERE. I'LL SUPPORT YOU." 

"Promise?"

"ALWAYS, MY LOVE." 

Swallowing thickly past a lump in your throat, you look at him, seeing the utmost confidence he has for you written all over his face, and believe him. Leaning up you kiss his jaw making him smile, and purr a little able to feel the rumble in his chest through your back just as Carol returns all ready to go,

"Alright Shiloh, let's have a baby." she smiles, and you try giving her one back, but it comes out pretty weak. 

Nothing could ever prepare you for what was to come. To say it sucked would be an understatement. It hurt more than you could ever describe. Carol waited until she began to properly crown, and with a smile glances at Sans holding one of her hands out,

"Give me your hand, Sans." 

He just looks at her like she's a little off her rocker, but does as she asks. Carol takes his hand, and leads it to between your legs. She smiles,

"You feel that?" he nods, and she grins wider, "That's the top of your daughter's skull." she informs him gently. 

You hear Sans suck in a breath, and his other hand squeezes your arm. He hadn't been expecting that, and you know that meant a lot to him. You can feel his gratitude, and love welling in your chest. Sans loves this little baby more than anything, and that warms your heart. 

Finally, Carol urges you to start pushing. It's the hardest thing you've ever had to do, and was filled with a lot of crying, hand squeezing, and some screaming, but it was worth it when you hear it. 

The first cry of your daughter as Carol holds her up so you can see her. She's just the tiniest little skeleton you've ever seen with jerky flailing limbs, and when she's handed to you, you burst into tears. Now there's two people in the room crying.

"Hi Maris." you laugh through your crying, and stroke her cheek, "I'm your Mama, and I'm so excited to meet you." you kiss her forehead, and her wailing dies a little. In just this short amount of time holding her, you know she’s absolutely perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes, and just the most adorable little baby you’ve ever seen.

Sans having been frozen since her first cry is finally moving again. His hand comes up to cup her skull,

"MY LITTLE PRINCESS." he whispers in awe, "LOOK HOW PERFECT YOU ARE." you can hear the emotion in his voice, and when you look at him he's crying. He doesn't even bother to wipe the big purple tears as he smiles down at his daughter, "YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL, JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER." 

He was right. It was obvious Maris's skull was closer to your face shape than Sans's, but her teeth were just like his though, sharp, and fanged. She was perfect, in every way, and quieted completely as Sans continued to stroke her skull gently. Her sockets are still shut tightly, but her arms, and legs are still moving somewhat jerkily. Sans moves his hand to grab one of her tiny hands, and brings it to his teeth. You can hear the clack of bone on bone as her little skeletal hand meets his teeth. 

Papyrus standing nearby murmurs softly, “she’s perfect you two.” he’s got such a gentle expression on his face as he gazes down at his niece. You guess Maris just brings out the softness in everyone. 

You give Maris another kiss on the cheek making her snuffle a little, and you just know you’re never going to get tired of kissing her cheek. You could also seriously hold her for forever, but you can just feel Sans is itching to hold her so with a small chuckle you carefully hand her over to her father who takes her eagerly. He cradles her to his chest still wrapped in the blanket she’d been first placed in, 

“I FEEL LIKE I’VE WAITED FOR SO LONG TO MEET YOU.” he’s whispering so quietly that you can barely hear him. You’re unsure if Papyrus can hear, but you can tell Janet does as a small smile graces her face, “I SWEAR TO YOU,” he nuzzles his skull against hers making her squeak a bit, “I WILL MAKE SURE TO ALWAYS PROTECT YOU. I WON’T FAIL THIS TIME.” Sans pulls back, and just gazes down at her. A smile finds its way onto your face as you watch him.

He's got such an elated expression on his face as he looks down at Maris. Even though you're tired, sweaty and definitely gross looking you don't care because giving birth to Maris, and getting to see his reaction was worth it. Sans has never looked happier than he does right now, and you can't help but want more of that expression. You want more of everything with him you realize with a startled realization. A family, a life, a home, you want everything with him. An overwhelming love wells in your chest, and you know Sans thinks it's for Maris, which is partly true. A lot of it's for her, and even though she was only born about ten minutes ago you'd die for her, but a lot of this love was for him. You just stare at him, and even though this hadn’t been your plan, you didn’t want to wait, you wanted this now, and you didn’t care if he had some grand plan for this, or if he hadn’t even thought about it. Besides your daughter, you’re unsure if you’ve wanted anything more. Firm in this decision, and uncaring about how gross you probably look right now, or the timing, you ask your voice sounding a lot more quiet than you’d meant it,

"Will you marry me?"

Sans's eye lights snap from Maris to your face looking stunned. He just stares at you for a moment,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" his voice is soft, and breathy. 

"I love you Sans." you whisper back, "And I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

He doesn't say anything for a moment, and you're wondering if he heard you, until you see the tears spill over again, and he starts to chuckle. The chuckle gets louder, and louder until without warning he presses his forehead to yours,

"OF COURSE I WILL. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW PROUD I WOULD BE TO BE YOUR HUSBAND." 

"And I would be proud to be your wife." your tears return streaming down your face, “Stars, you have no idea just how proud I’d be.”

Sans just nuzzles his forehead against yours in return. Carol, and Janet coo a little bit, while Papyrus has a wide smirk on his face. Well, everyone seems to approve of this little interaction, not that you needed it.

Your now fiancé continues to hold Maris as you’re cleaned up, and the afterbirth taken care of. Carol helps you move back into a more comfier sitting position leaning against some pillows as Sans is freed to take Maris over to Janet who makes sure everything is as it should be. Once you’re settled, and snug in your bed after everything is finally cleaned, and changed, Sans walks back over with a now swaddled Maris wearing an adorable little baby’s cap. He hands her back to you, and gets onto the other side of the bed to sit next to you as you softly stroke her cheek. Her sockets are still shut tightly, and you’re beginning to wonder when they’ll open when a loud knocking against the door startles you all. You just know you know who’s on the other side. 

The door opens, and in walks Papa. You smirk, rolling your eyes. Of course he wouldn’t sit downstairs, and wait for Sans to take Maris down to meet him. 

“I heard a baby crying, and I waited long enough downstairs. Now where’s my grandbaby?” he makes his way over, and you can’t help, but laugh. This was just so typical of him, but you loved it. 

“Over here. Come see.”

Papa comes over to stand by Papyrus, and you can see that the instant he lays eyes on her, he’s in love, “Oh sweetpea…” he breathes, “She’s so adorable, and perfect. Just look at her.” he reaches up, and gently runs his fingers against her chubby little cheek. A nostalgic expression takes over his face, “This reminds me of when you were born.” he murmurs, “She looks just like you Shiloh, but I can see Sans too, and not just because she’s a skeleton.” his gaze meets yours, then travels to Sans, lingering there for a while. He appears to be thinking about something, and goes through a range of emotions from joyful, to sad, to love then joy again. You’re a little concerned about what’s happening until he speaks again, 

“Will you promise me something, Sans?” he asks his voice tender, and full of emotion. Sans’s gaze flickers to you, and back to Papa, 

“AND WHAT WOULD THAT PROMISE BE?”

Papa gazes down at you, and Maris, his fingers brushing her little cheek once more. With a firm nod, he turns his attention back to Sans, 

“Please take good care of my daughter.” his voice is nearly a whisper, and your eyes widen at his request, “I won’t be able to be there for her, or my granddaughter forever.” he nods towards Sans, “But you will, and I trust you to keep her safe, and happy.” he gives Sans a big smile, “So, will you promise me?”

“Papa…” you reach for his hand with your free one. He takes it, and squeezes it, but doesn’t take his eyes off Sans who without hesitation nods, 

“I PROMISE.” 

Papa’s grin grows, “Thank you. I know I was hard on you in the beginning, but I think you’ll make a pretty okay son in law someday.”

“that someday will be sooner than you’d think.” Papyrus chuckles, and smirks cheekily. Papa gives Papyrus a curious look, 

“What does that mean?”

You grin, “I sorta asked Sans to marry me. He said yes.” you find yourself blushing a little. Papa gapes at you just before making this little squealing noise that has you laughing, 

“My sweet baby, I’m so happy for you!” you can tell he wants to hug you, but you’re holding Maris so he opts for giving you a kiss on the forehead. You can’t stop laughing as he does this, and it only gets worse when he reaches over grips Sans’s skull, pulling him over to kiss his forehead as well, “I’m so glad to have you joining my family Sans.”

“I’M PROUD TO BE PART OF YOUR FAMILY, THOMAS.” Sans murmurs back, and he looks genuine. 

While you’d like to keep this heartwarming conversation going, you’re distracted when you notice a soft blue glow out of the corner of your eye. Glancing down to the little bundle in your arms, you can see that Maris has finally opened her eyes, and is staring up at you. Your breath catches in your throat. 

Maris, your perfect little girl has the most stunning blue eye lights which surprises you. Honestly you thought she’d have the same colour as Sans. They look almost identical to Sans with the three triangles, but they’re an icy blue. You smile down at her, and now you can see that the others have noticed her sockets are open. Sans moves a little, and her eye lights snap to him, now just staring at him, 

Carol having noticed whispers, “She’s locking onto your soul signatures. She’ll recognize you, and Sans as Mom and Dad very quickly since her soul instinctively knows you’re her parents.” Carol smiles, “Once she’s looked back to you Shiloh give her to Papyrus, and she’ll lock onto his signature.” 

You nod, and you wait patiently for your daughter to look at you again. You’re not waiting long, and Maris’s gaze snaps back to you after only about a minute. With a grin you glance at Papyrus who actually looks semi nervous, but still leans down, and very carefully takes Maris from you. This is his first time holding his niece, and you can tell he’s worried about probably dropping her, but seems happy to be holding her. 

Maris’s gaze snaps to Papyrus, and she just continues to stare at him. It takes much longer for her to lock onto Papyrus’s signature. She’s staring at him for about ten minutes, but it gives your little group time to talk, and for Papa to gush about what could be done for your wedding. 

You figured Papyrus would hand you back Maris once she was finished, but as he looks down at her he stops, 

“uh…”

“What?” you ask, immediately worried something was wrong. Papyrus glances at Papa then you, 

“well, she’s not looking at me anymore, but…”

“But?” you prompt. Spit it out Papyrus!

“she’s staring at you papa thom.” he glances back at your father.

Papa startles, and glances over, as do you and Sans. Sure enough there your daughter was staring at your father. With care Papyrus hands her over to your very eager Papa as he coos down at her while she locks onto his soul signature. While this hadn’t been your plan, it’s not a terrible outcome. Having her lock onto the signature of one of her grandparents is probably a good thing. Easier babysitting for them. 

“Look at you so beautiful, and perfect.” Papa smiles at her, “Your grandpapa loves you so much already, and I’m going to spoil you rotten.” he chuckles, “Yes, I am.” he coos at her giving her forehead a kiss. 

You laugh again shaking your head at your father’s antics. You were so right. Maris is going to be the most spoiled little girl on the planet. It’s another ten minutes before Maris’s gaze moves back to you, and refuses to leave. Taking that as the signal that she’s locked onto all the signatures she wants to, Papa hands her back to you although you can tell he’s sad to let her go. 

Taking your daughter, and cradling her to your chest, you gaze down at her lovingly as Sans moves a little closer to gaze down at her over your shoulder as well. As you stare down at her, you can’t help but think what a crazy year this has been. You’d met your soulmate, fell in love, moved in with him, and had a baby. The most perfect little baby that just made your life feel so complete. Turning your gaze to Sans, you find him already looking at you. Your eyes roam over his face, and you just take him all in. Despite the rocky start the two of you had, he’s everything you’ve ever wanted in a partner. He’s perfect. 

Using your free hand you reach up, and cup his cheek, “I love you Sans. I’m so glad I found you.”

He grins, and nuzzles into your hand, “AND I LOVE YOU PRINCESS.” 

Matching his grin, you lean over, and kiss him tenderly being mindful of Maris in your arms. Pulling back, you continue to smile at him, and he you. You’re so excited for the future that’s to come since as long as you’re with him you know you can conquer anything. He’ll always be by your side, and you will always love him. He’s a dork, overprotective, strong, clever, smart, handsome, and just slightly emotionally constipated, but he’s yours. 

Your utterly perfect short king. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiloh, Sans, Papyrus, and Maris will all be returning!
> 
> Papyrus needs his soulmate, yes? Well, he'll be finding them in The Good Boy. See you there! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> You can come check me out on [Tumblr](https://absurdmageart.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/absurdmageart/?hl=en), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/absurdmageart) for some art, headcanons, or just to say hi!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Midnight's Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099365) by [Nighthowler252](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthowler252/pseuds/Nighthowler252)
  * [Run, Bunny, Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903935) by [Yankyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankyo/pseuds/Yankyo)
  * [Light A Fire (In My Soul)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663494) by [Funnygaaragirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnygaaragirl/pseuds/Funnygaaragirl)
  * [Paw-some Times I Guess.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323759) by [Nighthowler252](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthowler252/pseuds/Nighthowler252)




End file.
